A Hugrabug Forradalom
by Emeshe
Summary: Újjászületni egy történetben nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy az események közepébe csöppen az ember. De a saját életét attól még élheti. Akkor is, ha a szabályokat kell hozzá megváltoztatnia, és nem számít, milyen következménnyel – mert végül is, kit érdekel? Ez csak egy mese. (Teljes leírás 1. fejezet elején.)
1. Pre-Roxfort I

**A Hugrabug Forradalom**

 **Leírás:** Újjászületni egy történetben nem feltétlenül jelenti azt, hogy az események közepébe csöppen az ember. De a saját életét attól még élheti. Akkor is, ha a szabályokat kell hozzá megváltoztatnia, és nem számít, milyen következménnyel – mert végül is, kit érdekel? Ez csak egy mese.

Avagy: Abby újjászületik a HP-verzumban. Kis gond van csak: Abby csak a filmeket látta anno, és vajmi kevés fogalma van arról, mi fán terem az eredeti cselekmény. Egy dolgot tud csupán: minél messzebb Pottertől jelentheti az életbiztosítást. És őszintén? Ezt nem nehéz kivitelezni.

* * *

 **Pre-Roxfort**

 **I. rész**

Amikor Abby Williams világra jön, semmi furcsa dolog nem történik. Nem születnek próféciák, nem támad vihar a semmiből, és még csak az áramellátás sem akadozik a kórházban, hogy a villódzó lámpák megadják hozzá a démoni alaphangulatot. Abby Williams ugyanolyan bömbölő, ráncos és vörös csecsemő másfél órásan, akár a többi baba a kórházi osztályon.

A szülei szolidan egyetértenek abban, hogy nagyon édes, és hogy az orra pont olyan, mint az egyik nővéréé volt ilyenkor, a szemét viszont biztos, hogy az apjától fogja örökölni. Muszáj neki. Negyedik gyereknél már _kétségtelen_ , hogyösszejön.

(Abby Williams végül az anyjától örökli a szemét, mert a genetika egy köcsög, és akkor se hallgatna senkire, ha lenne hozzá kedve. Továbbá, domináns és recesszív öröklés. A barna általában mindig kiütéssel győz.)

Az anyja továbbá még hozzáteszi, hogy többször nem csinálja ezt végig. Mrs. Williams ugyan kimerült, boldog, de még ezek és a fájdalomcsillapítók miatti zsongás se tudja megingatni abban a hitében, hogy négy gyermek tökéletesen elég a boldogsághoz, pláne pedig az egészséges, korai őszüléshez.

Mr. Williams egyetért, bár utólag a sokkra fogja. Ettől függetlenül ez nem változtat a helyzeten.

A három idősebb testvér csak fintorog később a kórházi levegőtől, miközben a nagynéni az üvegen át gügyög újdonsült kishúguknak. Abby ekkor már majdnem hét órás, és jobban érdekli az alvás, mint a rokonság, ami egy nagyon okos döntés a részéről.

Abby ekkor már túl van másfél pánikrohamon, születés emlékei pedig halvány foszlányokká szelídülnek, ahogy a korábbiak is, leülepedve egy fura, csillogó patakká valahol az elméje mélyén, csak arra várva, mikor nő fel annyira, hogy képes legyen felfogni a jelentésüket.

De a legfontosabb, hogy amikor Abby Williams világra jön, abban a pillanatban az ő gondolata csak ennyi (és isteni szerencse, hogy a babák nem tudnak beszélni):

 _Mi a jó ég folyik itt?!_

* * *

Abby sosem tudja felidézni, mikor _ne_ emlékezett volna arra, ki volt ezelőtt.

Persze, ezek az emlékek többségében homályosak és ellentmondásosak, zavaros katyvasz, a jelenlegi élete első hét éve pedig minden bizonnyal jóval élénkebbnek bizonyul, mint holmi fura, szétzilált információmorzsák. Masha mindig kivétel nélkül kineveti, amikor csak szóba kerül. Minden egyes alkalommal – amit Abby persze nem ért, mert _ő Abby, és nem más._

Mint kiderül, nem egészen, mert ahogy egyre idősebb lesz, úgy rendeződnek a fejében a dolgok. Az iskolai anyag, amire kicsit emlékszik, bár inkább a számokra, mint az angolra és nyelvtanra, a _orosz_ nyelv, ami olykor jobban megy, mint a jelenlegi anyanyelve, mert a fenébe is, azt kicsit több, mint két és fél évtizedig beszélte, míg az angol csak másodlagosnak számított az életében, finoman szólva. Nem mintha baja lenne vele, épp csak az enyhe akcentusát képtelen kiirtani, bár szerencsére az elején mindenki csak rossz kiejtésnek fogja fel, és mire gyanússá válhatna, addigra majdnem észrevétlenné szelídül.

Abby pontosan hét éves és négy hónapos, amikor rádöbben, hogy egyszer már meghalt.

Nem ez az első pánikrohama, és nem is az utolsó, de mindenképp a legdurvább. És a legcsendesebb. Senki sem vesz észre semmit az éjszaka közepén, Mashán kívül, de ez így van jól, mert Mashát se látja senki Abbyn kívül.

– Mély levegő – susogja barátja, gyengéden masszírozva a hátát. Abby tökéletesen érzi az ujjait a pizsamán keresztül, de jelenleg morbid módon szinte mindennel túlságosan is tisztában van, miközben a pánik mégis elhomályosítja az elméjét. Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyesmi lehetséges, jut eszébe egy pillanatra, de aztán a gondolat villámgyorsan fel is szívódik a rettegésben. – Egy… kettő… három… négy… Most tartsd bent. Egy… kettő… három… négy… Most kifúj…

És így tovább, hosszan. Belélegez. Benntart. Kifúj. Megismétel. Kis idő múltán már Abby is képes felfogni a környezetét. Nincs Moszkvában, nem tél van, nem a betonon vérzik el éppen. Nincs egyedül, Masha itt van vele, és bár ugyanúgy éjszaka van, de a családja körülötte, ő pedig nem… nem…

A nevére még mindig nem emlékszik, de úgy gondolja, hogy ez nem számít. A nemét se tudná megmondani, ami kissé furcsa érzés, ugyanakkor szintén megszokható, mert végső soron már nem számít, fiú volt-e vagy lány anno. Az is lehet, hogy ezek csak egy másik ember emlékei, amiket véletlenül megkapott a születésekor – ez mindenképp segítené a leválás folyamatát. Ez esetben nem ő halt meg, hanem… más. Sosem járt Moszkvában. Sosem tanult meg oroszul.

Természetesen tudja, hogy ez nem működőképes módszer, az emlékek túl személyesek, túl részletesek egyes helyeken, és túlságosan is befolyásolták már ahhoz a személyiségét, hogy nyugodt szívvel másik lényként tekinthessen magára. Kicsit különböznek, nyilván, de előzőleg huszonöt vagy huszonhat éves volt, most pedig majdnem hét és fél – kicsi hangsúly a majdnemen, nagy a felen, mert látszólag tíz év alatt irreális fontosság tulajdonítható a hónapoknak is –, és ez a korkülönbség ad némi kontrasztot.

Masha egy új dolog. Nem egészen képzeletbeli barát, mert olykor mintha már-már hatással lenne a környezetre, de nem is létezhet, mert senki más sem látja. Mindenképpen Abby képzeletének szüleménye valamennyire, mert olyanokat tudnak a másikról, amik sosem lettek kimondva. Abby gondolt már arra, hogy őrült, tudathasadásos, vagy hasonló, de valahogy egyik alkalommal sem jut el arra a pontra, hogy emiatt túlzottan aggódni kezdjen. Masha az, aki _mindig_ ott volt és van, a születésétől kezdve, és ő segített abban, hogy ép ésszel vészelje át a korai éveket, még ha azok egyre homályosabbá válnak.

És most Masha az, aki nyugtatja, nyírfákról énekel, és az ismerős orosz szöveg és a dallam szép lassan álomba ringatja.

Abby nem emlékszik ugyan, volt-e valaha olyan pillanat az életében, amikor nem emlékezett a másik (előző) életére, de abban biztos, hogy ez nem valami kivételesen jó vagy különleges dolog.

* * *

Amiben biztos: nem a jövőben született újjá.

Amikor rá akar keresni a reinkarnációra az iskolai könyvtárban, nem talál számítógépeket, még csak olyan ősöreg csotrogányokat se, ami egy vidéki városka általános iskolájában előfordulhatna. A dátum 1988. Nem pedig a 2010-es évek. Úgy látszik, ekkor még _tényleg_ nem létezett internet, amit egy valódi sokk megtapasztalni, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy Abby keresgélhet mindent könyvekből. Szerencsére a könyvtáros félreérti a kétségbeesését, és nagy lelkesen elmagyarázza neki a katalógus rendszert, a tömérdek kis kártyát, aminek a segítségével esetleg valamennyivel gyorsabban találhatja meg a keresett információkat, és bár még mindig nem egy _Google_ a rendszer, azért a nap végére valamennyire belejön. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy sikerrel jár – az iskola könyvállománya igencsak korlátozott, és se a reinkarnációról nincs semmilyen kötet, se a pszichológia témában nem akad túlzottan sok lehetőség. Ez nem túl meglepő, tekintve, hogy nemhogy normális hétéves nem olvas ilyet, de normális tizenegy éves se nagyon, ettől függetlenül ugyanúgy kiábrándító marad.

Második és egyben utolsó választható opció a város könyvtára.

Abby nyári szünetének első hete azzal telik, hogy reggel a bátyját vagy valamelyik nővérét nyaggatja, amíg az hajlandó elkísérni oda, mert látszólag egy már nyolcéves nem közlekedhet még egyedül. Ebédre vissza. Délután újból könyvtár. Az ötödik alkalom után Blake az, aki végre nagy okosan hajlandó beiratkozni, és kivenni a húga számára azokat a köteteket, amiket látszólag kipécézett magának, és valahogy sikerül is átlopakodnia a gyerekrészlegről anélkül, hogy a könyvtáros rajtakapná, de persze haza nem vihetné.

Bátyja hősies önfeláldozásának hála Abby könyvtárba járása heti hat alkalomról egyre csökken. Elise és Caroline el vannak ájulva a hirtelen jött szabadidőtől, és innentől azzal vannak elfoglalva, hogy a barátaikkal járjanak el akárhova, ami nem a szülői házat jelenti. Moziba. Kajálni. Trécselni. (Cigizni a hídhoz, de ezt az információt Abby későbbi zsarolásra tartogatja. Az ő ujjai egyelőre nem viszketnek egy szál után se, ami felemelő érzés három év leszokási kísérlet után. Nos, másfél évnyi kísérletezés, az első másfél az _elkezdésre_ ment rá.)

(De a lényeg, hogy ennek a szervezetnek nincs szüksége nikotinra.)

(Ez egy igencsak morbid gondolat.)

A reinkarnációs elméletek a nyolcvanas években használhatatlanok, mint kiderül, vagy az emberek nem veszik elég komolyan a témát. Nem mintha ez változna az évek során, gondolja Abby, ahogy újabb kötetet tol félre, a _Tumblr_ sem segítene sokat, és kilencven százalékos valószínűséggel az _AO3_ oldalának valamelyik címkéjét dobná ki találatként az első oldalon.

Senki sem hoz fel olyan példát, hogy valaki a múltba szülessen.

Masha nem látja ennyire vészesnek a helyzetet:

– Gondolj rá úgy, mint egy… lehetőségre. Kísérletre.

– Most akkor melyikre? – morogja Abby, minden hétéves fásultságával.

– Mit tudom én.

Masha nagyon segítőkész tudni lenni olykor. Ez nem egy ilyen pillanat.

Abby oroszul ír „naplót". Nem akarja elfelejteni se a betűket, se a nyelvet, és ez még ráadásul abban is segít, hogy egyik túlzottan kíváncsi nővére se tudjon mit kezdeni vele, ha rátalál. Szépen sorakoznak a tények, és a nyár végére minden egyetlen vastag, plusz lapokkal teletűzdelt füzetben van. A használhatatlan reinkarnációs elméletek. Az élete.

Született Moszkvában, 1991-ben. A hónap és a nap nem világos, a név továbbra is ismeretlen. Volt egy nővére. Az élete – vagy inkább ami maradt belőle – apró tőmondatokban, nagyjából időrendben, vagy legalábbis ahogy el tudja rendezni. A személyek, akiket ismert, és akikre tényleg emlékszik, a hobbijai, egy külön lista animéknek, mert bár ez manapság még nem népszerű, ettől függetlenül _szükség_ van egyre. Egyszer talán újranézi őket.

Abby leírja múltbeli életét, először szinte olvashatatlan, majd egyre formálódóbb cirill betűkkel, próbálja megemészteni, hogy meghalt – _a szülei, a nővére, a családja, a barátai mind-mind ott maradtak, miközben ő meg itt ragadt, és technikailag még meg sem született –_ , ami nem megy, azt, hogy nem egészséges, mert Masha nem véletlenül van még mindig vele, azután bezárja a füzetet, és behódolva a kliséknek egy cipős dobozba rakva elsüllyeszti a szekrény mélyén.

Abby elmúlt nyolc – a hónapoknak egyre kevésbé van jelentősége –, és megpróbálja elfelejteni, hogy ő nem csak egy nyolcéves walesi kislány.

Nem sikerül.

Néha felkel, és nem érti, miért nem egy panellakásban van egy koszos külvárosi részben, ahol minden szürke és szögletes. Mit keres egy nagyon zöld, nagyon szép városkában, egy hatalmas, családi kertes házban, kutyával, kerttel, saját hintával, három testvérrel. Nem ismeri fel a saját szobáját. Nem érti, miért nem szirénázik a mentő, miért nem kel fel hajnalban a szomszéd autójának riasztójára, miért nincs alap autózaj. De igyekszik.

– A nevem Abby Williams – ismétli reggelente. Ez a könnyebbik része, erre nincs alternatívája. – Nyolc éves vagyok. Walesi. Nem Oroszország. Nem Moszkva. Welshpool.

Nehéz beilleszkedni. A családja szereti, persze, de négy éves volt, amikor utoljára próbálta megmagyarázni Mashát és azt, miért motyog oroszul, ha zavarba jön – de a végén az egész, félig eltervezett beszéde egy összekuszált dadogás lett, minden értelem nélkül holmi emlékekről, az anyja pedig úgyis csak arról volt meggyőződve, hogy valahonnan felkapta a szavakat, mert megtetszett neki a hangzása, és csak megy együtt a mesével. Még Mashát is megkínálja sütivel, miközben az arrébb táncol, és rég nem ott van, amerre a tálcát nyújtja.

Abby szintén szereti a családját – ami egyben az új családja is –, és elfogadja, hogy sosem fogják megtudni, legfőképp pedig megérteni. A nővérei és közte túl nagy a korkülönbség, a bátyja és közte meg aztán pláne, és őt még ráadásul ritkán is látja most, hogy egyetemre jár.

Szóval ő lesz az a sablonos, csendes negyedik gyerek, a legfiatalabb, aki nem túlságosan barátkozó, inkább zárkózott, komoly, sőt, majdnem komor. Könyvmoly, amit Abby kiábrándítóan igaznak talál, miután internet és valóban érdekes sorozatok nélkül más opció nemigen marad. Persze, az udvarra mehetne, és némi gyerekes impulzivitás is közrejátszik abban, hogy a hintázás hirtelen a világ egyik legjobb dolga, de a legjobb egyedül, Mashával. A világ egyszerű.

Masha szerint kapott egy új lehetőséget.

– Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna meghalnod, és ezért most kezdheted előröl. Mint egy rossz számítógépes játék, ahol elfelejtettél menteni. Az univerzumnak nagyobb céljai vannak veled.

– Tudom, hogy nagyon bejön a transzperszonális pszichológia, de mi lenne, ha nem próbálnád spirituális szintre emelni ezt az egészet? Az univerzumnak nincsenek céljai.

Vagy ha van is, az az entrópia.

– Annak semmi köze ehhez. Mármint a transzperszonális pszichóhoz. Azt hiszem. Miért kell mindenkép ok? Itt vagy, nem elég ennyi?

– De, persze, de nyolcvanas évek? – húzza el a száját Abby. – Elfogadom, hogy nincs internet, de kezdem gyűlölni, hogy Caroline rákattant az „új" Kylie Minogue számra, Elise pedig megállás nélkül Madonnát hallgatna. – Az _új_ körüli idézőjeleket még mutogatja is, hátha nem hallatszik eléggé a hangsúlyon az irónia.

Mértékkel elviselhetőek ezek is, de Abby hosszútávon eddig maximum az AC/DC-t bírta a legtovább, utána a U2-t, és ez is csak egy napig tartott. Hiányolja Grimest, Halsey-t, elvont Tycho-számokat akar hallgatni, kevésbé elvont Arctic Monkeyst, és komolyan szeretné, ha a csúcsot nem az átkozott _Never Gonna Give You Up_ jelentené.

Legalább Blake egyetért abban, amikor itthon van, hogy a Rick Astley lemezt karácsonyig el kell pusztítani, lehetőleg már tegnapelőtt. Egy testvérének az ízlése legalább nem pocsék teljesen.

(Következő évben jön a Lambada, Abby pedig minden harminc évét félretéve fejhangon sikítva kirohan a házból, amikor az megszólal a rádióban, mint a legújabb sláger, mert nem, nem, nem, ezt egyszerűen _nem tehetik meg vele…_ )

(Mint kiderül, megtehetik. Sőt, meg is teszik, Elise pedig külön élvezetét leli abban, hogy minden egyes alkalommal felhangosítja a rádiót, amikor megszólal a dal és Abby is a közelben van. Egészen addig meri ezt megcsinálni, amíg húga egy hajnalban fel nem rak bosszúból egy AC/DC lemezt a szobájában a régi lejátszóra, amit megörökölt, amikor vettek egy olyat, ami CD-t is lejátszik. Nos, nem az első alkalommal kapcsol, hanem a zsinórban harmadik maximum hangerejű _Highway to Hell_ re, az irónia és a klasszikus, hallgatható rock kedvéért.)

* * *

Abby tíz, amikor Masha mellé megérkezik Aiko.

Masha Abbyvel együtt nőtt fel, egészen hét évig. Utána volt egy törés, azóta konstans huszonéves arccal mászkál, ami Abbyt annyira nem zavarja, mint az, hogy így kétszer akkora, mint ő. Még mindig. És lapos, mint egy deszka, de inkább, mint egy fiú – a keskeny csípője alapján inkább utóbbi felé hajlik, ha az arcával nem is.

Masha öltözködése változik, az orosz népviselettől egészen a Pocahontas-szerelésig, mikor hogy van kedve. Újabban úgy tűnik, megállapodott a bő batikolt póló és rojtos farmernadrág kombójánál, virágokat tűz a hajába, kizárólag olyan búzavirágkékeket, mint amilyen a szeme, és mezítláb mászkál mindenhova. Fekete haja hol kócos, hol befonva, de mindenképp göndör, mert állítása szerint ez az egyetlen, amit ebből az évtizedből sikerült leszűrnie.

Egyszóval Masha külsőleg olyan, mint egy huszonegyedik századi androgün hippi. Hipszter, ha mellérakja a szemüveget is, és általában mellérakja. Orosz népdalokat dúdol, vagy épp Taylor Swiftet, ami azért morbid, mert Abby nem emlékszik egyetlen számra se ettől az előadótól. Se arra, hogy hallgatott volna tőle bármit is.

Aiko egyik napról a másikra „toppan be".

Egy hétig meg se szólal, csak nézelődik, néha elmosolyodik, de összességében nagyon ügyel az általános jégkirálynő összképre, ami nem nehéz, tekintve, hogy fehér a haja, a szemöldöke, a szeme jegeskék – egyszerre nagyon hasonlít és végtelenül különbözik Masháétól –, és kivétel nélkül mindig valami jégvirágmintás kimonót hord.

– Aiko vagyok – mutatkozik be végül egy este.

Masha vidáman pattog az íróasztal tetején, lábujjaival gyűrögetve Abby matekháziját.

– Nahát, a jéghercegnő bemutatkozik – mosolyog, mintha nem csöpögne méreg a szavaiból. Aiko rá se hederít.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk – hajol meg.

Abbynek kell két perc, amíg összeszedi magát, és viszonozza – helytelenül, de miért ne, új képzeletbeli barátja pedig amúgy is türelmesen vár –, azután dadogva bemutatkozik:

– Abby Williams.

– Tudom.

– Gondoltam.

Masha ingerülten leugrik az asztalról.

– Persze, hogy tudod. Mind tudjuk. De rád speciel semmi szükség – trappol Aiko elé, és mert mind egy nagy klisé, kezdve Abby reinkarnációjától egészen Masháig, mint Abby valóságba majdnem-de-nem-teljesen-fizikailag kivetített tudathasadásáig, még az ujját is az új lány mellkasának szegezi.

Legalább Aiko biztos, hogy lány. Már ami a mellméretéből levont következtetéseket illeti.

– Természetesen van – cáfolja meg Aiko rezzenéstelenül.

– Nem, nincs. A japán mániájának maradnia kell – morogja Masha. – Takarodj vissza az elméjébe.

Az ujja még mindig Aiko melle között bökdösi a lány szegycsontját, már amennyire a kimono anyaga ezt engedi. Abby úgy dönt, hogy ez a látvány túlságosan zavaró az ő tízéves-harmincötéves agyának, így inkább magára húzza a takarót, és lekapcsolja a lámpát.

– Holnap elmondhattok mindent – motyogja.

Ha valami jó a tízéves részben, az az, hogy könnyen bealszik az ember lánya.

Aiko később se lesz beszédesebb, de annyit azért hajlandó megerősíteni, hogy Abby elmeállapota nem éppen olyan, mint amilyennek lennie kéne. De egy újabb lehasadó szilánk mit számít, mondhatná a kislány, és Masha bármit képviseljen is, _ennyire_ nem ismeri. De talán ez azt jelenti, hogy régen tényleg hallgatott Taylor Swiftet, ami egy roppant zavaró felfedezés.

Aiko továbbá jobb, mint egy légkondi. Mert látszólag ő egy teljesen animés Yuki-onna, de legalábbis a jégkirálynő stílushoz alapból jár egy adag tényleges jég is, vagy legalábbis az aktuál-hőmérséklethez egy mínusz négy fok. Tekintve, hogy ő télen csatlakozott a „csapathoz", ez elég zavarónak bizonyul. Abby alig tudja kivárni a nyarat, amikor tényleg hasznos lesz az, hogy egy jeges aura követi mindenhova.

Ha már a tudata ilyen fura szilánkokban nyilvánul meg, legalább legyen értelme is.

Masha az első pár hétben minden alkalmat kihasznál, amikor magához ölelheti Abbyt, miközben kirívóan mered Aikóra, amit se az áldozat, se a célpont nem igazán ért, Abby főleg azért nem, mert a japán „szellem" soha semmilyen hajlandóságot nem mutat a fizikai kontaktusra, és Mashának egy pillanatra se kell attól félnie, hogy Aiko agyában egyszer csak átkattan valami, és hirtelen le se lehet kaparni majd a kislányról.

(– A nevem Abby Williams – ismétli továbbra is. Néha elfelejti elmondani, néha túl fáradt, de még nem meri teljesen elfelejteni a mantrát. – Tíz éves vagyok. Welshpoolból.)

Azután Abby betölti a tizenegyet.

* * *

Az első levél egy teljesen észrevétlen jelenség. Ha nem az lenne, Abby nyilván hamarabb kiakad, úgy két héttel, de ekkor újdonsült szabadnapjait épp a legújabb kutatási témája, a tudathasadás tölti ki. Masha át akarja terelni a spirituális témákra, Aikót ellenben meglepő módon érdekli a dolog, hogy is jöhettek létre ők ketten. Már ha tényleg Abby tudatának formái.

Az is lehet, hogy nem. Lehet, hogy holmi elfeledett, amnéziás őrszellemek, amik valamiért Abbyre akaszkodtak, és az eredeti céljuk az volt, ellenőrizzék, nem pusztítja-e el a múltat, miután szétcsúszott a túlvilági reinkarnációs ciklusa.

Masha tagadja. Aiko megvető tekintete mindent elmond.

Szóval, az első levél jön és megy. Fehér, átlagos, unalmas, egy rövid, jellegtelen prospektussal és egy roppant homályos megfogalmazással egy bentlakásos iskolával kapcsolatban. Az iskola által küldött professzor két hét múlva érkezik. Amennyiben nem megfelelő az időpont, úgy írjanak. Az iskola igen jó hírű, ösztöndíj-lehetőséget is tud nyújtani, amennyiben a diák igényt tart rá, valamint mindenképp küld egy professzort, aki további, részletesebb információkkal is szolgál.

– Egy professzort – hüledezik az anyja. – Mégis milyen iskola… Abby, neked mondott erről valamit Miss Arriett?

Abby csak a fejét rázza.

– Nem igazán érdekel – tisztázza azért, mert anyja túl kíváncsi, Abby viszont egyáltalán nem tervez bentlakásos iskolába menni.

– Pedig képzeld csak el, angol iskolai egyenruha – vihogja Masha kifelé menet. Az általános iskolában szerencsére nem vitték eddig túlzásba, és a középiskolában sincs, de attól a tipikus, angol iskolásruhától Abbyt kiveri a víz.

– Mi az iskola neve? – kérdezi az apja.

Az anyja újra átfutja a levelet.

– Nem tudom – mondja végül. – Furcsa. Mintha elmosódott volna a tinta, nézd…

Abby kimenekül a konyhából. Masha kuncogva követi.

* * *

– Abby, gyere le egy kicsit – kiabál fel az anyja.

Semmi gyanús. Teljesen normális nap, amikor csak pihenni kell, maximum esetleg eltűntetni Elise cédéit és lemezeit, mielőtt hazajön a főiskoláról. Már csak Caroline-nak kell jövőre kollégiumba mennie, és Abby elintézheti, hogy az általuk oly féltett Lambada eltűnjön végre az életükből (és mellesleg szörnyű halált haljon).

(Hogy miért kellett megvenni bakelit lemezen, holott nyilvánvaló, hogy már kimegy a divatból –ezt még az is belátja, aki nem a _Youtube_ korszakából jött –, örök rejtély marad.)

Szóval Abby nem gyanakszik, még akkor sem igazán, amikor Masha megtorpan a nappaliban, és csak azután lép be, hogy Abby is beljebb merészkedett, Aiko pedig továbbra is az ajtóban ácsorog. Utóbbiban nincs semmi szokatlan, Aiko nem nagyon kedveli a… tömeget. Vagy Abbyn kívül bárkit. Sőt, ami azt illeti, Abby néha úgy érzi, őt is csak megtűri, mint ahogy más elviseli, hogy néha pont akkor esik az eső, amikor nincs nála esernyő és előző nap mosott hajat, vagy hogy a lift heti egyszer nem működik, és attól nem fog megjavulni, ha a lakása a tizediken van.

A nőben sincs semmi furcsa, az anyjával tűnik egyidősnek. Szőke haja elegánsan rövidre nyírva, olyan stílusban, amitől Abbynek megfájdul kissé a szíve, mert ilyen egyenes, vállig érő haj manapság nem divat, senki sem hord ilyet, de az ő idejében, a jövőben…

Egészen könnyen megy már ezeknek a gondolatoknak az elnyomása.

Masha körbejárja, majd beleszagol a hajába, ami látszólag neki is legalább annyira tetszik, mint Abbynek. Várhatóan le fogja majd cserélni Kleopátra-frizurára a sajátját a közeljövőben. Aiko tekintetéből süt az értetlenség, de ő amúgy is sok mindent nem ért Mashával kapcsolatban, és látszólag azt se képes felfogni, hogy az ellenséget viszonoznia kéne.

A nő persze ugyanúgy nem veszi észre, azt, hogy egy személy helyett hárman érkeznek, mint bárki más, inkább leteszi a teát – nem a legdrágább és legcsicsásabb porcelán, de azért a próbálunk-bevágódni kategóriába sorolható még bőven –, majd mind a kislányra néznek.

Abby esetlenül áll és visszanéz. Nincs az az isten, hogy leüljön a szülei mellé a kanapéra, vagy akár a második fotelbe. Igazság szerint a legjobb opció az lenne, ha állva maradhatna, mert az rövid- és hosszútávon is egyaránt kedvezőbb jelentőséggel bír, ami a nappaliban maradást illeti.

Az anyja csak elnézően mosolyog a látszólag teljes szociális alkalmatlanságán.

– Abby, ő itt Charity Burbage professzor – mutatja be a vendéget. – Tudod, azzal az iskolával kapcsolatban, amiről múlt héten kaptunk levelet.

Abby tudja. Ez megmagyarázza a bevágódós teáscsészét is. A nagyon speciális intézmény, még-különlegesebb oktatási rendszerével, a rettegett _bentlakásos iskola._ Abby eleresztette a füle mellett a nagy részét, a későbbieket is, amikor az anyja felhozta a témát, mert egyszerűen nem érdekelte, és nem is gondolta volna, hogy tényleg küldenek valakit, nem csak valami prospektust, ami alapján aztán jelentkeznek, utána meg mehetnének valami jó távoli helyre fura felvételi elbeszélgetésre, ha Abbyt valami csoda folytán érdekelné a dolog.

Ez nem valószínű, így úgy döntött, felesleges információként egyszerűbb elfelejteni a dolgot.

Úgy tűnik, hiba volt.

– Öhm, örvendek – motyogja Abby, ami inkább kérdésre sikeredik, de a professzor (egy professzor?! Komolyan? Ilyen fiatalon?) ugyanúgy csak mosolyog rajta, mint az anyja.

Hátborzongató.

– Én is örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Abigail. Azt hiszem, a legjobb, ha a közepébe vágunk, nem igaz? – áll fel, és előhalászik kéken csillogó kézitáskájából egy sárgás borítékot, majd átnyújtja.

Valami riasztóféle szólal meg Abby agyában. Ostoba módon nem vesz tudomást róla, és átveszi a levelet.

– Bontsd csak ki – bíztatja Burbage professzor, miután Abby megítélése szerint valószínűleg túl sok időt tölt a címzés bámulásával.

Ez rendben, ki lehetne bontani, de…

 _A. Williams kisasszony részére_

 _Wales, Powys megye_

 _Welshpool_

 _Adelaide Drive 30., emeleti harmadik hálószoba_

Igen, határozottan riadó. _Hálószoba._

A viaszpecsét az előbbi sima riadót kettes szintű riasztásra emeli. Az R betű az állatokkal… sosem látta, de valahonnan mintha ismerős lenne. Biztos benne, hogy ez a négy – kígyó, oroszlán, sas és borz – valahol, _valamiben_ egyszerre van jelen, de sajnálatos módon semmi sem ugrik be. Pedig kéne. Talán.

Aztán kihúzza a levelet, ami, csakúgy, mint a boríték, nem papírból van, és rajta…

 _ **ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola**_ – áll a fejlécen. – _**Igazgató: Albus Dumbledore…**_

Roxfort. _Roxfort._

 _Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola._

 _ **Roxfort.**_

Abbynek másfél éve volt az utolsó, aprócska pánikrohama. Ahogy ott áll a nappaliban, körülbelül teljesen földbe gyökerezett lábbal, kezében egy levéllel, ami egy _szaros boszorkányképzőbe_ ad meghívást, úgy érzi, nem áll messze attól, hogy visszahozza ezt a régi, szép szokását.

* * *

Megjegyzések:

Fejezet végén így némi megjegyzés kiegészítésként, csak hogy teljes legyen a kép :)) (Egek, mintha regényt írtam volna, és már kéne a függelék.)

1\. A dal, amit Masha énekel, ugyanaz, ami az Anna Karenina 2012-es feldolgozásában szerepel. Ott a címe _The Girl and the Birch._ Magyar verziójának a címe az _Áll egy ifjú nyírfa a réten._ Youtube-on fenn van mindkettő, utóbbinál az első vagy a második találatnál vegyesen oroszul és magyarul és éneklik, már amennyire sikerült kivennem. (Link:  watch?v=95tq6j6I_g8 (orosz(?)-magyar),  watch?v=hwOHDO7DJXc (Anna Karenina féle) szokásos youtube . com végére, csak mert továbbra se szereti a linkeket, ami _fura_.)

2\. Az elmosódott címről… úgy képzeltem, hogy bűbáj van a levélen. Valami névnek szerepelnie kell, de jobb lenne, ha a muglik nem híresztelnék, nem kérdezgetnének körbe az előző iskolánál, ezért, voilá, varázslat :D Jellemző megoldás lenne a varázslóknál, hogy titokban tartsák a Roxfortot, szerintem legalábbis. (Hogy van-e egyéb bűbáj a levélen, hogy biztos, hogy ne mondják le ezt a „felvételi elbeszélgetést"? Hm…)

3\. Ami a levél címzését illeti, abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy jól csináltam, ha valaki esetleg tudja, hogy kéne ennek valójában kinéznie – Harry Potter stílusban –, az szóljon, és akkor javítom :) Mellesleg Welshpoolban tényleg van Adelaide Drive, épp csak 30-as sorszámú háza nem létezik, legalábbis az _addressfinder . guide_ szerint. Google Maps már a számokat se ismeri, szóval oda már nem is mertem fordulni.

Köszönöm az olvasást! :)


	2. Pre-Roxfort II

**A kötelező szöveg, amit az előzőhöz elfelejtettem odaírni: minden jog JKR-é, kivéve, ami nem.**

* * *

 **Pre-Roxfort**

 **II. rész**

Abby végül nem kap pánikrohamot.

Sokkot? Határozottan. Pánikrohamot? Hála az égnek, hogy megússza.

(A sokknak megvan az a határozott előnye, hogy könnyebb elhatárolódni az eseményektől. Elég ülni, hitetlenkedni, bólogatni, a kiborulás pedig ott vár egy sötét sarokban, mint egy rémisztő, gyerekkori szörnyeteg, meg se próbálva elrejteni a tényt, hogy a karmait élezgeti későbbre.)

Kínos is lenne, főleg, hogy elméletileg kinőtte már ezt az aprócska _rossz szokását_ , ráadásként feltételezhető leendő oktatója előtt visszaesést produkálni (még ha morbid is az olyan gondolat, ami a drogozással süllyeszt egy szintre egy pszichés zavart) felettébb kellemetlennek bizonyulna… Apropó, leendő.

– Ugye ez csak vicc? – nyikorogja, mert tényleg? Roxfort?

Mint a _Harry Potter_ ben? Abby kétségbeesetten keresi a kibúvókat, de kapaszkodó híján nehéz. Mentek már a kilencvenes évek elején kandi kamerás átverések? _Megírta-e egyáltalán az a nő azt a könyvet?!_

Abby nem tudja.

Ami azt illeti, Masha vagy Aiko se.

– Rám ne nézz – vonogatja vállát az előbbi, holott, Abby egy pillantást se vet rá, miközben zavaróan közel húzódik Burbage professzorhoz, és feleslegesen sok energiát fektet bele abba, hogy igyekszik nem hozzáérni, amiből úgyis az lenne, hogy csak átsiklik rajta. – Én csak Gary Oldmanre emlékszem. A fegyencet játszotta, nem? Aztán kiírták valamelyik részben.

– Alan Rickman – teszi hozzá kötelességtudóan a saját részét Aiko csendesen, továbbra is az ajtóban ácsorogva. – Alan Rickman – ismétli meg, egyrészt nyomatékosításként, másrészt mert neki se ugrik be több minden. Abby nem biztos abban, miért annyira zavaró, hogy Aiko pont arra a pasira emlékszik.

Ő maga azonban képtelen összeszedni ennél jobban a gondolatait, és hogy mit jelenthet ez – túl sok mindent, túlságosan is sok mindent –, így átmenetileg elengedi, és úszik az árral. Ez lényegesen könnyebb opció, mint kiderül, mert Charity Burbage professzor könnyedén átveszi az irányítást, és előhúz csillogó táskájából egy botot, hogy a megfelelő mederbe terelje a beszélgetést.

(Csak és kizárólag a folyóval kapcsolatos metaforák kedvéért maradva ennél a megfogalmazásnál. A folyó egy jó dolog. Hacsak abból ivott volna a halála után, amelyikből kellett volna, és amelyikre nem emlékszik – vagy nem is létezik –, most jóval kevesebb problémával kellene szembenéznie.)

– Nem, természetesen nem az. – Abby regisztrálja, hogy félig a szülei felé is fordul, akik nem úgy néznek ki, mintha tudnák, miről van szó, így átnyújtja nekik a levelet, aminek össz-vissz a fejlécét se olvasta végig, de valahogy nem is kíváncsi, ha egyszer a Roxfort szócska után teljesen egyértelmű, mi állhat benne. Nos, félig egyértelmű, mert filmes tudása megkopott az évek folyamán, és most nem ugrik be minden információ villámcsapásra, csak úgy, spontán, ahogy _kellene neki._ – És hogy elejét vehessük a vitának, tessék – int az asztal felé, akár egy karmester, amikor az apja már szólásra nyitná a száját, valószínűleg hogy felháborodva kizavarja a professzornak álcázott holdkórost a házából, mert mégis mit képzel ez a nő, hogy ilyet művel, hitegeti őket egy fantasztikus iskolával, aztán kiderül, hogy valami őrült, bottal…

Az asztalon a csészéhez tökéletesen passzoló porcelán alátét megremeg, majd kanárivá változik, aminek látszólag semmi fenntartása nincs az ellen, hogy a döbbent csöndet vidám trillával törje meg. Kitárja a szárnyait, tesz egy kört a levegőben, majd leszáll Burbage professzor kinyújtott ujjára.

Abby asztaltáncoltatásra számított. A madárral nem tud mit kezdeni. Túl látványos, túl kirívó, _túlságosan semmi értelme._ És annak se, mit akar ez a nő, mit keres itt, miért…

– Ó – mondja az anyja.

– Azta, ez nagyon baró volt – mondja az ajtóból Caroline, aki mégsem a barátaival lóg.

Abby nem mond semmit. Van úgy, hogy a csend sokkal kifejezőbb.

Abby apja ellenben minden előző majdnem-ingerültségét nélkülözve válik a megtestesült nyugalommá.

– Azt hiszem, kezdhetnénk elölről ezt a beszélgetést – jelenti ki, egy pillantást vetve a kezében tartott levélre.

Caroline vigyorogva betrappol a nappaliba, és a kanapé háttámlájának támaszkodva olvassa el a szöveget. Masha mellészegődik, és a férfi másik válla fölött félhangosan ő is elmotyogja a kezdő sorokat:

– Tisztelt Williams kisasszony! Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. – Elvigyorodik. Ahogy Caroline mellett áll, mintha ikrek lennének, akik a pokolból szabadultak. Abbynek nagyon nem tetszik a kép. – Édesem, boszorkány vagy – pillant fel a lányra.

– De előbb, visszaváltoztatná az alátétet, kérem? – szedi össze magát Mrs. Williams, és még egy mosolyt is sikerül az arcára varázsolnia, ami nem tűnik erőltetetnek. A tányérból kanári ehhez a mutatványhoz képest semmi. – Nem szeretném, ha hiányos lenne a készlet. Ez az egyik kedvencem ugyanis.

* * *

 _Néha a kitartás is elég ahhoz, hogy legyőzd a lehetetlent –_ üzeni a _Naruto_. És ugyanazzal a lendülettel le is tolja ezt a torkodon a lehető legtöbb formában. Az a manga, ahol egy narancssárga ninja minden ninjátlanságával és három jutsuval ment meg mindenkit, mint a fenti üzenet tökéletes reprezentációja.

Abby örülne, ha a világba kicsit kevesebb kitartás szorult volna.

* * *

A helyzet ugyanis úgy áll, hogy Abby boszorkány.

Erre mindenkinek van valami reakciója, de Abbyére speciel senki sem kíváncsi.

– Bizonyára történtek furcsa dolgok, amikor nagyon dühös voltál, esetleg izgatott. Az ilyet véletlen varázslatnak hívjuk, gyerekkorban igen gyakori, de a pálcahasználattal szerencsére mérséklődik – magyarázza Burbage professzor. Mosollyal az arcán. Mert még Abby kifakadása is csak a lelkesedésén képes picit törni, a kedvén nem.

– Nem, soha ilyesmi nem történt velem – feleli Abby, még mindig kissé kábultan ücsörögve a fotelben, ahova akkor rogyott, amikor a kanári visszatért tányérka formába.

– Dehogynem – kukorékol Caroline, aki nem zavartatja magát, és a helyzet abszolút kiélésére törekszik, teljesen szégyentelenül. – Majd megfagytam néha télen, amikor lehűtötted a szobád. Meg remegtek a tárgyak, amikor kicsi voltál.

Anyja és apja bólogatnak, világosság gyúl a szemükben, mert végül kiderül, hogy nem kísértetjárta a ház, csak a lányuk boszorkány. Nem mintha eddig bárkit is zavart volna, vagy szimplán _megemlítette volna_ , mint afféle apróságot, amivel a vécéről visszafele menet találkozott, és Abbynek fogalma sem volt egészen eddig, hogy bárkinek is feltűnt, amikor Masha úgy döntött, a tálalószekrényen a legjobb ugrálni. Úgy látszik, mindig van új a nap alatt.

Abby ettől függetlenül nyitja a száját, hogy közölje, az Masha és később Aiko hibája, nem az övé, de szerencsére még időben eszébe jut, hogy az ilyesmit bevallani sosem jó dolog. Képzeletbeli barátok? Az ember ebből kinő úgy hat-hét évesen, mert az iskolában már ciki. Ráadásul ez csak akkor történik, amikor Masha nagyon akar hatni a külvilágra.

És amikor nagyon-nagyon megerőlteti magát mellé.

Aikónak enélkül is megy, de Aiko sosem zavartatta magát amiatt, hogy érdekelje a külvilág.

– És ha nem akarok menni? – kérdezi Abby, akinek viszont még mindig nem tetszik a tény, hogy egy kanári mindenkit meggyőzött arról, a helyzet egyáltalán nem abszurd.

Az a baj, hogy de, az, nem is kicsit, morbid is, de nem, még nem szabad sikítania és végiggondolni a dolgot. _Ússz az árral_ , mondhatta vagy fogja mondani valami híres ember, esetleg ismeretlen tumblrös. _Közhely, de inkább közhelyekkel élni, mint értelmesen megőrülni._

– Előbb végig kellene hallgatnunk, amit a professzor mondani akar, Abby – rója meg az anyja, akinek a lelki egyensúlya a visszaváltoztatott porcelánnal együtt billen helyre. – Nem szabad rögtön mindent elutasítanod csak azért, mert ismeretlen, és megijedtél tőle.

Bölcs szavak lehetnének. Abby nem mondja, hogy pont azért akarja csípőből kihajítani az ötletet az ablakon úgy, ahogy van, mert _ismerős._ Mert ijesztő, mintha kirántották volna a lába alól a világot, megrázták és kifordították volna, és ő most ott lebeg a semmiben, és nem tudja, ha megmozdul, kizuhan a semmibe, vagy szerencsésen újra a földön találja magát. Mert a nyolcadik film nem volt olyan régen, és mert ez az egész helyzet, ahol egy csinos, mosolygós nő közli vele, hogy boszorkány, túl szép ahhoz, hogy ne romoljon el pillanatok alatt.

Illetve nem, nem szép. Furcsa inkább. Érdekes. Csábító.

– A film valamikor 2000 környékén jött ki, nem? – szólal meg Masha elgondolkodva. – Valószínűleg akkor játszódik. Addig simán lelépsz akár az országból is.

 _Nyugi_ , üzeni burkoltan. _Ne ess pánikba._

Késő, de Abby azért mély levegőt vesz, és igyekszik felvenni az átlagos lány 2.0 álcát.

(Az 1.0 és 1.1-es verziók csúfos kudarcot vallottak az iskolában, még évekkel ezelőtt. A jelenlegi ellenben úgy tűnik, egész jól szuperál.)

– Semmi probléma, kezdhetjük akár ezzel is – mosolyog Burbage professzor. _Még mindig_. Úgy tűnik, ez az állandó arckifejezése, ami valahol mélyen hátborzongató. – Általában azt szoktuk javasolni a felvett diákoknak, hogy legalább az első évben vegyenek részt, és ha utána sem akarják folytatni, akkor természetesen visszatérhetnek a varázstalan oktatáshoz, és teljesen kivonulhatnak a varázsvilágból. Erre azért van szükség, mert a véletlen mágia az idő múlásával túlságosan instabillá és kiszámíthatatlanná válik, amennyiben nem tanulja meg összpontosítani és korlátozni pálcavarázslatokra, ez pedig mind a gyermekre, mind pedig a környezetére veszélyt jelenthet a későbbiek folyamán.

– Szóval olyan, mint egy robbanni készülő bomba? – kotyog Caroline túlságosan is élénken, és nagyon élvezi a helyzetet. Kicsit túlságosan is.

– Caroline! – szól az anyjuk élesen. – Viselkedj!

– De hát ezt mondta!

– Ez enyhe túlzás – próbálja tisztázni a helyzetet Burbage professzor. Próbálhatja, gondolja Abby, sok szerencsét hozzá ezek után. Pláne, hogy az „enyhe" szót használta. – De nagyban megnehezítheti az életét a későbbi években, amennyiben nem sajátítja el. Az első éves tananyag főleg erre épül, az alapismeretek elsajátítása mellett, persze.

A továbbiakban roppant egyszerű a helyzet: a szülei kérdezgetnek, a professzor válaszol. Masha kérdezget, a professzor természetesen nem válaszol, és még csak meg sem hallja. Caroline néha közbeszól, általa roppant elmésnek képzelt megjegyzésekkel tűzdeli a beszélgetést, és eléri azt, hogy Abby majdnem elszólja magát bosszúból a titkos cigikészletéről. Vagy ellopja. Ha a nővére így folytatja, a stressz miatt rövid úton visszaszokik rá, arra pedig egyáltalán nem vágyik.

Abby nem kérdez semmit, igyekszik nem átgondolni a helyzetet, és végül csak végigfutja a mellékelt tájékoztatót a tárgyak listájáról. Első éveseknek tilos a seprű. Vihet macskát, baglyot vagy _varangyot._ Utóbbiban az lenne a csodás, hogy legalább Elise-t és Caroline-t kikészíthetné vele nyári szünetek alatt, teljes… két vagy három évig, amíg be nem fejezik a főiskolát vagy egyetemet, és el nem költöznek, mint Blake. Akkor maradna az anyja, akit viszont _nem_ akar kikészíteni vele.

Varangy tehát kilőve.

– Mennyi ennek a… galleonnak? Galleonnak az értéke fontban? Nagyon ingadozó az árfolyama? – kérdezi az apja, Charity Burbage pedig kész válasszal szolgál, hogy látszólag a galleon olyan masszív, amilyen masszív csak lehet ilyesmi a pénzügyi világban. Masha a szemét forgatja, és leül Abby karfájára.

– Szóval, boszorkány – kezdeményez klisésen beszélgetést, ami a kedvenc módszere arra, hogyan ne oldja a feszültséget. – Erre a fordulatra nem számítottam. Szerintem Aiko se számított. És te se. Úgy tűnik, nem Kansasben vagyunk már, Totó – paskolja meg még pluszban Abby fejét, majd kacagva arrébb ugrál, amikor az mogorván mered vissza rá.

Abby egy pillanatig gondolkozik azon, érdemes-e áthajítania rajta a díszpárnát, majd inkább letesz róla.

– Tegyük fel, hogy megyek – használja hát inkább ki a pénzügyi vitába beállt fél másodperc szünetet. A szavak keményebben jönnek ki a száján, mint tervezi, az enyhe, kitörölhetetlen orosz akcentus felerősödik kissé. De most itt a lehetőség, ki kell használni, mert honnan a fenéből tudná meg máshonnan, hogy mi a fenébe csöppent? – Milyen messze van az iskola? Milyen gyakran jöhetek haza? Tudok telefonálni? Levelet írni?

Skype-ra lenne szüksége a kényelemhez, de jó lesz a sima telefon is. Analógosan.

Charity Burbage arca megkönnyebbülten felragyog, látszólag a kérdésözönt tévesen őszinte kíváncsiságnak értelmezi. Abby rezzenéstelen arccal mered vissza rá, és közben eltökéli, bármit is tanít ez a nő, igyekszik elkerülni, vagy legalábbis a leghátsó sorban ülni. Biztos, ami biztos, veszélyes, ha a mindig mosolygós arckifejezést lehetséges még _fokozni._

– A Roxfort valahol Skóciában van, senki sem tudja, pontosan hol, mert még az alapítók tették feltérképezhetetlenné. Az ajánlott kötetek listáján ott szerepel az iskola története is, egészen a négy alapító korai életének összefoglalásától kezdve az ötvenes évek végéig…

A következő információk olyanok, mintha csak mesét hallgatna. Mindenki érdeklődve figyel, meglepő módon még Abby is. A négy házról egy rövid mese, a tulajdonságokról, amiket képviselnek, és amiket Abby egyáltalán nem érez a magáénak, az iskola rövid házirendje, a házak közti verseny, a kötelező tárgyak, majd a harmadik évtől választhatóak. Burbage professzor látszólag egy ilyet tanít. Hála az égnek.

Az egész beszélgetés kissé elhúzódik, Abby fáradt, Masha nyűgös, Aiko továbbra is a látóperemén szobrozik.

Mindenki más abszolút meggyőzve, miután Charity Burbage professzor még a hoppanálást is bemutatta, mint a világ leggyorsabb közlekedési módját.

– Mondd, Abby, hogy döntesz? – kérdezi az anyja.

Abby eddig próbált egyre kisebbre húzódni a beszélgetés közepe óta, most pedig úgy rezzen össze, mintha rajtakapták volna. Pedig nem. Valószínűleg nem. Nehéz megmondani, ha az örök megértés frusztrálóan olvashatatlanná teszi az anyja arcát.

 _Szeretnék aludni_ , gondolja. _Három réteg takaró alatt, mintha nem létezne a külvilág, és nem egy átkozott mesekönyvben lennék, amit nem is olvastam. Mintha nem most kéne egy életet megváltoztató döntést meghoznom._

– Nem feltétlenül muszáj azonnal – teszi hozzá azért. – A professzor biztos megérti.

Abby bólint.

– Oké. De úgyis mennem kell, ha nem akarok felrobbanó bomba lenni, nem igaz? – Caroline látszólag annyira nem értékeli, hogy a saját szavait használja ellene, legalábbis a fintora erre utal. – Bár még mindig nem értem, hogy lehetnék pont én boszorkány.

– Gondolj rá úgy, mint egy lehetőségre az élettől.

Burbage professzor szavai rosszabb formában már nem is érkezhetnének. Ez Masha bíztatása. Már akkor sem működött, amikor először hallotta. De Abby bólint, és igyekszik ő is mosolyogni. Reszketegre sikeredik, de jobb, mint a semmi, és látszólag a szüleit megnyugtatja, ami jó dolog, ugye.

– Megpróbálom – mondja hát. A listára felkerül az új identitás elfogadása is, mint újdonsült bababoszorkány. Vagy ilyesmi.

Burbage professzor és a szülei búcsúzáskor megbeszélik a legalkalmasabb időpontot az Abszol úti bevásárláshoz, ami látszólag az egyetlen hely egész Nagy-Britanniában, ami alkalmas a szükséges kellékek beszerzéséhez, és ami természetesen pont ezért Londonban van, négyórás autóútra Welshpooltól – nem mellesleg innen indul a vonat is.

(Búcsúzásként utána marad egy befőttesüveg, benne egy kék lángoktól ragyogó pillangóval. Állítólag megszokott, hogy hagynak valamit a leendő tanuló számára, mert nem mindig szokott jelen lenni minden családtag a tájékoztatás során, és bizonyítékként bármi apróság megteszi.

– Legalább a két másik gyereknek egyszerű lesz magyarázkodni – sóhajt megkönnyebbülten az apjuk.)

– Azta – dől végig a kanapén Caroline, miután a nő elment. – Boszorkány, mi?

– Úgy tűnik – ért egyet Abby, és hajlandó beismerni, hogy lehet, még egy kicsit a sokk hatása alatt van, ahogy bedugja az ujját az üvegbe, a pillangó pedig _átrepül_ rajta.

– Sikítani fogsz?

– Még az is előfordulhat.

– Pánikroham? – Caroline élesedő tekintete kétséges sem hagy afelől, hogy ha Abby elpoénkodja ezt a kérdést, akkor abból balhé lesz.

– Nem – rázza hát a fejét. _Talán_ , ismeri be magának.

– Akkor jó – bólint Caroline. – Arra leszek még kíváncsi, sikerül-e meggyőzni Elise-t és Blake-et mondjuk a varázsbefőtt nélkül, hogy nem kattant meg egységesen az egész család. Ó, ez jó műsor lesz.

* * *

A befőttesüveg egy darabig a polcon áll. Abby képtelen úgy létezni, hogy ne vetne rá mindig egy pillantást, így egy idő után bekerül a sarokba, a plüssök mögé, körülbelül fél óráig, amíg Caroline rá nem jön, és el nem kunyerálja tőle.

Abbynek egy pillanatra se fáj miatta a szíve.

* * *

Nem a múltban született újjá. Még csak nem is a saját világában.

Hanem egy regényben. Egy regényben, amiből csak a filmadaptációt látta, azt is csak egyszer, amiből alig emlékszik valamire, azon kívül, hogy nyilván varázslók voltak benne, és ez…

– Ez nem lehetséges – súgja Mashának és Aikónak este. A pillangó ekkor még a polcon van, a sötétben halványan derengő kék lángjai hátborzongató hangulatot kölcsönöznek a szobának. – Hogy lehetne lehetséges?

Masha az ölébe húzza. Abby még mindig elég apró ahhoz, hogy ezt a mutatványt kényelmesen kivitelezni tudják, és jelenleg a kényelem minden formája jól jön.

– Megőrültem, igaz? – kuncog fel végül halkan, miután egyik barátja se válaszol. – Végleg megkattantam.

Masha még szorosabban szorítja magához.

– Nem tudom – mormolja Abby hajába. Most, hogy lenyugodott, már elviselhető a jelenléte, nem úgy, mint egész délután. – De ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Ez izgalmas. Új. Egy fantasyban születtél újjá.

– Ahol nincs telefon.

– A fantasykban általában nincs.

– Urban fantasy. Menő alkategória.

– Mashának igaza van – lép előre Aiko, és olyan szokatlan, amit mond, hogy Abby szinte érzi, ahogy a feje búbján koppan a másik lány álla a döbbenettől. – A filmek később jöttek ki. Valószínűleg már rég elvégzed azt az iskolát, mielőtt kitör a háború.

– Tényleg, ebben háború is van – csap a homlokára Masha, kis híján Abbyt vágva fejbe. – Teljesen elfelejtkeztem róla.

– Amit mondani akarok még – folytatja Aiko, mintha nem is szakította volna félbe egy másik személyiségszilánk –, hogy ez egyben egy remek lehetőség is arra, hogy esetleg kiderítsd, miért létezünk, és hogy tudnád megállítani azt, hogy esetleg újabb szilánkok törjenek le az elmédről. Biztos a varázslók is foglalkoztak a témával. Többre mennél vele, mint a pszichológusok írásainak böngészésével.

– Ne becsüld le a transzperszonális pszichológia erejét! – hörgi Masha, miközben fenyegetően rázza az öklét Aiko felé. Ezúttal tényleg orrba találja Abbyt.

Aikónak a szeme se rebben.

Mindenesetre ez az eddigi legjobb érv amellett, hogy boszorkányképzőbe menjenek mind a hárman.

* * *

(– A nevem Abby Williams – ismétli reggel. – Tizenegy éves. Wales, Welshpool. És úgy tűnik, boszorkány vagyok. Egy létező regény világában. Egy nem létező regény világában.

Létezőnek lehet nevezni, ha Abby az egyetlen az egész bolygón, aki tud róla, hogy valahol máshol, borzasztóan messze meg fogják írni?

Mindenesetre nyomasztó. Túlságosan is.

– El kellett volna olvasni a könyveket, amíg lehet, igaz? – motyogja halkan, szinte csak magának. – Bár az se biztos, hogy segített volna, így, minimum tíz év távlatából.)

* * *

Charity Burbage tájékoztatójáról senki sem mondhatta, hogy nem volt érdekfeszítő és részletes is egyben. Többek közt kiderült, hogy létezik törvény arra, hogy ne rohanjon ki minden gyerek az utcára megmutatni a szomszédoknak a pálcáját, és azt, mit is tanult az év során. Abby nem fél attól, hogy valaha is kísértést érezne erre, a suliban egyetlen barátja sem volt, akinek dicsekedhetne azzal, épp szintet lépett és új felszerelést kap ebben az univerzális játékban.

Tényleg, a _Harry Potter_ ből játék is készült, igaz?

A két hét alatt, amíg otthon ül az Abszol úti kirándulásra várva, összeállítja a listát, amit tudnak, és ami szánalmasan gyér információnak bizonyul. Szerepel rajta Alan Rickman, Gary Oldman, egy óriáskígyó, egy gonosz varázsló, valami verseny a negyedik filmből, és sok egyéb apróság, összevissza, biztos, ami biztos. Még ha nem is Potterrel lesznek egy évfolyamon, ki tudja, a gyerek nem esik-e be a végére, és akkor jobb felkészülni rá. Mindenestre Abby nem szándékozik belekeveredni semmibe.

Felvették a Roxfortba. Nem hülye. Kell ugyan némi idő, amíg elfogadja a helyzetet, de bizonyára ez is ugyanúgy menni fog, mint minden más. Kezd belejönni valamennyire az alkalmazkodásba. Nem szükséges rá, hogy kinyírassa magát – mert amennyire emlékszik, Potter körül a vége felé hullottak az emberek, és Abby nem akar ebbe a kategóriába esni.

És akármennyire is lelkesek a szülei, az apja tisztázta, amennyiben nem tetszik neki az iskola, úgy a második évben nem muszáj visszamennie, hanem szerez egy tanárt nyárra, és felzárkózhat a normális iskolai anyagból, hogy ne csússzon évet. Csak az elsőt bírja ki.

– Én is bentlakásos iskolába jártam. Az eleje volt a legrosszabb. Szóval csak hogy tudd, anyád és én is megértjük, ha nem akarsz maradni.

Abby végtelenül hálás a lehetőségért. És komolyan gondolkodik azon, hogy élni fog vele.

– Kicsim, ugye tudod, hogy nem elküldeni akarunk itthonról? – ül le egy este az anyja is az ágyára. Feleslegesen simítgatja ki a ráncokat a takarón, majd még feleslegesebben a fürtöket Abby fején, de nem fog neki szólni erről, mert olyan gyerekes érzés, és olyan kényelmes picit tényleg csak Abbynek lenni. – Csak… szeretném, ha boldog lennél, és nem szalasztanál el egy ilyen lehetőséget.

(Abby tudja, hogy az anyja az, aki a leginkább aggódik az introvertált hajlamai miatt. Pont eleget hallotta. Meg az apját is, ahogy csitítja, hogy csak idő kell ahhoz, hogy kibontakozzon, akár az ő korában.)

– Tudom – mondja azért. – De biztos, hogy ez nem egy olyan lehetőség, amit pont érdemes lenne elszalasztani? – kérdezi, csak a rend kedvéért.

– Ha nem tetszik, csak egy év – emlékezteti. – Amíg rendeződik, aminek kell, és utána nyugodtan élheted az életed. De gondolj bele: végre hozzád hasonlóakkal járhatsz iskolába! A Hollóhát ház a professzor elmondása szerint pont hozzád való lenne, nem? Nem néznének ki, amiért szeretsz olvasni.

– Én nem is szeretek – húzza a száját Abby. _Csak szükséges._

Az anyja csak mosolyog.

– Hát persze – mondja ugyanolyan beleegyezően, mint amikor évekkel ezelőtt Mashát kínálta sütivel. – Természetesen. De azért megpróbálod, ugye? Nem utasítod el egyből, igaz?

Abby szíve szerint a fejére húzná a takarót.

– Rendben – egyezik bele, miután a menekülés ennél a beszélgetésnél nem opció.

– Ígéred?

– Ígérem.

Anyja megkönnyebbülten mosolyog, és Abbynek majdnem bűntudata támad, mielőtt emlékezteti magát, most nem hazudik: ad egy esélyt az egész természetfelettinek, és elmegy boszorkányt képeztetni magából. Legalább egy évre.

– Annyira büszke vagyok rád. És annyira hihetetlen. A kislányom boszorkány – kuncog, mintha nem is Abby lenne tizenegy éves, amivel sikeresen eléri azt, ami Mashának se sikerül általában, hogy a lány elvörösödik.

– _Anya!_ – sziszegi. – Ebben nincs semmi nagy szám!

– Ó, dehogy nincs. Apád is nagyon büszke.

– Látod, te lettél a család pici szeme fénye – motyogta a szekrény tetejéről Masha. – Egy álom vált valóra, mi?

Van úgy, hogy a világ végtelen szart dob az ember nyakába, és akkor nyelnie kell, nem hánynia. Abby rájön, hogy ez egy ilyen pillanat, így bólint. _Csak a döglött hal úszik az árral_ , mondta valaki megint más, és sajnos a helyzetre való tekintettel ez túlságosan is találó.

* * *

Abby még Blake-kel jön ki legjobban a testvérei közül – főleg azért, mert Blake az, aki a leghamarabb ér abba a korba, amikor egy babatestvérre vigyázni már nem ciki, és Abby még kellően kicsi ahhoz, hogy nyugodt szívvel igényelhesse ezt a címet. Az is hozzátartozhat még a dologhoz, hogy Blake egyetemre megy, és így nem az ő feladata lesz a bébiszitterkedés.

Abby sosem volt bajos gyerek – néha úgy érzi, gyerek se igazán –, de kifejezetten jólesik néha a pátyolgatás. Kicsit az első nővérére emlékezteti, bár csak Blake.

Caroline és Elise ugyanis teljesen mások. Nem rossz értelemben, hanem olyan semlegesen. A kapcsolatuk nem pocsék, csak… távoli. Két nővére között amúgy is alig több, mint egy év a korkülönbség, ellenben köztük és Abby között minimum hét. Amikor Abby kilenc volt, Caroline és Elise épp a második (tinédzser) dackorszakukat élték, és így természetesen bármi mást szívesebben csináltak volna, minthogy a húgukra vigyázzanak, amikor a szülők nem érnek rá.

Azt is hozzá lehet tenni, hogy Abby mentálisan úgy két évtizeddel idősebb náluk, így nem is velük tárgyalja meg minden problémáját. Azt tudja, hogy mindkét nővére alig várja már, hogy tizennégy, tizenöt, maximum tizenhat legyen, és minden összekapart életbölcsességüket megoszthassák vele – addig viszont minek? Nincs közös téma.

Ki hinné, hogy a túl nagy korkülönbség ennyire kellemetlen tud lenni. Mindkét irányban.

* * *

Elise hazaköltözik a kollégiumból. Blake segít neki, és kivesz három nap szabadságot, amíg itthon van.

Anyja teljesen tapintatosan a vasárnapi közös ebéd alatt dobja be a bombát:

– És képzeljétek, kiderült, hogy Abby boszorkány. A következő tanévet a Roxfortban kezdi.

Elise ráharap a villájára, Blake félrenyel, és fuldokol egy sort. Apjuk segítőkészen hátba veregeti.

Caroline is fuldokol, bár a nevetéstől, és vihogva lefejeli az asztalt.

Masha ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy végigjárjon az asztalon, ezúttal szabadon engedett hajjal, hosszú szoknyában és kopott farmeringben, hogy Abby szinte attól fél, lesodorja a vázát, és közben az _I Got Life_ -ot énekli.

Ez egy végtelen fokkal jobb, mit amikor a _Kalasnyikov_ ot nyomatta végtelenítve, pont a múlt héten, Szibériába illő téli felszerelésben. A végén Aiko vesztette el a nyugalmát, kirugdosta a szobából, majd befagyasztotta az ajtó zárját, hogy vissza se tudjon jönni.

(Masha természetes könnyedséggel suhant át a falon, fél méterrel arrébb, de legalább az éneklésről letett.)

Visszatérve az aktuális helyzethez, érthető módon se Elise, se Blake nem hisz nekik. Még azután se, hogy Abby az orruk alá nyomja a nagyon aprólékos, nagyon pergamen felvételi levelét, Caroline pedig túlrészletezve ecseteli, milyen is volt a kanári, meg hogyan tűnt el Burbage professzor egyik pillanatról a másikra és bukkant fel máshol.

– Oké – jelenti ki végül Blake. – Ha majd lesz rá valami bizonyíték, akkor beszéljünk erről legközelebb. Addig meg úgy teszek, mintha nem hálózta volna be valami szekta a családomat.

– Ó, de van bizonyíték – vigyorog Caroline, azzal felpattan az asztaltól, mit sem törődve apjuk megrovó tekintetével. – Fél pillanat, és hozom. Fenébe, pedig tényleg azt hittem, sikerül a lepke nélkül is.

– Mintha ezt a kaotikus magyarázatot lehetne nem holdkórosok szövegének betudni – jegyzi meg vidáman Masha az asztal tetejéről, majd átvált a _Let The Sunshine In_ ra.

Valószínűleg arra. Mert csak két sort tud belőle – és mind ebből a négy szóból áll. Néha „in" nélkül.

Abby pedig csak annyit tud, hogy a _Hair_ ben énekelték.

Soha többet nem nézi meg azt a filmet. Pláne nem Mashával.

* * *

A szellempillangó a befőttesüvegben meggyőző.

Ez lehetne meglepő is – de nem az. A holografikus vetítés ebben a korban még sci-fisebb, mint amilyen alapból kéne, hogy legyen, és bár a Star Wars tarol, attól függetlenül nem indul el (itt sem) a technológiai fejlődés ugrásszerűen ebbe az irányba.

(– Mi – mondja Elise. Apatikusan, mert a döbbenettől érzelmekre nem futja.

– Ez – tolja bele Blake kezét az üvegbe Caroline.

Abby azon gondolkodik, miért nem róla derült ki, hogy boszorkány. Van egy olyan érzése, hogy őt mérföldekkel jobban lenyűgözi ez a fejlemény, és ha bedobnák a Roxfortba, olyan lenne, mint a kóla és a mentos esete, szétpezsegné a világot.)

(Jobban belegondolva, lehet, mégis szerencse, hogy nem őt vették fel, hanem Abbyt.)

– Mit tudunk? – kérdezi végül Masha. Aiko csendesen lebeg Abby válla felett, és javítgatja a hiányosságokat a listán. Nincs sok dolga, az információk halmaza továbbra se finomodott, olyannyira nem, hogy Alan Rickman még mindig előkelő helyen áll.

– Amíg az Abszol útról nem szerezzük be a plusz könyveket, addig semmit – összegez végül Abby fáradtan. – Azt se tudjuk, Potter jelen lesz-e, attól függetlenül, hogy nem valószínű.

Összenéznek mind a hárman. Nincs semerre lépés, patthelyzet alakult ki, amiben itt szobroznak, és feleslegesen veszik végig azt, amit esetleg tudnak, és semmi értelme, olyan szorosan kapcsolódik a főszereplőhöz, és az általa okozott nagyon veszélyes helyzetekhez.

Ez csak egy mese, de Abby számára jelenleg a valóság, és tapasztalatból tudja, hogy könnyebb meghalni, mint ahogy azt a nagy átlag hiszi.

– Végül is, mindegy. Csak Pottertől távol – zárja be végül az új füzetet.

Ha valamiben biztos, hát az az, hogy nincs szükség arra, hogy háborúba keveredjen. A puszta túlélés vágyán kívül Abby továbbra sem igyekszik még egyszer meghalni holmi _cselekmény_ kedvéért, szóval… igen. Távol, meghúzva…

Lehet, az anyjának lesz igaza, és tényleg a Hollóhátba kerül, ami természetesen tökéletes, mert egy hollóhátas karakterre se emlékszik, talán csak a másik srác volt a versenyen? Sosem mondták ki, nem fektettek hangsúlyt olyanra, aki nem a vörös házba tartozott, esetleg a zöldbe, így igazából teljesen mindegy volt a végén. Most is az.

De a lényeg? A lényeg az, hogy Abby az abszolút tökéletes helyzetre törekszik: a háttérkarakter pozícióra. A statisztáéra.

A céltalanul passzív, minden nagyratörő, becsvágytól mentes életpályamodell még sosem volt ennyire vonzó, mint most.


	3. Pre-Roxfort III

**Pre-Roxfort**

 **III. rész**

Caroline körülbelül egész úton azon dilemmázik, vajon a varázslatos bevásárlóközpontot kéne megnéznie, ahol elméletileg minden extra drága, és semmit sem fog magának találni, vagy Elise maradék ösztöndíjából kéne vetetnie magának új ruhát egy teljesen varázstalan, de végtelenül hasznosabb bevásárló-negyedben.

Végül utóbbi győz – egy pillanatig sem hiszi, hogy Abby első év után otthagyná a sulit, így végül is, lesz még bőven ideje arra, hogy felderítse az új világot –, főleg azért, mert útközben rájön, a kazetta- és CD-gyűjteményének se ártana egy újabb darab. Főleg előbbinek, a méregdrága cédék még mindig inkább Elise reszortját képezik.

Abby nem érti, miért mondja, amikor úgyis bakelitet fog szerezni. Caroline imádja a zenelejátszóját, a nagy lemezeket, és akkor se hajlandó nem használni, amikor az emberiség technológiája kezd egyértelműen mást mondani erről.

(Az persze elég látványos, hogy a szüleik a létező legnagyobb megkönnyebbüléssel _egyszerre_ fújják ki a levegőt. Abby tudja, hogy az anyja már napok óta azon volt, hogyan tudna finoman előhozakodni a témával, miszerint ne az egész család egyszerre szabaduljon rá a varázsvilágra. Ami eleve nem lehetséges, mert Elise minden elfogadása ellenére még mindig idegenkedik a mágia gondolatától is, Blake-nek pedig dolgoznia kell.)

(A varázsvilág átmenetileg megmenekül a Caroline hurrikántól.)

* * *

Abby még sosem volt nagyobb városban – ebben az életben legalábbis –, így London lassan előbukkanó nyúlványai az autópálya mentén, valamint az egyre ritkább növényzet szolgál némi újdonsült varázzsal. Némileg. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire hozzá lehet szokni a vidéki élethez, és most, hogy itt vannak, tömérdek autóval, még több házzal, az egész utazás kissé nyomasztó élmény is egyben.

Nem szívesen mászkálna itt egyedül. Azt se tudja elképzelni, Caroline miért szeretne Elise-szel karöltve beleolvadni az egyik bevásárlóközpontba, vagy hogy a szüleik hogy engedik meg, de tulajdonképpen Elise már városi lány, és az utolsó, amit tenne, az az, hogy magára hagyja Caroline-t. Ezen az egy dolgon a főiskola képtelen volt változtatni. Ez egy fix pont a világegyetem szövetén. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

Abby reméli, hogy egy nap majd ő is határtalan magabiztossággal lesz képes belevetni magát a tömegbe, és nem érez majd késztetést arra, hogy harminchat (tizenegy) éves léte ellenére is igyekezzen a lehető legközelebb maradni az anyjához.

* * *

Charity Burbage professzor a megbeszélt helyen vár rájuk, mappával a kezében, a múltkori kék flitteres táskájával. Ezúttal nem valami hivatalos hangulatú kosztümöt visel, hanem hosszú, foltmintás szoknyát és csillagos felsőt kardigánnal. Masha azon nyomban újból beleszeret, és a Kleopátra-frizura mellé hamarosan lecosplayeli az egész szerelést, csak más színárnyalatban.

Aiko csak mogorván felsóhajt. Az ő ízlésének látszólag nem felel meg a tiritarka hangulat.

(Abby este úgy tesz, mint akinek nem tűnik fel, hogy a kimonón a cseresznyevirág szirmait felváltotta valami csillagpor-szerű, halványan derengő minta.)

(Mashában nincs ennyi tapintat.)

– Innen nincs messze a Foltozott Üst – kezdi a bevezetést, mint valami idegenvezető. Mosolyog. Milyen meglepő. – Londonban ez az egyetlen bejárat az Abszol útra, már ami a mugli oldalt illeti. Elsőre talán zavaró lehet majd a bejutás, de másodjára már könnyebb észrevenni, ha az ember _tudja_ , hogy ott van. Összeállítottam továbbá egy listát az ajánlott üzletekről, ahol a legegyszerűbb beszerezni a kellékeket. A diákok közül ide jönnek a legtöbben, szóval már tapasztaltak egy elsős felszerelésének összeállításában. Erre jöjjenek, kérem.

Abby anyja és apja habozás nélkül követi, és a következő pillanatban már elmerülnek valami beszélgetésben, amit Abbynek se ereje, se kedve követni. Masha _CHVRCHES_ számokat dúdol, egyiket a másik után, miközben hol előttük, hol rajtuk keresztül ugrál a tömegben, ami merőben szokatlan tőle, ugyanis inkább a mostanában hallottakat vagy a mainstream popkultúra termékeit részesíti előnyben.

Vagy a tömény agyfaszként címkézett baromságokat. Kalasnyikov, ugyebár.

Aiko legalább Abby mellett lépdel, ami szinte bármelyik másik ország városában fantasztikus lenne az augusztusi hőség ellen, de balszerencsére London pont az a hely, ahol nem igazán ismerik a kánikulát. Kellemes meleget igen, de ennél még Moszkvában is forróbb volt anno a nyár.

Charity Burbage szerencsére figyelmes annyira, hogy nem erőlteti Abbyre a társalgást, két kérdés után elegánsan visszatereli a szülőkhöz a témát, és minden felnőtt hagyja, hogy a kislány a kirakatok bámulásával foglalja el magát. Abby elégedett ezzel a felállással. Majdnem ő is elkezdi dúdolni a _Leave A Trace-_ t Mashával együtt. Majdnem. Kissé talán túlzás lenne.

A Foltozott Üst, mint kiderül, teljesen hű a nevéhez, és leginkább egy lepukkadt kocsmához hasonlít, ami olyan szinten olvad bele a két szomszédos, szintén nem túl fényűző bolt közé, ahogy Abbynek abszolút nem tűnt volna fel, ha egyedül van. Ami azt illeti, a szomszédos boltokat se nagyon méltatta volna akárcsak egy pillantásra is, mert az egyik egyértelműen bezárhatott már évek óta, a kirakatban álló, napszítta borítójú könyvek szürkésbarna monotonitását csak tovább növelte az egyenletes porréteg. A lemezbolt megrepedt üvegének pedig minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét együttesek szintén kifakult poszterei borították, amik nem engedtek bepillantást az üzlet belsejébe, de ugyanakkor nem is nyújtottak akkora esztétikai élményt, hogy ezt a hiányt képesek legyenek kompenzálni.

Burbage professzor csupán egy pillanatra áll meg, hogy biztosítsa őket, a hely lepukkantsága ellenére teljesen biztonságos, sőt, egyenesen híres varázsló- és boszorkánykörökben, kiemelkedő történelmi jelentőséggel bír, és attól még, hogy egy koszos, félig elhagyatott üzlet külsejét kölcsönzi, még nem rossz hely. Abby biztos abban, hogy feleslegesen töri magát, mert innentől kezdve sosem lépheti át egyedül a hely küszöbét, amennyiben bármit is szeretne vásárolni. Nem panaszkodik emiatt, még szülőkkel is vonakodik továbblépni.

Caroline valószínűleg azért megpróbálná.

– Daisy Dodderidge az első tulajdonosa és az alapítója, az ezerötszázas évek elején épült. Akkoriban még nem volt ritka, hogy akár mugli vendég is betévedt ide – folytatja a történelmi érdekességeket Burbage professzor. – Ez mellesleg London legrégebbi pubja, ha nem is közismert minden körben.

Ami egy roppant udvarias megfogalmazása annak, hogy nyilván a muglik tévednek, erről vitatkozni se érdemes – anyja kissé megfeszülő mosolya legalábbis erről árulkodik. De a nő hamar továbblép másik, kevésbé kényes témára, amint érzi az alig megsavanyodó hangulatot.

– Szóval nem kocsma – slisszol be Masha az ajtón keresztül (szó szerint), hátrahagyva mindannyiukat.

– Mintha lenne különbség alkoholszolgáltatásra berendezkedett intézmények között – jegyzi meg Aiko epésen.

– Édesem, neked egy koktélbár és egy söröző között sincs különbség – dugja vissza a fejét az ajtón Masha. Úgy fest, mintha valami nagyon morbid és életszerű ajtódísz lenne, már csak egy kopogtató karika hiányzik a fogai közül. – A te véleményedre nem alapoznék.

Aiko néma válasza már egészen szokványos reakció. A következő pillanatban Masha egész teste előbukkan egy pillanatra, ahogy Burbage professzor belöki az ajtót, és előre lép.

A kocsma (pub) belseje ugyanolyan, mint a külseje: említésre se méltó, kopott, unalmas és szürke. Ahhoz képest, hogy állítólag a legrégebbi ivó a városban, nem úgy tűnik, hogy a tulaja büszke lenne rá. Abby nem igazán mer szétnézni, a kíváncsiságot nem érdemes ilyesmire pazarolni, és szíve szerint a lehető legkevesebb időt töltené itt. A kocsma (pub!) hangulata kellemetlen. Csendes, persze, ami talán a napszaknak köszönhető, az az egy-két vendég nem igazán csap zajt, de van valami a sötét fában és a mocskos ablakokon beszűrődő fényben, ami miatt úgy érzi, mintha visszadobták volna a tényleges tizenhatodik századba, a kocsma alapításának éveibe. Mintha kint nem ismernék az autót, a metrót, a telefont, és hamarosan az internetet is. Mintha visszarázódtak volna egy olyan korszakba, ahol a mágia volt a létező legvarázslatosabb dolog.

Mintha épp betrappolt volna Középföldére, egy lerobbant helyre, amin előzőleg gázolt át egy horda törpe, akik kiürítették az éléskamrát.

És a végtelenségig lehetne ragozni. Tudja, hogy túlreagálja, hogy a hely feleannyira sem vészes, mint amilyennek érzi, sőt, kifejezetten tiszta, és egyik ember se fest úgy, mint aki kést rántana a vécében, de van valami az elméje mélyén, ami nem hagyja nyugodni, ami miatt az egész félhomályos helyiség baljóslatúvá válik.

Anyja megérzi rajta a nyugtalanságot, és a vállánál fogva igyekszik a professzor után terelni, miközben Burbage biccentése mellé bájosan rámosolyog a csaposra, apja pedig köszön. Ami Abbyt illeti, igyekszik nem hiperventillálni, és titokban Masha kezét markolássza, miközben Aiko lopva a tarkójára nyomja jeges kezét, mintegy fizikai bizonyítékként arra, hogy itt van, jelen van, és nem fog eltűnni.

Az egész csak pár másodpercig tart, amíg kiérnek az aprócska hátsó udvarra, ahol mind a négyen szoronganak, a két szellemszerű tudatszilánk pedig félig a falba ágyazódik. Az ajtó bezárul mögöttük, visszaszorítva a _pub_ nyomasztó légkörét és Abby érthetetlen érzelmeit is, amik majd a későbbiekben vizsgálatra szorulnak ugyan, de egyelőre olyan sorsa jutnak, mint minden más is mostanában: várniuk kell.

– Az Abszol útra csak pálcával lehet bejutni, ez egy biztonsági intézkedés akkorról, amikor még nem létezett a Titokvédelmi Alaptörvény, és a muglik is látogatták a helyet. Akkoriból mindenféle abszurd védelmi fal maradt vissza, a boszorkányégetések mindenkiből kihozták a kreativitást.

– Érdekes megfogalmazás – jegyzi meg az apja, figyelmesen hallgatva a professzor magyarázatát, aki folytatja.

– Higgye el, Mr. Williams, vannak ennél furább bejáratok is. Kész tragédia, a kultúránk mit hisz diszkrétnek, de hát nincs mit tenni.

– Akkor Abby lesz az egyetlen, aki be tud jutni ide? – kérdezi az anyja. – És ha valamire szüksége lesz az iskolában, ami nincs nála, hogyan tudnánk megszerezni?

– Először is inkább megmutatnám a bejutást – húzza elő a pálcáját Burbage professzor. – Szélről három téglányi fel, kettő átlósan jobbra – kopogtatja meg a megfelelő részt, derékmagasságban.

– Nem épp a legkényelmesebb helyen van – hajol előre Masha, majd hátra is ugrik, ahogy a fal megmozdul, és az apró nyílás villámgyorsan tágulva utat enged nekik.

Abby látja, hogy a szüleinek is kell pár pillanat, amíg emésztik a látványt, az abszolút fantasy-filmeket idéző utcát, a talárokkal, süvegekkel, olykor-olykor pedig épp csak felvillanó régi, középkori ruhákra hajazó öltözékekkel (bár igen, felbukkan egy-egy farmer, rövid szoknya és hasonló, mintegy prezentálva, hogy léteznek azért olyanok is, akik egyetértenek azzal, hogy hosszú _ruhában_ rohangálni nem mindig kényelmes), a fura üzletekkel, a felvillanó fényekkel. Nem olyan zsúfolt, mint amennyire Abby várja – mintha a filmekben mindig is többen lettek volna itt? Tömeggel? –, és jóval szélesebben terül szét, akár két autó is simán elférhetne, járdával.

Tömegnyomor kiiktatva. Ez egy tényleges út, nem csak névleg, egy komplett sétány. Masha már belemászik az egyik kirakatba, a szó legszorosabb értelmében. Abbynek ötlete sincs, mégis mi olyan izgalmas egy rakat üstön, mikor tucatnyi másik, szokatlanabb üzlet is tornyosul körülöttük, de nem szól.

– Ami az előzőt illeti, bagolypostával lehet rendelni, egyenesen az iskolából, egy korlátozott mennyiségben persze. Az iskolai baglyok mindig rendelkezésre állnak. De ha ragaszkodnak hozzá, hogy maguk vegyék meg, a Foltozott Üstben a csapost lehet megkérni, hogy nyissa ki az átjárót. Ő mindig segítséget nyújt az ilyen esetekben – mondja. – Az unokatestvéremék is ezt szokták, amikor valamire szüksége van a gyereknek, én pedig épp nem tudok elszabadulni az iskolából.

Az első és egyetlen közös megállójuk a Gringotts Bank, ahol Abby igyekszik szemkontaktus nélkül átvészelni az eseményt, mert nyilván vannak koboldok, ahogy az a jó mesékhez illik, és mind furcsa kis lények, akik látszólag nem igazán törődnek senkivel, de ez nem teszi kevésbé hátborzongatóvá a helyet.

Ezúttal Aiko az, aki a kezét szorongatja, kissé elpirulva – bár ez inkább csak egy egészségesebb, rózsaszín árnyalatot kölcsönöz az arcának –, és nem hajlandó elmozdulni a közeléből. Ez egy döbbenetesen félelmetes fejlemény lehetne, mérföldkő a kapcsolatukban, ha nem lenne annyira feszült a légkör, és Abbyt ne töltené el ettől forró rémület. Masha az unalmas pénzügyre hivatkozva kint marad, amiért a kislány különösen hálás, nincs szükség ezen a helyen ricsajra. Van valami a lényekben, az éles arcukban és szúrós tekintetükben, ami miatt Abby szíve szerint messzire menekülne ebből az épületből. Nem olyan értelemben, mint a Foltozott Üsttől, ez inkább csak puszta túlélési ösztön.

Ha a varázsvilág összes helye ilyen hatással lesz rá, nagyon hosszú és fárasztó évnek néz ám elébe.

A bankból kiérni tényleg felszabadító. Aiko elengedi a kezét – Abby ujjai rég elgémberedtek a hidegtől, körmeire mintha jégvirág ült volna, de egy szót sem szól miatta, inkább bedugja a nadrágja zsebébe melegedni, mert Aiko _megnyílt_ , ez pedig nyilván egy történelmi pillanat. Masha odalibben melléjük, bár folyamatosan a koboldokat bámulja, olyan éles tekintettel, amit csak ritkán látni az arcán.

Burbage professzor kihúz egy pergamenlapot a mappájából és átnyújtja. Összességében két oldalnyi, kézzel körmölt, tökéletesen olvasható lista, boltokról, ajánlásokról. A mappában tucatnyi hasonló. Azután egy borítékot is elővesz a táskából, amit viszont egyenesen Abbynek ad oda.

– A jegy a vonatra – magyarázza. – .King's Cross, kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány, tizenegykor indul. Általában ajánlatos korábban odaérni, mivel az utolsó negyedórában nagyon nagy tud lenni a peronon a tömeg. A két vágány közötti első falszakaszon keresztül lehet belépni; de csak varázslókat és boszorkányokat enged át, így önöknek kint kell sajnos maradniuk, Mr. és Mrs. Williams – fejezi be bocsánatkérően.

– Újabb elképesztő biztonsági intézkedés? – kérdezi a férfi. A hangjából azonban kicsendül a szórakozás, hogy nem érzi igazán megbántva magát.

– Olyasmi – ismeri el Burbage professzor.

– Remélem, nem tartottuk fel – kezdi a búcsúzkodást Abby anyja.

– Dehogy, a következő diák később, háromra érkezik a szüleivel – válaszolja. – Bőven van időm. Örülök, hogy segíthettem.

Szertartásosság. Köszönések. A felnőttek kezet ráznak, Abby kap egy jókívánságot a szerencsés iskolakezdéshez, amivel nem sokra tud menni ugyan, de nyilván a szándék a lényeg. Maga Abby előkészíti a listáját, ami közel se olyan hosszú, mint amire gondolt volna a filmek alapján – nem mindenki hatalmas bőröndöket húzogatott magával? –, elcseni a lapot az anyjától, és próbálja összehasonlítani, amíg az udvarias körök tartanak.

Ajánlott üzletek, javasolt olvasmányok az „egész családnak is", hogy tisztában legyenek az alapokkal. A tanácsos mennyiség mindenből a kötelezővel szemben.

Bájital-összetevőket elsőéveseknek nem érdemes vásárolni, ha nem akar külön főzőcskézni, az iskola biztosítja azt az órák során. Seprűt a későbbiekben sem érdemes szerezni, amennyiben nem ejti rabul a kviddics, ami látszólag pont az a seprűs sport, amire Abby is emlékszik, és ami a legkevésbé sem érdekli, mert köszöni szépen, ő épp szereti a jelenlegi életét, és nem akarja agyonüttetni magát egy agresszív labdával. Vagy lezuhanni a seprűről, mert vihar van. Vihar volt a filmben, nem? És még csak le se fújták a mérkőzést… A háziállaton gondolkozik, de még nem tudja, hogyan hozhatná fel, ha egyszer technikailag van olyan, hogy iskolai bagoly, macska meg akkor minek? Különben is, Masha és Aiko – bár inkább csak Masha – bőven kimeríti ezt a kategóriát.

– Kezdjük a legkönnyebbekkel – javasolja az anyja. – Az a pálca, igaz?

Nyilvánvalóan hamarabb végeznének, ha kétfelé válnának, és valamelyikük mondjuk a könyveket intézné, de úgy tűnik, mindkét szülője túlságosan kíváncsi ahhoz, hogy lemaradjon a történelmi pillanatról, amit a lányuk első pálcája jelent.

(Ami abszolút nevetséges, semmi fontos nincs ebben.)

Masha és Aiko is legalább annyira izgatottak, mint a szülei, bár utóbbin nem igazán látszik, csupán ujjai apró rángása árulja el, mielőtt elrejti kimonója ujjába.

Az üzlet… kiábrándító. Mintha csak a Foltozott Üst szomszédait igyekezne leutánozni poros és szegényes kirakatával, de emellé még szinte el is tűnik az őt közrefogó épületek között. _Ollivander_ – áll az ajtó fölött nagybetűkkel, épp csak kopottan, de az alatta lévő feliratból már szinte hiányoznak a betűk, annyira halvány egyes részeken. Az üzlet feletti rész – lakás, esetleg raktár? – elhagyatottnak tűnik. A vakolat mállik, az egyik ablak párkánya ferde.

Összességében nem túl bizalomgerjesztő a látvány, de Burbage professzor csak ezt az egy boltot tűntette fel, és megjegyzésként ott áll mellette kihangsúlyozva, hogy a legjobb pálcák itt kaphatóak. Abby nem emlékszik, látott-e az utcán más pálcakereskedőt is, de hacsak a pálca nem fogyóáru, amit gyakran szükséges cserélni – ez pedig nem tűnik valószínűnek –, akkor nem nagyon lesz a környéken más. A piac nem biztos, hogy elviselné a konkurenciát.

De lehet, azért kopott, mert más a csilivili, új üzletet keresi fel. Abby nem tudja. Abby csak abban biztos, hogy a kirakatban azt a bársonypárnát vagy ki kéne cserélni valami kevésbé kopottra, vagy még jobb lenne lefüggönyözni magát a kirakatot is, mert amilyen keskeny, szinte inkább vécéablaknak lehetne nevezni.

Nagyon magas vécéablaknak ugyan, de akkor is csak vécéablaknak.

– Ide se jönnék éjszaka – motyogja az apja, aztán belöki az üzlet ajtaját.

Csengőszó hallatszik, ahogy belépnek. A bolt félhomályos – és Abby száz százalékig biztos, hogy ilyen jelenet nem volt a filmekben. Nos, legyen kilencvenkettő, és marad hibatűrésnek nyolc százalék arra az esetre, ha tévedne, ami nem valószínű: a hely túl egyszerű, túl monoton, egyszersmind túlságosan is _zsúfolt._ Plafonig érő polcokon száz-, ha nem ezerszámra állnak a dobozok, mind felcímkézve, különböző színben és méretben. Némelyik helyen kupaconként egyformák sorakoznak, de akad olyan polc is, amelyiken nem találni két azonosat. Nincs pult – az egyetlen bútor egy szék.

– Jó napot – bukkan elő szinte a semmiből egy öregember. Masha rikoltva hátraugrik, neki egy polcnak, amin enyhén, szinte észrevétlenül megrázkódnak a dobozok, ahogy súrolja őket. A többiek, beleértve Aikót is, összerezzennek.

Az öreg szeme olyan kék, mintha vak lenne, és hátborzongatóan rezzenéstelenül nézi őket.

Abby tudja, hogy az anyja nagyon kemény, és a legkényelmetlenebb szituációban is képes udvariasan mosolyogni, de mindig bámulatos látni, amikor kamatoztatja ezt a képességét.

– Jó napot – köszön kedvesen. – A lányunknak keresünk pálcát, és a professzor ajánlotta ezt az üzletet.

Az öreg szeme mintha egy pillanatra elidőzne Aikón, de ennyi erővel akár Abby apját is bámulhatja, aki mögötte áll.

– Örülök. A családom régóta foglalkozik már pálcakészítéssel – mondja. – Az Ollivander-pálcák pedig mindig is az egyik legjobbak voltak.

– Régóta foglalkoznak… – horkan fel Masha. – Láttátok kint a feliratot? Krisztus előtt kezdték a melót.

– Első boszorkány a családban? – kérdezi az öreg. Abby csak bólintani tud, kinyitni a száját nehéz, mert Masha épp a szék háttámláján egyensúlyozik… vagy legalábbis úgy tesz, mintha azt csinálná, mivel kizárt, hogy az a rozoga förmedvény bárkit elbírjon így, és közben pofákat vág. Nagyon nem vicces a szituáció, idegesítőbb viszont annál inkább, és minden erejét elveszi, hogy ne figyeljen rá. A vénembert azonban látszólag nem zavarja ez a némaság. – Érdemes tudni, kisasszony, hogy a pálca választja a boszorkányt, nem pedig fordítva. Éppen ezért nagy becsben kell tartani őket. A hűségük se egyértelmű mindig, van, amelyiket ki kell érdemelni, és van, amelyik, ha nem bánnak jól vele, cserbenhagyja a gazdáját.

– Tehát, ezek a pálcák… életben vannak? – kérdezi Abby apja, és mellé bizonytalanul mered a polcokra, mintha a sok ezer doboz hirtelen sokkal fenyegetőbbé változott volna, és bármelyik pillanatban rájuk vethetnék magukat.

Abby szerint sokkal nyugtalanítóbb az, ahogyan Ollivander rámered. Inkább a pálcahadsereg.

– Bizonyos szempontból.

Többet nem mond, hanem visszafordul a kislányhoz, közben már elő is ránt a zsebéből egy mérőszalagot.

– Akkor térjünk is a lényegre. Melyik a pálcát tartó keze?

– Mármint milyen kezes vagyok? – kérdez vissza pislogva, ügyet sem vetve a felvihogó Mashára. – Jobb.

Az öreg mérései mintha teljesen haszontalanok lennének, de csak van valami oka – hisz ebben Abby nagy naivan, amíg be nem fejeződik, és egyetlen szám se kerül egyetlen fecnire se, pedig van vagy egy tucat különböző távolság, amit meg kell jegyeznie. Vagy az egész csak egy nagy becslés, hogy nehogy olyan hosszú pálcát kapjon, amivel a saját szemét szúrja ki?

Ollivander egy idő után kikapja a levegőből a mérőszalagot – Abbyben ebben a pillanatban tudatosul, hogy a tárgy félig magától mozgott végig –, s a polcok felé siet.

Ami ezután következik, egy nagyon csúnya és hatásos… semmi. Abby arra az egyre emlékezett az első filmből, amikor a főhős kezébe pakolják a pálcákat, és az a nem passzolókkal felrobbant meg szétszór dolgokat. Nála egyik pálca se csinál semmit suhintás közben. Nincsen semmilyen látványos effekt, robbantás vagy hasonló. A sokadik pálca után se.

Diófa-egyszarvúszőr kombinációval kezd, majd mogyoró-sárkány szívhúrral folytatja. Egyenes, egyforma botokra számít, ehelyett olyanokat kap a kezébe, amik inkább szépen csiszolt gallyra emlékeztetik. Formájuk a fa erezetét követi, nem tökéletesen egyenes egyik se, sőt, akad olyan, amiben göcsört is van. Igazán egyediek és lenyűgözőek.

(– Háromféle magot használunk: egyszarvúszőr, sárkány szívizomhúr, főnix farktolla – mondja Ollivander. Abby nem biztos, hogy bármelyikükhöz is szólna, mert a szülei egy-két kérdését eddig nagyrészt eleresztette a füle mellett.

– Vajon élő sárkányokat ölnek le hozzá? És miért a szívükből? – kérdezi Masha. – Az istenit, Aiko, megfagyok, tekerd le kicsit a légkondid.

– Sárkány – súgja izgatottan az anyja. – Hallod, Erik? Sárkány!)

Végül úgy a huszadik és harmincadik pálca között lesz meg az igazi.

– Tízhüvelykes fűzfa pálca, főnixtollal – nyújtja át.

Ez a pálca se robbant fel semmit, de cserébe maréknyi kékesen ragyogó, aprócska szikrát köpdös. Nem sokat, csak amennyi piciny pocsolyaként belepheti a lába előtt a padlót. Az ujjaiban szétterjedő _valami_ egyszerre illik és áll éles ellentétben a helyiségben uralkodó hűvössel, ami félig Aiko hibája.

De nem igazán érzi élőnek, a szikrák és a _valami_ pedig eltűnnek, ahogy a pálca visszakerül a dobozba. Abby nem érzi boszorkánynak magát. Mégis, _varázsolt._

Ollivander elgondolkodó tekintete pedig végig kísérti, ahogy kilépnek az üzletből.

(– Azt mondják, akire hosszú út vár, hamarabb eljut céljához egy fűzfapálcával. Sok szerencsét, kisasszony. A főnixtoll pálcák mindig is makacsok és rakoncátlanok voltak, de valódi társaivá válnak azoknak, akik kiérdemlik ezt a kiváltságot.

Ez a második szerencsekívánság, és mégis, ez milliószor komolyabb, mint Charity Burbage professzor udvarias, már-már kötelező mondata. Egy pálcának nem kéne ilyen súlyosnak lennie a kezében, még dobozzal sem, nem igaz?)

* * *

– Hát, ez érdekes volt – jegyzi meg az anyja, amikor kilépnek az üzletből. – Nos, mi legyen a következő állomás? A ruhára szavazok.

– Ez az – csúszik ki suttogva Aiko száján.

Masha csúnyán rávigyorog.

– A kis fashionista.

– Fogd be – motyogja elpirulva a lány. De kell egy kis idő, amíg visszaszerzi hűvös távolságtartását.

– Akkor én addig megveszem azokat az üvegcséket – ajánlja rögtön az apja, aki nagyon sztereotipan nem bírja az ilyesmit, és kapva kap a menekülés lehetőségén. – Meg mi is kell? Teleszkóp?

Végül az üst és a mérleg feladata is nála landol, az anyja pedig legalább olyan lelkesen toppan be a Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába, mintha csak a világot készülne megváltani.

Ha Ollivander boltja (vajon tényleg így hívták az öregembert, vagy az üzlet alapítása óta változott a családnév?) kopott és üres volt, a szabászaté világos, pasztell és végtelenül vintage. A szélen kialakított ülősarokban mindössze egyetlen nő üldögél, az alacsony asztalkán elhelyezett pergamenek között válogatva. Varázslatos prospektusok, ugrik be Abbynek. Te jó ég, itt szoktak reklámozni is. Egy másik boszorkány egy alacsony, mályvaszín egyenruhás lánykával vitatkozik valami szabásminta felett. Páran az oldalt kihelyezett kalapok és süvegek között válogatnak. Összességében azonban nincsenek túlságosan sokan, nem egy H&M a hely, akció idején.

Az üzlet közepén pár mozdulatlan próbababán néhány különösen vékony, szinte nyári ruhának tűnő talár, alattuk szekrényen és akasztókon végtelen mennyiségű anyag és minta. Aiko elbűvölten rögtön feléjük lebben, az abszolút csoda olyan mértékben ül ki az arcára, hogy egy darabig még Masha is tátott szájjal bámul rá.

– Jó napot!– siet hozzájuk egy szintén mályvataláros nő, és rámosolyog Abbyre. – Ó, csak nem Roxfort, édesem?

Masha eddig viseli el a dolgot, és inkább Aiko mellé pattan. Egy darabig mintha csendben vitatkoznának egy sötétkékből lilába átmenő anyag felett (– Tiszta univerzumos! – állítja Masha), amitől olyan látványt nyújthat az egész, mintha feltámadt volna valami láthatatlan huzat a teremben, aztán kiegyeznek abban, hogy nem értenek egyet. Masha az extrémebb minták felé táncol, és hangosan kukorékol, amikor egy tükörtojásos-kiscsibés anyagot kotor elő a feledésből, mint a huzat agresszívebb változata, ami látszólag ér annyit, hogy igyekezzen hatni az anyagi világra, Aikót pedig mintha hipnotizálta volna egy kéken irizáló, hófehér selyem.

Ami Abbyt illeti, hamar elveszti a lendületet. Rövidnadrágjában és Caroline-tól örökölt, kopott pólójában különösen esetlennek érzi magát az egész, borzasztóan lányos üzletben, és akkor se lesz jobb, amikor az unalmas, fekete anyagot, ami szinte szentségtörésnek hat az üzlet fényében, ráigazítja a nő, miközben az anyjával cseveg, aki olykor vágyakozva pillant az egyik próbababán lengedező ruhára.

– Augusztusban már kissé leül a roxforti szezon, általában minden diák igyekszik júliusban elintézni a vásárlást, hacsak teheti – mondja közben a nő, és ügyesen feltűzi a talár alját. – Így ni.

A három rend talár helyett az anyja négyet kér, biztos, ami biztos. Abby nem érti, miért, a három látszólag egy elég ésszerű mennyiség, de rendben, legyen kisebb remény, hogy varázslatos módon mind elszakad. Egész félévben hordhat _ruhát_. Legalább nem egy elnagyolt hálóingre hasonlít, bár Masha ördögi kacaja a háttérben nem sok jót ígér.

Amikor kilépnek az utcára, hatalmas szatyrokkal, amikben a köpenytől kezdve a süvegig minden benne van, Abbynek csak akkor jut eszébe, hogy a filmekben vagy rendes ruhákban, vagy pedig ingben, nyakkendőben és köntösben szambáztak mindig. Ezen a taláron még csak kapucni sincs, aminek megváltoztathatná a színét.

És milyen furcsa, hogy ezekre emlékszik, de például a cselekményt a világért se tudná még mindig felidézni.

* * *

Abby végül nem kap háziállatot. Meg se említi, a szülei meg egyszerűen átugorják azt a részt, mivel alatta nagybetűvel a seprűt vinni tilos figyelmezetés túlságosan is figyelemfelkeltő és izgalmasabb, mint holmi macskák és varangyok. Abby nem említi – nincs szüksége háziállatra. Meg lehet oldani anélkül is az életet, mint ahogy a professzor is mondta. Különben is, a könyvek egy kisebb vagyon, ha egy részük használt is, és az ajánlott olvasmányok felével együtt bőven túllépik a limitet. Abby sejti, hogy egy darabig nem lesz semmi extra az életében – de valószínűleg nem is kell, elvégre mi lehetne nagyobb luxus, minthogy a Roxfortba menjen? Legalábbis Caroline szerint, valószínűleg.

(A varázsvilágnak ráadásul elég korlátozott kínálata van mind a pszichológiát (semmi), mind az irodalmat (egy polc) illetően, ami roppant szomorú, főleg az előbbi, mert így körülbelül kilőhetnek minden varázslatos megközelítést a problémájukat illetően.)

 _Bőrönd_ – áll még a Burbage professzor által ajánlott jegyzeteken. – _Általában törésálló bűbájjal kezelt, nagyon biztonságos, törékenyebb holmik szállítására alkalmas._

Ezek szerint mégiscsak van láda, amit végigcipelhet az egész vasútállomáson. Most épp egy kő fog leesni a szívéről. Mindjárt… mindjárt… puff.

Tessék.

Tekintve, hogy az egy darab megmaradt bőröndöt Abby nem sajátíthatja ki csak úgy, ez egy elég szükségszerű elem, így a kislány dönthet, az anyjával megy pergament, tintát és tollat venni (szintén nem szerepel a listán, szintén szükséges, mert látszólag papírra, golyóstollal írt házi feladatot nem illik beadni), vagy az apjával bőröndöt nézni.

Ez nem igazán választás kérdése. A külcsín érdekében csak az utóbbi opció jöhet szóba. Így Abby kompromisszumok és némi gyerekes duzzogás árán, de boldog tulajdonosa egy viszonylag elfogadható méretű utazóládának, ami egyszerű, barna, és a fedele csak arra vár, hogy valami gyerekes impulzustól hajtva telematricázza majd nevetséges figurákkal, amit öt év múlva már nagyon fog bánni, amikor majd körömlakklemosóval (meg persze körömmel) kaparhatja le az egészet. Ráadásként az apja is nagyon lelkes, mert mint kiderül, egy ilyen, kissé bűbájosan párnázott, elég tágas láda olcsóbb, mint egy középkategóriás bőrönd, mint amilyenben Elise cipeli a ruháit a koliba és vissza.

Életében nem kapott egyszerre ennyi mindent, és most akárhogy próbálja, a szeleburdi ugrálhatnék igyekszik mindenképp rátörni. Az is előny, hogy nem próbálták megátkozni az utcán azért, mert normális ruhákban van, nem pedig talárban – vagy akármit szoktak errefelé –, és ez a tendencia látszólag állandó. A beígért háborúnak még csak nyoma sincs.

* * *

Caroline és Elise táskákkal bástyázták körül a kávézóasztalt, előbbi hevesen integet, amikor kiszúrja őket, utóbbi villámgyorsan eltűnteti csokoládé tortája utolsó felét, mielőtt a húgának akárcsak eszébe juthatna lecsapni a tányérjáról.

Az ő délutánjuk nyilván remekül telt. Ők valószínűleg ettek.

Az ő gyomruk nem korog hangosan, mint Abbyé, aki az ebédidőt pálcasuhogtatással töltötte, a második esélyt az ebédidőre meg talárszabászatban. De Blake lassan végez a munkával, és utána étterembe mennek. Családi vacsora, egy utolsó nagy, közös dőzsölés, mielőtt két gyerek iskolába megy messzire, a harmadik dolgozik, a negyedik pedig minden idejét az egyetemi felvételijébe öli majd. Ami hazugság, mert Caroline egy perccel se fog többet tanulni, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges.

– És ha addig összeesik? – morogja Masha, védelmezően csimpaszkodva Abbybe, amivel inkább csak ront a helyzeten.

Caroline, mintha csak hallaná, nagylelkűen felajánlja a maradék fánkját, mielőtt elindulnak az ő szerzeményeiket is bepakolni a kocsiba.

– Mindenképp szereznünk kell matricákat – szemez Elise Abby újdonsült bőröndjével később, ami a csomagtartóban csücsül, mint egy hatalmas mackó.

Ó. Akkor ezek szerint mégsem annyira gyerekes impulzus.

Ez _genetika._

* * *

Megjegyzések:

Bocsánat a késésért, az egész előző hónap a Camp Nanowrimós projektem írásával ment el, és másra nem maradt elég energiám. Ez úgy egy harmincezer szót jelent a hónapra, ami lehet, más esetben nem egy nagy mennyiség, de nekem varázslatosan sokat jelent. Ráadásul végtelenül kezdett hosszúra nyúlni ez a fejezet, így végül a Pre-Roxfort szakaszból négy darab lesz, három helyett. De jöjjenek a jegyzetek a fejezethez:

1\. A CHVRCHES-től említett Leave A Trace itt van: watch?v=4Eo84jDIMKI (youtube után másolva) Érdemes egyszer meghallgatni :)

2\. A Foltozott Üstről szóló történelmi tények a HP-s Wikiről vannak. (Link: harrypotter wikia com / wiki/Leaky_Cauldron ) Érdekes amúgy, mennyi random információt találni itt, az utolsó portréig mindenről. Mellesleg az említett tények csupán töredéke a kocsma történelmének.

3\. És persze a kötelező pálcamagyarázat: a Pottermore szerint a fűzfa gyógyító tulajdonságú, olyanokat választanak általában, akik bizonytalanabbak. Abby esetében inkább a gyógyító rész érvényesül, mert bár kissé bizonytalan az új világban, pláne az új szituációban, akkor is az elméje nem igazán százas. A főnixmag is inkább ezért, mert míg az unikornis elméletileg alkalmazkodó és hűséges, addig hajlamos a „búskomorságra". A sárkány szívhúr pedig túl hivalkodó. Abbynek inkább egy masszívabb, magabiztosabb magra van szükség. Van még több indokom is persze, miért választottam ezeket, főleg a fűzfát (esélyes volt még a jegenye és a bükk is), de egyelőre maradjunk ennyiben, spoiler elkerülése végett. :)


	4. Pre-Roxfort IV

**Pre-Roxfort**

 **IV. rész**

A második alkalommal, amikor megérinti a pálcát, nincs fényözön. Se effekt, se varázslat, nincs az égvilágon _semmi_ , és ez egyszerre kiábrándító és rémisztő. A pálca ilyesmivel nem törődik: otrombán hosszúnak tűnik a kezében, holott csak húsz-harminc centi (hülye angolszász mértékegységek, sosem fogja megszokni, _sosem_ ), de Abby meg apró, és olyan, mintha Halloweenre öltözne be, az a fabot pedig a legbecsesebb kiegészítője lenne. Már csak a süvegét kéne a fejébe csapnia („mindennapi használatra", szoknia kéne, különben az első alkalommal lerepül a fejéről, amikor beleakad a keze a karimájába, miközben hadonászik, vagy amikor hirtelen megfordul, és az _kínos_ lesz), és teljes lehetne a kép.

Normális gyerek boszorkányt játszik tizenegy évesen, habár egyre kevésbé lelkesen, nem pedig _tényleges_ boszorkány.

Abby visszateszi a pálcát a dobozba, és megtiltja Mashának, hogy hozzáérjen. Aikónak szerencsére nem kell, de Aiko amúgy is a bűbájtan könyvbe mélyed minden adandó alkalommal, amikor csak teheti, és Abby biztos benne, ha képes lenne arra, hogy huzamosabb ideig tollat fogjon a kezébe, még jegyzetelne is mellé. Masha kedvence az _Ezer bűvös fű és gomba_ , Abby maga pedig még mindig a _Roxfort története_ közepén jár. Az egyik ajánlott könyv, és az unalmas, száraz tényeken kívül, amik majd' minden második fejezetet jelentik, egészen izgalmas és érdekes olvasmány. Különösen a mesélős részek. Ötven százalékos siker. Abby úgy érzi, kicsit olyan, mintha valami mitológiás könyvet olvasna.

Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy elfelejti a fűzfát. A könyvtárban kicsit utána olvas a dolognak. Ez szinte már rutin, hogy bármi történik, oda menekül, amióta csak (újra) megtanulta a betűket.

Tehát a fűzfa. Fás szárú, lombhullató, zárvatermő, kétszikű, kétlaki. Latin neve _Salix._ Tények, tények, tények. Fűzfa elterjedése. Felhasználása a gyógyászatban.

A fűzfa gyógyhatású. Fájdalomcsillapító hatású. És lázra is jó. Meg egy csomó más dologra. Még a maláriára is kicsit.

(Hasadt elmére vajon mennyire hatásos? Abby jól érzi magát, de ott van Masha és Aiko, akik miatt ugyan nincs miért aggódnia, de már maga a tény, hogy _léteznek_ , nem igazán jó jel _._ Vajon a gyógyhatások mágikus kiterjesztése erre vonatkozik? Ezért van… _választotta_ őt egy fűzfapálca?)

A múzsák szent fája volt, de igazából vagy tucatnyi másik istenséget is sorol a mitológiás kötet, amit az egyik polc sarkában talál. Abby a nagy részét inkább csak átpörgeti, aztán a második könyvnek is, nem tűnik fontosnak Itónosz, a fűzfaember, vagy az, hogyan kapcsolódik ez Athénéhez.

A fűzfa, az ötödik hónap fája, ami a görögöknél körülbelül április környékére tehető – Abby nem kezdi el számolgatni, vajon így egybeeshetett-e a születésnapjával abban az évben, amikor itt világra jött, vagy csak a közelében kapizsgál, mert van, amit jobb nem tudni. Úgy látszik, létezett olyan, hogy fűzfakultusz, és maga a növény kapcsolódott a holdmágiához és a termékenységhez. A leírásokat csak úgy meri olvasni, hogy közben fél szemmel a könyvtárost figyeli, és bal kezével már egy másik, gyerekbarátabb kötetet markol, hogy szükség esetén ráhúzhassa, mert bár itt van tizenegy éve, de még mindig nem sikerült belőnie azt a határt, amit a felnőttek még megengedhetőnek sorolnak be. A fűzfahánccsal összekötözött, spártai termékenységi rítus áldozata, akit azért korbácsoltak, hogy a fájdalomtól felizgulva ráélvezzen a földre, valószínűleg pont korhatáros lenne.

Aztán megtalálja Helikét. Bár talán inkább két Helikét, minimum, mert egy helyen istennőként említik, egy másikon pedig már csak királynő. De a lényeg, hogy az egyikük – és valószínűbb, hogy az első – fűzfavesszőt használt a vízvarázslataihoz.

 _Varázspálcát_ használt _varázsláshoz_ , fordítja az agya, és azonnal a függelékhez lapoz, mert ez így érdekesnek hangzik, és végre ígéretes is, nem pedig valami ókori _Szürke ötven árnyalata_ , de amikor odaér, csalódnia kell: összesen három helyen említik Heliké nevét, és egyik sem bőbeszédűbb, mint az első, véletlenül megtalált beszámoló. A fűzfáról úgy, mint az útkeresés egyik eszközéről, szó sincs.

A következő kötet, ami a leghasználhatóbb lenne, az a katalógus szerint Pauszaniasz írta _Görögország leírása_ első és második kötete lehetne, ami így természetesen nincs a könyvtárban. A többi kötet nagy részében, ha van is Helené és Héliosz között egy Heliké a névmutatóban, akkor se szerepel róla több információ.

(Újra felötlik benne a gondolat, ha lenne internet, már rég összebogarászta volna a kellő információt, és éppen az újkori wicca szakasznál járna, annál a résznél, vajon hogyan is kéne fűzfával rendbe hoznia a menstruációs ciklusát – ami még el se kezdődött. Csak hogy kellően szélsőséges legyen.)

Valahogy a másnapi böngészés utáni eredménytelenség is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy rossz irányból közelíti meg a problémát.

Bár a gyógyító hatás és az, hogy a fa egyértelműen kapcsolódik a varázslathoz, talán elegendő biztosíték.

– Egy istennő pálcája készült még fűzfából – mondja két nap múlva este, a takaró alatt a pálcának, és máris butának érzi magát, amiért egy fadarabhoz beszél, de ha elkezdte, be is fogja fejezni a mondandóját. – Vagy egy nimfáé. Kevés az információ. De vannak nagyon morbid termékenységi rítusok. Lehet, tetszene.

Ami még nagyobb butaság, mert ha a pálcakészítőnek igaza van, és ezek az eszközök jobban életben vannak, mint azt a többség hiszi, akkor se valószínű, hogy a fa arról szeretne hallani, amint a bőréből és/vagy húsából készült kötelekkel kötözik ki az áldozatot. Mielőtt megkorbácsolnák. _Azért._ Szóval ezzel is besül.

Ami elvezet egy következő gondolathoz.

Abby nem biztos benne, miért ragaszkodik ehhez annyira, talán volt valami az öreg tekintetében, a hangsúlyban, ahogy a szavakat mondta, de a „ _Sok szerencsét_ " annyira baljóslatúan hangzik, hogy úgy érzi, szükséges tudnia, mégis miféle út vár rá.

Valahogy nem tűnik valószínűnek, hogy a közelgő, szeptemberi beköltözésére célzott az öreg, de…

Végül félreveti az ostoba ötletet, hogy levelet ír neki, elvégre mivel is küldené el? Így a fűzfakutatás is belevándorol a gyűjteménybe. Egyszer előveszi, fogadkozik, egyszer majd újra nekifut, varázslatos tudással, de most?

Most csak a holdmágia és egy nagyrészt elfeledett istennő jut a számára.

* * *

Blake hazajön augusztus végén. Együtt a család, még egy utolsó hétvégére, és valószínűleg így is marad fél évig, mert a Roxfortból csak téli szünetben lehet hazajönni. És annak ellenére, hogy Abby az, aki legfiatalabbként újonnan megy el hosszú időre, Caroline választ családi vacsora után filmet, amit a szüleik nem néznek.

Szerencsére. Mert…

Abby és Blake a kanapén terpeszkednek, Caroline és Elise pedig valóságos erődöt épít takarókból és párnákból a lábuk előtt. Aiko és Masha a két fotelben ücsörög, Aiko a körmeit igazítja tökéletesen oválisra jégből készült reszelőjével, amit _valamiért_ (szarkazmus) senki sem lát, Masha tátott szájjal mered a képernyőre.

– Ilyen létezik? Ilyen _tényleg_ létezik? Ezt nem hiszem el – motyogja, ahogy vigyorogni kezd.

– _Én szeretem a nyulakat_ – sírja a kislány a képernyőn.

– De már nem sokáig – dalolja hátborzongató mosollyal Caroline. – Ez a kiscsaj tuti nagy szart fog keverni.

– Még egyszer, hogy is találtál rá erre a filmre? – sóhajt Blake. Alig tíz perce ültek le nézni, és már unja, ami nem nehéz, mert ahhoz képest, hogy elméletileg horror, egyelőre csak farmerek vannak benne, nyuszikkal.

Van, akinek utolsó családi vacsora jut a bentlakásos iskolába utazása előtti este. Abbynek pluszban még egy Z-kategóriás horrorfilm is, gyilkos óriás nyuszikkal.

– _Megpróbálunk Jackből egy kicsit Jillt, és Jillből egy kicsit Jacket csinálni_ – magyarázza közben a roppant tudományos kutató anyuka. A kislánynak, aki feltételezhetően mindent el fog cseszni. Habár Abby nem emlékszik olyan életre, ami rendelkezne elegendő horrorfilmes tudással eme tény megállapításához, valahogy tényleg törvényszerűnek tűnik, hogy a cukinak éppen nem feltétlenül nevezhető hisztigép legyen minden gyilkosság forrása.

Elise prüszkölve felnevet.

– Basszus, ez tényleg zseniális – vigyorog.

– Legalább Abby előtt ne beszélnétek így – sóhajt beletörődve Blake.

– Abby nagylány már, igaz, Abby?

– Ha így kérdezed, az az érzésem támad, hogy te magad se hiszed el – válaszol az érintett, aki technikailag a legidősebb mindannyiuk közül, de ezt meg senki se tudja. – Főleg, hogy szavazati jogot se kaptam a filmválasztásnál. _Én_ fogok elutazni.

– Meg mi ketten Blake-kel szintén.

– Az részletkérdés.

A tévében a kislány közben kicseréli a hű-de-titkos szérummal beoltott nyulat egy másikkal, és kikönyörgi, hogy megtarthassa. Aztán elhagyja, egy könnycseppet se hullat érte, mert ezek szerint mégse szereti annyira – talán őt is megharapta, amíg nem mutatta a kamera, nem csak a srácot.

Aztán bemegy a barlangba, és mind a négyen együtt szorítanak azért, hogy felfalja _valami._ Zseniális montázs, nyuszik, művér, az első hullánál pedig Abbyt is utoléri a röhögőgörcs, ami Elise-t és Caroline-t fojtogatja már a kezdetek óta, és bezuhan közéjük. Masha szintén, csak ő át is gurul mind a hármukon.

(Aiko itt unja meg a bohóckodást és vonul fel a szobába. Aiko kifinomult. Aiko nyugodt.)

(Aiko keze remeg, így feltételezhetően még a pocsék horrorfilmeket se bírja elviselni, és fent valószínűleg Elise szobájából fogja kilopni a _Büszkeség és balítélet_ et, hogy emberi drámákkal és érzelmekkel ápolja sérült lelkét.)

– Csendesebben – szól rájuk az anyjuk az ajtóból. Egy pillantást vet a képre, és Abby biztos abban, mindenki azért szurkol, hogy ne mutassák újra a műhullát, mert akkor vége a mókának. Akkor is, ha a film szörnyű, a kislánynak meg kell halnia, a nyuszik pedig nyuszik, mert tizenegy éveseknek még mindig nem való a szülők szerint horror. Még az idézőjeles fajta se. – Apátok már lefeküdt, mert valakinek vezetnie is kell holnap hajnalban, szóval viselkedjetek, kérlek.

Mintha mindannyian tizenévesek lennének, Blake pedig még csak egyetemre se ment volna még, nemhogy dolgozna, és pláne nem vezetne szintén holnap.

Amint kiteszi a lábát, a „brutálisan megcsonkított" család képe jelenik meg. Csonkítás nélkül.

Még Blake is hitetlenkedve horkan fel.

– Legalább alvadtnak tűnne a vér.

– Nem élénkpirosnak– ért egyet Abby. – Olyan, mintha nagyon mű ketchup lenne.

A gyilkos óriásnyulak támadásba lendülnek.

– Ez geci rémisztő – vihog Masha.

– Ez geci édes – visít Caroline, hátborzongatóan azonos mondatfelépítéssel.

– Ez geci unalmas – vágja rá a másik három egyszerre, de Abby elkapja Blake arckifejezését, és hirtelen nagyon hálás Caroline ötletéért, hogy pocsék filmet nézzenek, ne pedig a _Star Wars_ ot.

– _Gyerekek!_ – csattan fel az anyjuk a konyhából.

A családi vacsorával, Blake szabadságával és a filmezéssel együtt összességében egész szép utolsó este otthon. A fűzfák távoliak, a ház közelében legalábbis egy sincs, a varázslat mintha nem létezne, és hosszú idő óta először olyan, mintha elég lenne csak Abby Williamsnek lennie – aki tizenegy éves, aki kicsit zárkózott, és aki véletlenül se egy reinkarnálódott orosz fiatal egy párhuzamos univerzumból, két lánnyal, akik szinte szó szerint kísértik.

* * *

(Valahogy a tévé előtt alszanak el a következő „horror"-film békakuruttyolására, bár Caroline folyamatos szövegelése mellett ez nem könnyű. Az anyjuk aranyosnak tartja ezt a pizsipartit, és a világért se keltené fel őket, így hamarosan bekerül róla egy kép a családi fotóalbumba, és másnap hajnalban mindenki fáradtan és borzasztóan elaludt nyakkal ébred, amit a többórás autóút se könnyít meg.)

(A rohangálásról, termosznyi kávé és feketetea lefőzéséről, minden holmi leellenőrzéséről és berámolásáról pedig nem is beszélve.)

(A hajnalban kezdődő autókázás nem egy leányálom.)

* * *

Abby csak akkor jön rá, hogy igazából az Abszol út óta nem teljesen mert hinni a boszorkány-dologban, amikor tíz óra harmincnyolc perckor átsétál egy téglafalon, egy zsúfolt pályaudvar kellős közepén, két peron között.

Ösztönösen hátrapislog, és bár mögötte fal helyett kovácsoltvas átjáró emelkedik, ettől függetlenül nem láthatja már a King's Cross nyüzsgő, varázstalan részét – ahogy a családját se. És bár a búcsúzás nem volt éppen szomorú, most mégis valami rémült, bánatos gombóc szorongatja a torkát, és hirtelen borzalmasan elveszettnek és kicsinek érzi magát. A peron nyüzsög, de nem annyira, hogy ne tudná eltolni a ládáját egészen a gőzmozdonyig – egy valódi gőzmozdonyig! Piros festéssel, steampunk-hangulattal, meg minden –, mégis egy hosszú pillanatig képtelen mozdulni.

Azt se tudja, mi ez, hogy mit csináljon; a jegyén ugyan nem volt se kocsi-, se helyszám írva, de mégis hogy emelje fel a ládáját ide? Az apja segíthetne, ha _átjöhetett volna_ , de egy félig büszke vállveregetésen, ami inkább annak szólt, hogy nem menekült el a bentlakásos iskola elől, meg némi költőpénzen kívül nem kapott semmit, és hülyeség volt idejönnie, és…

 _Szedd össze magad. Masha és Aiko még mindig itt van._

Csakhogy most nincsenek, és az elveszett félelem csontig ható rémületté változik fél pillanat alatt, ahogy szinte önkívületben arrébb botladozik a bejárattól, miután az egyik vasúti őr rászól, hogy így csak elsodorják az újonnan érkezők. A barátai sehol sincsenek. A szédülés hullámokban tör rá, ahogy a veríték jegesen ül ki a tarkójára. Nem tudnak átjönni, nem tudtak átjutni azon az átkozott mágikus falon, de hogy is tudnának, amikor mindenen keresztüllebegnek, nem pedig _át_? És…

Egy pofon csattan az arcán. Amikor felemeli a tekintetét, Masha kék szeme mered vissza rá tőle szokatlan szigorral, mire Abby kis híján felzokog a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Majd a vonaton egy vécében kibőgöd magad – utasítja a társa. – Addig bírd ki, mielőtt bárkinek is feltűnik ebben a kavarodásban, hogy majdnem pánikrohamot kaptál.

– Azt hittem, odaát ragadtatok – suttogja, alig mozgó ajkakkal. Ebben már egész szép gyakorlatra tett szert. – Azt hittem, nem tudtok átjönni. _Megijedtem._

Masha összepréseli az ajkát, úgy tűnik, nem akar válaszolni.

– Egy pillanatra mi is – ismeri be helyette Aiko halkan. Örökké hűvös keze Abby homlokán olyan, mint egy kisebbfajta megváltás.

– _Miért nem tudtatok átjutni?_ – nyüszít Abby. Úgy érzi, a hangja inkább hasonlít egy árokba dobott kölyökkutyáéra, mintsem egy emberi lényére.

– Nem tudom – válaszolja Aiko, és a keze megrezzen.

– Nyomás – noszogatja őket Masha. – Így is elég időt vesztegettünk, lehet, már nem sikerül helyet szereznünk. Nem akarok folyosón ülni.

Nagyon igyekszik könnyed hangnemet megütni, de még mindig remeg a feszültségtől, minden izma feszült, és Aiko sincs jobb állapotban. Abby csak mérhetetlenül hálás, és érzi, ahogy az adrenalin villámgyorsan hagyja el a szervezetét. Alig bír talpon maradni, ahogy elkecmeregnek a vonatig, nem figyel se jobbra, se balra, pláne a végtelen, kavargó, taláros tömegre, ami mintha kétszer akkorára duzzadt volna a belépése óta. A hangzavar mintha valami torz szűrőn jutna el hozzá, vagy mintha koncertfelvételt hallgatna Youtube-on.

A szerelvényhez érve Masha nem törődik azzal, ki figyel, Abbyvel ketten közös erővel gyorsabban tuszakolják fel a ládát, minthogy bárkinek is feltűnhetne az, ahogy egy kislány szenved a csomagjával a kocsi lépcsőjén.

A kocsi folyosóján Aiko gyors léptekkel siet előre, meglepő módon a földön, és nem suhanva, miközben nem törődik azzal, hogy hány diák rohan át rajta borzongva. Ahogy elhalad, az ablakokon halvány, rögtön olvadó jégvirágok jelennek meg. A kocsi vége felé aztán megáll az egyik fülke előtt, és visszaint nekik.

A fülke csak majdnem üres, mindössze egy lány ül benne. Abby csupán egy pillanatra tekint be, de pont találkozik a pillantásuk, aztán folytatja is az útját.

– Úgy van, minek szocializálódni – ért egyet Masha. – Most magány kell.

– Aztán később is az kell, és megint eltelik egy év anélkül, hogy Abbynek lennének barátai – áll a sarkára ellentmondást nem tűrően Aiko.

– Nem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat a barátkozásra.

– De nem tölthetjük el az életünket _egyedül._

Abby személy szerint nem ért egyet. Az iskolában ő volt a csodabogár, és most egy olyan helyre megy, ahol a tanulók többsége ebbe a kultúrába született, így most se nagyon lesz másképp. Felesleges megerőltetnie magát.

Azonban a kocsi végére ér, és bár akad hely, mindegyik fülkében jóval többen ülnek egyetlen személynél. Aiko választása a legopcionálisabb, hacsak nem akarják keresztülrángatni az utazóládát a két kocsit összekötő, szintén nem ultramodern szakaszon, az indulás előtt alig pár perccel.

Marad tehát a lány.

Amikor Abby visszaér, nem hajlandó kínosan érezni magát a kissé gúnyos mosoly láttán, csak stratégiailag eltorlaszolja ládájával a folyosót, és beles a fülkébe.

– Ugye nem foglalt a többi hely? – kérdezi. Csak nyugodtan, csak megfontoltan, és mindenképp érettebben, mint egy tizenegy éves.

Nem fogja rosszul érezni magát, _csak azért sem._

– Már az első körödnél is az volt – válaszolja a lány, miközben szórakozottan kisimít az arcából egy fekete hajtincset.

Abby kis tétovázás után betuszkolja a ládáját – menet közben megbotlik, miután egy siető srác hátba könyököli, és épp csak kiált valami bocsánatfélét, miközben tovább rohan. A ládával ismét Masha segít, miközben folyamatosan sziszeg újdonsült útitársukra, aki a világért se ajánlaná fel a segítségét, amit Abby amúgy sem kér. De nem is baj, a fizikai tevékenység – még ha az csak ilyen csöppnyi, miután Masha elég erős, ha keményen koncentrál – segít elvonnia a figyelmét a roppant kínos majdnem-pánikrohamától.

– Tracey vagyok – mutatkozik be a lány, amikor Abby végre lerogy a szemben lévő ülésre közvetlenül az ablak mellett, és mindjárt be is foglal még egyet a hátizsákjával. Kezével szinte kényszeredetten simít végig csipkés szoknyáján, ami szinte már arról árulkodik, hogy a könnyed hangnem pusztán színlelés. Talán mindketten társadalmi analfabéták? – Ügyes trükk a ládával. – Sötét tekintete éles, ellentmond a kissé barátságos mosolyának. Vajon mit hihet? Hogy Abby _varázsolt?_

Aiko az ajtó mellett foglal helyet, mire az ajtóüvegre halovány dér ül, ami most azonban már nem olvad el. A szokott irányítását még nem sikerült visszanyernie, de miatta pont nem kell aggódni, végtelen időn keresztül képes ülni és merengeni, vagy csak a körülötte lévőket megfigyelni. Masha a neccesebb jelenleg, karba font kézzel ácsorog az ajtóban, és nem hajlandó beljebb jönni. Abby biztos benne, hogy perceken belül úgyis megunja – mint mindig, amikor nem tetszik neki valami, de aztán túl fárasztónak bizonyul, hogy ez _folyamatosan_ így is maradjon –, és majd felderíti a környéket.

Nem biztos, hogy tetszik az ötlet, hogy a társa eltűnik, és ismét nincs szem előtt. De a vonaton lesz. Nincs szükség paranoid megszállottságra az eddigi problémái mellé.

– Abby – reagál hát, átmenetileg nem törődve a társaság láthatatlanabb részével. Számolja a másodperceket, majd háromnál még hozzáteszi, mielőtt igazán kínossá válna a csönd, még a szerelvény indulása előtt: – Ez lesz az első évem. Neked?

– Szintén. Micsoda mázli, nem igaz?

– Olyan, mintha a gúny a sejtjeibe lenne kódolva – hörgi Masha, mintha nem csupán két mondat hangzott volna el a bemutatkozáson kívül, mellesleg pedig tudomást sem vesz arról, hogy ő maga ugyanezt szokta művelni. – Tovább kellett volna mennünk keresni egy üres fülkét.

– Attól függ – feleli Abby, félig Mashának szánva. Egész jól sikerül palástolnia a meglepetését; a lány idősebbnek tűnik tizenegynél. – Nekem jól jött volna egy jól informált, türelmes felsőbb éves, aki elszór pár morzsát pusztán jószándékból.

A lány vigyora kiszélesedik.

– Ezért is mentél ellenőrizni minden fülkét, vajon találsz-e üreset, nem igaz?

– A magány mindenek előtt. Így maximum kicsit később tudok kiborulni.

– Ó, mugli születésű vagy, igaz?

– Miből jöttél rá? A rövidnadrágból vagy a Mickey egér matricából a ládán?

Abby száján szinte kicsúsznak a szavak. Ilyen… rég volt. Szeleburdinak érzi magát, és kissé még mindig szédül a hirtelen hangulatváltozásoktól, amin nem segít, hogy elindul a vonat is, lassan, döcögve, ahogy az egy jó, ősöreg gőzmozdonyhoz illik. A majdnem-pánikroham utáni megkönnyebbülés, és most ez a barátságos(nak tűnő) évődés. Egyik kortársával se sikerült még ilyet kivitelezni, nem mintha megerőltette volna magát – a többség már a második mondat után elmenekült, ha nem maradt azért, hogy lehülyézze. Ez eddig… új.

Nem rossz. De kissé nyugtalanító, és Abby nem tud mit kezdeni remegő kezével, így inkább felemeli, és nekiáll ügyetlenül kibontani a két szoros fonatba font haját. Anyja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy jól nézzen ki, és szerinte ez a frizura illett egy leendő boszorkányhoz, Abby pedig tudta, mikor kell feladnia egy harcot. Caroline és Elise kuncogását pedig figyelmen kívül lehet hagyni, így a két szőkésbarna fonat most egy katolikus iskolához illő stílusban lóg a vállára. Illetve lógott. Valódi megkönnyebbülés szétrázni az egész loboncot.

– A nadrágból – válaszolja Tracey kis gondolkozás után, mintha nem is ezt az opciót akarná választani. – A varázsvilágban nem éppen elterjedt. Főleg nem női viseletként. Ha valaki nem talárt húz, akkor ruhát.

– A férfiak is?

– A férfiak szinte mindig a talárnál próbálnak maradni.

Abby nem kérdez rá a szintére. Egy olyan apróságnak tűnik, ami jelenleg nem befolyásolja az életét, ellenben túlzott kíváncsiságot és kóros tudatlanságot feltételez. Abby amúgy is csak nemrég tudta meg, hogy létezik egy ilyen világ, fogalma sincs, be akar-e illeszkedni.

A vonat közben lassan kigördül Londonból.

– Szétnézek – jelenti be Masha, teljesen nem váratlanul, azzal átlebeg a fülke ajtaján, és eltűnik a folyosón. Még mindig morcos, Abby pedig teljesen átérzi. Mindannyiuknak szükségük lenne a magányra, ahol meggyőződhetnek róla – és nem pusztán egy pillanatra –, hogy tényleg mind együtt vannak, mind átjutottak, ez nem pusztán valami hallucinált illúzió… De jelenleg Tracey jelenléte ezt nem teszi lehetővé. Nem először kívánja, hogy bárcsak képesek lennének gondolatban kommunikálni, vagy hasonló, mutatós sci-fi trükkel…

Pár perc múlva azonban nyílik a fülke ajtaja.

– Nem gond, ha bejövünk? – kukkant be egy fiú egy barátjával. – Ez már a harmadik kocsi, amit végigjártunk.

– Talán ha nem az elején szálltatok volna fel, gyorsabban találtatok volna helyet – válaszolja Tracey, kicsit sem tompítva az élt a hangjából. Ez nem egy nem, de a lány arckifejezése grimaszba torzul.

– Nos, nem mindenki tapasztalta még meg ezt a fajta lassú utazást – vág vissza. – A tökéletesen értelmetlen vonatozás helyett inkább biztosítanának egy közvetlen összeköttetést az iskolával. Ezerszer a hopp-por, mint ez a döcögés estig.

A fiú beljebb trappol, és épp csak elfintorodik, amikor átgázol Aiko lábain.

– Személy szerint bármi, csak ne a hopp-hálózat – jelenti ki vigyorogva. – Anthony Goldstein vagyok. Ő pedig itt Georgina Smith. Ne is törődjetek vele, ilyen, amióta csak ismerem.

– Ami teljes tíz perc eddig – motyogja Georgina.

– Tracey Davis – mosolyog émelyítően édesen Tracey, mintha mézes szavakkal megfojthatná az újonnan érkezetteket. – Igazán mély barátság lehet akkor a tiétek.

– Abby Williams – mondja Abby utána kötelességtudóan és hihetetlenül monoton hangon. Azon gondolkozik, a _Latin nyelv kezdőknek_ et vajon nem lenne-e túl korai előkaparni a táskájából. Az ideges remegés, ami varázslatos módon szinte elmúlni látszott az előbb, a tömeg miatt most újból visszatér. Ennyi gyerekkel egy helyen? A katasztrófa biztos receptje… de az is lehet, hogy békén hagyják pár tőmondat után. Abby meglepődve konstatálja, hogy ezt picit bánná – Tracey-vel egész érdekesen indult a semmiről folytatott vitájuk. Kár érte.

– Ennyi? Abby Williams, nem akarsz hozzáfűzni valamit a történtekhez? Esetleg letenni a voksod a hoppanálás mellett, mivel arra még nem szavazott senki? – noszogatja Anthony.

– Nem – válaszolja Abby. Eszébe jut Charity Burbage professzor mutatványa a nappaliban, ahogy egyik helyről a másikra „teleportált", a vákuum okozta kis pukkanás kíséretében.

– Ez a tisztség rád marad. Abbynek a mugli utazási módokra kell szavaznia – szúrja közbe Tracey.

– Mugli születésű vagy? – pislog rá Georgina. – Akkor semmi közöd a Williams családhoz?

– A Williams egy elég gyakori vezetéknév – mutat rá Abby. – A Smith még gyakoribb.

– A varázsvilágban nem – vigyorog rá Anthony. – A Smithek egy elég jó hírű varázslócsalád. Igaz, Georgina? Mit is hangoztattok általában? Hogy Hugrabug Helgáig vezethető vissza a vonalatok?

Abby úgy dönt, az a legbiztonságosabb, ha egyszerűen hátradőlve várja a végkifejletet, Aikóval együtt, aki szinte kilóg a folyosóra, úgy próbálja távol tartani magát a fiútól, aki önkényesen Abby mellett trónol, miután nagy nehezen felpakolta a saját és társa csomagját is.

Se Tracey, se Abby nem ajánlja fel a segítséget, utóbbi felfedezi, milyen érdekes nézni mások szenvedését a ládával.

Georgina elhúzza a száját.

– Ne emlegesd nekem azt a nőszemélyt, hallom eleget otthon. Örülök, hogy legalább fél napig tehetek úgy, mint aki nem a házába fog kerülni, arra utaltatva, hogy szorgalommal igyekezzen pótolni minden hiányosságát, ami a többi házat dicsőíti.

A szavak és mondatok szinte túl komplexek egy tizenegy évesnek, de lehet, csak Abby nézett túl sok filmet, ahol lebutítják a gyerekek szövegét.

– Akkor mind tehetünk úgy, mint akik nem tudják, melyik házba fognak kerülni – mosolyog Tracey. – Abbyt leszámítva, aki természetesen tényleg nem tudja ezt, és nem is köti semmilyen család.

Abby csak pislog.

– Örülök, hogy ennyire szeretsz a nevemben beszélni. De azt hittem, a válogatás valahogy megállapítja, melyik ház illik a legjobban hozzánk, nem? – kérdezi kissé értetlenül.

Anthony színpadias együttérzéssel vállon veregeti.

– Ez édes. De sajnos általában valahogy úgy szokott kijönni a dolog, hogy a nevelés győz, és a szülők háza eléggé dominál, pláne ha olyan családokról van szó, mint a Smith, akiknek évszázadonként, ha egyszer akad nem hugrabugos tagja.

– Utoljára 1689-ben volt, Eloise Smith – darálja Georgina szinte reflexszerűen. – A Hollóhátba osztották. Nem követendő példa. Az évszázadonként pedig túlzás.

– Nálunk pedig a legtöbben hollóhátasok – folytatja zavartalanul Anthony. – Davisékről sajnos fogalmam sincs – pislog bocsánatkérően Tracey-re. – Bár ha jól tudom, zömében mardekárosok voltak?

Tracey biccent.

– Vagy Hollóhát. Nem válogatunk annyira, mint egyesek.

Van egy kimondatlan történet a szavai mögött, amit mindenki ismer, csak Abby nem. Aiko rosszalló tekintetéből ítélve ez nem feltétlenül egy jó dolog, de Abby meg abban biztos, hogy nem egy vonatúton születnek életre szóló barátságok.

A téma a házaknál marad egy darabig. Mint kiderül, senki se oda szeretne kerülni, ahova a családja alapján kellene. Anthony a Griffendélbe akar – mert az kalandos, szórakoztató, merész, egyszóval valószínűleg a helyi menő gyerekek gyűjtőhelye. A piros-arany kombó és a történetek alapján Abby belövi, mint Harry Potter leendő házát, ahova, ha lehet, _nem_ kéne kerülnie. Tracey-nek éppenséggel megfelelne a Mardekár, de a Hugrabugot tartja ideálisnak, miután abban a házban lebecsülnék, és igazából nem várnának semmit tőle. Georgina ellenben a Mardekárt akarja, csak hogy kikészítse békés, büszke, tiszta hugrabugos szüleit, és úgy összességében az egész családját.

Tracey roppant ambiciózusnak ítéli a vállalkozást, és ad neki egy csekélyke esélyt. Georgina ezt nem értékeli, és kissé megtépik egymást verbálisan – Georgina örökös mogorvasággal és hévvel, Tracey meg a kis mosolya módosítgatásának kíséretében.

Abby meglepően egyre kevésbé akar elmenekülni a helyszínről. Anthony nevetségesebbnél nevetségesebb dolgokat hoz fel, aztán kiderül, hogy perfekt latinból, és segít Abby kiejtésében, miközben a háttérben Georgina szitkozódva hordja le a Davis család minden tagját, különösen a jelen lévőket. Furcsa módon… jól érzi magát? Nem ő a furcsaság, akinek néha kicsúszik valami nem odaillő a száján, és aki a képzeletbeli barátaival társalog, akármennyire is próbálja titkolni…

Anthony úgy enged el minden nemkívánatos megjegyzést a füle mellett, hogy az már-már egyenesen irritáló, Georgina meg mintha nem ismerné a tapintat szót. Tracey szurkálódásai változatlanok, mintha nem is egy lánnyal, hanem egy animált kaktusszal utaznának.

Aiko közben Masha után indul, aki még mindig nem bukkant fel, és aki valószínűleg nem fogja értékelni a megnövekedett létszámot.

Annak ellenére azonban, hogy mindhárman mágikus háztartásban nőttek fel, vagy ilyesmi, fogalmuk sincs, hogyan is történik a beosztás. A _Roxfort történeté_ ben se említettek ilyesmit, mintha egy hatalmas és titkos beavatási szertartás lenne, ami egyenesen hátborzongató.

A büféskocsi olyan dél körül ér hozzájuk. Csak Georgina vesz négy csokibékát.

– Nagylelkűen meghívlak titeket. Cserébe enyém a kártya – nyújtja át őket.

Abby, aki épp az extrasajtos szendvicséről igyekszik emberbarát módon eltávolítani az alufóliát, aminek természetesen apró, fémes cafatok halmaza lesz a vége, kétkedve pislog fel rá.

– Ki merjem bontani?

– Nyugi, csak párat ugrik – vihog Anthony, és felmarkolja a sajátját.

– Én a kedvességétől ijedtem meg – jegyzi meg Tracey, de azért elveszi a saját adagját.

Abby félig elbűvölten figyeli, ahogy a fiú kibontja a sajátját, és elkapja a _mozgó_ békát. Egyszerre undorító és elképesztő látni, ahogy még azután is próbál menekülni, hogy a fejét leharapták. Mintha valami egzotikus, keleti kaja lenne, amit mindenképp élve kell elfogyasztani, mint az osztriga, a polip, vagy a…

– Egek, tisztára, mint a béka sashimi – esik le neki, ahogy megforgatja a saját dobozát. A fényes, aranymintás csomagolás akár normális csokit is rejthetne valami drága kézműves édességboltban.

– Az valami mugli kaja? – kérdezi Georgina, miközben Anthony majdnem kiköpi a saját békáját, ahogy félrenyel. Úgy látszik, van, aki tudja.

– Japán. Élő békából készül.

– Minden ehető lény él, mielőtt…

– Úgy értem, a béka él, miközben eszed.

– Ó. – Tracey piszkálódása a torkán akad. Ez egy eléggé kielégítő eredmény.

Georgina arca kissé elzöldül, ahogy elképzeli a jelenetet. Tracey megérzi a vérszagot, és rögtön lecsap rá, kompenzálva az előző sikertelenségét.

Ez egészen jól jellemzi az eddigi útjukat. Csak aztán… Masháék visszatérnek.

* * *

Abbynek nincs szüksége rá, hogy két társa kinyissa a száját, arcuk sápadtsága, és az, ahogy Aiko elveszti a maradék kis irányítást is, és nem pusztán villámgyorsan elolvadó illúzióként ül ki körülötte mindenre a fagy, eléggé árulkodó. Úgy tűnik, tényleg a vonat mosdójában fog pánikba esni – ez garantált ténynek látszik, most, hogy nagyjából lenyugodtak a kedélyek, és egy pillanatra elengedte magát.

Abby nem engedhet meg ilyen luxust. Úgy tűnik, a világ imádja emlékeztetni rá minden egyes alkalommal.

Ahogy kattan mögötte a zár, épp csak egy pillanatra van ideje megcsodálnia a hátborzongató tisztaságot, tágasságot, és elsősorban persze a bűz hiányát, ami eddig majdnem minden vonatot jellemzett, amire csak felült, Masha máris felbukkan mellette. Abby a lehajtott vécé tetejére ül, úgy érzi, a lábai úgyis feladják majd menet közben, mert Masha lehet morcos, élénk, pattogó vagy bármi, de sosem ennyire _komor_ , csak ha valami nagyon nagy…

– Harry Potter a vonaton van – jelenti be finomkodás nélkül. – Idén lesz elsőéves.

Abby világa megdermed.

– Mi? – nyögi ki végül. Ujjai Masha batikolt pólóját markolásszák, ami szinte légnemű anyagnak tetszik. Általában nem ennyire nehéz megfogni, de Masha szintén nehezen irányít jelenleg bármit is. A vécé hőmérséklete rohamosan csökken. – De nem úgy volt, hogy…

– Elszámoltuk magunkat – folytatja Masha kíméletlenül. – Ez nem a film, hanem a könyv, és gyanítanunk kellett volna az eltérő idővonalakat, hiszen korábban jött ki, és a pálcabolt egyértelműen nem a filmből jött, és… én sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom, _minden rendben lesz._

Abby alig kap levegőt. Nem, semmi sem lesz rendben.

– Belecsöppentem a kibaszott univerzumuk kellős közepébe – motyogja.

A világ egy apró pontra szűkül, ő pedig igyekszik Mashára koncentrálni – a pólójára, az anyag puhaságára, az olcsó, művirág illatot imitáló öblítő szagára –, mielőtt rosszul lenne, de nem sikerül. A szíve könyörtelenül dobol először csak a torkában, majd a fejében is, kiszorítva minden más zajt, Masha hangját is. Alig bír nyelni vagy akár csak levegőt venni.

– _Mély levegő_ – kezdődik a szertartás.

És belélegez. Fájdalmasan. Alig megy. Benntart. Meg fog fulladni. Masha nem hagyná. Aiko se hagyná. Kifúj.

Az egész elég rövidke. Nem annyira, hogy ne keltsen majd gyanút, ha visszamegy, de… pár ügyes csúsztatással lerázhatja a kérdést. És nem mintha számítana – Abby kicsit elcseszett, de kit érdekel, ki mit gondol? Sokkal nagyobb probléma, hogy úgy tűnik, jobban meg kellett volna erőltetnie magát a listaírással, mert a töredékek hirtelen nagyobb jelentőséggel bírnak, mint eddig bármi más.

Abby élni akar. És nem egy polgárháború kellős közepén.

De…

 _Harry Kibaszott Potter idén kezdi a Roxfortot._

Ez mindent megváltoztat. Semmit sem jelent. Mindent jelent.

Abbynek végre sikerül teljesen leküzdenie a pánikot. Az ajtón hangosan kopogtat valaki, mire kinyögi, hogy foglalt, de mintha valami emberfeletti teljesítményt produkálna ezzel. Masha a tarkóját masszírozza, Aiko tehetetlenül áll őrt, csak a jeget vastagítja az ablakon.

Hogyan kerülje el az egész problémahalmazt, ha az ott fog élni a közvetlen közelében?

– Sajnálom – motyogja újra Masha. – Fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnénk. Azon kívül, hogy lelökjük a lépcsőn, és kitöri a nyakát.

Abby száján kicsúszik egy hevenyészett kuncogás.

– És akkor lecsuknak minket, vagy ilyesmi – válaszolja.

– De élnénk.

Erre már nem igazán lehet mit mondani. Abby érzi, ahogy közeleg egy újabb összeomlás, így marad a gyatra megelőző lépés: minél mélyebbre elnyomni, nem törődni vele, és ha mégis előjön? Csak egy évet kell kibírnia itt.

Most pedig ideje visszatérni a fülkébe.

* * *

Abby az út végére egész szépen kiheverte az egészet, és most, a sötétben botladozva igyekszik nem orra bukni a saját talárjában. _Gyakorolni kellett volna otthon_ , gondolja. _Akkor most nem kéne attól tartanom, hogy Harry Potter helyett_ én _töröm ki a nyakamat._

Annyira leköti a saját lépteire való ügyelés, hogy már csak a csónakoknál néz föl, vajon mi az, ami miatt ennyire ó-zik mindenki.

A Roxfort lenyűgöző, de Abby minden energiáját felélte már az, hogy ne fakadjon sírva, ne boruljon ki, vagy csak szimplán ne kezdjen el üvölteni, hanem maradjon beszámítható és normális. Az _ússz az árral_ elv hátulütőit leszámítva egész szépen produkálta magát. De most szíve szerint forró zuhanyra vágyik, meleg ágyra, és a Roxfort marad, az, ami: egy…

– Ez egy kibaszott Disney-kastély – csúszik ki Abby száján, mielőtt kontrollálhatná magát.

– Ez a Neuschwanstein – közli halkan Aiko a saját észrevételét.

– Csak darkosan – egészíti ki Masha ál-vidáman.

– Micsoda? – néz rá sandán Tracey, aki valahogy mellette ragad.

– Csónakonként négy ember és nem több! – kiáltja a vezetőjük, egy nagydarab fickó. Olyan mélyen és hangosan beszél, hogy elnyomja Abby halkabb válaszát, és még hosszan visszhangzik a tó felszínén. Csak a csónakban – önműködő, motor nélkül járó őrületben – hozhatná fel újra a témát, de addigra a pillanat elszáll, Tracey pedig nem erőlteti. Georgina és Anthony szintén velük együtt utaznak, de most egyikük se beszél, inkább a kastélyt bámulják.

A darkos Neuschwansteint. A szikrázó, sötétben is barátságosnak és hívogatónak tűnő Disney-palotát, ami a következő évben a lakóhelyük lesz – amire egy másik világban rengeteg gyerek vágyakozik, akik közé Abby sosem tartozott, és most mégis ő van itt, kelletlenül ugyan, de eljött…

Megtanul varázsolni. Az ötlet még mindig nevetséges.

 _Abby Williams vagyok_ , gondolja. _Meg fogom úszni ezt a dolgot. Bármi áron._

A fogadalom nem ad erőt, de a Roxfort mintha még fényesebbnek tűnne a csillagfényben. Milyen furcsa, hogy idáig nem ér el a fényszennyezettség. Még a mögöttük hagyott állomás és a kastély ablakokból ömlő fény se elég ahhoz, hogy túlvilágítsák az eget. Abby életében nem látott még ennyi csillagot vagy ilyen tiszta Tejutat.

Picit megengedi magának, hogy reménykedjen.

* * *

A szellemek sem látják Mashát és Aikót.

Nem is érzik őket.

Mintha Abby két társa olyan síkon létezne, ami abszolút megfoghatatlan, és csak kicsit képes befolyásolni az élők – és ezek szerint a holtak – dimenzióját. Ahogy elnézi, amint egy előkelő dámának tűnő hölgy borzongva átsiklik Aikón, nem érez mást, mint rezignált beletörődést. Olyan, mintha Masha és Aiko egyáltalán nem létezne. Ezt számtalanszor tapasztalta már meg, és egyre kevésbé lesz nyugtalanító.

Mert Masha és Aiko _tényleg_ nem létezik. Csupán Abby fejében.

* * *

Amikor a Teszlek Süveg dala abbamarad, Abby rájön, hogy igenis izgul.

Talán csak ideges társairól ragadt át rá, talán csak azért, mert hirtelen tétje lett annak, hova _ne_ kerüljön (a vörös-aranyba semmiképp, a Griffendélt el kell kerülnie), de hirtelen ő sem teljesen érdektelen.

Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy ő is remegő idegroncs lesz, mint a kettővel előtte lévő lány vagy Georgina, aki úgy fest, mint aki menten szétveri az őket bevezető tanár fején az összes, viszonylag kartávolságon belül lévő tányért, de enyhe sápadtságon kívül nem igazán látszik rajta. Azonban ez az alapbeállítás, főleg a vonatút második fele óta, így csak igyekszik átvészelni az egészet.

A beosztási ceremónián vagy min izgulni kell. Abby izgul. Szép összhang.

Tracey az első név után belecsíp a karjába, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét.

– Sok szerencsét – súgja. Cornfoot, Stephen épp leveszi a fejéről a Süveget, és elindul a Hollóhát asztala felé. Tracey vezetékneve Davis. Tracey nemsokára sorra kerül.

– Ne – sóhajt. – Már eddig is jóval többen kívántak szerencsét, mint amitől jól érzem magam.

Tracey tekintete nem tűnik szórakozottnak, és már nyitja is a száját, hogy megjegyzést tegyen, de ekkor az ő neve hangzik fel, és nem marad ideje semmire.

Bosszúból azért belecsíp még egyet Abby karjába.

– MARDEKÁR! _–_ kiáltja a Süveg, és csak a felhangzó taps nyomja el Georgina irigykedő és sértett fújolását.

– Rohadt mázlista – hörgi. – Ezt még megkeserüli.

Többen furcsa pillantásokat vetnek rá, de hamar elkapják a tekintetüket, amikor a lány farkasszemet néz velük. Szőke, szoros kontyba fogott hajával idősebbnek tűnik, éles arccsontjaival fenyegetőbbnek. Senkinek sincs kedve jelenetet rendezni a beosztás közepén – mert nyilvánvaló, hogy ha csak egy megjegyzést is tesznek rá, Georgina rájuk veti magát, közönség ide vagy oda.

– Nem tudom, most kicsit sajnálom, hogy lemaradok arról, milyen erővé válhatna a Hugrabugban – motyogja Anthony, és odaoson Abby mellé. Az egyes oszlop, amiben érkeztek, már rég felbomladozott. – Hogy vagy? Ahhoz képest, hogy az egyik utolsó lehetsz a névsorban, nem úgy nézel ki, mint akit megérintett e nemes hagyományunk, a gólyakínlasztás.

Anthony arcszíne határozottan hamuszürke, a suttogása éles. A névsort olvasó nő – hogy is hívják? McGalagony? – vett rájuk egy megrovó pillantást, mielőtt felolvassa Finnigan, Seamus nevét.

– Mugli születésű – emlékezteti vontatottan Abby. – Amíg nem a Griffendél, én tökéletesen elégedett leszek az életemmel.

Anthony nagy szemekkel mered rá.

– Ez általában fordítva…

– GRIFFENDÉL!

–… szokott…

Üdvrivalgás, ami minden hangot elnyom.

– Szóval ez általában fordítva… – kezdi újra, de esélye sincs.

– Goldstein, Anthony!

–… szokott lenni, _ó Merlinke_ – vékonyodik el a suttogása.

Abby percekig gondolkodik azon, vajon neki el kellene-e kezdenie sok szerencsét kívánni. Itt ez pont egy jó lehetőség lett volna arra, hogy megtegye. Anthony amúgy is a Griffendélbe szeretne kerülni, és ha igaz, amiről beszéltek, és ami Tracey-nél bebizonyosodni látszott, akkor szüksége is lenne rá.

– HOLLÓHÁT!

Kár, hogy a Teszlek Süveg máshogy gondolja.

Georgina nem tűnik túl lelkesnek. Abby besasszézik mellé.

– Hogy kerüljek én a Mardekárba, ha még Anthonynak se jött össze? – sziszegi inkább már kétségbeesetten. – Vagy bárhova. Nem akarok hugrabugos lenni.

– Nem leszel – mondja Abby. Nem tudja, honnan szedi össze hozzá a bátorságot, de megszorítja egy pillanatra Georgina kezét, aki most először tűnik annak, ami: egy tizenegy éves kislánynak. Abby most az érett felnőtt. – Ha ennyire nem akarsz, csak kikészülnél tőle. Nem hiszem, hogy ezzel a beosztással ez lenne a cél.

Georgina hallgat.

– És ha mégis oda kerülsz, még mindig megkereshetjük egy ollóval a süveget, és cafatokra tépjük. És mivel elég réginek és híresnek néz ki… bekerülhetünk a történelemkönyvekbe.

Abby másra sem vágyik kevésbé, mint erre, de a fenébe is, most épp nagylelkű. Masha, aki elkapja a mondat végét, vihogva összeroskad a földön. Azóta nem moccant Abby közeléből, hogy beléptek a terembe, bár olykor vet egy félig vágyakozó pillantást Charity Burbage professzor felé. Ha a szellemek se látják, akkor nyugodtan garázdálkodhat, és Abby kissé retteg a pillanattól, amikor feldúlja a tanári asztalt.

Georgina hálásan grimaszol. Mosolyra még most se futja, de már ez is egy szép gesztus tőle.

Csappan az őt körülvevő elsősök gyűrűje, ahogy fogynak, úgy fedezi fel Abby is a termet. Ez az első dolog, ami eszébe jut a filmből. Nos, nagyjából, mert nincs pontos képe róla, de akár így is kinézhetett – a lebegő gyertya, a varázsvilághoz képest meglepően kevés diák (vajon van, aki otthon tanul?), az asztalok… Alan Rickmannek nyoma sincs. Senki arca nem tűnik ismerősnek a tanárok közül, még a Gandalf-szerű öregé sem, pedig a színészek azért be szoktak ugrani Abbynek. Újabb érv a kötetek mellett.

Túlságosan is sok érv van mellettük. Akkor lett volna mellettük ennyi, amikor még letölthette volna őket az internetről.

Abby Moon, Lilynél kezd el unatkozni. Masha ezt már Boot, Terrynél megkezdte, és eddig a legizgalmasabb dolog Tracey és Anthony beosztása volt, valamint az, hogy egy ikerpárnál, Morag és Isobel MacDougalnél elrontották a névsort, és Morag került hamarabb sorra. _Vajon hányan tetvesek?_ , merül fel Abbyben a kérdés. _Vajon a mennyezeten a felhők dekorációs célból jelentek meg, vagy tényleg beborult kint?_

A plafon bámulása megdöbbentően sok időt vesz el, mert a hangzavarra eszmél, az alig leplezett suttogásra.

– _Pottert mondott?_ – sziszegi mellettük az egyik idősebb diák.

 _Kezdődik._

Mellette Georgina kíváncsian kihúzza magát, bár igyekszik úgy tenni, mint akit a legkevésbé se érdekel a dolog. Mert tényleg, Harry Potter híresség. Abby legszívesebben hisztérikusan felnevetne, de még időben visszafogja magát, inkább ő is próbál átlesni az előtte állók között, és pont elkapja a pillanatot, amikor még látni a gyerek arcát, mielőtt rácsúszna a süveg. Ez nem sok, egy fél benyomásra elég csak, de az is elég ahhoz, hogy összezavarja. Ha eddig a tanárok között nem akadt ismerős színészre, akkor az a fiú ott, elől, végkép nem dereng. Nem egyenes haja van, nem is felzselézett vagy ápolatlan, hanem mintha egy tényleges madárfészek lenne, annyira bozontos. Csontfehér, mint minden más elsős is, tényleges, kerek szemüveget visel, és összességében… összességében Abby semmi rendkívülit nem lát benne.

Ez egy fiú. Egy tizenegy éves kisfiú. Bámulatos csodát nem várt, de most, itt ácsorogva hihetetlennek tűnik, hogy egy ilyen törpe képes lenne annyi bajt okozni.

A Süveg nem várakozik olyan eget rengetően sokáig, de eléggé elnyúlik ahhoz, hogy majdnem megdöntse az idei rekordot (Longbottom, Neville-ét, aki mintha egy örökkévalóságig ücsörgött volna ott).

– Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ő is idén kezd – motyogja mellette Georgina. A suttogásban aligha feltűnő, amit mond. _Mindenki_ szükségét érzi ugyanis annak, hogy megtárgyalják ezt a fordulatot.

Abbyt megkíméli a választól a Süveg „GRIFFENDÉL!" felkiáltása, majd az ezt követő vad üdvrivalgás, mintha a ház nem is egy újabb taggal, hanem egy rakat arannyal, örök élettel és egy megszelídített Smauggal lett volna gazdagabb. Vagy ilyesmi.

Lehet, Smaugnak nem mindenki örülne így, igaz?

A terem utána mintha nem akarna visszarázódni a megszokott kerékvágásba. A Rivers és Roper nevek szinte észrevétlenül lesznek beosztva (Hollóhát és Mardekár).

– Smith, Georgina – hangzik a hívás, és Georgina ingerülten előretrappol, mint aki el se tud képzelni nagyobb nyűgöt, minthogy a fejébe húzza azt a tetves sapkát, aztán leüljön egy házhoz, ahol nem érzi jól magát.

Abby azért szurkol, hogy a Mardekárba kerülhessen. A Süveg nem gondolkodik sokat.

– GRIFFENDÉL!

Ahogy Georgina az asztalához sétál, a Mardekár asztalától gúnyos fütty hangzik fel. Abby épp csak odapillant, és nem nagyon lepődik meg, amikor elkapja, ahogy Tracey gúnyosan csókot fúj a lánynak. A mellette ülő szőke csak a kezébe temeti az arcát, és próbál úgy tenni, mint aki jelen sincs.

Georginán látszik, hogy szíve szerint felpattanna az asztaltól, és a körülbelül három-négyszáz tanú ellenére is megpróbálná megölni a lányt.

Abby pedig egyedül marad.

– Smith, Zacharias!

Abby Georginára pillant, de az mogorván a fiút figyeli, aki hátulról sétál előre, és végül alig pár másodperc múlva már a Hugrabugban köt ki. Van köztük némi hasonlóság.

Georgina viszont egy szóval se említette, hogy jönne rokona. Tekintve, hogy milyen hozzáállást tanúsított, talán ez nem meglepő fordulat.

És végül, pár név után Abbyre jut a sor.

Kicsit sajnálja, hogy nem ő az utolsó. Igazán arra számított, hogy abszolút a végére jut.

– Williams, Abigail!

 _Csak a Griffendélbe ne_ , gondolja, aztán a Süveg a fejére süllyed, és eltűnik előle a gyertyafényes terem.

– Ezek a mai gyerekek roppant válogatósak – morogja egy hang. – De feleslegesen aggódsz, a Griffendél az utolsó ház, ahova bekerülhetnél.

Abbynek se kiborulnia nincs ideje a hangtól a fejében, se megkönnyebbülnie, mert a Süveg – ez a Teszlek Süveg? – folytatja a mondandóját:

– Rég találkoztam hozzád hasonlóval. Az idősebbekkel mindig is több volt a baj.

 _Én kérek elnézést. Várjunk,_ _ **rég?**_

– Meglepően nehéz eldönteni, melyik az erősebb benned, a hűség vagy az önfenntartás. Bár azt hiszem, senkit sem ítélhetünk meg az előző élete alapján, nem igaz…

Statikus zaj. Bármit is akart mondani a süveg, mágikus gondolatolvasó, beosztógép, _akármi_ , az nem jut át Abbyhez.

– Ez azt hiszem, várható volt. Lássuk, melyik ház lenne a legalkalmasabb a számodra.

Van valami a megfogalmazásban, ami egy pillanatra megtorpanásra készteti Abbyt.

 _Legalkalmasabb? Nem…_

– Nem mindig oda kerül a diák, ahova a legjobban illik. Néha azt kell figyelembe vennem, melyik ház teszi a legjobbat neki. Ez a kettő általában megegyezik, de nem mindig. Neked például megbízható barátokra és ismerősökre van szükséged szerintem. Meg egy barátságos közegre.

 _Nekem nem barátokra van szükségem, hanem egy terapeutára, aki tudja kezelni a pánikrohamokkal vegyes tudathasadásom_ , gondolja ingerülten. Az a hülye kalap csak nevet.

– Nekem meg úgy tűnik, mintha nem igazán bánnád, hogy apró szilánkjaid körülötted lebzselve élik a saját életüket, korlátozott értelemben persze. Ahogy a vonatúton szerzett ismerőseiddel is egész szépen elvoltál.

 _Antidepresszánsokra is szükségem van._

– Ó, de hát a barátok is egyfajta antidepresszánsok, nem igaz?

Abby baljóslatú végzete közeleg. _Érzi._ Sőt, biztos benne, hogy a Süveg karimája egyenesen mosolyog.

 _Várj! Még mindig nem válaszoltál arra, hogy mit értették azon, hogy rég! Volt más is? Olyan, mint…_

– HUGRABUG!

 **Pre-Roxfort – VÉGE**

* * *

Megjegyzések:

Ez a fejezet csak nyúlt és nyúlt, és azt hittem, rövidke lesz, de végül nem jött össze. Ennyit arról, hogy körülbelül azonos hosszúságúak lesznek a részek.

1\. A fűzfával kapcsolatos tények kicsit a Wikipédia, nagyrészt pedig Robert Graver: _Görög mítoszok_ kötete alapján íródtak. A spártai termékenységi rítus teljesen valid anyag.

2\. A nyuszis horrorfilm, a _Night of the Lepus_ tényleg létezik. IMDb-n valahogy 4,0-s értékelést ért el, ami már így is több, mint amit megérdemelne, bár a művér tényleg csodálatos benne. A _Békák_ szintén létezik. Azt már nem vállaltam be, hogy megnézzem, de bizonyára az is ugyanennyire fantasztikus. A filmből a szövegek az ncore-on mellékelt felirat alapján vannak.

3\. Mellékesen: Abby körülbelül öt perccel kerülte el Harryt a King's Crosson.

4\. Georgina Smith a JKR jegyzetében szereplő eredeti negyven diák egyike, akik Harryvel egyidőben kezdték a Roxfortot. A listában a Georgina név át lett javítva Sallyre, de én inkább maradtam az elsőnél, főleg Sally-Anne későbbi szereplése miatt.


	5. Első év I

**Első év**

 **I. rész**

A tizenegy elsőéves hugrabugos csipás szemekkel, álmosan sorakozik a klubhelyiségben, és leginkább úgy festenek, mintha egy percet se aludtak volna az éjjel. Lexa Summers elégedetlenül méri végig az egész bagázst – Gabriel Truman és Heidi Macavoy biztos, hogy mondták nekik, feküdjenek le időben, de miért is hallgatna ez a csapat törpe a Hugrabug ház vadonatúj prefektusaira, ha egyszer mehetnek a saját fejük után is? Lexa bezzeg sosem csinált ilyet.

(Előrelátóan nem emlékszik vissza az első reggelre, amikor elaludt a reggeliző asztalnál. Aztán McGalagony óráján a hátsó padban, majd ebéd után is beledőlt gyógynövénytanon a virágágyásba, amivel sikeresen pótolta is az elcsivitelt éjszaka felét.)

(Arról se vesz tudomást, hogy fél hétkor Adriennel és Annával hajtatta ki őket az ágyból, miközben belé Macavoy igyekezett életet verni kávéval. A múltat ne emlegessük. Még a közelmúltat se.)

Lexa azóta várt erre a pillanatra, mióta az ötödik évében megkapta a prefektusi jelvényét. A Hugrabug ház íratlan hagyományai szerint akkor még csak az esti takarodó intézését kapták meg Adriennel, mint újdonsült prefektusok, a reggeli rituálé azonban mindig a hetedévesek kiváltsága volt és lesz. Még ha extra korán is kellett hozzá kelnie, és legalább olyan fáradtnak érzi most magát, mint a törpék. De a smink eltakarja a karikákat, a kávé segít, és különben is, ez _hagyomány._

– Rendben, porontyok! – csapja össze a kezét lelkesen. Adrien mellette sziszegve próbálja jelezni, hogy a megszólítás nem teljes körűen elfogadott és használható, de Lexa nem vesz erről tudomást.

Lexa nagyon jó a dolgok figyelmen kívül hagyásában. Hét év hugrabugos élet már megtanította erre.

– Ő itt mellettem Adrien Tate, én pedig Alexa Summers vagyok. Mindketten hetedéves prefektusok vagyunk, de ez lényegtelen, kezdjük is a bevezetőt. – Lexa mély levegőt vesz, és igyekszik nem engedni annak a rossz szokásának, hogy hadarni kezdjen. Vagy emelje a hangját. – Oka van annak, hogy eme átkozottul korai időpontban most mindannyiunknak itt kell szenvednünk, holott nekem valószínűleg lyukas órám lenne, és délig fel se kéne kelnem. De házunk büszkesége érdekében mindannyiunknak áldozatokat kell hoznunk.

– Ki van zárva! – visítja az egyik kislány. – Nekem a Hollóhátban kéne lennem! Nem teszek semmit ezért az unalmas és átlagos házért! Követelem, hogy…

Lexa a pont szemben lévő, kerek ablak előtt ücsörgő kaktuszt kezdi el bámulni, és egyszerűen elengedi a füle mellett a tirádát. Nem ez az első eset, hogy egy tanuló nem elégedett a Süveg döntésével, és nem is az utolsó.

Adrien egy félig fájdalmas könyököléssel jelzi, amikor a kislány túl messzire megy. Lexa szereti Adrient, tökéletes társ a prefektusi feladatok elvégzésében, és hajlandó elviselni a lány viselkedését. Jó páros. Ha Amanda nem szerepelne a képletben, Lexa még el is hívná randira egy roxmortsi hétvégén, mert az holtbiztos, hogy Adrien akkor se lépne, ha a jelek kiszúrnák a szemét. De Amanda ott van, Lexa meg élvezi a plátói lelki társak nyújtotta előnyöket.

– Remek – szakítja hát félbe a lányt ( _Whitehouse_ , suttogja az elméje. _Tisztára, mint amit én csináltam első este. Csak ő nem dobálja a cserepes növényt._ ), holott közel sem gondolja így. – Panaszt tenni az igazgatói irodában tudsz. Amihez nem tudod a jelszót, így ez zsákutca. És most figyeljetek, porontyok! _Mindegyikőtök_ – vágja csípőre a kezét és áll be véleménye szerint tántoríthatatlan pózba. – Amit mások mondanak rólunk, az mind hazugság. Ha Truman tegnapi kis monológja képtelen volt meghatni titeket, nem érdekel, elmondom én is: nem a maradék vagyunk. Itt senki sem az. Ide nem a kevésbé okosak, bátrak vagy ravaszak kerülnek, hanem akik _megdolgoznak_ a képességeikért.

Adrien óvatosan a torkát köszörüli mellette. _Túl sok lesz_ , üzeni a tekintete. _Kicsit kevesebb._ _ **Kicsit.**_

 _Nem érdekel_ , vonna vállat Lexa, ha nem éppen a tirádáját igyekezne folytatni.

– Tehát ha bárki be merészel szólni nektek, legyen az akármelyik ház tagja is, átkozzátok le a tö… – Adrien könyöke tökéletesen gyomorszájon találja, és eltart egy darabig, amíg vissza tudja szerezni a lélegzetét.

– Sosem fogunk eljutni a lényegig – sziszegi a fiú, majd bájmosolyogva a kicsik felé fordul.

Azoknak egy része megszeppenve pislog vissza rájuk, mozdulni se mernek. Adrien mosolya alig láthatóan meginog, de aztán összeszedi magát.

– Ha bármivel kapcsolatban kell segítség, csak szóljatok valamelyik prefektusnak. Akár tanulmányaitokról, akár egyéb problémákról van szó, keressetek minket nyugodtan. Az első héten megmutatjuk majd, merre vannak a termek és a fontosabb helyek a kastélyban, hogy ne tévedjetek el – elég gyakori eset, bár ebben főleg a griffendélesek vezetnek.

– A Hollóhát a második helyezett – egészíti ki Lexa, puszta rosszindulatból.

Az előbb panaszkodó kölyök már nyitja is a száját, hogy reklamáljon – valószínűleg megvédje nem-háza becsületét –, de sajnos rossz helyre jött.

A Hugrabug türelmes. Elfogadó. Legyen akármilyen dilid, képes leszel beilleszkedni, és biztos, hogy találsz olyanokat, akiknek szintén akad legalább egy távolról hasonló defektjük. Összetartó bagázs. Kicsit alábecsült, összetévesztik a sokszínűséget a maradékkal, de mindenképp egy jó ház, minden megalázó hírneve ellenére.

Lexa Summers töredékét birtokolja a klasszikus hugrabugos tulajdonságoknak – keményen tud dolgozni, pusztán azért, mert meg akarja csinálni, minden magasabb indíttatású ambíciótól mentesen, de ez sajnos az olyasmikre is kiterjed, hogy meg akarja rúgni azt a hollóhátas köcsögöt, mert idegesítő, és kemény munka lenne eltusolni. Merlin a tudója, hogyan lett belőle anno prefektus, merthogy nem a jó magaviseletért és türelemért, az biztos.

– Mint láthatjátok, az eredeti iskolai taláron nem utal semmi a házatokra. Ez maradhat így, ha szeretnétek, ugyanakkor Bimba professzor az órarendetekkel együtt kioszt majd nektek egy-egy kitűzőt – folytatta Adrien, nem törődve a kialakuló, nagyon abszurd párbajjal társa és az elsőéves boszorkány között. – Ez az ő ajándéka minden újonnan jöttnek, és évfolyamonként is eltér kicsit a mintája. Az iskolában a legtöbben viselnek valami extrát, ami jelzi, melyik házba tartoznak. Mi általában kitűzőt használunk – int a saját mellkasa felé, ami felett a prefektusi jelvény mellett odatűzve díszeleg egy kicsi bronzborz is a taláron. Lexa igyekszik nem elbambulni. Hol marad a lelkesedés?

– Öhm, igen? – biccent bizonytalanul az egyik jelentkező kisfiú felé, amikor Adrien nem reagál azonnal.

Merlinre. A gyerek jelentkezik. Lexa igyekszik nem tátani a száját.

– Kötelező hordani? – kérdezi óvatosan. Mintha leharaphatnák a fejét.

Ó. Lexa abbahagyja a vicsorgást.

– Nem – válaszolja hát nyersen. Kedvesnek szánja, de nem jön össze. – Találhatsz is ki magadnak valamit. Vagy tartozhatsz abba a szürke tömegbe, akik nem villognak a házukkal, te döntesz.

A kölyök összerezzenve hátrébb húzódik.

– Miss Summers! – hangzik a klubhelyiség bejárata felől, és Lexa összerezzen. Elég korán van, hogy még senki se induljon le reggelizni, pláne ne vissza, és teljesen váratlanul éri az érkezés, _pedig tudja, hogy ennek a pillanatnak előbb-utóbb el kell érkeznie._

Bimba professzor vidáman mosolyog a megszeppent törpék társaságára. Ketten visszamosolyognak rá. Ez egy egész szép siker a tavalyiakhoz képest.

– Lássuk, hol is jártunk akkor? – veszi át a szót, és szinte hátrasöpri a két prefektust a nagy sürgésben-forgásban. – Ó, előbb jöjjenek akkor ezek. Üdvözöllek titeket a Hugrabugban!

Lexa és Adrien összenéznek.

– Ezt elszúrtam? – súgja a lány, miközben Bimba professzor kiosztja a kitűzőket és az órarendeket. Az újak borza kicsivel világosabb, mint az övék, és sárga helyett fekete kő csillog a szemében. Lexa a legközelebbi gyerek papírján megpillantja a pénteki napot, és elsápad. Dupla bűbájtan, majd dupla bájitaltan, végig a Hollóháttal… szegény szerencsétlenek.

A fiú közben csak bíztatóan megveregeti a vállát.

– Dehogy. Ez egy olyan egyszeri lehetőség, amit senki sem tud elszúrni – mondja, majd kis gondolkodás után hozzáteszi: – De ha az év folyamán még adódik ilyesmire lehetőséged, kicsit vegyél azért vissza, és próbáljuk minél gyorsabban ledarálni az információkat.

Lexa beleegyezően bólint, miközben hallgatja, ahogy Bimba professzor elmagyarázza a szerencsétlen kicsiknek, miért is kellett kora hajnalban felkelniük – hagyomány, mert aki korán kell, valamit biztos lel, és mert bűbájtannal kezdenek, a hollóhátasokkal együtt. Fel kell készülniük egy hosszú és titkos viszályra.

Szegénykék.

De hát, üdv a Roxfortban.

* * *

– Nekem azt mondták, tehetséges – panaszkodott egyszer, nagyon régen Hedvig, amikor a Roxfort már létezett, de Házak még nem. – De sosem említették, hogy nem a varázslásban, hanem a _festészetben._ Még csak bájitalt se tud főzni, az istenekre, mégis mit csináljak vele, Helga? A többiek kinézik, és nem védhetem meg állandóan, már az is csoda, hogy Helena nem fojtotta meg álmában.

Helga csak mosolyogva megveregette a vállát.

– Küldd át hozzám. Vigyázok rá.

– Megtennéd? – nézett rá reménykedve Hedvig. – Igazán? Ó, istenek, köszönöm, annyira nem értek a művészethez, azon kívül, hogy szép vagy nem tetszik, és az unokatestvéremék egy szóval sem említették, és nem tudom…

– Igen, igen, persze – intette le akkor Helga.

– Van valami, amivel meghálálhatnám?

– Ami azt illeti… van ez az átok, amit már régóta ki akarok próbálni Godrikon és Malazáron…

Hollóháti Hedvigről sosem maradt fent az, hogy kreativitása mindössze a praktikus és mágikus dolgokra terjedt ki, de az utókor hajlamos kivételes intelligenciájához mindenféle extrát is társítani.

Hollóháti Hilda sosem lett kitűnő boszorkány, mint sokan a családjából, és a neve is mindössze egy lábjegyzetben maradt fent. Viszont igazán gyönyörű és csodálatos képeket festett, amíg élt.

Az ő alkotásai voltak az elsők, amik kikerültek a Roxfort falaira.

Mellesleg ő volt az egyik első hugrabugos diák is.

* * *

Abby nem tudja, a Süveg az emlékei miatt döntött a Hugrabug mellett, vagy tényleg a ház feltételezett erényei miatt, amik jót tesznek neki, de az estéje azon része, amikor nem próbálja rendezgetni a dolgokat (mi melyik évben jön, hogyan, ki hal meg, ki _nem_ hal meg, ki az, aki ott se lesz a ki tudja, min, és pont ezért biztonságos… az egész elkerülhetetlenül összekavarodik, és inkább feladja, és csak ismételgeti, hogy ő Abby Williams…), azzal telt, hogy megeméssze, egy _hobbit-lyukba száműzték._

Egy _tényleges hobbit-üregbe. Egy szmiálban kötött ki. Kerek ajtókkal, ablakokkal, és teljesen fás, sárgás-barna kivitelben, mintha csak a filmben lenne._

 _Rossz fandom_ , próbálja meggyőzni magát, csak kicsit hisztérikusan, ahogy félig az arcába húzza a mintás-kockás takarót. _Nagyon rossz fandom._

A patchwork-takaró nem válaszol. Masha csak nevet rajta.

Másnap nem kerül át a _Harry Potter_ be. Ugyanúgy az emberekkel megtöltött Megyében marad, amikor a prefektus felkelti őket, majd átszalad a szomszéd szobába megismételni a műveletet a másik három kislánnyal.

Aiko segít a gombokkal, mert egy éjszaka alatt se csökkent le a számuk a ruhán. Masha produkálja magát, és Abby igyekszik nem reagálni, mint ahogy az elmúlt évben mindig, ha mások vannak a közelében. Ez általában nem lenne könnyű dolog, egy fintor mindig kicsúszik, de most talált valamit, ami jobban érdekli.

Abby nem egy hatalmas Tolkien-rajongó. Nem tudja kívülről a cselekményt, _A Hobbit_ tól, mint könyvtől, néha falra mászik, és a felénél feladta _A szilmarilok_ at. De a filmeket jobban ismeri, mint a _Harry Potter_ ét, és a könyv azon kevés dolog egyike, ami közös a régi életével, pusztán csak azért, mert már rég megjelent.

Angolul olvasni persze teljesen más élmény volt – eredeti nyelven olvasta, és a helyzet teljesen nevetséges is lehetne, ha nem az lenne, ami –, de akkor is. A hatalmas függelék pluszban pedig zseniális.

Szóval hobbit-üreg. A lényeg.

A hálótermük kicsit kicsi, kicsit zsúfoltnak hat a még kipakolatlan ládáktól, amikben a cuccaikat hozták. Az ablakok kerekek, magasan sorakoznak az ajtóval szemközti falon, és este még úgy tűnt, képtelenül kevés fényt fognak beengedni a szobába, most reggel viszont az egész helyiség fényárban úszik, és mintha nagyobb lenne, mint tegnap, amikor csak bezuhant az ágyba egy rövid tusolás után.

(– Reggel, ha nem vagy sokat kint. Este, ha utazol, szabadban vagy, vagy egyszerűen csak olyan helyre mentél, ami nem tiszta.

Abby nem tudja, ki magyarázta. Lehet, csak egy cikkben olvasta az interneten, még nagyon régen. Lehet, az anyja. Lehet, Elise.)

Az ablakok alatti párkány túl széles és sok helyet foglal, de vagy párnákkal kibélelve tökéletes lesz, vagy oda pakolja majd a tankönyveket, amik mintha egy tonnát nyomnának, mert a varázsvilág látszólag a lexikon-méreteket szereti minden téren. A beépített szekrények ajtói oválisak, és egyedül a középsőn van tükör. Ha bárki idősebb kapná a szobát, reggelente talán vita lehetne belőle.

Egyetlen nagy íróasztal van, és ahogy Abby elsétál mellette, a világosban ki tudja szúrni a halvány vonalakat, amik négyfelé osztják. Az előző lakók talán nem voltak annyira jóban egymással… de még mindig, négyen voltak, és Abby jelenleg azt se tudja elképzelni, hogy férne el itt még egy plusz ágy.

Örül, hogy hárman kerültek egy hálóterembe, nem pedig mind a hat lányt bezsúfolták egyetlen egybe, ugyanis már így is _hátborzongató_ , hogy a családján kívül más élő ember tartózkodik a közelében, miközben ő alszik – Masha és Aiko ilyen téren nem számít.

Minden nagyon sárga. Meg barna és fekete, és Abby reméli, hogy azokat a növényeket ott az ablakban locsolja valaki, vagy varázslatosan műk, mert Leanne az első öt percben felvázolja, hogyan ölt meg egy tálcányi kaktuszt és két cserepesnövényt egy nyár alatt (mind kiszáradtak), és maga Abby se érez magában túlzott késztetést, hogy állandóan dudvákat pátyolgasson, Sally-Anne pedig akkor épp a dísznövényektől is fél.

A két újdonsült szobatársa közül Sally-Anne Perks a csendesebb, félénk kis szöszi csomag, és annyira gyerek, hogy Abby a hirtelen jött és csupán rövid ideig tapasztalt Davis-Smith-Goldstein trió után képtelen mit kezdeni vele. Teljesen váratlanul sokkolja a kislány, és elfelejti, hogy ő maga nem ért a gyerekekhez, ezért a normális reakció és konfliktuskezelés a távolmaradás lenne.

A másik, Leanne Whitehouse este csak nyűgös volt, és mindenbe belekötött, de reggel már a prefektusokkal felesel, és később a bronz kitűző is inkább a talárja zsebének mélyén lapul, mint kitűzve.

Masha valószínűleg vállon veregetné az ügyes észrevétlenül maradásért, ha nem pont emiatt tűnne ki jelenleg. Masha így is megpróbálja vállon veregetni, pusztán azért, mert egy hisztis kislány, aki épp most lép a lázadó korszakba.

(Masha keze szokás szerint átsuhan a vállán. Leanne Whitehouse észre sem veszi.)

A reggel túlságosan informatív a korai időponthoz képest. Megtudják, hogy csak háromnegyed tíztől van órájuk (minden nap), de héttől már lehet menni reggelizni, és a Hollóháttal van egy fura viszály, amiről a hollóhátasok más ház tagjainak jelenlétében szeretnek úgy tenni, mintha nem is létezne, a hugrabugosok meg ugye nem kötekednek, ha nem más kezdi. Hogy a klubhelyiségben lévő egyetlen üres polc, amin nincs se növény, se könyv, az az övék közösen, és valószínűbb, hogy a többi mintájára inkább az előbbi fog rá kerülni, mert Bimba professzor szeret cserepeseket hordani a klubhelyiségbe, amiknek aztán valahogy kell a hely. Hogy a kerek ajtajú, beépített szekrényekben nagy kupac takaró és párna lapul, amiket bármikor használhatnak.

(A házak között pontverseny van. A Hugrabugnak annyi az esélye állítólag megnyerni, mint az iskolai kviddicskupát. Bár van az a negyedéves, aki a kviddicscsapat helyettes csapatkapitánya. Ő állítólag nagyon jól játszik.)

A nagyterem asztalain ezúttal nem terem hirtelen étel, már rég ott van, pont ehető hőmérsékleten. Abbynek nincs szüksége mágiára gyanakodnia, nyilvánvalóan az, ha negyed órán keresztül gőzölög a kancsóban a tea, miközben iható hőmérsékletű, és az első adag ugyanolyan meleg, mint az utolsó. Ügyes. A termodinamika törvényeinek ugyan ellentmond, de ügyes.

– Aiko, Aiko, fagyaszd le – nyaggatja Masha vigyorogva társukat. – Gyerünk, csak próbáld meg!

Aiko nem törődik vele, némán helyet foglal a szomszéd asztal egyik üres székében, és úgy tesz, mintha nem ismerné őket.

* * *

Sally-Anne valahogy Abby mellett köt ki, és ott is ragad, egészen addig, amíg be nem cuccolnak egy Abby által stratégiailag semlegesnek nyilvánított területre: bal szélső sor közepe tájára.

 _Elől túl feltűnő, mintha benyalni akarnál. Hátul olyan, mintha nem érdekelne az óra, vagy mással akarnál foglalkozni. Közép a tökéletes. Igyekezz oldalra húzódni, hogy ne legyél szem előtt…_

Abby igyekszik kizárni a fejéből a hangot, amiről fogalma sincs, kié, de kicsit Masháét idézi. Erre jelenleg most nincs idő. Ez egy viszonylag könnyű meló, mert Sally-Anne irritálja, ahogy félénken összehúzza magát, és igyekszik úgy tenni, mintha ott se lenne – amivel nincs is semmi baj, de sajnos minden zajtól visszaretten, és számára Abby a kisebbik rossz, amivel szembesülhet, így őt is használja pajzsnak, ha a helyzet úgy hozza.

Az elmúlt öt percben úgy hozta. Abby már nem biztos abban, kibír-e többet.

A következő pillanatban Anthony rogy le mellé – át Mashán, át Aikón, szinte neki Abbynek. Abby két társa mogorván mered rá, de a fiú csak megborzong a hirtelen hőmérsékletcsökkenéstől.

– A világ legunalmasabb helyére kerültem – hörgi halkan, hogy a mögötte besorjázó háztársainak esélyük se legyen meghallani a panaszát. – Tudod, miről beszélgettek este? _Van róla fogalmad?_

Abby nem érzi túlzottan meghatva magát. Reméli, hogy ez az arcán is látszik. Sally-Anne kicsit távolabb húzódik tőlük, és épp csak annyira dől hátra, hogy takarásban legyen.

Masha átlebbenve arra az oldalra elhúzott szájjal piszkálja a kislány haját. A keze továbbra is teljesen anyagtalan, amíg Aiko rá nem csap, heti ritka fizikai kontaktusainak limitjét használva fel teljesen.

– De olyan kis izé – nyafog. – Mi van vele? Nem kéne lelkesednie? Mintha halálra rémítette volna a _világ._

Abby aggódna, de… nem.

– És különben is – folytatja Masha, észre sem véve, hogy közönsége körülbelül egy fél figyelemből áll –, ez nem egészséges. Még Abby se volt ennyire holtkóros, pedig akadt pár holtpontja, például ötévesen az a pár hónap elég csúnya volt, és emlékszem, amikor hét volt, és…

És Abby az ajkába harap, és nem szól, mert _nincsenek egyedül_ , és Masha ideges, látszik rajta, bár érthetetlen, miért, főleg, hogy úgy tűnik, _Sally-Anne idegesíti._ És nem is kicsit.

Masha, ha ideges, általában különösen agresszív. Abbyvel nem – Abbyvel sosem –, de néha egyszerűen csak szűrő nélkül csúszik ki minden a száján, és…

– Ma még szószátyárabbnak tűnsz, mint a vonaton – hajol be elé Anthony, és Abby akkor jön rá, hogy elfelejtett válaszolni.

– Aha – mondja hát.

– Hé, Goldstein, gyere már! – csattan egy hollóhátas gyerek. Mögötte egy ikerpár felvihog.

– Goldstein túl jónak gondolja magát ehhez – jegyzi meg az egyikük.

– Goldstein azt hiszi, túl okos a _Hollóháthoz_ – mondja a másik, és most már mind a ketten nevetnek.

– Nem értem a poént – csúszik ki Abby száján, mielőtt észbe kaphatna.

– Hogy is érthetnéd, csak egy ostoba kis hugrabugos vagy – mosolyog gúnyosan az egyik, és Abby tudja, hogy most meg kéne sértődnie, de még mindig nem érti, miért.

Ezek gyerekek, jön rá hirtelen. Gyerekes gondolkodással, gyerekes sértésekkel és gyerekes megfélemlítéssel, amit egyszerűen nem tud komolyan venni, mert az olyan lenne, mintha egy húsz-plusz éves felhúzná magát azon, hogy egy óvodás ujjal bököd rá, miközben azt kiabálja, „kaki".

– Mit mondtál? – csattan fel Abby mögül valaki. Megan Jones? Talán?

Olyan egyformák a gyerekhangok… És valóban, hátrapillantva már fel is áll egy egységes front – mindenképpen lenyűgöző teljesítmény mindössze egy este után.

– Lúzerek – dalolja a lány.

Megan Jones arca elvörösödik a „sértéstől". Abby sóhajtva visszafordul, semmi kedve nincs kakaskodással indítani, közbeavatkozni még kevésbé. Látott már ilyet, úgy tűnik, a varázsolni képes gyerekek nem lesznek mágikusan érettebbek társaiknál, ugyanolyanok, mint a többi, iskolába járó… mugli.

(Abbynek keresgélnie kell a kifejezés után. Kíváncsi, mikor jön el a pillanat, amikor hamarabb jut eszébe ez, mint a varázstalan.)

– Megan! – sipákolja valaki, ami újabb fordulatot jelent. Abby úgy dönt, inkább újra leellenőrzi a terepet maga mögött, mielőtt fejen találná egy tintatartó.

Megan pálcát ránt. Hogy mégis mit akar kezdeni vele, valószínűleg ő maga se tudja, hacsak nem tanult otthon varázsolni, de Abby kételkedik ebben, mert a bot a kezében kényelmetlenül újnak tűnik, és mintha maga Megan se tudná, melyik végén fogja. Azonban elég ügyesen játssza a magabiztos gyereket ahhoz, hogy hasonló reakciót a fiúból is ki tudjon csikarni, aki roppant lovagiasan az ikrek elé áll.

Sally-Anne nyikorogva igyekszik távolabb húzódni tőlük, Abbynek csak spontán kezd fejfájása kialakulni. Reméli, hogy hamar kezdődik az óra – Aikónak nagyon tetszett a _Varázslástan alapfokon_ első kötete, és Abby ugyan csak belenézett, és nem tűnt rossznak. Inkább foglalkozna azzal, mint… _ezzel._

(Magának se meri bevallani, de titkon reménykedik abban, hogy ismét olyan érzés lesz, mint amikor első alkalommal vette kézbe a pálcáját. Az a szokatlan érzet mintha jobban ehhez a képtelenül ismeretlen univerzumhoz láncolta volna, mint bármi más, és nem csak egy őrült képzelgésben létezne. Vagy az előző élete lett volna az.)

– Mi folyik itt? – nyikorog egy hang. Megérkezik a professzor…

…aki az osztály felénél alacsonyabb.

Jó menet lesz. Tényleg.

* * *

A bűbájtan még szünettel is egy kész agyhalál.

Abby imádja.

Olyan, mint az… mint az…

Abby nem tudja. Az emlékei megcsavarodnak, felbolydulnak, a feje enyhén megsajdul, de csak kavarodás lesz belőle. Mint a főiskola, mondaná, de arról például nincsenek emlékei. Lehet járt, lehet nem, de talán régen nagyobb eséllyel tudta volna felidézni. Nem tudja. _Nem tudja._

De ismerős.

Aiko feszülten figyel, és rögtön bök, ha valami olyan elhangzik, ami a későbbiekben szerinte fontos lehet, Abby pedig kötelességtudóan lejegyzi. Anthony csak bámul, egy szót sem ír le, Sally-Anne-nel ellentétben, aki a szeme sarkából kukucskálva próbálja kétségbeesetten lelesni Abby írását. Neki a szeme se rebben a golyóstoll láttán, de Anthony az első adandó alkalommal elszedi, és amikor Abby érte nyúl, már a rugóval szórakozik, a toll pedig három darabban.

A fiú szégyenlősen vigyorog. Abby gyerekes impulzustól hajtva tarkón csapja, majd igyekszik kifejezéstelen pókerarccal túlélni Flitwick professzor pillantását – tapasztalatból tudja, hogy a felnőttek utálják, amikor egy gyerek arca üres, de úgy tűnik, ez a szabály nem feltétlenül vonatkozik a varázsvilág egészére.

Masha az egész bűbájtant halálra unja. Először próbál figyelni, mint Aiko, de amint rájön, hogy semmi olyan nem hangzik el, ami őt is érdekelné, más elfoglaltságot próbál találni. Átnéz a szomszéd termekben, amik üresek, belekukkant más jegyzetébe, próbálja rávenni Aikót, hogy ne csak a levegőt hűtse le, majd nekiáll tízpercenként feldönteni egy-egy tintásüveget a terem túlvégén.

A harmadik alkalommal már meg se próbálja úgy időzíteni, hogy balesetnek tűnjön. Csak azért nem teszi gyakrabban, mert így is elég sok koncentrációjába kerül Abbytől távolabb, az ő figyelme nélkül fizikai kontaktust kezdeményezni, még ha csak tárgyakkal is.

(Abbynek minden egyes felhördülésnél megdobban a szíve, még akkor is, ha Flitwick professzor egy pálcaintéssel eltűnteti a bizonyítékot. A harmadik borulás egyértelműen nem véletlen, amikor a hollóhátas ikerpár egyik tagja fennhangon követeli, hogy mégis ki szórakozik vele, és vonjanak le pontot a Hugrabugtól.

– Igen – jegyzi meg elég hangosan Megan mögöttük, hogy még véletlenül se lehessen félrehallani. – Mi, hugrabugosok, már ilyet is tudunk. Kíváncsi lennék, MacDougal tud-e egyáltalán bármi _komplexebb_ varázslatot.

A lány vörös arca kétséges sem hagy afelől, hogy nem, nem így van, Megan hangja meg azt erősíti meg, hogy a komplex, mint szó, nem épp az aktív szókincse részét képezi, pont ezért különösen elégedett, hogy fel tudta használni.

– Két-két pont a Hollóháttól és a Hugrabugtól – értékeli Flitwick professzor a párbajt. A rezignáltsága teljesen érthetetlen, ha csak most kezdték.)

* * *

Abby őszintén meglepődve tapasztalja, hogy enyhén csalódott, amikor egész órán csak jegyzetelnek, majd Flitwick professzor egy kérdésre közli, még legalább két hónap, amíg varázsolni fognak ezen az órán.

* * *

Szünetben Anthony nem mozdul azonnal a hollóhátas mag felé, miután összeszedelőzködtek, ellenben a hollóhátas mag egy része óvatosan beóvakodik ellenőrizni, hogy társukat vajon nem rágták-e meg időközben veszett borzok.

– Komolyan, Goldstein – morogja az egyik fiú, akinek Abby rögtön elfelejti a nevét, amint először hallja. Valami nagyon átlagos lehet. – Te nem vagy normális.

– Latint tanult a vonaton – bök Abbyre védekezően a fiú. – Az már majdnem hollóhátas!

– Engem ne vonj bele – válaszolja az érintett, miközben Aiko unszolására rátukmálja Sally-Anne-re a jegyzeteket, hogy ne titokban óvatoskodva másolja belőlük azt, amit sikerül lelesnie. – A dupla perjel utáni részek nem szerepeltek a táblán.

– Miért pont dupla perjel? – bámul homlokráncolva a papírra az új fiú.

Abby nem hajlandó addig pergamenre jegyzetelni lúdtollal, amíg több a tintapaca, mint a betű. (Nem hajlandó befektetni egy olyan képességbe, aminek lehet, csak egy évig veszi hasznát.)

– Komment.

– Nem értem.

– Ha programozol, megérted.

– De nem program… mi?Ez valami mugli dolog? Mint ez az izé?

Abby felölti a pókerarcát. Nem fogja megmagyarázni a számítástechnikát olyannak, aki az elektromosságot se ismeri.

– Ez papír. És golyóstoll. – Majd, mert elég kegyetlennek érzi magát, hozzáteszi: – Ajánlom neked is, ahogy innen látom, neked inkább áll foltokból az írásod, mint tényleges betűkből.

* * *

Pitor professzor nem egy kémiatanár. Nem is egy Alan Rickman, de a bájitaltan az egyetlen olyan óra, ami a legközelebb áll a kémiához, hogy ez az egy lehetséges opció maradjon. Karakteresnek karakteres az arca, de teljesen máshogy, és mintha csak keserűen éles vonalakból és lélektelen fekete színekből állna az egész lénye.

Abby emlékszik arra, hogy ez a karakter egészen népszerű volt. Most épp képtelen megérteni, miért.

A kellemetlenséggel vegyes megvetés még Masha kezdeti lelkesedését is eloltja, és az epikusan alliteráló bevezető se tudja visszahozni.

– Miss Williams, mégis mit művel? – sziszegi egy alkalommal.

– Ööö – mondja Abby, mert biztos benne, hogy abban a pillanatban épp levegőt sem vett, hanem igyekezett jegyzetelni. Piton professzor tempója mellett ez nem egy könnyű mutatvány. – Írok? Tanár úr.

– _Mivel?_

– Mivel diktálsz, te szemét – sziszegi Masha még mindig sértetten. – Mégis mi a fenét csináljon, ha két tankönyv mellé egy harmadikat is le kell jegyzetelniük tíz perc alatt?!

Abby nem hajlandó félreérteni a kérdést, de válaszolnia sincs ideje.

– Tegye el azt a szemetet. Pergamen és lúdtoll – utasítja Piton. Professzor. – Nem mugli iskolában van. Egy pont a Hugrabugtól az infantilizmusáért.

Abby tervez a néma csendben egy drámai szemezést, de a férfi már vissza is fordul a tábla felé. Sally-Anne óvatosan felé tol egy darab pergament és a tintásüveget, Anthony pedig hátranyújt egy pennát.

Abby egy perc múlva feladja, és oroszul ír le mindent.

Az még mindig egyszerűbb.

* * *

Senki más nem szól a papír és golyóstoll miatt. Se hétfőn, se a többi napon.

* * *

A mardekárosokkal egész békések az órák.

Pontosabban, konfrontációtól mentesek. A hollóhátasokkal ellentétben ők nem kötekednek, csupán tudomást se vesznek róluk. Tracey úgy fest, mint aki egy pillanatig tétovázik, hogy megtöri ezt a szokást, és odamegy Abbyhez, azután mégis meggondolja magát, csak int, és a második padban foglal helyett, az évnyitón látott szőke lány mellett.

Nem kockáztat, mint Anthony. Abby nem tud semmit felidézni a Mardekárból ahhoz, hogy megmagyarázza ezt a viselkedést, és a kiegészítő irodalomban sincs túlságosan sok minden az ilyesmiről, de nincs semmi, amit ne lehetne kideríteni. Nos, majdnem semmi, hogy miért van itt, arra még mindig nem talált magyarázatot.

Mégis… Abby nem fűz sok reményt hozzá. Mint amikor még kicsi volt, és az iskolában egy-két gyerek megpróbált játszani vele, aztán… kiderült, hogy Abby furcsább, mint ők. Ahogy beszél, ahogy viselkedik – mindenhogy, és Abby nem érti, miért ennyire másak, miért viselkednek úgy, mintha nekik nem lennének ilyesmivel problémáik, miért nem szeretik Mashát, miért _olyan, mint amilyen ő volt a születése előtt…_

Eltelik egy kis idő, amíg rájön, hogy nincs miért. Egyszerűen csak átlagos gyerekek. Abby az abnormális. Esélye sem volt, és kár próbálkozni.

Mégis, egy sokkal fontosabb dologra is rájön már első nap: az iskola hierarchiája úgy tűnik, nem teljesen összefüggő, de a ház, amibe került, enyhén szólva is jelentéktelen és említésre sem méltó.

Pont olyan, amire szüksége van.

Abby talán spontán győzelmi táncba kezdene, ha nem órán ülne, bár a szellem, ami az információkat darálja, talán észre se venné. A Hugrabug semmiben sincs benne! A Hugrabug a „lúzerek" gyűjtőhelye!

(Abby sértve akarja érezni magát, de nem sikerül.)

(Ott van emellett egy csomó más bizonyíték is, ami csak megerősíti, hogy ez csak sztereotípia. A két hetedéves prefektusuk például. De a sztereotípiák is tudnak hasznosak lenni.)

(Abby nem fogja kipukkantani a buborékot, az biztos.)

* * *

– Ideje rendbe szednünk a listát – bök Masha a füzet felé. – Elég az első év. De mindenképp meg kell csinálnunk rendesen.

Az átváltoztatástan a griffendélesekkel közös két óra egyike, ahol a professzor látszólag egy rabszolgahajcsár, a göndör hajú Hermione Granger az egyetlen, aki képes volt tűt varázsolni gyufából (nem úgy néz ki, mint egy mini-Emma Watson, és a haja is ténylegesen kócos-göndör, pont amibe beletörik a hajkefe), és azon kevés tantárgyak egyike, ahol tényleg volt varázslás – és tömérdek házi, amit ha nem kezd el, óhatatlanul lemarad. Abby félretolja most ezt, és engedelmesen előveszi a füzetét.

* * *

 _ **BK:**_

 _ **kő fináléban**_

 _ **el akarják lopni, rossz gyanúsított, főgonosz itt!**_

 _ **(mi a főgonosz neve?) (ez az a film, ahol senki sem meri kimondani a nevét)**_

 _ **(óriáskígyó)**_ _ **óriáskutya**_

 _ **próbák a végén, csak hárman, senki sem hal meg**_

 _ **erdő (több, kik? **__**mikor?**_ _ **éjszaka )**_

 _ **óriássakk**_

 _ **óriás izé**_

 _ **kétarcú, eltakarva**_ _ **sapka?**_ _ **kendő**_ _ **?**_ _ **paróka**_ _ **?**_ _ **bármelyik tanár**_

Majd, kissé elmosódva:

 _ **A: valami beszédhiba?**_ _ **turbán**_ _ **(1 személy)**_

 _ **GYEREKMESE**_

* * *

Megjegyzések:

Elnézést a késésért. Az élet, de főleg az egyetem szokás szerint ismét közbeszólt. Ezen nem kéne meglepődnöm, mégis minden egyes félévben újdonságként hat. Ráadásul a történet se akarta megírni magát – ez azt hiszem, a harmadik intro a fejezet elején. És a szokásos jegyzetek hozzá:

1\. A házak jelzése az egyenruhán nem saját ötlet, innen jött: (lorddorian.) (tumblr.) (com/) post/132276464879/hogwarts-school-uniform Továbbra is zseniális levezetésnek tartom. A talár ugyan nekem is eszembe jutott, de az ilyen kiegészítőkre sosem gondoltam, úgyhogy igen, az ötlet innen jött, kisebb módosítással.

2\. Az órarenddel nem volt könnyű dolgom, végül kénytelen voltam mind a könyvbeli, mind a HPwikis verziótól eltérni kicsit. Előbbi kapcsán a mardekárosokkal nem a bájital az egyetlen közös órája a griffendéleseknek (bár erről itt nem sok szó esik), és a csillagászat egy közös óra mind a négy háznak, naponta más-más évfolyammal (hétvégén pedig azoknak, akik esetleg RAVASZ szinten folytatják a tárgyat). Utóbbitól meg annyiban tér el, hogy négy bűbájtan helyett három van. Nem tudom, ez meg volt-e szabva a könyvben, de így egyszerűbb volt elintézni.

A wikis órarend: harrypotter (.wikia.) (com/) wiki/First_year

Saját szerkesztés, hugrabugos változat: (pilleponty.) (tumblr.) (com/) post/151302972799/abby%C3%A9k-%C3%B3rarendje

3\. Az formázásba szintén nem tartozik bele az áthúzott szöveg, így a fejezet végén Abby jegyzetét eredeti formában itt lehet megnézni (ha esetleg valakit érdekel :)): AO3 works/7100449/chapters/18807359


	6. Első év II

**Első év**

 **II. rész**

– Abby Williams vagyok – suttogja néha még mindig. Van úgy, hogy bezárkózva, a mosdóban, hangtalanul tátogva a szavakat. – Tizenegy éves vagyok. Walesi. A Roxfortba járok. Nem Moszkvában vagyok.

(Amit nem tesz hozzá – soha, soha nem szabad hozzátennie, mert egyszer történt meg, és az olyan volt, mintha beugrott volna egy szakadékba –: nem egy elmegyógyintézetben van. Ez a valóság.

Mert erre nincs bizonyíték. Erre sosincs bizonyíték. Semmilyen körülmények között.

A valóság bármi lehet.

Mindössze nézőpont kérdése.)

* * *

Mógus dadog. Turbánt visel.

Abby még gyerek volt, amikor az első filmet látta. Azóta pedig volt már felnőtt és még egyszer gyerek – sokat felejtett, még többre egyáltalán nem is emlékezett soha, rengeteg az értelmetlen zagyvaság. De a végén az előbukkanó másik arc megmaradt.

Felírta a sapkát. A kalapot. A parókát.

De tudja, hogy csak ámítás. _Tudja._

Így az órán az ajkába harap és hallgat.

Rendben lesz. Még minden rendben lesz.

* * *

Quirinus Mógus tervez, próbálkozik, igyekszik teljesíteni a mestere által kért küldetést, és sosem jön rá, hogy van valaki, aki nem pusztán gyanítja a titkát.

Hugrabugos kislányokra nem szokás gyanakodni.

Hugrabugos kislányoknak pedig nem szokása veszélyesen sokat tudni.

Quirinus soha nem is jön rá, mennyire közel kerül el egy katasztrófát – vagy épp potenciális információforrást.

(Nem mintha később nem érné utol.)

(Veszélyes elsőévesek.)

* * *

Kedden Abby Williams összehoz egy levelet otthonra. Nem ír mindenkinek külön, a szülei majd úgyis felhívják Blake-et és Elise-t, hogy elmondják.

Szerdán Abby nem akar kimozdulni az ágyból. Nem akar újra griffendélesekkel órán lenni, holott Harry Potternek esélye sincs váratlanul felbukkannia, tekintve, hogy mindenhol suttogás kíséri, és amúgy se nagyon beszél mással, csak a háztársaival, azok közül is a vörös hajúval. Abby tehát nem fog belekeveredni a cselekménybe. Az életébe. Bármibe.

Masha csütörtökre végre el mer mozdulni hosszabb időre is Abby mellől. Az állomáson történtek után pont elég időre tűnt el újra, hogy ne gyanakodjon, de a kislány hamar rájön, hogy Masha _retteg_ , hogy egy nap találnak valami olyan helyet, ahol ő kívül reked. A Roxfort és a sok varázslat pedig egyáltalán nem nyugtathatja meg őket – hiszen pont ez okozta ezt. Varázslat.

(Abby feljegyzi későbbi kutatási projektnek. Egyelőre azonban szeretné a tömérdek háziját bedarálni.)

Péntekre Abby megszokja a vörös-aranyat. Nem nehéz, a ház szinte teljesen olyan, mint a Mardekár: pontosan annyira vesz tudomást a Hugrabugról, mint a zöld-ezüst jelvényeket, kitűzőket, szalagokat vagy kalapdíszeket viselő diákok.

Hétvégén Sally-Anne hűségesen követi a könyvtárba. Abbynek még nincs szíve elküldeni, főleg most, hogy a kislány egyre bátrabb, és már mosolyog. Másik szobatársuk, Leanne is velük tart – kivételesen nem duzzogva, hogy nem a Hollóhátba került. A könyvtár amúgy is egy egész jó köztes megoldás lehet a számára: tanulhat (imád tanulni, de miért?), az állandóan barátságos hugrabug-légkört sem kell elviselnie, és megpróbálhatja megszokni két szobatársát.

És ezzel párhuzamosan nem kell erőlködnie a többieknél.

Abby számára ez az érzés fájdalmasan ismerős, bár már csak régről. Éppen ezért csak bólint Leanne kérésére. Nem számít túl sokra, arra gondol, hogy a másik lány majd egy idő után megunja őket – Sally-Anne a jegyzeteit másolja, cserébe Abby megkapja a bájitalórán feljegyzett anyagot, ami neki továbbra is tintapacásan orosz nyelvű, de sajnos annyira elmosódva, hogy még neki is nehezére esik kiolvasni. Szerencsére Piton professzor még nem vette észre – olyan, mint a háza, vajmi keveset törődik azzal, mit művelnek, amíg a látszat megvan.

(Masha szerint egyszerűen csak eszébe sem jutott, hogy Abby esetleg a szokottól eltérő formában valósítja meg a parancsot – ami valószínűleg lázadásnak számít. Dacnak. Ilyesminek.)

(Abby csak a húsz (huszonöt?) év kontra öt év gyakorlatból az előbbit választotta. A lázadás nem feltétlenül játszott szerepet az ügyben. Meg különben is, ő hugrabugos volt. Nem várják tőlük a világ megváltását.)

– És nézd, kik vannak itt!

Anthony a könyvtárban elfogadható maximális hangerőt használja – suttogása olyan élesen hatol át a halotti csöndön, hogy Madam Cvikker sokáig úgy mered rájuk, akár egy keselyű, aki a döglődő állat utolsó leheletére vár, és ettől kezdve tízpercenként elcirkál az asztaluk mellett ellenőrzés gyanánt.

– És? – sziszegi Georgina, aki valami szuicid hajlamról tanulságot téve hagyta eddig rángatni magát, sőt, még le is ült. – Mi a francot akartok?

Leanne mogorván mered rájuk. Ami azt illeti, pont olyan az arckifejezése, mint Georginának. Így, egymás mellé ültetve akár rokonok is lehetnének.

Abby rosszat sejt, és ehhez még csak nincs is szüksége Masha éhes pillantására és az „essetek egymásnak" kántálására.

– Várj, te már _megírtad ezt? –_ szisszen fel Anthony, lekapva egy pergament a kupac tetejéről. – _Minek?!_ Még van két teljes hetünk megcsinálni!

– Mind megírtuk – közli Leanne fapofával, mintha már több napja készen lenne a bűbájtan-esszéje, holott még meg sem száradt rajta a tinta. Anthony sunyi pillantása alapján ez a fiúnak is feltűnt, de egy szót sem szól az ügyben.

– Ezért vagytok ti a Hugrabugban. Mindent utolsó pillanatra hagyni a legjobb – közli.

Leanne olyan megbotránkozó pillantást vet rá, mintha a fiú most közölte volna, a pingvinek trópusi madarak, és imádnak a magasból lecsapni áldozataikra, ez annyira triviális, _ne legyenek hülyék._ Georgina csak morog, és keresztbefonja a karját. Abby csak a griffendélesekkel közös órák alkalmával látta, és mindannyiszor egy másik lánnyal lógott.

Legalábbis úgy tűnt. Most Georgina nyúzottabb és mogorvább, mint a vonaton, és az állandó rosszkedv mellé mintha nem lenne energiája ahhoz, hogy még agresszíven támadó hangvételt is megüssön mellé.

– Mellesleg ez itt rossz – bök az utolsó előtti bekezdésre Anthony. – Ezt pedig kifejthetnéd bővebben. A felsőbb évesek mondták, hogy Flitwick imádja a részleteket – mondja, majd felnéz, csak hogy négy lány éles pillantásával találkozzon a tekintete. – Most meg mi van?

–… semmi – jelenti ki Abby, és sötéten mered a pergamenre. Irreálisan hosszú ideig tartott lekörmölnie, és nagy a kísértés, hogy úgy hagyja. – Az égvilágon semmi.

Masha nevet. Természetesen senki sem hallja, de mintha Madam Cvikker pillantása az eddigieknél is metszőbb lenne. Vagy csak Aiko általános hideg légköre zavarja meg annyira, hogy varázslatra gyanakodjon.

(34. könyvtári szabály: _NINCS. VARÁZSLÁS. Semmilyen körülmények között. Ezen szabály be nem tartása beláthatatlan következményeket vonhat maga után._ )

Valahogy nem lesz se parázs vita, se nyilvános verekedés az egészből, bár Anthonyt és Leanne-t szét kell ültetni egyszer. Kezd teljesen világossá válni, melyik volt a domináns jellemvonás ami miatt utóbbi a Hugrabugba került – ellenszenve ellenére is szorgalmasan körmöli a fiú elejtett javaslatait, és hajlandó utánanézni az apróságoknak, csak hogy élete első esszéje a Roxfort diákjaként tökéletes legyen.

Bár lehet, túlzás, hogy valakit a puszta és elképesztő szorgalma miatt rakjanak egy házba… nem igaz?

Mindenesetre az egész szép és jó – és Abby nem tudja elhessegetni a nyomasztó érzést. Még kevesebbet beszél, dühösen írja a McGalagonynak szánt házit, és szinte fel se tűnik neki, ahogy fokozatosan kevesebb pacát hagy egy-egy mondat során. Túl sok ember, túl barátságosak, túl…

Aiko a tarkójára nyomja a kezét.

– Csak egy kicsit – suttogja a fülébe halkan. A dér ezúttal nem ül meg a haján, de az arca kipirosodik a hidegtől.

Abbynek fogalma sincs arról, mi történik. Az egésznek semmi értelme nincs.

Valahogy mégis… az egész maradék szombatot egy kupacban töltik.

* * *

Furcsa.

Abby kikészül.

(De persze csak finoman és óvatosan.)

* * *

Abby a második hét vége felé jön rá, hogy a Roxfort mérete nem pusztán az eltévedés esélyeit hordozza magában (legyen bármennyire is hasznos a kis, első heti hétvégi túra), hanem számtalan lehetőséget is.

Abby nem teljesen céltalanul sodródó pihe a végtelen univerzum tengerén.

(Vagy multiverzumén – a könyvben reinkarnálódás érthetően elbizonytalanítja kicsit a helyes kifejezés kapcsán.)

Abbynek _vannak_ nagyobb szabású tervei is, nem csak olyanok, amik a… „barátságon" való hirtelen gyötrődést és az aktuális házi feladatokat foglalják magukba. Csupán… kissé több időt vesz igénybe a környezethez való alkalmazkodás, ami teljesen normális, tekintve, hogy az eddigi félig stabil világnézetét ásták alá a boszorkánysággal.

De a lényeg, hogy Abby igenis áll némi aktivitásból, nem csak a passzív létezés mintapéldánya.

Így csütörtökön korábban kel, mint bárki a szobában, és kioson – ez pont olyasmi, ami nem igazán tartozik senki másra. Ez az a nap, amikor ebéd előtt eleve csak egy órájuk van, így bőven van ideje felfedezni azokat a területeket, amiket a felsőbb évesek nem mutattak meg nekik.

Ahogy egyre feljebb és távolabb jut az általában használt termektől, úgy válik egyre nyilvánvalóbban elhagyatottá a kastély, mintha az, hogy errefelé nem nagyon tartanak órákat, egyben azt is jelentené, hogy a diákok se fognak idejönni. A festmények is szépen lassan egyszerűsödnek a falon, a lakóik nem mindig tartózkodnak „otthon", és bár a páncélok tiszták a beugróban, az ablakok párkányain áll a por, és az üvegeken is egyre tompábban szűrődik be a fény, bár ez a változás legalább nem túl észrevehető. A termek, amikbe bekukkant, üresek és elhagyatottak, valószínűleg évek óta nem használta őket senki.

Igazából ez a Roxfort jelentős részére szintén igaz, jön rá. Mintha az egész kastélyt legalább ötször ennyi hallgatóra tervezték volna eredetileg, de ahelyett, hogy manapság megtöltenék az egészet, most üresen és elhagyatottan kong a nagy része. Haldokolva, ha nagyon drámai akar lenni. A zsúfolt folyosókon annyira nem feltűnő órák közti szünetekben, de itt, ahol egyedül az ő léptei koppannak jelenleg, az útba eső tantermekben a székek mind a padokra felrakva állnak, és az ablakpárkányok porrétegét egyetlen kéz se törte meg talán _évek_ óta, Abby nem tudja kitörölni azt a melankolikus érzést, hogy ez a hely egyszer _többre_ volt hivatott, nekik azonban csak az örökké kihasználatlanul maradt potenciál emléke maradt.

Az egész nyomorúságosan, _varázslatosan_ gyönyörű. A filmekben ez nem volt benne, Abby nem emlékszik erre a torokszorító érzésre, ami rátörhetett a képsorok láttán. Egy film átadhat kis képernyőn vagy nagy mozivásznon monumentális képeket, de az évszázadok súlyát nem, és Abby picinek és jelentéktelennek érzi magát, ahogy kissé elbizonytalanodva téblábol előre, magányosan, csupán két társával az oldalán. Úgy érzi, sírnia kéne, de nem tudja, miért. Az értelmetlenül felgyülemlő érzelmi áradat mintha nem is a sajátja lenne, és erőt kell vennie magán, hogy kellő magabiztossággal tudja tovább folytatni az útját.

A terem, amit találnak, az egyik folyosó végén lévő kis beugró oldalából nyílik. Az ajtaján még ott a pergamen kiragasztva egy alig olvasható korrepetálási időponttal. Abby leszedi – a cetli könnyedén enged, a hátán nincs semmilyen ragasztó, valószínűleg ez is varázslat. Végtelenül tartós varázslat.

Pici helyiség, talán úgy tizenöt diákra alkalmas, és Abby el se tudja képzelni, mégis mit oktathattak itt anno. Az asztalokon áll a por, a táblát le se törölték, de a betűk már olvashatatlanná halványultak. A homályos üvegen beszűrődő fényt sárgássá festi a kosz, és ettől az egész terem olyannak tűnik, mint egy régi, kifakult fotó – vagy egy Instagram-szűrős fénykép. Abby több, mint egy évtizede nem látott Instagramot, és csak tippelni mer, hogy egy alap szépia effekt azért volt ( _lesz_ ) az alkalmazásba építve. (Igazából a legtöbb naponta használt oldallal így van. A Facebook és a Tumblr egy érdekesen elmosódott folt, aminek tudja a funkcióját, emlékszik, hogy nézett ki, de így ennyi. Érdekes, hogy nélkülük is létezik élet. Abby nem hitte volna, hogy lehetséges. De a kereső még mindig hasznos lenne.)

Ahogy beljebb megy, léptei nyomán pici porpamacsok szállnak fel. A tanterem a maga módján, ebben a kopott és koszos állapotban is csodálatos, de ha nem akar megfulladni, kénytelen lesz találni majd egy seprűt. Vagy egy takarítóbűbájt, emlékezteti magát, mert ő egy _boszorkány_. A boszorkányok biztos meg tudják spórolni a sepregetést.

Masha nem osztja a nosztalgikus szépia-életérzést.

– Nem rossz. – Azzal beljebb szökdécsel.

A szoba továbbra is sárgás-barnás, poros és _múlt_ , de Masha tarkabarka kavalkádja úgy túrja szét a melankóliát, mintha csak egy tornádó szabadult volna be. Szó szerint, mert az ő léptei ugyanúgy porzanak, és hamarosan kénytelenek kinyitni az ablakot, hogy Abby tényleg oxigént és ne homokvihart lélegezzen. A kislány valamennyire hálás az illúziórombolásért. Túl sok érzés gyülemlett fel túl hirtelen, és a késztetés, hogy csatlakozzon Masha forgásához ezerszer jobb, mint az érzés, hogy jobb lenne bebújni a sarokba és némán sírni.

És különben is, innentől kezdve gyakran fog idejárni, nem érzékenyülhet el vagy rémülhet meg minden egyes alkalommal. Hiszen ez lesz Abbyék gyakorlópályája. Csak az övék.

Mert bár a közös kis tanulócsoportjuk hasznos volt legutóbb, vannak dolgok, amik senki másra nem tartoznak.

Első lépés a felfedezés. Két ajtó nyílik a helyiségből, az egyik egy lépésnyi nagyságú beépített szekrény, kívülről cselesen használható helyiségnek álcázva, a másik a tanári szoba, mert látszólag egy ilyen kis teremhez is szükséges iroda, bár aprócska, akár egy extra kicsi garzonlakás. A polcok üresek, az asztal fiókjai szintén.

– De van kandalló – vigyorog Masha, és ezzel legalább egy kuckó fűtését kipipálhatják, mert az egész hely _kurva hideg_ , és Abby kifejezetten hálás azért, hogy talár helyett a dupla-pulcsi mellett döntött.

Aztán Aiko türelmetlen lesz, így jöhet a munka. Abby egyedül szenved a súlyos padokkal, mert varázslatot még nem tanultak arra, hogyan lehetne arrébb lökdösni tárgyakat minden fizikai erőfeszítés nélkül, Masha és Aiko pedig használhatatlan ilyen téren. Masha ugyan megpróbálkozik vele, de épp csak megrezzen a bútor, mielőtt ő maga átesne rajta.

Abby elképzeli, ahogy talárban botladozva próbálja átalakítani a termet, és megborzong, bár ezúttal nem a nyitott ablakokon beáradó hidegtől. Technikailag a talár olyan, mint a ruha, és Abby olyat már igenis hordott, így nem érti, miért érzi fojtogatva magát benne, és miért lesz legalább százhúsz százalékkal ügyetlenebb.

(Lehet, hogy megátkozták a ruha szegélyét.)

Hamarosan kész Aiko területe – egy üres tér a terem közepén, közel sem akkora, mint otthon a kert, de megfelelően eldugott. (Az apja dolgozik, nem figyel rá, ha fagy lepi be a füvet a dél közepén, az anyja olykor a helyi újság szerkesztőségéhez megy be, olykor otthon tesz-vesz a ház körül, és nem fogja ellenőrizni Abbyt, aki úgyis olvas vagy elfoglalja magát valamivel önállóan. A testvéreinek van jobb dolga is: Blake nincs otthon, Elise és Caroline bandáznak. A kert Abbyé. A hinta a fán, a nyílt terep, a magányos rész.)

Aiko rögtön felavatja egy mini korcsolyapályával és végtelen jégvirággal az ablakokon. Abby felkuporodik a tanári asztal tetejére – az egyetlenre, amit meg se próbált megmozdítani –, és nekiáll listát írni. Megint. Az élete lassan egy átkozott lista, ami több kicsi alpontból áll, és igyekszik nem gondolni arra, vajon milyen mentális elcsúszást sikerült összekaparnia, ha mindent rendszerezni akar.

Nem emlékszik arra, hogy előző életében akárcsak egy vacak bevásárlólistát írt volna. Valaha. Feleslegesnek tűnt, de az is lehet, csak kimaradt, mint oly sok minden. Most pedig épp azt körmöli, mire lenne szüksége ehhez a helyhez, hogy az elméjében lévő káosz csillapodjon, és átláthassa az egészet.

Kell valami, amivel eltakaríthatja a port, mert nyilván az nem megoldás, ha Aiko befagyasztja. Kell valami, amivel legalább a kezét melegítheti, mert bár hozzászokott a hideghez – Aiko mellett nincs más választása –, azért egy idő után az ő ujjai is elgémberednek. Ráadásul télen talán még rosszabb lesz ez a terem.

Szükség lesz valami kulcsra. Ajtózárra. Bicikliláncra. Bármire. Nem fogja nyitva hagyni az ajtót, hogy bárki körülszaglásszon, és megtalálja Aiko nyomait – pocsolyáit, olykor nem olvadó jégvirágait, egyszóval mindent, amit nem lenne szabad egy elsőéveshez kötni –, és esetleg egy következő alkalommal elkapja Abbyt is. Vagy csak beleöljön időt egy „bázis" kialakításába azért, hogy más később lenyúlja.

Kell még fény. A fáklyák, gyertyák és elvétve felbukkanó mágikus petróleumok fénye fájdalmasan nem az otthoni asztali lámpa éles fehérségével egyenlő, és Abbynek rendszeresen elfárad a szeme, amikor este próbál olvasni a szobában. A _Lumos_ , bár hasznos varázslat és a lány képes kivitelezni (első alkalommal fantasztikusnak tűnt, ötödiknél csak szimplán… _Lumos_ volt), csak annyira jó, mintha zseblámpával világítaná a lapokat. Szóval valahogy rá kell jönnie, hogyan varázsoljon (szó szerint) romantikus félhomályból majd használható fényt a későbbiekben, bár ez egy sokkal későbbi probléma.

– Kellenek takarók – les át a válla fölött Masha. – Valami otthonos. És nézd meg a házirendet, lehet-e egyáltalán tanári jelenlét nélkül használni tantermet.

Abby pislog.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont te akarod követni a szabályokat – mondja végül.

– Csak nem akarom, hogy feleslegesen öljünk bele munkát, hogy aztán kiderüljön, simán kisajátíthatják – fintorog Masha, megismételve Abby előbbi gondolatait.

 _Ez a hely a miénk_ , üzeni a tekintete, mintha csak valami ragadozó falka lennének, különösen birtokos tendenciákkal.

Néha, ahogy Masha viselkedik, ez talán nem is annyira meglepő.

(Mehetnének mindig más terembe, de Abby úgy érzi, szüksége van egy állandó pontra. Különben is, ha ez be fog válni, miért változtassanak rajta?)

* * *

A Roxfort házirendjében – mint kiderül, tényleg van olyan, egy vékonyka könyv, közvetlenül a _Roxfort története_ árnyékában a legalsó polcon – egy szóval se említik a tanári felügyeletet. Az órákon használt termekre vonatkoznak némi korlátozások… amiket nyilván lehetne érteni minden teremre.

Abby nagylelkűen nem így tesz.

* * *

Az egyetlen zárbűbáj, amit talál, az a _Colloportus_ , amit egy elsőéves is át tud törni egy _Alohomorá_ val. Tulajdonképpen a két varázslat a _Varázslástan alapfokon_ ugyanazon oldalán található, csak hogy még szebb legyen a kép, és részletesen elemzi, miért is tökéletes az egyik a másik ellen.

Az egésznek semmi értelme. Mellesleg még csak nem is fogják elméletileg tanulni novemberig, ami igazán szomorú, de ez nem akadályozza meg Abbyt abban, hogy kipróbálja. Meglepően könnyű.

Meglepően idegesítő a tudat, hogy igazából tök felesleges. Ez némileg a lelkesedését is aláássa.

* * *

Sally-Anne és Leanne végül kijönnek annyira, hogy előbbinek legyen egy új pajzsa a világ ellen. Abby nekikészül, hogy leválassza magát a baráti társaságtól, bár maga sem tudná megindokolni, mégis miért érez hirtelen késztetést arra, hogy tartsa a távolságot.

Anthony órákon néha melléesik, néha Leanne mellé, Georgina is átsodródik, ha csoportban kell dolgozniuk gyógynövénytanon, és valahogy nem az történik, mint amit Abby vár, hogy épp csak köszönőviszonyban lesznek, és felismerik egymást a sok fekete taláros között a folyosón. Nem, ez a szerep Traceyé – aki csak néha vet rájuk egy-egy pillantást, amit Abby nem tud hova tenni, azután hagyja magát elsodródni.

Abby nem erőlteti.

Abby nem erőltet egy csomó mindent.

Eddig nem érezte rossznak. Abba fektet energiát, ami nem sülhet el visszafelé – olvasásba, tanulásba, furcsa és érdekes dolgok kutatásába –, de a barátkozást rég feladta. Nem éri meg.

 _Fogalma sincs, hogyan kéne csinálnia._

Mennyivel is idősebb náluk? Ugyanakkor egykorú velük, és még így is, mintha két külön világ lennének. A gyerekek nem szeretik Abbyt, Abby sem a gyerekeket.

Fojtogató az egész. Néha csak szeretne elbújni a takaró alá, és úgy tenni, mintha a többiek nem léteznének, ugyanakkor fájdalmasan tudatában van annak, hogy ez így nem fog működni. Mégis, igyekszik egyre kevesebbet beszélni, egyre többször csúszik be valami kifogás, és valahogy úgy érzi, sikerül szépen lassan kivonnia magát az egész társaságból.

Ez… megnyugtató.

Fájdalmas – Abby csak ekkor veszi észre, hogy akaratlanul is kezdi megszeretni azt az állapotot, ahol nincs egyedül –, de ugyanakkor tudja, hogy egy idő után könnyebb lesz. Mindig könnyebb. Ez félig tapasztalat, félig valami univerzális törvényszerűség.

Abby észrevehetetlennek tervezi a folyamatot. Számára teljesen egyértelmű, hogy ez a csapat működik nélküle is, és inkább ő távolodik, mielőtt elviselhetetlenné válna a jelenléte, és szépen kezdik kiközösíteni. Az rosszabb lenne, és nem teljesen biztos abban, hogy képes elviselni egy ilyen folyamatot, ahol túlságosan is beleéli magát a helyzetbe, a világ pedig képen röhögi és még le is köpi mellé.

Egyszóval Abby retteg. Vagy legalábbis szorong.

Aiko egy szót sem szól. Masha csak mogorván mered ki az ablakon.

– Amit akarsz – mondja. – Nem mintha valaha is őszinte lehetnél velük. Következmények nélkül, persze – teszi hozzá, és vigyorog, de ebben a vigyorban semmi élet sincs, csupán valami fájdalmasan morbid üresség.

Mashának igaza van.

Abby sosem lesz igazán magányos. Kívülről persze nem így festhet a helyzet, de attól még ez az igazság: Masha és Aiko mindig vele fognak maradni. Egy átkozott mágikus átjáró sem tudta őket megállítani, még egy varázslatos kastély sem, semmi sem fog ezen változtatni.

(Ez önámítás. Teljes egészében csak saját magát hitegeti. Az állomás volt az első alkalom, de nem az utolsó, és egy nap se Masha, se Aiko nem lesz mellette.)

Anthony az első, aki észreveszi.

Abby tudja, hogy a fiú rájött, mit csinál – van valami a tekintetében, amikor Abby csak késve válaszol vagy hamarabb összepakol, ami egyértelművé teszi, hogy sokkal figyelmesebb, mint azt bárki gondolná.

A lány egy ideig azt hiszi, ez olyan lesz, mint Tracey, Anthony szépen csendben hagyja elúszni a lehetőséget, de nem. A fiú egy nap elrángatja a könyvtárban egy újabb adag forrásanyagért, és az egyik polc mögött félrehúzza.

– Nem… – kezdi, de elakad. Abby félig érdeklődve várja, mi sül ki ebből. A másik fele retteg. – Nem tudom, miért csinálod, amit csinálsz, de nem kell.

– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – válaszolja.

Anthony ingerülten elhúzza a száját.

– Nem kell kivonnod magad a társaságból. Barátok vagyunk, nem?

– Egy hónapja se ismerjük egymást – hívja fel a nyilvánvalóra a figyelmét Abby. Úgy érzi, a talaj kicsúszik a lába alól. Metaforikusan. Nem egy jó érzés.

– És? Miért számít az bármit most? Miért feltétel egy vagy több év? – Anthony már alig suttog. Ha így folytatják, Madam Cvikkernek fel fog tűnni a zaj, de úgy tűnik, a frusztrációja nagyobb jelenleg. – Miért ijedtél meg?

Abby úgy érzi, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna.

– Én nem… – kezdi, de már tudja, hogy nem igaz.

Megijedt. És nem tud ezzel mit kezdeni.

– Csak szeretnék egyedül lenni – suttogja hát.

– Tessék?

– Hagyjatok békén – mondja ki. Jobb most, mint később, amikor jobban fáj. Az ilyesmi elkerülhetetlen.

Ő Abby Williams, de ugyanakkor egy másik emberi lény is, máshonnan, egy felnőtt élettel és egy halállal a háta mögött, és ezt soha senki sem fogja igazán felfogni rajta és a társain kívül. Sosem lesz lehetősége egy őszinte kapcsolatra. Sosem fog tudni úgy élni, hogy valaki előtt nem kell óvatosnak lennie. Sosem…

– Nem – mondja Anthony. – Nem fogunk.

Ami nagyon hugrabugos. Abby van már annyi ideje a Roxfortban, hogy ezt tudja.

Azzal is tisztában van, hogy nem jelent túl sok jót. A hugrabugos nem egy pozitív jelző.

De ahogy hagyja magát visszarángatni kis csoportjukhoz, nem tudná megmondani, számára vagy a fiú számára jelent rosszat.

* * *

Később – sokkal később – Abby visszatekint erre a pillanatra, és rádöbben majd, hogy a barátság nem egy kívánságműsor.

 _Anthony_ nem egy kívánságműsor.

Egy furcsa pillanat lesz – a hátukat bámulja a búcsú után, mégis képtelen elhagyatottnak érezni magát. Aztán bezárja majd az ajtót, és egyedül marad.

És nem lesz magányos.

De ide egy elég hosszú út vezet még. És egy részét nem önként fogja megtenni.

Ott azonban még nem jár. Abby jelenleg csak arra képes, hogy értetlenkedjen, sodródjon, és valahogy a csoporttal maradjon, akármennyire is nyomasztó érzés. Ez is kész csoda.

Abby élete csupa szörnyű csoda ebben az időszakban.

* * *

A repülés-órákat akkor hirdetik ki, amikor éppen leülepednének a dolgok.

Anthony szavához híven nem hagyja veszni ezt a kapcsolatot, és a társaság végül megállapodik öt taggal. Amiből a három hugrabugos és egy hollóhátas nem túl gyakori látvány, de csak az érintett házak tagjai ráncolják olykor a homlokukat. Ez a rivalizálás nem éppen ismert, mint a Griffendél-Mardekár ellentét, mintha valami titkos háború fennkölt szintjére akarnák emelni az ügyet – sikertelenül. A háttérösszetűzések persze humorosak is lehetnének belső szemmel nézve, ha nem venné olyan véresen komolyan minden résztvevő.

Abby egyszer elkapja, amint két hollóhátas lány az újoncok pofátlanságát emlegeti, ahogy „tesznek a hagyományokra, Merlinre, hová süllyedt ez az iskola". Mintha olyan sokat számítana, melyik házba osztotta a Süveg.

Ami azt illeti, lehet, de Abby nagyon nem érzi magát hugrabugosnak. Vár egy általános sablont minden házhoz – és meglepő módon kap, a sajátjához is, de az egyetlen azonban, amivel azonosulni tud, az a háttérbe olvadás. Ne légy feltűnő. Ereszd el a füled mellett, amit hallasz, úgyse fogsz semmin sem változtatni. A gyerekek többsége szerint a Hugrabug a maradék, és ez annyira beleivódott a köztudatba, hogy észre se veszik már, mikor mondanak sértőt. Abby ezzel együtt tud élni. A segítőkész, hűséges hozzáállással és a kemény munkába vetett feltétlen hittel nem biztos.

Aiko hevesen ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy Abby igenis hűséges. Valakihez, valahogy. Csupán a lánynak támad az az érzése, hogy ő felejtett el valami fontosat.

Abby sok mindent nem ért.

Nem érti, mire utalt a Süveg. Nem érti, miért mondta azt, hogy ő hűséges. Nem érti, miért nem lehetett egyenesen közölni vele, hogy kik és miért hasonlítanak rá. Hogy ők is másik világból jöttek-e.

– Hűséges vagy – közli Aiko, alig leplezett dühvel. A homlokát ráncolja, ahogy kifelé mered, egy láthatatlan pontra, és olyan erősen szorítja ökölbe a kezét, hogy a bütykei szinte jegeskéknek tetszenek. – Hűségesek vagyunk. Mások nem azok.

Aiko utána hosszú órákig nem mond semmit, Abby pedig nem mer kérdezni.

Visszatérve a repülés-órára… valaki valahol úgy gondolta, azokat a házakat kéne összepárosítani, amik a legkevésbé jönnek ki egymással. Abby péntek reggel reggelinél már azt hallhatja, mekkora epikus bukás volt a tegnapi Griffendél-Mardekár közös óra.

A pletykák jobban repülnek, mint az iskolai seprűk, amik az egyik negyedikes hugrabugos fiú szerint olyan lassúak, hogy még egy részeg lepke is leelőzi őket, egy másik pedig arra esküszik, hogy tavaly felrobbant az egyik egy elsőéves alatt. Abby nem látja, hol az előbbiben a probléma, autót vezetni se úgy tanul az ember, hogy rátapos a gázra, és imádkozik, hátha átér a zöld lámpán. De feleslegesen mondaná bárkinek, túlságosan is izgatott mindenki, és a felsőbb évesek szavain csüngenek, hátha adnak nekik valami jó tippet a repüléshez.

– Állítólag Pottert kicsapják – huppan le melléjük Anthony bűbájtan előtt a szokott helyére. – De Padma mondta, hogy a nővére mesélte, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről. Még csak büntetőmunkát se kapott.

– Miért kapott volna? – kérdezi Leanne.

– Mert eltörte Longbottom karját? – kérdez vissza Anthony. – Legalábbis _állítólag._

– _Állítólag_ nem háztársak? – pislog Sally-Anne. Abby büszkén vállon veregetné, amiért önként megszólalt, mikor nyilvánvalóan mindenki fél füllel feléjük hallgatózik, de túl messze van. Nem probléma azonban, mert Masha bepótolja ezt. Sally-Anne-nek fel se tűnik.

– _Állítólag_ csak a hugrabugosok védik egymás hátát. Biztos valami griffendéles bátorságpróba volt, ami balul sült el. Longbottom elég halk, nem csoda, hogy megpróbált bizonyítani.

– Mindig is úgy tűnt, jobb lenne neki máshol – kotyog közbe távolabbról Terry Boot, aki eddig bírta a puszta hallgatózó szerepét. Amióta Abby beszólt neki a jegyzetelési technikája miatt, igyekszik legalább egy sorral hátrébb ülni mindig, és ő az első, aki összeszedi a pergamenjeit. Abbynek talán még bűntudata is lehetne, ha nem látná az eltökélt pillantását – így csak abban biztos, hogy hamarosan a fiú az orra alá tolja majd a tökéletes pergamen-tinta kombós jegyzetét, csak hogy eldicsekedjen, miközben Abby még mindig bizonytalan, ami a mágikus világban elfogadott írási technikáit illeti, és ezt _mindenki tudja._

Abby nem várja a pillanatot.

De ha őszinte akar lenni, annyira nem is érdekli.

– Mondjuk a Hugrabugban – javasolja felbátorodva Megan.

– Igen – ért egyet Isobel MacDougal, meglepő módon minden gúny nélkül. – Olyan kis szerencsétlen.

Vagy nem.

– Hé! – csattan fel Megan, mint a Hugrabug Ház erényeinek hűséges őre.

– Ez most nem sértés volt! – vág vissza Isobel.

– A másik pletyka az, hogy Draco Malfoy hívta ki repülő-párbajra Longbottomot – tereli a témát Anthony, mielőtt az történne, ami _minden_ közös óra előtt: Megan és a MacDougal ikrek verbálisan megtépik egymást, és minimum öt pont veszteséget okoznak mindkét háznak. – És Longbottom elvesztette, ezért Potter szállt be helyette.

– Mióta létezik repülő-párbaj?

– Ez repülő-párbaj egyáltalán?

– Malfoyt miért nem akarják akkor kicsapni?

– Vagy Longbottomot?

Masha pislog.

– Nos, ez aztán a rengeteg lelkes lurkó – húzza lassú vigyorra a száját, és az egyik közelebbi asztalhoz araszol. Abby vet rá egy figyelmeztető pillantást, amiről mindketten tudják, hogy nem gondolja komolyan, mert valahogy lassan az ő asztaluk köré gyűlnek, és kezdi nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát, így egy figyelemelterelés igenis jól jönne. Valahogy hirtelen senki sem emlékszik, hogy utálniuk kéne egymást. Gyerekek. A következetesség senkinek sem az erőssége.

– Parvati csak annyit mondott, hogy Potter elképesztően repül – mondja Padma Patil, és látszik rajta, mennyire irritálja a használható információ (pletyka!) hiánya. A többieket nem annyira. Csak újabb pletykáknak ad táptalajt.

Flitwick professzor az év során először másfajta gyerekes vitára lép be a terembe.

(– A Harry Potter fandom összehozza az embereket – vihog Masha, és nemes egyszerűséggel kiborítja a két sorral előrébb ülő lány tintatartóját.)

* * *

Abby úgy gondolja, _érti_ , miért lelkesedett reggel mindenki a repülésért.

Alig távolodik el a földtől – egyikőjük se emelkedhet két méternél magasabbra –,a kezei szorosan markolják a seprűt, szinte remegnek, a helyes tartásról szóló előadás rég kirepült a fejéből, csak fél füllel hallja a többieket, akik közül páran még mindig a földön ácsorognak, miközben Madam Hooch éles szavakkal biztosítja őket, hogy attól még nem fog felrobbanni alattuk az iskolai seprű, hogy az idősebb diákok közül páran ezt állították.

És lezuhanni se fog.

Sally-Anne utóbbiról sajnos váltig meg van győződve, így picire összehúzva magát mered a földre.

Abby koncentrál, nem igazán megy a lebegésen kívül más, merev, akár egy karó, de az izgalom valahogy felülír mindent, és csak igyekszik visszafojtani a mosolyát. Páran jóval magabiztosabban köröznek a kis csoport közül. Anthony mogorván mered a földre, és szintén lecövekel a levegőben. Leanne vigyorogva melléjük sodródik.

– Szerintetek feljön valaha is? – kérdezi Sally-Anne-re bökve.

– Szerintem soha többet nem jön erre az órára – morogja Anthony. – _Merlinre, fejezzük már ezt be._

Masha megragadja Aiko karját, és egy hirtelen rántással Anthony bokájához nyomja. A fiú egy üvöltés kíséretében kis híján leesik a seprűről.

Abby nem bírja ki, a seprű nyelére roskad és _nevet_ – annyira, hogy ő is majdnem lefordul, és nem tud foglalkozni Anthony sértett-döbbent arckifejezésével, mert ez egyszerűen elképesztő.

Egy érzelmi hullámvasút mostanában az élete. De repül, és így valahogy nem érdekli.

– Te nevetsz – böki meg az arcát Leanne.

– Nem – állítja Abby, és fáj a gyomra, ahogy próbálja visszafojtani a vihogást. Nem kéne, nem úgy volt, hogy messze-messze húzódik tőlük? De túl vicces, és Masha is vigyorog lent, hüvelykujjával nyugtázva, miközben Aiko sértődötten elvonul, zúzmara-ösvényt hagyva maga után.

– De.

– Nem.

– Csendet! – kiáltja Madam Hooch, akinek valahogy sikerült közben az utoljára maradt Sally-Anne-t egy méteres magasságba felvarázsolni.

– De – motyogja Leanne halkan.

– Nem.

* * *

Abby nem talál semmilyen bűbájt az elsőéves tankönyvben, ami segítene a fűtésben.

A klubhelyiségben azonban sok a takaró. Túl sok.

Senkinek sem tűnik fel, amikor kettővel kevesebb lesz. Senki sem lép be az elhagyatott tanterembe, valamelyik emeleten, valahol a kastély keleti oldalán.

(Abby eldönti, egy nap majd megszámolja a szinteket, és nem arra figyel, hogy ne tévedjen el.)

* * *

 _Megjegyzések: Az egyetem továbbra is közbeszól és elszívja az időmet és az erőmet, de úgy tűnik, kezd minden kicsit rendbe jönni, és remélhetőleg ezt nem kiabálom el. Igyekszem még idén összehozni egy-két fejezetet._

 _A helyesírási hibákért elnézést. Igyekeztem átnézni, de lehet, elsiklottam pár dolog felett._

 _És végül:_

 _1\. Sosem volt pontos a könyv, hányan jártak a Roxfortba. Ahogy utánaolvastam, JKR se nyilatkozott túlzottan következetesen erről, szóval végül maradtam az évfolyamonkénti 40-45 főnél, ami passzol a listához Harry eredeti évfolyamtársairól (itt: pottermore (.com)/ writing-by-jk-rowling/the-original-forty , szóközök és zárójel nélkül), bár állítólag jóval többen vannak egy évfolyamon. Ez úgy 300 főt jelent. Egy száztornyú, hatalmas kastélyban. Szóval elég valószínű, hogy egy jelentős része kihasználatlanul marad._


	7. Első év III

**Első év**

 **III. rész**

Az elején nem teljesen nyilvánvaló a változás.

Aiko mindig is nagyobb hatással volt a valóságra, mint Masha, bár sosem villogott igazán vele, inkább csak egy önkéntelen reakció volt részéről. Lehűlt szoba, télen nem azonnal olvadó jégvirág az ablak sarkában, amit senki sem vesz észre, nyáron egy hűvösebb légáramlat – Aiko léte ezekből az apró elemekből áll. Mielőtt Abby tudomást szerzett a Roxfort létezéséről, sokáig gondolkozott azon, vajon mit jelenthet ez, mert ha valóban a valóságot látja, akkor egy eléggé elcseszett, természetfeletti szakaszba csökkent – de pont az volt a helyzet, hogy semmi bizonyíték nem volt arra, hogy ez tényleg a _valóság._

Soha senki nem szólt a jégért és hidegért, egészen a levélig. Előbbiből kevés is akadt ugyan, de néha előfordult, és mégse említette senki a családban. A hideg szobát néha, de hát hideg foltok bármilyen szellemjárta házban előfordulhatnak, nem igaz? És az _Annabelle_ teljesen a valóságon alapult, így az, hogy egy helyet kísértenek túlvilági erők, igenis a _valóság része volt._

De hirtelen felbukkanó jeges erők?

Abby sosem lett volna képes egyenesen rákérdezni a dologra, hogy aztán szembesülhessen a ténnyel: ezt csak ő tapasztalja meg, és igazából nincs ott semmi. (Sok mással is így van, néha manapság is, de képtelen megtalálni az aprócska jeleket, amik bizonyítanák, hogy ez szimplán csak beteg elméje szüleménye.)

Talán gyáva húzás volt tőle. De nem a Griffendélbe osztották be, így hát senki sem róhatja ki rá. Sőt, a Teszlek Süveg külön kiemelte, mennyire nem illik bele abba a házba, így…

Nos, igen. Vissza a témára. Aikóra.

Lehet, hogy a hely az oka, lehet az, hogy Abby aktívan _varázsol_ – néha még mindig nehéz feldolgoznia ezt a tényt, annyira hihetetlen –, a lényeg az, hogy Aiko is erősödik. Ténylegesen.

Masha puszta rosszindulatból egy ideig a _Jégvarázs_ főcímdalát énekli, amire Abby határozottan nem emlékszik, nemhogy a dallamára, de még magának a mesének a létezésére se, így fogalma sincs, Masha csak kitalálta az egészet, vagy Aiko tényleg egy Elsa-másolat.

Aiko tiltakozik. Aiko jobb szereti a Yuki-onna kifejezést.

Abby nem szereti egyiket se.

Abbyvel szokás szerint nem törődnek a képzeletbeli barátai.

Amit Aiko csinál, az már nem szuperképesség, nem egy fura mutációra hasonlító valami, nem is szellemi erő vagy ilyesmi. Semmi. Aiko szintén varázsol, egyre ügyesebben, egyre nagyobb hatással a világra. Körülötte lehűl a levegő, a jégvirágok immár a léptei nyomán is megjelennek. A gyakorlótermük padlóját gyakrabban borítja egyre növekvő jégpálya, mint nem, amikor ott vannak.

Masha iszonyúan irigy.

Ő mindig is az a jelenség volt, ami leginkább kósza huzatra hasonlít, ami megrezzenti a papírokat az asztalon. Teljesen hétköznapi, nem feltűnő, nem fantasztikus, és legfőképp nem varázslatos, inkább csak nagyon fizikai. És ez így is marad. A bútorok mocorognak, a tintásüveg felborul, de Masha határai úgy tűnik, itt húzódnak.

Abby tudja, ha Masha több szabadságot kapna, abból csak káosz lenne. Elég lenne csak egyvalakinek túl messzire mennie Abbyvel kapcsolatban, és Masha minimum megverné, de legalábbis hozzávágna pár dolgot, így úgy érzi, ez a legtökéletesebb helyzet jelenleg. Aiko nem feltűnő.

Legalábbis azt hiszi, hogy nem az.

Abby sem a legfeltűnőbb jelenség. Az állandó hideg levegő nem feltűnő.

* * *

A helyzet az, hogy a Roxfort egy túlrétegezett hely, ahol minden azon múlik, melyik szögből vizsgálja a boszorkány vagy varázsló a valóságot.

Második pillantásra például egy nagyon unalmas hely.

Ha egyszer lekopik az újdonság varázsa, egy elsőévesnek nincs túl sok tennivalója. Varázsolni még nem igazán tanult meg, a klubokat nem ismeri, és a varázsvilág irodalma sajnos kimerül egy fél polcnyi mesekönyvben, ami egyszerűen csak szánalmasan szomorú dolog. Úgy tűnik, a mágia létezése egyszerűen képtelenné teszi őket arra, hogy eltávolodjanak a valóságtól.

Abby két levélen keresztül könyörög, hogy küldjék el neki valamelyik könyvét, ami nem _A Hobbit_ , így bagolyfordultával természetesen azt kapja.

De visszatérve a helyzetre, második ránézésre a Roxfort egy unalmas hely, ahol az olyan antiszociális egyéneknek, mint Abby, tanuláson kívül más opció nem nagyon akad. Hirtelen sokkal érthetőbbé válik, miért van _még mindig_ egyedül Granger, habár már nyilvánvalóan bandáznia kéne Potterékkel. Abby akárhányszor megpillantja, képtelen megszokni, hogy nyilvánvalóan ez a három _nincsen jóban._

Másfelől viszont, ami a bandát illeti, Abbynek igencsak vegyesre sikeredik a saját… baráti társasága.

(A barátok szótól még mindig a hideg futkos a hátán, de úgy gondolja, talán hozzászokhat. Elvégre Aiko mellett él.)

És ezzel valahogy a Roxfort hagymájának harmadik rétege is láthatóvá válik – de főleg Anthony ötlete miatt, aki előás valahonnan egy kopott könyvet, és mindenképp ki akarja próbálni a benne talált varázslatokat.

– Nem fogok háztartási bűbájokat tanulni – hörög Georgina.

– Egyáltalán nem tanultunk még semmilyen bűbájt – jegyzi meg Leanne unottan, vállalva a józan ész hangját.

– Tudod, mit fogunk tanulni először bűbájtanon? A lebegtetést. A _lebegtetést_ – ismétli Anthony, és másodjára hajlandó utat engedni a kétségbeesésnek a hangjában. – Mégis mire használnád a lebegőbűbájt?

Abby a padokra gondol a termében, amiket alig bírt eltolni.

– Úgy félmillió hasznos dologra – csúszik ki a száján.

– Lényegtelen – inti le Anthony. – Nekünk _erre_ van szükségünk.

Georgina nem hajlandó megtanulni a varázslatot, ami kivasalja a ruháit. Abby történetesen talál végre egy bűbájt, ami egyetlen tankönyvben se szerepelt, és amit ugyan azalatt az idő alatt nem sikerül neki kivitelezni, de ha végre összehozza majd, elméletileg önmelegítővé tudja tenni a zokniját egy kis időre – meg remélhetőleg a pulcsiját is. Beépített mágikus fűtőszál, és csak magának hazudna, ha azt állítaná, nem dobja fel az ötlet.

Mindannyian háztartási bűbájokkal kísérleteznek, ami egyszerre nevetséges, furcsa és kiakasztó, mert miért érdekelne pár gyereket egy varázslat, ami összehajtogatja a ruhákat? Azon kívül, hogy nyilván _varázslat_ , ők pedig _varázsolnak_ , amit még azok se szoktak meg igazán, akik mágikus családban nőttek fel.

– Anya meg apa sosem adták ide a pálcájukat – von vállat Anthony. – A kezembe nyomtak egy könyvet, hogy tanuljam meg az elméletet. Próbálkozhattam pálca nélküli varázslattal, de az sose sikerült, amikor akartam, csak amikor dühös voltam.

Látszólag tehát nem jelent előnyt, ha a szülők szintén a Roxfortba jártak anno.

Közben Abby lassan ténylegesen is megjegyzi az „állapotokat". Ő és Sally-Anne mugliszületésű, Georgina és Anthony aranyvérű. Leanne félvér, bár a szülei mindketten mágikusak, de az anyja mugliszületésű. Látszólag mindenki félvér, akinek a felmenői között akad akárcsak egy mugli is – vagy kizárásos alapon azok, akik nem mugliszületésűek vagy aranyvérűek.

Az ilyen elnagyolt rendszerezésnek Abby nem sok értelmét látja, mert az az érzése támad folyamatosan, hogy csak a két végletet akarják igazán kiemelni – és valahogy nem feltétlenül a jó értelemben. Ugyanakkor ez nem egy durva kasztrendszer, és a megkülönböztetés legalább nem érződik olyan erősen, mint ahogy arra számít. Emlékszik… töredékekre. Valahogy sejti, hogy épp csak szerencsés társaságba keveredett, és igenis lehetne rosszabb is.

(Azonban Abbyt ez nem tudja meghatni. Még mindig, gyerekekkel van körülvéve.)

Anthony elrángatja Sally-Anne-t a könyvtárba „érdekesebb" köteteket keresni. A háztartási bűbájok csak a kezdet, hamarosan előállít egy, kizárólag a _Lumos_ bűbájjal foglalkozó könyvvel.

– És ezzel mit csináljunk? – kérdezi unottan Leanne.

A _Lumos_ az a bűbáj, amit úgy tényleg mindenki tud, még a legrosszabb tanuló is, és még Abbyt sem tudja igazán lenyűgözni a hideg, steril lángocska a pálcája végén. (Tudja, mert egyszer beledugta az ujját. A mechanika amúgy is ismert, a tövében kell megfogni a „kanócot" és eloltani a lángot. A láng nem aludt el ugyan, de hőt se érzett igazán.) Leanne kérdése tehát teljesen jogos.

– Van benne színes fény! – tiltakozik Anthony, aki személyes sértésnek veszi az új közös projekt leszólását.

A színes fény egy fél napra elég motiváció, mert a _Lumos_ könnyű, manipulálni nem, és a végén mindenki megunja, hogy koncentrálni kelljen egy pici fénypontra, hogy az bekéküljön.

(A Fényjáték-projekt elnapolva, amíg elég érettek értékelni haszontalan és kivitelezhetetlen dolgokat. A könyvben az áll, hogy minden fejben dől el, a varázslat azonban nem hallgat rájuk, és nem változik. A sikertelenség demotivál.)

(Később előveszik újra, kissé idősebben, a legkevésbé se érettebben, és két nap után összehozzák.)

* * *

Caroline külön levelet követel magának, azzal az indokkal, hogy ő otthon van, és nincs kedve várni, amíg a szüleik ráveszik magukat, hogy felhívják a többieket, elmeséljék nekik, majd választ is írjanak. Abby ezt tökéletesen át tudja érezni, mert fogalma sincs, miről írjon minden egyes alkalommal, és a „Jól vagyok" kezdetet már ő is elcsépeltnek érzi. Mindenről tesz megjegyzést, ami csak eszébe jut, az új kis tanulócsoportjuktól kezdve a reggeliig, szorgalmasan válaszolgat a kérdésekre (igen, kedvesek a tanárok, bár a bájitaltanár nagyon szigorú – még Abby se annyira ostoba, hogy elkezdjen panaszkodni Pitonról, teljesen felesleges lenne), de az egészet üresnek érzi.

Caroline más. Caroline ötször rákérdez mindenre, ha nem érzi elég részletesnek a leírást. Több levélek keresztül fejtegeti, mennyire kiborító tudni, hogy a húga barátkozik, és mégis mi történt, fejbe találta valami varázslat? Mindig pár napon belül válaszol, és Abby biztos benne, hogy _A Hobbit_ az ő hibája.

* * *

Abby élete kezd belerázódni egy rutinba, ami meglepő módon nem unalmas.

Mert a megszokás monotonitást szül, és ellentétben a kémekkel, az átlagos embereknek a monotonitás nem halált hoz, hanem vég nélküli unalmat és stagnálást.

A stagnálás depressziót okoz. A stagnálás üres tekintetet és fájdalmas kedvetlenséget hoz.

De persze a rutinnak is meg kell törnie. Elsősorban a troll miatt.

* * *

Az őszinteség kedvéért tisztázni kell, hogy a trollt senki sem látta Mógus professzoron és pár másik tanáron kívül.

Az alábbi tények bizonyítottak:

Egy: a halloweeni vacsorán Mógus professzor beront azzal a szöveggel, hogy egy troll van a pincében. Hogy mit keresett a pincében a vacsora helyett, vagy miért nem volt képes összeszedni magát, mire feljutott idáig, az a többség számára rejtély.

Kettő: mindenkit visszaküldenek a klubhelyiségbe. Tanári kíséret _nélkül._

Három: az incidens egy órán belül le is zárul. A trollnak nyoma sem marad, és Bimba professzorból semmilyen egyéb részletet nem lehet kiszedni, még azután sem, hogy a prefektusok legalább húsz perces elbeszélésben biztosítják őt, milyen simán is sikerült bepaterolni mindenkit a klubhelyiségbe. (Csak a klubhelyiségbe. Abbyék azon szerencsések közé tartoznak, akik az elsők között értek vissza, és így a többi elsőévessel együtt birtokba vettek egy komplett kanapét. Van, akinek csak takaró és egy szőnyeg jutott.)

Négy: megszületik az Arany Trió. (Bár ez is csak másnap látszik, és akkor még nem ez a nevük. Azt majd csak sokkal később kapják. A lényeg azonban marad: Hermione Granger csatlakozott a Potter-bandához.)

Az alábbi tények _nem_ bizonyítottak:

Egy: a troll _létezett._

És kettő: a troll _nem létezett._

Abby és Anthony azon kevesek közé tartoznak, akik nem hajlandóak tudomást venni arról a pletykáról, mi van, ha az egész incidens igazából csak egy vicc volt, és maga a lény valójában sosem járt a kastélyban, tekintve, hogy egyedül az előcsarnokon keresztül juthatott volna le a pincébe. Különben is, ha így is történt, az csakis éjszaka eshetett meg, ami azt jelentette volna, hogy egy napon keresztül senkinek sem tűnt fel a jelenléte. Ami nyilván képtelenség. Meg különben is, troll a _pincében_? Ahol a belmagasság néha a két métert alig haladja meg?

Anthony a _Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük_ könyve felé görnyedve közli egy átlagos troll paramétereit:

– Hat méter, egy tonna. Ekörül ingadozhat.

A többiek nem értik, miért ragaszkodnak a témához. Mondjuk, ha Abby igazán pontos akarna lenni, azt mondaná, nem érti, miért ragaszkodik Anthony és _Masha_ a témához, de ez nyilván nem egy publikus verzió, így Abby felvállalja Watson szerepét a történetben, miközben a fiú összekaparja a nyomokat, ahogy az egy jó Sherlockhoz illik.

(A referencia a legtöbbjük fején nyom nélkül reppen át.)

– Meg kell néznünk valamit – pattan fel Anthony izgatottan.

– Hagyd itt a bűbájjegyzeteket, Abby – szúrja közbe unottan Leanne.

– És a házidat – teszi hozzá Georgina, fel se pillantva a pergamenjéből, amire az esszéje helyett tappancs nyomokat firkál már percek óta.

– Jó szórakozást – mosolyog rájuk óvatosan Sally-Anne, és Abby nem érti, hogy létezhetett olyan pillanat, amikor azt hitte, ez a lány _ártalmatlan._

Anthony várakozva pislog rá.

Abby megenged magának némi pillanatnyi gyengeséget, és rávicsorog, de azért feltápászkodik, mert a rosszabb dolog, ami akkor történhet, ha marad, az az, hogy egész nap hallgathatja Masha hisztijét. Akkor valószínűleg nem marad olyan tintatartó, ami ne borulna fel estig legalább kétszer.

Lent az előcsarnokban Anthony csupán egy pillantásra méltatja a pincesori lejárókat, azután tovább rángatja Abbyt, végig a főfolyosón. Alig van errefelé bárki is, valószínűleg mindenki el tudja képzelni a szombat délutánját hasznosabban is, minthogy fel-alá rohangáljon a földszinten.

– Itt nem fér le egy troll – motyogja közben.

– Valóban – ért egyet Abby. A mardekárosok és hugrabugosok klubhelyiségei felé vezető lejárók teljességgel trollbiztosak, már csak a magasságuk miatt is.

– A Hollóháthoz sok lépcső visz fel – folytatja Anthony. – A Griffendélesek is az egyik toronyban laknak, szóval valószínűleg oda is.

– Semmi olyan útvonal, ahova egy troll el tudna jutni – veszi fel a fonalat Abby. Ő most Watson, neki kell levonnia a könnyebb következtetéseket.

A pinceszintre több helyen is le lehet jutni – de az egész kastélyban csak egy lejárat van elméletileg, ahol a mennyezet elég magas ahhoz, hogy egy hat méteres troll is elférhessen, habár görnyedve. És az messze van minden klubhelyiségbe vezető útvonaltól, amik általában az előcsarnokból indulnak.

Abbyék nincsenek egyedül. A lépcsőn Tracey és még pár mardekáros elsőéves ücsörög – ezüst-zöld szegély a süveg körül –, és egyikük se repes a vidámságtól. Abby szívesen állítaná, hogy tudja a nevüket, de az első óra eleji névsorolvasás óta csupán egyszer-kétszer hallotta, és a Mardekár ház eredendően passzív hozzáállása megakadályozott minden értelmesebb kommunikációt, ami esetleg tehetett volna ez ellen valamit. Hallott a Potter-Malfoy ellentétről, de az utóbbi nevén kívül valószínűleg csak Traceyt tudná beazonosítani.

Az említett lány csak egy szemöldökfelvonással nyugtázza a jelenlétüket.

– Arra számítottam, hogy megelőztök minket – közli.

A szőke lány – az, akivel állandóan párban lógnak –, csak pislog, de az egyik fiú az, aki felteszi a kérdést:

– A hugrabugosra is számítottál?

Tracey szinte szégyenlősen vállat von.

– Csalódtam volna, ha nem jön – vigyorog.

– Majdnem így történt – közli Abby, és bár homályosan sértve érzi magát a feltételezések miatt, igyekszik elnyomni ezt, miközben a „csak gyerekek"-et és az „ezt akartad, ez ideális"-t kántálja magában felváltva.

Legyél hétköznapi. Legyél átlagos. Legyél _hugrabugos._

(Éld túl.)

Traceynek elég csak egy pillantást vetnie rá.

– Goldstein úgyis elmondja, nem igaz?

– Valóban – ért egyet Abby, majd visszafordul a pincelépcső felé.

Nem kell kimondani hangosan ahhoz, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen, mi a helyzet.

Egy csapat mardekáros rájött, valószínűleg többen is, akiket érdekelt a dolog, és akik elhitték a troll létezésének tényét, akik meg nem… nos, a tudatlanság boldogság.

– Ez gonosz volt – motyogja Anthony.

– Miért, kibírtad volna, hogy ne mondd el?

– Nagyon sok mindent tudok elhallgatni – motyogja Abbyre sandítva.

– Egy nap talán hiszek is neked.

A tények – azok a tények, amikről az iskola lakossága túl lusta tudomást venni – immár a következők:

Amennyiben a troll tényleg a pincében volt, egyetlen helyen tudott volna kijutni onnan, az pedig a Nagyterem közelében lévő egyetlen feljáró volt. A klubhelyiségekbe vezető útvonalak mind olyanok voltak, ahol nem fért volna el. Nincs tisztában a többi három útvonallal, de ha a mardekárosok kicsit is hasonló helyen laknak, mint a hugrabugosok, akkor ott nem nagyon kerültek volna veszélybe, Anthony szerint pedig lépcsők vezetnek a másik két ház klubhelyiségébe – amik nyilván nem bírtak volna el egy tonnányi trollt. Ha a diákok ott maradnak – együtt, egy veszélyeztetett helyen –, az nem feltétlenül jelentette volna a legjobb döntést, még képzett tanerő mellett sem.

Vannak esetek, amikor bizonyára nem a legjobb ötlet szétküldeni négyfelé a gyerekeket. Ez nem egy ilyen helyzet volt.

Abby vet egy utolsó pillantást a lépcsősorra. Perceken belül meghozott ideális döntés – a gyerekek biztos helyre kerülnek, a tanárok közül pedig mindenki koncentrálhat a kastély biztosítására, ahelyett, hogy a Nagyteremnél őrködnének.

Az igazgató egy ijesztő ember.

– Vajon mennyire hiteles az a forrás, hogy Dumbledore griffendéles volt? – érdeklődik Anthony visszafelé. Abby nem hajlandó vetni egy pillantást a háta mögé, csakhogy megcsodálhassa a távozó mardekáros évfolyamtársai hátát – Traceyével együtt. A többi gyerek igyekezett minél hamarabb eltűnni, miután ők odaértek, bár nyilvánvalóan Anthony és Abby csak szemrevételezték a terepet, és már indultak is vissza a könyvtárba.

– Pont engem kérdezel?

– Nem vártam választ.

* * *

Annak ellenére, hogy a repülés minden egyes alkalommal izgalommal tölti el Abbyt, a kviddics erre nem képes.

Beköszönt a szezon, és Abby továbbra is képtelen felfogni a szabályokat. Masha se érti, és ketten együtt bújják a _Kviddics évszázadait_ csütörtök reggelente, amikor Aiko gyakorol. Az egész sport egy túlbonyolított kidobóssal kevert kézilabdának tűnik, miközben ezzel párhuzamosan fut valami fogócskaszerű izé.

– Ez marhaság – közli végül Masha, és becsapná a könyvet, ha tudná, de csak egy marék lapot képes átfordítani, a borítón még átcsúsznak az ujjai.

Nem is lenne sok baj, de Aiko körülbelül bele van szerelmesedve a varázssport ötletébe. Az első meccs előtt legalább olyan izgatott, mint a két érintett ház, a Mardekár és a Griffendél tagjai. _Együttvéve._

Abby nem tudja ezt kezelni.

Se Masha, ami azt illeti.

Ők ketten csak állnak az oldalvonalon, és szinte rémülten figyelik, ahogy Aiko megbolondul – mert erre nincs jobb szó. Persze, a lány látszólag ugyanolyan hűvösen viselkedik, mint eddig, de Abby látja az ujjai remegését, ahogy felcsillan a szeme, ahogy szóba kerül a téma. Ráadásul Aiko előrefut, amikor az emberek megindulnak a lelátók felé.

Nem kell zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy Abby tudja, igencsak nagy arra az esély, hogy innentől a meccsek sajnos szerves részévé vállnak majd az életének. Isteni szerencse, hogy reggelente már elég hideg van ahhoz, hogy deres legyen minden, különben teljesen nyilvánvaló lenne a hófehér sáv, amit Aiko maga után hagy, mint valami megkattant hóágyú.

A kviddics izgalmas olyan szempontból, hogy Potter majdnem kinyíratja magát élő műsorban, Pitonnak spontán kigyullad a talárja, ami miatt verekedés tör ki a tanári szektorban, és a semleges zónáról valójában kiderül, hogy nagyon-nagyon Griffendél-párti.

– Hat éve folyamatosan csak a Mardekár nyer – súgja Anthony. – Az emberek változásra vágynak.

– Az a házak közti verseny. Ez _kviddics._

Anthony úgy néz rá, mint aki megbolondult. Ami azt illeti, Leanne és Sally-Anne is. Abby nem kételkedik abban, Georgina csatlakozna hozzájuk, ha nem a háztársai között kellene ülnie, mert Moon berángatta a csoportba, és közölte vele, ez egy házon belüli buli.

– A kviddics-eredmények is ugyanúgy beleszámítanak a pontversenybe – mondja végül Leanne. _Hol éltél te eddig?_ kérdi a tekintete.

Masha mogorván mered vissza rájuk, akár egy gonosz szellem.

– Senki sem mondta – motyogja. – Mi köze van a sportnak a tanulmányokhoz? Ezt a marhaságot…

Abby egyetért.

Potter közben kis híján másodszor is megöli magát, mert bekapott repülés közben egy legyet, vagy valami – de aztán kiderül, hogy nem, látszólag attól az ökölnyi golyótól fulladozik, amit el kellett volna kapnia.

Ha létezik is ennél kiábrándítóbb eredménye egy meccsnek, Abby nehezen tudja elképzelni. A rossz az, hogy Aikót ez kicsit se lombozza le, és továbbra is túlságosan pezsgő, így a lány úgy dönt, egyszerűbb maradni még kicsit a lelátón.

– Meg fogsz fagyni – közli Leanne mogorván.

Abby felemeli kesztyűs kezét, és csak magának hazudna, ha nem lenne arra büszke, hogy sikerült kiviteleznie a melegítő-bűbájt pár napja. A következő héten elég lesz egyetlen pulcsi is a csütörtök reggelére.

Abby varázsolt. Önállóan megtanult egy olyan bűbájt, ami egyáltalán nem szerepel a tananyagban.

– Gratulálok – mosolyog rá Sally-Anne őszintén, bár kicsit feszülten. Rögtön tudja, mire gondol.

– Mi… _sikerült? –_ esik le Leanne-nek is. – Meg kell csinálnod a sálammal, megfagyok.

– Majd – ígéri Abby. Úgyis szombat van, s mint ilyen, közös tanulás. Gyakorlás. A sálmelegítés belefér.

A lelátó hamar kiürül, és hamarosan csak hárman maradnak. Masha lekuporodik elé, menet közben a régóta használt kinyúlt pulcsi és kopott, bokáig érő, szakadt farmer kombója átalakul bálna-mintás nyári ruhává meg kötött harisnyává. Amikor Abby közli, hogy már attól fázik, ha ránéz (mindketten tudják, hogy hazugság), még megtoldja egy blézerrel is.

Abby felismer némi homályosan hipszter hozzáállást az öltözködésben. Elkezdi kibontani a kusza fürtöket, és igyekszik nem gondolni arra, egy kívülálló számára mennyire tűnhet furcsának, ahogy láthatatlan hajat fon.

Aiko közben lefagyasztja az előttük lévő padsort, és továbbra is képtelen megnyugodni.

Kesztyűben Abby ujjai ügyetlenek, képtelenek rendesen elválasztani a tincseket egymástól, de Masha elégedett a rendetlen fonattal. Hátradől, fejét Abby mellkasán pihentetve mered a távolba.

Aztán maradnak, ahogy vannak. Masha haja szagtalan, nincs jel, hogy valóban létezne, a bőre azonban meleg.

– Mondd, mit álmodtál? – kérdezi.

Abby nem válaszol.

* * *

Azt hiszi, tudja, ki ő. Abby Williams. Előtte egy névtelen ember, férfi vagy nő, nem számít. Nincs neve, nincs neme, nincsenek igazán összefüggő emlékei, csak a tudat, a foszlányok és a tény, hogy ez nem kényszerképzet.

De néha felébred, és minden összekavarodik, és olyankor csak átvészeli a napot, próbál kapaszkodni a valóságba, amiben semmi szilárd nincs, csak füst az ujjai között, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg az új emlék el nem rendeződik valahol az elméje mélyén, ahol majd kifakulhat az évek során.

Van gyakorlata ebben. Erőszakkal emlékezteti magát, hogy angolul kell beszélnie, habár az orosz kényelmesebbnek tűnhet. Később hálát ad, amiért nem otthon van, és így még csak kísértést se érez, hogy lopjon egy szál cigit Caroline készletéből, hátha azzal majd könnyebb lesz. Anthony, mint a legfigyelmesebb, óvatosan körbepiszkálja, mintha csak egy érdekes kísérlet lenne. A többieknek fel se tűnik.

Abby estig kivétel nélkül összekaparja magát – de a közbeeső idő fájdalmasan zavaros.

Olyan, mintha csak eljátszaná saját magát.

* * *

 _A nővérem néha egy igazán keserű kurva tudott ám lenni_ , írja élete füzetébe, mielőtt meggondolná magát.

Emlékszik, ahogy vigyázott rá. Emlékszik, hogy hagyta, hogy átmenetileg beköltözzön hozzá és a barátnője lakásába. Emlékszik, hogy jól kijöttek.

De néha, nagyon ritkán csak szar a világ, ők pedig igazán, igazán szépen tudtak veszekedni.

* * *

– Williams – áll egy nap Abby elé Zacharias Smith. Abby vonakodva felnéz kuckójából, amit takarókból és párnákból épített magának, és reméli, hogy a fiú nem akarja kirángatni onnan, mert véletlenül pont a sárga-zöld kockás takaró a kedvence. – Beszélhetnénk?

Sally-Anne nyikorogva fellöki az egyik sakkfiguráját, ami némán hadonászva tiltakozik a bánásmód ellen. Már így is lázadoztak, amiért sakk helyett amőbát játszottak velük, ráadásul három adag bábu segítségével, de most egyenesen forradalmi a hangulat a táblán. Abby kíváncsi lenne, vajon terveznek-e felkelést. Masha is az, de ő egyben a tettek mezejére is lép: tesztelve határait folyamatosan duruzsolva adja a figuráknak az ötleteket.

A figurák _figyelnek rá._

Abby nem biztos benne, ennek örülnie kéne vagy rettegni miatta, Aiko pedig nem segít, ő csak szimplán hátborzongatónak találja a helyzetet. Abby olykor-olykor hajlamos egyetérteni vele. Van valami igazán mélyen elcseszett ebben a helyzetben, amit képtelen megragadni.

A világ érthetetlen – de még szerencsére nem fordult ki a sarkából.

Talán Abbyért nem is tenné. Egy passzív mellékszereplőtől nem vár sokat egy univerzum sem.

(Valahogy hibásnak tűnik ez az állítás, de Abby elhessegeti a kellemetlen érzéseket.)

Sally-Anne félve pislog fel a fiúra, de nem moccan. Leanne nem úgy fest, mint akit mélyen megérint a kirekesztés.

– Mondd – szólal meg hát Abby, valahogy visszarázva magát a valóságba. Becsukja a könyvét – _Star Wars_ , nem _A Hobbit_ , hála a jó égnek, bár fogalma sincs, Caroline hogy szerezte meg, és legfőképpen miért küldte el Karácsony _előtt_ –, tudatosan figyelmen kívül hagyja, ahogy a sakkfigurák Masha hatására átrendezik magukat, és lassan szedelőzködni kezdenek.

Zacharias Smith arca olyan, mintha egy különösen műanyag, szintetikus citromlé-szimulánst öntöttek volna le a torkán. Nem tetszik neki, hogy itt van, de ezzel nincs is semmi baj, mert Abbynek se, és ő is szívesebben törődne a saját dolgával, Hugrabug-összetartás ide vagy oda.

(Ami nevetséges, mert a kis klikkek nyilvánvalóak mindenhol, és ez alól a gólyák se kivételek. Ernie, Hannah és Susan privát kis klubja annyira nyilvánvalóan többéves múltra tekint vissza, hogy oda már senki sem fér be. Megan mindenkivel jól kijön, de főleg a fiúkkal és az exkluzív klubbal.)

(Belegondolva, rajtuk hármukon kívül igazából az összes hugrabugos tud keveredni. Ez egy elkeserítő gondolat lenne, ha Abby nem volna antiszociális fél-felnőtt, Leanne nem csak pár hete kezdte volna felvállalni a Hugrabugot, és Sally-Anne nem lenne görcsösen félénk és szorongó. Akkora káosz ők hárman, hogy a többiek meg se próbálják igazán megközelíteni őket. Abby ezzel tulajdonképpen roppant elégedett, ha őszinte akarna lenni.)

(Igazából akar is. Abby nagyon örül a felállásnak.)

Fogalma sincs, hogy mit akar a fiú – a legutóbb, amikor érdekes volt, az a mágikus fűtőszálas bűbája miatt volt, és csak azért, mert Leanne elkotyogta véletlenül Megannek, ő pedig egyáltalán nem tudja tartani a száját. A kis „népszerűség" körülbelül tíz percig tartott, amíg megkérdezték a varázsigét és a pálcamozdulatot, és Abby kis híján rosszul lett már ennyitől is.

Zacharias nagy levegőt vesz, mintha ezzel mentálisan felkészíthetné magát a helyzetre.

– Te… mármint ti jóban vagytok Georginával.

Nem kérdés, kijelentés.

– Igen – állítja Leanne, rácsapva az egyik parasztra, aki talán a felkelés vezetője is lehetett volna ezelőtt, ha nem állítják vissza a D5-re. Leanne kitartó, de vesztésre áll: Sally-Anne már majdnem kirakott négy fekete bábut átlósan, és a csapda szinte fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló a táblán.

Abby azért hálás, hogy ő válaszol – neki még mindig torkán akad az ilyesmi felvállalása.

– Miért? – kérdezi hát.

Zacharias valószínűleg elszámol tízig egy újabb, bizonytalan légzőgyakorlat keretein belül.

– Beszélni szeretnék vele.

Abby pislog. Masha tapintatosan kiröhögi a gyereket.

– Hát beszélj – mondja. Nem igazán érti, miért vele kell ezt megtárgyalni.

– Beszélnék, ha hajlandó lenne, de nem akar! – csattan fel Zacharias.

– És miért lenne akkor, ha én azt mondom neki? – Abby még mindig nem igazán érti a helyzetet.

– Te a barátja vagy, meg tudod őt győzni.

– Kétlem.

– Valóban – teszi hozzá Leanne. – Ha Georgina nem akar valamit, akkor az nem fog megtörténni.

– Csak… próbáld meg. Kérlek.

Zacharias arca minden eddiginél bizonytalanabb és elveszettebb. Abby nem biztos, hogy tudni akarja, mi folyik itt.

– Csak beszélni akarok az unokatestvéremmel – teszi hozzá halkan a fiú.

– Azta – vigyorog Masha. – Micsoda családi dráma.

Aiko tarkón csapja újdonsült legyezőjével. A mozdulat keltette huzat szinte jegesnek hat a klubhelyiség melegében.

De való igaz, micsoda dráma. Abbynek már görcsöl miatta a gyomra.

* * *

Megjegyzések: Ez így most azt hiszem, az eddigi legrövidebb fejezet, de a helyzet az, hogy sok mindent nem akartam benne elkezdeni, mert csak félbemaradt volna. Ennek tekintetében első évhez lesz még olyan három vagy négy fejezet, ha minden igaz.

1\. Rengeteg elméletet olvastam a trollos esetről, ahol felhördülnek az emberek, hogy ha a pincében van a troll, akkor Dumbledore-nak nem kéne leküldenie oda a diákokat, és biztos, hogy utálja a mardekárosokat, hogy aktívan próbálja megöletni őket így, meg hogy nem törődik az épségükkel. Ki akartam hát próbálni ebből a szempontból: Dumbledore az iskola igazgatója. A kötelessége megvédeni a diákokat, és nincs az a manipuláció, amivel kimagyarázhatná, miért halt meg annyi gyerek. Mellesleg hat méter magas troll a pincében? Szóval a feltevés: mi van, ha ez volt a legjobb döntés a helyzet ismeretében?

2\. A kimaradt vagy zsákutcába futott illetve használhatatlan részek közül némelyik szerepel a tumblr oldalamon. Több más extra is, meg így általánosságban a frissítés. Nem gyakran van újdonság, de néha belelendülök. Olyankor általában működik. Link: tagged/hugrabug%20forradalom


	8. Első év IV

**Első év**

 **IV. rész**

Van egy szörnyű hagyomány a Smith családban.

Nos, nem feltétlenül hagyomány, inkább csak amolyan örök igazság, ami az évszázadok során még sosem került cáfolásra. És Helen Smith aggódik.

Georgina nem hugrabugos. A szomorú igazság az, hogy Helent ez annyira nem lepi meg – számítani lehetett arra, hogy örökké heves és makacs lánya nem illik a családjuk házába –, de ez akkor se akadályozza meg abban, hogy ne aggódjon. (Ne rettegjen.)

Idén nem vesznek részt a nagy családi karácsonyi vacsorán. Helen el tudja viselni az anyósa megvető és csalódott pillantásait, de nem fogja hagyni, hogy Georginának is át kelljen ezt élnie. Főleg nem Karácsonykor.

(A helyzet az, hogy a Smith családnak mindössze hat tagja nem került a Hugrabugba.

Mind a hatból sötét varázsló vagy boszorkány lett.

Mind a hatot életfogytig tartó azkabani fogságra ítélték.)

( ̶M̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶e̶g̶ő̶r̶ü̶l̶t̶.̶)

(Helen szeretné azt hinni, hogy ez csak babona, szívből reméli, de ahogy a ̶f̶é̶r̶j̶e̶ családja viselkedik, az undorító. Mintha Georginának – egy tizenegy éves kislánynak, túl korán érett, túl heves, de akkor is tizenegy éves kislánynak – már rég befellegzett volna. Helen gyűlöli ezt. Gyűlöli őket. Mert őszintén, ezzel a viselkedéssel? A végén még tényleg elérik azt, hogy az egész legenda valósággá váljon.)

* * *

Georgina fél hazamenni.

Természetesen nem mutatja, csupán ingerültebb kissé a kelleténél. Nem tehet róla, és az anyja levele sem segít túlságosan sokat, bár kissé megnyugtatja.

 _Nem megyünk idén a nénikédékhez._

Vajon dühös? Soha egy szóval se említette, de… az egész család dühös rá, nem igaz? Vajon az anyja is? Csak személyesen akarja? A Smith családban túlságosan sok a babona, túl sok az elvárás és előítélet, és Georgina nem biztos abban, hogy nem igaz a legenda. Ha az anyja nem akarja látni… teljesen jogos a döntése, nem?

* * *

Zacharias csak próbálja rendbe hozni a dolgokat, amiket a nagyanyjáék szerinte elszúrnak.

 _Maradj távol Georginától._

Eleinte könnyű. Unokatestvérével sosem álltak igazán közel egymáshoz, és az égvilágon semmit sem változtat az, hogy továbbra se közeledik hozzá. Butaságnak tartja ugyan a családi átkot, de annyira nem is érdekli az eset, hogy törődjön vele. Georgina elvan. Messze tőle.

Aztán egy nap Georgina már nem a terem túlvégén ül, hanem egy sorral hátrébb, Perks, Williams és Whitehouse kis csapatába betársulva, amiről eddig mindenki azt hitte, ez teljességgel lehetetlen, és Goldsteinen kívül senkinek sem fog sikerülni a következő pár évben.

(Ők hárman túlságosan is egy csoportba tömörültek, és teljesen nyilvánvalóan nem passzolt már közéjük senki más. Georgina elsöprő jelenléte bizonyította, hogy tévednek.)

Ez furcsa. Zavaró. De Zacharias száműzi az egészet az elméje legtávolabbi zugába, mert igen, végre az unokatestvére is szocializálódik, és még csak tennie se kellett érte semmit. (Teljesen mindegy, mit mondanak a levelek, Zachariasnak családi kötelessége segíteni az unokatestvérén, ha úgy adódik a helyzet. Persze úgy, hogy nem megy a közelébe.)

 _Ne aggódj, Helen néni és Leonard bácsi nem jönnek idén._

Georgináról semmi.

Zacharias életében először rájön, hogy nem minden egyértelmű, és talán ideje végre önállóan lépnie.

* * *

De természetesen ez nem lehet egyszerű.

Georgina nem olyan, mint egy természeti erő.

Egyáltalán nem. Ha Georginát bármihez is kéne hasonlítani, akkor az egy sziklatömb lenne, amit csak lassan, hosszú évek alatt lehet megformálni, végtelen türelemmel.

Kár, hogy Zachariasnak se ideje, se türelme.

* * *

Mégis, Abby tudja a legjobban, mennyire nincs valójában ideje egyiküknek sem.

* * *

Amikor Georgina azt mondja, _nem_ , Abby készségesen elfogadja, és közvetíti Zachariasnak.

Amikor Zacharias Smith azt mondja, _de_ , Abby fintorog, mert őszintén, lenne jobb dolga is, de azért átadja Georginának az üzenetet.

Georgina válasza továbbra is egy nem, és egyre idegesebb.

A következő fordulóban Abby már nem mond semmit egyiküknek se.

Leanne Mashával együtt röhög rajta, bár ezzel előbbi nyilván nincs tisztában. Abby nagyon szeretné már a téli szünetet – akkor bőven elég egyiküket elviselnie.

– Mi a bajotok egyáltalán… – jegyzi meg egyszer Leanne a klubhelyiségben ücsörögve, amikor Zacharias egy újabb körre akar közelíteni.

– Georgina nem hugrabugos – csúszik ki a fiú száján, mielőtt felfogja, ki kérdezte és mit, ami elég nagy szó. Zacharias általában összeszedettebb ennél.

– És az miért baj?

–Családi dolog – morogja a kérdésre. – Nem tartozik rád.

Ami nagyon hasznos.

(Nem.)

Személy szerint Abby úgy gondolja, a Hugrabug ház csak szépen lassan megölte volna Georginát. Szinte fáj elképzelni a lányt ebben a hobbit-lakban, sárga-fekete szegéllyel a süvege körül, borzkitűzővel a talárján. Nem igazán lenne olyan, mintha ráöntenének egy vödör vizet egy, a kelleténél kissé nagyobbra sikerült tábortűzre, hogy az nehogy felgyújtsa az egész tábort – inkább mintha marékkal hordanák rá a homokot, szépen, fokozatosan, elfojtva a legutolsó szikráig.

Kényelmetlen gondolat. Ez alapvetően egy barátságos ház. A prefektusok és a felsőbb évesek segítőkészek, eddig Abby még nem fedezett fel olyasvalakit, aki magányos lett volna _folyamatosan_ (bár tiszteletben tartották egymás határait, maga Abby is nemegyszer ücsörgött a kandalló mellett, késő este, amikor Leanne és Sally-Anne már elment aludni, és senki sem jött oda zargatni, miért nincs vele senki, és ez így volt jól), ahogy látta, házon belüli kiközösítés se nagyon volt, és bár néha akadtak viták – hol nem? –, de azok is viszonylag hamar elcsitultak. Ez egy békés hely. Nyugis.

Georgina valószínűleg _megfulladna itt._

(És lám, mennyit mond ez el az egész barátságról, hogy Abby szinte tényként kezeli ezt?)

* * *

Az Arany Trió újabban állandóan a könyvtárban lóg, ami nem lenne annyira idegesítő Abby számára, ha nem _róluk_ lenne szó.

Mindenki más kifejezetten megváltásként éli meg kis csapatukban – a három griffendéles annyira nyilvánvalóan sántikál valamiben, hogy Madam Cvikker a szokásos köreinek csupán töredékét szánja az ő asztalukra. Nem mintha Potterék igazán értékelni tudnák a nő kitüntetett figyelmét – annyira elmerülnek mindig a maguk kis világában, hogy szinte semmit sem érzékelnek a környezetből.

– Olyan ez, mintha édes, aranyos kis nyuszik lennének, akik nem veszik észre, hogy a sas ott köröz a fejük felett. Egészen addig, amíg már késő – vigyorog Masha, és valószínűleg azt tervezi, hogyan keverje balhéba azt a hármat. Puszta jóindulatból, persze.

Abby kivételesen támogatja az ötletet. Még ha nyilvánvalóan nem lesz belőle semmi.

* * *

– Mintha RBF-re készülnénk – nyafogja Anthony az utolsó tanítási napon, amikor végre találkoznak a Nagyterem előtt vacsora után. Georgina rég felvonult puffogva a klubhelyiségbe, Sally-Anne még nem pakolt be, és Leanne, mint valami őrkutya, inkább őt kísérte vissza, minthogy velük maradjon.

– Biztosan – hagyja rá a fiúra. Leülnek a legalsó lépcsőfokra, és Abby hálás azért, hogy a fűtőbűbáj, amit megtanult, hatékonyan működik köveken is. A Nagyterem már félig kiürült, és a klubhelyiségeik felé szálingózó diákok közül senki se méltatja őket egy pillantásra se.

– Ötödik éves vizsgák – világosítja fel Anthony, aki sajnos már egészen jól tudja a „Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, így rád hagyom" hangsúlyt, és ilyenkor mindig kényszert érez az információ-átadásra. Abby félig hálás az így szerzett tényekért, néha viszont csak egy fásult biccentéssel képes fogadni. Mint most. Ötödik év messze van. Túl messze. – Azt hittem, csak abban az évben kell szenvednünk miattuk, nem _most._

– Lehet, nekem egyáltalán nem – csúszik ki a száján, mielőtt meggondolhatná magát. Azután, amikor kimondja, tudja, hogy nem akarja visszaszívni, mert… hát, Anthony tud róla a legtöbbet. A barátja. Miért ne adhatna ezúttal Abby is néhány információt?

Csend.

Aiko rámered. (A jégvirágok az ablakon megvastagodnak.)

Masha szintén. (Semmi drámai. Masha csalódott.)

Abbynek közben az is eszébe jut, hogy erről nem akart beszélni – de most valahogy ideálisnak tűnik a helyzet, ami furcsa, mert a témában nincs semmi kellemes, amit fel akarhatna hozni.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezi a fiú.

– Nem terveztem egynél több évet a Roxfortban. Úgy volt, hogy adok neki egy esélyt. Mert kötelező. Mert ez biztonságosabb.

Még mindig úgy kéne, hogy legyen, de a troll óta semmi különösebben furcsa vagy veszélyes nem történt, és Abby… akaratlanul is le van nyűgözve. A Roxfort a hideg folyosói, a használatlan, elhagyatott termeinek furcsa, melankolikus hangulata és a Potter-jelenlét ellenére is csodálatos. Varázslatos. Abby varázsol. Abby boszorkány.

(Vannak pillanatok, amikor még mindig nem tudja megemészteni ezt, holott egy-egy varázslat kivitelezése már nem szimplán egy ige és egy pálcasuhintás kombinációjából áll. Kezdi érezni, ha valami nem stimmel, és ennél furcsábbat még sosem tapasztalt életében.)

Anthony átöleli a térdeit, és valami furcsa, kicsavarodott pózban bámul fel Abbyre.

– És most?

Abby bebámul a Nagyterembe, ami már most karácsonyfákkal van tele. McGalagony és Flitwick professzor a délután díszítették fel, és azt pletykálják, a furcsa, mintás zoknikkal teleaggatott fát maga, Dumbledore professzor dekorálta. A saját kuckójára gondol, a klubhelyiségre, a gyerekekre, akikkel összebarátkozott.

– Még nem tudom, de… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy itt szeretném ezt hagyni – ismeri be. Még csak a _Lumos_ t se tudja átszínezni. Ha ilyen alap dolgok vannak, amikkel amúgy sosem találkozna, ki tudja, mivel futhat még össze?

Még ha Harry Potter léte keseríti meg mindenki életét. Polgárháborúval. Rasszista kormánnyal és társadalommal.

Abby ebben a pillanatban úgy érzi, megérné.

Anthony erre már nem válaszol. Abby nem is vár semmit.

– Jó lenne, ha maradnál – mondja végül.

– Igen – sóhajt Abby, meglepő módon őszintén. – Az nagyon jó lenne.

* * *

A Roxfort Expressz máshogy közlekedik kissé, mint szeptember elsején.

Nem minden diák megy haza, és nem mindegyik használja a vonatot. Abbyn és Sally-Anne-en kívül a csoport összes tagja hop-porral távozik a kastélyból. Közülük is Georgina a legidegesebb – Abby meg tudja valamennyire érteni, a Karácsony talán még a varázsvilágban is félig a család és szeretet ünnepe, ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy Georginának minden puffer nélkül kell majd elviselnie az unokatestvérét, egészen januárig, mert nagy valószínűséggel látni fogják egymást.

Abby egy darabig gondolkozik ajándékokon, de fogalma sincs, mit hol szerezhetne be. Nem érzi úgy, hogy vakon el kéne kezdenie keresgélni a könyvtárban, hátha szembejön vele a megváltás valami kreatív varázslat formájában, amit ki tudja, mennyi ideig tartana kiviteleznie – márpedig abból nincs sok, tekintve, hogy a tanárok úgy gondolják, a két hét szabadidő egyet jelen a két hétnyi házi feladattal.

Így Abby elhatározza, hogy mindenkinek vesz esetleg valami csokit, és majd januárban szétosztja… addig pedig mindenki legyen boldog. Esetleg vesz sálat.

Vagy még jobb, _köt_ sálat.

(Abby nem tud kötni, de az utolsó este, a könyvtár bezárása előtt egy fél órával valahogy a háztartási bűbájok részlegét bújja, hátha akad valami, ami viszont igen. Az ötlet Madam Cvikker éles felszólításával együtt hal meg, és utána nem igazán érti, miért is akarta igazán megerőltetni magát. De jövőre… jövőre kipróbálja. Köt majd olyan sálakat, mint ami a filmekben volt.)

Maga az Expressz kilenckor indul, és ellentétben az őszi úttal, három helyen is megáll útközben, valamint az utolsó kocsi felnőtteknek van kijelölve. Abby nem érti, miért, elméletileg hoppanálni megtanultak, akkor pedig az nyilván az egyszerűbb, gyorsabb és olcsóbb választás. Diákoknak két galleon a jegy – szintén, nincs ingyen, mint évkezdéskor –, de talán a varázsvilág is ismeri a kedvezményes ár fogalmát, így Abby feltételezi, ez talán még drágább másoknak.

Két galleon az körülbelül tíz font, ami nem egy nagy vagyon, de akkor is. Tíz font az… Abby nem tudja, hány rubel. Ha jól emlékszik, még csak nem is azt használják jelenleg Oroszországban, mint amivel ő fizetett anno. Ki tudja. Ez egy zavaros történelmi szakasz.

A vonatút a megállók miatt még annál is hosszabb, mint amennyire első alkalommal volt, pedig akkor is besötétedett már, mire megérkeztek. Abby szerény becslése szerint tíz óra biztos, hogy lehet az egész út, de nem tudná megmondani, egy varázslatos gőzmozdonnyal ez mennyire reális, és Google Maps se áll a rendelkezésére, ami körülbelül belőne egy tömegközlekedési útvonalat London és Skócia között.

 _1991 átkai_ – lehetne a címe a helyzetnek is akár.

Sally-Anne-nel befoglalnak egy egész fülkét, mert bár kevesebb kocsi jut a diákok számára, attól még bőven marad hely, még két hugrabugos elsőéves számára is. Masha élvezi, hogy nem szorul ki abszolút a fülkéből, bár folyamatosan azon mérgelődik, hogy Aiko, Abby és Sally-Anne miért nem az ellenkező oldalon ülnek, hogy ő nyugodtan végignyújtózzon a saját térfelén. Abby csak akkor meri közölni vele, hogy az már tőle is furcsa húzás lenne, amikor Sally-Anne épp elugrik a mosdóba.

Sally-Anne Manchesterben száll le, Abby a London előtti utolsó megállóig utazik, mert Birmingham lényegesen logikusabb választás, mint a King's Cross, és képtelen megérteni, miért kell szeptemberben onnan indulni, ha némi plusz állomással rengeteg diák életét tehetnék egyszerűbbé.

(Feltételezi, hogy a hagyomány játszhat elég nagy szerepet, meg az, hogy a varázslók elfelejtik, a mugliszületésűeket senki sem teleportálja oda a peronra csomagostól.)

(– Hoppanál – javítja ki Anthony még reggel, búcsúzáskor.

– Tök mindegy.)

A birminghami állomás legszélső, varázslatos vágánya nem visz be az épületbe. Amikor Abby lekászálódik a vonatról, egy pillanatra pánikba esik – merre, hogyan, a szülei egyáltalán a kijárathoz találtak, ha egyszer muglik? –, de gyorsan elnyomja, mert elég idős, haza tud jutni, és semmiképp sincs egyedül. A mugli vágányok alig pár méterre vannak, de Abby él a gyanúperrel, hogy a mellettük elszáguldó vonatok utasainak fel se tűnik egy éppen induló viktoriánus gőzmozdony, ami átzakatol az épület alatt.

Maga a peron nem túl széles, macskaköves, valódi múlt századi hangulatot kelt. Oldalt, a peron mentén üzletek sorakoznak – étterem, fagylaltozó, kicsi használt-talár bolt, penna-szaküzlet –, a legvégén pedig egy kovácsoltvas csigalépcső vezet fel az utcaszintre. Az állomás épületébe nem nagyon lehet bemenni – tökéletes szeparáció a mugli világtól, és Abby vágyakozva pislog a feltételezhetően széles és biztonságosabb varázstalan lépcsők irányába, mielőtt elkezdi a másik irányba rángatni a bőröndjét. Kevesen szálltak le a vonatról, és mindenki a saját dolgával törődik, így Abby utolsóként igyekszik felszenvedni, és közben úgy érzi, mintha egy régi némafilm komikusan felgyorsított jelenetének hősnője lenne. Masha a korláton egyensúlyozva nevet.

– Bárcsak segíthetnék – vihogja –, de sajnos nem tudok, nem tudok, _nem tudoook…_ – énekli.

Abby pedig rettentően hálás ezért, mert Mashából kinézi, hogy inkább visszarántja a bőröndöt, minthogy segítsen neki felhúzni, pusztán a szórakozás kedvéért.

(Félúton meg kell állnia pihenni. Elgondolkozik azon, hogy vajon a csomagja nehéz vagy csak ő rettentően gyenge, és hajlik az utóbbi lehetőség felé. Ez rettentően zavaró. Irritáló.)

A kijárat egy hasonló vaskapu, mint amit a King's Crosson látott szeptemberben, visszafordulva. Nem úgy fest, mint ami visszafogná a képzeletbeli entitásokat, de Abby mégis habozik egy pillanatra, mielőtt átlépne rajta, nyomában két társával, de még így is elkapja Masha fintorát. A szeptember nem teljesen múlt el nyom nélkül.

(Caroline és az apja azok, akik kijöttek elé. Az anyja sehol. Caroline-on jobban meglepődik, mint ezen.

– Vacsit csinál – vigyorog a nővére. – Lesz süti. Ünneplünk. Remélem, hoztál menő varázscókmókot.

Nyilván nem a háziról beszél, de Abby hajlik a szabadon értelmezés felé.)

* * *

– Még mindig, miért vagytok ilyen mázlisták, hogy hosszú a szünetetek – nyafogja este Caroline, önkényesen kisajátítva Abby ágyát, és a bűbájtan könyvet lapozgatja. A háttérben a _Funkytown_ szól, amiért a lány külön hálás, mert nem biztos, hogy egy újabb hónap _Lambadá_ t kibírna. Caroline valamelyik levélben mintha említette volna, hogy külön turkált egy adag régebbi lemezt, ami újabban egyre nagyobb kihívás. Lassan, de biztosan marad a cédé és a kazetta, és a bakelit valahogy csak az ő családjuk szerves részét képezi majd, bár ez még kissé távoli jövőkép.

Abby vállat von.

– Egy részük a Saturnaliákat ünnepli, nem a keresztény Karácsonyt – magyarázza. Anthony és Leanne legalábbis ezt állította. Georgina csak vállat vont, őt sosem érdekelte a decemberi ünnep eredete.

– _A miket?_

– Római ünnep, december 17-étől egészen 25-ig.

– Azt hittem, legalább valami kelta cucc lesz – húzza a száját Caroline, és előkaparja a mágiatörténet tankönyvet. Ez már csak azért is látványos mutatvány, mert közben végig az ágyon hasal, maga a könyv pedig legalább egy méterre van az utazóláda sarkában. Abby szenvtelen arccal figyeli a fáradozást, és nem jegyzi meg, hogy egyszerűbb lenne, ha felállna.

(Arra úgyis az lenne a válasz, hogy még egyszerűbb lenne, ha Abby segítene, és igen, Abby tudja, és _nincs kedve_ megmozdulni. Ez van.)

– Yule-ra gondolsz? Van, aki azt ünnepli. Elég vegyes, azt hiszem – von vállat Abby. – El kell mennem holnap a könyvtárba.

– Kapsz egy extra hosszú téli szünetet az ókori rómaiak miatt, és könyvtárba akarsz menni? – bámul rá Caroline. – Egyáltalán miért lepődök meg ezen?

– Nem tudom. – Abby megenged magának egy vigyort, ahogy kirámolja a pergameneket, és felragasztja a házifeladat-listát az íróasztala mögötti falra. A pergamen-cellux párosa elég furcsa hatást kelt, nem mintha Abby nekiállhatna mágikusan felrögzíteni. Az egyik első dolog, amit az utazás előtti este Bimba professzor elmondott nekik, az a szabály volt, hogy tilos varázsolni.

* * *

Másnap Abby rutinosan egy óra alatt összehalássza az összes információt, amire szüksége van, és közben igyekszik nem törődni a tekintetekkel, amit kap. Sejti, hogy főleg annak jár, hogy nem a városban folytatta a tanulmányait, sőt, még csak nem is a megyében, hanem a sziget túlfelén, egy _magániskolában._ (Most pedig megjelenik, bőven Karácsony előtt, mintha kicsapták volna.)

De Saturnaliák. Szinte semmi sincs róluk, azonban ezúttal ez annyira nem zavaró. Hét napig tartó ünnepsorozat. Néhány mozzanatában hasonlít a Karácsonyra – ez nem túl meglepő, Abby emlékszik, hogy valahol hallotta, a keresztény ünnep tucatnyi momentuma egyezik régi, pogány ünnepekkel, a terjedés érdekében –, néhányban egyáltalán nem. Még a középkorban is ünnepelték, Bolondok lakomájaként, sokkal másabb formában, mint anno Rómában, miközben az Egyház igyekezett betiltani.

Izgalmas. Általános.

A Saturnaliák idején munkaszünet volt, mindenféle műsorral, társadalmi szerepek nélkül. Abby kíváncsi, hogyan festhet az ilyesmi a varázsvilágban – valahogy nem tudja elképzelni, ahogy minden bolt bezár az Abszol úton, az emberek pedig csak úgy ünnepelnek. Talán sokkal karácsonyosabb az egész, mint ahogy most képzeli – lepedőkbe öltözött alakokkal, akiknek göndör a haja, babérkoszorút viselnek, és összességében nagyon sztereotipan görög hatást kelt az egész vízió –, de él a gyanúperrel, hogy egy darabig úgyse fogja megtapasztalni. Talán soha.

Nem túl nagy veszteség. Csak a kíváncsiságát bántja.

Bezárja a könyvet, és nekiáll egy füzetbe lefirkálni a bájitaltan házijának vázlatát. Ha már itt van, ne vesszen kárba az idő, és az ehhez kapcsolódó könyvekben legalább nem mozognak a képek. Mintha csak egy nagyon öreg kötetet nézegetne.

Arról különben sem esett egy szó se, hogy tilos lenne nyilvános könyvtárban olvasni az _Ezer bűvös fű és gombá_ t. A könyv amúgy is mentes az animációtól, látszólag az illusztrátor nem álmodott szellőt a rajzokba, így minden növény – szárított és élő egyaránt – moccanatlanul fészkel a lapokon. Nincs gif, nincs varázslat, csak egy túlságosan is hosszú esszé Piton professzornak a téli szünet végére. Fantasztikus.

Abby a hétvégéig valahogy átrágja magát az összes házin, és végre elkezdi begyűjteni a köteteket, amikről lemaradt fél év alatt. Caroline esténként nyaggatja, de legalább elsőre megérti, miért nem lehet varázsolni (nem a törvényt, csupán a puszta mechanikát, hogy valahogy érzékelik a minisztériumban, és azonnal levelet küldenek – a garantált jogi következmény még számára is elég súlyosnak hangzanak).

* * *

Blake egy napot marad Karácsonykor, azután a barátnőjével tovább mennek a lány családjához. Abby nem biztos, hogy érez ezzel kapcsolatban – egyrészt a bátyja felnőtt, munkája van, és várható, hogy előbb-utóbb elkezdi a saját életét és családját, de másrészt a hiány nyomasztó kissé, és ez a többieken is meglátszik. Elise még újév előtt lelép a főiskolai barátaival tölteni szilvesztert. Caroline vele akar tartani, azzal érvelve, hogy csak egy év van köztük, de az anyjuk hallani se akar ilyesmiről. Az egészből természetesen egy hatalmas veszekedés lesz, aminek a végén Caroline bömböltet valami nyálas popszámot, Elise bevonul hozzá egy csomag dugicigivel, Abby pedig a fejére húzza a párnát, és igyekszik elaludni úgy, hogy rezegnek a falak. Nem egy nehéz mutatvány, mintha évtizedek óta szokott volna hozzá.

Caroline bosszúból január elsején két és fél órával később állít haza a barátnője szilveszteri bulijából, mint ahogy a szülei mondták, és másnap meg se próbálja elrejteni a cigifüstöt, ami a hajából árad.

Az anyjuk fintorog. Abbynek a szeme se rebben, mert látott rosszabb következményű lázadást is, bár nem ebben a családban. Az apjuknak fel se tűnik, de valószínűleg azért, mert ő meg meg van fázva, és egy hete nem érez semmilyen szagot.

* * *

Abby a téli szünet vége előtt három nappal ébred rá arra, hogy azzal, hogy női testbe született, következmények is járnak.

Súlyos következmények, kellemetlen pár nap, és bár egy ideje tisztában van azzal, hogy valamikor ennek _meg kell történnie_ , nem jelenti azt, hogy állandóan csak ez jár a fejében, és rögtön tudja, mi a teendő, vagy egyáltalán _mi folyik itt._

Abby kicsit talán pánikba esik. Egy icipicit.

Mert miközben anyja leülteti a konyhaasztalhoz, és előadja a mesét, amit valószínűleg két másik lányán már tökéletesített, Caroline pedig ott vihog a háttérben, Abby számára nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy az eddigi tudása puszta általános információból fakadt a menzeszt illetően, mint ahogy azt tudta, hogy volt két világháború, hogy Franciaország fővárosa Párizs, nyáron meleg van, télen hideg (ezen a félteken), az ég kék, a vér piros… csupa általános dolog, amit egy átlagos ember nyilvánvalónak vesz.

Abby tudta, hogy ez lesz. De abban is biztos e pillanatban, hogy nem azért, mert előzőleg megtapasztalta.

– Fiú voltam, igaz? – cincogja a fürdőben Mashának. Kicsit elszorítja a pánik a torkát, ahogy próbálja felfogni, mit is jelent ez most, vajon hirtelen másnak érzi-e magát, de nem, nem hiányzik semmi, a teste ugyan kényelmetlen, de inkább csak a görcs miatt, és Abby továbbra is kétségtelenül _lány_ – de ez egyértelműen nem volt mindig így.

Az emlékei nemtelenek, ha lehet így nevezni őket. Nem befolyásolják most sem, ahogy próbálja beilleszteni a tudást, hogy _változott –_ hogy nem ugyanaz, aki volt, még csak fizikailag se. Hasonló se.

(Valahol mélyen tudja, hogy ez természetesen nem így működik, hogy a DNS-ét nem fogja hirtelen befolyásolni némi reinkarnáció, de nem tud törődni vele, miközben életeiben először vérzik. Folyamatosan. Idegesítően. Rémisztően.)

– Számít ez? – kérdez vissza Masha. Az arca kifürkészhetetlen, mentes minden érzelemtől. – Számít, mi voltál?

 _Igen_ , akarja mondani Abby, _túlságosan is, én nem akartam ezt, emiatt nem vagyok normális, csak nézz_ _ **ránk**_ _…_

– Nem változtat semmin – mondja végül azt, ami igaznak tűnik.

Mashán látszik, hogy észrevette a kerülést, de nem hozza fel. Ezúttal nem.

Abby kicsit reméli, hogy egy nap nyugodtan mondhatja, hogy nem, nem számít, milyen volt előtte, mert ez egy tiszta lap, és ő dönti el, mihez kezd a második esélyével.

(Közben pedig tudja, nem valószínű, hogy ez valaha is eljön, mert mindig, _mindig_ fontos lesz, mit tett a halála előtt.)

* * *

A visszatérés a Roxfortba kicsit olyan, mintha újra kapna levegőt.

Abby meglepődik. Eddig fel se tűnt, hogy a szünet napjai alatt egyre bizonytalanabbá vált a mágialétezésével kapcsolatban – még úgy is, hogy ott voltak vele a könyvei és a pálcája. De nem varázsolhatott, és az egész… nyomasztóan hatott emiatt.

Nem jó érzés, hogy korlátozva van a… „képessége", bezárva a négy fal közé, mintha egy külön kis univerzum lenne.

– Sziasztok – vigyorog rájuk Leanne, amikor Abby és Sally-Anne belépnek a szobájukba. A bőröndök már ott vannak a megfelelő ágyak lábainál, ahogy szeptemberben. – Nézzétek, mit kaptam karácsonyra!

A hatalmas kuvik, ami Leanne ágyának támláján trónol, a szoba legújabb eleme és nyilvánvalóan Leanne karácsonyi ajándéka, vet rájuk egy megvető pillantást.

Sally-Anne arcáról leolvad a mosoly, de Leanne-nek ez nem tűnik fel.

– Hát nem gyönyörű? Anya azt mondta, több, mint fél méteresre is megnőhet.

A bagoly már most hatalmas. Talán csak Abby képzeli bele, de mintha intelligensebbnek tűnne, mint az állatkertben és a fotókon látott társai, ami igencsak nagy teljesítmény, mert a baglyok eleve nem tűnnek olyan butuska, naiv lényeknek, mint például az őzek vagy a nyulak, vagy a _galambok_ , ha mindenképp a madaraknál kellene maradni.

– A neve Aiolosz – folytatja Leanne zavartalanul és teljesen büszkén, miközben megsimogatja a madár tollait. – Uhu, és hatalmas a szárnyfesztávolsága.

A bagoly mintha büszkén kihúzná magát. Sally-Anne zsugorodik.

Ellenben Mashával, aki visítva odapattog a madárhoz – a madár pedig belecsíp az ujjába.

Pontosabban át, de elég egyértelmű, mi volt az eredeti szándéka – épp csak azt érte el vele, hogy Masha csodálattól hatalmasra meredő szemmel elé guggol, és nem moccan.

A bagoly látja Mashát, konstatálja Abby, és valahogy nem hajlandó a fásultságon kívül mást is érezni. Ha a sakkfigurák látták, mágikusan intelligens állatok miért ne tennék?

Sally-Anne végre összeszedi magát.

– Ugye… nem fog itt aludni? – kérdezi, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára.

– Természetesen nem – vágja rá Leanne. – Ott alszik, ahol akar. És nem hiszem, hogy itt akar, ahol nem tud elmenni vadászni, és félig a föld alatt van.

Aiolosz egyetértően huhog. Sally-Anne meg se próbál nem úgy tenni, mint aki nem könnyebbült meg a hír hallatán.

* * *

Ha nem lenne Caroline, minden maradna a régiben.

Ekkor talán a következő történne: Abbyék lennének az egyik külön kis csapat, a többi hugrabugos elsőéves a másik. Ez az elkülönülés csak arra lenne jó, hogy a későbbi évek során, amikor mintha az évfolyamok talán kicsit közelebb kerülhetnének egymáshoz, amikor a ház irányítását szépen megöröklik a fiatalabbak a végzősöktől, lenne egy külön zug mindenkinek, aki először nem tud beilleszkedni.

Nincs semmi baj azzal, ha valaki szeret egyedül lenni, vagy nincs hangulata a tömeghez. Nem lesz belőle világvége, ha jobb szeret a saját dolgaival foglalkozni, mint a társadalmi életét ápolgatni. A Hugrabug ház nem erről szól. Abby tudja, hogy nem ez a lényeg.

A befogadásról annál inkább. Oda nem azért kerülnek, mert kötelező barátkozni és mindenkivel jóban lenni. A felsőbb évesek mind elmondják, hogy kivel nem szeretnének következő évben egy légtérben tartózkodni, lehetőleg soha, különben vér fog folyni – igen, ez a békés hugrabugos hozzáállás, köszönik szépen –, hogy miért nem kötelező minden családtagot dédelgetni.

Aztán mesélnek arról, miért fontos, hogy ennek ellenére ismerjék egymást. Miért is számít az, hogy a kívülállók mit látnak belőlük (– A Hugrabugba osztottak minket – veregette meg Leanne fejét Meyers, az egyik hatodéves prefektus, amikor az először tűzte ki talárjára a kis rézborzot. – Magunk vagyunk. Nem várnak tőlünk semmit, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy kevesebbek lennénk náluk. Viszont ha nem fogunk össze, mi marad nekünk?), miért fontos, hogy ne kallódjon senki.

Abbyék kallódnak. Jelenleg.

Aztán jön Caroline ötlete az unalom ellen.

 _Itthon úgyse használjuk ezt a kettőt, jó szórakozást!_

Abby kárpótolja a baglyot a fél reggelijével – az nem arra szerződött, hogy két dobozt cipeljen végig az országon, legyen akármilyen mágikus és strapabíró, és a megvető tekintet bőven elég, hogy lássa, soha többet nem veszi rá, hogy a leveleit elvigye.

– Az mi? – pofátlankodik Megan, aki látszólag nincs tisztában a határokkal. Ahogy Abby felnéz a levélből, csak annyit lát, hogy az elsőévesek fele mind rámered. Valamennyire meg tudja érteni – az a varázslótársadalomban felnőtt diákok kapnak kisebb csomagokat otthonról; Potter kap egy bazinagy, teljesen-egyértelmű-mi-az-de-nem-mondjuk-ki formájú csomagot valahonnan; mugliszületésűek általában nem kapnak sok dobozt, mert a szüleik honnan is szerezhetnének be bármi mágikusat, amire szükségük lenne az iskolában?

Abby egy anomália.

Abby nem boldog.

(Abby nem szeret anomália lenni, de félig az egész léte az, így kezd hozzászokni. Caroline ötlete még egész elviselhetővé teszi, és ez semmi a haldoklás élményéhez képest. Vagy az újabban felfedezett más-a-neme-újjászületés-után ügyhöz viszonyítva.)

(Utóbbinak olyan a hatása, mintha kinyitnának egy csapot: Abby emlékei az eset óta jóval kevésbé semlegesek, és ennek nagyon nem örül.)

Meganre néz, és eszébe jut, hogy a vele szemben ülő kislány aranyvérű, és feltételezhetően sosem játszott még Monopolyval.

– Társasjátékok a nővéremtől – feleli hát teljesen őszintén, mert a varázsvilágban is vannak játékok, habár elég korlátozottak. – Úgy gondolta, több haszna van itt, mint otthon.

Soha egy szóval se említette a levelekben, hogy unatkozna, és mostanság nem is kell, de Caroline-nak tehetsége van olyan dolgokat is kiolvasni a sorok közül, amik valójában tényleg nincsenek ott.

 _Nem igazán használjuk, legalább te szórakozz –_ írja. Abby a porosodó dobozokra gondol a sarokban, és arra, hogy sosem volt elég idős, hogy beszállhasson, aztán sosem ért rá senki. Mashával és Aikóval játszani meg olyan, mintha egyedül, önmagával játszana: ő dobálja helyettük a kockát, ő osztja a lapokat, és közben nem tud szabadulni a nyomorúságos és szánalmas érzéstől, meg attól, mennyire _unalmas így._

– Ó – csillan fel Megan szeme. Valószínűleg a köpkőre vagy a robbantós snapszlira gondol (vagy egyéb varázslójátékra, amibe Abby még nem futott bele élete során, így csak ezt a két példát tudja felhozni), és Abby nem biztos benne, hogy nem csalódna az interaktivitás hiánya láttán. Meg a játékidő kapcsán.

Se a Monopoly, se a Cluedo nem egy rövid játék, és igazából utóbbi nem is feltétlenül tizenegy évesek számára alkalmas, de… Caroline se ért a gyerekekhez ezek szerint.

(Abby kissé szorong az ötlettől, ami a nővére fejében kialakulhatott. De legalább a Twistertől nem akart megválni. Abby nem biztos, hogy készen áll arra, hogy ilyet játsszon bárkivel. Igazából bármelyik játékra igaz ez, de már késő eldugni a dobozokat, aztán úgy tenni, mintha meg se történt volna.)

– És milyen? – helyezkedik el végleg a másik oldalon, és Abby most először tapasztalja Megant frontálisan.

Egy élmény.

De… mindkét játékot a legjobb sokan játszani.

– Mugli – válaszolja. Megan lelkesedése egyáltalán nem csökken. – Órák után… öhm, megmutathatom, ha érdekel? – ajánlja, ahogy fejben végigfut a feladatain. A _Jurassic Park_ ot akarta befejezni kivételesen házi helyett, hogy azután Anthony képébe tolja (thriller, sci-fi, amikkel a fiú sosem találkozhatott még, szóval igen, végre egy lehetőség, hogy Abby is mutasson valami újat, ami nem a rohadt _Hobbit_ ), de azt el lehet tolni.

Nem biztos benne, hogy miért ilyen _kedves_ , de Megan rávigyorog, teljesen őszintén, szélesen, és Abby úgy érzi, totál tehetetlen. Elkapja Leanne pillantását, aki eddig némán szemlélte az eseményeket, de amaz csak vállat von, mintha azt üzenné, mit lehet tenni, ő Megan Jones…

De azért rávicsorog a másikra, mint valami védő házőrző. Abby hálás. Abby túl hálás ma reggel, és nem bírja ezt a sok érzést – szíve szerint elbújna a saját kis zugában, a Roxfort túlsó végén, a takarók és a por között, és eltűnne egy hétre.

Ehelyett kiprésel egy mosolyt, amikor Megan megkérdezi, hogy a többiek is jöhetnek-e, és ad magának egy képzeletbeli vállveregetést a kommunikációs képességei miatt.

– Nem muszáj, ha nem akarod – motyogja Leanne. – Tartom a frontot.

Ami szép és kedves, és Abbynek fogalma sem volt eddig arról, hogy Leanne ennyire tapintatos és védő is tud lenni, ha akar, de attól még marad az, hogy…

– Tudsz egyáltalán monopolyzni? – kérdezi.

– Monopolyt küldött a nővéred? – pislog Sally-Anne Leanne másik oldaláról. Eddig próbált elsüllyedni, de most mintha élénkebb lenne, mint eddig bármikor.

(És a bipolaritás újra lecsap.)

Abby _tudja_ , hogy egyáltalán semmi ideje sem lesz a könyvére az este során.

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _Ezt a fejezetet csak egyszer kellett a nulláról kezdenem – akkor körülbelül ezer szó bánta, és a fele még így is visszakerült, de erre sajnos szükség volt. Félig ezért is sikerült ilyen sokára végeznem vele, félig az egyetem, félig a lustaság, és már rég túljutottunk az egészen, így abba is hagyom a kifogást._

 _Bónusz kép a Pre-Roxfort szakaszhoz (szerkesztés, akármi, fogalmam sincs, hogy hívják): **pilleponty tumblr com/post/157328357949/a-hugrabug-forradalom-abby-masha-aiko-ao3** (link első részéhez természetesen pontok beillesztése szükséges szóközök helyett. Kösz, )_

 _A jegyzetek a fejezethez:_

 _A ma használatos orosz rubelt 1998-ban vezették be, szóval Abby emlékei viszonylag pontosak. A Wikipédia legalábbis ezt állítja, így reménykedem, hogy igaz. :D Tíz font amúgy jelenleg 3500 forint körülbelül. 1991 decemberében 1400 forint volt kerekítve._

 _A HP fanfictionökben előszeretettel használják a kelta ünnepeket és hatást, ahogy észrevettem, miközben így valójában nagyon kevés ilyesmi vonást lehet felfedezni a könyvekben. A háttérben persze lehet, felbukkannak, de konkrétan soha. Ellenben a varázsigék elég nagy része latin nyelvű, a társadalmi rendszer pedig az ókori Róma arisztokráciájára hajaz számomra, így kelta hatásokkal ugyan, de szerintem inkább oda nyúlik vissza a jelenlegi varázslótársadalom, nem pedig a druidák felé. Így lett Yule helyett a Saturnaliák a varázsvilág egy részének „karácsonya"._

 _Aiolosz a görög mitológiában a szelek ura. Leanne teljesen szándékosan adott a baglyának ennyire fellengzős nevet._

 _Az említett társasjátékok mind léteztek a 90-es években, sőt, sokkal korábban is, így igen, a Williams családnak lehetett a tulajdonában pár doboz, és Caroline csempészhetett közülük Abby számára a Roxfortba._


	9. Első év V

**Első év**

 **V. rész**

– Még egyszer – követeli Megan, ahogy Sally-Anne gyakorlatilag élhetetlenné teszi a pályát, és felvásárol mindent, amiből akárcsak egy kis bevételt is szerezhetne ellensúlyozásként. Ő az egyetlen, aki még kitart, és a többiek már csak morbid kíváncsiságból maradnak. Megan a kezdők oltári nagy szerencséje miatt juthatott el idáig, alig ült börtönben, és most, hogy mégis veszített…

– Ok – csiripeli Sally-Anne. Mintha elfelejtkezett volna a körülötte lévő világról, szabadon mosolyog mindenkire, kihúzza magát, és Abby most először látja teljesen feszültségtől mentesnek. Eddig nem tűnt fel, de most… most túlságosan is látványos a változás ahhoz, hogy ne vegyen róla tudomást.

Hogy egyszerű kikapcsolódás legyen.

Valami baj van Sally-Anne-nel.

– Most én akarok játszani – csap le az egyik bábura Justin Finch-Fletchley. Azóta szemez a kalappal, mióta az első körből kiszorult, mint mugliszületésű, aki biztos, hogy játszott már ilyennel.

(Sally-Anne-nek senki se merte azt mondani, hogy tegye le a kutyát. Egyrészt mindenki attól félt, hogy elsírja magát, másrészt kellett egy játékos, aki tényleg tudja is, hogy hogyan kell játszani, Abby ugyanis nagylelkűen bevállalta a bankár szerepét, játék nélkül, és senki se várta, hogy hosszas magyarázatba fogjon.)

Valahogy felcserélődik majdnem a komplett játékosgárda, kivéve Sally-Anne. Az újoncok óvatosan kezdenek.

Sally-Anne megint nyer.

(A harmadik körben Megan visszatér a bosszújával, azután a prefektusok rájuk szólnak, hogy ha ilyen lelkesek, akkor remélhetőleg holnap reggel gyógynövénytanon is fent bírnak majd maradni, mert Bimba professzor tudni fog az okokról, ha elkésnek.)

– Szóval, a másik doboz mi? – kérdezi másnap reggelinél Megan. Majd: – Direkt hagytad lent a klubhelyiségben a Moropollyt?

– Monopoly – javítja ki Leanne. Pofátlanul büszkének tűnik arra, hogy helyesen tudja a nevét.

Megan legyint. – Mindegy. Izé… játszhatunk vele?

– Bármikor – egyezik bele Abby.

Ez egy hosszú és nehéz út kezdete. Ha Abby tudná, hogy játéktulajdonosként ő lesz a döntőbíró a legtöbb vitás eset miatt, felvitte volna tegnap, és csendben marad. És sosem látják többet a dobozt.

– De a másik kicsit… lassabb – mondja.

Ami, tekintve, hogy a Monopolyról van szó, egészen szép teljesítmény, de hát na, a Cluedo lehet, nem igazán fog akkora sikert aratni…

Abby nem teljesen érti, egyáltalán a Monopoly bizonyult ennyire népszerűnek.

Masha az arcából ítélve azon gondolkozik, hogy valahogy megoldja a kártyacserét, hogy tönkrevágja a gyilkossági esetet.

* * *

– Mr. Black? Komolyan? _Black?_

Abbynek a reakciók után egy pillanatig se kell azon gondolkodnia, a Black vajon mennyire ismert név. Nagyon valószínű, hogy túlságosan is. Biztos valami aranyvérű família. A Smith után _bármi._

Ennyit a Cluedo unalmáról.

(Három hónap múlva valaki átírja a szövegben a Mr. Blacket Piton professzorra, és valahogy átbűvölik a játéktáblán a helyiségek neveit a Roxfort ismertebb részeire. A nyomozók lassan, de biztosan cserélődnek át a tanári kar összes többi tagjára.)

(Abby biztos benne, hogy két agyonhajszolt ötödikes a tettes, akiknél elkattant valami az RBF-ekre való készülés során.)

(Abby nem bánja, hogy lent hagyta a klubhelyiségben.

– És ez így technikailag kétszer annyiba kerül ebben a formában – piszkálja Masha Mrs. White Flitwick professzorrá átkeresztelt és átformált figuráját, ami szerencsére nem mozog. – Harry Potter Kiadás. Márkanévvel. Kétszer drágább.

– Csak nem itt – motyogja Abby. – És nem ebben a korban.)

* * *

– Mi, és mi ki sem próbálhatjuk? – mered rájuk Anthony, amikor rájön az egész társasjáték-ügyre. – Azt hittem, barátok vagyunk.

 _Én is azt hittem_ , mered Abby a fiúra, ahogy az a karjába csimpaszkodik. _De most már nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán ismerni akarlak._

Anthony nem veszi a lapot.

Georgina valahogy összehoz egy félig sértett kifejezést. Hogy _ő_ miért teszi ezt, Abby nem érti, mert tényleg, ez egy _társasjáték, gyerekeknek, miért érdekli őket ennyire?_

Ja, persze. Gyerekek a kulcsszó. Meg az újdonság varázsa. Direkt erőltetett szójáték.

Abby kénytelen kicsempészni egy dobozt az egyik szombat reggel, ezzel kis híján lázadást okozva a saját házában, és a másodévesek csak akkor hajlandóak leállni, amikor teljes pókerarccal közli, ez az ő tulajdona.

Az egész jelenet nagyon kínos.

Leanne és Masha alig kap levegőt a röhögéstől.

* * *

Anthonyt nem túl váratlan módon a Cluedo jobban lenyűgözi. Ez egy szörnyű korszak kezdete, de legalább Abby biztos abban, hogy a Sherlock Holmes irodalom az évek során remek ajándék lehet.

Nem mintha barátok lennének. A nyaggatós-rángatós incidens után semmiképp.

– Olyan fura, hogy nem mozognak maguktól a bábuk – motyogja a fémkalapot forgatva Anthony. Lehet abban a bábuban valami. Nagyon népszerű, és Abby nem érti, mi okból, mert személy szerint a cipőre szavaz, bárhol és bármikor. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy szavazna. Vagy vitát indítana miatta. Dehogy. – Mi lenne, ha elvarázsolnánk?

– Anarchia – csúszik ki Abby száján.

– Igen! – ujjong Masha.

– Nem! – sziszegi Sally-Anne, ami tőle merőben szokatlan lehetne, ha nem imádná a Monopolyt. De Abby nem fog szólni miatta, látott csúnyább függőséget is, és ez legalább… érdekes? – Nem tehetitek ezzel tönkre!

– Csak kicsit… mozognának? – alkudozik Anthony, mintha bűbájtanból vettek volna bármi hasznosat, ami segíthetne neki a kivitelezésben.

– A Monopolynak nem az a lényege, hogy rohangáljanak! Ez nem hátborzongató sakk – védi a játékot hevesen Sally-Anne. – Teljesen tönkretennéd vele az élményt.

A Monopoly élménye abból áll, hogy egy szerencsés játékos minden bűntudat nélkül zsákmányolhatja ki a többieket, ahogy felépíti multi-hotel-vállalatát, miközben ódákat zeng a kőkemény kapitalizmusról. Győzzön a jobb! A Monopoly nem a kegyelem játéka. Ha kegyelmezel, hátba szúrnak, és meghalsz.

A hugrabugosok meglepően hevesen tudják játszani.

Vagy nem is annyira meglepően.

Sally-Anne kipirul a haragtól, és Abby ismét megállapítja, hogy nagy baj van. És sürgősen kezelni kellene.

* * *

Nagy bajokra általában nagy ásó a megoldás, de Abby kételkedik benne, hogy erre létezik megfelelő lapátméret, amivel kellően gyorsan kellően mély gödör mélyére lehet temetni a gondot.

* * *

Abby csak magát hibáztathatja, amiért nem elég figyelmes.

De Abby Anthonyt is hibáztatja emellé, mert habár elméletileg elmúlt harminc is rég, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy következetes, és képes helyesen és éretten felmérni a helyzetet.

A csütörtök reggelek a menedéke. Az idő, amikor nem kell mással foglalkoznia, csak Masha és Aiko van körülötte, és nem nyomasztja a tömeg meg a feltételezett elvárások.

Talán kicsit elbizakodottá vált. Talán nem számított rá, hogy bárkinek is feltűnik, esetleg csak reménykedett abban, hogy tiszteletben tartják a magánszféráját (ahogy eddig mindig mindenki), de hát mégis miért történne ilyesmi, ugyebár?

Mégis…

Aiko ezúttal mintás jégpályává változtatja a terem padlóját, Abby pedig Mashának dőlve firkál értelmetlen ábrákat a noteszébe. Ez amolyan listamentesítés, állítja – sosem lesz igazi művész, de geometriai formákat már egészen szépen tud golyóstollal átmenetesen árnyékolni, és néha másra is szüksége van, mint kényszeresen pontokba szedni az aznapi teendőket, amire az utóbbi időben szokott rá. Talán enyhe OCD? Nem emlékszik a tünetekre, de a rendezési kényszer mintha ahhoz kapcsolódna…

Ekkor nyílik az ajtó – _sosem nyílt még ki az ajtó_ –, és a következő pillanatban Anthonyt eltalálja a pánikba esett Aiko jégmorzsáinak vihara.

– Mi – mondja a fiú, és sajnos csak félig döbbent képet vág, mintha ilyesmire számított volna. Abby lelkiállapotán ez nem segít, főleg, hogy Masha felpattan mögüle, és támasz híján majdnem hanyatt esik, le a padról.

Abby dühös.

A fenébe is, Abby rég volt _ennyire_ dühös.

– Mit keresel itt? – csattan fel. Rossz ötlet volt az egész, de jól érezte magát, és most Anthony elront mindent, azzal, hogy kíváncsi, azzal, hogy kutakodik, miért nem tudják békén hagyni…

Anthony nem úgy reagál, mint ahogy kellene. A döbbenetnek már hűlt helye, és nem azért, mert Aiko jégpálya-közeli hőmérsékletre csökkentette a terem klímáját. Dehogy.

– Szóval igazam volt – jelenti ki a fiú. – De nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire látványos is tud lenni. Mi ez? Pálca nélküli varázslat? Mikor tanultad? Vagy ez valami örökség? Néha kihagynak egy-két generációt, Padma mesélte, hogy a másodunokatestvére feleségének családjában kétgenerációnként bukkan csak fel a párszaszó… hopsz, erről nem kellett volna beszélnem, de mindegy…

Abby nem tudja, mi az a párszaszó, még csak nem is dereng neki, de épp igyekszik felfogni, amit Anthony hablatyol – általában nincs ennyire lemaradva, de _mi a fasz…_

(Régi szokások nehezen kopnak. Kapott egyszer egy fülest az anyjától, azóta óvatos, hogy fogalmaz, de egyszer-kétszer kicsúszik a száján valami hasonló.)

– Mi – marad meg a gondolatából az első szó.

Anthony rájön, hogy Abby nem jól reagál. Annyira nem, hogy épp a terem másik oldaláig hátrál, miközben azon gondolkodik, hogyan tüntethetné el a nyomokat.

Annyi időt már töltött itt, hogy tudja, a pálca nélküli varázslat feltűnő, a képzeletbeli barátok per személyiségdarabok per ki-tudja-mik nem elfogadottak, és Abbynek nem kell se a rivaldafény, se egy elmegyógyintézet. A varázsvilág nem egy mindenkit elfogadó hely. (Ha így lenne, nem lenne legalább két-három filmnyi polgárháború benne. Nem létezne a folyamat, ahogy a történet egyre sötétebb lesz. Máshogy lenne megoldva a történet. Epikus összeesküvés-elmélettel, mondjuk. Vagy egy gyűrűvel.)

(Várjunk, a gyűrű nem jó, az is sötétedik.)

(Fénykard. Az alaphangulat egyezik mindegyikben. Természetesen kizárólag az eredeti trilógiára értve.)

– Ó – mondja Anthony, roppant értelmesen. – Ha ez vigasztal, a többieknek szerintem nem tűnt fel.

Abby tátog. Nem tehet róla, egyszerűen nem jön ki hang a torkán, és ha mégis sikerülne kinyögnie valamit, azt se tudja, mit mondjon. Először levegő nem jön ki – aztán rájön, hogy a tüdejébe se jut semmi.

Rutinból felismeri a pánikroham kezdetét, de annyira meglepődik az egészen – de miért, mikor ez igazából egy teljesen várható reakció Anthonytól? –, hogy… _leáll, mielőtt rosszul lenne?_

– Mi – próbálja kérdezni ismét, de inkább mekegés lesz az egészből.

Anthony nem zavartatja magát amiatt, hogy Abby percek óta csak ezt az egy szót tudta kiejteni a száján.

– Úgy értem, nem voltál éppen óvatos, de ki számítana ilyesmire, amikor a véletlen varázslatok normális esetben az első pálcás hónap után elülnek? És a bonyolultabb pálca nélküli varázslat elég macerás, meg gyerekkorban nem is épültek ki azok a mágikus tartalékok, amikkel kivitelezni lehetne szándékos varázslatokat, szóval… ööö, bocs, anyunak volt egy tanulmánya ezzel kapcsolatban. Nagyon érdekes a különbség a véletlen varázslat és a pálca nélküli mágia között. Tényleg.

Abby feladja. Masha megpróbálja lecsapni Anthonyt, de természetesen csak átsiklik rajta, Aiko minden kis hűvösségét magához szorítva elvonul a legtávolabbi sarokba, és még csak egy jeges pászma se siklik ki az ujjai közül, Abby pedig még mindig érzi, ahogy hevesebben ver a szíve, ahogy igyekszik nem kapkodva szedni a levegőt, ahogy annyira megdöbbent, hogy mindez csak mellékes…

…és nevet.

(Kicsit hisztérikusan, de mit számít? Abby nevet, Anthony képe túlságosan is megdöbbent, és semmi sincs rendben, de ez nem igazán tudja érdekelni.)

* * *

Van kibúvó:

Abby mesélhetné azt, hogy igen, ez csak olyan, amit mindig is tudott. Olyan véletlen varázslat, amit minden gyerek csinál. Csak ezt a jeges izét tudja csinálni. Fogalma sincs, hogyan működik, de a forróbb nyarakon kifejezetten jól jön. Ez egy kis furcsaság, de semmi olyan, ami miatt őrültnek nyilvánítanák, inkább csak tehetségesnek.

A helyzet az, hogy nem Abby csinálja ezt.

– Ezt Aiko csinálja – böki ki hirtelen, mielőtt meggondolhatná magát, és mintha először lenne őszinte _valódi_ emberrel.

Talán mert tényleg először őszinte valakivel, aki nem Masha vagy Aiko.

– A tintatartókat az osztályban pedig Masha.

A keserű nevetés újra a torkát mardossa, mert tudja, mi fog most történni, és csak magát hibáztathatja, amiért nem lépett ki időben ebből a „barátságból". Ez egy normális gyerek (varázsló) normális reakciója, és Abby csak magát okolhatja, amiért fáj – de majd minden jobb lesz, egy hónap, egy év vagy egy évtized múlva, és… és…

– Azt hittem, azt tényeg Jones csinálja – ül le mellé Anthony. – De akkor ezek szerint túlbecsültem a színészi képességeit – motyogja. – Ki Aiko és Masha? _Te sírsz?_

Abby biztos benne, hogy nevetne, ha tehetné. Miért bőg akkor? Ez nem épp egy érett, felnőtt reakció…

– Nem – tagadja azért, mert ő nyilvánvalóan nem egy felnőtt. Két és fél évtized nem létezik. Ilyenkor abszolút nem.

Anthonynak nem kell megjátszani a korát, teljesen reálisan kiborul.

Masha is.

– Teee – hörgi elnyújtva, és ismét megpróbálja megütni Anthonyt, változatlan eredménnyel.

– Merlinre, én nem akartam… ne sírj, tényleg, nincs ebben semmi rossz, fogalmam sincs, mit kell ilyenkor csinálni…

– Te hülye vagy – közli Abby, és megpróbálja letörölni a könnyeket. A mozdulat darabos, és majdnem belekap a saját szemébe, így inkább a csípős könnyek mellett dönt.

– Okos vagyok – válaszol Anthony. – Te vagy… kicsoda akkor Masha és Aiko?

Abby úgy érzi, a fiú csak húzza az időt, próbálja elkerülni az elkerülhetetlent, amikor végérvényesen el kell ismernie, Abby őrült.

– Aiko ott van – bök a sarokba. – Masha kétszer próbált megütni, mióta betetted ide a lábad. Nem tud nagy tárgyakat mozgatni, sőt, a kicsik se mindig sikerülnek neki. Aiko jeges. Ő lassan két éves lesz. Nem néz ki kétévesnek.

– Oké – bólint Anthony, mint akinek ez teljesen normális.

– _Embereket látok_ – hördül fel Abby, akinek a türelme itt ér véget. Az idézet pontatlan, de ettől függetlenül illik a helyzetre. – Embereket látok, akiket más nem, és ez minden, csak nem oké, szóval ne tegyél úgy, mintha normális lenne! Menj innen, hagyj békén, híreszteld el, hogy őrült vagyok, csak ne játszd el ezt az egész hülyeséget!

Anthony tágra nyílt szemekkel mered rá.

– Nem vagy őrült. Ez igazából elég sok mindenre magyarázat – csúszik ki a száján. – Belegondolva, még lehetséges is.

– Te hülye vagy – ismétli Abby. Úgy érzi, alapmondatokra degradálódott a reakcióinak tárháza.

– Te meg sírsz. És ijesztően sok érzelmet mutatsz. Repülésórákon vagy ilyen.

– Akkor nem sírok.

– Nem, akkor nevetsz.

– Ó, az istenit, mind a ketten hülyék vagytok – szól közbe Masha. Továbbra is csúnyán mered Anthonyra, mintha azzal pótolhatná a teljesen haszontalan ütéseit. Abby megszokásból nem reagál a megjegyzésére, mert nincsenek egyedül.

– Nem hihetsz nekem.

– Miért ne? – pislog rá Anthony. – Nem vagyok vak, észreveszek pár dolgot. És nem készülnél ki akkor, ha ez nem az igazság lenne. Látsz két nőt.

– Masha meghatározatlan.

– Én tökmindegy vagyok.

– Masha azt mondja, ő tökmindegy.

Csend. _Vajon Anthony most adja fel és rohan ki innen?_ Abby mély levegőt vesz, és felkészül a metaforikus ütésre.

Anthony nem mozdul.

– Oké – bólint végül. – Ez fura. De nem vészes.

– Ez az egyik normálisabb része az egésznek – válaszol Abby, és nem tehet róla, hogy a hangja védekezőbben cseng, mint ahogy az elvárható lenne. De végül is, miért ne? Ő is fiú volt pár éve. Most meg lány. Nem érzi úgy, hogy nem illene bele a testébe, de teljesen megérti, ha valaki nem tud választani a kettő közül.

– Ha te mondod – hagyja rá Anthony.

Újabb hallgatás. Abby megkísérli megtörölni a szemét. A könnyek nagyon csípősek, de legalább már nincs több belőlük. A keze azért még mindig enyhén remeg. Miért nem esett még pánikba? Általában már rég túl kéne lennie egy rohamon – ez lenne a megszokott, de Anthony nem reagált normálisan, az egész túl megdöbbentő volt. Még mindig az. Abby feje zúg.

– Ez furcsa – ismeri be végül a fiú. – El fog tartani egy darabig, amíg megszokom. De hiszek neked.

– Nem kéne – jelenti ki Abby. – Ki kéne sétálnod a teremből, és vagy rosszindulatúan elhíresztelni, vagy jóindulatúan értesíteni egy tanárt, hogy kattant vagyok.

– De ezek az emberek léteznek, nem? Miért lennél hát őrült? – mered ár Anthony értetlenül.

Abby nyitja a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de nincs ideje semmilyen értelmes visszavágást kiötölnie, mivel a fiú folytatja:

– Képesek hatni a valóságra. Te látod őket. Meg is tudod érinteni őket, igaz? Ők hozzád tudnak érni. Az, hogy csak te tudsz kapcsolatba lépni velük, nem jelenti azt, hogy kevésbé valóságosak. Ha összerakunk mindent… miért ne létezhetnének?

Abby torka elszorul.

– A sakkfigurák hallják Mashát – csúszik ki a száján, ahogy eszébe jut az eset. – Leanne baglya is.

Anthony rávigyorog.

– Ez nagyon menő – jelenti ki. Akár egy tizenegy éves, aki most látta a moziban a Transformers filmet, és nem zavarja az idegesítő főhős, csak az, hogy menő kocsik és robotok. _Robotok._ Abby kezd nagyon sztereotip lenni.

Anthony meg körülbelül tizenegy éves, nem igaz?

(Tetszik egyáltalán a tizenegy éveseknek a Transformers? Abby azt se tudja, ő szerette-e anno a filmeket. Csak robbanásokra emlékszik belőle.)

– Van bizonyítékod – teszi még hozzá.

Valóban? Ez?

Aiko közelebb merészkedik, és próbaképp megbökdösi Anthonyt. Az ujjai nem igazán érnek a bőréhez, inkább rátelepednek, mint a füst. A fiú megborzong.

– Aiko – magyarázza Abby. Ez a helyzet fura, és kezdi tényleg ráhozni a frászt. Semmi se átlagos.

Abby túlterhelt. A világ nyomasztó. Anthony pedig csak ül mellette, mintha ebben semmi szokatlan, semmi kiborító nem lenne.

– Ne mondd el a többieknek – kéri végül. – Én nem… nem tudom, ha ők is így állnak hozzá, vagy…

Vagy pont úgy, ahogy Anthonynak kellett volna.

Masha leül mellé. Csoda, hogy alig szólt eddig közbe, Aiko pedig visszavonul a sarokba.

– Nem fogom – ígéri végül a fiú. – De ami őket illeti… igazából azért jöttem eredetileg, mert Sally-Anne-ről akartam beszélni.

Abby abban nem biztos, hogy Anthony mindent elhisz, de a fiú úgy tesz, mintha így lenne, és hagyja a dolgot. Ha Abby embereket hallucinál, akkor az az ő dolga. Mágikus embereket, látható eredménnyel? Még mindig. Mondjon a bizonyítékokról amit akar.

Anthony mintha a költői kérdésre várna, de Abbynek nincs kedve feltenni, hogy „Miért?". Mind a ketten tudják.

– Azt hiszem, Sally-Anne _retteg_ a mágiától. Még mindig. És fogalmam sincs, mit kéne ezzel tenni.

Az a helyzet, hogy Abby se.

És ezt is tudják mind a ketten.

* * *

– Ötévesen csináltam az első véletlen varázslatomat, amire emlékszem – mondja később Anthony. – Semmi látványos, mint a tiéd, csak nagyon idegesített a spenót, így állandóan eltűntettem a tányérról, amikor anya nem nézett oda.

– Te egy klisé vagy – közli vele Abby. – És nekem nem volt véletlen varázslatom. Azokat Aiko és Masha csinálta.

– És őket _ki_ csinálta?

Abby hozzávágna valamit, de a mobiltelefon sajnos nem eléggé elterjedt még, és más eldobható dolog nem jut az eszébe.

* * *

– Sakkozzunk. Azt mondtad, hogy Mashát hallják a bábuk. – Anthony minden második hét csütörtökén önkényesen meghívja magát Abby birodalmába. Ezúttal sakktáblával.

Masha értékeli a gesztust – attól függetlenül, hogy a fiú egy méterrel arrébb bámul, mint ahol tényleg van.

Anthony zavarban van először. Másodszor is.

(Év végére Abby biztos benne, hogy ők ketten lépéskombinációkból összeállították a maguk „bazd meg" üzenetét. Fogalma sincs, hogy működik ez a kapcsolat, de működik, és ijesztő.)

* * *

 _Boldog szülinapot! –_ írja Caroline külön.

 _Boldog szülinapot! –_ írják a szülei. – _Elise és Blake is üdvözöl. Azt üzenik, utólag kapsz majd ajándékot a nyáron._

– Ma van a szülinapod? – hörgi Leanne, akit nem zavar, hogy mások magánlevelezésébe olvas bele az illető válla felett.

– Tegnap volt – közli Abby, és villámgyorsan belesuvasztja a levelet a táskába. A szülei válaszlevélként adták fel a köszöntést. Más választásuk valószínűleg nem nagyon volt.

Leanne nem boldog. Valamiért a többiek se. Abby nem érti. Őszintén szólva rég elfelejtkezett volna róla, ha a szülei nem ragaszkodnak hozzá, hogy megünnepeljék – mert tényleg, mi izgalmas van egy második születésnapban?

Részletkérdés, hogy az első dátumát is alig tudja felidézni. És ez nem olyan, mintha a barátai közölték volna a dátumot.

* * *

A Sally-Anne Probléma a levegőben lebeg, de a feszültség nem tűnik el, és kezdik mások is észrevenni. Egyik nap Bimba professzor hívatja órák után, és a kislány egészen estig nem is bukkan fel – amikor pedig végre belép a klubhelyiségbe, a szeme vörös a sírástól, kerüli mindenki tekintetét, nem vesz tudomást Leanne kalimpálásáról, és villámgyorsan visszavonul a szobájukba. Másnap bűbájtanon egyetlen varázslat se jön össze neki, és a dupla bájitaltanon már az első fél órában úgy elnézi az összetevőket, hogy a maradék időben esélye sincs kijavítani a cementkeménységű katyvaszt, amit sikerült produkálnia.

Abby szó nélkül nyújtja át a jegyzeteit – kicsit ismeri az érzést, milyen szétesni teljesen és totálisan, de ötlete sincs, hogy segíthetne.

Ami azt illeti, másoknak se. Anthony ötlete, a „piszkáljuk meg, aztán várjuk meg, mi történik, hátha a lavina, amit okoztunk, nem törli el azt a falut ott lent" kivitelezhetetlen.

Ami a Hugrabug házat illeti, úgy tűnik, Sally-Anne mindenki számára egy zombi-mókus. Cukinak néz ki, de átharapja az ember torkát, amikor az nem figyel.

– Abba kell hagynod ezeket a hasonlatokat – mondja Masha, amikor Abby közli az elméletét. A szivacsot piszkálja a táblánál, meglepő módon igen nagy sikerrel.

Talán kezd belejönni.

– Mi baja Sally-Anne-nek? – ül le melléjük valamikor Megan, amikor az említett épp fent van a szobában. Mostanában egyre többször történik ilyesmi. – Eddig is furcsa volt, de most…

– Anthony és Abby szerint fél a mágiától – közli Leanne fel se nézve a könyvéből, mintha nem tartaná elég fontosnak azt, hogy épp a csoportjuk egyik közös titkát fecsegi ki gyakorlatilag kívülállónak, de Abby látja, ahogy olyan szorosan markolja a borítót, hogy az ujjpercei elfehéredve remegnek. Nem ért valamit, és ez idegesíti.

Megan sem érti.

– De… ezt tanuljuk. Nincs ebben semmi félelmetes! Ha a családja…

– Nem biztos, hogy a családja – szól közbe Abby. – Lehet, csak nem akar boszorkány lenni, ha felnő.

Megan úgy tátog, mint egy hal.

– Ez nem egy foglalkozás – csattan fel Leanne. – Ha boszorkánynak született, boszorkány marad, ezen nem változtat az, ha nem tanul meg normálisan varázsolni.

– Én sem akartam megtanulni varázsolni – közli Abby, ahelyett, hogy csendben maradna, és ezzel megkönnyítené a saját életét. – Ha nem javasolták volna az első évet a szabályozás miatt, nem jövök.

Megan ugyan értelmes szót még képtelen kreálni, de egy sipákoló hörgés-féle szerencsésen elhagyja a torkát.

– Te? – néz fel hitetlenkedve Leanne. – Pont te, aki Anthonyval karöltve könyvmolyokként bújjátok a fura bűbájokat?

– És akkor mi van? – kérdezi Abby, és még ő is összerezzen, amilyen védekezően hangzik.

– Te egy ilyen fura hollóhátas vagy – jelenti ki Zacharias, aki úgy dönt, bepofátlankodik a beszélgetésbe.

– _És akkor mi van?_

– De miért nem akarsz varázsolni tanulni? – Megan végre összeszedte magát, de ez nem segít a helyzeten, ugyanolyan elveszettnek tűnik, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. – Ez egy csodálatos dolog. Miért?

 _Mert itt hamarosan vérengzés lesz, és nem akarom, hogy közöm legyen ehhez. Mert a Harry Potter filmek csiniben és számomra érdektelenül kezdődtek, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy biztonságos és élhető életet mutattak._

A Roxfort egy átkozott halálcsapda. Abby pedig csak (most már) tizenkét éves. Nem fél a haláltól – hogy tehetné, amikor egyszer már átélte? –, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy tárt karokkal akar belerohanni.

Volt felnőtt, és tudja, hogy az a hét év nem minden. Mi van az iskola után? Milyen lehetőségei lesznek? A Roxfort körülbelül egy gimnáziumi képzés, mi van az egyetem és főiskola varázsló verziójával? Nem fog tudni visszamenni az átlagos világba ennyi kihagyás után.

– Szeretek varázsolni – mondja. – Most már igen.

És ez az igazság, döbben rá. Szeret új dolgokat tanulni, és kicsit még azt is élvezi, ahogy felrúghatja a fizika alap törvényeit. Masha elégedetten somolyog, ahogy kiterül mellette, mint egy nagyra nőtt párduc.

– Mik ki nem derülnek – súgja. A lélegzete egy tincset se rezdít meg Abby fülénél. – Még a végén boszorkány leszel, ha felnősz.

Abby nem törődik vele.

– De egy darabig nem voltam benne biztos, hogy szeretnék maradni – folytatja. – És lehet, hogy Sally-Anne jobban szereti azt, mint ezt.

A többiek arca elárulja, nem értik. Abby kicsit attól fél, hogy később ő se fogja.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenjetek – szólal meg Megan.

– Alig beszélsz velünk – közli vele élesen Leanne.

– A háztársaim vagytok – húzza ki magát a másik. – Hiányoznátok.

Érthetetlen és megható.

De ez nem oldja meg Sally-Anne esetét.

* * *

Burbage professzor is ott van Bimba professzor irodájában.

– Ez Sally-Anne ügye vagy az enyém? – kérdezi Abby, amint leül. Ugyanúgy órák után hívta be a házvezető tanára, mint Sally-Anne-t, és a tekintetekből ítélve párhuzam senkinek a figyelmét nem kerülte el a vacsora alatt.

Charity Burbage jelenléte viszont meglepő.

–Év vége felé elbeszélgetünk azokkal a hallgatókkal, akik a felvételnél jelezték, hogy nem biztosak abban, maradni akarnak-e – mondja. – Miss Perks volt az egyik ilyen hallgató a Hugrabugból.

Abby nem mond semmit, inkább körülnéz. A professzor irodája az első üvegház hátsó része, és ijesztően hasonlít a klubhelyiségre, leszámítva a hobbitlak földalatti beállítását. A hatalmas íróasztal félig cserepes növények, félig javítatlan dolgozatok egyvelege borítja, akkora halomban, hogy a mögötte álló szék ki sem látszik, Bimba professzornak pedig valószínűleg esélye sem lett volna velük beszélni, ha odaül.

Még jó, hogy vannak fotelek. Igazi hugrabugos stílusban, fekete-sárgán, valószínűleg csak a beszélgetésre elővarázsolva, mert maga az iroda egyáltalán nem akkora, hogy ennyi plusz bútor praktikusnak minősüljön, főleg, hogy a fal mentét hosszú asztal foglalja el, növényekkel és kerti szerszámokkal. Egy részüket Abby felismeri, egy részükhöz pedig nem akarja, hogy a jövőben köze legyen.

Mellettük a párás üveg mögött a „tanterem" zöldellik, és Abby kíváncsi, milyen bűbáj tartja szárazon a dolgozatokat, mert az egyszerűen képtelenség, hogy ide ne szivárogjon át némi nedvesség. A pergamennek pedig nem tesz jót. Valószínűleg.

(Lényegtelen, hogy a papírnak se igazából.)

– Ha nem kívánod folytatni a roxforti tanulmányaidat, van lehetőséged hazamenni az utolsó hónapban, akár a vizsgák előtt is – mondja Burbage professzor.

– Mi a „de"? – kérdezi Masha. – Mindig van egy „de". Mondd, mi az. Gyerünk, professzor, ne kímélj minket.

– Azonban van egy kitétel: le kell mondanod a pálcádról – folytatja a professzor.

Abby passzivitást vár magától. A hirtelen légszomj, mintha gyomron vágták volna, hirtelen és érthetetlenül jön. _Ez csak egy bot_ , mondaná magának, de a keze a táskája felé rezdül, mielőtt megállíthatná magát. _Ez csak egy buta, gyantázott bot._

Az a baj, hogy ezt már ő maga sem hiszi el. A varázslatok után semmiképp.

– Miért? – kérdezi, ahelyett, hogy azt mondaná, „Felesleges, maradok.".

Bimba professzor veszi át a szót:

– A kiskorúak bűbájgyakorlását alapesetben tiltja a törvény, a későbbiekben pedig a muglik előtti varázslatot. A döntés, hogy nem folytatod a tanulmányaidat, egyben azt is jelenti, hogy nem szeretnél több kapcsolatot a varázsvilággal, ezért a pálcád megsemmisítésre kerül.

– Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy nem gondolhatod meg magad – tisztázza gyorsan Burbage professzor. Valószínűleg Abby arckifejezése az, ami miatt ennyire siet a magyarázattal. – Írhatsz levelet, és újrakezdheted, némi csúszással a következő hat évben. Valamint a roxforti alapból visszakapod a pálcád árát is.

Abby ebben a pillanatban sajnálja, hogy a táskájában tartja a pálcáját. Szívesebben markolná most meg, bár nem igazán érti, mire fel ez a birtokos viselkedés. Talán az, hogy kezdi megszokni?

– Persze van időd megfontolni a döntést, egészen év végéig. Nem muszáj várnod a vizsgákig – folytatja Burbage professzor.

– Maradok – jelenti ki Abby végre.

Észreveszi, hogy Bimba professzor megkönnyebbülve felsóhajt egy aprót, és valahogy már sejti, mi volt a Sally-Anne-nel folytatott beszélgetés eredménye.

Burbage professzor azonban összeráncolt homlokkal néz rá.

– Nem kell elsietni a döntést – mondja. – Bőven van időd választani.

– Bőven volt időm a tanévben, tanárnő. – Abby majdnem elfelejti a végére biggyeszteni a „tanárnőt". Semmi gond. Próbál udvarias maradni, de miért érzi úgy, mintha arra próbálná rábeszélni, hogy menjen? Valószínűleg az elhamarkodott és egy tizenkét éveshez képest túlságosan is magabiztos válasza miatt. Egy érett felnőtt ösztönös ellenlépésként próbálná meg rögtön kitolni a határidőt és gondolkodásra kényszeríteni, de Abbyt nem érdekli.

Talán nem biztos még száz százalékig, de maradni szeretne. Végiggondolta, mi hiányozna jobban: a varázslás vagy a békés élet. Az előbbivel van lehetőség az utóbbira, csak ügyesen kell manővereznie, az utóbbinál szóba se jöhet az első.

Abby _meg akarja próbálni_. Ez egy fura érzés.

– Szeretnék maradni – ismétli.

Bimba professzor rámosolyog. Burbage professzor homloka nem simul ki, de ő is bólint.

– Bármelyikünket kereshetsz azért, ha beszélni szeretnél a témáról – mondja.

– Köszönöm, tanárnő – válaszolja Abby. Mert ez udvarias, és a jövőben szüksége lehet rá. – Elmehetek?

* * *

Ahelyett, hogy lefordulna a klubhelyiség felé, inkább téblábolni kezd a folyosón. Hamarosan takarodó, nem mehet ki, de Abbynek szüksége van egy kis egyedüllétre, anélkül, hogy bármelyik háztársa kikérdezné vagy találkozna Sally-Anne-nel.

Felkucorodik az egyik ablak széles párkányára. A kő hideg alatta, a talárban ügyetlenül mozog, de végül sikerül elhelyezkednie. Nem olyan széles, mint a szobájukban a párkány, de azért megoldható. Azután előkaparja a pálcáját.

Mintha érezné azt a _valamit_ , amit az első alkalommal, de ezt talán csak képzeli. A csiszolt fa vége tele van ujjlenyomatokkal, amik tisztán látszanak a fáklyafényben megcsillanó felszínen, mintha csak egy érintőképernyős telefon lenne összefogdosva. Abby homályosan emlékszik rá, mit mondott Ollivander majdnem egy évvel ezelőtt: hosszú utak és makacs főnixtollak és talán-élő pálcák.

Abby nyár óta nem beszélt a pálcájával. Talán most…

Masha fintorog mellette, de Aiko egy párkánnyal odébb rángatja.

– Szia – suttogja, és a homlokához szorítja a pálcát. Máris ostobának érzi magát, és Masha kuncogása a szomszéd ablakból nem segít, még ha azt Aiko keze tompítja. – Én…

Mit lehet mondani egy pálcának?

– Bocs – folytatja hát sután. – Azt hiszem, egy évet még ki kell bírnod velem. Vagy többet. Valószínűleg.

De tényleg, mit mondjon még?

– Nem hagyom, hogy elvegyenek tőlem – markolja meg a végét. Ujjai síkosak kissé az izzadságtól.

– Remélem, befejezted a csevegést – szól át Masha. – Mert nem fog válaszolni, az tuti.

Abby tudja. De amikor végül elteszi, arra gondol, hogy a pálcája makacs, és ki kell érdemelnie. Az egész éves bizonytalankodása talán nem a legjobb indítás, de hajlandó dolgozni érte. Megmutatja, hogy képes rá.

Kimarad a cselekményből, és közben megtanul varázsolni.

Abby úgy érzi, most már talán szeretne boszorkány lenni, ha felnő.

* * *

Nem biztos benne, hogyan közelíthetné meg Sally-Anne-t a témával. Abby sejti, habár mind a ketten hasonló helyzetből indultak, a végeredmény fájdalmasan más lett. Ő maga alig hiszi el, hogy maradni akar.

Aztán egy szombati nap Sally-Anne reggeli után nem tart velük a könyvtárba. Abby nem csodálkozik rajta, Leanne (és a vizsgák) miatt két hete csak ismétlik az anyagot, és ez idegesítő. Abby visszakívánja a háztartási bűbájokat, amikkel ki tudja vasalni a ruháját, és mint kiderült, a hajra is nevetségesen hasonló hatással van.

(Mellesleg ez a tanévük legepikusabb felfedezése, mondjon Anthony akármit.)

(Georgina és Leanne egyetértenek. Ők fésülködő bűbájnak használják, mintha nem lenne elég egyenes a hajuk.)

Sally-Anne nem jelenik meg ebédnél.

Nem sokkal vannak vizsgák előtt.

A görcs Abby torkában nem ismeretlen ugyan, de szokatlannak érzi. Ahelyett, hogy a többiekkel visszaindulna a könyvtárba, a klubhelyiség felé veszi az irányt. Anthony arckifejezéséből ítélve a fiú tudja, mi a célja, Leanne pedig elrángatja Georginát, és suttogva magyarázza neki a helyzetet. Abby kicsit megérti, miért nem jön – Leanne a legutóbb, amikor felhozta a témát, kis híján kiabálásba kezdett.

Sally-Anne és a hangos beszéd nem passzol egymáshoz.

De Abby még mindig nem tudja, hogyan kezdhetné az egész témát.

Mint kiderül, nem is kell. Ahogy arra számít, Sally-Anne a szobájukban van, de ahelyett, hogy felkucorodna a párkányra, a kedvenc helyére, mint mostanában szinte mindig, és egyedül foglalná el magát, a ládája nyitva a szoba közepén, félig már megtöltve.

Abby egy pillanatra megtorpan, ahogy Sally-Anne is összerezzen.

Hallgatnak.

– Azt hittem, egész nap a könyvtárban vagytok – mondja végül halkan. Jogos feltételezés, általában így történik, amíg valaki – rendszerint Georgina – fel nem húzza magát azon, hogy úgy poshadnak bent, mint a gombostűre szúrt könyvmolyok.

De most közelegnek a vizsgák, életük első vizsgái, és még ő sem mukkan meg, csak jegyzeteli a történelem anyagot, miután Binnsre figyelni kihívás, és azt az órát tényleg csak önállóan érdemes tartani.

– Elmész? – kérdezi Abby. Nem kerülgeti a témát. Butaság lenne így tenni. Főleg, hogy Masha egy idő után csak felhúzná magát.

– Igen – motyogja Sally-Anne. Az utolsó adag ruháját is belesüllyeszti a félig még mindig üres ládájába, azután lecsukja a fedelet. Látszik rajta, hogy nem szívesen mondana semmi többet magától, így Abbyre hárul az a nemes feladat, hogy újabb kérdést tegyen fel, amire kevésbé egyértelmű a válasz.

– Miért?

Sally-Anne kicsit matat a pálcájával, végül bezárja a dobozába. Abby ugyanilyen dobozban kapta a sajátját, de az már rég elkallódott valahol a szobájában, és eszébe sem jutott megtartani. Ahogy most nézi a jelenetet, nem tudja sajnálni – van ebben valami morbid, ahogy visszakerül oda a pálca, ahonnan indult. Rossz érzés látni.

– Nem akartam ide jönni.

– Én sem.

– Nem akarok maradni se – suttogja. – Ez az egész… természetellenes. Veszélyes. Nem akarok veszélybe kerülni. A varázslat nem jó.

 _De nem is rossz_ , akarja Abby mondani. _Ez nem a varázslaton múlik, ez_ rajtunk _múlik, és ez egy klisé, de…_

– Én nem akarom használni. Nem fogom használni, innentől kezdve soha – húzza ki magát a kislány, és egy pillanatra olyan magabiztos és érett, hogy Abby szinte rá se ismer. – Az első varázslatom az volt, hogy felrobbantottam az előszobában a tükröt. Nem akartam iskolába menni, és hisztiztem. A testvérem pont előtte állt. Be kellett vinni a kórházba. Mindenki azt mondta akkor, hogy az nem az én hibám volt, de hogy máshogy történhetett volna? Hisztiztem, a tükör felrobbant, és minden csupa vér volt.

Abby hallgat.

– És azt hittem, egyszeri eset lesz. De onnantól kezdve mintha folyamatosan furcsa dolgok történtek volna. Utáltam a szomszéd kutyáját, állandóan megugatott, akkor is, amikor az ellenkező irányba mentünk. Féltem tőle, és egyszer sikerült kiszöknie. Nekem ugrott, és nem emlékszem, hogy történt, de a következő pillanatban a kutya az úttest közepén volt, és jött a kocsi, és… – Sally-Anne hangja elakad. – Aztán volt a vázás eset. A macska. Emily az osztályból. Akármit próbáltam, nem sült ki belőle soha semmi jó, és csak bántottam másokat, és ez nem jó. Nem akarok varázsolni. Nem érdekel, hogy megtanítják, mert ezután beszorulnék ide, és a testvérem csak rettegne tőlem. Én csak normális akarok lenni.

Abby érti. És Sally-Anne még csak a töredékével sincs tisztában, hogy mi fog következni.

– Hiányozni fogsz – mondja hát. Meglepő módon ez igaz. És közben a torkában ott a csomó, a nyomasztó érzés, hogy valamit ha máshogy csinált volna, akkor talán…

(És még mondhatna valamit, amitől talán meggondolja magát? Amitől később máshogy dönt és visszajön?)

Sally-Anne egy hosszú másodpercig csak mered rá, mint aki nem érti, mit mondott. A szeme könnyes.

– Te is – vallja be szipogva. – Mind hiányozni fogtok.

– Majd írunk – ígéri Abby hirtelen és félig meggondolatlanul. Igyekszik nem tudomást venni Sally-Anne rezzenéséről, de közben _tudja_ , mi lesz ennek a vége.

* * *

Sally-Anne egy májusi szombaton kisétál az életükből.

De akárhogy is érződik abban a pillanatban… nem hagy fájdalmasan betölthetetlen űrt.

Csak valami mélyen keserédes melankóliát.

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _Mivel benéztem Cedric korát és évét, ezért visszamenőleg javítva lett az összes utalás rá. Összesen egy darab. Valamint a HP Wiki szerint Anthony Goldstein félvér, ami sajnos a továbbiakban nem lesz igaz._

 _1\. A párszaszóról: nem hiszem, hogy csak a Mardekár lenne az egyetlen vonal a világon, ahol megjelent ez a képesség, és mindig is tetszett az ötlet, hogy Indiában ez egy teljesen elfogadott, különleges és irigyelt képesség lenne, ellentétben a brit varázslótársadalommal. :D Szóval, lehet, ez egy ismert klisé, de szerintem belefér a potterverzumba, tekintve, hogy se a képességről, se az ismert párszaszájúakról nem sok mindent találni._

 _2\. Bimba professzor irodája a játék és a HP Wiki szerint tényleg az üvegházaknál van. Először gondoltam rá, hogy lehetne egy másodlagos irodája a klubhelyiség közelében, de ha minden idejét az üvegházaknál tölti, ott tartja az óráit is, akkor nem sok értelmét látom ennek, így végül elvetettem az ötletet. A játék alapján az iroda így néz ki: vignette1. wikia. nocookie (.net) / harrypotter / images / e / e3 / Pomona_Sprout%27s_. png (zárójel és szóközök törlése elvárt, köszi ) Ettől a továbbiakban nagylelkűen eltekintek, figyelmbe véve a szomorúan 8bites referenciaképet._

 _3\. Sally-Anne eltűnése canon. Egyedül az első kötetben kerül említésre, utána a későbbi könyvekben egyszer sem szerepel a neve, ráadásul az RBF névsorolvasásnál ki is marad. Ez az én magyarázatom erre._


	10. Első év VI

**Első év**

 **VI. rész**

Mindig akad olyan elsőéves, aki nem marad a Roxfortban.

Néha kimarad egy év. Néha végigcsinálja valaki úgy a hét évét, hogy soha nem tapasztal ilyet. De nem egy egyedülálló jelenség.

Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy amikor bekövetkezik, mindenki kellő távolságtartással képes rátekinteni, és nem lesz nyomott a hangulat miatta.

* * *

A griffendélesek – a pletykák szerint a Potter-banda – sikeresen leamortizálja a pontokat, ezzel tökéletesen lemaradva az összes többi háztól.

– Ha be tudnánk csalni a mardekárosokat valami hasonló csapdába… – hallja Abby Lexa Summerst ebéd után a pontjelzők mellett. – Szerintem van esélyünk.

A többiek lesajnáló pillantása elég ahhoz, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen, maga a prefektus se gondolja ezt komolyan. Van, akiknek a kedvén javít némileg a pontváltozás, mivel így végre nem a Hugrabug áll az utolsó helyen, a többséget azonban inkább az irritálja, hogy így ismét a Mardekár vezet.

– Ez lesz a hetedik évük. Az egész roxforti pályafutásom alatt mindig zöld-ezüst volt a terem. Olyan ez, mint egy átok – morogja tovább Lexa. – Sárga-feketét, Merlinre!

Valószínűleg a RAVASZ vizsgák.

A barátai próbálják lenyugtatni valamennyire, inkább kevesebb mint több sikerrel.

Leanne is ingerült, de ennek köze sincs a pontversenyhez – valószínűleg fel se tűnik neki a jelenlegi változás, csak önkéntelenül is hozzájárul az ellenséges hangulathoz. Mindenki legkisebb moccanására harap, amit végül Zacharias elégel meg.

– Befejeznéd? – csattan fel. – Mindenkit idegesít Sally-Anne, rendben? Pont elég lesz majd hallgatni a többi ház gúnyolódását is miatta, ha egyszer leszállnak Potterékről, legalább a klubhelyiségben legyen nyugtunk!

Leanne úgy fest, mint aki mindjárt ráveti magát, hogy kikaparja a szemét.

– Kit érdekel, mit gondolnak – hörgi. – Nem nekik és nem is neked kellett kipakolnod a szobából az itt hagyott cuccait. Nem is beszéltél vele! Az egyetlen, ami érdekelt, hogy az unokatestvéreddel valahogy tudj másokon keresztül kommunikálni.

Ami övön aluli ütés, főleg, hogy egy ideje Zacharias letett erről az ostoba tervéről, hála mindenki passzív-agresszív hadviselésének.

– Ne keverd bele Georginát! – csattan fel a fiú.

– Te pedig Sally-Anne-t – áll fel Leanne is. Így, egymással szemben pont egy magasságban vannak.

– Ebből verekedés lesz – állapítja meg unottan Masha.

– Általában ez feldob téged – motyogja Abby, szája elé tartott kézzel, mert ezúttal képtelen kibírni kommentár nélkül. Sally-Anne távozását elfogadja ugyan, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs rá hasonlóan zavaró hatással, mint Leanne-re.

– Általában, ha kompetens személyek verekednek egymással _vagy_ olyan a kedvem. Ezúttal egyik se igaz. A kis barátnőd az oka. Elég lelombozó. Vajon mi történhetett a macskával? Volt egy macska is a történetében.

A kutyából kiindulva semmi jó, de Abby nem fogja ezt is elmotyogni. Masha amúgy is tisztában van vele.

De erről a kis közjátékról hallgat, és nem is tervezi említeni bárkinek is. Úgy érzi, az a pillanat nem tartozik senkire – vagy csak önző módon bebeszéli magának, hogy a többiek úgyse értenék, ha eddig se tették, akár tisztában vannak Sally-Anne elrontott mágikus kísérleteivel, akár nem.

A lényeg amúgy is marad: vonakodik felhozni a témát, és inkább hagyja, hogy szépen elrohadjon.

Sally-Anne elment. Nem valószínű, hogy visszajön. Ezen nincs mit változtatni.

– Fejezzétek be! – csattan Susan. Mellette Hannah a párnát a mellkasához gyűrve próbál minél kisebbre összezsugorodva úgy tenni, mint aki tényleg csak szemlélődő.

Talán ő az, aki a legjobban hasonlít Sally-Anne-re, már ami a személyiségét illeti. Abby nem emlékszik arra, valaha is visszaszólt volna bárkinek, inkább csendesen támogatta Susant, ha az kitalált valamit. Most is ez a helyzet, bár úgy tűnik, ezúttal nem annyira szívesen teszi – ez házon belüli konfliktus, és bár elméletileg a hugrabugosok hűségesek, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ebben a pillanatban Leanne nem akarná péppé verni (vagy átkozni, ha tanultak volna bármilyen hasznos átkot) Zachariast.

Senki se ugrana szívesen közéjük Susanon kívül.

Abby úgy érzi, felnőttként kötelessége lenne legalább annyival megpróbálkozni, hogy lenyugtatja Leanne-t, de másfelől ő is ideges, és semmi kedve beavatkozni. Jobb ülni, kivárni, és aszalódni a bűntudattal teli önsajnálatban.

Nem Zachariasnak kellett felcipelnie az alagsorból Sally-Anne üstjét és beadott üvegcséit, miután Piton szerint nem volt szükség több kacatra, és bőven elég az idejáró diákok lomját eltárolni a tanteremben. Nem a fiúnak kellett valahogy mindent besuvasztani a szekrénybe, hogy ne is lássák, és nem ő ment le Bimba professzorhoz közölni, hogy Sally-Anne csak a ruháit vitte haza, a tanszerekre nem tartott igényt.

Nem nekik kellett várni, amíg a szekrény üres lett, és nem őket emlékezteti minden nap egy plusz ágy a szobában állandó jelleggel, hogy ha jobban igyekeznek, talán Sally-Anne se érzi úgy, hogy ez egy zsákutca, amit most még kikerülhet.

Nem mintha Abby hinne abban, hogy több igyekezettel megváltoztathatták volna a lány véleményét. Túl magabiztos volt. Túlságosan is utálta a varázslás gondolatát is.

Túl felszabadult volt, amikor egy pillanatra elfelejthette, hogy a Roxfortban van, nem egy átlagos bentlakásos iskolában, és csak a barátaival Monopolyzik – egy tökéletesen mugli társasjátékkal, minden természetfelettitől mentesen.

De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem zavaró.

Zacharias csak egy üres helyet lát a csoportjukban. Az ottmaradt szemetet nem.

Leanne végül nem esik neki, de főleg csak azért, mert Wayne és Susan lerángatják a kanapéra Zachariast, Abby pedig úgy manőverezik, hogy mindenképp útban legyen egy támadás esetén, közben pedig nem érti, mikor lett ő ennyire önfeláldozó.

De kicsit elkésnek a fegyverszünettel, a következő pillanatban az ötödéves prefektus, Gabriel Truman áll meg mellettük.

– Bimba professzor szeretne veletek beszélni. _Mindegyikőtökkel_ – nyomatékosít gyorsan, mielőtt bármelyikük is megmukkanhatna.

Ahogy Abby körülnéz, ugyanolyan értetlen arcokat lát maga körül, mint az övé, és most először érzi a csapatszellemet.

Elég hátborzongató élmény. Még Anthonynál is idegenebb.

* * *

Nem ez az egyetlen vita, de sosem fajul el verekedésig a dolog. Susan Bones vállalja magára a puffer szerepét, mivel minden egyes, Leanne és Zacharias között kezdődő vita közepén sikerül varázslatosan lenyugtatnia két háztársukat.

Bimba professzor mondanivalója valami olyasmi akar lenni, hogy ne törjenek le. Hogy mindig nehéz elveszíteni valakit, akivel egy évig (vagy akár hosszabb ideig) együtt laktak, tanultak, éltek. Nem egyedi eset. Ez nem könnyíti meg, persze, de egy idő után jobb lesz.

Az arcából ítélve nem Sally-Anne az első hugrabugos, aki nem akarta, hogy több köze legyen a varázsvilághoz. De valószínűleg jó ideje nem került már sor ilyenre a házában, tekintve, hogy még a hetedévesek is kicsit mintha lábujjhegyen járnának körülöttük, nemhogy a fiatalabbak, mint akiknek fogalmuk sincs, mit kezdjenek a helyzettel. Inkább minden mást felhoznak, de Sally-Anne neve mintha tabu lenne.

Kellemetlen.

De senki sem említi a többi ház tagjai közül, Georginán és Anthonyn kívül – de ők szintén a barátai, nekik feltűnik a hiányzás.

Mindenki más a százötven ponttal törődik, a pletykával, hogy volt egy sárkány a kastélyban, és hogy Potterék valahogy megkapták az évszázad legepikusabb büntetőmunkáját.

Malfoy első osztályú információforrás. Abbynek csak hallgatnia kell, amikor a mellette lévő padban hangosan sopánkodik miatta mágiatörténelem óra alatt. A helyzet azonban az, hogy nem emlékszik semmilyen sárkányra – leszámítva egy későbbi részt, a versenyeset, amikor viszont bazinagy, és kételkedik abban, hogy egy teljesen kifejlett példány elkerülte volna itt a figyelmét.

Tehát volt egy sárkány, amit Potterék csempésztek, elkapták őket Longbottommal együtt, és kész is a százötven mínusz pont, valamint a mardekárosok általánosan elégedett hangulata.

– Mintha nem is kígyó, hanem házimacska lenne a házuk jelképe – jegyzi meg Masha egyszer. – Egy különösen elégedett, kövér házimacska, aki most szerezte meg a tejfölt a hűtőből, és tudja, hogy sosem kapják el, mert letakarította a bajszáról a maradékot.

Abby szemei előtt megjelenik egy fehér perzsa, zöld szalaggal a nyakában. A kép roppant zavaró, de Abby tapasztalatból tudja, hogy olyan ez, mint a rózsaszín elefánt: minél jobban próbálja elfelejteni, annál kisebb arra az esély, hogy nem jut majd eszébe a legrosszabb pillanatban, így meg se próbálja elengedni, hagyja, hagy mutálódjon az elméjében.

Nem számít. Sally-Anne az ismeretlenség homályába vész.

* * *

Egy ház sem szereti reklámozni, ha valaki inkább a mugli világ mellett dönt, és hátrahagyja a Roxfortot.

Úgy látszik, ez valami szégyenletes dolog. Abby igyekszik meglepődni, de még ő is tudja, hogy ez egy igencsak gyatra kísérlet.

– Csak még nem tudják, milyen az email – állítja Masha. – És milyen érzés az, amikor öt percen belül választ kapnak egy szöveges üzenetre.

– Technikailag még mi sem tudjuk – világosítja fel Abby. Az email még kissé később fog divatba jönni. Az SMS is.

Mashát ez nem érdekli.

* * *

Az élet továbbra se áll meg. A RAVASZ-ok, RBF-ek és úgy bármilyen más vizsga előtt a Hugrabug ház ősi hagyományának hódol: a művészetnek. Verseny formájában.

Az a tíz hetedéves, aki eljutott idáig, büszkén – vagy épp idegesen – feszít a klubhelyiség közepén, az egész ház árgus szemei előtt.

– Hollóháti Hildáig vezethető vissza ez a hagyomány – magyarázza halkan az elsőéveseknek Gabriel. Mint prefektus elég komolyan veszi a kötelességeit, legyen az elkallódott kicsik felkeresése a kastély berkein belül, háziban segítés, információátadás, vagy szimplán csak egy „oké, nyugi, kerítünk valakit, mert én éppen leszarom". Utóbbi persze nem ebben a profán formában kerül közlésre, és tulajdonképpen nem is igazán szerepel benne, de Abbynek ez az érzése támad, ahányszor csak hallja. – Kirúgták a Hollóhátból, miután inkább a művészeteket részesítette előnyben. Senki sem értette őt ott. A legenda szerint maga Hollóháti Hedvig könyörgött Helgának, hogy tűntesse el őt a szeme elől, miután véletlenül összefestékezett egy állítólag értékes pergamentekercset. De előtte is voltak szegénynek problémái a háztársaival.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, a Hollóhát oldalról mit mond a történet – súgja Leanne. Attól, hogy hónapok óta büszkén hordja a borzos kitűzőjét, még nem tagadja, hogy szeretett volna anno a Hollóhátba kerülni.

– Valószínűleg az, hogy a gonosz hugrabugosok elragadták az alapító rokonát, és kihasználták, hogy növeljék a hírnevüket – száll be Wayne, aki mellettük kötött ki az elsőéves szekcióban.

(Az elsőéves szekció egy fél kanapét és nyolc párnát takart, valamint egy másodévesekkel közös pokrócot, ki tudja, miért – mindezt a klubhelyiség kijárata közelében.)

(A takarót egy rövid háború után a másodévesek túszul ejtették, még az esemény előtt.)

– Majd megkérdezhetjük Anthonyt – javasolja Abby. Kicsit kíváncsi, melyik fél szemszögéből mennyire torzult a mese.

* * *

(– Ki? – kérdez vissza Anthony később értetlenül.

– Hollóháti Hilda – ismétli Leanne, kevésbé türelmesen. – Festő. Sok festménye van a kastélyban, és _hugrabugos_ volt.

– Sosem hallottam róla – válaszolja a fiú. – De nem szoktam művészettörténelemmel foglalkozni.

– Francba, ez tényleg száműzetés volt – vihog Masha a háttérben.

A beszélgetés szükségtelenül lelombozó.)

* * *

Visszatérve az eseményre, Bimba professzor felkészül a homokórával, meg egy, valószínűleg Madam Hoochtól kölcsönkért síppal. A hetedévesek felemelik az ecsetet. Gabriel elhalkulva tovább magyaráz:

– A lényeg, hogy egy óra alatt fessenek valami képet. Minden évben megcsinálják a végzősök, Bimba professzor pedig a kastélyban lévő irodájában tárolja a képeket. Ha valaki elég ügyes, jut ideje elvarázsolni is a saját festményét, és akkor van esélye kikerülni valamelyik folyosó falára, de ezt inkább kevesen vállalják be.

– Miért csak egy órát kapnak? – kérdezi Ernie. – Nem kevés ez nekik?

– Régen annyi ideig festhettek, amennyi ideig akartak, csak akkor nem készült el egy csomó kép, ráadásul senki sem bírta végigülni, így inkább lecsökkentették az időt. Ez inkább hagyomány, és senki sem vár csodát, és szórakoztató, mert a korlátozás miatt néha nagyon nagy hülyeségek tudnak születni.

– Ha láttok egy félfülű, gombszemű, groteszk nyulat legelészni valamelyik képen, akkor az a három évvel ezelőttiek egyikének alkotása – súgja közben vigyorogva egy másik ötödéves. Abbynek úgy rémlik, Darrelnek hívják, de nem biztos benne.

– Az csak pletyka. Tuti nem került ki az a kép – tromfolja le Heidi.

– Én láttam! – állítja a srác hevesen. – A hetedik emeleten beszökött a nimfás képbe. Egyik driád sem mert a közelébe menni.

Bimba professzor megfújja a sípot. Heidi előkapja a könyvét. Abby irigyli a prefektust, ő nem gondolt ilyesmire, amikor kihirdették az eseményt.

(Hiba volt.)

Lexa Summers lendületből leönti a vásznát egy tégely festékkel. Majd egy másikkal és egy másikkal, egészen addig, amíg színes, elfolyt csíkok borítják a vásznát. Az ötlet jó is lehetne, ha az általa használt árnyalatok harmonizálnának, vagy legalább harmonikusan ütnének el egymástól, de az izé, amit produkál, még mindig messze a leglátványosabb indulás.

– Beleönti minden gyűlöletét, amit Amanda iránt érez – fordítja Gabriel nekik, kicsiknek, és mintha elfelejtené, hogy ez már nem kötelesség, csak pletyka. – Azt hiszi, senki sem tud róla, hogy bele van zúgva Adrienbe, aki viszont Amandával jár, de igazából az egész ház tisztában van ezzel. Kivéve Adrient és Amandát.

– És ez így van jól – szól közbe ismét Heidi, aki talán kötelességének érzi visszafogni prefektus társát.

– Nem, mert Adrient és Lexát Merlin is egymásnak szánta – válaszol Gabriel.

– Hátborzongatóak vagytok – közli velük egy másodéves az oldalvonalról.

Heidi és Gabriel fel se veszik.

* * *

Abbynek sikerül az esemény során távol tartania Mashát az álványoktól, és a mai napig nem érti, hogyan.

A hetedévesek egy óra alatt elkészített műveinek egyike se mozog ugyan, de mind nagyon… _érdekesek._ Messze Lexáé a leglátványosabb, és nem azért, mert szép. Ha Abby nem hallja előzőleg a szerelmi háromszög pletykát, akkor talán nem látja bele, de így, ezzel a tudással kifejezetten kivehetőek a keserű csalódás okozta mély sebek. Az egész szörnyen lenyűgöző. A többieké félresikerült gyümölcstál, felismerhetőnek félig mondható kviddicsezők, átlag-gimnazista szintű tájkép, valamint egyetlen négyzet.

A négyzet okkersárga, és tökéletesen csücsül a fehér vászon közepén.

A négyzet alkotója Maddy Davidson, és alig sikerül befejeznie művét, de nem azért, mert későn kezdte el, hanem mert minden egyes ecsetvonást irreálisan óvatosan vitt fel.

A négyzet négyzet marad, de érződik rajta, hogy akár kocka is lehetne belőle. Van benne valami _több_. Vagy csak Masha szövegelése ment túlságosan Abby agyára, hogy biztos benne, a sárga színből levezethető a hugrabugos hazafiság, onnantól kezdve pedig könyvet lehetne írni a képről.

Maddy Davidson büszkén feszít mellette, mint aki megalkotta élete festményét.

A vászon közepén a négyzet még mindig ingerlően tökéletes.

Tökéletesen szabályos, tökéletesen sárga.

* * *

A vizsgák miatt mindenki rémisztgeti őket, így egy nap Abby és Leanne arra eszmél, hogy a többiek meghívják őket a tanulócsoportjukba.

– Már van egy sajátunk – közli velük Leanne. – Szombatonként.

– És mi van, ha az nem elég? Mi van, ha megbuktok, és kirúgnak titeket? Vagy évet kell ismételnetek? – kérdezi Ernie, majd valami csoda folytán sikerül elhajolnia a párna elől, amit Leanne felé hajít. – A felsőbb évesek azt mondták, Piton már amiatt buktatott, hogy valaki kétharmad helyett háromkettedet írt az egyik receptnél.

Abby biztos abban, hogy ez nem egy meggyőző érv, mégis valahogy esténként a többiek mellett kötnek ki magolni. Abby nem szokik le a listáiról, hanem szintet lépve újabban kártyákra írja ki őket, amiket feldarabolt pergamenfecnikből gyárt. Ez a kivitelezés, mint kiderül, remek módszer arra, hogy mindenkit kikészítsen, mivel minden kártyán szerepel legalább egy olyan pont, amit nem tud kikérdezésnél az illető.

(Megan az egyiket dühében a kandallóba vágja. Mivel a rohamosan melegedő idő miatt épp nincs begyújtva, és csak csinos kis hasábok fekszenek benne, így a kártya megmenekül.)

(Megan kedvén ez nem javít.)

* * *

A vizsgák maguk nem éppen a világ vége, és Pitoné se olyan nehéz, mint ahogy azt beharangozták, de miután kilép az írásbeli után a teremből, tökéletesen megérti, miért lett a Cluedóban az áldozat Mr. Blackből Piton professzor a múlt hét folyamán. Ez egy tökéletesen indokolt tett.

Ugyanakkor maga Abby nem tudja letörölni az arcáról a győzedelmes mosolyt, ami annak szól, hogy sikerült paca nélkül írnia a lúdtollal, ráadásul egészen olvashatóan. A gyakorlás meghozta gyümölcsét, és bár ez feltétlen nevetséges, valamint Piton valószínűleg már nem is emlékszik a kis év eleji incidensre, azért Abby úgy érzi, megnyerte ezt a menetet.

Még ha épp csak sikerült átmennie ebből a tárgyból, mint az kiderül később.

Közben tudatosan tervezi minden lépését, miután a vizsgák minden háznak egyben vannak, nem pedig szétválasztva – de mint arra a második nap rájön, ez egy tökéletesen felesleges óvatoskodás, hiszen Harry Potter a legutóbbi mutatványa óta lehajtott fejjel járkál a folyosókon, két barátjával körülvéve. Még kisebbnek tűnik, mint év elején, és Abby egy pillanatra megsajnálja, mielőtt elfordítja a fejét, és az ellenkező irányba iszkol.

(Harry Potter nevetségesen gyereknek tűnik, akinek a vállát mindössze iskolai pletyka és százötven mínusz pont nyomja. Ártalmatlanul fest. Abby elbizonytalanodik, vajon tényleg minden úgy fog-e történni, ahogy az meg van írva – esetleg le van forgatva? –, vagy csak túlreagálja. A gyerekre ráférne némi önbizalom, meg az is, hogy valaki más is megmondja neki Weasleyn és Grangeren kívül, hogy a házkupát nevetségesen túlértékelik.)

(Ez a valaki nem Abby lesz.)

(Még mindig, a tény marad: Harry Potter csak egy gyerek.)

Ami a gyakorlati részeket illeti, Abby egérből-tubákosszelence produkciójának végeredménye inkább hasonlít olcsó fémdobozra, mint ténylegesen drága szelencére, de McGalagony meglepő módon értékeli a bélyegképes mintát, így Abby nemhogy levonást nem kap, de még valahogy összeszed fél pontnyi extrát.

Flitwick professzor ananásza valahogy eltűnik a T és S kezdőbetűk között, így a névsor végének már csak kivi jut. Ez jóval kevésbé látványos eredménnyel jár, ami a táncoltatást illeti.

– Azt hittem, nem jut eszembe a bűbáj – bőg Hannah. Az idegességtől még mindig remeg keze-lába, és amióta visszaért a klubhelyiségbe, képtelen felállni a fotelből. – Öt percig nem tudtam mit csinálni, csak álltam ott… Szörnyű volt.

– De végül sikerült, nem igaz? – vigasztalja Susan. – Ez a lényeg.

– Én vagyok a legszörnyűbb – folytatja Hannah, mint aki meg sem hallja. – A legrosszabb vizsgák lesznek az enyéim, és mindenki rajtam fog nevetni.

Kivételesen Aiko csikorgatja most a fogát, de nem szól semmit, csupán jeges levegőt fúj Hannah fülébe. Masha őszinte csodálattal néz rá, Abby produktívabban oldja meg a problémát:

– Nekem nem működött a varázslat – közli nyersen. – A lebegő bűbájjal csináltam az egészet.

Abby nem tudja felidézni, hol rontotta el a hangsúlyt, de marad a kínos szituáció: a _Tarantallegra_ kimondása után kivije kínlódva végiggurult az asztalon, és olyan sajnálatraméltó vergődést produkált, hogy Flitwick professzor felajánlotta, még egyszer nekifuthat.

Abby minden másra készült, csak a kivitáncoltatásra nem. Tudhatott egy tucat másik varázslatot, de azok nem szerepeltek az anyagban, ellenben a buta _Tarantallegrá_ val, amit még csak nem is gyümölcstáncoltatásra találtak ki, és inkább csak névlegesen bűbáj, ami az emberekre gyakorolt hatását illeti.

Még hogy Piton a szivatós. Ez egy nagyon aljas húzás volt Flitwick professzortól.

És Abbynek nem működött. Abby a harmadik nekifutásra _Vingardium Leviosá_ t motyogva táncot imitált a gyümölcsével, miközben úgy érezte magát, mintha csapot nyitogatna magában, pálcalóbálás kíséretében. Aminek utólag belegondolva semmi értelme, mégis kirázza a hideg, ahogy újra felidézi az érzést.

Flitwick professzor arcán tisztán látszott akkor, hogy nagyon nem erre a megoldásra gondolt.

–Szóval, ha a tied gáz volt, az enyém a béka segge alatt van – folytatja.

Susan hálásan rámosolyog Abbyre, mert látszólag számára ez egy tökéletes vigasztalás. Hannaht túlterheli a bűntudat, és még inkább elkezd bőgni.

Ez az az eredmény, amire egyik lány se számít, pedig kellett volna.

A gyógynövénytan vizsga egy napon van a csillagászattal, így aznap reggel héttől hajnali fél kettőig fent vannak, hogy utóbbi gyakorlati részén is túlessenek. Abby szeretne egy kávét, vagy morbid módon legalább egy cigit, de a vágyakozása inkább csak fantomszerű emlék, mint tényleges sóvárgás.

Ettől nem készül ki kevésbé a végére, még akkor is, ha a beadandó csillagképe nem maszatolódik el, mint a legutóbb, eszébe jut a Jupiter összes holdjának neve, valamint a gyógynövénytan gyakorlati részén se vágja át a gyökerét a növénynek egy ügyes és merész lapátmozdulattal.

Az SVK vizsga nevetség, mind az írásbeli, mind a gyakorlati részét tekintve. Figyelembe vége, hogy az elsőéves tananyagban a hangsúly inkább az általános, elméleti tudásanyag átadásán volt, a későbbi évek alapozása érdekében, a gyakorlati rész a legmélyebb pont, a sóbálvány-átokkal. A kevés átok egyike, és mindenképp a legkönnyebb, amit tanultak.

(Abby egész évben kerüli a turbán-témát, és várja a pillanatot, amikor nem kell többet szembesülnie vele, valamint nem érzi szükségét annak, hogy minden mozdulatára betegesen ügyeljen abban a teremben, aminek csak annyi eredménye van, hogy feszültebb a szokásosnál.)

(Abby igyekszik. De ahogy Harry Potter, úgy Mógus professzor is egy állandó emlékeztetője annak, hogy ebben az átkozott világban semmi sem marad sokáig normális és biztonságos – még varázslatos viszonylatban sem.)

Végül pedig marad az utolsó vizsga, a mágiatörténet, de Binns meglepően életképes vizsgasort állít össze, ellentétben az előadásaival.

(Vagy pedig csak előhalászott egyet az előző évszázadból, újrahasznosítás gyanánt. A tanárok általában ezt csinálják normál esetben, nem?)

Végül is, minden szép, minden jó, mögöttük állnak a vizsgák, és Abby valószínűleg nem bukott meg egyikből sem – így természetesen a főszereplőnek el kell szúrnia ezt is.

Ugyanis arra ébrednek, hogy Potter és barátai majdnem megölették magukat az éjjel.

* * *

Természetesen nem derülnek ki rögtön a dolgok, és miután kiszivárog valamennyi információ, az is olyan, mint a korábbi pletykák: füstszerűen megbízhatatlanok, ám legalább érdekesek.

Nem kérdés ezúttal, hogy van-e troll, vagy nincs, egy őrült tanár képzeletének szüleménye, vagy tényleg veszélyben az iskola – mert amúgy igen, Mógus őrültté lett titulálva.

A leghivatalosabb verzió szerint volt valami a harmadik emeleti folyosón, ami értékes, és amit el akart lopni. A szomorú dolog az, hogy senki sem tudja pontosan, mi az, viszont azt igen, hogy a professzor lelépett.

(A bölcsek köve, mint olyan, csupán Abby jegyzetében, egyetlen cirill betűs rövidítésként marad fent, mint írásos emlék az első évről.)

Az ijesztő dolog az, hogy Abby és Leanne még korábban látja, ahogy egy lebegő hordágyon valami letakart, ijesztően emberszerűt navigál a gyengélkedő irányába Flitwick és Piton.

Az emberi test nagyjából felismerhető, még ha az arc körvonalai torzan hepehupák a vékony anyag alatt, és mintha az orrból is hiányozna valamennyi. Abby és Leanne a korlát mögött guggolva lesik. Nincs kijárási tilalom, csak nagyon korán reggel, amikor normális diák kialussza a vizsgáit, de ők betegesen megszokták a reggel kelést, és Anthony találkozni akar, tekintve, hogy ez az utolsó szombatjuk együtt.

Nem beszélnek róla később senkinek a kis csoportjukon kívül, bár a pletyka terjedésével mindannyian összerakják, ők ketten mit láttak akkor.

Abby mechanikusan az egyszerűen szörnyű szerencse számlájára írja, hogy a gyengélkedő felé vezető út és a könyvtári útvonal keresztezik egymást, ők pedig kifogták azt a rövidke pillanatot, amikor pont belefutnak a menetbe. Később feldolgozza, hogy Leanne halálra rémült, ő maga viszont kissé mereven, de azért kellően gyorsan fedezékbe rántotta őt, miközben ő is leguggolt.

Nem rázza meg a halott látványa, és nem azért, mert ténylegesen semmi sem látszik belőle, és Flitwick meg Piton lebegtethetnek egy félkész szobrot is, amit még nem lepleztek le.

(Emlékszik Masha kezére, ahogy mereven a vállába markol. Az érzés ismerős valahonnan, és az undortól görcsbe rándul a gyomra.)

Utána percekig guggolnak Leanne-nel a folyosón, amíg összeszedik magukat. Leanne rémült, értetlen, és lakat a száján.

– Késtetek – közli velük Georgina, amikor befutnak a könyvtár melletti terembe. – Én is kivagyok a vizsgák és Anthony miatt, mégis sikerült időben ideérnem. Nektek mi a mentségetek?

– Láttunk egy hullát – közli Abby, mint az egyetlen kettejük közül, aki valószínűleg képes szóhoz jutni. A hangja nyers, és biztos benne, hogy kissé jobban meg kellett volna, hogy rázza őt az egész jelenet. De mégis, lehet valami az arcában, ami miatt Georgina nem sorolja automatikusan a rossz mentségek közé az egészet. – Le volt takarva, szóval lehetett fura szobor is, hordágyon lebegtetve. Ha nem kelünk fel ilyen korán, nem futunk bele.

– Ne kend rám! – csattan fel Anthony, leszűrve a lényeges információkat.

– Mi – mondja Georgina, akinek viszont nem futja arra, hogy kérdően felvigye a hangsúlyt a mondat végén.

Leanne száján még mindig lakat. Így Abby áll neki összefoglalni az esetet.

A nap végére szinte biztos, hogy Mógus az, mint az egyetlen, aki hiányzik.

Abby este, az ágyában fekve felidézi, milyen érzés volt tegnap, amikor egy pillanatra csak a vizsgák számítottak, és milyen érzés ma, amikor a világ emlékeztette arra, hogy több van itt ennél.

Előkaparja a füzetét, és oda lapoz, ahol az első könyvbeli cselekmény listája van. _Senki sem hal meg_ , áll az egyik sor végén. A _Lumos_ halovány fényt ad ugyan, de attól még Abby nem fogja félreolvasni a saját írását.

 _Senki sem hal meg_.

A test a hordágyon mást mond. Abby kikászálódik az ágyból, az íróasztalhoz lép, és kis keresgélés után sikerül pennát találnia. Addig húzza át a szöveget, amíg biztos benne, hogy a túloldalt is csak egy fekete paca látszik belőle.

 _Senki sem hal meg._

– Abby Williams vagyok – tátogja, hogy Leanne nehogy felébredjen. Hirtelen eszébe jut, hogy már két hete nem volt szüksége megerősítésre. – Tizenkét éves. Walesből. Nem Moszkvából. Boszorkány vagyok, és _nem fogok meghalni._

 _De egyszer már megtetted_ , emlékezteti egy kis hangocska a fejében. Mógus letakart teste lebeg a szeme előtt. Nem zavarta meg. Nem zavarhatja meg.

– Abby Williams – ismétli makacsul. – Walesi. Boszorkány. Ez csak egy cselekményszál lezárása. Semmi közöm hozzá. Nem lesz közöm hozzá.

Haza akar menni.

* * *

Az évzáró lakomáig kikupálódik a pletyka is.

Harry Potter valahogy kiderítette, hogy Mógus lopni akar, de mivel senki sem hitt neki, ezért önállóan ment utána, hogy megakadályozza. A rosszabb verzió szerint ő akarta ellopni előbb, a jobb verzió szerint hősies volt. Van egy harmadik is, mely szerint butaságot csinált, hogy beleavatkozott, és ha ül a fenekén, ahogy az egy jó elsőéveshez illik, akkor Mógust ott éri a reggel, ahol az a valami van, amit le akart nyúlni, és Dumbledore könnyedén elkapja.

(Ez utóbbi verzió túlságosan is logikus, így ebből az okból kifolyólag nem is népszerű.)

Senki sem tudja, mi történt pontosan.

Mindenki tudja, hogy _valami_ azért történt.

Amikor Harry Potter belép a terembe, egy pillanatra mindenki elcsendesedik. Abby megérti a hitetlenkedést, ugyanis Harry Potter az elmúlt pár napban nem változott semmit, nem övezi fennkölt aura a testét csak azért, mert valami elképesztőbe keveredett. A lány ismételten egy nyúzott gyereket lát – szinte hihetetlen, hogy egyedül vitte végig azt a mutatványt. Leanne mellette összerándul – ő csak azt tudja, hogy egy velük egyidős gyerek túlélt valami olyasmit, amibe Mógus belehalt. Fogalma sincs arról, mi jöhet még.

Ez egy picike morzsa az egészben. Alig vettek észre belőle valamit. Csak a végén.

Ahogy eltűnik a szemük elől a griffendélesek tengerében, a hangzavar visszaáll.

– Nem értem a felhajtást – mondja őszintén Abby. Körülöttük ugyanis páran felállnak megnézni, mintha olyan érdekes lenne, és Masha már csak viccből beszáll, csak ő egészen az asztal tetejéig fokozza a játszmát.

– Ez az elmúlt évek legizgalmasabb befejezése – válaszolja Megan.

– Ez az első éved – szól be rögtön Leanne, megragadva az alkalmat a normalitásra.

– A felsőbb évesek mondták.

– Ők is maximum hét éve vannak itt.

Megan ahelyett, hogy megsértődne, csak kinyújtja rá a nyelvét, mire Leanne darabkákat tépked le a szalvétájából, és azzal kezdi bombázni. (Amit mellesleg egész vacsora alatt folytat.)

Zacharias is kissé kiemelkedik a helyéről, mire mind nagy szemeket meresztenek rá.

– Mi van? – csattan fel, elvörösödve zavarában. – Komolyan nem tűnik fel, hogy az ellenkező irányba nézek?

– Igen, nagyon fura – ért egyet Roger vidáman.

Ő az egyetlen az elsőéves hugrabugosok közül, aki általános jókedvvel képes kezelni Zacharias mogorva serdülő létét a nap minden egyes pillanatában.

– Csak a mardekárosokat nézem – ül vissza Zacharias. – Közülük se bírta ki mindenki, hogy ülve maradjon.

– Tényleg? – pislog Megan, Ernie pedig már pattan is fel, és talán győzelmi kukorékolásba kezdene, ha Dumbledore nem ezt a pillanatot választaná arra, hogy belépjen a terembe.

Abby az üres tányérját piszkálja, miközben fél füllel hallgatja a pontok kihirdetését. Valami nem stimmel, de nem tudná megmondani, mi…

– Mindazonáltal nem hagyhatjuk figyelmen kívül a közelmúltban lezajlott eseményeket. (*)

Dumbledore mondata körülbelül befagyasztja a levegőt. Abby felkapja a fejét – túl hirtelen állt meg minden, beleértve a mardekárosok éljenzését és a hugrabugosok, valamint hollóhátasok némelyikének fancsali, ámde udvarias tapsát.

– Ha megengedik, szeretnék kiosztani néhány kiegészítő pontot (*) – folytatja Dumbledore.

 _Ó, igen_ , jut eszébe Abbynek. A jelenet, ahogy _mindenki_ ujjong, és három asztal diákjai dobálják a süvegüket a levegőbe, nem pedig egy ház tagjai örülnek, a többiek pedig udvariasan elviselik, és inkább élvezik a lakomát.

 _Ez_ a jelenet megvan. Nem volt biztos, melyik filmben, de valamelyik koraiban, és belegondolva, ahogy sötétedik a történet, úgy fogynak az iskolai életképek.

És Dumbledore folytatja. Nincs megállás. Masha az asztal tetején szemléli a mardekárosokat – ő ellát odáig onnan, abból a magasságból.

– Az idősebbek már látják, mi lesz ebből – közvetít. – Eléggé beletörődött arcot vágnak. Hopp, nem, az ott egy felháborodott. – Körbefordul, hogy az egész termen szétnézzen. – Mindenki más eléggé reménykedőnek tűnik. Még nálunk is. Pedig most épp mi vagyunk az utolsóak.

Harry Potter is megkapja a maga hatvan pontját lélekjelenlétéért és bátorságáért. Abbynek nincs kedve számolgatni, úgyis tudja, mi lesz ennek a helyzetnek a vége. Mint egy rossz reklám: okosnak lenni? Ötven pont. Kockáztatni az életed? Hatvan pont. Túlélni a maradék hat évet? _Megfizethetetlen._

A meglepetésfaktor Neville Longbottom. A kevésbé meglepő, hogy a Griffendél nyeri a házkupát, és mindenki örül, mint egy elcsépelt filmben. Dumbledore próbálja túlkiabálni a népet, Abbyt pedig fojtogatja a tömeg és a hangzavar. Mintha fizikailag próbálnák eltömíteni minden érzékszervét, és szeretne kiszabadulni innen, valami nagyon csendes, nagyon nyugodt helyre, ahol egyedül lehet, ahol senki sincs, csak ő, Masha és Aiko, ahol hárman létezhetnek, ahol…

– Így mi vagyunk az utolsók – csúszik ki a száján, amikor kicsit lenyugszik mindenki.

– Kit érdekel? – vigyorog Ernie.

– Engem – jelentkezik Wayne, Susan és Leanne.

Abby az étel megjelenése után alig bír valamit lekényszeríteni a torkán, és képtelen engedni a hangulatnak. Nem azért, mert nem ért egyet az eredménnyel, vagy mert zavarja a saját háza helyezése – egyszerűen csak most, ebben a pillanatban szabadul rá, mennyire elkerülhetetlen néhány dolog, függetlenül attól, valami hatalmas, sorsdöntő ügy-e, vagy szimplán csak olyan apróság, mint egy iskolai pontverseny.

Nem Abby a főszereplő a saját életében. Csak egy jelentéktelen karakter az oldalvonal mellett. Eddig aktívan törekedett erre a szerepre, de ebben a pillanatban rájön, amúgy is ez lett volna a sorsa. Nem az ő választása volt.

Ez kissé… megalázó.

Mint minden hasonló érzést, Abby összepréseli ezt is, és kicsire gyúrva hagyja a lelke mélyén elállni, elbomlani, elfeledni.

Próbálja élvezni a lakomát. A fenébe is, megpróbálja, hátha egy pillanatra, egy egész év után lehet normális, _igazi_ gyerek… de a tömeg nem az ő ízlése, túl sok az inger, és Abby tényleg, _tényleg_ szeretne eltűnni innen.

* * *

 _Én foglak felvenni majd az állomáson_ , írja Blake. _Nálam alszol, aztán majd együtt megyünk haza Elise-szel._

 _Hozz haza valami izgit_ , üzeni Caroline.

 _A tizenhetedik életévüket még be nem töltött tanulóknak tilos otthon a varázslás_ , áll a levélen, amit a vizsgaeredményekkel együtt oszt ki másnap Bimba professzor.

Ott úszik Caroline „izgi"-je. Integessünk neki.

* * *

A csónakban ülve, vissza a vonat felé Abby megacélozza magát.

Vissza fog még jönni. Akármi lesz. Még egy (vagy két, de inkább jóval több) év belefér. Ha tanul, talán képes megvédeni valamennyire magát.

( _Kreatív megoldás_ – áll a bűbájtan eredménye mellett. – _Sajnos a teljes pontszámot nem tudom megadni, de a lebegőbűbájnak ez egy igen szép és egyedi kivitelezése volt. Legközelebb a hangsúlyra figyelj!_

Abby szinte felnevet, amikor meglátja, hogy az egyetlen ok, amiért nem bukta ezt a tárgyat, az Aiko mániája volt a részletes és mindenre kiterjedő jegyzetelésről, valamint azon húzása, hogy nehogy üresen hagyjon egy válaszhelyet. Még ha az gyakorlati rész is.)

(Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem neki van emiatt a legalacsonyabb pontszáma a hugrabugos elsőévesek között.)

A Roxfort a reggeli napfényben kissé kevésbé elvarázsolt, de ugyanolyan Disney kastélyként fest, és mintha elhagyatottabb lenne, mint eddig bármikor.

Aiko megszorítja Abby vállát, mintegy támogatásként, Masha hangosan és ellenszenvesen kacagva hirdeti a nyári szünetet, és nem hajlandó visszanézni, egészen addig, amíg ki nem gördül az állomásról a vonat – ekkor lelép egy órácskára, talán, hogy kicsit melankóliába boruljon tanúk nélkül, talán hogy egy utolsó láthatatlan káoszként végigsöpörjön az egész szerelvényen. Aiko kiszorul a folyosóra, de nem úgy fest, mint aki bánja a társaság hiányát, és kisvártatva Masha keresésére indul.

Abby a barátaival marad. Kicsit más, mint év elején, vagy akár év közben: Traceyt „lecserélte" Leanne, Sally-Anne elment. A hugrabugosok közül benéznek páran, és néhány griffendéles is jó nyarat kíván Georginának. Anthony kis időre lelép, állítólag köszönni a többieknek – attól, hogy ugratták, még ő is elég sok emberrel jóban van.

Most nincs pánikroham. Nincs meglepetés. Csak a hosszúra nyúlt vonatút, szórakozás, csokibékák és furcsa édességek. Abby félúton rájön, hogy a Roxfortban hagyta a társasjátékokat, de nem tudja bánni – Piton professzort legalább két és fél hónapig senki sem fogja megint meggyilkolni. Masha Anthonyt piszkálja a maradék időben, és a fiún látszik, hogy tudja, mi történik azalatt a kevés alkalom alatt, amikor érzi a hatását, és idegesíti, hogy nem szólhat semmit.

Ahogy közelednek Londonhoz, Abby rájön, hogy hiányozni fog mindez – a barátai, a furcsa varázsdolgok, _minden._

Akar hinni abban, hogy mindez megéri.

És ebben a különös, fülkényi boldog buborékban egy pillanatra _elhiszi._

 **Első év – VÉGE**

* * *

Megjegyzések:

1\. Sally-Anne azon a szombati napon ment haza, amikor aznap este Harry és Hermione útjára engedte Norbertet és egy füst alatt megfosztották a házukat százötven ponttól. Az általam használt idővonal szerint ez májusban történt, így a hónap közepét választottam ki erre (május 16. szombat). A kis zűr, amit ők okoztak, szerintem kellően elfedi Sally-Anne távozását.

2\. Hollóháti Hilda sztorijához: valahogy úgy képzelem, hogy a Roxfortban a szeparációt csak később vezették be, amikor több diák lett, hogy könnyebben tudjanak velük foglalkozni személyes szinten is az alapítók – így nyilván azok kerültek egy csoportba, akiknek a képességei kompatibilisek voltak velük, tényleg tudtak nekik segíteni. Hilda a művészi beütésével még a csoportosítás (házak) előtt jött, de az ő átvétele Helga részéről volt az első lépés a mai rendszer kialakítása felé. Mire Hilda végzett, már léteztek házak, így lehetett ő az egyik első végzős hugrabugos diák. :)

3\. A könyvben sehol sincs az, hogy Mógus elkövesedve porrá omlik, mint a filmben, csupán hogy Harry érintése égeti. Ennélfogva nem hiszem, hogy nem maradt volna belőle semmi, de nem is hiszem, hogy túlélte volna. Dumbledore maga említi, hogy haldoklott, amikor a sorsára hagyta, és szerintem abban a pillanatban Harry életben tartása prioritást élvezett (elvégre három napig aludt/kómában volt, és maga Dumbledore is azt hitte egy pillanatra, hogy halott, nem hiszem, hogy igazából kutya baja volt egy pulzusellenőrzés után).

4\. A (*) jelölt mondatok közvetlenül a _Harry Potter és a bölcsek kövé_ ből vannak.


	11. Első nyár

**Első nyár**

Bármilyen meglepő is, Abigail Williams legalább annyira számít állandónak az univerzum szövetében, mint Harry Potter. Ebben az esetben azonban különbséget kell tenni Abby Williams teste és lelke között.

Abby Williams, Robert és Karen Williams lánya, Blake, Elise és Caroline Williams húga ugyanúgy születik, május 2-án, Powys megyében. Soha nincs semmilyen különleges körülmény: nem mondanak próféciákat, nem támad máshol se vihar, és az áramellátás továbbra is kitűnően működik, a maga 1980-as évekbeli viszonylatában. A megkülönböztető jegyek hiányoznak.

Abby Williams tehát világra jön – legtöbbször élve.

Azonban szinte soha nem hagyja el a kórházat. Abby Williams számára kevés univerzumban utaltak ki hosszú életet.

Abby Williams lelke azonban már más lapra tartozik.

Talán nincs köze a korai halálhoz, talán pont emiatt van. De a lélek – az eredeti, friss, épp csak kicsomagolt babalélek – mindössze pár napig marad a valóságban. Néha, nagyon ritkán hamarabb lép tovább, minthogy megszületne.

Na, olyankor jön Abby Williams, mint az a lény, aki kevésbé friss és szappanillatú és vadiúj, még kevésbé fényes, sokkal inkább foltos, de olyan természetességgel illik az életbe, amilyen természetességgel az eredeti sosem.

Van ilyen. Az univerzum is baszhat el dolgokat.

Ennyit Abby Williamsről.

* * *

Van valami kiábrándító abban, ahogy félig visszazökken az élet egy olyan mederbe, mint amilyenben a Roxfort előtt csordogált.

Minden ugyanaz.

Minden másmilyen.

Abby szobájában a könyvtári könyvek mellett ott állnak a bőrkötéses lexikonok és varázskönyvek, a bűbájtan külön kinyitva az asztalon, miután Aiko újra meg újra átolvassa az egészet. A kis üvegcsék, melyeket sürgősen el kellett tüntetniük utolsó óra után Piton szemei elől, az íróasztalon kallódnak. Az üst előlépett szemetessé, miután Abby arra ért haza, hogy Caroline a sajátját véletlenül felgyújtotta a közelmúltban, és így arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a húgától nyúlja le pótlásként.

(Abby azóta nem kapott új szemetest. Nem mintha túl nagy szükség lenne rá, az üst ugyanúgy megteszi. Nincs kedve bájitalt főzőcskézni, bár tudja, hogy augusztusban úgyis muszáj lesz, mert megígérte Caroline-nak.)

(Caroline még mindig túl lelkes. Bezzeg a cigizése nyomainak eltűntetését nem végzi ilyen nagy hévvel. Egy szó: kuka. Még egy: kigyulladt.)

A tollak között ott állnak a pennák is, az asztalt tintapacák díszítik, és némi pergamenfecli is van már a falra celluxozva. Abby egyre jobban szeretne egy parafatáblát, de egyelőre még nem látja úgy, hogy elengedhetetlenül szüksége lenne rá, így nem kérdezi meg a szüleit. Pont elég lesz majd a következő tanévhez szükséges beszerzés, nem kell még egy felesleges bútor, amit a tizenkét hónapból kilencben úgyse használ. A nyárra kiadott házi dolgozatait a lehető legnagyobb körültekintéssel körmölte le a papíros piszkozatról, és most mindegyik ott áll, felcsavarva vagy műanyag iratvédőbe rendezve, hossztól függően. Egy hét elég volt rájuk, pusztán a napot kellett rászánni, hogy letudja.

Az ajánlott olvasmánylista persze kallódik, Abbynek nem igazán van lehetősége a Leanne-től, Georginától vagy épp Anthonytól beszerzett könyveken kívül mást is átfutni, pedig a témák mérhetetlenül érdekesebbek, mint a kötelezően kiadott leckék az elsőéves tankönyvek végéről. Abbynek hiányzik a roxforti könyvtár.

Abbynek hiányzik a Roxfort.

Szereti a magányt. Itthon mindenki békén hagyja: Caroline számára az újdonság másfél hétig tartott, utána Elise-szel meg a barátaival bandázik – ez az utolsó nyara, mielőtt nekikezdene a főiskolának, látszólag ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy majdnem minden este kilógnak közösen. Blake természetesen nem tud itthon lenni egész nyáron, és az apjuk is dolgozik, miközben anyjuk valami egyesülettel vagy munkaközösséggel foglalja el magát. Semmi szokatlan.

Csak Abby szeretné visszakapni kicsit a barátait is.

Nem mindig, de néha egyszerűen már túl sok lesz az, hogy a csendet zene vagy Masha és Aiko beszéde tölti ki. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire elszokott az egyedülléttől, de hirtelen néha arra eszmél, hogy nem tud mit kezdeni magával.

Valamikor, valahol a tanév során _kizökkent_ , és most képtelen visszaállni. Ez egy elég undorító érzés, mintha megfosztották volna az önállóságától, pedig szó sincs ilyesmiről: csak hiányoznak kicsit a többiek.

A levelek segítenek. Enyhítik az érzést, mintha ott sem lenne, mintha nem létezne és nem lenne vele gond, de attól még nem törlik el minden nyomát. Abby összezavarodik.

Ennek nem így kéne lennie.

Ez az egyik anomália.

A másik ugyanilyen zavaró, épp csak egészen más szempontból.

* * *

– Mondjátok – kezdi egy nap Masha –, ugye ti is látjátok azt a fekete foltot?

Sajnos Abby csak egyetérteni tud vele. A sarokban az említett árny napról napra növekszik, de senki sem veszi észre. Hármójukon kívül.

A gond nem is ez. Nem csak ez. A fekete folt mindig ugyanabban a sarokban van, az ajtó mellett közvetlenül balra – csakhogy mindig _más_ szobában.

Abby sejti, ez mit jelenthet, de nem hajlandó akárcsak egy pillanatot is áldozni a gondolatra. A rózsaszín elefánt effektus még nem ütött be, és reménykedik benne, hogy ez nagyon sokáig így is fog maradni. Talán csak valami metaforikus árny, egy elfelejtett emlék előző életéből – olyanból úgyis rengeteg akad még mindig. Abby már elengedte őket, biztos benne, hogy sosem fogja visszakapni az egészet, és úgy érzi, nincs is rá szüksége. A lényeget tudja.

Valójában több, mint a lényeget, jut eszébe minden egyes alkalommal, amikor görcsöl, vagy épp amikor még mindig rémálmodik a hideg betonról, sebről és fakuló világról. Jóval többet tud, mint ami lényeg, de a keserű érzéseket el tudja fojtani, alap híján elvesznek a semmiben.

A fekete folt a sarokban marad és észrevétlenül növekszik.

* * *

A Roxfort nem pusztán egy épület, nem csak egy iskola. A Roxfort szinte már fogalommá vált az évek során. Évszázadok varázslata és érzelmei rakódtak le a falaiban, fiatal boszorkányok és varázslók lenyomata, és igen, bizonyos szempontból a Roxfort _él_ – ha életnek lehet nevezni azt a végtelen álmot, ami a Roxfort létét a legmegfelelőbben írja le.

A Roxfortnak nincs tudata, nincsenek saját emlékei, de van egyfajta ösztöne, vannak visszhangzó érzelmek az eldugott csarnokok legmélyén, amit egykori diákoktól és tanároktól tanult vagy kapott, ami leülepszik és összegyűlik. A Roxfort nem személy, de nem is puszta épület.

A Roxfort _bonyolult._

Leginkább egy fához lehetne hasonlítani, ami szintén él, de nem cselekszik, nem gondolkodik, viszont folyamatosan növekszik, táplálkozik, és otthont ad más élőlényeknek. A Roxfort egy hatalmas fa, és növekedés helyett leginkább azt teszi, amiért eredetileg épült: védelmet nyújt. Diákoknak, tanároknak, a maga korlátolt módján. Fizikai beavatkozásnak helye nincs, de a Roxfortban a rémálmok és félelmek enyhülnek, ha jó helyen jár az ember, és nem kavar fel semmit.

A Roxfort otthont ad. A Roxfort egy biztonságos bástya.

De nyáron? Nyáron nem sok mindent tud tenni.

* * *

Nem biztosak benne, érzékelnék-e Aiko és Masha ténykedéseit, mint mágiát, de valahogy nem hiszi, hogy érdemes lenne kipróbálni. Anthonyval beszéltek róla, utánanéztek a dolognak, mi alapján is lehetne azonosítani a varázslatokat, de a helyzet az, hogy ha akad is róla feljegyzés, azt elég ügyesen kipucolták a könyvtárból, nehogy a szemfülesebb tanulók akárcsak tudomást szerezzenek róla, nemhogy nekikezdjenek a kijátszására irányuló tervek szövésének.

Nem mintha ilyet terveznének, de azért jó lenne tudni. Látszólag Masha és Aiko nem riaszt semmit, holott egyértelműen nem természetes, amit művelnek. A létezésük se teljesen az. Mégis, Abby nem kapott se figyelmeztetést, se egyebet, és a pálcájáért se jött senki eddig, így meri remélni, hogy ez a továbbiakban is így marad. Bár tény, hogy túl egyszerű lenne az élet, és az alap félelem azért ott lebeg tudat alatt minden egyes másodpercben.

Öt évet kell még várniuk, amíg végre túlléphetnek ezen, és a törvények szerint Abby nagykorú lesz, és szabadon varázsolhat. Öt év – már ha öt évet tényleg kibír a Roxfortban.

Hihetetlen lenne, nem?

Addig azonban Abby néha bizonytalan, néha nem, és jelen pillanatban próbálja élvezni a nyarat.

Kerüli Caroline-ék szokott találkahelyét a városon kívül, mert tisztában van azzal, mennyire cikinek kéne lennie annak, ha beléjük botlana, miközben egyáltalán nem lenne az – mindhárman tesznek az ilyesmire, és Abby csak elsétálna mellettük, a zavar legkisebb jele nélkül.

Ha ő nem érzi kínosnak, senki másnak nincs hozzá joga. Ez így törvényszerű, mivel Abby a legfiatalabb.

A könyvtár visszatérési ponttá válik ismét, akármennyire kellemetlenül más is, mint a Roxforté. Ahol Madam Cvikker keselyűként védi minden könyvét, ott a welshpooli könyvtáros kedves, segítőkész, és mindig ajánl valami kalandregényt, mintha Abbyt nem a pszichológia témájú irományok közül kellett volna kikaparnia már többször is korábban. Az egész kontraszt hátborzongató, Abby pedig akkor sem hajlandó elolvasni _A kincses sziget_ et.

Tehát Abby téblábol vagy a hátsó udvarban bujkál. Távol a négy faltól.

(Távol a sötét folttól a bal sarokban, ami napról napra növekszik, eleinte láthatatlanul, majd egyre feltűnőbben. Az egyik héten még csak fél méternyi. A következőn már több, mint hetven centi.)

(Abby elfoglalja magát azzal a közelebbi problémával, hogy kezd mindent a Roxforthoz viszonyítani, ami van olyan egészségtelen, mint a fekete folt oka.)

* * *

Caroline egyre feszültebb, ahogy közeleg az augusztus, amíg egy nap az este folyamán otthon marad. Aztán a következő alkalommal is.

Abbynek feltűnik a változás, ahogy Elise-nek is, de Abbyvel ellentétben ő valószínűleg tisztában van azzal, mi is folyik itt.

Abby nem kérdez. Összepréseli a száját, azt a pici csalódottságát, amit ok nélkül érez, és a még kisebb kíváncsiságát, mert ha nem közlik vele a helyzetet, akkor nem tartozik rá, ő pedig nem változott annyit, hogy most kezdje el beleütni az orrát. Persze, mit is vár? A különlevelek nem jelentenek semmit, és nem állnak közelebb ők ketten. A boszorkányság nem valami olyasmi, ami ezen változtatott volna.

Abby egyedül van.

Így csendben marad és kivár.

Nem kell sokáig várakoznia.

A robbanás leginkább egy kisebb atomkatasztrófához hasonlít, radioaktív csapadékkal és egyéb utóhatásokkal együtt. Ez a kép annyira találó, hogy a későbbi években Abby számára állandó jelleggel társul az emlékek mellé egy instant gombafelhő is, és ha létezik színtiszta rózsaszín elefánt effektus, akkor az ez.

Mindig a gombafelhő, mutáns állatokkal és Caroline-nal.

Ez az egyik törvényszerűség ebben az életében, halála napjáig.

– Szóval – kezdi azon a bizonyos estén a nővére –, felvettek az Oxfordi Színművészeti Főiskolára.

A csend nagyobb, mint amikor kiderült, Abby boszorkány, ami mond valamit, mert azért az ottani hatásszünet is szépségesen hatott, már amennyit Caroline hagyott belőle. Ugyanakkor… kicsit érthető a dolog.

Blake ügyvédi pályán van. Elise közgazdaságtant tanul. Abby boszorkánynak készül, de ő alapjáraton kakukktojás volt, és a karrierlehetőségei még így is lehetnek biztosabbak, mint egy művészé, mivel – meglepetés – ez nem egy abszolút alternatív megélhetési forma, aminek a végén minimálbérrel végzi, állítólag legalábbis.

– Részleges ösztöndíj – folytatja Caroline, fel sem véve a szünetet. – Amit némi hitellel meg a főiskolára félretett pénzzel ki lehet egészíteni. Thomas szüleinek van ott egy lakása a környéken, négyen tudunk rajta osztozni, így az albérleti díj se vészes. Találtam közben a nyár utolsó hónapjára munkát oda, meg itt is dolgoztam.

Abby nem tudja felidézni, hogy Caroline nap közben eljárt volna munkába… de Caroline-t magát se tudja felidézni, így simán lehetséges. Ez egy kisváros, de annyira nem, hogy össze is fussanak, vagy rájöjjön az ilyesmire.

A helyzet azonban az, hogy Abby sosem gondolta volna, hogy Caroline-t a színészi pálya érdekli.

Apjuk arca olyan, mintha kőből faragták volna. Anyjuk mosolytalan.

– Caroline – kezdi. – Ezt egyszer már megbeszéltük. Azt hittem, letettél erről a butaságról.

– Felvettek – ismétli Caroline. – Azt beszéltük meg, hogy úgyse lesz belőle semmi. Hogy ne jelentkezzek ebbe az iskolába vagy bölcsész-szakra vagy angolra, utóbbira főleg ne, ha nem akarok tanár lenni, aminek nem értem, mi köze az egészhez, mert ez _nem is arról szól._ Azt beszéltük meg, hogy ilyen tanulmányi átlaggal örülhetek, ha titkárnőnek felvesznek valahova, ami, megjegyzem, nem is megbeszélés volt, hanem kioktatás. De _felvettek. Részleges ösztöndíjjal._

– Ne emeld a hangod – mondja az apjuk. – Az, hogy felvettek, nem jelent semmit.

– Ösztöndíjjal, a kurva életbe! – csap az asztalra dühösen Caroline, és ügyet sem vet Elise csitítására. – Mindenki oda ment továbbtanulni, ahova ti szerettétek volna, nem fogok én is valami kibaszott matekos cuccal foglalkozni életem végéig!

Abby az ajtóhoz oson. Senki sem veszi észre.

– Most már elég legyen – csattan az apjuk is.

Abby azt hiszi, képes lesz feljutni a hálószobába, vagy legalábbis az emeletre, de Masha az útját állja.

– Ezt hallanunk kell – állítja.

– Dehogy kell – mondja Abby. – Nem ránk tartozik.

– A nővéred – válaszolja Aiko.

– És még Anthony is többet tud nála.

– Az istenit, Abby, _ne duzzogj –_ förmed rá Masha. – Ülj le, és hallgasd. Tudnunk kell, hogyan reagálnak. Tudnod kell.

Valahol, valamikor a múltban Abby elvesztett egy nővért, hasonló kiabálás közepette, sokkal durvább körülmények között. Érti, miért csinálja ezt Masha és Aiko, miért akarják, hogy a lépcső közepén ücsörögve hallgassa az egészet, mert ez egyfajta terápia, akárhogy záruljon is, akármilyen távoli testvér is Caroline, aki csak akkor törődik vele, ha Abby kellően érdekesnek bizonyul.

Annál nem lehet rosszabb úgy se, mint amikor a nővérét – az orosz nővérét, Dunyát – dobták ki azért, mert kiderült, hogy barátnője van.

– Dunya – ismétli Abby, mert ez az a név, ami ugyanúgy nem jutott eddig eszébe, mint a sajátja.

A nővére egy keserű kurva. Volt, lesz, akármi. Caroline… viszonylag édes. Semmiben sem hasonlítanak.

Kivéve ebben.

Nincs idő elgondolkodni rajta, mert a konyhában nem marad abba a veszekedés, nem várják meg, amíg ő rendezi minden gondolatát, Dunyát, Caroline-t, az életét.

– Ez a te érdeked, Caroline, ahelyett, hogy…

– Az én érdekem? Az én rohadt érdekem? Kurvára nem törődtök az ilyesmivel, csak az a fontos, hogy legyen mivel dicsekednetek, a többit leszarjátok.

– Fejezd be ezt a beszédet, Caroline. – Az apjuk hangja is megemelkedik.

– Alig vagy itthon, anya alig van itthon, és jó ideje nem vagyunk prioritás, még Abby se, pedig ő a legfiatalabb, de őt például már akkor leszartátok, amikor ötévesen kiderült róla, hogy önellátóbb, mint bármelyikünk kétszer annyi idősen volt, ami megjegyzem kurva hátborzongató…

– Caroline! – csattan fel az anyjuk is.

Abby önkéntelenül is próbálja magát kisebbre húzni a lépcsőn ülve. Masha és Aiko hülyék. Semmi értelme nincs itt ülni és megkeseríteni Caroline emlékeit is.

Egy kurva hátborzongató gyerek, mi?

– Ez az igazság! Most, hogy kiderült, hogy boszorkány, az ő jövőjébe még kevésbé tudtok beleszólni, de nem is baj, legalább nem kell elviselnetek és foglalkoznotok vele, ráadásul még itt van az enyém, mi?

Caroline hangja éles. Bántó.

– Nem fogsz abba az iskolába menni, és kész – jelenti ki az apjuk. – Nem fogok fizetni valami ostoba bohóckodást egy intézményben, ami nem tud felmutatni semmit.

– Nincs rá szükségem – jelenti ki Caroline. – Megoldom akkor egyedül is. Nem kell a kibaszott segítségetek, ti csak éljetek tovább a kis…

Csatt.

Abby összerezzen. Ez egy pofon, egy semmivel sem összetéveszthető pofon hangja, és a néma csend pontosan reprezentálja a döbbenetet, amit okozott.

Az apjuk sosem ütötte meg őket. A családjukhoz nem tartozott hozzá ez a fajta fegyelmezés, Abby legalábbis nem emlékezett rá, és…

– Tűnés a szobádba – hallja az apja hangját, és Abby próbál megmozdulni időben, hogy nehogy rajtakapják, de már késő, Caroline kicsörtet a konyhából. Egy pillanatra megtorpan, és ennyi elég, hogy látszódjon az arcán a piros folt, de aztán Abbyt kikerülve tovább iramodik, át Aikón. Elise a nyomában épp csak lemaradva.

Szóval, hátborzongató kistestvér. Akár egy horrorfilmben.

Abby szeretné meg nem történtté tenni az egészet.

* * *

Caroline nem néz a szemébe másnap, és mintha minden visszatérne a régi kerékvágásba, mintha a veszekedés meg sem történt volna – legalábbis az anyjuk erre törekszik, és Abby hajlandó együtt játszani vele.

Valahol mélyen nagyon fáj ez az egész. Egy fél érv volt a veszekedésben tegnap este, és az se szép, de ebben a pillanatban úgy tűnik, ez a legőszintébb dolog, amit Caroline valaha mondott róla. Egy hátborzongató gyerek, és nem tudja, a nővére túllépett rajta, mélyre elásta, vagy őrizgeti és az egész éves levelezés csak valami ostoba, óvatos színjáték volt – viszont megmagyarázza, miért nem sikerült soha közel kerülnie hozzá vagy Elise-hez. Kettejük véleménye általában olyannyira azonos, mintha ugyanaz a személy lennének.

Abby bezárkózik a szobájába, bájital összetevőkről olvas, és próbál felejteni. Azt hitte, a barátai fognak ekkorát ütni, valamikor a roxforti pályafutása során, de nem. A saját nővére csinálta.

Az ajkába harap, ahogy sírva fakad. Nincs szükség hangra. Nem olyan rossz ez. Túlreagálja.

De attól még váratlanul és igazán rohadtul fáj.

* * *

A nővérét Dunyának hívták. Avdotyának.

Vezetéknév nincs, de… mintha minden közelebb került volna ezzel onnan, a múltból. Kitisztulnak képek, amik eddig makacsul homályosak maradtak.

Telenként átkozottul hideg volt, és Abbynek lefagytak az ujjai cigizés közben, de a világért se húzott volna kesztyűt, amikor kiment az erkélyre. Dunya mindig nevetett rajta. Dunya, aki utálta a csokit, szerette a fahéjat, elfelejtett tejet venni a boltban, elfelejtette befizetni néha a számlákat, és folyton nyaggatta Abbyt, hogy menjen vissza a suliba, mert…

Vannak részek, amik azért továbbra is ragaszkodnak a homályhoz.

* * *

Caroline egy reggel lép le, Thomasszal, az immár volt osztálytársával. Elise marad hárítani, de ő se bírja sokáig, így számára megváltás az, amikor visszautazhat Londonba valami nyári gyakorlatra, plusz kreditért.

Abby úgy érzi, már akkor sejthette volna ezt a fordulatot, amikor Caroline előtte átoson este, hogy _bocsánatot kérjen._

– Hallottad a veszekedést, igaz? – kezdi.

– Minden szót – ismeri be Abby, és igyekszik alkalmazni azt az érzelmi elhatárolódást, ami általában egészen jól megy neki. Ezúttal ez sikertelen. Ezúttal fáj, hogy a nővérére néz, miközben tudja, az valószínűleg éppen utálja, amiért Abby megúszta azt, amit neki nem sikerült, amiért jóval szabadabban választhat jövőbeli karriert, mivel a szüleik nem értenek a mágikus dolgokhoz.

Miközben nem is biztos, hogy Abby életben marad. A tudat, hogy polgárháború lesz hamarosan, megkeseríti az érzést. Ez nem egy játék, és Abby újra meghalhat, újdonsült családja pedig hátramarad.

(Ismét.)

– Én… nem úgy gondoltam. Ne haragudj. Nem akartalak belekeverni.

Amikor dühös az ember, csak egy célja van: a lehető legnagyobb fájdalmat okozni, a lehető leghatásosabban, mindegy, milyen módszerrel. Abby neve rossz helyen és rossz időben merült fel, Caroline pedig ütni akart.

Van ilyen.

Abby csendben vállat von.

– Van ilyen – ismétli a gondolatát.

Caroline komoran, összepréselt ajkakkal áll.

– Nem kéne, hogy legyen.

Abby egy pillanatig hallgat.

– Mit értettél azon, hogy anyáék nem törődtek velünk? – kérdezi végül.

A bátorításra gondol, amit a Roxfort előtt kapott. Az őszinte aggodalomra, ahogy az anyja és az apja igyekeznek bátorítani, hogy maga tapasztalja meg, milyen az az iskola. Ahogy az anyja aggódik, amiért nem találkozik korabeli gyerekekkel és sosem hoz haza barátokat, ahogy az apja próbálja csitítani, hogy csak idő és hely kell a számára.

Persze, egy idő után megszokták, hogy Abby _más_ , és nem tervez megváltozni, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem törődnének a gyerekeikkel. Egyszerűen csak… Abby kevesebb törődést igényelt és igényel a mai napig.

Caroline sápadt, ahogy megöleli.

– Sajnálom – suttogja végül. Abby mereven tartja magát, fogalma sincs, mit kéne csinálnia, és csak késve emeli a karjait, hogy viszonozza az ölelést. – Nagyon sajnálom.

A hangja megtört, és Abby gyűlöli. Ő csak a fura hugica, nem kéne így éreznie, nem kéne fájnia, értenie kéne, mégis mi a fene folyik itt… De nem érti.

Másnap Caroline elmegy. Az anyjuk a nappali ablakából lesi, de nem menne ki az utcára, ahogy a lánya behajítja a csomagtartóba a két bőröndjét és egy utazótáskáját. Az arca furcsán semleges, mint aki egy katasztrófát lát, és tudja, hogy nincs ideje kitalálnia, hogyan érezzen, mielőtt az utoléri. Abby az atomkatasztrófa utáni szakaszhoz sorolja ezt a pillanatot, miközben a családi veszekedést és a pofont a robbanáshoz. Mindennek megvan a maga kis címkéje, még Caroline bocsánatkérésének is. Mindez csak nukleáris csapadék.

(A veszekedés Blake-kel telefonon. Elise gyors távozása.)

(Elise nem szól Abbyhez, mintha őt hibáztatná. Nem mondja ki – de Abby mentességet kapott a Roxfort miatt ez alól a hiszti alól. Ha Caroline lenne a legfiatalabb, talán elnézőbbek lennének, vagy ilyesmi. Abby sem mond semmit, nincs is nagyon mit hozzátennie az esethez.)

* * *

Caroline elvitte a varázslatos befőttes üveget.

Talán ez jelent valamit, talán nem. Abby a bocsánatkérést se képes igazán komolyan venni.

* * *

 _Tisztelt Williams kisasszony!_

 _Örömmel értesítjük, hogy előző féléves eredménye alapján a következő tanévben másodévesként folytathatja tanulmányait a ROXFORT Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek listáját, valamint a Roxfort Expresszhez szükséges jegyet, amely szeptember 1-én, a tanév első napján indul a King's Cross 9 és ¾-ik vágányáról._

 _Amennyiben nem kívánja folytatni tanulmányait, bagolyfordultával jelezze!_

 _Kellemes tanévet!_

 _Tisztelettel:_

 _Minerva McGalagony_

 _igazgatóhelyettes_

* * *

 _Nincs kedved augusztus 14-én beszerezni a cuccokat?_ – kérdezi Leanne egy levélben. – _Anyám akkor akar menni. A kedvenc írója dedikál a Czikornyai és Patzában, négy hónapja készül erre az eseményre._

 _Lockhartnak lesz dedikálása_ – írja Georgina is. – _Mama odáig van érte. Két-három óra szabadság._

Anthony egyszer sem említi Lockhartot, de azért ő is érdeklődik arról, vajon mikor tervez bevásárolni a következő évre.

 _Bocs_ – válaszol Abby mindenkinek. – _Augusztus 30-án megyek, aztán a bátyámnál alszom. Túl messze van London Welshpooltól, és így legalább nem kell hajnalban indulnunk kétszer is._

Egy füst alatt letudni a bevásárlást és az állomásra utazást egyszerűbb, mint kétszer felutazni a fővárosba.

 _Te csodálatos lény, aki nem Lockhart dedikálásához időzíti az életét_ – kapja meg Anthony válaszát. – _Találkozzunk az Abszol úton, augusztus végén, mikor valószínűleg már nem marad olyan őrült diák, aki eddig halogatná a vásárlást. (Fogalmad sincs, ki Lockhart, igaz?)_

Abbynek a második éves listáján egy interaktív akácfa és egy félbolond professzor szerepel, valamint az első évből átnyilazott óriáskígyó. Lockhart sehol, de cserébe a kígyó még két helyen szerepel, mint potenciális fenyegetés, bár Abby egyre kevésbé biztos, hogy nem egy másik fantasy sorozatban találkozott vele.

 _Kellene?_

 _Merlin ments._

* * *

A búcsúest az előző év inverze. A teljes család sehol. Caroline egyszer hazatelefonált, de az apjuk letette a telefont. Nem hajlandó hallani a lányáról, neki pedig egy próbálkozás pontosan elég. Elise már az új tanévre készül, Blake a hétvégére jön el, máskülönben ő is dolgozik. A vacsora csendes és nyomasztó, és Abby alig várja, hogy másnap induljanak végre. Csak essenek túl rajta.

A tervek szerint Abby és Blake másnap délután indul, majd utána egy nappal később, hétfőn Abby betársul Anthonyékhoz az Abszol utas bevásárló körútra, mivel úgy tűnik, a fiú anyukája az egyetlen, aki nem akart menni Lockhart-dedikálásra.

Anthony különösen büszke rá. Sajnos ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy ő például nem kérheti kölcsön az anyukájától a pasi könyveit egy iskolai tanév erejéig, tekintve, hogy hét Lockhart-kötetre van szükségük látszólag, ki tudja, miért.

Egy tárgyhoz se kellett még ennyi könyv. Abby gondolatban lemond arról, hogy gyakorlati része is legyen az órának, mert hacsak nem fogják minden órán ezeket olvasgatni, esélytelen, hogy végigrágják magukat az összesen. És különben is furcsa, hogy egy tankönyvíró ilyen népszerű középkorú anyukák körében, de ezt legalább el tudja könyvelni a varázsvilág hiányos szépirodalmi helyzetének és valami alap különcségnek. Lehet, valami nagyon sármos színészféle professzor? Valami ilyesmi ennek a célközönségnek a típusa, nem? Rémlik valami, hogy lehet divat pszichológia-könyvek olvasása is, miért ne fordulhatna elő, hogy itt ezek az aktuális trend?

Bár tény, hogy tankönyvnek elég fura címük van. Az erőltetett alliterációt leszámítva a _Túrák a trollokkal_ leginkább egy kalandregényt idéz, míg a _Viszonyom a vasorrúval_ mintha egy botránykönyv címe lenne szexügyekről.

Másnap Blake megpróbál beszélni a szüleikkel Caroline miatt. Abby biztos benne, hogy félig csak a kínos utolsó vacsorájuk miatt halasztotta mára, félig viszont azért, hogy ha rosszul sülne el a beszélgetés, hamarabb le tudnak lépni innen.

Amikor egyedül igyekszik lecipelni a teletömött utazóládáját a lépcsőn, már kirobban a kiabálás. Kis híján elejti a bőröndöt, de szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban sikerül megakadályoznia, hogy valamelyikük lebucskázzon a lépcsőn. A bájitalos üvegcsék nem biztos, hogy túlélnék az utazást, és fene essen Piton professzorba, amiért nem lehet ott tárolni a suliban az üstöt és a kellékeket…

Nem főzött semmit a nyáron.

(Caroline-nak tetszett az ötlet, csak aztán Abby nekiállt házit írni, Caroline nekiállt… most már nem biztos, hogy bulizni, dolgozni, lógni vagy tervezni. A gyakorlás pedig, az olyan italokkal, amik nem igényelnek pálcát, el lettek napolva.)

Abby tanult az előző esetből. Nem ül le hallgatózni, hanem felvonul a szobájába, és még egyszer átnézi, nem hagy-e itt valamit.

Ha van olyan testvére, akihez viszonylag közel állt, akkor az Blake, és pont ezért nem akarja az ő szájából is hallani a saját gyerekkori jellemzését. Nem kell, hogy tisztában legyen vele, a bátyja is hátborzongató kölyöknek tartotta-e vagy nem. Ez maradjon Caroline (és Elise) kiváltsága.

De Elise és Blake békítő hadjáratai, valamint Caroline megmaradt makacssága semmi eredményt nem ér el. Mintha kitörölték volna a nővérét a családból, pedig csak színész akar lenni.

Abby nem érti. Mechanikusan rendezi át a könyveit, a fekete árnyra a sarokban ügyet sem vet, és várja az indulás pillanatát.

Nem tudja, mikor vált a szülői ház nyomasztó teherré, de nem tetszik neki a helyzet.

* * *

Blake barátnője aranyos, kedves és nagyon-nagyon kínosan még mindig nem tudja, hogyan tartson fent egy beszélgetést Abbyvel, ami nem túlzottan meglepő, hiszen az egyetlen téma esetleg a suli lehet, mint aktualitás, és arról meg Abby nem igazán beszélhet, így gyatra „jó"-val üti el a bentlakásos iskola témát, és várja, hogy Lisa mikor adja fel.

Lisa nem adja fel. Próbál zenéről és könyvekről kérdezni, és ott fuccsol be a dolog, hogy ő Danielle Steel rajongó, míg Abby mindent olvas, ami nem Danielle Steel, és egyszerűen nincs metszéspont. Se ennél, se a zenénél, de a zene kapcsán szinte senki mással sem, úgyhogy az a rész talán annyira nem feltűnő.

Blake-ék lakása nem egy hruscsovka, kényelmes, tágas, és Abby rájön, talán nem ártana utánajárnia következő nyáron az árfolyamoknak, mert fogalma sincs ugyan, hogy Blake mennyit keres (mivel képtelen megjegyezni), de a hely nagyon kis csilivili, bár nem egy kertes ház, mint amilyenben felnőttek.

És közel van az Abszol úthoz.

– Délután ötkor itt várlak – mondja Blake, amikor kiteszi a Foltozott Üst utcájának sarkánál. – Biztos, hogy ne jöjjek veled?

Szombat van, szabadnap, mivel látszólag a varázsvilágban is szent a vasárnap, és az üzletek egy része makacsul zárva tart – legalábbis Anthony szerint. Abby ezt a tényt még nem tudja elhelyezni a világképében, de úgy gondolja, köze lehet a varázslók meglepően erőszakmentes, nagyon színes vallási keveredéséhez.

Blake maximum cipekedésben lenne segítség, és nem úgy fest, mint aki szívesen tölti az egész napot vásárlással, ahelyett, hogy Lisával lenne, így Abby csak megrázza a fejét.

– Megoldom – válaszolja. – Inkább azt kéne kitalálnod, hova dugjuk a cuccokat, hogy Lisa meg ne találja.

Blake arca arról árulkodik, hogy erre az eshetőségre még egyáltalán nem gondolt.

– Igazából te lennél nagyobb bajban, nem? – piszkálja Masha az arcát. Abby fintorogva elhúzódik, miközben integet még egy kicsit Blake-nek, csak a rend kedvéért.

A lemezbolt és a könyvesbolt egyáltalán nem változott az egy év alatt, esetleg csak annyiban, hogy még porosabbak lettek a kirakatok, és a lemezboltéra keresztben ráfirkáltak valami, minden utcai művészettől mentes grafitit.

– Az részletkérdés – motyogja.

– Nem az – inti szigorúan Aiko. – Ez fontos. A te biztonságod.

Abby a boszorkányakasztásokra gondol, és igyekszik elhinni, hogy a modern korban erre nincs már esély. Nem sikerül.

Anthony azonnal észreveszi őt, amikor belépnek, és heves kalimpálásba kezd, mintha a kihalt pubban nehézséget okozna kiszúrni őt és a családját.

– Abby! – vigyorog köszöntésképpen, és a lány nem tehet róla, automatikusan visszamosolyog, legalább annyira szélesen.

Hiányzott ez. Persze csak egy nagyon kicsit.

Geraldine és Lionel Goldstein ránézésre is átlagos szülőknek tűnnek, már amennyire Abby meg tudja állapítani, de referenciaként csak a saját szüleit tudja felhozni, akik viszont nem képesek a varázslásra, és így valamiért az egész kép kissé ferdének tűnik úgy, hogy hiányzik belőle egyfajta viszonyítási alap. Mindenesetre mosolyognak Abbyre, nem veszik magukra a szociálisan kínos mozzanatokat, mint a túlságosan hosszú hatásszünet, a „nem tudom" és a gyengére sikerült mosoly, amíg Anthonynak hála a beszélgetés kezd biztonságosan semleges mederbe terelődni, ahol Abby sem csak ühümözni tud.

Az érzést azonban, hogy legyen már vége, még ez sem törli el, így megkönnyebbülésként éri, amikor Mrs. Goldstein felhörpinti utolsó korty vajsörét, és mindannyian készen állnak az indulásra, miután Abby sután elutasít egy meghívást. Nem ismeri őket, nem biztos abban, hogy ők akarják ismerni őt, de arról meg van győződve, hogy pocsék első benyomást nyújt, ami csak növeli a szorongását.

Nem pánikroham szintű, rég volt már, de…

De azt kívánja, csak induljanak el. Ha mozgásba lendülnek a dolgok, talán elmúlik a kényszer, hogy hallgasson, és képes lesz normálisan kommunikálni.

Masha és Aiko már a falnál várnak rájuk – pontosabban félig a falban, mert a hátsó udvar nem éppen akkora, hogy mindannyian kényelmesen elférhessenek, azonban ez a megoldás még mindig vonzóbb, mint az, hogy félig _másba_ lógjanak bele. Aiko mentén a fal kicsit deres, de Anthony és Abby stratégiai ügyességgel állnak be elé úgy, hogy a felnőttek ezt ne szúrhassák ki.

– Kösz – súgja később Abby.

– Szívesen – vigyorog Anthony. Látszik rajta, hogy indokolatlanul fel van pörögve, és túlságosan is elégedett önmagával. Ettől még a tény nem változik: Abby hálás.

– Akkor, fél kettőkor a Czikornyai és Patzánál – pillant az órájára Mr. Goldstein. – Vigyázzatok magatokra, ne kóboroljatok el, és minimum három dolgot megvenni a kellékekből, mert nem tudunk mindent délután beszerezni.

Abby pislog. Teljes meglepetésként éri, hogy ténylegesen is szélnek eresztik őket, de mielőtt felocsúdhatna, Anthony egy félig beleegyező hang kíséretében magával rántja az Abszol út megszokott nyüzsgésébe.

– Nekem még pénzt kell váltanom – tiltakozik Abby, amikor már terelné be őket a fiú a fagyizóba.

(Fagyizó? _Már?_ Épp csak elkezdték a mászkálást…)

A Gringotts hasonló a tavalyi felálláshoz: Masha kint marad, Aiko a kezét megmarkolva igyekszik mindkettejüket biztonságba helyezni. Abby ujjai lefagynak, amíg kis zacskó galleonnal, sarlóval és knúttal sikerül elhagynia a helyet, de nem érdekli – ez a kevés alkalmak egyike, amikor Aiko nem a háttérben csendben meghúzódva figyeli az eseményeket. Kicsit élvezi.

A koboldok ettől függetlenül nem kevésbé hátborzongatóak, Abby számára mégis újfent megnyugvást jelent, hogy szúrós tekintetük ugyan el nem hagyja őt és Anthonyt, Aiko közelébe azonban egyáltalán nem is pislantanak. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a koboldok nem mágikus levélhordó baglyok, nem is sakkfigurák… nem jelentenek veszélyt.

Abby tavaly ezt nem tudta értékelni. Most, hogy túl van egy nagyobb felfedezésen, és a varázsvilág a legfurcsább helyzetekben legyinti arcon, ez az apróság is komoly kincsnek számít.

– Anya délután akar Madam Malkimhoz benézni – közli Anthony, amikor Abby elhatározza, hogy ők ketten legalább fél óráig produktívan és következetesen fognak vásárolni.

– Három dolog – figyelmezteti Abby. – És utána szórakozunk.

– Három dolog, és annyival több fog akadályozni a nézelődésben – válaszolja Anthony. – És fogalmad sincs, mi a szórakozás. – Azzal berántja a talárszabászattól két üzletre lévő mindenesbe, ahol a változatos kacatok között valahogy akad olyan könyv, aminek tényleg az a címe, hogy _Egy házimanó élete_ (roppant rövid és vékony kötet), és a doboznyi törött pálcából suttyomban ki lehet piszkálni a belet, amikor az eladó nem figyel, a sarokban álló giccses dobozok pedig _elképesztőek._

– Vedd meg – susogja Masha a fülébe, ahogy felemel egy rózsaszín és narancs üvegrózsákkal díszitett, kopott ládikát. – Kell neked. Szükséged van rá. Vedd meg.

Az egyetlen, ami miatt Abbynek szüksége lenne erre a borzadályra, az az, hogy kipróbálhassa, ha a másodikról hajítja ki, vajon összetörik-e. A kísérlet pozitív végkimenetelére az esély igen nagy, viszont a dobozka ára is meglepően közelít ehhez, így Abby inkább visszateszi a helyére.

Anthony valahogy szerez magának egy furcsa, kopott zsebórát, aminek nemhogy nem számok vannak a lapján, hanem még csak nem is működik, és időnként heves ketyegésbe fogva megremeg, mintha igyekezne behozni a lemaradását, valamint egy könyvet, amiben állítólag skandináv viccek vannak, épp csak egyikük se tudja ezt biztosra mondani, ugyanis az egészet rúnákkal írták.

– Semmi szükséged erre – közli Abby vele, amikor kilépnek az üzletből. Kezdi úgy érezni magát, mint egy terapeuta.

– Apának lesz – von vállat Anthony. – Az óra meg anyának, hogy javítsa meg. A számlapját nem ismertem fel, szóval nem éppen egy hétköznapi óra volt, de ha kiderül, hogy csak valami őrült gyártotta… nos, akkor is csak pár sarló volt az egész, nem igaz? – vigyorog, és hagyja, hogy Abby elrángassa a seprűbolt kirakatához, pusztán bosszúból.

Valahogy a fagyira is sor kerül, és hasznos dologként Abby bevásárol egy jó adag pergament és tintát, és még a bájitalhozzávalók készletét is sikerül kipótolniuk. Aztán pont, amikor indulnának a könyvesboltba, jut eszébe még valami.

– Gyere – fordul sarkon, és Anthonynak épp csak marad ideje reagálni.

Abby tudja, hogy egyik kérdésére nagyobb eséllyel kap megoldást Madam Malkimnál, de nem érdekli. Egyetlen pálcákkal foglalkozó üzletben járt életében, és az ő mugli logikája valahogy jó ötletnek találja, hogy pálcával kapcsolatos kellékek után is ott érdeklődjön.

– Eltört a pálcád? – hülledezik a fiú, amikor megállnak Ollivander üzlete előtt.

– Nem – válaszol Abby, ahogy belöki az ajtót. Azóta alig ért hozzá, hogy kitette a lábát a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányról, és a hiánya rossz érzés, de ha valami varázslat miatt elszednék tőle, az még rosszabb lenne. Nem szeret kockáztatni. A pálca remekül elvan a táskájában jelenleg.

Az üzlet poros, sötét és változatlan, mintha nem egy év telt volna el, hanem csak egy pillanat, hogy Abby itt járt. A puszta, dekorációmentes dobozmennyiség miatt elbizonytalanodik picit, hiszen itt pálcán kívül nincs más, és Anthonyt lehet, egyszerűbb lett volna megkérdezni…

A barátja úgyis ijesztően sok mindenre emlékszik. Talán hallott valamit. Talán nem a legjobb ötlet…

– Jó napot – köszön egy hang, és Masha ezúttal nem sikoltozik, de azért majdnem kiugrik az ajtón. Ollivander továbbra sem sajátította el a nem hangtalan felbukkanást, így mind összerezzennek kissé. – Nocsak – mondja. – Tizenhárom hüvelykes bükk, Mr. Goldsteinnek, főnixtollal, egyik legerőteljesebb kombinációm az üzletben, és tízhüvelykes főnixtoll-fűzfa pálca a kisasszony számára.

– Abby Williams – mutatkozik be Abby, mert látszólag ez lett volna az udvarias? Fogalma sincs. De egyszerűbbnek tűnik, mint a további kisasszonyozás.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezi Ollivander. – A vevők általában nem szoktak visszajönni, hacsak nincs gond a pálcával.

Anthony vállat von és passzív-agresszíven bámul ki a kirakaton, jelezve, fogalma sincs, hogyan és miért került ide.

– Semmi gond nincs a pálcámmal – jelenti ki gyorsan Abby, és nagyon reméli, hogy a feltételezés miatt érzett ingerültség nem érződik a hangjában. Ollivander arcának enyhe rezdülése alapján azonban valószínűleg ezt nem sikerült kiviteleznie. – Viszont legutóbb nem volt alkalmam megkérdezni, mi az általánosan elfogadott karbantartás, és hát… izé… hol lehet kapni bármit, ami megkönnyíti a tárolást, és így nem a táskában kell cipelni.

– _Ezért_ jöttünk be ide megint? – sziszegi Masha a polcok árnyékából, mint valami kóbor macska. – _Ezért?_

Abby nem törődik vele. Arra gondol, milyen kényelmetlen állandóan a táskából előrángatni a pálcát, és sosincs elérhető helyen. Ha a pálca olyan, mint egy mobiltelefon lesz majd húsz év múlva, és senki sem mozdul ki nélküle, akkor igenis szüksége van arra, hogy ha védőfóliát és tokot nem is tud mellé venni, valamint a farzsebébe se tudja betolni, azért legyen valami megoldás arra, hogy tudja kevésbé kellemetlenné tenni a dolgot. Szüksége van rá.

(És ötlete sincs, a filmekben hogyan csinálták, de itt nem tudja a semmiből varázslatosan előrántani. Alternatíva kell. Ha Abby lesz az, aki marad, nem muszáj kényelmetlenné varázsolnia az ittlétét.)

Anthony olyan hangot hallat, mint aki békát nyelt, és hirtelen öntudatosabban húzza ki magát. Ahogy szégyellősen Abbyre pislog, úgy tűnik, ő se nagyon foglalkozott eddig pálcaápolással és tárolással, ami megnyugtató, mert ezek szerint nem csak Abby tudatlan ezzel kapcsolatban.

Ollivander egy pillanatra elgondolkozva néz rájuk, aztán biccent, magának. Úgy tűnik, magában már eldöntötte a dolgot.

– Meg kell mondjam, ilyennel is ritkán keresik fel újra az üzletet. Általában cserét szeretne a korábbi vevő, ha a kapott pálcája nem úgy működik, ahogy azt remélte. Egy pillanat – mondja, azzal visszasiet az üzlet hátsó, árnyékosabb végébe.

– Pálcacsere? – suttogja Abby.

– Vannak divatos pálcafélék – magyarázza ugyancsak halkan Anthony. – Mint a szil, a vörös berkenye vagy a nyárfa. Még a bükk is közéjük tartozik – húzza ki magát. – Anyáék nagyon büszkék voltak rá, a nagyapámnak is ilyen volt, bár neki egyszarvúszőrrel.

– Az egyszarvúszőrrel bélelt pálcák a legszelídebbek – tér vissza Ollivander, olyan hirtelen, hogy mind a négyen ugranak egyet. Ebből egyedül Aiko rezdülésének van jégvirág formája, amin az öreg tekintete egy túlságosan is hosszú pillanatig időz el, mielőtt letenné az egyetlen székre az általa cipelt dobozt. – Általában a leggyakrabban gazdát választó pálca, tavaly mégis szokatlanul sok főnixtollas kelt el – jegyzi meg, mintegy magának, legalábbis Abbynek olyan érzése van, hogy nem igazán hozzájuk beszél. – Az önök generációja különös.

 _Az nem kifejezés_ , gondolja Abby, és végigpörgeti elméjében azt, amit tud. Harry Potter elég port fog kavarni ahhoz, hogy körülötte még az átlagos emberek is kiemelkedjenek egy normál hétköznapból. Abby nem akar a részese lenni. Elég speciális hópihe már így is, és nem csak Aiko miatt.

De a pálcakészítő szájából úgy hangzik, mintha nem pusztán egy kisfiú jelenléte tenné őket csodálatossá.

Ollivander kinyitja a dobozt.

– Pálcaápoláshoz szükséges eszközöket árulok, azonban tartót máshol érdemes keresgélni. Javaslom a csuklóra rögzíthetőt, diákoknál az a leginkább praktikus, a későbbiekben pedig az övre rögzíthetőt, amennyiben váltani szeretnének. Wiseacre Varázslatos Kellékboltjában lehet kapni mindkettőt, helyben személyre szabhatóak a tartók. Most pedig…

Abby a következő öt percben többet tud meg a helyes pálcaápolásról, mint azt valaha is képzelte. Mert nem elég csak a fát karban tartani, külön varázslatok vannak, amik kifejezetten a mag „tisztán" és „élénken" tartására, „átmozgatására" irányulnak, amit ugyan nem ért, mert szinte naponta varázsoltak, de Ollivander szerint minden bűbáj máshogy hat a pálcára is, és jót tesz neki néha az ilyen gyakorlat. Néha, mint hetente legalább egyszer. A mechanika nem tiszta, egészen addig, amíg az öreg azt a hasonlatot nem hozza fel, hogy van különbség a fa karbantartásában is aközött, hogy a talárja ujjával maszatolja szét az ujjlenyomatokat vagy egy puha ronggyal és a megfelelő bájitallal áttörli.

Mert valóban, van. Ki hinné. Abby meg se próbál úgy tenni, mint aki nem pulcsiban próbálkozott ilyesmivel, de ő az a fajta volt anno, akinek a telefonja se önhibáján kívül rendelkezett repedezett, karcos kijelzővel, így fogalma sincs, mennyire lesz képes ezt betartani.

(Azután megáll egy pillanatra, mert mi van, ha igazából Dunya telefonja volt ilyen? Vagy csak a neten látta? Hirtelen nem tudja szétválasztani a valóságot az összeképzelt álmodozástól, és a helyzet _ijesztő._ )

Egy galleon három sarló az ára a bájitalnak, a speciális kendőnek, ami leginkább a mikroszálas szemüvegtörlőhöz hasonlít és a kis prospektusnak, de Ollivander nem csinál titkot abból, hogy kis tapasztalattal ők maguk is meg tudják főzni a bájitalt, és olcsóbban jönnek ki.

Abby mégis úgy érzi, ez érte meg eddig a legjobban.

* * *

Idő már nincs ugyan a kellékbolthoz, de Anthony szerint bőven elég lesz Madam Malkim után is benézni.

– Megvan a három dolog! – integet a táskájával a szülei felé, ahogy megérkeznek a könyvesbolt elé. – Sőt, több is.

– A fagylalt nem számít – válaszolja Mr. Goldstein.

– Még így is.

Anthony nyilván fantasztikusnak érzi magát. Abby téblábol, és alig várja, hogy végre belépjenek a könyvesboltba, és szétnézzen.

Kár arra várnia. Anthony és ő útnak indulnak összegyűjteni a kötelező köteteket, de a Lockhart-részlegnél – mert a pasi komplett _részleget_ kapott – megakadnak.

– Ez _tényleg_ egy kalandregény? – lapozgatja hitetlenkedve Abby az állítólagos tankönyvét. – Azt hittem, ez Sötét varázslatok kivédésére kell, nem pedig _Angolra…_

Mellettük sok Gilderoy Lockhart vigyorog rájuk az _Egy elbűvölő ember_ borítóiról, és őszintén szólva nincs benne semmi sármos professzor beütés – azt azonban Abbynek még nem sikerült eldöntenie, kinyalt díszficsúr vagy sztereotíp melegreklám. Lehet, vele van a baj, és a hormonok mégse kezdtek el dühöngeni annyira, mint azt tinédzserkorban kéne, de inkább nem közelít a könyvkupachoz, hiába szórja Lockhart kacsintásait a vakvilágba.

– Nem, ez a tankönyvünk – ismétli Anthony, de a hitetlenség az ő hangjából is kiérződik. – Anya! – kiabál le a könyvesbolt galériájáról. – Kell valami alternatíva hét tankönyv helyett!

– Ezt már akkor is megmondtam neked, amikor megkaptad a roxforti leveled – replikázik Mrs. Goldstein, fel se pillantva valami vaskos lexikonból.

– _Anyaaaa_ – nyújtja el Anthony. – Bármi kiderülhetett volna a Lockhart-könyvekről! Például az, hogy hasznosak.

A nő megvető szipákolását valószínűleg a bolt túlfelén is lehet hallani. Abby elkapja az eladó kósza vigyorát, mielőtt az lebukna a pult mögé.

Gilderoy Lockhart könyvei ettől még nem lesznek hasznosabbak. Ráadásul…

– Ennyi pénzem nincs – mered a halomra Abby. Ha hozzáadja a pálcatokot, a ruhákat és a tényleg tankönyvszerű köteteket, maximum a felét képes beszerezni, és még így is pénzkidobásnak érzi. Habár a _Jószomszédom, a jeti_ bevezetője meglepően jónak tűnik – és ahogy meglesi a dátumot, kiderül, hogy az valahol az író pályafutásának elején került kiadásra. A többi, amibe belelapozik, minimum egy olyan önéletrajzi apróságot tartalmaz három bekezdésen belül, minthogy milyen csodálatos a szerző. A _Jeti_ ben öt perc vizsgálat után se sikerül belefutnia, és a történet is jónak tűnik, így kis habozás után beledobja a megvásárolandó kupacba.

Anthony faarccal értékeli a tettét, Abby pedig csak vállat von.

– Most mi van? Egész érdekesnek tűnik a történet. Mint egy jobb kalandregény.

És a legolcsóbb a hét elvárt kötet közül, így nyilvánvalóan még meg is éri, amennyiben a többi könyv nem szorítja ki az árát. Végre értékelheti a varázsvilág szépirodalmát, amit eddig nem sikerült kiviteleznie. Itt az esély. A lehetőség. A...

Végül a maradék hat Lockhart-kötet helyett Mrs. Goldstein állít össze nekik egy listát. _Az alapátkok és varázslataik kompendiuma_ egy kifejezetten hasznos kötetnek tűnik, és az _Ármányos átkok_ , valamint _A varázsló önvédelme_ mind annyira jelentéktelennek tűnő, megtévesztően olcsó kötet, amit Abby nem biztos, hogy sikeresen előkapart volna a polc legmélyéről. Anthony csak _A varázsló önvédelmé_ t veszi meg.

– Apád egyszer véletlenül felgyújtotta ezt a kötetet, így ez nincs meg nekünk – mondja Mrs. Goldstein mogorván.

– Az te voltál, drágám – hallatszik a bolt másik feléről. – Te kísérleteztél bájitalfőzéssel és borítottad rá.

– Nem, az egy alap rúnaszótár volt, amit leöntöttem – válaszolja, majd hirtelen témát vált: – Mondd csak, Abby, te már eltervezted, mit fogsz felvenni harmadik évre?

Abby tátog egy sort.

– Felvenni? – kérdezi végül, mert Mrs. Goldstein türelmét meglepően nehéz elpusztítani. (Sajnálatos módon úgy tűnik, a Lockhart-kötetek az egyik olyan dolog, ami képes erre.)

– Ó – motyogja Anthony. – Izé, az iskolában még nem hirdették ki ezt, én pedig még nem meséltem neki róla.

Mrs. Goldstein bólint, mint aki érti.

– Javaslom a rúnaismeretet és a számmisztikát. Azok kéz a kézben járnak, és legalább hasznosak, nem úgy, mint más… tárgyak. – A hangsúly alapján nem így akarta kifejezni magát, de Abby bólint. Szintén, mint aki érti.

De csak annyit sejt, hogy jövőre több tárgya lesz, mint eddig, és mindegyik nagyon extrán hangzik.

Madam Malkimnál szerencsére gyorsan végeznek, és amíg Mrs. Goldstein kiválasztja magának a megfelelő anyagot egy talárhoz, addig Anthony és Abby kicsusszannak pálcatokot venni.

Wiseacre Varázslatos Kellékboltjában már járt egyszer: itt szerezte be a teleszkópot tavaly, de akkor fel sem tűnt neki az a jellegtelen polcsor, mikor apró ezüst mütyürök és egyéb, sokkal látványosabb dolgok villogtak máshol.

A sárkánybőr tok a legextravagánsabb, és Abby a magányosan csillingelő egy szem galleonjára gondolva reflexből továbblép az olcsóbbak felé. Mind bőrből készült, de ahogy fogynak a minták és kiegészítők, úgy csökkennek a sarlók is az árban. Anthony ugyan egy pillanatra elhülyéskedik egy méregzöld, smaragdszerű kristályokkal kirakott tokkal (biztos, hogy nem _igazi_ smaragd), de aztán ő is továbblép a használhatóbb tartók felé.

– Meg kell mondjam, ritkán vesznek ilyen fiatalon ilyesmit – ajánlja az eladó, ahogy egy pálcaintéssel összehúzza a túlságosan is bő pántokat Abby karján. – Jó látni, hogy akad, aki komolyan veszi a pálcák tárolását – mosolyog az asszonyság. – Megboldogult férjem imádta a farzsebébe tenni… szeretett mugli ruhákban járkálni, ugyanis. Egy nap kigyulladt a pálca a zsebében.

Masha bizalmatlanul mered a tokra.

– Remek, mert a karodat elveszíteni jobb, mint a fenekedet.

Aiko nem szól semmit, csak közelebb húzódik, és hirtelen mintha három fokot hűlne a levegő. Abby biztos benne, ha úgy hozná a sors, hogy a farzsebében bármi kigyullad, Aiko hamarabb fagyasztja le, és égési helyett fagyási sérüléseket szenved majd.

* * *

Anthony szeleburdi egész nap.

Abby szeretné azt érezni, hogy kell a fiútól távol némi levegő, mert az egész túlságosan is sok, de az a helyzet, hogy ő is hasonlóan érez végig, a túra során.

* * *

A holmijai a kocsiban a ládában elpakolva várakoznak, nehogy Lisa meglássa, mindössze egy könyvet csempész fel a lakásba. A _Jószomszédom, a jeti_ amúgy is annyira elszállt című, mintha egy gyerekmese kaliberű regényről lenne szó, így nem okozhat vele feltűnést.

A könyv amúgy egész jó. Átlag fejezetenként egyszer tér csak ki arra, hogy mennyire elképesztő a főhős, de ettől csak színesebb lesz kicsit az amúgy kissé lapos személyisége. Abby még ötven oldal után se érti, miért lett tankönyv, mikor ez egyértelműen egy regény, egy viszonylag érdekes cselekménnyel, de hát az előző tanáruk egy most már halott tolvaj volt, lehet, hogy az újnak meg mániája a hasonlatokon keresztüli tanítás…

Masha megrezdül. A szobában a hőmérséklet lezuhan, és valaki megköszörüli a torkát.

Abby felpillant a felfordulásra, és olyan, mintha gyomron vágták volna.

– Szia – köszön a fekete folt, ami már nem folt.

– Szia – sóhajt Abby alig hallhatóan, mert tényleg, csak idő kérdése volt.

Nyár eleje óta nyilvánvaló, hogy ez elkerülhetetlen.

* * *

 _ **Megjegyzések:**_

Előre is bocs a szörnyen sok megjegyzésért itt a végén. Lássunk neki!

1\. Caroline iskolája: _oxforddrama . ac . uk_ (szóközök nélkül); 1986-ban alapított Oxford School of Drama nevű intézményről van szó, amit én nagyon okosan Oxfordi Színművészetinek fordítottam, és főiskolává avanzsáltam, mindössze abból az okból kifolyólag, hogy népünk hajlamos mindent magyarosítani, és az eredeti név nem mutatott jól a szövegben. Próbáltam. Ez van. (Feleslegesen sok időt töltöttem a kinyomozásával, és még csak teljes munkát se végeztem.)

2\. Arra, hogy Mashát és Aikót miért nem érzékeli a minisztérium, ennyi a magyarázatom: amiért a Harry otthonát övező védelmi varázslatot sem. De erről akarok majd írni később is.

3\. Hruscsovka: négy-öt emeletes, lift nélküli panel, rossz szigeteléssel, egy, két és háromszobás verzióban. „A padló és a mennyezet keresztezésére tett legsikeresebb micsurini kísérlet"-ként is szokták hívni, de azt hiszem, itthon ez az elrendezés nem ismeretlen.

4\. A pálcákról szokás szerint a hivatalos, JKR által kiadott Ollivander-jegyzeteket használtam. Mellesleg: Georginának kökény pálcája van (a harcias hozzáállás és a nehézségek miatt), Leanne-nek babér (a szorgalma miatt, itt a szöveget kissé szabadon értelmeztem, mert bár nem keres konkrét dicsőséget, a lustaságot nem tolerálja ő sem), Sally-Anne-nek pedig vörösfenyő (mert ha maradt volna és leküzdi a félelmét, akkor nagyon erős boszorkány lehetett volna belőle szerintem, és a leírások alapján a vörösfenyőben van meg leginkább ez a félbeszakadt, hiányos érzés és a kihasználatlanság).

5\. A Kompendium és A varázsló önvédelme az 5. kötetben említett könyvek, az Ármányos átkok az én agyszüleményem.

6\. Headcanon: a farzsebben kigyulladó pálca nem Mordon paranoiája, hanem egy generáció félelme megtörtént esetek és némi plusz pletyka miatt.


	12. Második év I

**Második év**

 **I. rész**

Abby Williams szeptember elsején reggel kilenckor a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon találja magát, majdnem tökéletesen egyedül.

A mögötte lévő boltívkapuján keresztül nem látszik ugyan a King's Cross varázstalan része, ahogy Lisa és Blake se, de a nyüzsgés hiánya miatti csendben tompán szűrődik át a mugli pályaudvar zaja. Ez egy félig steril kis buborék, kizárva a külvilágot, mint ahogy a varázsvilág eddigi összes része – ha nem vesznek róla tudomást, akkor nem is létezik, és fordítva.

(Mint a kisgyerek, aki elbújik egy takaró alá, és behunyja a szemét, mert ha nem látja a hunyót, akkor nyilvánvalóan a hunyó se fogja megtalálni őt.)

(Abby gyorsan begyömöszöli jó mélyre ezt a rosszindulatú gondolatot – most ő is ennek a világnak egy picinyke kis része, még ha fél lábbal még mindig a varázstalan szakaszon áll. Szigorúan metaforikus értelemben.)

Ezúttal könnyű üres fülkét találnia, sőt,komplett üres kocsit is sikerül. Két órával korábban úgy látszik, kevesen akarnak felszállni rá, pedig munkanap, munkaidő, nem lehet olyan egyszerű elintézni a tizenegyre kiszállítást – bár lehet, a varázsvilágban máshogy működik, hiszen hoppanálva némileg gyorsabban el lehet vinni a gyereket, mint kocsival a reggeli forgalomban. Lehet, rugalmasabb az irodai munka. A bolti munka. Bármi.

Mindenesetre a tömeg nem hiányzik neki, az a kevés lézengő pedig pont elég, hogy a peron se legyen kísértetjárta, és Abby kifejezetten jól érzi magát, ahogy előkaparja az _Végjáték_ ot, amit a nyár folyamán sikerült beszereznie a helyi antikváriumból, féláron. Még nem volt ugyan ideje elkezdeni, de itt a lehetőség, és emlékszik a filmre, kicsit jobban is, mint a könyvre, és ettől még hevesen égő gyűlölet se fogja el, mint akkor, amikor a folytatások jutnak az eszébe, pedig azokat egyáltalán nem tudja felidézni. Ami meglepő. Eddigi emlékei alapján előző életében nem olvasott túlságosan sokat.

A változás egyszerre megnyugtató és ugyanakkor kellemetlen is.

Masha szétterpeszkedik, amíg még tud, és senki sem ül rá, Aiko a sarokba húzódva fagyasztja be az ablakot.

Legújabb társuk, Aidan vele szemben ül le, és meredten bámul Abbyre. Abby nem érzi kellemetlennek, mintha tükörbe nézne, pedig nem igazán hasonlítanak, arca mégis ismerős valahonnan.

(Talán a tükörből. Talán.)

* * *

Aidan gesztenyebarna hajú, csendes, mint Aiko, és ő az első, aki egyértelműen fiú, és ugyanannyi idős, mint Abby. A szeme kék, mint a másik kettőé, bár mintha melegebb árnyalatú lenne, mint Aikóé. A többiek nem fogadják szeretettel, ahogy Masha sem fogadta Aiko érkezését – nem rosszindulatból, hanem pusztán a jelenléte jelentősége miatt.

Csendes. Hátat fordít, amikor Abby öltözik, és nem hajlandó betenni a lábát a fürdőszobába. A keze meleg, de a jelenléte törékenyebb, mint Masháé vagy Aikóé.

Tunikát és köpenyt visel, mintha egy fantasy regény fiatal hőse lenne, egy nagyhatalmú varázsló inasa. Mintha könyvből lépett volna ki, és inkább illik egy erdőbe vagy titokzatos könyvtárszobába, mint a huszadik század végére, de Aidan nem érzi úgy, hogy át kéne öltöznie, Abbyt pedig nem zavarja – egyedül Masha szól be folyamatosan.

Azt mondja, nem marad sokáig.

* * *

Georgina érkezik a leghamarabb.

– Végre – hörgi ingerülten, ahogy lerogy az ülésre, pontosan Masha gyomrába.

Masha felrikolt, akár valami egzotikus madár, és legurul az ülésről.

– Te idióta! Te kis hülye! Te…

Mintha hatással lenne rá, hogy beleülnek.

– Szia neked is – köszön Abby, felnézve a könyvéből. – Milyen volt a nyarad?

– Tudtad, hogy Lockhart lesz az új tanárunk? – kérdezi Georgina, ügyet se vetve az udvarias érdeklődésre, azzal Abby orra elé tolja azt a kivagdosott cikket, amit a talárja zsebéből halászott elő. – Mindjárt jövök – mondja még magyarázat helyett, felpattan és kicsörtet, mintha nem az előbb terült volna szét az üléseken.

Abby bambán pislog utána, majd vissza a könyvén heverő cikkre. Kell egy kis idő, amíg összerakja magában, mi történt, vagy még inkább, mi _fog_ történni, de szépen lassan felismeri a képen pózoló alakot. Ugyanazt az alakot, aki az _Egy elbűvölő ember_ borítóján kacsingatott a vakvilágba – és nem tudja, mit kéne éreznie. Nem a rettegést, az biztos. A félbolond professzor hirtelen egy fenyegetéssé válik, és az se tűnik ebben a pillanatban jó ötletnek, hogy Abby nem maradt mégis inkább a mugli iskola mellett.

Van egyáltalán egy írónak tanári képesítése? Persze, nyilván lehet tanári képesítése, miért ne lehetne, de ha annyira jól megy neki, miért akar tanítani?

És miért mosolyog így? Abbyt kirázza tőle a hideg.

Őszintén reméli, hogy csak egy új önéletrajzi könyvhöz keres adalékanyagot, nem pedig pedofil vagy hasonló. A filmekben ugyan _határozottan_ nem szerepelt ilyen tartalom, de a filmekben Mógus halála se így történt, Abby pedig nem biztos abban, bízhat-e az eltérések közti aprócska különbségekben. A filmek félig rózsaszín gyerekmesék voltak, amíg nem, és biztos benne, hogy még a hősies részeknél járnak, nem pedig a _meghalósaknál._

Georgina tíz perc múlva érkezik vissza, és még integet egy kicsit a szüleinek az ablakból, mielőtt visszarogy az ülésére.

– Na? Mit szólsz? Lockhart lesz a tanárunk. Az a Lockhart.

– Oké? – kérdezi félig rémülten Abby.

– Nem oké, ez _fantasztikus_ , az a pasi hihetetlenül sok mindent csinált…

Abby visszaemlékszik a _Jószomszédom, a jeti_ történetére, és hirtelen szörnyű gyanú kezdi befészkelni magát az agyába.

– És ez végre azt jelenti, hogy nem egy dadogós tolvaj tartja az órát, aki kétszer annyi ideig mond egy mondatot, mint egy átlagember. Lehet, hogy végre párbajozhatunk is! – Ez most már hivatalos: Georgina fel van pörögve, de nagyon, így Abby kis bűntudatot érez, amikor kicsúszik a száján:

– Én azt hittem, kalandregényeket ír.

A tíz percig tartó kioktatás _talán_ nem éri meg, de Abby még mindig nem érti, hogy lehet az, hogy összetévesztett egy ezek szerint „nyilvánvalóan" önéletrajzi és oktatási céllal keletkező kötetet egy szépirodalmi művel. Van különbség. _Tudja_ , hogy van különbség.

– Ez az év egy katasztrófa lesz – jegyzi meg Masha vidáman, és a legkevésbé se tűnik együtt érzőnek.

Leanne és Anthony az utolsó negyedórában futnak be. Előbbi legalább annyira lelkes, mint Georgina, utóbbi Abby mellé szorulva bámulja őket, mintha egy eddig ismeretlen, fel nem fedezett faj példánya került volna a szeme elé, és most képtelen lenne eldönteni, mihez kezdjen velük.

– Nem akarom tönkretenni a boldogságukat – súgja, olyan hangsúllyal, ami kétséget sem hagy afelől, másra se vágyik jobban, minthogy megtegye ezt.

Abby bokán rúgja, mert ha eddig kibírta, akkor a fiúnak is ki kell.

(A kalandregényes megszólalás pedig csak apró botlása volt csupán a nagy egész tekintetében.)

Masha és Aidan elindulnak felfedezni, pont úgy, ahogy tavaly csak Masha egyedül, bár ezúttal az ingerültség és düh kissé visszafogottabb, mint a múltkor. Még mindig nem tudja megbocsátani a fiú jelenlétét – a _létezését –_ , de már kezdi kicsit jobban kezelni, pont mint Aiko esetében.

Aiko a vonat indulásának pillanatában kisurran a folyosóra, és ott bámul ki az ablakon, nem zavartatva magát, ha olykor egy-egy diák átsuhan rajta.

Úgy tűnik, ijesztően hasonló lesz ez az előző vonatútjukhoz – leszámítva Traceyt –, főleg, amikor Anthony végül nem bírja tovább, és elkezdi részletesen fejtegetni, miért pocsék ötlet Lockhart irományait tankönyvnek használni. Georgina és Leanne természetesen nem ért vele egyet, és hamarosan heves vita kerekedik abból, vajon a férfi könyvei fikciók (Abby álláspontja, amit Anthony teljesen őszintén képvisel) vagy a valóság (Leanne és Georgina), amiből még tanulni is lehet (csak Georgina, meglepő módon, mert Leanne jobb szereti a száraz tényeket, és emiatt kevésbé preferálja ezt az olvasmányos stílust).

Abby csendben ül, és javítja Georgina és Leanne nyári bűbájtan dolgozatát, mivel látszólag két barátja meg van róla győződve, hogy bár Anthony a legokosabb, ettől függetlenül a bűbájtan kapcsán Abby is elég naprakész, és az ő megjegyzéseit legalább tolerálják is. Meg neki van epikus méretekben kiterjedt jegyzete.

Abby nem örül a fejleményeknek, főleg, hogy Anthony mérföldekkel jobban tudná ezt kivitelezni.

Aztán Masha átront a fülke ajtaján, maga után rángatva Aidant.

– Potter _nincs_ a vonaton –újságolja a hírt, ami pontosan egy éve lett volna örömhír, most csak azt jelenti, hogy valami történik, és Abby egy mozgó szerelvényre van zárva, ahonnan nem tud elmenekülni. Mint minden, akárcsak távolról és nagyon potenciálisan életveszélyes helyzet, ami az egy mérföldes körzetén belül történik, ez is Potter hibája.

– Nincsenek a vonaton – ül le Ernie Anthony mellé. Masha után körülbelül tíz perccel érkezik a fülkébe Megan kíséretében, aki vele szemben lezuttyan az utolsó üres helyre, és a lábát lógatva szentségtelen vigyorral mered rájuk, várva a hatást. – Weasley testvérei feljutottak, de ők ketten valahogy még csak a peronra se értek be, és senki sem tudja, _hogyan…_

Ami azt jelenti, hogy már mindenkinek van elmélete az esetről. Minimum három.

Mindenki kellően döbbent arcot vág, kivéve…

– Te nem tűnsz meglepettnek – mered rá Abbyre vádlón Megan. – Miért nem tűnsz meglepettnek.

– Ilyen az arcom – mondja Abby reflexszerűen. A valóság az, hogy elfelejtette, ő erről nem tudhatna.

Anthony sunyi pillantása alapján a fiú sejti, mi is történhetett, mert tényleg, hogyan is várhatná el bárki, hogy Masha egy helyben ücsörögve bírja ki a vonatutat? Akkor se ment neki, amikor kis híján elszakadtak egymástól az első alkalommal. Most miért lenne más a helyzet?

És Abby még csak nem is mesélt Aidanről.

– De nem ennyire – panaszkodik Megan.

De a lényeg nem változik: Potter hiányzik, Granger már jelentette ezt a prefektusoknak, akik küldtek levelet, és akik közül a hugrabugos Anna Smith, Zacharias távoli kuzinja, rögtön kényszert érzett arra, hogy leellenőrizze, rokona vajon nem járt-e hasonlóan.

A történet ezen pontján mind Georginára merednek, és Abby, Megan arcát látva, gyorsan udvariasan érdeklődő kifejezésbe erőlteti az izmait. (Valószínűleg a hatása olyan, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna, legalábbis Masha vihogása alapján, de legalább _megpróbálta._ )

– Ne nézzetek rám! – csattan fel dühösen a lány. – Az másik ág.

– Nem mindegy? Mind rokonságban vagyunk egymással ígyis-úgyis – von vállat Ernie. – Szóval Anna bejött ellenőrizni…

– Minket – veszi át a szót villámgyorsan Megan. – És Zachnek sikerült kiszednie belőle, mi a helyzet, ami megmagyarázza azt, miért járkált Granger annyit a vonaton…

– Csak kétszer – szúrja közbe Ernie, de Megan nem hagyja magát, fojtatja:

– És miért akadt ki Malfoy is, legalábbis eléggé ingerülten csörtetett el az ajtó előtt a haverjaival, Wayne majdnem utána kiabált megkérdezni, hogy mi a helyzet, csak Roger kibuktatta, így most sikeresen van egy púp a homlokán, mert beverte a fejét az ajtóba.

– Azt mondtad, azért, mert magára rántotta a bőröndöt.

– Igen, azt is – inti le a fiút Megan. – És ezek után _muszáj_ volt átmennünk Ernie-ékhez elmesélni, mi történt.

– És sikerült pont akkor jönnöd, amikor MacDougalék a mosdóról jöttek vissza, és mivel ők _annyira_ szeretnek téged…

– Várj, a MacDougal ikrek párban járnak mosdóba? – szakítja félbe Leanne.

– _Mindenki_ párban jár mosdóba, nem ez a lényeg! – Megan szabályosan pattog az ülésen. – Szóval pont elkapták, amikor mondtam Ernie-éknek, hogy Potterék nincsenek a vonaton. Utána nagyon siettek vissza, még csak be se szóltak, szóval valószínűleg elmesélték a saját fülkéjüknek is, ami azt jelenti, hogy Brocklehurst tud róla, aki _biztos_ , hogy elmondta Sophie Ropernek, aki miatt meg valószínűleg már minden mardekáros is hallott róla vagy hallani fog… – Megan vesz egy mély levegőt, ugyanis az eddigi tirádáját egy szuszra hadarta el. – A lényeg, hogy nem hagyhattunk ki titeket. Smith elmondhatja a griffendéleseknek.

– Ki van zárva – vicsorít Georgina, mint valami elvadult kutya.

– Mondjuk, mivel Granger, ha jól láttam, Patillal és Brownnal ül egy fülkében, valószínűleg úgyis értesülni fog róla a te házad is – „vigasztalja" Ernie.

Georgina már válaszra se méltatja.

– Ó, azt hallottátok, hogy Gilderoy Lockhart lesz a tanárunk idén? – vált témát hirtelen Megan lelkesen. Ernie felnyög, és látszik rajta, hogy menekülne. Anthony a karjába csimpaszkodik, és nem engedi felállni.

– A könyvei fikciók, érted? – sziszegi a másik fiúnak. – Vagy velünk vagy, vagy ellenünk.

Abby felsóhajt, mert tényleg, az ezt követő heves vita, ahol Megan teljes lényével védi Lochartot, mint „korunk legnagyobb varázslóját és legtehetségesebb íróját", teljesen várható fejlemény.

(– És mi van Dumbledore-ral? – vág vissza Anthony.

– Szerintem ő már rég nem a mi korunk. Minimum két generációval ezelőtti – inti le Megan, nagylelkűen megbocsátva a fiú „tévelygését".

– A _Végjáték_ még mindig izgalmasabb és jobban megírt – motyogja Abby. Tolkient nem meri felhozni, miután nem kedveli túlságosan az írói stílusát, és nem érzi úgy, hogy teljes lényével ki tudna állni mellette, de a _Végjáték_? A _Végjáték_ **menő**. – És Terry Pratchett milliárdszor jobb író.

– Azt a könyvet nem is ő írta – bök rá a kötetre Megan, mint végső érv.

– Nem, de…

– Nincs de, így nincs bizonyítékod.

Abby hirtelen késztetést érez, hogy letolja Megan torkán a jövőben beszerzett _Korongvilág_ kötetek mindegyikét. A hirtelen agresszió egy igencsak furcsa érzés.)

* * *

Amikor leszállnak a vonatról, legalább három beszélgetés szól Potterékről, és Anthony két csokibékáért szerez egy Esti Prófétát, aminek címoldalán a nem túl fantáziadús, ámde cserébe nem is túlságosan kertelő **MUGLIK BESZÁMOLÓI A REPÜLŐ FORDRÓL** című cikk üvölti a vakvilágba, hogy valaki valami nagyon nagy ostobaságot csinált.

A Repülő Ford útvonala mellesleg – a későbbi beszámolók alapján legalábbis – nagyjából megegyezik a Roxfort Expressz útvonalával, egy durva becslés alapján. Ha ennyi nem lenne elég a gyanúhoz, Abby számára ott a maga listácskája, aminek konkrétan egy teljesen informatív pontja a „repülő autó".

Ennyire hasznos hát előre tudni a dolgokat.

– Elsőévesek! – kiabál a vadőr, és Abby előtt szinte pánikszerűen vág át három gyerek.

– Szerinted? – lapozza még mindig Anthony az újságot, és észre se veszi, hogy kis híján elütötték őket. – Van ehhez köze hozzájuk?

– Igen – préseli ki magából Abby, és hagyja sodorni magát a tömeggel.

Sötétben majdnem olyan az út, mintha horrorfilmben lennének, csupán a zsibongó diáktömeg töri meg az illúziót, és varázsolja az egész helyet olyanná, mintha halloweeni cukorkajárás lenne. Aidan csodálkozva piszkálja a mágikus fáklyákat, amik megvilágítják az ösvényt, és csak azért nem ragad le ott, mert Masha nagylelkűen továbbrángatja.

Abby megtorpan a fiákereknél.

Nem várt csónakokat, mint előző évben – igazából fogalma sem volt eddig, hogyan jutnak az idősebb diákok a kastélyba, ráadásul hamarabb, ha egyszer a tó remekül levágja az utat… De igen, lóerővel tényleg gyorsabb.

Már ha ez ló.

– Azta – suttogja Masha. Nem libben oda a lovakhoz, mint Aidan, akit mintha mágnes rántana közelebb hozzájuk, vagy Aiko, aki jóval visszafogottabban, de ugyanannyira kíváncsian szemléli a jószágokat, de az ő hangjából is kihallatszik a csodálat, amit Abby némi ódzkodással érez csak át, mert a denevérlovak tényleg lenyűgözők, csak… nem feltétlenül szeretne vele összefutni egyszer egy sikátorban.

Vagy, ami azt illeti, forgalmas utcán a nap közepén.

– Ide gyertek! – integet messzebbről Leanne. – Hess innen, ez a mi kocsink – förmed rá rögtön két fiúra, akik megpróbálják befoglalni a maradék helyeket. – Williams! Goldstein! Itt hagyunk titeket!

Aidan ér oda leggyorsabban, és szemez egy kicsit a csontvázlóval, mielőtt felkapaszkodna rá. A ló vagy észre sem veszi, ami nem valószínű az eddigi tapasztalatok alapján, vagy csak hidegen hagyja az utas a hátán, mivel nem kezd el felágaskodni és ledobni magáról. Masha valószínűleg egy percig fontolóra veszi, hogy lerángatja a fiút, mielőtt úgy dönt, a fiáker _tetején_ lovagolni még jobb, mint a lószerű izéken.

– Lekéssük az évnyitót, amilyen tempóban totyogtok – mondja Leanne, ahogy becsapja az ajtót, a fiáker pedig megindul. Abby csak reméli, hogy Mashának sikerül a terve, és végig tud egyensúlyozni az út során. Aiko erre nem hajlandó, és inkább félig Georginába lógva utazik, aki emiatt valószínűleg majd' megfagy.

– Bocs – vigyorog Anthony minden bűntudat nélkül.

– A lovak megakasztottak – von vállat Abby, és inkább kibámul az ablakon. Ahogy kanyarodik a földút, úgy látja az előttük lévő kocsit húzó lényt. Lovat. Bármit. Itt már nincsenek fáklyák, így szinte teljesen beleolvad a sötétbe, csupán hatalmas szárnyának fekete sziluettje sejlik fel valamennyire. Abby megborzong, és csak ekkor tűnik fel neki, hogy csend van.

Visszafordul. Mindenki rámered.

– Milyen lovak? – kérdezi Georgina.

Abby úgy tesz, mint akit nem akaszt ki a kérdés:

– Csontváz. Fekete. Denevérszárnyakkal.

Hallucinált. Te jó ég, hallucinált, és nem… Hallucinált egyáltalán? A lovak valóságosnak tűntek, még mindig annak tűnnek, ahogy felvillannak a sötétben, de nem ez a hallucinációk lényege? Abby keze remeg, és hideg verejték tapasztja hátára a talárt.

– Ó – mondja Anthony, teljesen megvilágosodva. – Thesztrálok.

– Mi – reagál Georgina.

– Ez egy varázslatos eufemizmusa a hallucinációnak? – érdeklődik félig szorongva Abby.

– Szerintem is igaziak, ne aggódj – dugja be a fejét Masha az ablakon. Ezek szerint még nem esett le. – Aidan legalábbis elég magabiztosan képes a miénket megülni nyereg nélkül.

 _A képzeletbeli társaim hallucinált lovakon is képesek lovagolni_ , fordítja le magának Abby. Mi történik akkor, ha két, technikailag nemlétező dolog találkozik egymással?

Aidan denevérlovakon lovagol, az. Batman se kívánhatna jobb hátast.

– Ti komolyan bele se néztetek a _Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük_ be? – mered rájuk Anthony. – Nem véletlenül volt a listánkon.

– Te komolyan önként kinyitottál egy tankönyvet? – mered vissza Georgina.

– Az nem tankönyv volt – javította ki Leanne unottan. – Hanem az egyetlen kötelezően ajánlott olvasmányunk, ami valamiért még az iskola történeténél is magasabb prioritást élvez.

– Talán azért, mert ha nem választod a Legendás lények gondozása tárgyat, sosem fogod tudni, hogy mi fán terem a pixi, és miért nem akarsz találkozni vele – mondja Anthony. – Visszatérhetnénk a thesztrálokra? Thesztrálok húzzák a kocsinkat!

– Amit csak Abby lát. Miért olvastál el egy olyan könyvet, amit csak ajánlottak, mikor a bűbájtant nem nyitottad ki egyszer sem? – kérdezi Georgina.

– A bűbájtankönyvünk unalmas – legyint Anthony. – És igenis olvastam, csak évekkel ezelőtt. A dédim pedig élve megnyúzna, ha nem fújnám kívülről a _Legendás állatok_ at, szóval nem olyan, mintha lenne más választásom.

És még csak zavarba se jön, amikor mind a hárman hitetlenkedve merednek rá. Anthony egy zseni, ijesztően az, és nehéz elhinni, hogy nem jegyez meg valamit első olvasásra.

(Már ha érdekli. Ha nem? Öt perc múlva úgy felejti el, mint aki sosem találkozott vele, és sajnos elég válogatós ilyen téren, szeszélyes zseni, és nem töri magát, ha úgy érzi, felesleges.)

– Te… – kezdi Abby.

– Te szereted azt a könyvet! – vádolja meg Georgina. – Azt az ötszáz oldalas állatgondozót!

Abby kicsit sajnálja, hogy arra a kötetre még mindig nem kerített sort, de egyszerűen riasztónak hatott az, hogy az igazgató írt hozzá előszót, amiben kötelező tudásnak titulálta, amivel _illik_ tisztában lenni, és ezt hosszan, tíz oldalakon keresztül… Valamennyire emlékszik az első év elején tartott beszédre, és az roppant tömör volt.

Nyilvánvalóan Dumbledore-nak is voltak korszakai.

– És ha igen? – védekezik Anthony. – Még mindig, thesztrálok!

A fiáker. A fiú az első, aki kiugrik, és tapogatózva megindul a rúd mentén, ahelyett, hogy a Roxfort bejárata felé venné az irányt.

– Abby, gyere, segíts! – utasítja, és azzal a lendülettel át is gyalogol a lóról lekászálódó Aidanen, anélkül, hogy észrevenné. – Merre vannak?

– Melletted – közli Abby a lehető legunottabb hangon.

– Gyere már, és hagyd békén Abbyt a láthatatlan lovakkal! – csattan fel Leanne. A következő pillanatban valószínűleg szeretné lenyelni a nyelvét, és ezzel együtt visszaszívni, amit mondott, vagy legalábbis kevésbé hangosan kiejteni a száján, mert több dolog is történik:

Egy: Anthony megtalálja a ló marját, és örömében felkiált. A látványt, ahogy a ló sötét „bőre" fityeg a csontjain, egyedül Abby tudja értékelni.

Kettő: Megan és Wayne ebben a pillanatban szállnak ki az utánuk következő kocsiból. És sajnos nem süketek. _És_ feltűnik nekik, ahogy Anthony roppant lelkesen tapogatja a levegőt a kocsi előtt, és ezt hangosan is közli a nagyvilággal.

Három: a thesztrált ez nem hatja meg, és továbbindul. És arrébb hessegeti Anthonyt a denevérszárnyával, mint valami különösen kellemetlen kölyköt, aminek az a következménye, hogy Anthony végigterül előttük, thesztráltalan szem számára egy láthatatlan erőtől hajtva, igencsak komikusan.

– Az mi volt? – kérdezi Megan izgatottan.

– Thesztrál – tápászkodik fel Anthony. – Thesztrálok húzzák a kocsikat.

– Önök pedig nem hagyják, hogy a munkájukat végezzék – förmed rájuk egy hang a bejárati ajtóból. – Befelé.

Egy pillanatra mind merednek Perselus Pitonra, aki az ellenfényben a szokásosnál is sötétebbnek és mogorvábbnak hat, és úgy mered rájuk, mintha azon gondolkozna, egyáltalán jók lesznek-e bájitalhozzávalónak, vagy ahhoz is selejtnek számítanak.

– Igenis, professzor – szalutál Wayne, és olyan gyorsan sprintel be az ajtón, hogy Pitonnak ideje sincs pontot levonnia tőle a majdnem-szemtelenségéért.

A többiek utána sietnek. Abby szinte érzi a professzor tekintetének szúrós súlyát a lapockái között, de amikor visszatekint, Piton professzor már újra az érkező fiákereket figyeli, és a legkevésbé se fest úgy, mint akit érdekel egy kupac másodéves.

– Biztos, hogy Potterék miatt van – sziszegi Anthony.

– Ez nem kérdés – válaszol Megan, aki melléjük csapódik. – _Mindig_ Potterék miatt ideges ennyire.

A Nagyterembe lépve Georgina és Anthony elbúcsúznak tőlük, a hugrabugos csapat pedig balra fordulva nekiáll keresni magának egy helyet. Susan az asztal közepe felől integet nekik, és Wayne épp akkor dobja le magát a lány melletti székre, így arra veszik az irányt. Hamarosan a teljes második évfolyam kisajátítja a területet, ahogy szép lassan megérkezik mindenki. Abby Leanne és Zacharias között talál helyet magának.

– Georgina remekül van még mindig – előzi meg a fiút, aki csak mogorván mered vissza rá. – Jól telt a nyara, rajong Lockhartért, és nem, nem beszéltünk rólad.

– Szerintetek van idő még odamenni egy autogramra? – suttogja Hannah, és a tanári asztal felé pislog, bár csak lopva, mintha bármelyik pillanatban lebukhatna.

– Biztosan! – pattan fel Megan túlságosan lelkesen, de ebben a pillanatban nyílik az ajtó, és a terem elcsendesedik. A lány félig hangos nyögéssel rogy vissza, amit szerencsére a gólyák valószínűleg nem hallanak, különben már legalább hárman ájultak volna ki a sorból, amilyen idegesnek tűnnek.

– Mi is ilyen sápadtak voltunk? – kérdezi Abby.

– Kit érdekel, Lockhart ül a tanári asztalnál! – sziszegi Megan. – Ez életem csúcspontja.

– Hamar ki fogsz égni – motyogja Zacharias, de azután a Teszlek Süveg dalolni kezd (teljesen más éneket, mint előző évben, bár a lényeg nem változik: bátor griffendélesek, okos hollóhátasok, ravasz mardekárosok, majd végül a jámbor hugrabugosok), és mindannyian félig udvarias érdeklődést mímelve hallgatják.

Őszintén szólva, egyszer elég volt, és ugyanazon téma borzasztóan hasonló interpretációja nem épp a legizgalmasabb. Különösen a _jámbor_ része. Főleg a jámbor része. A tavalyi hetedéves prefektusukba semmi jámborság nem szorult például, és valószínűleg az első bemutatkozását végigkáromkodta volna az elsőévesek előtt, ha teheti. De legalábbis kellően ingerültnek tűnt hozzá.

Idén csak kilenc elsőéves kerül a Hugrabugba, kettővel kevesebb, mint tavaly.

– Ez egy átok – motyogja Megan, ahogy az asztal végére bámul a gólyák felé. – Elvesztettünk egyet tavaly, ezért nem is kapunk többet idén.

– Butaság – vág hozzá egy szalvétagombócot az egyik harmadéves, Sisi. – Cedricék is nyolcan vannak, ahogy Gabrielék is. Ez nem azon múlik, hányan akarnak továbbtanulni.

Meganön látszik, nem hiszi el, hogy Sally-Anne távozása nem hagy megtörhetetlen átkot maga után.

* * *

Akár átok, akár nem, Sally-Anne neve a lakoma végéig megöli kissé a hangulatot.

* * *

Piton a beosztás végére se tér vissza. Ami lehet, hogy veszteség, mert mindenképp megérte volna látni az arcát, amikor Lockhart egy _elbűvölő_ mosoly kíséretében meghajolt a diákság előtt, azután egy csoport sikongó hetedéves lány felé kacsintott.

Azonban később felbukkan, túlságosan is elégedett arccal, és kisvártatva McGalagony professzor kíséretében távozik, később pedig Dumbledore professzor is elhagyja a termet.

Ez az a pont, ahol már mindenkinek sikerül összekapcsolnia Harry Potter és Ron Weasley feltűnő hiányát a tanárok viselkedésében felbukkanó anomáliával.

De igazán, ez amúgy sem egy nagy kihívás.

* * *

A következő beszélgetés zajlik le a Hugrabug _jámbor_ asztalánál:

– Öt galleont arra, hogy meleg – méri végig egy harmadéves lány Lockhartot, mire egyik barátnője megpróbálja fejbe verni a kiürült kupájával a „szentségkáromlás" miatt.

– Tartom – védi újdonsült tanárukat vele szemben egy másik.

A dolgok innentől kezdve gyorsan eszkalálódnak.

* * *

A lakoma után kis csapatuk az elsősöket beelőzve ér a klubhelyiségbe.

Abby nem biztos abban, miért ragadtak össze az este folyamán, de túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy komolyabban elgondolkodjon rajta. Épp csak ahhoz van ereje, hogy Leanne-nel együtt megtalálja újdonsült közös hálóhelyiségüket a folyosó végén, ami kisebb, mint a tavalyi, de harmadik lakó híján valamivel több hely jut így fejenként. Itt is van széles párkány az ablak alatt, ami jó. Leanne automatikusan a bal oldali ágyat választja, Abby a jobb oldali előtt álló bőröndhöz lép a tusolószerekért, aztán egy perc matatás után jön rá, hogy nem a saját ládájában kutakodik.

– Add fel – motyogja Leanne a párnájába. – Minek akarsz zuhanyozni egyáltalán?

Abby immár fél perce dolgozza fel a tényt, hogy a láda, amiben keresgél, az nem az övé, ami azt jelenti, hogy a másikban kéne folytatnia a kutatást.

– Csak – préseli ki magából.

* * *

A zuhany sajnos felébreszti valamennyire, így Mashának dőlve előkotorja a jegyzetét az idei évre.

A lista, ha lehet, még használhatatlanabb, mint tavaly. Nem elég, hogy Abby elbizonytalanodik az óriáskígyóban (kétszer), de a macskás dolog is fura, és olyan hasznavehetetlen apróságokra emlékszik biztosan, hogy szíve szerint sikítva futna ki a világból.

 _ **TK:**_

 _ **valami könyv? írásos dolog**_

 _ **madár, óriáskígyó (**_ _ **̶?̶ ̶), terem kígyókkal, pókok, valaki macska lesz? (anime referencia,**_ _ **lehet téves**_ _ **)**_

 _ **igazgatói iroda (jelszó: citromos bigyó? orosz vs. angol)**_

 _ **repülő autó**_

 _ **félbolond professzor**_

 _ **interaktív akácfa**_

 _ **valami Mardekárról**_

 _ **TÁMADÁSOK -**_ _ **̶s̶e̶n̶k̶i̶ ̶s̶e̶m̶ ̶h̶a̶l̶ ̶m̶e̶g̶?̶ ̶ (és az előző év?)**_

 _ **Még mindig, mi a főgonosz neve**_

Az utolsó pontot egyfajta makacs tagadásként írta oda még anno. Azóta biztos benne, hogy írott formában valószínűleg fellelhető valamelyik modern történelemkönyv apróbetűs lábjegyzetében (sok-sok figyelmeztetéssel kísérve), de még nem szedte össze hozzá a kellő motivációt, hogy ténylegesen is utánajárjon.

(De benne kell lennie. Máskülönben mi értelme _sosem_ kimondani? Ha nincs feljegyzés, és senki se szólítja úgy, a végén nem marad senki, aki emlékezne rá. Kivéve, ha aa jelenleg névtelen főgonosznak ez a célja.)

Utoljára átböngészi a jegyzetet, hosszan tűnődik a listán, ami számára határozottan használhatatlan, hiszen még az utolsó előtti pontban se igazán bízik, és inkább lesatírozta még előző év végén a következményt, majd kis tétovázás után odabiggyeszti zárójelben Mardekár neve mellé:

 _ **Roxfort történetét újraolvasni!**_

Valamit elfelejtett. Nyilván. De talán lesz még bőven ideje arra, hogy eszébe jusson.

 _Amúgy is, biztos a repülő autó volt az_ , gondolja, és kihúzza a negyedik pontot a listáról.

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _1\. A vonatútnak körülbelül másfél alternatív változata jött létre még pluszban ennek a fejezetnek a megírása során. Mindkettőnek indokolt volt a léte, és mindkettőt kihúztam, mert ez az ok nem volt elég súlyos ahhoz, hogy tovább nyújtsam az eseményt, és kihagyjak egy remek spontán alkalmat hugrabugos csapatépülésre. Ellenben lehet, felteszem -re legalább az egyiket, amelyiket nem fogom használni más szituációban a későbbiekben._

 _2\. A_ Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük _jelenlétét nem igazán tudom máshogy magyarázni az előszó fényében, minthogy egy kötelező ismertetőkönyv, ami nem kapcsolódik egyik tárgy tananyagához sem ugyan, de a tanári kar úgy ítélte meg, hogy szükséges a tanulók számára egy példány, mint egy kötelező kötet, amit erősen ajánlott elolvasni. Az eredetileg kiadott kábé 80 oldalas könyvecskét referenciának használom. Úgy képzelem, hogy Newt (Göthe) simán írt egy lexikonnyi lényről részletes kezelési útmutatót. :)_


	13. Második év II

**Második év**

 **II. rész**

Megan egy _Lumos_ fényénél lapozgatja a Hannahtól kölcsönkért _Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük_ könyvet. Cseppet sem érzi magát fáradtnak, pedig tapasztalatból tudja, ha nem nyugszik meg és fekszik le aludni, másnap Susan egy locsolónyi vízzel kelti majd fel.

Az említett lány csípőre tett kézzel, mogorván áll az ágya mellett.

– _Jones_ – szól olyan hangsúllyal, amilyet Megan anyja szokott használni, ha egy szem lánya valami olyan szintű hülyeséget csinál, mint a házuk felgyújtása. – Lefekvés.

– Várj egy kicsit – válaszol, fel se pillantva a lapokból. – Mindjárt megtalálom.

– Miért adtad oda neki? – vádolja Susan Hannaht. Az csak szégyenlős mosoly kíséretében vállat von, és inkább kíváncsian bekucorodik Megan mellé az ágyra, és a válla felett les bele a könyvbe.

– Thesztrálok? – olvassa fel hangosan, amikor Megan egy győzedelmes nyikkanás kíséretében megtorpan. – Miért?

– Anthony Goldstein szerint ezek húzzák a kocsit. Azta, ez nagyon menőn néz ki – bök az illusztrációra.

Susan még mindig csípősen mered rájuk, Hannah viszont fintorog, ahogy a csontvázszerű, denevérszárnyas lovak békésen legelésző képére tekint.

– Örülök, hogy nem látjuk őket – mondja őszintén.

– De miért nem… ó. – Megan szeme tágra nyílik, ahogy tovább olvas. – Ó – ismétli.

A hangjában van valami, ami még talán Susan rosszallását is elmossa egy pillanatra, legalábbis a lány közelebb húzódik a többiekhez.

– Mi? Mi az? – bámul Hannah is a könyvbe.

Megan villámgyorsan futja tovább a bekezdést, de a könyv részletessége ellenére se kínál semmi hasznosat – nem mintha lenne mit. Ez egy elég egyértelmű ténymegállapítás, nincs mit fejtegetni rajta, a további szöveg csak a teóriákat tartalmazza, vajon _miért_ ilyenek a thesztrálok, miért csak…

– Ó – mondja Hannah is, ahogy valószínűleg odaér ahhoz a részhez. – _Ó._ Gondolod, hogy Goldstein…

– Ti meg miről beszéltek? – bámul rájuk Susan. Megan szó nélkül tolja elé a könyvet és bök rá egy bekezdésre az oldal alján.

A thesztrált csak azok láthatják, akik láttak valakit meghalni, áll a könyvben. Szó szerint, akik _találkoztak_ a halállal.

– Ó – mondja halkan Susan is. Majd mély levegőt vesz, és becsukja a könyvet, ügyet se vetve Megan felháborodott pillantására. – Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy Goldstein látott valakit meghalni.

– Máshogy honnan tudná, hogy mi húzza a kocsikat? – kérdezi Hannah. – Hollóhátas. És okos.

– Azért mert hollóhátas – kotyog Megan.

– Azért hollóhátas, mert okos – pontosít Susan fáradtan. Számtalanszor lejátszották már ezt az érvet, de Megan még mindig nem érti, miért nem mindegy, melyik következik melyikből. – És ha így is van, és látott valakit meghalni, akkor se tartozik ránk. De az is lehet, hogy nem ő látta, hanem valaki más.

– Ki, Leanne? Abby? _Smith?_

– _Bárki_ – zárja le a vitát Susan. – Most pedig ünnepélyesen megígérem, ha nem bírsz holnap felkelni, extra adag vizet kapsz.

Megan fintorog. Megvárja, amíg Hannah és Susan visszajut a saját ágyába, és csak ezután suttog egy _Nox_ ot – mert ő rendes, Susannal ellentétben, aki ijesztően reggeli személy, esténként pedig néha olyan, mint egy hárpia. Közben folyamatosan a thesztrálokon jár az agya, és azon, mégis hogy jött rá Anthony. Ő látta, vagy más? Még csak tizenkét évesek, hihetetlennek tűnik, hogy ő lássa ezeket a lovakat, és a gondolattól, hogy mégis így van, Megan gyomra kellemetlen görcsbe rándul.

– Ne gondolkodj hangosan! – csattan fel Susan a szoba másik végéről.

– Ehehe – nevet kínosan Megan. – Bocs?

Megan úgy dönt, idén nyomozni fog.

(– Nem, nem fogsz – hörög Susan, és a puffanásból ítélve feláldozta a párnáját, ami azonban a szoba közepe táján veszthetett lendületet és célt. – Nem fogsz beletiporni a magánéletükbe és tönkretenni a terveimet.

Susan tervei egy egységes évfolyamról szólnak. Eddig Leanne és Abby fantasztikusan szabotálták, szóval idén drasztikusabb módszerekhez kénytelen folyamodni a hatalom megszerzése érdekében…

– És ne beszélj erről úgy, mintha valami őrült megalomániás lennék!

– Tudod te egyáltalán, mit jelent az a szó?)

* * *

Előző évben nem volt nyolc-harmincas órájuk, de ez idén változik. Amint arra rájönnek, amikor Nicola Dodworth, újdonsült prefektus tapintatosan rájuk töri az ajtót.

– Ébresztő, nulladik órások! – süvölti. – Vagy el fogtok késni! Az elsősök is hamarabb keltek, mint ti!

– Mert az elsősöket nem hagyjátok ilyenkor aludni! – üvölt vissza neki valaki két ajtóval arrébb. – Fogd be a szád, Dodworth, vagy bájitaltanon patkánybelet tömök bele!

– Akkor Piton élve megnyúz! Te leszel a következő bájital hozzávaló! A koponyádat fogja üstnek használni!

– Szarok rá, csak _kussolj!_

– Köszönjük, felébredtünk – csapja be Leanne a lány orra előtt az ajtót.

Nicola Dodworth olyannyira sikeres, hogy az összes lányt felébreszti. Senki sem boldog – rajta kívül. Abby kómásan kitántorog az ágyából, és igyekszik előbányászni egy tiszta talárt, miközben Leanne törülközőt szerezve kibattyog a fürdőbe.

Az órarendjeik az ajtóra erősítve várják őket, és nem ígérnek semmi jót. A hétfő még elmegy, de a kedd egy halál a Piton-McGalagony kombinációval, és aki kitalálta, hogy az aznapot mágiatörténelemmel kezdjék, amit egy dupla bájitaltan követ a hollóhátasokkal – na, annak a koponyájában kéne főzőcskézni.

– Van ma óránk Lockharttal! – visít Megan. – Igen!

– Muhahaha – egészíti ki Masha kötelességtudóan. – Mind meghaltok! Mind!

Abby valamiért úgy érzi, csak félig viccel.

(A legkellemetlenebb mégis az, hogy nincs olyan nap, ami kellő szabadidőt biztosítana csütörtök reggel. Vagy bármelyik reggel.)

(Még kellemetlenebb, hogy repülésórák sincsenek többé, valamint úgy tűnik, vagy a péntek délutánt áldozza be, vagy szerdait. Hajlik a péntek délutánra.)

* * *

Kiderül, hogy rögtön reggeli után van szerencséjük összefutni Lockharttal.

– Lemaradtatok Weasley rivallójáról – pletykál Ernie vidáman.

– Weasley kapott egy rivallót? – vigyorog Roger. – Csak nem a tegnapi misztikus érkezésük miatt?

– Ellopta a családi autót, azzal repültek. Az anyja nagyon ki volt akadva miatta.

Abbynek fogalma sincs, mi az a rivalló, így felírja a képzeletbeli listájára, aztán le is radírozza, miután Leanne szépen suttogva elmagyarázza, hogy egy kiabáló levélről van szó.

Az Attrakció – avagy Potterék triója – öt perc múlva esnek be, kicsivel a griffendéles mag után. Abby a megszokott stratégiával navigálná magát a tőlük eső legtávolabbi helyre, várva, hogy Leanne és Georgina majd felbukkan, amikor utóbbi megragadja a karját.

– Az ott Lockhart?

Az ott Lockhart. Bimba professzorral. Abby véleménye szerint házvezető tanáruk nem fest úgy, mint aki repes a boldogságtól, amiért egy híres ember kétméteres hatósugarán belülre került, Lockhart azonban nem veszi magára, bizonyítva ezzel, hogy a hírességek élete is „vagy megszoksz vagy megszöksz" alapon működik, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ők az a tényező, amiről szó van.

Különben is, Abbynek nem sok ideje akad ezen gondolkodni, mivel Bimba professzor bejelenti, hogy a hármas számú üvegházban dolgoznak, és hát… ez kicsit többet ígér, mint a tavalyi kedvesebb növények ápolgatása.

Aztán… mandragóra.

Abby a fülvédőjét szorongatva – rózsaszín és bolyhos, mivel már csak olyan maradt a számára – mereszti a szemét arra a cserépre, ami új lakhelyéül szolgál az óra témájának, és még mindig nem biztos benne, hogy mit lát. Egy baba, Bimba professzor kezében egy csúnya, ráncos, gyökérszerű, valódi tündérbaba van, a tündérek legvéresebb értelmében, és épp a cserépbe gyömöszöli be. Abby nem nagyon foglalkozott eddig mitológiával, de minimális szinten ismeri a meséket – nem a Disney-féle tündérporos-pálcikás-varázslatos szépítéseket, hanem az igaziakat –, és ez az élő gyökércsecsemő valamiért a váltott gyermekeket juttatja az eszébe. Talán ilyeneket hagytak a tündérek a kiságyakban, amikor elvitték az igazi csecsemőket…

Ekkor jön rá, hogy a mandragóra nem néma. Biztos benne, hogy nem kéne hallania, de mintha víz alól jönne az az éktelen, fájdalmas sivítás, ami a következő pillanatban olyan erővel hasít a fülébe, hogy összekoccannak tőle a fogai, megszédül, és kénytelen megragadni az előtte álló asztalt. Kis híján magára borítja, ahogy próbál állva maradni.

Granger azt mondta, aki meghallja a mandragóra sikolyát, azonnal meghal. Abby sápadtan remegve bámul hol Bimba professzorra, aki épp friss földet hány a cserépbe, hol Mashára, Aikóra és Aidanre – és tudja, tisztán érzi, hogy ez a hang csak szűrve jut el hozzá, társain keresztül, ki tudja, milyen varázslat útján. A rémület fojtogatja, mert ők nem úgy festenek, mint akiket befolyásol – inkább mintha egyáltalán nem is hallanák.

Csak Abby hallja ezt a fájdalmas, fejhangon sivító hangot, ami mintha lassan pépessé morzsolná az agyát és a beleit.

Aztán a hang elhallgat, fokozatosan, ahogy egyre több föld kerül rá, zokogássá enyhül, majd lecsendesedik, és Bimba professzor jelzi, minden rendben, levehetik a fülvédő.

– Mivel a mi mandragóráink még csak palántakorban vannak, a sikolyuk még nem halálos (*) – mondja a tanárnő, Abby pedig nem bírja tovább, kirohan az üvegházból.

Kint a sarokig jut el, mielőtt térdre bukva kiadja magából a reggelit, ezután azonban még sokáig remegve, szárazon öklendezik. A nyelvén az íz borzalmas, a gyomorsav és epe marja a torkát. Aiko keze simul izzadt homlokára, ami azonban képtelen eltörölni a megaláztatás érzését, amikor Georgina és Leanne utána jönnek, és Bimba professzor is kijön ellenőrizni.

Ez… kínos. Nagyon. Abby szeretne a föld alá süllyedni.

– Valószínűleg nem takart pontosan a fülvédő – mondja Bimba professzor. A hangjában kivehető az aggodalom. – A mandragóra sikolya ilyen korban még csak ájulást okoz, ez azonban nem kellemes folyamat.

A három lány rámered.

– Úgy érti, professzor, hogy fájdalmas? – krákog Abby rekedten.

– Az ájulás egyben védekezés is – mondja Bimba. – A fájdalomtól ájul el az ember. Szeretném, ha elmennél most Madam Pomfreyhoz a gyengélkedőre. Mondd el neki, mi történt, pontosan, minden tünettel. Ez fontos.

– Elkísérjük – mondja azonnal Leanne.

– Jól érzem magam – állítja Abby azonnal. Valóban, a görcsök oldódnak, a feje pedig már nem hasogat. Inkább csak az emléke fájdalmas, a hányás és a rossz közérzet. Az ájulás tényleg kellemesebb lett volna.

Mintegy cáfolatként megbillen, és kis híján elterül a saját hányásában. A bűz az orrát facsarja, kitörölhetetlenül. A tanárnő egy pálcaintéssel eltünteti a _teljesítményét_ , és olyan őszinte szkepticizmus ül ki az arcára, amilyet Abby még sosem látott tőle.

– Mivel ez egy fontos vizsgaanyag, lesz lehetőséged bepótolni a leckét, még a szombaton – vigasztalja Bimba professzor, kissé félreértve Abby szorgalmát. – És csak az egyikőtök kísérheti el.

Georgina és Leanne összenéznek.

– Kő-papír-olló? – javasolja Abby.

– Fogalmam sincs, mi az – mondja Georgina. – Olyan, mint a kő-köpeny-pálca?

Kiderül, hogy igen. Teljesen olyan. Nagyjából. Georgina nyer, és mielőtt Leanne visszavágót követelhetne, Bimba professzor torkát köszörülve jelzi, hogy ideje visszamennie az órára.

(Abby a lépcső tájékán jön rá, hogy a lábai valójában még mindig zselé módjára viselkednek. Georginán látszik, ha rajta múlna, a hátán cipelné fel, csak haladjanak már.)

* * *

Abby életében először jár a gyengélkedőn.

Madam Pomfrey kezébe nyom egy üvegcsét egy rossz ízű bájitallal, majd ráparancsol, hogy maradjon nyugton, miközben végighallgatja a lány meséjét az eseményekről, majd megvizsgálja valamilyen varázslattal a fejét és a hasát. Abby ezt alig érzi, mindössze egy könnyű, meleg simításként borul rá a mágia, és próbál nem összerázkódni, mivel az egész procedúra kellemes helyett inkább _csiklandozza._

– Minden évben van, aki elájul – puffog alig hallhatóan Madam Pomfrey. – Miért nem tudják ellenőrizni a fülvédőt? Miért nem tudják _kivenni_ a tananyagból a mandragórákat?

De azért elengedi Abbyt mágiatörténet előtt.

(Bár azért az óráért igazán nem lenne kár.)

* * *

Tudja, hogy jól tette fel a fülvédőt. Természetesen jól tette fel. Ez… ezt Masháék jelenléte okozta.

És ez nagyon ijesztő.

– A következő mandragórás órára nem jöhettek – mondja nekik csendesen.

– Nem hallottunk semmit. – Aidan az arcát fürkészi.

– Én viszont igen – válaszolja Abby, és nem fogja kínosan érezni magát. A hányás pont elég volt, annál ma már nincs lejjebb. – És _tudom_ , hogy helyettetek hallottam. Szóval… vagy szereztek fülvédőt, vagy kint maradtok.

– Nem áll jól a rózsaszín – mondja Masha. – Sem a bolyhos.

Megkönnyebbülés lenne, hogy nem nyit vitát, ha nem volna nyilvánvaló, hogy csak amiatt bólintott rá, mert őt is kiborította az eset.

* * *

Az osztály nagy része megvásárolta Lockhart összes kötetét. Abby az egyetlen példányával szíve szerint beülne a leghátsó sorba, de Potter és barátai befoglalták, így választhat: vagy az első sorba ül le, hogy távol legyen tőlük, ellenben feltűnjön a tanárnak, hogy nincs minden kötete meg, vagy kockáztassa, hogy Potterék „hatáskörében" tölt egy tanórányi időt.

Végül Leanne menti meg a döntéstől, elrángatja a második sorig, mivel Megan lelkes kiskutyaként befoglalta az elsőt, Hannah szemrebbenés nélkül ül mellé, Susan pedig egy kényszeredett sóhaj kíséretében követi őket, bár kipirult arcából ítélve annyira mégsem bánhatja a dolgot.

– Hol a többi könyved? – pislog rá Georgina.

– Nem vettem meg – ásít Abby. – Nem igazán tetszett a sztorija.

– Hányszor kell még elmondani, ez nem _kalandregény_ , vagy minek hívtad; ez megtörtént eseteket és használható módszereket dolgoz fel!

– Tanmese – biccent Abby komolyan. – Mint a _Piroska és a farkas._

Lockhart ebben a pillanatban kezd cikornyás beszédbe elért eredményeiről, majd oszt ki dolgozatot a tanév elején. Abby egy pillanatig reménykedni kezd – lehet, hogy egy bájgúnár, de felmérés óra elején, biztos kíváncsi, milyen szinten állnak, ez egy elég felelősségteljes és megfontolt lépés –, aztán meglátja az első kérdést:

 _1\. Mi Gilderoy Lockhart kedvenc színe? (*)_

Abby nem hisz a szemének. Belelapoz. Masha a válla fölött bámul egy darabig, majd összeroskad a nevetéstől, és kis híján megöli magát a levegőhiány miatt.

 _23\. Melyik ház tagja volt Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _24\. Mi Gilderoy Lockhart legnagyobb félelme?_

 _25\. Melyik kitüntetésére a legbüszkébb Gilderoy Lockhart, és miért?_

 _26\. Mi volt az az 1989-es esemény Gilderoy Lockhart munkásságában, amely több száz ember életét változtatta meg?_

– A berlini fal ledöntése – bök rá Aidan, valószínűleg direkt félreértve a kérdést.

– Szerintem nem erre gondolt – jegyzi meg Aiko a papírt vizsgálva. – Ennek mi köze a sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez?

– Se… semmi – vihog Masha, még mindig levegő után hörögve. – Az é… az égvilágon… semmi.

Abby azért odaírja a falat, azután oldalra pislogva felméri a terepet. Leanne keze remeg, a pergamenlapokat tintapacák díszítik, és az őszinte hitetlenség szinte ráfagyott az arcára. Georgina a kérdéseket pörgeti át sokadjára.

– Nincs olyan kérdés, amiben nem szerepel a neve – motyogja. – Merlinre, _nincs olyan kérdés, amiben…_

– Felfogtuk – vág vissza Leanne. – Szerinted nem látom? Mi ez?! Abby, te meg mit írtál a harmincnyolcashoz?

– Semmit – válaszolja őszintén Abby. A berlini falon kívül egyikhez sem írt semmit.

– Hölgyeim – lép melléjük Lockhart, és villant egy _elbűvölően_ jóindulatúmosolyt. – Nincs sugdolózás. A dolgozatot önállóan kell megoldani.

Georgina és Leanne elpirul – biztos van annak valami súlya, ha egy híresség szól rá a boszorkányra, hogy nincs duma órán. Abby üres tekintettel mered vissza tanárra, aki, mint kiderült, annyiban nem tér el a személyzet többi tagjától, hogy tudomást se vesz erről.

Rendben. Úgy tűnik, Mrs. Goldstein könyvei remekül fognak jönni a későbbiekben, ha a felmérések és tudásanyag hasonló szellemiségben fog zajlani. Mert mi ez? Ez a brit minőségi varázsló-oktatás? A legjobb iskola, amit kínálni tud a rendszer egy boszorkánynak?

Abby ezzel talán együtt tud élni.

Hiszi naivan, amíg Lockhart meg nem próbálja őket legyilkolni a tudomány nevében, egy ketrecnyi kelta tündérmanó segítségével.

* * *

– A kelta tündérmanók nem halálosak – állítja Anthony később.

– Kombináld őket Mashával – mondja Abby. – Meg egy fejfájással.

Anthony egy pillanatra elgondolkozik.

– Rendben – egyezik bele. – _Így_ talán van némi negatív hatása az élettartamra. Sőt… az ott egy ősz hajszál?

– Kabbe. Ó. Mellesleg van egy új társunk. Anthony, köszönj szépen Aidannek…

* * *

(Anthony mellesleg önkényesen a szerda délutánt választja ki, mint a csütörtök reggel alternatívája.)

(Hogy mikor léptette elő magát a fiú abba a pozícióba, ahol már hozhat döntés ilyen dolgokról, rejtély. Az se világos, mikor lett hirtelen a kétheti alkalomból heti rendszeresség, de Anthonynak látszólag tervei vannak, és nem hajlandó lemondani róluk. Ezekbe a tervekbe pedig sajnos a heti egy alkalom beletartozik. Először persze ez Abbynek nem esik le.)

(Igazából nyilvánvalóvá csak szeptember végén válik, de ez részletkérdés.)

* * *

Aiko szokás szerint befagyasztja a terem padlóját, és ezúttal beltéri havazást gyakorol. Masha a székeket próbálja mozgatni, miközben Aidan hol őt, hol Aikót lesi, majd próbál rájönni, ő mit is tehet a valósággal. Nem annyira szilárd, mint Masha, se annyira nyilvánvalóan mágikus, mint Aiko, de van benne valami, ami miatt utóbbihoz áll közelebb.

Abby és Anthony átvonulnak a tanári szoba részébe, mivel egy dolog a működő melegítőbűbáj, és egy másik az Aiko okozta sarki klíma.

Először a pálcatok rejtelmeire próbálnak rájönni közösen – ez csak egy egyszerű tok a pálcás kézzel ellenkező csuklón, nincs olyan, hogy egy váratlan csuklómozdulattal az ember kezébe csusszan a pálca, mint a nagyon steampunk beütésű modern westernekben a fegyver. Az egész mindössze annyiból áll, hogy kihúzza a másik csuklójából, de a boltos valami olyat magyarázott, hogy az alkar belső felén kell elhelyezni a pálcát, ami természetesen egyiküknek se kényelmes. A külső félen azonban furcsa, mindig átfordulna az egész tok az alsóra.

Anthony mágiát gyanít.

– Miért akarna mindenképp ugyanazon az oldalon maradni bármi áron? – sziszegi.– Mellesleg, szerintem Leanne és Georgina nem sokáig fogják már eltűrni, hogy kimaradjanak a titkos gyűléseinkből.

– Tudom – von vállat Abby, akinek nem kerülte el a figyelmét az ebéd után két barátjuk arckifejezése.

Aggódik. Egy dolog Anthony és a véletlen felfedezése, és egy másik, amikor önként avat be másokat. Igyekszik nem végiggondolni a szituációt, mert a gyomra csak összeszorul a kezdődő pániktól, és erre még semmi szükség, ha egyszer meg sem történt igazán.

– És nekünk is beszélnünk kéne Aidanről.

– Rendben – egyezik bele Abby, és meglepően nagylelkűnek érzi magát. – ?it akarsz beszélni róla?

– Sejted, mit jelent még egy? – kérdezi a fiú.

Ó, Abby nagyon jól sejti. Masha reakciója mindkét esetben, a szilánkos érzés, a plusz emlékek, ahogy mindannyian tudják, Masha, Aiko és Aidan csupán megtestesülései egy-egy részletnek, ami nincs a helyén, és emiatt Abby olyan, akár egy rosszul összeragasztott váza, lyukas részekkel, mert bizonyos darabok nem ott vannak, ahová tartozniuk kéne, máshol pedig nem illeszkednek tökéletesen. A víz kifolyik a vázából, a növény pedig elszárad, ha nem javítják meg.

Abby jobban fél a javítástól, mint attól, hogy tovább csökken az elmeállapota.

– Igen – válaszol hát, de nem hajlandó többet mondani.

Abby Williams. Walesből. Ebből a világból. A másiknak jelenleg nincs értelme.

Fogalma sincs, hogyan gyógyuljon meg, de azt sem akarja, hogy ez a gyógyulás azt jelentse, elveszíti a barátait. Még ha barátai egy-egy részei önmagának.

Jól van. Tökéletesen van.

Anthony nem szívesen hagyja rá, de megteszi. Mindig megteszi.

Bár nem valószínű, hogy sokáig eltűri még.

* * *

A gyilkossági kísérletnek híre megy – nehéz eltitkolni, ha tucatnyi törött ablak tátong a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanteremben és környékén.

Lockhart profi reklámmosollyal hagyja figyelmen kívül Leanne és Georgina kiábrándult pillantásait.

– Hogy történhetett ilyesmi? – motyogja előbbi vacsoránál. – _Hogyan._

– Ez csak félreértés – bizonygatja Megan, az eddig jellemző hév és magabiztosság azonban hiányzik a hangjából, mintha csak önmaga ócska utánzata lenne. – Erőfelmérés, hogy tudnánk boldogulni. És _mind megbuktunk._

– Beleértve Lockhartot is. Ugyanúgy az asztal alatt bujkált, mint mi. – Susan mintegy végszóként vet még egy sötét pillantást a tanári asztal felé.

Abby nem emlékszik, volt-e valaha ennyire fárasztó napja. Még el se kezdődött igazán a tanév, de már kiütötte őt egy mandragóra, megtámadta egy rajnyi tündér, fáj a csuklója, és valamiért úgy érzi, ez innentől csak rosszabb lesz.

(Azt se tudja, hogy mióta mindenki ilyen puszipajtás a hugrabugos évfolyamon. A közös étkezések kezdenek egy nyomasztó dologgá válni, pedig ez még csak a második nap.)

* * *

Nem lesz rosszabb.

A dupla bűbájtan például a titkos Hollóhát-Hugrabug ellentét keltette szolid gyűlölethullámok között telik. Masha tintatartókat borogat a régi idők emlékére, MacDougal (az egyik) rögtön Megant vádolja. Megan védekezik. MacDougal (a másik) majdnem megátkozza. Vagy próbálkozik vele. Flitwick professzor mindkét félnek büntetőmunkát oszt ki, majd a kollektív bűnhődés jegyében még pontot is von le.

Masha felborít még egy tintatartót.

Csak a rend kedvéért.

* * *

A thesztrálok egy érdekes lábjegyzet maradna az év elejéhez, ha nem lenne Megan Jones, és az átkozott kíváncsisága.

Mondhat Susan akármit, a kérdés marad: ki látja a thesztrálokat? És legfőképp: _miért?_

Megan Jones egy hetet se bír ki. Szombaton akcióba lendül.

* * *

Aznap Abby leckét pótol. Szigorúan Masha, Aiko és Aidan mentes övezetben.

A fülvédő szorosan tapad a fejére, Bimba professzor külön ellenőrizte, ami kínos volt, és Abby szíve szerint elsüllyedt volna a föld mélyére. Georgina mellette nem törődik a külvilággal, és rávicsorog a mandragórára, amikor kirántja a földből.

Abby nem lesz rosszul. Ez egy igazán szép haladás.

Maga az óra viszonylagos nyugalomban telik, nem zavarja meg semmi a mandragórákon kívül, amikről kiderül, hogy így, némán egész vicces jelenség, a maguk groteszk, mindennek ellentmondó létezésükkel. Túlságosan emberi a külsejük ahhoz, hogy életük végén feldarabolják őket. Az egész nagyon morbid.

(Georgina morog, amiért a mandragóra egy marék sárral bombázta meg az átültetés miatt. Egyenesen a szájába.)

(A mandragórának a maga gyökérarcával ezután meglepően győzedelmes képet sikerült vágnia. Georgina valószínűleg lefejezte volna az ásóval, ha Bimba professzor nem figyeli őket árgus szemekkel.)

(…)

(…)

(De miért halálos a sikolyuk?!)

Óra után a következő megálló a könyvtár, ahogy az tavaly is volt. Anthony időközben összegyűjtött egy kupac könyvet, és Leanne-nel tárgyalják át, melyik legyen a következő hónap célpontja.

– És ez? – bök rá a lány éppen egy könyvre, amikor odaérnek. Kék borítójú könyvre. Ez egy ritka szín a csupa bőrborításosan barna kötet mellett.

– Ahhoz előbb szét kéne szednünk a szerkezeti bűbájokat ebből – tol elő egy háromszor vastagabb kötetet Anthony. – És megérteni. És lehet, hogy hónapok múlva sikerülne felfognunk, nekem biztosan, de nincs kedvem egyvalamivel foglalkozni.

Georgina csak egy pillanatra torpan meg. Abby megérti, miért, az első másodpercben ő is _három_ személyt várt. Elfelejtette… nos, nem igazán, de mégis. Reflexszerűen.

– Miért nem a házit csináljátok először? – kérdezi inkább gyorsan.

– Flitwick – bök egy stócra Leanne. – McGalagony – mutat egy másikra. – Piton – emel fel végezetül egy lapot.

– Ezek csak vázlatok – néz rá Abby, és elkezdi előpakolni a cuccait.

– Mert Anthony el akar kezdeni valami könyvet átnyálazni.

– Eddig nem tiltakoztál – motyogja a fiú. – Tehát: gyakorolhatunk sötét varázslatok kivédését, mert Lockhart nyilvánvalóan nem fog semmit csinálni, ha rajta múlik…

– Még csak két óránk volt! – csattan fel Georgina és Leanne túlságosan is nagy egyetértésben, és feleannyira se meggyőzve. – Ebből nem vonhatsz le következtetéseket – teszi hozzá az utóbbi.

–… van még a Lumos-projektünk, egy túlságosan is bonyolult szerkezeti mágiás projekt, valamint újabb háztartási bűbájok…

– Nem – vág közbe Georgina. – _Nem, nem és még egyszer: nem._

De Anthonyt nem lehet kizökkenteni:

–… végezetül pedig ez itt – paskolja meg a Biblia vastagságú kódexet, ami leginkább emberölésre alkalmas.

A foltos borítója alapján használták is arra.

– Ez? – kérdezi óvatosan Abby, de nem ér hozzá.

– Ez – bólint Anthony. – Sok-sok hasznos bűbáj. A címe szerint ezer. Szomorú módon, laponként egy, de legalább illusztrált pálcamozdulatokkal. Ezer hasznos trükk és bűbáj, az ébresztéstől a tűzmentes tűzig.

– És mi lenne, ha először a házit tudnánk le, mint mindig? – érdeklődik Abby, a következő pillanatban pedig egy kéz csap le az asztalra, kis híján felborítva a tintásüvegét. Egy másodpercig azt hiszi, Masha talált egy új módot, amivel zavarhatja őket, de nem, ez csak Megan, gyilkos tekintettel, akit Roger Malone próbál a karjánál fogva elrángatni.

– Bocsi, bocsi – mondja még a fiú, kínos mosoly kíséretében. – Már itt sem vagyunk!

– De _itt vagyunk!_ – vicsorog Megan. – Te! Honnan tudtad, hogy thesztrálok húzzák a kocsikat?

Anthony a felé szegeződő ujjra pislog, és képtelen érzékelni a veszélyt.

– Ööö – mondja. – Olvastam a könyvben?

– De honnan tudtad, hogy a kocsik nem maguktól mozognak? Honnan tudtad, hogy láthatatlan lovak húzzák?

Abbynek valahogy az az érzése, hogy meg fogja bánni, mégis megszólal:

– Én láttam őket _–_ mondja, fel se nézve a bájitaltankönyvből. Piton két láb esszét akar jövő hétre egyetlen bájital hozzávalóról, amiről regényt lehetne írni, és még fogalma sincs, hogy fogja röviden és tömören összefoglalni az egészet úgy, hogy az kimerítően lefedje a valóságot.

Néha úgy érzi, tök mindegy, mit csinál, az úgyis hiányos lesz. A letargia ilyenkor megállíthatatlanul kúszik végig a gerincén, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg be nem fejezi a házit. A tény marad, mindig akad vele probléma, de legalább nem kell többet foglalkoznia a témával egy ideig.

Csend. Amikor felnéz, csak azt látja, Megan úgy mered rá, mintha most találkoztak volna először, és Abby a világ legütősebb bemutatkozásával indított volna. Anthony a tenyerébe temeti az arcát, és látszik rajta, hogy igyekszik elsüllyedni. A többiek Abbyhez hasonló értetlenséggel merednek kettejük jelenségére, mivel erre épeszű magyarázat nem igen akad.

– Te… látod a thesztrálokat? – hebeg Megan, és elcsuklik a hangja.

Ez az első rossz jel.

– Aha – mondja Abby, és úgy dönt, az a legbiztosabb, ha többet nem néz fel. Tényleg. Túl sok ember, túl sok, és Megan minimum egy tömeg.

Ha nem vesz tudomást róla, akkor talán békén hagyja majd?

– De…

– Megan! – csattan fel élesen Anthony. Hangereje túllépi a Madam Cvikker által engedélyezett szintet, minimum jó pár decibellel. – Hagyd békén!

Megan nem hagyja békén Abbyt. Megragadja a kezét, és hevesen így szól:

– El kell mennünk megnézni őket.

– Megan, _nem_ – sziszegi Roger.

– Megan, de! – kiáltja Masha vidáman. – Igen! Menjetek ki, kölykök, ne poshadjatok bent ebben a száraz, poros helyiségben. Csontvázlovak! Akciósan, csak itt, csak most!

Hosszú szoknyája szegélyével három pergament sikerül lesepernie a földre, de a tintatartó továbbra is a helyén. Szerencsére.

– Menj – mondja Abby. – Én maradok.

– De te látod őket. Muszáj…

– Hess – inti le Georgina. – Zavarod a koncentrálásunkat. Mi ugyanis _tanulnánk._

– Ez egy hugrabugos ügy, ne szólj bele! – vicsorít Megan.

Kár. A következő, amire Abby eszmél, az az, ahogy Leanne-nel együtt villámgyorsan csomagolják össze a cuccukat, Anthony már lelécelt az ezer hasznos bűbájos kötetével, mintha sose ismerte volna őket, Madam Cvikker pedig viharos tekintettel közelít a veszekedők felé.

Ilyenkor jobb menekülni, Megan és Georgina úgyse hagyják abba.

* * *

Anthony egy órával később elé tolja a tankönyvet, pontosan a thesztrálok oldalánál kinyitva, és nem hajlandó a szemébe nézni.

Abby pár perc múlva megérti, miért. Masha a válla felett hajolva olvas, Aidan fejjel lefelé bogarássza a betűket, Aiko elvonul a terem sarkába, ahol senkinek se tűnik fel, hogy jégvirág nő az ablakon. A többieket túlságosan is lefoglalja az a tény, hogy kidobták őket a könyvtárból, és Anthony ezt használta fel ürügyként ahhoz, hogy ő döntse el, mivel fognak foglalkozni most.

A könyvben az áll, hogy a thesztrálokat csak azok láthatják, akik találkoztak a halállal.

Abby torkát valami szorongatja, és csak akkor jön rá, mi az, amikor kibuggyan a száján a hisztérikus nevetés. Csak nevet és nevet, a szeméből kicsordul a könny, az oldala fáj, és érzi az évek sokaságát szétszórva a fejében.

Anthony valószínűleg aggódva mered rá. A többiek értetlenül. Biztos, hogy tébolyodottan fest, ahogy nem bírja abbahagyni a nevetést egy olyan tényen, ami szörnyű, visszataszító, hátborzongató…

De Abby csak nevet, mert milyen könnyű is így értelmezni egy leírást? Hát persze, hogy találkozott a halállal.

Abby egyszer már meghalt. Ez mennyire vicces már?

* * *

Megjegyzések:

A nem-hivatalos címe ennek az évnek: _Legendás állatok és hogyan ismerjük/kutassuk/ne hagyjuk békén őket_ _(különösen a thesztrálokat)._ Jelenleg úgy áll a helyzet, hogy a következő félévig végeztem. Megvan a záróvizsgám, végeztem, jöhet a mesterképzés. Addig azonban igyekszem kicsit visszarázódni a történetbe, ami nem lesz könnyű. Valószínűleg érezhetően döcögős ez a fejezet is ^^'.

Abbyék idei órarendje: **post /164936578414 / abby%C3%A9k-%C3%B3rarendje-2-%C3%A9v** (pillepontyos tumblr oldalon a com után ez a link, szóközök nélkül, mert az ffnet feleslegesen szopat a linkeléssel); tekintve, hogy semmi információból kellett dolgoznom, azt hiszem, nagyjából pontos, főleg, hogy '93 február 14. vasárnapra esik, valami csodálatos dolog miatt mégis tanítási nap lett belőle, hogy Lockhart randalírozni tudjon. A színkódok az előző évhez hasonlóan amelyik házzal vannak :)

A kő-papír-olló varázslós verziója egy teória a Halál Ereklyéire. A pálca elpusztítja a köpenyt, a köpeny elrejt a Halál (a kő?) elől, vagy elrejti a követ (magyarázatot nem kerestem erre, de szerintem ez részletkérdés, én az elrejtésre szavazok), a kő összetöri a pálcát.

A (*) jelölésű mondatok közvetlenül a _Harry Potter és a Titkok kamrájá_ ból vannak.


	14. Második év III

**Második év**

 **III. rész**

Abby a betonon fekszik, és nem érzi az oldalát.

Abby a betonon fekszik, és tudja, hogy remegnie kéne a hidegtől, de _nem érzi az oldalát_.

Abby a betonon fekszik, és az egyetlen dolog, ami a fejében jár: _bassza meg. Bassza meg. Bassza meg._

 _A kurva életbe, Dunya megmondta, Mitya is megmondta, Masha könyörgött, hogy hagyja abba, Arisha csak lesajnálóan meredt rá, de nem, neki mindenképp…_

Abby az égre mered, amin nem látszanak a csillagok, és tudja, hogy meg fog halni. Retteg. Nem akar elmenni, nem akar eltűnni, meghalni, még ha nem is fáj már annyira, mint hitte, az egész nagyon gyors volt, az utca csak megbillent, és először azt hitte ugyan, hogy az alkohol, pedig nem is ivott akkor, de mit is keresett itt ilyenkor akkor, ha nem bulizott? Miért van itt, miért fekszik a betonon…

A gondolatai zavarosak, ahogy egy sötét alak hajol be egyre szűkülő világába. Nem tudja kivenni az arcát, de ismeri a mozdulatait, és automatikusan vicsorogna, ha képes lenne mozdítani bármijét.

– _Siess már! –_ hallja távolabbról, elmosódva, mintha csak egy rossz rádióadás lenne. Lehet, csak képzeli. Talán nincs is ott senki.

 _Takarodj, seggfej_ , sziszegné Abby, de a szája is elzsibbadt, és csak hörgésre futja. Valami perzselően meleg tömíti el a száját, a torkát, a légcsövét, _valamit._ De lehet, csak képzelődik. Minden túlságosan zsibbadt ahhoz, hogy legyen hőmérséklete.

– _Ne nézz így rám –_ motyogja az, aki épp az utolsó zsebét kutatja át. A tárcáját már rég bezsebelte, és most a kulcscsomót nyúlja le. – _Olcsón megúsztad. Sokkal jobban is fájhatott volna._

Abby tudja. Abby nagyon jól tudja… Mit is?

Nem emlékszik. Bűntudatot nem érez, csak a nyomasztó ürességet.

Az alak mond valamit, de túlságosan homályos. Homályosan látszik, homályosan hallatszik, a távolban pedig Masha ismét szól – úristen, ez Masha –, hogy siessenek már, az árulás pedig keserűbb, mint bármi, amit valaha érzett, de hamarosan Abby csak a tenger zúgását hallja…

De Moszkvában nincs is tenger, nem?

…érzi, ahogy elzsibbad. Egy idő után nem fázik az ember, a zúgás is csendesebb, és már nem számít, hogy hol van, hogy hideg van, és ha tovább fekszik, akkor megfagy, mert ketyegnek a századmásodpercek, és neki valószínűleg igazán nem maradt sok ideje…

Nem emlékszik, lehunyja-e a szemét – de arra igen, hogy kinyitja, a rosszullét fojtogatja, és a szájára szorítja a kezét, hogy Leanne fel ne ébredjen.

Masha – az ő Mashája – a hátát dörzsöli rutinos mozdulatokkal, egy pillanatra ijesztően ismerősen, és Abby sikoltani akar, mert az emlékek ezt _nem tehetik tönkre és mégis_ , és Abby _gyűlöli_ magát, amiért ilyen mélységesen elcseszett…

Szóval csak egy újabb rosszul induló nap. Semmi új a hét elmúlt részéhez képest.

* * *

A halála pillanata egyre tisztább, és az idő múlásával már-már irreálisan érthetővé válik. Nem volt kellemes vagy békés, de hát nem is várta el, hogy a betonon elvérzés hajnalban az lesz.

De az árulás új.

– Abby Williams – ismétli fogcsikorgatva. – Wales, Welshpool. Nyolcvanban születtem. Nincs Moszkva. Nincs semmi. Boszorkány vagyok.

Amit nem mond ki: az ő Mashája nem nézte, ahogy haldoklik és a tüdeje megtelik vérrel. Masha magához öleli, dúdol, de Abby még mindig remeg, és többet nem alszik vissza rendesen egyik alkalommal sem, csupán valami görcsös fél-ébrenlétben tengődik, amíg el nem jön az ideje az ébresztőnek.

* * *

Lockhart trónvesztése egy lassú folyamat.

Abby kitart amellett, hogy ezek egyértelműen kalandregények, és a következő hetet figyelemelterelésként varázslás helyett a varázsvilág irodalmi részlegének szenteli. A Roxfort könyvtára első év óta se bővült e téren, továbbra is csak mesekönyvek vannak, és ennek a fele Bogar bárd meséi, különböző variációkban, ugyanis a varázsvilágban megoszlik az a vélemény, miszerint mely meséket írta _tényleg_ Bogar bárd.

Aranyosak, de Aidanen kívül senkit sem érdekelnek, így Abby kikölcsönöz egy kevésbé viharvert példányt a szerda délutánokra a fiú számára, amikor az épp nem a Roxfortot járja, teljesen egyedül, de alapjáraton hagyja a bárd történeteit.

A másik fele a meséknek nem angolul van, mindössze az illusztrációkból lehet tudni, hogy mesékről van szó. A képek továbbá abban is segítenek, hogy Aidan segítségével beazonosíthassa, ezek _szintén_ _Bogar bárd meséi_ , így a kötetek jelentős része kiesik. Marad még két vékonyka kötet _Varangymesék_ , amiből bőven elég két sor ahhoz, hogy Abby úgy hajítsa vissza a polcra, mintha az bármikor lángra kaphatna a kezében. Továbbá akad még jó pár költő (mindannyian muglik), némi önéletrajz, egy kézikönyv flörtöléshez, amiről lehet, jobb nem tudni, hogyan került oda, és az a pár kötet, ami már előző alkalommal se fogta meg Abbyt. De főleg csak mesék.

– Mi lenne, ha megkérdeznéd Madam Cvikkert? – elégeli meg Leanne azt, hogy Abby húsz perce a padlón ücsörög, és a könyveket böngészi.

– Jól hallottam, hogy regényeket kerestek? – kukkant be a sorukba egy hugrabugos. Abbynek halványan dereng az arca, de nevet nem tudna hozzá csatolni. Annyit azonban biztosra vesz, hogy ötödéves.

– A legutolsó sor, az életrajzok alatt – bök a terem túlvégébe a lány. – Nem tőlem hallottátok, és ha jót akartok, akkor Adeline Fimblefom könyveit _nem_ olvassátok el. Soha.

– Miért, mi az, pornó? – érdeklődik Masha, de természetesen neki senki sem válaszol.

Kiderül, hogy Adeline Fimblefom nem pornót írt, még csak az erotika közelében sem volt. Nem, Adeline Fimblefom kritikán aluli romantikus regényeket gyártott, amik leginkább túltengtek az érzelmektől és a szenvedéstől.

Mélyen elkeserítő volt már két mondat után.

De hé, Abby talál olvasható regényt, amiről nem is gondolta volna, hogy létezik, és úgy tűnik, a varázsvilágnak volt minőségi irodalmi oldala is realista alkotások terén.

De kalandregény sehol, aminek segítségével párhuzamot vonhatna Lockhart köteteinek cselekménye és az eddig tapasztalt regények között, és Abby kevés műfaji ismerete alapján kénytelen levonni azt a következtetést, hogy azért nem terjedt el semmi ilyesmi, mert a varázslók egyszerűen túl gyorsan utaznak. Egyik végponttól a másikig, a pillanat törtrésze alatt, és egyszerűen csak kimarad maga az út, és a tanulságok, amik ebből következhetnének.

Ez szomorú.

Vissza Lockhart trónfosztásához.

Az eredmények ellenére Abby ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy ezek a szórakoztató irodalom részei. A többség ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy nem.

De legalább abban majdnem mindenki egyetért, hogy Lockhart _nem ért_ a tanításhoz. Ez nem egy gyors folyamat, először csak az értetlenség homálya kíséri, de ahogy telnek a hetek, nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy Lockhart az ő osztályukban csak és kizárólag részleteket olvas fel a saját könyvéből, Harry Potter vendégszereplésével.

Abby már majdnem sajnálja néha a fiút, amikor kötelezően őt szólítják ki az osztály elé, mint megölendő szörnyeteg.

Masha egyáltalán nem sajnálja. Masha remekül szórakozik rajta, néha láthatatlanul beszáll, és olyankor általában Lockhartot igyekszik szabotálni, nulla sikerrel, mivel a szilárd tárgyak egy dolog, egy élő ember meg úgy tűnik, egy másik.

De nem adja fel, sőt, óráról órára nő a lelkesedése, fordítottan arányosan a diákokéval, akik lassan feladják a reményt, hogy valaha is gyakorlati anyagra kerül majd sor.

Egy harmadikos az egyik reggeli során elsírja magát, amikor órára kellene mennie. Senki sem tudja megvigasztalni. Három ötödéves sorozatban lógják el az órákat, amíg le nem buknak – nem azért, mert Lockhart észreveszi, hanem mert McGalagonynak tűnik fel _._ (Más pletykák szerint Piton köpte be őket, és egy kevésbé népszerű változat az, hogy Lockhartnak esett le mégis, de csak azért, mert akkor épp senki sem ment be az órájára.)

(A kevésbé népszerű változatot az egész évfolyam cáfolja.)

Mindenesetre a teljes hitelvesztés játszódik le, és miután Abby szokatlanul vérszomjasan elképzeli a tanár halálát egy teljes előadáson keresztül, az adott „darab" tényleges résztvevőivel, mint végrehajtókkal, úgy dönt, ez így nem mehet tovább.

Így lép elő a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy mágiatörténelem 2.0-vá.

(Ennek a projektnek éppen ideje volt.)

Egy ilyen órán kezdi el írni a Caroline-nak szánt levelét.

(Eltart egy darabig, amíg tényleg be is fejezi.)

(Még tovább, amíg elküldi.)

* * *

Caroline nem válaszol.

* * *

Ha Megan egyedül maradna a thesztrálos projekttel, Abby nyugodt szívvel mondana nemet annyiszor, ahányszor csak szükséges, és maradna minden a régiben.

Talán Megan elmenne magától is Ebshont professzorhoz, esetleg toborozna még maga mellé két-három embert (Wayne és Roger elsőszámú jelöltek), azután elsétálnának megnézni a megnézhetetlent. Vagy tanári engedély nélkül belógna a Tiltott Rengetegbe felderítésre (természetesen szintén nem egyedül), hiszen ha Potterék kaphatnak oda éjszakára büntetőmunkát, csak nem lehet _annyira_ veszélyes.

De Anthony úgy dönt, áruló lesz, és _betársul_ mellé.

– Lehet, soha többé nem látsz majd thesztrált – mondja.

– Leszámítva azokat az alkalmakat, amikor a fiákereket használjuk? – vág vissza Abby.

– Kérlek! Megan megkérdezte Ebshontot, és azt mondta, hajlandó tartani nekünk egy kis különórát ízelítőként, ha legalább tíz diákot összegyűjtünk. Tízet! Te vagy az egyik amúgy.

Megannek könnyű lett volna nemet mondani. Anthonynak? A fiú olyan esdekelve mered rá, ami csakis hamis lehet, Abby mégis érzi az egyre erősödő bűntudatot.

– Áruló – motyogja azért.

– _Igen!_ – vigyorog Anthony, és sajnálatos módon tisztában van azzal, hogy nyert.

Sajnálatos és teljesen várható módon Megan nyomására többen törnek meg, mint nem, köztük a teljes hugrabugos évfolyam.

– Susan csak azért jön, mert csapatépítést lát ebben – magyarázza Megan Leanne-nek, aki meg se próbál úgy tenni, mint akit érdekel a dolog.

Abbynek erről filmbeli céges jelenetek jutnak az eszébe, meg millió reklám. Kezdi a hányinger kerülgetni.

Georgina tapintatosan nemet mond.

– Engem nem érdekelnek láthatatlan lovak – jelenti ki mogorván.

– Csak nincs kedved Zacharias közelében lenni – vádolja meg Anthony. – Ugyan, Georgie, Abby eddig is kiváló védelem volt, most is majd csúnyán néz rá az unokatestvéredre, és az elkerül majd. Már ha a közeledbe mer menni.

– _Ne hívj Georgie-nak!_ – vicsorog Georgina.

Anthonynak a szeme se rebben.

– Hívhatsz cserébe Tonynak. És látod! Ez az arc kell neked! Menni fog ez, felírlak a listára.

Technikailag ekkor járnak tizenkét főnél, de a hollóhátas klubhelyiségben valahogy kipattan az információ, ami valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy Megan és Anthony tárgyalását bűbájtan előtti szünetben mégse hagyták teljesen figyelmen kívül. Georgina nem volt hajlandó terjeszteni az igét, a mardekárosok pedig, bár valószínűleg az egyik hollóhátason keresztül értesültek az eseményről, úgy tűnt, nem fognak részt venni egy ilyen összeesküvésben. Nem illik a profiljukhoz.

Hiszi ezt mindenki egészen addig, amíg fel nem bukkannak hárman az előcsarnokban október utolsó szombatján.

Daphne Greengrass egyenesen Meganhöz fordul.

– Remélem, nem baj, hogy nem szóltunk hamarabb – mondja.

Megan pislog. Azután kinyitja a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de épp csak egy elnyújtott sípolást tud kipréselni magából a döbbenettől. Kicsit eltúlzott reakciónak tűnik, főleg, hogy sosem volt igazán konfliktus a két ház között, márpedig a lány az ilyesmit nagyon a szívére veszi. Greengrass vár, mögötte Tracey és Nott érdeklődve szemlélik az eseményeket, de nem avatkoznak közbe, ami miatt az egész szóváltás sokkal súlyosabbnak hat, mint amilyennek lennie kéne.

Azután Megan elmosolyodik, annyira _boldogan_ , ami szintén érthetetlen Abby számára, és megrázza a fejét.

– Dehogy – vigyorog. – Ebshont professzor semmit sem mondott erről.

Ebshont professzor a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén gyűjti össze őket. Magas ősz hajú férfi, aki sántít, jobb karja helyén üresen himbálózik a talár, bal vállán pedig méretes és súlyos zsákot cipel. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akit zavar a végtagja hiánya az egyensúly megtartásában.

– Ha a fele csoport felveszi a tárgyat jövőre, már többen lesztek, mint az idei harmadévesek – nevet. – Izgalmas témát választottatok ízelítőként, azt meg kell hagyni. Nos? Mielőtt elindulunk, ki nem ismeri a thesztrálokat?

Senki sem jelentkezik. Úgy tűnik, ezt a részt mindenkinek sikerült önállóan elolvasnia a könyvben. Ebshont professzor ettől csak még lelkesebb lesz.

– Remek! És kinek van kérdése?

Nott jelentkezik.

– Ezt a különórát tényleg jóváhagyta az igazgató? – kérdezi mereven.

A professzor csak felnevet.

– Ha hatvankétszer kerülsz próbaidőre, megtanulod, hogy néha érdemes először a hivatalos úton elindulni. Igen, Albus engedélyezte ezt a kis különórát – tette hozzá, amikor a csoport fele nem mosolygott vissza. – Természetesen vannak feltételek. A thesztrálok hetedéves anyag, és érzékeny lények. Nem annyira sértődékenyek persze, mint mondjuk egy hippogriff, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy tiszteletlenül bánhattok velük. Következő kérdés?

Morag MacDougal nyújtotta a kezét.

– Pontosan mit jelent, hogy csak azok láthatják, akik „találkoztak a halállal"? Több forrás szerint ezt automatikusan azokra használták, akik láttak valakit meghalni, de még ezt sem állítják teljesen biztosan.

Ebshont professzor elégedetten bólintott.

– Remek kérdés. Elméletileg nem kéne pontot osztogatnom, mivel ez nem hivatalos óra, de hát mindenki folyton folyvást pontot von le a folyosón rohangálásért és egyéb apróságokért, szóval miért ne lehetne fordítva: öt pont a Hollóhátnak. A könyvben található kifejezés azért ennyire homályos, mivel többféle eset állhat fenn: valaki vagy látott valakit meghalni, vagy valaki meghalt, de sikerült újraéleszteniük, mágikusan vagy mugli módszerrel.

Abby megborzong. Masha átkarolja a vállát, és belefúrja a hajába az arcát.

– Nyugalom – duruzsolja.

 _Nyugodt vagyok_ , válaszolná, ha egyedül lennének. _Tökéletesen nyugodt._

Csupán kényelmetlen közelségbe kerültek az ő ügyéhez.

– Továbbá előbbi esetben ismert egy rövid fázis, amikor az illető még nem látja a thesztrálokat. Erre több magyarázat is létezik, vannak, akik a thesztrálok mágiájához kötik, vannak, akik a varázslók és boszorkányok erejéhez, míg egy kisebb csoport ahhoz ragaszkodik, hogy mindössze a halál tényének elfogadása tart rövidebb-hosszabb ideig.

– A gyász öt szakasza – vigyorog kesernyésen Masha.

– Az mi? – néz rá Aidan értetlenül, és Aiko arckifejezése hasonlóan zavaros.

Abbynek ezekben a pillanatokban jut eszébe, hogy ők ketten nincsenek itt a kezdetek óta, így lemaradtak a pszichológia-szakaszról. Aiko ugyan rengeteg hivatkozást hallgatott végig, és még Abby jegyzeteit is átpörgette, de… nem tudhat _mindent._

(Elméletileg ez lenne a logikus, nem? Elméletileg hozzá kapcsolódnak. Abby helyettük _hallott._ Miért ne lehetne, hogy ők is tudják, amit ő tud?)

Masha nekiáll magyarázni a Kübler-Ross modellt, miközben Abby visszafordítja figyelmét Ebshont professzorra.

Ernie hosszú elemzést kap arról, hogy a thesztrálok általában békén hagyják az embert, amíg cserébe ők se piszkálják őket, és ezalatt azok az általános alapszabályok értendőek, minthogy nem szabad vad thesztrál-csikót simogatni, mert az anyja leharapja az ember kezét, vagy hogy nem próbálunk meglovagolni egyetlen szelídítetlen példányt sem, mint ahogy zebrára nem ülünk a szavannán.

– A Roxforthoz tartozó állomány természetesen szelídebb a vadon élő példányoknál, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy megtéphetitek őket.

– Muglik láthatják őket? – kérdezi Tracey.

– Csak annyira, mint a varázslók és boszorkányok – válaszolja Ebshont.

Tehát igen. A követelmények teljesülése után.

Ebshont nem kérdezi meg, kik azok a csoportból, akik látják a thesztrálokat, amiért Abby külön hálás, habár valószínűleg a többség már úgyis tud róla. A csoport fele biztosan, mert kizárt, hogy Megan érvelése nem tűnt fel a múltban senkinek. Abby azért elássa jó mélyre a bizonytalanság érzését, és próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy nem tévednek rá gyakran a tekintetek, ahogy elindulnak, egyenesen a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ettől függetlenül olyan érzése van, mintha hangyák szaladgálnának a vállán, a kényelmetlen érzés nem hagyja, hogy teljesen nyugodt legyen.

(Mintha lenne rá esély.)

A birtok ezen részén értelemszerűen még sosem járt egyikük se. Pár perc után már nem szűrődik át a gyenge, októberi napfény, és az aljnövényzet is teljesen eltűnik, az ösvénnyel együtt, Ebshont professzor mégis magabiztosan navigál tovább a buckák és sűrű fák között. Egy emelkedő után pedig előbukkan…

– Hagrid! – integet Ebshont professzor. – Örülök, hogy már itt vagy. Hoztam még némi húst a thesztráloknak.

A vadőr nem tűnik kisebbnek, mint az első alkalommal, amikor összecsődítette az elsősöket az állomáson, lábainál Ebshont professzor zsákjánál kétszer nagyobb csomag hever.

– Ha máshonnan nem is, elsőéves korotokból bizonyára emlékeztek az iskola vadőrére, Rubeus Hagridra. Neki köszönhető, hogy az iskolai fiákereket a thesztrálok húzzák, ugyanis ő szelídítette meg őket. Kezdetben mindössze hat thesztrálból állt a ménes, de mára már hatalmas állománya van az iskolának, és mindez Rubeusnak köszönhető, aki évtizedek óta dolgozik velük. Csodálatos munkát végzett velük, igazi szakemberhez méltót!

A vadőr nyilvánvalóan zavarba jön, de Ebshont, aki ugyan maga se alacsony termetű, mégis épp csak a válláig ér, hátba veregeti.

– Ugyan, Rubeus, ne szabadkozz. Ez egy csodás dolog. De lássunk is munkához! – kiált fel a diákok felé fordulva.

Abby nem igazán lepődik meg azon, hogy a zsákokból nyers hús kerül elő. Bár a könyv szerint a thesztrálok inkább kisebb termetű rágcsálókat kapnak el, látszólag a Tiltott Rengeteg nem tartalmaz annyit, amennyivel képesek lennének fenntartani egy ekkora ménest, ilyen közel az iskolához anélkül, hogy azok elvándorolnának, de hát ezért van a marha – vagy kecske, az egyik thesztrál látszólag ezt preferálja az elmondottak alapján.

A thesztrálok tökéletesen terepszínűek: olyan könnyedén olvadnak bele a félhomályba, hogy Abby csak akkor veszi észre a legelső példányt, amikor az előüget a fák közül.

Masha felrikolt, és akkorát ugrik, hogy a bokája Abby vállát súrolja. A thesztrál odafordul a zajra, de azután úgy dönt, izgalmasabb a hússal foglalkozni, mint Abby amúgy is csak félig létező társával.

– Á, ez Bricia – jegyzi meg Ebshont professzor.

– Meg szabad simogatni? – kérdezi azonnal Megan és Wayne egyszerre, akik a legutóbbi alkalommal lemaradtak arról, amit Anthonynak sikerült kiviteleznie.

Anthony mellesleg szokatlan intenzitással bámulja a húst, mintha azzal, hogy elég erősen nézi, megpillanthatja a ló szájának körvonalát, ahogy az falatozni kezd.

Hamarosan négy másik thesztrál is érkezik a tisztásra. Abby még mindig nem találja őket túlságosan aranyos állatoknak a sok lifegő bőrredő és csont és denevérszárny és rémisztően fehérlő, halálszerű tekintetek együttesével, de másodjára, felügyelt környezetben már elmúlt a rémisztő, túlvilági hangulat, és inkább csak… furcsa csontvázlovak, akár valami olcsó halloweeni díszlet. Csak sokkal valóságosabbak.

A lovak rekordgyorsasággal termelik be a húst. A legkisebb, ami mindössze Abby feje búbjáig érhet, és mindenképp kisebb, mint Masha, hamarosan kíváncsian közelít a csoporthoz, akiknek a nagy része nem látja, de talán a mardekárosok tisztában vannak vele, mert Nott súg valamit Greengrassnek és Tracey-nek.

– Ez most itt van előttem, igaz? – kérdezi Susan elhaló hangon.

– Ne aggódj, Pio igazán játékos. Lehet, hogy belekap a hajadba, de csak megrágcsálja kicsit.

Pio ebben a pillanatban meg is valósítja ezt, és boldogan nyihogva szétcincálja Susan tökéletes fonatát. A lány felsikkant, és nem mer mozdulni.

Ez… Na jó, ez tényleg aranyos, még Abby is hajlandó elismerni. Közelebb lép, mire Pio ránéz. Szemeznek egy sort, majd Pio érdektelennek nyilvánítja Susan fonatát, és Abbyhez üget. Az ő tincseit nem kezdi el rágni, csak megszagolja, azután vár.

– Mit kell ilyenkor csinálni? – kérdezi Abby. Csak kicsit ideges. Csak kicsit remeg a hangja.

– Simogasd meg – jön az egyszerű utasítás.

Pio bőre puha és hátborzongató, mintha egy szőrtelen macskát simogatna. Nem mintha arról tudná, milyen, de ehhez hasonlónak képzeli el.

Anthony máris mellette termed. Kérdeznie se kell, és Abby a félig felemelt kezét Pio orrához nyomja.

– Tessék, légy boldog – motyogja.

Anthony vigyorog.

– Az vagyok. De puha… – piszkálja meg a ló sörényét.

Aidan összebarátkozik a Tenebrusz nevű thesztrállal, és körbeviteti magát a fák között. Aiko fintorogva viseli el, ahogy Masha körberángatja. A gyerekek, köztük Abby is, thesztrált simogatnak, a vállalkozó kedvűek felülhetnek a hátukra – szigorú felügyelet mellett, és egyikük se repülhet, bár úgy tűnik, ez nem a jelenlévő felnőtteken múlik.

Abby ennek kicsit örül, mert így legalább senki sem kényszeríti arra, hogy kipróbálja. Különben is, Aidan nyilvánvalóan lovagol helyette is.

(A thesztrálok látják őket, de a halálos ügy után ez valahogy kevésbé meglepő.)

Georgina tüntetően távol szeretne maradni az egésztől – főleg az unokatestvérétől, de ez nehéz, ha a lovak evés után annyira kíváncsiak, mint egy kiskutya, így ő legalább annyi hajszálat veszít, mint Susan, akit Leanne azonnal megpróbál elhessegetni.

(– Nézd, attól még, hogy az az álmod, hogy királynő lehess…

– Miért hiszitek mind, hogy megalomániás vagyok? – csattan fel Susan, de Leanne nem zavartatja magát.

–… lehetetlen, sosem hódolunk be neked. Add fel.

– _Nem akarok uralkodni._ )

A végére nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy Abby nem az egyetlen diák, aki látja a lovakat. Nott vagy nem próbálja eléggé titkolni, vagy mardekáros létére nem elég ravasz ahhoz, hogy eljátssza az egészet.

– Lehet, felveszem jövőre ezt a tárgyat – csicsereg az egyik hollóhátas, Sue Li. – Nem terveztem, de ez _nagyon_ jó volt.

– És nem próbáltak megenni – teszi hozzá Terry Boot. – Lehet, meg kéne kérni a többi tanárt is, hogy csinálnának-e ilyen bemutató órát, kíváncsi lennék arra, a mugliismeretet érdemes-e felvenni.

– Hollóhátasok… – motyogja Georgina félhangosan. Csak Anthony hallja, aki egyáltalán nem veszi magára.

Már sötétedik, mire visszaérnek, és a Nagyterem rég ünnepi díszben tündököl. Úgy tűnik, a pletykák, miszerint Dumbledore élő csontváz-zenekart szerződtetett, hamisak, mert semmi ilyesmi sem látszik az ajtón keresztül, ahogy a csoport szétválik az előcsarnokban. Szétválna.

Ugyanis Zacharias életében először úgy dönt, gerincet növeszt magának, és megragadja Georgina karját.

Tény és való, a mardekárosokat ez sem akadályozza meg abban, hogy tovább libbenjenek az alagsor felé, és a konfliktus jeleire a hollóhátasok nagyon bölcsen szintén sietősre fogják, de Anthony nemes egyszerűséggel hasra esik a saját lábában a döbbenettől, így marad, a hugrabugos csapatból meg mindenki elkapta az előző évben, ahogy a fiú _nyaggatja_ Leanne-t és Abbyt. Főleg Abbyt.

Valószínűleg ő tűnt a könnyebben meggyőzhetőbbnek.

Ez valamilyen szinten nagyon szomorú.

– Mi van? – csattan fel Georgina.

– Ööö – mondja értelmesen Zacharias, amit Abby személy szerint meg tud érteni, mivel a lány úgy fest, mint aki mindjárt ráveti magát, hogy átharapja a torkát, de minimum letépi a karját. – Én… bocsánatotakarokkérnibeszélhetnénk?

– Azt hittem, ők már elintézték ezt, nem? – suttogja Ernie Abbynek.

– Én is – motyogja a lány helyett Leanne. – Mi a fene.

Georgina hallgat egy kicsit, látszólag eltart egy ideig, amíg megemészti, mit is mondott drága kuzinja. Azután kirántja a karját a szorításból, és szó nélkül elindul a Griffendél torony irányába.

– Ezt – fordul azért még meg a lépcső tetején dühösen – _tavaly kellett volna, és személyesen, nem a barátaimon keresztül, mint valami gerinctelen gyáva, te átkozott idióta._

Azzal eltűnik a lépcsőfordulóban, de a léptei dobbanását kísértetiesen sokáig lehet kivenni az alapzaj mellett.

– Hát – kezdi Wayne. – Ezt…

– Ki ne mondd – sziszegi Zacharias.

– Elszúrtad – fejezi be helyette Roger. – Mi ez a családi dráma? Nem sikerült a múlt évben lerendezni?

– Nem sikerült nekik semmi a múlt évben – motyogja Anthony még mindig a földön ücsörögve.

– Te hollóhátas vagy, miért nem követted a bandádat?

– Mert akkor hiányoztam volna erről a kis drámáról – von vállat a fiú. – Az egy katasztrófa lett volna.

– Az a katasztrófa, hogy maradtál – morogja Zacharias, és elindul a klubhelyiségük felé. Teljesen nyilvánvalóan menekülni akar.

(– Hé – veregeti vállon Hannah Susant. – Legalább teljesült az álmod, nem? Egy egész délutánt töltöttünk együtt. Hamarosan átveheted az uralmat.

– Nem akarom átvenni az uralmat, mondtam már!

– Persze, persze – ért egyet kórusban Hannah és Megan. Előbbi arcán a megértő mosoly különösen irritáló.)

* * *

A csontváz-zenekar az est további részében is hiányzik, ahogy a szellemek nagy része szintén. Ez kissé aláássa a halloweeni hangulatot, de a dekoráció szerencsére sikeresen menti a helyzetet. Kétszer annyi sütőtökös étel van, mint tavaly, és Abby biztos benne, hogy egy hétig nem tűnik el a szájából az íze.

Nagyon szép. Nagyon hangulatos. Ezúttal egy tanár se ront be azzal, hogy troll kószál a kastélyban, ami a jelenlegi másodévesek szemében jelentősen növeli az est minőségét, és Abby egy pillanatra arra gondol, mi van, ha az első év csak _véletlen_ volt? Ha nincs is semmilyen cselekmény, és idén nem történik semmi? Sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnik ez a lehetőség, mint valami veszélyes mese. Valahogy vitába bonyolódik a negyedéves Benjamin McEwennel a popzenét illetően, és ez sokkal valóságosabbnak tűnik, mint egy közelgő drámai cselekmény. A szituáció annyira furcsa és nevetséges, hogy a lány az első öt percben csak reflexszerűen reklamál, miközben próbálja feldolgozni, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik.

(Valahogy, valamikor kiegyeznek, és Abby beszerez egy _Fleetwood Mac_ ajánlást kompromisszumként. Sosem hallott róluk eddig. Sosem hallgatott valószínűleg tőlük semmit. A számok neve se dereng, de Benjamin esküszik, hogy ez rock and roll, Abby szégyellje magát, amiért nem hallott róla, az énekesnő boszorkány, bár nincs rá bizonyíték, és tagadta, és Abbynek _muszáj_ a _Rhiannon_ nal kezdenie.)

(Abby nem mondja, hogy a kétezres évek zenéjének azon fajtáját szereti, amihez legközelebb jelenleg ismeretei alapján a Daft Punk állhat, ha létezik egyáltalán. Talán. Eleve furcsának tűnik a zenei ízlése, és néha olyan darabok bukkannak fel, amik nem igazán illeszkednek a kialakuló képbe, de lényegesen gyorsabb az összes szám, mint amik jelenleg léteznek, és ez _zavaró._

Leginkább ez a különbség. Meg az, hogy még nem találkozott hasonló hangulatú zenével. Lehet, csak a családja nem kedveli, de… akkor is idegesítő. A rock csak pótlék.)

– Mi bajod a _Walpurgis Leányai_ val? – kérdezi az egyik lány, amikor Benjamin azt ecseteli, ezúttal már az általános hallgatóságnak, mennyire hiányzik neki a zene. – Nagyon jók.

– De nem hónapokon keresztül – nyöszörög. – Mégis miért van az, hogy a mágikus gramofon nem játszik le rendes lemezt? – panaszkodik.

– A gramofonlemez barázdái szélesebbek – csúszik ki Abby száján. – Nem igényelnek elektromos erősítést.

Azonnal tudja, hogy inkább csendben kellett volna maradnia, hiába ő volt az, aki Benjaminnal vitatkozott negyed órája.

Masha a válla fölött mered rájuk, mintha bármit is segíthetne a jelenléte.

– De ugyanúgy néznek ki – veti fel ugyanaz a lány, aki előbb a _Walpurgis Leányai_ t védte. – Benjamin tavaly hozott egyet, és nincs köztük különbség.

– Látható különbség nincs sok. Gondolom – von vállat Abby, és visszafordul a vacsora felé. – Nem tudom, sosem láttam még gramofonlemezt.

Benjamin kínosan nevet.

– Hoppá? – ajánlja. – Esküszöm, nem tudtam róla. Bocsi, Haruka.

– Ha emiatt tönkremegy a lejátszóm – morogja a lány –, kibelezlek.

– Hallottad, nem? Maximum az én lemezeim mennek tropára. Ez mondjuk sok mindent megmagyaráz… – halkul el a hangja.

Leanne Abbyt fixírozza folyamatosan.

– Sokat beszéltél – közli végül.

– Nem tilos.

– De tőled szokatlan, ha épp nem vagy bepörögve a repüléstől – válaszolja.

– Büszkék vagyunk rád. Különösen Susan – vigyorog rá Megan.

Masha lefejeli Abby vállát, mire a lány kilöttyinti a töklevét. Susan még rátámad Meganra, hogy ne keverje bele ebbe is, amikor az felhozza, hogy végre újabb lépés történt a birodalma egyesítése érdekében.

A vacsora összességében további események nélkül zajlik. Benjamin még próbál érdeklődni a bakelit- és a gramofonlemezek lelkivilága közti különbségről, de Abby ennyire részletesen nincs tisztában a technológiával, pláne nem ebben az állapotban, azután az a lány – Haruka Endoh, mint kiderül – végleg leoltja, amiért a másodéveseket zaklatja.

– De pont ez az! Már másodévesek! Még csak nem is pici törpök, mint az elsőévesek, el kéne viselniük.

Ami teljesen jogtalan tőle, mert negyedéves létére ő is alig magasabb náluk. Haruka csavar is egyet válaszként a fülén.

* * *

A közös thesztrálozás, úgy tűnik, felhívás volt a többi másodéves hugrabugos számára, mert vacsora után mind egy helyre telepednek le. Abby ugyan megpróbál elvonulni – túl sok interakció volt ez mára, és kezdi érezni a jól ismert fojtogató érzést –, de Leanne vasmarokkal rántja le maga mellé.

– Ha én szenvedek, te is – sziszegi.

Ami nem igazán fair. Abby nem csinált semmi rosszat. Megan a hibás.

– Kéne egy pakli Uno – jegyzi meg Justin. Ők ketten Abbyvel az egyetlen mugliszületésűek, ebből kifolyólag ők vannak igazán képben a mugli társasjátékokkal. Egy dolog a roxfortosított Cluedo, és egy másik az, ha tényleg van választék.

(Bár úgy tűnt, az egyik harmadéves szintén beleadta a saját pakli francia kártyáját és egy doboz Scrabble-t. Utóbbinál már sikerült elkapni a hetedéveseket, ahogy kizárólag varázsigékkel játszanak.)

Megan lecsapja a Monopolyt az asztalra.

– Visszavágót – közli.

– Te nem vagy hullafáradt? – kérdezi Leanne.

– Sally-Anne már nincs itt – csúszik ki Zacharias száján kissé meggondolatlanul, mire a hangulat megfagy.

Végül Hannah szólal meg:

– Bocsánat – mondja, aminek semmi értelme nincs, de aztán folytatja: – Ha kicsit jobban próbálkoztunk volna tavaly, akkor…

– Ugyanúgy elment volna – vág közbe Leanne, és Abby egyetért vele. Mert nem. Ne kérjen bocsánatot azért, ami nem az ő hibája; ami egyikőjük hibája se, holott tudja, ugyanezt érezte év végén, amikor Sally-Anne tanszereit gyűjtötték össze Leanne-nel, és utána minden nap, amikor felkelt, és ott volt az az üres hely a szobájukban.

(És nem csak Caroline az, aki nem válaszolt a levelére. Leanne és Abby próbálkoztak egyszer, még az első héten. Titokban, óvatosan, roppant körülményesen megfogalmazva. Azóta nem érkezett rá válasz.)

(Talán el se ment igazából. Ki tudja, hogy működik a titokvédelmi törvény.)

Egy pillanatra úgy tűnik, ez a beszélgetés is csendbe fullad, mint az összes többi, amiben Sally-Anne felbukkant.

– Talán csak még rosszabb lett volna, ha erőltetitek – mondja Aiko a sarokból. Senki sem hallja, de Abby titokban egyetért, megismételni viszont nem hajlandó.

– Nem értem, miért ment el – mondja ki végül Justin. – Mármint nem beszéltünk sokat, de… Hát, tudom, milyen érzés egyik napról a másikra kiszakadni abból a világból. Nehéz. És én is zavart voltam. De… hozzá lehet szokni. És varázsolni _jó érzés._ És ez a kastély is az. És végre vannak barátaim – teszi hozzá még halkabban. – A furcsa véletlen varázslataim miatt nem szeretett a többi gyerek az iskolában, akárhogy igyekeztem. Itt van helyem. Biztos Sally-Anne se volt másképp? Vagy te, Abby?

Furcsa Justint – aki rendszerint hangos és magabiztos – így látni.

Abby a magányos órákra gondol, amiket a könyvek meg Masha (és később Aiko) társasága töltött ki. A pánikrohamokra, az elszigeteltségre, arra, hogy még most is kellemetlen a tömeg. Bizonytalanul bólint.

– Én tudom, miért ment el – szólal meg végül, mert érzi, ez az a pillanat, amikor elmondhatja. Már nem olyan mély a seb, és ő is _képes_ erről hangosan beszélni. És bár a többieknek talán nem kellene tudniuk róla, mindnyájuknak szüksége van egy lezárásra. – Sally-Anne _rettegett_ a varázslattól.

– Ezt már mondtad egyszer. – Megan most se néz ki úgy, mint aki érti, mi ennek a mondatnak a következménye.

– Sally-Anne megerősítette. A véletlen varázslatai mind rosszul sültek el – folytatja hát. – Mások is megsérültek. Emiatt gondolta, hogy a mágia rossz, és emiatt nem akart maradni. Meg a családja miatt. Meg valószínűleg sok más ok miatt.

– De… mi van a mugli világban, ami itt nincs? – kérdezi végül Megan. – És a varázslatot tudta volna jóra is használni. Meg tudtuk volna mutatni neki, hogy képes erre. A családjával se kellene megszakítania a kapcsolatot. Én… _én nem értem._

– Nem kell – paskolja meg a fejét Wayne. – Csak… el kell fogadnunk?

– Kérdezed vagy mondod?

– Kérdezem? De… Sally-Anne döntött. Nem rágódhatunk ezen örökké. Nem kell megértenünk, csak tiszteletben tartani a döntését. Anyukám mondta ezt. Izé, ő is hugrabugos volt. Meg Heidi. Meg Bimba professzor is. Meg ez a Hugrabug egyik alapelve, nem?

– A nem megértés? – néz rá mogorván Leanne.

– Az elfogadás. – Wayne nem veszi fel, és látszólag zavarba se jön igazán azért, mert mindenki rá figyel éppen. – Nem tudjuk megváltoztatni, se Sally-Anne döntését, se magát Sally-Anne-t.

És van ebben valami nyomasztóan végleges.

– Á, tényleg jó végre erről beszélni – sóhajt fel Roger, megtörve a varázst. Ernie vigyorog, habár sápadtan és törékenyen. – Nagyon zavart.

– Akkor felejtsd el – von vállat Zacharias.

– Nem akarom. Az nem lenne helyes – rázza a fejét a fiú.

A hangulat könnyebbé válik. Megan előkotorja a Monopolyt. Amióta Abby utoljára látta, nem változott, ellenben bővült egy új táblával, ami hajszálpontos mása volt az eredetinek, pár olyan lényeges apróságot leszámítva, minthogy a neveket lecserélték. A nagy részét Abby még sosem hallotta, de felismerte például az Abszol utat. Meg a Roxfortot. És a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumról is volt egy túl erős gyanúja, mi lehet az.

Aztán, mintegy a varázslat megtöréseként, Bimba professzor lép be a klubhelyiségbe, komor arccal. A prefektusokhoz siet, halkan szól hozzájuk valamit. Hamar nyilvánvalóvá tűnik, hogy nem hétköznapi dologról van szó, mivel mindegyik diák arca egytől egyig szintén elkomorodik. Olyan, mint egy vírus. Egy fertőzés. Egy…

– Professzor, történt valami? – kérdezi az egyik negyedikes. Benjamin egyik barátja, Cedric. Elég hangos ahhoz, hogy a klubhelyiségben jelenlévő maradék diáknak is felkeltse a figyelmét, de nem eléggé, hogy zavaró legyen.

– Valószínűleg nem hallottatok még róla – kezdi Bimba professzor komoran –, de ma este, nem sokkal korábban az egyik emeleti folyosón történt egy incidens.

Bimba professzor nem kertel. Nem mondja azt, hogy nem az ő dolguk, hogy túl fiatalok, hogy nem beszélhet róla. Bimba professzor őszinte velük, és ez igazán szép egy tanártól, de jelen esetben Abby hirtelen rettegni kezd, és egy pillanatra azt kívánja, bárcsak ne ilyen lenne a házvezetőjük, és ne hozná fel a dolgot.

– Még egy troll? – tippel Masha. – Csak elkésett a tanár.

Aidan oldalba könyököli. Masha nem szól többet, de a gyilkos pillantása nyilvánvaló üzenetet hordoz.

– Lehetséges, hogy csak egy szörnyen ízléstelen, rosszindulatú tréfa – folytatja házvezetőjük, olyan hangon, ami kétséget sem hagy afelől, ebben sajnos a legkevésbé sem mer reménykedni. – Az este folyamán valaki kővé dermesztette Mr. Frics macskáját, Mrs. Norrist. Valamint hagyott egy feliratot a falon.

Abby úgy érzi, mint akit gyomron vágtak. Úgy tűnt, mintha a világ egy pillanatra se hagyná, hogy a biztonság érzésébe ringathatná magát. Mrs. Norrist olyan szinten kerülte mindenki, hogy anélkül vált rutinná, hogy Abby valaha is észrevette volna, ezt csinálják. Sosem figyelt igazán a macskára. Nem is az áldozat személye volt a lényeg…

– Amíg meg nem találjuk a tettest, nagyon kérlek, legyetek óvatosak – folytatja a házvezetőnő.

– Bimba professzor, ön úgy gondolja, hogy egy diák tette? – kérdezi Gabriel. – A kővé dermesztés… bonyolultnak tűnik.

Bimba professzor összepréseli az ajkait, amitől egy pillanatra végtelenül McGalagony-szerűvé válik.

– Nem kizárt.

– De…? – hagyja nyitva a kérdést a prefektus.

– A felirat szerint, amit a tettes hagyott, a Titkok Kamráját kinyitották.

Anna Smith felsikkant. Ő az egyetlen, aki nem értetlenséggel fogadja az esetet.

(Anna Smith az elmúlt pár évtized legjobb a mágiatörténelem RBF pontszámát produkálta, miután egy, a hollóhátas Robert Hilliarddal történt incidens túl sok motivációt szolgáltatott számára a revanshoz.)

– Amíg nincs meg a tettes, addig szeretnénk azt hinni, hogy ez csak egy kegyetlen tréfa volt. Ti pedig – fordul vissza a prefektusokhoz – McGalagony irodájához menjetek majd holnap fél hétre. Mindenki részt fog venni rajta.

– Min? – kérdezi valaki, miután Bimba professzor kilép a klubhelyiségből egy „Jó éjszakát" és egy nem teljesen őszinte ígéret kíséretében, hogy senki sem marad fent hajnalig, annak ellenére sem, hogy másnap vasárnap.

– Rendkívüli gyűlés – mondja Andrew Meyers.

– Ti szoktatok gyűlést tartani? – hüledezik Benjamin. – Ráadásul a többi házzal?

– Nem. Nem szoktunk.

És ez eléggé aláássa az este hangulatát.

– Jó, de mi az a Titkok Kamrája? – teszi fel a kérdést Justin, egyenesen Annához fordulva.

A lány először ajkába harapva csak a vállát vonogatja, azután rájön, hogy az egész klubhelyiség őt bámulja.

– Ti nem olvastátok a _Roxfort történeté_ t? – kérdezi gyanakodva.

– Abby átfutotta – árulkodik Leanne.

– Feladtam az ötödik fejezetnél – szál be a csapatba Cedric Diggory.

– Én végigolvastam! – integet büszkén Tamsin Applebee. – A páratlan fejezetek nagyon rosszak!

– És _emlékeztek_ is belőle valamire? Ja, gondoltam. A _Roxfort történeté_ ben említik a Titkok Kamráját. Egy helyiség, amit állítólag Mardekár Malazár hozott létre a másik három Alapító tudta nélkül. – Anna vonakodása már a múltté, magabiztosan meséli a tényeket. Abbynek eszébe jut a listája, és megrázkódik. – A legenda szerint csak Mardekár utódja nyithatja ki azért, hogy az iskolából eltüntesse az összes mugliszületésűt. Állítólag van valami a Kamrában, ami képes erre.

– Mármint hogy ámokfutást rendezni? – kérdezi valaki a klubhelyiség túlvégéből.

– Valami olyasmi – ért egyet Anna. – Ennél már csak homályosabb dolgok szerepelnek a könyvben. Hogy miért nem létezhet, milyen kihatással volt ez a legenda a házak közti kapcsolatokra, és így tovább. Igen, Tamsin, _páratlan fejezetben volt ez benne._

– Tudtam – suttogja a lány győzedelmesen, egy pillanatra elfelejtve, miről is volt szó az előbb. – Várj, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy további támadások lesznek?

Anna arcán látszik, hogy már most bánja, hogy kinyitotta a száját.

– Bimba professzor szerint csak egy tréfa – mondja Andrew. Kevésbé vehemens, mint Lexa tavaly, és nem annyira lendületes, mint Adrien, de már belerázódott annyira a rangidős prefektus szerepbe, hogy hitelesen adhassa elő.

– Ezt még Bimba professzor se hitte el – jelenti ki Masha.

Az este folyamán már senkinek sincs kedve monopolyzni.

* * *

De mi dermeszt kővé egy macskát? Vagy általánosságban, egy élőlényt?

 _Medúza_ , gondolja Abby. Mi nem passzol a listáján? Mi az, ami a kakukktojás?

Interaktív akácfa. Óriáskígyó. Az egyik film végén óriáskígyó volt, de az ez volt? Medúza hajában kígyók voltak, a terem kígyókkal volt tele, a Mardekár ház jelképe a kígyó, de hogyan tehetné meg a kővé dermesztést egy ilyen állat?

Gabriel azt mondta, a kővé dermesztés _bonyolult_ , és Bimba professzor nem cáfolta meg. Nem _lehetetlen_ , csak _nehéz_. Szóval…

Abby kis habozás után bekarikázza a két pontot, kérdőjeleket írogat mellé, kihúzza őket, majd visszaírja.

Majd egy még hosszabbra nyúló tétovázás után mégis kihúzza mindkettőt, és megfogadja, holnap átolvassa a _Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük_ tankönyvet kígyók után kutatva.

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _Ebshont professzorról a Pottermore-on lehet több infót olvasni, amit nem linkelhetek be, mert az ff net nem szereti a linkeket. Köszike. Tényleg hatvankét alkalommal került próbaidőre, szóval szerintem ő és Hagrid remekül kijöhettek egymással, már ami a stílusukat illeti._

 _A thesztrálokról: Harry a 4. év végén nem látta őket. Személy szerint úgy gondolom, a gyász öt szakaszából (Kübler-Ross modell) az elsőn, a tagadáson kell túljutni ahhoz, hogy a HP-univerzumban valaki láthassa a thesztrálokat. Logikusabbnak tűnik, mint a mágikus elméletek, de szeretem azt hinni, hogy a varázsvilág inkább hinne ebben, mint a mugli pszichológia termékében. Ezt a modellt amúgy több egyéb helyzetben is alkalmazzák, legalábbis a Google keresés szerint._

 _Technikailag a gramofonról: igazából csak arra emlékszem, a filmekben szerepel, könyvbeli említés nem ugrik be. Ettől függetlenül, akár tévedek, akár nem, az elektronika hiánya szerintem elég ahhoz, hogy használják a varázsvilágban is. :)_


	15. Második év IV

**Második év**

 **IV. rész**

Egészen addig csak egy macska, amíg nem.

Egészen addig csak egy felirat a falon, amíg nem.

Egészen addig a valóság az, hogy senki sem veszi komolyan (mert csak egy macska; csak egy hatásvadász felirat; csak egy kegyetlen tréfa, ami már nem vicces; csak egy…), amíg már nem csak egy macska, nem csak egy felirat, hanem egy elsőéves gyerek a gyengélkedőn.

Hirtelen az egész veszély sokkal valóságosabbá válik most, hogy bizonyítékot kapott arra mindenki, bárki lehet a következő. Nos… bárki, aki mugli születésű. _Sárvérű._ Állítólag Malfoy ezt kiabálta nagy lelkesen – állítólag utólag emiatt kapott büntetőmunkát, de a Roxfort pletykái közül ki tudja, miben lehet hinni.

Abby nem veszi magára. Abbyt épp jobban lefoglalja az, hogy visszaírja a kígyót a listájára, azután az akácfát, majd utóbbit lehúzza, végül a kígyót lefirkálja, rajzoljon mellé egyet, azt is megsemmisítse, és az egész folyamat végén végül sikerül ráöntenie a füzetére a tintatartó tartalmát. A lapok átáznak, a listáit villámgyorsan körmöli át olyan területre, ami megmenekül.

(Abby nem veszi magára, mert arra gondol, hogy Pandórát agyagból gyúrták, a többi embert pedig legtöbbször sárból és valamilyen isteni testnedvből teremtették. A sárvérű talán a származására utal, talán lefitymáló, de rengeteg legenda szerint az embernek nem csak a vére nem több ennél – emiatt minek húzza fel magát?)

A fekete paca marad, és nagyon zavaró.

A kígyó szintén.

Medúza hajában a mítosz szerint kígyók voltak. Kővé dermesztette az áldozatait. Valami ilyesmi.

De a _Harry Potter_ sorozatban nem voltak gorgók. Nem voltak istenek, nem volt vallás. Csak furcsa lények, mágia és varázslatos középiskola.

– Meh – legyint Masha, amikor Abby felhozza a témát. – Nem hiszem. Szerintem valami nagyon elrontott varázslat okozza ezt. Írd vissza a fát.

Abby visszaírja a fát.

– Miért? – kérdezi.

– Mert Aikónak rossz érzése van miatta.

– Ne kend rám – suttogja dühösen az említett a sarokból. – Nincs rossz érzésem. A fa fura.

– A fa _fontos_.

Tekintve, hogy később a _Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük_ tankönyv egyetlen kígyója se képes a leírások alapján hasonló tüneteket produkálni az áldozatoknál, pedig a legtöbbjük nem épp szelíd, a fa igenis életképes opció. A többiek egy ideig furcsálkodva nézik a ténykedését, aztán vállat vonnak – végtére is, logikus Mardekár utódjához pont _kígyókat_ kapcsolni.

Csakhogy továbbra sincs olyan kígyó, ami méreg helyett _kővé_ dermeszti az élőlényeket. A kígyót Abby ismét kihúzza a listáról, ezúttal véglegesen, kutatással megerősítve.

– Lehet, hogy a kastély van elátkozva – javasolja Aidan. – Vagy csak szimplán kereszteztek valamit valamivel. Nézd. Nem olyan régóta létezik ellene törvény – bök az egyik oldalra.

De a végeredmény marad: senki se tudja, miért vált kővé egy macska és egy gyerek – ellenben mindenki végigjárja a pániktól a fásultságig vezető utat.

* * *

Mellesleg Harry Potter megint majdnem belehal a kviddicsmeccsbe, de ez csak egy frissítő lábjegyzet marad az aznap éjjeli támadás fényében.

* * *

Caroline válaszol.

Blake-en keresztül. A levél az elején kínos, azután egyre kevésbé, összesen hét oldal, a végére több áthúzással és javítással, nyilvánvalóan az utolsó lapoknál már nem érezte úgy a nővére, hogy le kéne tisztáznia a mondanivalóját.

Ír a suliról, az óráiról, a végén még a munkájáról is, és az időbeosztása alapján az alvást immáron feleslegesnek találja, vagy legalábbis sikerült egy olyan transzcendenciális szintre emelnie saját létezését, ahol nincs rá túlságosan nagy szüksége.

Abby zavaros. Nem tudja, mit kéne éreznie. Egy pillanatig abban sem biztos, hogy egyáltalán érez valamit.

De azután rájön, hogy nehéz levegőt vennie, hogy Aidan kivezeti a nagyteremből, egészen az első mosdóig, ahol összekuporodhat, szorongathatja a levelét, és ráébredhet arra, hogy bár fásult, bár nem mer reménykedni, attól még borzasztóan hiányzik a nővére, aki hajlandó vele emberi mértékben és gyakorisággal kommunikálni, egyszerűen azért, mert _tényleg_ érdekli a világ, aminek Abby a részese lett.

(És ha Abby kissé késve és kisírt szemekkel esik be a mágiatörténelemre, Leanne nem teszi szóvá, csak úgy helyezkedik, hogy a mardekárosok és a hugrabugosok nagy része ne legyen képes rálátni a barátjára. Ahogy a padra borul, Abby életében először hálás azért a pazarlásért, amit ezeknek az óráknak a monoton ismétlése jelent.)

* * *

Abby még aznap lekörmöl egy választ, majd egy másikat is… Végül a negyedik verzióval elégszik meg, és tisztában van azzal, hogy a kelleténél jobban átérzi így Caroline kínosságát.

* * *

A következő négy különóra megrendezése abszolút a hollóhátasok hibája.

– Hogy társulhattatok az ellenséggel? – áll ki a többségében bűntudatot tettető másodévesek elé Andrea Kegworth.

A „többségében" jelzőt általában főleg Anthony Goldstein biztosítja a viselkedésével, ami a legkevésbé se közelít az elfogadott hollóhátas viselkedési sémához, és pont ezért jelentős mértékben járul hozzá minden statisztika rontásához. Egy hollóhátas nem válogat a tudás között. Nem ír rossz és felszínes házi dolgozatot egyszerűen azért, mert szerinte a téma unalmas. Nem barátkozik hugrabugosokkal.

Cho most először látja, hogy az évfolyam nagy része csatlakozik hozzá.

– Ez egy jó ötlet volt – fonja karba a kezét Terry védekezve.

(Mindig az első tízben szerepel az eredményeket tekintve, házon belül a negyedik. Ő készíti a legjobb jegyzeteket az évfolyamán Hermione Granger mellett, legalábbis ebben az évben, de Cho ott volt a kezdeteknél, és látta, hogy néz ki egy-egy pergamenje. _Mindenki látta._ Cho segített neki abban, hogy elfogadhatóan nézzen ki.)

(Marietta szerint csak a hugrabugos kislányt akarta lenyűgözni, aki be mert szólni neki. Marietta ezt „ennivalóan édes gyerekszerelemnek" hívta. Cho kitart amellett, hogy ez valami furcsa, egyoldalú versengés, amiről csak a lány nem tud.)

– Nem az a lényeg, hogy jó ötlet volt-e. Ezeket meg tudtátok volna kérdezni bármelyik idősebb diáktól. A baj az, hogy egyrészt a hugrabugosok találták ki, másrészt ti _velük_ tartottatok.

– Mardekárosok is jöttek velük – védekezik Terry. A többiek bólogatnak.

Andrea fintorog.

– Szerintem tényleg nem rossz ötlet – ért egyet Robert a sarokból, belefojtva a lányba a következő tirádát. – Sokkal jobb megtapasztalni egy mintaórát, mint közvetve információt szerezni róla. És még ha más is találta ki, a következőt ők szervezik, ez nem elég?

Andreán látszik, hogy szíve szerint tiltakozna. De a szíve egyben azt is diktálja, hogy epekedve bámuljon Robertre, így az arcára kiülő erőszakos dilemma különösen érdekes formát és színt ölt.

– De…

– Igazából minden évben lehetne ilyen – szól közbe Cho is. – Szívesebben vettem volna fel a mugliismeretet a jóslástan helyett, ha tényleg látom előtte, milyen.

A jóslástan egy hatalmas hiba volt. Ezzel még Marietta is hajlandó egyetérteni, pedig elsősorban az ő ötlete volt.

De érti, mi a problémája Andreának. Nem az a gond, hogy a hugrabugosok butábbak lennének, vagy a hollóhátasok nem tanulnának keményen. Közel sem. Egyszerűen csak… a hozzáállás. Ahogy a dolgokhoz viszonyulnak.

Van valami eredendően más abban, ahogy a dolgokat intézik, amitől Chót speciel kirázza a hideg. Az a káosz, az, ahogy fejjel mennek a falnak, mert a puszta akaraterővel próbálják pótolni a hiányosságaikat, ahelyett, hogy arra építenének, amiben tényleg jók. Ahogy mindegyik kedves, kompromisszumképes, _gyenge._ Nem küzdenek a céljaikért igazán. Csak dolgoznak.

Cho minden hugrabugosnál azt érzi, mintha egy kétdimenziós képet bámulna, és _gyűlöli_ az érzést.

(Tisztában van azzal, hogy nem mind ilyen. A megtorlást például, ami Adrien Tate bevonulásával kezdődött a hollóhátas klubhelyiségbe, mindenki igyekszik elfelejteni, saját lelki épsége érdekében, de szinte lehetetlen, még évek múltán is.)

– Megkérdezhetnétek Flitwick professzort, hajlandó lenne-e közbenjárni az érdeketekben – javasolja Becky Robert mellől, végre felnézve a rúnaismeret házijából. – Vector professzor nem az a típus, akit első körben meg tudtok győzni arról, hogy felszínes érdeklődőknek tartson tájékoztató órát.

A többi, mondhatni, történelem.

* * *

Nagyon zavaros történelem.

Abby érzi, ahogy fulladozik minden órán, pedig többen is vannak, akiket egész egyszerűen nem érdekel annyira a dolog, hogy mindegyikre elmenjenek. Abby is közéjük tartozik, de csak a legutolsónál dönt úgy, hogy elég volt, nincs tovább.

– Olyan ez, mint egy nyílt nap – jegyzi meg Aiko.

Ettől nem lesz jobb.

* * *

Aidan egy nap úgy dönt, elhagyja a fantasy farmer tunikát, és átvált rendes, roxfortos talárra.

(Aidan ért a legjobban a varázsláshoz.

Aiko imádhatja a bűbájtant és Masha csaponghat a témák között ide-oda, de amikor a gyakorlatba való átültetésről van szó, Aidan az, aki képes elmagyarázni a furcsa érzések jelentőségét, a pálcamozdulatok ívének fontosságát, a hangsúlyozás hatását. Nem tudományos alapon, inkább a megérzéseit adja át, amit Abbynek talán magától kéne tudnia egy idő után, talán nem, de biztos nem az énjének egy, a tudatalattija segítségével interpretált kivetülésével.)

(Talán _ez_ már tényleg a transzperszonális pszichológia része.)

– Szintet léptél? – érdeklődik Masha, csak félig gúnyosan.

Aidan úgy néz rá, mint aki azon gondolkozik, milyen átkot szórjon rá, pedig nincs is pálcája. Azután kegyesen elvonul egyik magányos felfedező útjára.

Abby emlékszik, hogy azt mondta, nem marad sokáig. Igyekszik nem gondolni erre.

(Egyszer – egyetlen egyszer – rákérdez, mit értett ezalatt. Aidan csak vállat von, mert ő se tudja.

– Ez csak egy megérzés – válaszol végül. – Nem vagyok olyan tartós, mint a többiek. Nincs rám szükséged annyira, mint rájuk. Elég hamar vissza fogok térni szerintem. Két, maximum három év.

Megszorítja Abby kezét. A lány ekkor jön rá, hogy az érintése leginkább arra hasonlít, amikor végre sikerül egy bűbáj, ugyanaz a pillekönnyű melegség az ujjaiban. Az ajkába harap, és rájön, tudja, ez mit jelent.)

(Nem akarja tudni.)

* * *

Ahogy lehűl az idő, és egyre gyakrabban deres a fű reggelente, Abby nekilát tavalyi terve megvalósításának, amihez mindössze egyetlen dolog hiányzik. Ez azonban szerencsére meg is érkezik időben, köszönhetően Blake-nek – vagy inkább Blake barátnőjének. Lisa kis üzenete sima papírborítékban van mellékelve, amiben leírja, mennyire reménytelen a bátyjára bízni olyasmit, ami a bronz, sárga és arany színek megkülönböztetésével jár.

Ez az első levél, amit Lisától kapott. Blake nyilvánvalóan megoldotta, hogy ne keljen elmondania neki a mágiát, ami túl sok titkot jelent, és kellemetlenséget, és… Lisa írt neki.

Abbyben feltámad a bűntudat, és elhatározza, hogy legközelebb jobban igyekszik majd megismerni, mert ez… ez _kedves_ , és most úgy érzi, mintha egy kölyökkutyába rúgott volna bele a nyáron. Még az is lehet, hogy egy Danielle Steel regényt is elolvas.

Ezután kiderül, hogy igazán kérhetett volna kötőtűt is, mert maga a bűbáj, amivel folyamatba lehet lendíteni a dolgot, kis odafigyeléssel viszonylag könnyen elvégezhető, mint az utólag ki is derül, de gyufából tű helyett kötőtűt varázsolni már egészen más tészta.

Maga a forma nem probléma, inkább a mérettel van gond. Megpróbálkozik a tó melletti fákról szerzett gallyakkal is, de azokkal se jár sikerrel, mert úgy tűnik, túlságosan törékeny az eredmény, és még Aidan sem tud rájönni, hol rontják el a dolgot, Így történhet az, hogy végül kénytelen egy átváltoztatás óra után ott maradni a Roxfort legijesztőbb tanárával. Egyedül. Egy hülye karácsonyi ajándék érdekében.

Abby úgy érzi, hogy túlértékeli a barátságot, mert ez egyszerűen nem éri meg. Nagyon reméli, hogy senki sem fog megjegyzést tenni végtelenül kreatív ötletére, mert biztos benne, hogy akkor megfojtja az illetőt.

(McGalagony, mint kiderül, órán kívül is szigorú, de nagyon segítőkész. Rámutat arra, hogy a varázsige túlságosan specifikus – mert ilyen is van, és kap egy tippet, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban Flitwick professzornál kell érdeklődnie, ő vezetett anno szakkört is a témában, de érdeklődés hiányában megszűnt –, majd mutat egy másik varázslatot, nagyon hasonló pálcamozdulattal, és miután ellenőrzi, hogy Abby helyesen jegyezte meg mindkettőt, útjára bocsátja.)

(Az egész folyamat alig tíz perc, roppant hatásos, és Abby elgondolkodik azon, vajon hányan szoktak segítséget kérni különböző témákban. Valahogy kételkedik abban, hogy sokan.)

* * *

Így Abby kötőtűvel, fonallal és varázserővel felszerelkezve nekiáll meglopni a Harry Potter franchise-t.

Vagy, tekintetbe véve a helyzetét, elindítaniazt.

Ha valami megmaradt a filmekből, akkor az a rendes angol iskolás egyenruha, a színes csuklyás talár és a rohadt sálak. Utóbbi pedig egy _tökéletes_ karácsonyi ajándék lesz mindenkinek.

Szerda délutánonként Anthonynak immár tilos belépnie a teremhez tartozó tanári szobába, ahol Abby a karácsonyi ajándékokon ügyködik egy darabig, amíg rá nem jön, hogy tud csíkokat kötni a készülő művekbe.

A saját hely nagyon hasznos.

* * *

A mágiaelméletet, mint tantárgyat, egészen a hetvenes évek közepéig oktatták a Roxfortban, mielőtt beolvasztották volna a bűbájtanba.

Ez egy lassú folyamat volt, felháborodás nélkül. A szülőket megnyugtatták, hogy a tananyagot maradéktalanul sikerült adaptálni a bűbájtanba, a diákok többsége pedig örült, hogy tizenegy évesen a gyakorlatiasabb oldalról közelíthetik meg a varázslást. Azok, akik aggódtak a hiányosságok miatt, hamar végeztek, a generációváltás után pedig már egyre kevesebbszer merült fel az ötlet, hogy a mágiával tisztán elméleti szinten többet kéne foglalkozni. A latin oktatása először szakkörként folytatódott, majd az érdeklődés hiányában megszűnt.

A nyolcvanas évek végére a tanterv változtatások következtében a tantestület a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nyomására megszavazta az elméleti rész csökkentését, ami így az első év első két hónapjára szorult vissza. A varázsige-etimológia először hetedéves opcionális tárggyá vált, majd átvette a latin szakkör szerepét, de végül ez se tarthatott túlságosan sokáig.

A diákok a RAVASZ vizsgák miatt inkább igyekeztek koncentrálni a megmaradt tárgyaikra a minél jobb eredmény érdekében, minthogy olyan apróságokkal foglalkozzanak, amik bonyolultak, irreálisan sok időt emésztenek fel és gyakran hónapokig (vagy akár évekig, a céltól függően) nem hoznak eredményt, ráadásul gyakorlatban ki sem próbálhatták a kockázatok miatt. Az új varázslatok _elméleti_ létrehozása tehát nem örvendett nagy népszerűségnek.

De ez csak a mágiaelmélet picinyke ága volt, ami kikerült a roxforti tantervből. A modern varázstudomány fejlődésével a pálcanélküli és véletlen varázslatok elméletét elavulttá nyilvánították. A mozdulatok, igék és hatások kapcsolata érintőlegesen maradt benne az anyagban.

Manapság nem oktattak hasonlókat. Konkrét törvény nem létezett ellene, de a kockázatok miatt nem is támogatták túlzottan. Filius Flitwick néhanapján próbálkozott felkelteni az érdeklődést a téma iránt, de néhány kitartó hollóhátas hatodévesen kívül nem nagyon akadt rá jelentkező.

Ennyit a mágiaelmélet tárgyról. Ez a helyzet pedig nem 1992-ben fog megváltozni.

* * *

Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy a közeljövőben senki sem fogja belevetni magát a kutatásba. Az unalom nagy úr, a színes _Lumos_ pedig egy remek kiindulópont.

Ez azt is jelenti, hogy egy fél mondat Flitwick professzortól elirányítja Abbyt a mágikus szerződések témájához.

* * *

November végén Abby rájön, hogy a legtöbb évfolyamtársánál magasabb _._

Nem tudja, mikor történt, csak arra eszmél, hogy kissé lentebb kell bámulnia ahhoz, hogy Anthony szemébe nézhessen, és ez egy nagyon fura élmény. Nem biztos benne, előző életében magas vagy alacsony volt-e, nincs viszonyítási alapja, és egyébként sem számít, csak… _furcsa._ Nagyon furcsa. Aidan az egyetlen fiú, aki vele együtt nőtt, mert továbbra is azonos magasságban vannak, de Aidannél pont az ellenkezője lenne szokatlan.

A fiú egyre többet kószál egyedül a folyosókon, miközben mindenki más egyre gyakrabban ragad egy csoportba, mégse szakad el, mint ahogy Abby próbálta tavaly. A periférián lézeng, de sokkal inkább jelen van, mint bárki más. Néha visszaszól Mashának, gyakrabban elég egy pillantás, és leginkább Aiko társaságában marad. Anthonyval tárgyal mágikus elméletekről, Abby tolmácsolásában. Sakkozni is próbálnak egy darabig, amíg ki nem derül, hogy Masha szövetségre lépett a legtöbb figurával, amik így hobbiból szabotálják mindenki más lépéseit.

Onnantól kezdve senki sem sakkozik. Azzal a készlettel semmiképp.

(Anthony becsempészi a hollóhátas klubhelyiségbe, és „véletlenül" otthagyja, azután elmeséli, mekkora káoszt is okozott Masha hadserege.)

(Majdnem a kandallóban végezték.)

(Majdnem.)

Aidan _szilárdabb_ , mint nyáron, és Abby nem érti, miből gondolja, hogy nem marad sokáig. Olyan, mintha ők hárman örök időkre létezhetnének, még tovább is, mint Abby,

(főleg akkor)

de rájön, hogy ők _nem akarnak._

Senkinek se lenne jó, hosszú távon semmiképp.

* * *

Talán nem is Abby az, aki hűséges, hanem akiket ő hozott létre. Akármit is állítson Aiko.

* * *

– Szóval _itt_ vagytok – ront be a termükbe egy szombati napon Isobel MacDougal, nyomában az ikertestvérével és Mandy Brocklehursttel. Egy pergament lenget, és ezúttal egyikük sem törődik azzal, hogy két hugrabugos is van a keresettek között. – _Remek._

A hangsúlya túlságosan is baljóslatú.

– Sziasztok – csicsereg Anthony, mint aki semmi gyanúsat nem észlel ebben a viselkedésben, de Abbynek feltűnik, ahogy a szeme sarkában enyhén ráncolódik a bőr, és a világ legkevésbé észrevehető mozdulatával eltűnteti a padban a könyvet, amit eddig olvasott fel nekik hangosan.

– Merlinre, itt _hideg van._ Várjunk, ugye tudjátok, hogy tilos a bájitaltermen kívül főzni bármit is? – érdeklődik Brocklehurst kíváncsian. Abby még életében nem beszélt vele, annak ellenére, hogy a végén az egész évfolyam gyakorlatilag egy emberként látogatta végig a választható órákat, de nem ő az egyetlen másodéves, akivel ez a helyzet. A tanári asztalon rotyogó üst tartalmára mered, és valószínűleg a színe alapján próbál rájönni, hogy mégis melyik tanult (vagy hamarosan megtanulandó) löttyel szórakoznak éppen illegálisan.

Teljesen felesleges a próbálkozása, ez a bájital nincs benne a tantervben.

– Ugye tudjátok, hogy nem érdekel? – kérdez vissza Georgina. – Mire beköpnétek, eltűntetjük, és mi is elhúzunk innen. És kit érdekel, hogy hideg van, ha tudunk varázsolni?

Technikailag a melegítő-bűbáj még mindig Abbynek megy a legkönnyebben, de csak azért, mert a többiek lusták kellően begyakorolni, ha egyszer vele is megcsináltathatják.

– Egyáltalán mit főztök?

– Most nem ez a fontos! – legyint Isobel, és Morag hevesen bólogat a válla fölött.

– Pontosan – kontrázik. – Majd utána elmesélhetitek.

– Nem akarjuk elmesélni – motyogja Leanne.

– Hallottátok, mikor kezdődik a téli szünet? – folytatja a lány, meg sem hallva a megjegyzést.

– Tizenhetedikén – válaszol Abby, és megkeveri háromszor a főzetet, mire az végre levendulaszínűvé válik. Siker. Gyorsan eloltja alatta a tüzet, és összehasonlítja az Ollivandertől nyáron beszerzett főzet maradékával. Némi árnyalatbeli különbség ugyan van, de elméleti szinten mindent jól csinált.

– Negyedik nekifutás. Azta, igazi tehetség vagy – szippant bele a gőzbe Masha, és nem törődik azzal, hogy Aidan belekönyököl.

Abby kifejezetten sértve érzi magát. A csak három alkalommal való elrontás egy szép eredmény.

– Szerintem mehetne legközelebb bele kicsit kevesebb denevérszárny – jegyzi meg Aidan. – Annál a lépésnél kicsit más volt szerintem a színe, mint amit előírtak.

– Pasi vagy – vitatkozik vele rögtön Masha. – Nem minden szín ugyanolyan?

– Ez sértően sztereotip, különösen _tőled._

– Pontosan! – csattan fel közben Morag. – _Tizenhetedikén._

– Ó – mondja Anthony, és ezúttal már sokkal érdeklődőbbnek tűnik. – Tényleg, meg merték tenni. Fel se tűnt eddig.

Ami egy hazugság. Csak eddig valószínűleg nem vett tudomást róla, de még csak el se szégyelli magát a pillantásoktól, amit a barátai vetnek rá.

– Miért, mi van tizenhetedikén? – kérdezi Abby. Valami dereng tavalyról, azután neki is sikerül összekapcsolnia a dolgot. – Ó. Megvan.

A Saturnaliák. Ami aznap kezdődik, és tavaly még szünet volt, és technikailag idén is az, de az első évvel ellentétben most aznapra tették a hazautazást.

– Ez a hagyományok sárba tiprása – magyarázza Morag dühösen. – Nem elég, hogy a hanukát nem veszik figyelembe, de most még ez is! A következő az lesz, hogy a karácsonyra lesz időnk, és minden másnak annyi.

– A hanuka minden évben máskor van. Nagyon máskor. Ennyi erővel kiadhatnák az egész decembert – jegyzi meg Anthony unottan.

– Ez a _Saturnaliák!_ – veszi át a szót Isobel. – A kultúránk része. Egyszerűen felháborító, hogy az iskola felügyelőbizottsága ezt _megszavazta._ Szóval írjátok alá – vált azonnal kellemesen mosolygósba. – Ez egy petíció, amit be fogunk nyújtani nekik, még a jövő héten. Most sajnos össze kell fognunk, szóval nem számít, ki melyik házba tartozik.

– És ha én nem ünneplem a Saturnaliákat? – kötekedik Georgina.

– Persze, hogy ünnepled, Smith vagy – legyint Brocklehurst. – Szóval, mit főztök?

– Legalább várd meg, amíg aláírják – böki oldalba Morag. – Csak pár perc. Légyszi. Ez mindannyiunk érdeke.

– Igazából csak hosszabb szünetet akarsz – vádolja meg Anthony.

– Most még csak a Saturnaliák, legközelebb már az újév – ismétli Isobel.

Végül mind aláírják, bár Abby vonakodva. Nem ünnepli a Saturnaliákat, nem is igazán akarja ünnepelni, bár a részletekre kíváncsi.

– Nem fog ez úgy kinézni, mintha csak azért írtam volna alá, hogy hosszabb szünetem legyen? – kérdezi, mielőtt belemártaná a pennáját a tintába.

Isobel legyint.

– Valószínűleg úgy gondolják majd, hogy a Williams családdal van valami kapcsolatod. Tényleg, nincs velük…

– Mugli születésű vagyok – mondja. – Még mindig.

 _Azt hittem, ez nyilvánvaló volt._

– Ez olyan furcsa – motyogja Mandy, már az üst fölé hajolva, és Abbynek kell egy kis idő, amíg rájön, nem a bájitalra érti. – Nem Granger-anomália szinten fura, de fura.

– Mi, hogy nem elveszett? – horkan fel Leanne, és látszik rajta, hogy eddig tudta visszafogni magát.

– Ja, valami olyasmi – ért egyet Brocklehurst gondatlanul. Georgina rávicsorog. –Meg hogy nem kérdez sokat, de azért utánanéz? Azt hiszem. Bár lehet, jobb is, hogy az a vezetékneved, ami – teszi hozzá, mint akinek épp most jut ez az eszébe. – Főleg most. Elég hatásos védelem.

– A barátaim elmagyaráznak mindent, ha kell – jelenti ki Abby, és furcsa melegséget érez, amikor kimondja a „barát" szót, aminek semmi köze az elbájolt talárhoz. Senki sem javítja ki, ami csak számára nem teljesen természetes fordulat.

– Anthony elmagyaráz mindent – pontosít Leanne. – Tökéletes kompromisszum. Kérdezni se kell. Te pedig előítéletes vagy.

Brocklehurst csak vállat von, azután ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi az a bájital, és amikor választ kap – pálcaápoló –, percekig tart, mire összeszedi magát, és akkor is csak egy „tudtam, hogy fura vagy, kinek jut eszébe pálcát ápolni?" suttogásra futja, mielőtt az ikrek kirángatják a teremből az ígérettel, hogy mindegyiküket beárulják az első tanárnál, akivel találkoznak, Brocklehurst pedig egy kiáltással búcsúzik, hogy tegyenek félre neki egy üvegcsével.

Leanne elkezdi kimerni a bájitalt.

– Aláírtuk a hülye petíciójukat, és ezek képesek megtenni. Seggfejek – dohogja.

– Valóban? – kérdezi Anthony, miközben újra előveszi a padba rejtett könyvét, megcáfolva a kimondatlan bizalmát háztársai iránt.

Leanne lesajnáló pillantása igazán felesleges emellé.

* * *

A Saturnaliák Petíció félig bejárja az iskolát, legalábbis ami a nem mugli születésűeket illeti. Abby azon kevesek közé tartozik, akivel aláíratták, bár utólag belegondolva nagyobb valószínűséggel csak a vezetékneve miatt, és mert épp kapóra jött a jelenléte.

A Saturnaliák Petíció mellesleg nem jár eredménnyel, legalábbis egy házvezető se hirdeti ki a diákoknak, hogy az Expresszre szóló jegyeket szolgáltassák vissza átdátumozásra.

Összességében egy rövid, csendes mozgalom az egész, ami végül elkerülhetetlenül a feledés homályába süllyed, talán a következő évig, amíg a felháborodott szülők célba nem érnek ott, ahová a diákoknak nem sikerült eljutniuk. Azonban a bukás hátterében nem csak ez áll, hanem hogy akad valami sokkal érdekesebb is, amire senki sem számít, de amiről ezután mindenki beszél.

– Rosszat sejtek – mondja ki Aiko. Masha mellette ugyanolyan gyászos kifejezéssel olvassa a pergament, egyedül Aidan az, aki lelkes. – _Ez_ _túl hasznos, hogy igaz legyen._

– Hátha nem – mondja Masha. Fekete ruhája a citromsárga madarakkal eddigi létezése leggyászosabb öltözete, ami ellentmond a szavaiban rejlő gyenge optimizmusnak. – Nem emlékszem erre.

Abby sem emlékszik párbajszakkör jelenetre, így feltételezi, hogy nem lehet olyan fontos momentum. Mindazonáltal roppant csodálatosnak tűnik, hogy végre valódi párbajt tanuljanak – a beszerzett könyvek anyagát közös megegyezéssel tavaszra tolták ki, mivel Anthony bevetette a kiskutya pillantást, hogy először az ezer (állítólag) hasznos bűbájt tartalmazó könyvet nézzék át, ráadásul Abby is talált egy témát, ami érdekli annyira, hogy ne csapongjon tovább, és azóta azzal foglalkozik.

Lockhart haszontalansága pedig még nem érte el azt a pontot, hogy bármelyikük sikítva szaladjon ki a szobából, de Masha például egyre gyakrabban fejezte ki abbéli kívánságát az órák alatt, hogy bárcsak lenne egy kamerájuk, amivel sorozatot forgathatnának a heti három alkalommal rendezett színjátékról.

(– Tuti sikerünk lenne. Mondd meg Anthonynak, hogy keressen valamit ehhez _._

– Masha szeretné, ha keresnél valamit, amivel felvehetjük Lockhart óráit – ismétli gépiesen a lány.

Anthony felnyög.

– Miért akarja megörökíteni azt a szörnyűséget?

– Mondd meg neki, hogy azért, mert annyira rossz, hogy az már rossz.

– Masha szerint vicces.

– Nem is ezt mondtam!

– Mashának pocsék a humorérzéke.

– Mondom, nem ezt mondtam!)

Szóval itt vannak, a nagyterem egyik sarkában, ahol még lehet kapni levegőt, mivel ha nem is az egész iskola, de a diákok kilencven százaléka biztos, hogy jelen van. Valószínűleg senki sem biztos abban, hogy az idei inkompetens tanítás vagy a Titkok Kamrája jelentette fenyegetés a motiválóbb tényező az egyenletben, de a kettő együtt mindenképp hatványozottan hatásos.

Ebből kifolyólag szinte természetes, hogy nem sül ki belőle semmi jó.

Ezer hála Lockhart _professzornak._

– Én megyek a könyvtárba – jelenti ki Abby. A mágikus szerződések túlságosan is szanaszét ágazó, félig érthetetlen, és legfőképp túlságosan is _bonyolult_ témaköre lenyűgöző projekt, ami mintha mindent megpróbálna aláásni, amit eddig hitt a mágikus világról. Köszönet McGalagony és Flitwick professzoroknak.

– Maradsz – ragadja meg Leanne.

– Fél óra – emlékezteti Georgina a nagyterem mennyezetére meredve, mintha az éjszakai égbolt választ adhatna arra, miért kell túlélniük ezt. Miközben anno ők is Lockhart rajongói voltak. Hangsúly a múlt időn. – Akármilyen szar. Utána _mind_ mehetünk.

A mellettük lévő hollóhátas csoportban valaki felhorkan.

Masha szégyentelenül felmászik a színpadra a férfi mellé, és megkísérli ágyékon rúgni, sajnálatos módon teljesen sikertelenül, bár mintha Lockhart talárja meglebbenne kicsit. Kínos, de Mashának meg elég vastag a bőr a képén, így következő ötletként teljes erőből fut neki, miközben mindenki megismeri Piton professzor jelenlétének célját is – segéd, bár Piton inkább úgy fest, mintha egy különösen ritka bájital-hozzávaló feldarabolása lenne ez a cél.

Masha átzuhan Lockharton, de ezúttal nem teljesen hatástalanul. Abby kis híján sokkot kap, ahogy Lockhart beszéd közben egyszerűen Mashával együtt billen, és majdnem elharapja a nyelvét. A díjnyertes mosoly azért marad.

Aiko és Aidan ugyanúgy képtelenek moccanni.

– Mi a… – kezdi hörögve Masha, túlkiabálva a morajt, ugyanolyan döbbenten. Nem számított a sikerre.

 _Senki_ sem számított rá.

 _Gyere le onnan_ , akarja mondani Abby. _Mielőtt párbajozni kezdenek._

Akár bolond Lockhart, akár gyilkos Piton, Mashát még nem találta el átok, és bár a fizikai tárgyak nem jelentenek ( ̶m̶i̶n̶d̶i̶g̶) akadályt, egy varázslat nem szilárd.

(Ezt nem tesztelték – miért nem tesztelték?)

Masha szerencsére hasonló következtetésre jut, mert pillanatokon belül leszaltózik a színpadról. A mutatványt csak Abby, Aiko és Aidan tudnák értékelni, de jelenleg még mindig sokkhatás alatt állnak. Masha csak félig – neki ahhoz is van lélekjelenléte, hogy beintsen a tanároknak és a népnek, szigorúan a nemzetközileg ismertebb középső ujjal.

Nagyon nem brit, de Masha sem az.

Lockhart még mindig mosolyog. Abby hirtelen azt kívánja, bárcsak tényleg elharapta volna Masha miatt a nyelvét, és akkor mehetnének mind, mert ez az egész már rossz, és hirtelen lett még egy fontos dolog, aminek utána kéne nézni.

– Természetesen egyikünk sem dolgozik halálos átokkal (*) – jelenti be harsányan Lockhart, kizökkentve Abbyt a merengésből.

Anthony mogorván lerogy a fal tövébe.

– Mintha képes lenne _Avadá_ t szórni Pitonra – motyogja.

Abbynek nem dereng a név. Lehet, kéne – hisz nem olyan régiek az emlékei? Alig több, mint egy évtizedesek…

(Nem, ez nem egészen pontos. Némelyik alig dereng, mintha tényleg annyi ideje történt volna, némelyik viszont mintha tegnapi esemény lenne, túlságosan is tiszta, és nem halványul az idő múlásával.)

– Miért ne lenne képes rá? – kérdezi Georgina. – Aztán mehetne az Azkabanba.

– Merlinre, a tökéletes lenne – sóhajt mellettük az egyik hollóhátas, aki ezek szerint még mindig hallgatózik. – Ti nem harmadévesek vagytok? Honnan tudtok egyáltalán ezekről?

Georgina vet rá egy lesajnáló pillantást.

– Másodévesek vagyunk. És nem hülyék. Mindenki ismeri a főbenjárókat.

– Én nem – jelentkezik Abby vállvonogatva.

– Én sem – motyogja Leanne, és látszólag ez nagyon zavarja.

Leanne Whitehouse elsődleges célja a Hollóhát volt, így talán valamilyen szinten ez érthető is, hogy még másfél évvel később is hajlandó sérelmezni egy ilyen hiányosságot.

– Semmi gond, én sem – csapódik melléjük Benjamin _._

– Te meg mit keresel itt? – morogja a lány.

– Megvédem az édes kis alsóbb éveseinket a gonosz hollóhátasok molesztálásától – válaszolja a fiú szemrebbenés nélkül, és egy bájos mosolyt ereszt meg az említett csoport felé.

Az eddig beszélő hollóhátas beint neki – teljesen angolosan –, azután elhatárolódik, ami egy igen látványos folyamat, és mindenképp dicséretre méltó, mivel a tömeg ugyanakkora, mint a szakkör kezdetén.

– Szóval… – kezdené Benjamin, és már érkeznek is a barátai mögötte, de ebben a pillanatban az emelvény irányából felharsan egy _Capitulatus!_ kiáltás, és Lockhart közvetlenül mellettük csapódik a falba.

Nem messze kitör a taps. Piton professzor arca roppant elégedett, ahogy a csoportjuk felé bámul, és Abbyt kiveri tőle a víz. Olyan, mint a bájitaltan óra ezerszer rosszabb változata. Piton szigorú, gyakran lekezelő, de ez a kegyetlenség túlságosan is hátborzongató.

 _Fel fog darabolni minket is_ , jut eszébe. _Csak azért, mert Lockhart kétméteres körzetében vagyunk._

A felsőbb évesek bájital-hozzávalós viccei hirtelen _nem tűnnek viccesnek._

Anthony nem rendelkezik rágcsáló-ösztönökkel, amik jeleznék a ragadozó figyelmét, és megböki a lábával Lockhartot. Amikor az megmozdul, villámgyorsan Abby mögé menekül, mintha nem lenne tucatnyi tanúja az előbbi tettének.

– Francba – sziszegi a lány fülébe. – Megmozdult.

Meg. És igen, a francba, bár csoda lett volna, ha ennyibe belehal. Mennyei csoda.

Abby lassan oldalazva elindul a kijárat felé, mert köszöni szépen, neki ennyi cirkusz bőven elég volt, a következő pillanatban pedig Lockhart párosítja össze nagy lelkesen az egyik negyedéves hollóhátas lánnyal, mert látszólag arra sem képes, hogy évfolyamonként tegye össze az embereket.

A lány gonosz vigyort ereszt meg felé. Abby nem látott tisztán az előtte állóktól a pástig és inkább a menekülési útvonalat tervezte, így fogalma sincs, mi a pontos pálcamozdulata az előbb hallott varázslatnak (egyáltalán _Capitulatus_ volt a varázsige?!), de szerencsére nincs is szükség rá, mert Aiko hajlandó kis, villámgyorsan olvadó jéggel kibuktatni az ellenfelét, amíg Abby biztonságosan Anthony mögé ugrik.

Az egymást pajzsként használat kölcsönös.

Az első kör egy komplett katasztrófához hasonlít amúgy. Abby és társai olcsón megússzák, ellenben Abby ellenfelének a fején valószínűleg jókora búb fog nőni hamarosan, ha ugyan nem kapott enyhe agyrázkódást. Vér nincs, ami jó jel. Gyűlölködő tekintet van, ami már kevésbé.

– Francba, kifogtad Fawcettet? – kérdezi Benjamin, aki valahogy még mindig a közelükben van, és mázlijára kifogta az egyik barátját, Tamsint partnernek. – És elintézted. Legalább három hónapig mindig nézz mostantól a hátad mögé. Egy bosszúálló kis kurv…

– _Ben, gyerekek! –_ szól rá Tamsin.

– Kösz, ez nagyon hasznos – morogja Abby. – Most már mehetünk? – fordul Anthonyhoz. – Itt nem tanulunk semmit.

– De Piton még elintézheti a következő körben egyszer Lockhartot – csapódik melléjük Roger és Zacharias, két griffendéles. Thomas és Finnigan, ahogy Abby felidézi a neveket. – Nem baj, ha itt maradunk?

– De, borzasztóan – jelenti ki Georgina halálosan komolyan, és unokatestvérére mered.

– Mondtam már, hogy bocsánat – vágja rá ingerülten a fiú. – Te vagy az, aki nem akar beszélni velem!

– Én meg mondtam, hogy nem másfél évvel később kellett volna arra rájönnöd, hogy képes vagy hozzám szólni!

– Ne is törődjetek vele, csak a szokásos családi dráma – vigyorog a griffendélesekre Anthony. – Mi szél hozott szerény klikkünkbe? Szeretnétek látni, ahogy Lockhart újra becsapódik a közvetlen közelünkben? Mert higgyétek el, azt én is.

Azután, mert Pitont nyilvánvalóan hidegen hagyja az, ha a diákjai a szeme láttára ölik egymást, beállítja egymás ellen Pottert és Malfoyt, ami egy olyan küzdelmet eredményez, ami minden, csak nem epikus.

Amíg Potter el nem kezd sziszegni a megidézett kígyóhoz. Mert nyilvánvalóan ha van valami esemény, azon mindenképp muszáj valami katasztrófát okoznia, ami felborítja az iskolát.

* * *

– Szóval ez a párszaszó – állapítja meg Aidan. A kígyószerű sziszegés csak az ő kíváncsiságát kelti fel.

Anthony még tavaly említette, de Abby sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is élőben hallhat ilyet. Valami… többre számított, amikor a fiú kicsit többet mesélt róla. Érthetetlen szavakra, amikben sok az „sz" és „s" hang, és mindenképp tartalmaznak magánhangzókat – szóval úgy hangzik, mint a tényleges nyelv.

A valóság másmilyen. Mindenképp kiábrándítóbb. Mert nem hasonlít beszédre, csak színtiszta sziszegésre. Nincs benne könnyítés, szótagok, magánhangzók, átkötések. Csak és kizárólag sziszegés. És az se túl hangos, Abby alig tudta kivenni abból a távolságból.

A többiek nem így gondolják.

Justin alig mer lejönni velük reggelizni, Susannek úgy kell kirángatnia az ágyból.

Abby meg akarja mondani, hogy most csak szimplán nevetségesek, mert egy nyelvtől nem lesz valaki gonosz, de elég a viselkedésük ahhoz, hogy torkára forrjanak a szavak. Ők nem a barátai. Ők a háztársai. Emlékszik arra, hogy Anthony még a félszavas említés után is kérte, hogy ne szóljon senkinek arról, hogy valaki távoli rokonságában akad _hat_ párszaszájú, bár csak azért, mert utána még utalgatott rá, amikor Abby végül megkérdezte, mi az egyáltalán. Mindenki viselkedését látva most már érti, miért.

Abby nem a tolerancia zászlóvivője. Nem fog forradalmat kezdeni, hanem befogja a száját, magában tartja a szavakat, és úgy dönt, megpróbálja csendben megérteni, de amikor a többi hugrabugos rá és Leanne-re akaszkodik a könyvtárban, ő pedig összefut Potterrel, rájön, erre nem képes.

Olyan, mintha másfél éves kerülést húztak volna le a lefolyón.

* * *

Lehetne hibáztatni a hóvihart, ami miatt elmaradt a dupla gyógynövénytan. Ez lenne a legelvontabb célpont.

Abby és Leanne a könyvtárat tervezik, mert annak ellenére, hogy ez az utolsó nap a hazautazás előtt, a tanárok túlságosan is sok olyan házit adtak fel a szünetre, ami igényel némi plusz utánajárást. Persze meg lehetne oldani január első hetében, de ők ketten sosem arról voltak híresek, hogy határidőig halogassák a dolgot.

A többiek úgy döntenek, szeretnének ezúttal csatlakozni, bár Abby él a gyanúperrel, hogy Ernie és Roger csak pletykálni akarnak. Potter képességének híre felszította az indulatokat, és az egész iskolában más pletykát sem hallani ezen kívül.

Justin viszont hamar lelép, és bár Ernie felajánlja, hogy elkíséri, a fiú rögtön elutasítja az ajánlatot.

Abby egészen eddig a pontig hitt abban, hogy a többiek azt gondolják, a csoportban mozgás a biztonság illúzióját nyújtja, ami aranyos ötlet, de mindenképp irritáló – de ezek szerint tényleg csak a közös pletyka a motiváció. Leanne vicsoraiból ítélve ő nem rajong ezért, és a visszaszólásai egyre élesebbek, így Abby kapva kap az alkalmon, hogy elrángassa begyűjteni.

– Nem értem, miért csinálják ezt – dohog Leanne. – Anthony meg Georgina igazán jöhetnének. Akkor megszabadulhatnánk tőlük.

Ez nem feltétlenül tesz jót a ház egységének, de jelenleg egyiküket se érdekli.

A következő polcnál befordulva azonban szembetalálják magukat Harry Potterrel, aki rögtön megtorpan, ahogy megpillantja a borz kitűzőjüket.

– Ööö – kezdi. – Sziasztok.

Feszeng. Alacsonyabb, mint Abby.

 _Alacsonyabb, mint Abby._

A gondolat valahogy a fejében ragad, ahogy rájön, életében először találkoznak ténylegesen.

– Szia – köszön automatikusan. Csak valami ürességet érez, amit a könyvtár dohos levegője képtelen kitölteni.

Potter nyitotta ki a Kamrát? Elméletileg a párszaszó Mardekár örököseként jelöli meg, de Anthony szerint a Roxfort könyvtára túlságosan is korlátozott a témában. És a filmekben nem volt semmi ilyesmi… igaz?

De ahogy a fiúra néz, rájön, hogy nagyon nehéz ebben hinni. Még mindig alacsonyabb, mint Abby. Még mindig vékony, piszkafa, sápadt, _törékeny_. Innen közelről tényleg látszik a villám alakú sebhely, de a szeme valahogy eltereli róla a figyelmet.

Masha az első, aki közelebb lép hozzá.

– Ez tényleg zöld.

Nagyon zöld.

De közben Harry Potter nagyon apró.

– Justint keresem – mondja végül, még inkább feszengve. Abby rájön, hogy pislognia kéne, és nem meredten bámulnia azt a gyereket, akinek a közelében a legmagasabb lesz hamarosan a halálozási arány. – Nem tudjátok, merre van?

– Ernie elküldte a klubhelyiségbe, mert fél, hogy megölöd – válaszolja Abby kicsit túlságosan őszintén és gyorsan. Izzad. Igyekszik szabályozni a légzését, meglepően eredményese. Leanne az oldalába könyököl.

– Mit akarsz tőle? – kérdezi Leanne, nála jóval gyanakvóbban.

– El akarom mondani neki, mi történt valójában a párbajszakkörön (*) – hadarja a fiú.

– Mármint hogy véletlenül ráuszítottál egy kígyót? – így Leanne. Abby sejti, hogy ez csak a reggel óta felgyülemlő frusztráció, de Potter összerezzen és felhúzza magát.

– Még utolérheted, nemrég lépett le – mondja Abby, mert tényleg, egy tizenkét éves, és még mindig alacsonyabb nála és látszólag ez a tény túlságosan is sokkolóan hat ahhoz, hogy elkezdje számolgatni, vajon mekkora az esélye annak, hogy ez igazából nem a _könyvek_ világa, és előtte a megtestesült gonosz áll.

(A tavalyi öngyilkos küldetése alapján nem túl meglepően nagyon alacsony.)

De azért reméli, hogy akármi is a helyzet, gyorsan lelép, mert kezd leszakadni a karja, és tényleg, ez Potter, emlékezteti magát újra, a gyerek, akit el kell kerülnie. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a magassága megtévessze. A cselekmény túl közel került hozzá, mintha csak egy fizikailag látható szalagról lenne szó, ami hirtelen kezd a bokájára csavarodni. Lehet, kicsit elkezdi gyorsabban szedni a levegőt. Lehet, hogy kezd pánikba esni.

Lehet, hogy csak túlreagálja. Az mindenképp segít, hogy egy fejjel magasabb a fiúnál, de a talár már a hátára tapadt. Érzi, ahogy egy ér lüktetni kezd a torkánál. Aiko hűvös kezét a halántékára szorítja.

– Csak azt mondtam neki, hogy hagyja békén – jelenti ki nagyon dühösen.

– Sok sikert ahhoz, hogy ezt elhiggye neked, te vagy az egyetlen, aki bizonyítani tudja – vág vissza Leanne. – Mindenesetre, minket nem izgat, hogy oldod meg, de az én karom leszakad, szóval jobb, ha indulsz, mert a klubhelyiségből nem hozzuk ki neked. Senki sem fogja.

– Én… mi? – Potter egy pillanatra ledöbben. – Ti nem vádoltok?

– Irritáló vagy – közli őszintén Leanne. – És útban vagy. És…

– _Hagyd őket békén!_ – harsan Ernie hangja, sajnos túllépve a Madam Cvikker által megszabott hangerőt. Olyan ez, mintha ágyú dörrenne a könyvtár szent csendjében. Szinte felkavarodik tőle a levegőben a por.

– Merlinre, szakadj le rólunk, meg tudjuk oldani a könyvek cipelését! – csattan fel Leanne. – Komolyan képes voltál utánunk jönni?

– A mi hősünk – tettet ájulást Masha, aki végre abbahagyja Potter szükségtelen bökdösését.

– Én csak… – kezdi Ernie.

– Egy könyvtár kellős közepén vagyunk vagy negyven diákkal, mit hiszel, hogy megöl minket?

– Igen!

Abby szeretné lefejelni a könyvespolcot, de úgy dönt, inkább hátrál, hátha akkor nem dobják ki a könyvtárból a szabályok megszegése miatt. Ő nem tartozik ehhez a csoporthoz. Nem ismeri egyiküket se. Hagyják csak békén.

– Halkabban – sziszegi még figyelmeztetően.

– Hagyd őket békén – ismétli dühösen Ernie, visszafordulva Potterhez, bár tőle nyilvánvalóan jobban fél. – És Justint is. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy egyetlen hugrabugost is elkaphatsz.

Potter úgy tűnik, egy pillanatra visszavág. A dühe nyilvánvalóan visszatért, de Leanne alapjáraton egy méregzsák ma reggel, és nem hagyja szóhoz jutni.

– Fogd meg – vágja Abbyhez a könyveit, aki ettől kis híján minden mást is elejt. Potter ugrik hozzá segíteni elrendezni. A cselekmény képzeletbeli szalagja a térdénél jár. – Ide figyelj, Macmillan, kezd nagyon elegem lenni ebből az egész hisztiből, és bár megható az aggodalmad…

– Mindannyian láttuk, mi történt! Te is ott voltál!

– Igen, Lockhart bénázott, mi ezen a nagy dolog?!

– Mi… _én Potterről beszélek!_ Párszaszájú!

– Legalább beszél egy másik nyelvet, nem úgy, mint _egyesek…_ Abby jobb latinból, mint te!

– Leanne csak kötekedik – állapítja meg végre Aidan is. – Nem is érdekli Potter, igaz?

Masha büszkén megveregeti a fejét.

– Naná. Állhatna itt az igazi tettes is, Leanne akkor is ugyanilyen hevesen védené.

– Nyilvánvalóan sötét varázsló! – folytatja közben Ernie.

– Hallottál egyáltalán Aszklépioszról?!

– Aszklépiosz nem is volt igazi, ezt mindenki tudja…

– Köszönöm a tájékoztatást – mondja Potter Abbynek. Úgy tűnik, ez belefojtja Ernie-be a további szavakat. Potter arca zavart, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, nagyon dühös legyen vagy nevessen a szituáción. Az eredmény egy elég szórakoztató egyveleg lehetne, ha Abby nem szeretné, ha ez a találkozás meg se történt volna.

– Nincs mit – von hát inkább vállat. Az ujjai zsibbadnak, ahogy próbálja tartani a súlyos könyveket, de azután Masha csatlakozik hozzá, és bár annyira kell koncentrálnia, hogy ráncos banyává torzul az arca, sikerül megtámogatnia valamennyire a stócot.

A varázslók nem hallottak még a puha kötéses borításról? Ez egyszerűen nevetséges.

Potter villámgyorsan sarkon fordul, és Ernie mellett kifelé sprintel, ami miatt a másik fiú majd' fél métert ugrik ijedtében.

Egy pillanatig néma csendben állnak mind a hárman, azután Leanne végre fújtatva elveszi Abbytől a kötetek felét. Masha megkönnyebbülve rogy le az egyik polc tövébe.

– Te elmondtad neki Justint? – nyögi ki végül Ernie. Az árulás tisztán leolvasható az arcáról.

– Potter nem Mardekár utódja – közli nyersen Leanne. – Ha az lenne, nem a Griffendélbe került volna.

– Georgina Smith családja is állítólag Hugrabug Helgáig képes visszavezetni a családfát, ő mégse abba a házba került.

– Hihetetlen, tudsz épkézláb érveket is felhozni?

Mondja az, aki rendszertelenül hozott fel mindent az előbb, ami eszébe jutott.

De Ernie nem lesz dühös. Nem húzza fel magát. Helyette az árulás mellé társul még a csalódottság is.

– Ha Justin meghal – mondja –, az a te hibád lesz.

Azzal Potter után rohan. Vagy talán Justin után.

Abby pislog.

– Ez komolyan azt hiszi, ha Potter nyitotta ki a Kamrát, akkor ő megállíthatja? – motyog Leanne.

Abby nem tudja hova tenni a diszkomfort érzését.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley-t rögtön ezután találják meg, kővé dermedve, Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel együtt.

– Mondtam – néz rá Ernie Abbyre. – Ez a te hibád.

Abby eddig is sejtette, de immár biztos abban, hogy tartania kellett volna most is a távolságot.

* * *

 ** _Megjegyzések:_**

 _Azt hittem, amint vége a rosszabb részének a félévnek, dőlni fognak belőlem a szavak._

 _Ehelyett cseppenként kapartam össze, miután kitöröltem 600 szónyi indulást._

 _1\. Baziliszkuszhoz: sehol sem írják, hogy kővé dermesztené azokat, akik közvetve néznek a szemébe. Harryék is azért kapcsolták össze ezzel, mivel Hermione közvetlen bizonyítékot szolgáltatott, valamint elég nyomuk volt ahhoz, hogy összeszedjék – ami a történet ezen pontján még senki számára nem áll rendelkezésre._

 _2\. Cho Chang (még) nem látja a nagyobb képet. Senki sem._

 _3\. Döntenem kellett, a Saturnaliákhoz vagy a canon időrendhez ragaszkodom jobban. Próbáltam kompromisszumot kötni, és végül a Harry, mint abszolút nem mindig megbízható narrátor tényére támaszkodtam. Az alternatív időrend és magyarázatok elolvashatóak itt (zárójelek és szóközök törlendők, ismételten ezer hála ennek az oldalnak a "csodás" rendszeréért): pilleonty.(tumblr) (_ _.com) ( / ) post ( / ) 174429645074 ( / ) a-hugrabug-forradalom-decemberi-id%C5%91vonal_

 _A (*) jelölésű mondatok közvetlenül a_ Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrájá _ból vannak._


	16. Második év V

**Második év**

 **V. rész**

Sally-Anne nincs itt, Abby mégsem egyedül utazik hazafelé a vonaton.

– Ha ez vigasztal – mondja Benjamin –, szerintem nem a te hibád.

Abby nem reagál, inkább továbbra is némán bámul ki az ablakon a hóesésbe, ami nem csillapodott tegnap óta, és kis híján a vonat indulását is elhalasztották miatta. Alig látni pár méterre, és ami kivehető, az is csak homályos, kopár fa és szürke folt.

A Justin és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick elleni támadás jobban felrázta a kedélyeket. Nem szoktak sokan maradni a Roxfortban, de most az utolsó pillanatos feliratkozás az aranykorát élte. A rendelkezésre álló korlátozott mennyiségű hopp-por miatt pedig jóval többen utaztak a vonaton, mint általában. Abbynek nem sok esélye volt egyedül maradni, de nem gondolta volna, hogy Benjamin és néhány barátja toppan pont be hozzá. Abby nem volt túl népszerű most.

Úgy látszik, Benjamint azonban nem érdekli a házon belüli konfliktust. Se Annabelt, se Tamsint, se Herbertet.

(Benjamin bandája nagyobb – igazából az egész negyedik év hugrabugos részlege, és ami azt illeti, nem igazán Benjaminé, mint inkább Cedric Diggoryé, de Cedric nem az Expresszel utazik, így Ben a rangidős.)

Ernie nem tétlenkedett, és villámgyorsan szárnyra kapott a hír, hogy Justint Abby fecsegése miatt sikerült elkapnia Potternek. Néhány felsőbbéves hajlott arra, hogy pártatlan maradjon, de például a másodévesek nagy része és a teljes elsőéves évfolyam egy emberként nevezte árulónak a lányt.

Hannah félt. Susan megróvóan bámult rá. Megan zavarba jött, és inkább visszavonult a saját biztonságos körébe Wayne-nel és Rogerrel. Zacharias az egyetlen, aki ugyanúgy viselkedik, mint eddig, de ez azt jelentette, hogy igyekezett megvalósítani a békülős tervét Georginával Abbyék információira alapozva – és persze Leanne, aki tegnap este betörte Ernie orrát, amikor az kijelentette, Abby valószínűleg azért fecsegett, mert tetszik neki Potter. Ha ő nem teszi meg, valószínűleg Aiko fagyasztja le bokáig.

Leanne, a valódi hősi lovag. Abby értékelte volna abban a pillanatban, ha nem érez hányingert pusztán az ötlettől.

– Abby – szól Tamsin is. – Egyértelműen nem a te hibád.

Ő még bíztatóan térden is veregeti a lányt.

– Tudom – sóhajt végül, és egy pillanatra elfordul az ablaktól. Mind őt bámulják. Kellemetlen. Inkább visszafordul, és nézi, ahogy Aiko észrevehetetlen jégvirágokat rajzol a felső sarokba, amik rögtön elolvadnak a melegben. – Túlreagálja mindenki.

Justin még csak meg sem halt. Csak… kővé dermedt, ami nyilván majdnem olyan rossz, de még mindig, életben van, és hamarosan újra jól lesz, ahogy a többiek is. Akkor pedig elmondhatják, ki tette ezt, és végre Abby se lesz közellenség. Visszaolvadhat a saját kis világába statisztaként, a háttérbe.

A Hugrabug ház megvédi a sajátjait. Nem számít, kitől.

– Valószínűleg elcsitul az egész ügy, mire visszaérünk – jegyzi meg Annabel is.

Ernie dühös volt. Még azt is hozzávágta Abbyhez, hogy a saját biztonsága érdekében adja el a társait.

Ernie egy tizenkét éves gyerek, aki megrémült, és valószínűleg ez az első tapasztalata a valósággal. Abby el akarta mondani neki, hogy Justin él, és inkább ennek örüljön, mert pár éven belül ez a merényletsorozat gyerekjátéknak fog tűnni, mert _háború lesz, a fenébe is_ , de végül rájött, hogy felesleges megszólalnia. Csak rontana a helyzeten.

Az ellenfelei gyerekek voltak. Abby émelyegve jött rá akkor, hogy ő is, hiába minden elfojtott reakció. Sikoltani akart, hogy ez nem fair, hogy nincs igazuk, hogy _neki van igaza_ , de képtelen volt, és nem azért, mert érettebb, mint ők, hanem mert a torkára forrtak a szavak, mint valami billog, ami csak égett húst és gennyet hagy maga után.

– Ha pedig nagyon eldurvul a helyzet, ígérd meg, hogy szólsz nekünk – mondja Tamsin.

– Bizony – bólogat Benjamin.

– Ó, fogd be, te az előbb se voltál hasznos!

– Hé, elmondtam, hogy szerintem nem Abby hibája!

– Amúgy szerintetek tényleg Potter tette? – néz fel Herbert. Abbynek nem kell visszafordulnia a csoport felé ahhoz, hogy tudja, a kérdés nem hozzá szól.

Harry Potter olyan, mint egy vihar. Akárhol jár, akármit csinál, felkavarja mások életét, és valószínűleg még nincs tisztában a nyomában létrejött káosszal. A cselekmény képzeletbeli szalagjai sokkal inkább csápok, amik berántják a közelben lévő gyanútlan mellékszereplőket az életébe.

– Hát… – bizonytalanodik el Annabel. – Párszaszájú. Mindenki látta. Nem hiszem, hogy véletlen lenne az a sok előítélet.

– Lehet, ez olyan, mint az Egy Gyűrű – javasolja Benjamin.

– Igen! – lelkesül fel Annabel. – A Gyűrű a párszaszó képessége, Gollam pedig Harry Potter. A képességgel van baj, nem pedig az áldozattal. Lehet, nem is tud róla.

– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszéltek, és ez egyre gyakrabban fordul elő – mosolyog kellemetlenül Tamsin.

– Mugli irodalom – magyarázza Annabel. – Várj, Ben, te mikor olvastad el _A Gyűrűk Urá_ t?!

– Amikor megtudtam, hogy varázsló vagyok. Kellett a referenciaanyag – vigyorog. – De Le Guin _Szigetvilág_ a hasznosabb volt.

Abby nem _akar_ hinni abban, hogy létezik eredendően gonosz nyelv ebben a világban. A világ nem szabad, hogy ennyire fekete-fehér legyen – mert hé, ez már nem mese. Ez a kőkemény valóság, ahol a körülötte lévők nem papírmasé személyiségek, problémák ott várják őket a Roxfort falain túl, és nincs olyan, hogy jó döntés.

De hallgat, és továbbra is bámul ki az ablakon, mert ott van az az aprócska bizonytalan hang, ami halkan súgja: mi van, ha a könyvek tényleg csak mesék, és merőben különböznek a valóságtól? Mi van, ha igazuk van?

Aztán eszébe jut Anthony és a pletykája, eszébe jut a túl kevés információ, és rájön, hogy erre elég kicsi az esély. Ez egyszerűen csak évszázados hiedelem és rossz tapasztalatok egyvelege. Nem számít, hogy Potter rossz vagy jó, a párszaszó milyen hatással van bárkire. Az számít, hogy embereket támadtak meg, hogy Potter rosszkor volt rossz helyen, és Abby a rossz emberrel beszélt.

Kint a havazást szépen lassan felváltja az eső, az felhők pedig nyomasztó bádogszürke színt vesznek fel.

Sally-Anne nincs itt. De ha itt lenne, Abby nem biztos abban, hogy a lány hajlandó lenne vele egy fülkében tartózkodni.

* * *

Az apja még kevesebbet van otthon. Elfoglalt.

Az anyja szintén. Valami közösségi tevékenység vagy egyesület kedd és csütörtök délutánonként, ráadásul valamikor ősszel ismét visszatért a helyi újság szerkesztőségébe teljes állásban, így Abby egyedül marad napközben a házban.

Elég idős. Meg tudja ezt csinálni. Már tizenkét éves. Eddig is töltött huzamosabb időt egyedül…

…csak akkor a ház nem festett úgy, mint egy régi fénykép, aminek a látványa leginkább a keserűséget és a nosztalgiát idézi.

A berendezés nem változott. A tapéta nem változott. Igazából minden ugyanolyan, mint amikor nyáron elment innen, kivéve, hogy a régi lejátszó és végtelen lemez átvándorolt Abby szobájába – de a melegség kikopott az épületből, mintha egy alapvető részét törölték volna el a helynek, ami miatt nem egy ház volt, hanem _otthon…_ Abby először arra gondol, csak túlreagálja, azután harmadik napon átóvakodik Caroline szobájába.

Ami nem Caroline szobája már.

Abby toporog a küszöbön, és érzi, ahogy a ház hűvös érzése belopja magát a szívébe. Úgy érzi, a gyomra picire zsugorodik, és egy pillanatig nem kap levegőt, de azt nem tudja eldönteni, a rémülettől vagy a felháborodástól, mert ez… ez, ami itt van, egyszerűen nem helyes, nem igazságos, csak egy nagyon beteg dolog, mint egy szépen lepucolt csontváz a szekrényben…

Caroline szobájában ott vannak Caroline bútorai, de minden más eltűnt, ami _Caroline_ -t jelentette ezen a helyen. Egy gondos kéz a személyisége utolsó nyomát is eltörölte, és egy átlagos vendégszobát varázsolt a helyből. Még csipke is került az éjjeliszekrényre.

Csipke. Az éjjeliszekrényen.

Abby remegő kézzel húzza vissza az ajtót, és elhátrál, mintha csak valami veszélyes dolog rejlene odabent. Nem hozza fel vacsoránál. Se a következőnél, se az azutáninál. úgy érzi, mintha az agya legmélyén rohadna a tudat, mérgezné minden pillanatban.

A Roxfort üres, poros folyosói bánatosak, de nem keserűek. Néma ígéretekkel vannak tele, meleg színekkel, és amikor Abby minden héten a jól ismert útvonalon halad végig, újra és újra érzi azt a melankolikus, torokszorító érzést, mintha csak egy üres katedrálisban haladna végig. A ház nem ilyen. Ahol a Roxfort meleg, ott az otthona szürke és steril, üreges, akár egy rosszul megformált sziklakert, amiből kiveszett a harmónia.

Nem szereti ezt.

Elise hazajön, és már aznap elkapja, ahogy bámulja Caroline ajtaját, de nem mer közelebb menni – többé nem.

– Bűntudatod van? – kérdezi élesen. A hangja keserű, de csak most. Nagyon ügyel rá, hogy a szüleik jelenlétében csak a passzív lemondást közvetítse. – Félsz, hogy te leszel a következő?

– Ó, _bazd meg_ – sikolt fel Masha, és nekirontana, ha Aiko és Aidan nem fogná vissza. – Te kis hülye ku…

Aiko a szájára szorítja a kezét, és Abby ezért nagyon hálás. Elise a testvére.

Pont, ahogy Blake. Ahogy Caroline.

(Elise soha egy szót nem írt neki személyesen.)

Abby nem válaszol, mert… miért is? Mert fél, hogy igaza van? Vajon ő, a Roxfortban tanulva ki tudja kerülni ezt? Eljön számára is a pillanat, amikor szülei felébrednek ebből az egész álomszerű valóságból, és rájönnek, a Caroline okozta hírnevet Abbyvel kell kijavítani? Vagy csak arra jönnek rá, mennyire kínos, hogy technikailag fogalmuk sincs, mi számít megfelelő munkának, és nem tudnak mit mondani majd – márpedig ez egy feltétlenül tarthatatlan állapot lesz?

– Nem az én hibám volt – mondja végül.

Elise gúnyosan elmosolyodik. Nyáron még csak dühös volt, de mostanra mintha megkeseredett volna. A mosolya illik a házhoz.

 _A puszta létezésed elég volt_ , üzente a tekintete. _Ne is próbálj nekem mást mondani._

De hangosan nem mondja ki, ami nem megkönnyebbülés, de nem is fáj annyira, mint amikor Caroline hátborzongató gyereknek nevezte.

 _Mert nem számít_ , jön rá Abby, és érzi, hogy szúr a szeme, de képtelen kipréselni magából akárcsak egy csepp könnyet is. _Elise nem számít, és én se számítok neki._

Elise nem olyan, mint Blake vagy Caroline, ami azért fura, mert ugyanakkor Elise és Caroline _pontosan_ ugyanolyanok. És mégse. Valahogy volt egy árok köztük, és most már van egy szakadék, köszönhetően a két és fél év távollétnek, annak, hogy Abby csak egy hátborzongató kistestvér, akinek a jelenléte csupán anomália ennek a családnak a létezésében.

Elvégre Abby nem igazán Abby, nem így van? Csak valami, ami nagyon szeretne Abby lenni, egyre jobban annak érzi magát, de ha még a családja se látja ezt be, akkor mégis mennyi az esélye annak, hogy valaha Abigail Williams lehet? Minden reggel elmotyogja magának, és eddig semmi haszna.

Fogalma sincs, milyen arcot vághat, de Elise mintha egy pillanatra elszégyellné magát. Csak egy rövid pillanatra, de ennyi is bőven elég ahhoz, hogy Abby visszavághasson, ha akar.

(Vajon ezt érezhette Caroline nyáron, amikor nem érdekelte, kinek árt a beszédével, csak _fájjon?_ )

– Bocs, hogy élek. Tényleg – mondja végül nem túl őszintén. Gyenge visszavágás. Nem érdekli.

Kis híján elneveti magát, ahogy eszébe jut a folytatása is, mert nem tudja garantálni, hogy többé nem fordul elő. Már az első alkalommal se volt erre biztosíték, ami szar.

El akarja mondani, hogy nem az ő hibája, amiért ilyen, hogy _ő_ aztán tényleg nem akart második esélyt, és nem is biztos, hogy megérdemelne egy második esélyt, mert millió érdemesebb ember akad nála, aki nem bassza el az életét, pláne nem egy másodikat, amit Abbynek látszólag a létezésével sikerül megmérgeznie, még csak nem is kell aktívan hozzájárulnia a pusztuláshoz. Elég hátradőlnie a szétszabdalt elméjével és várni a katasztrófát. Nincs többre szüksége.

(Caroline talán inkább elvette az élét Elise keserűségének.)

Elise arcáról leolvad minden érzelem. Egy pillanatra mintha eltöprengene azon, érdemes-e a következőket Abbyhez vágnia, de végül a józan ész győzedelmeskedik a Caroline melletti elhivatottság erejével szemben.

Nem mintha ehhez a beszélgetéshez hozzá kéne tenni bármit is. De azért Elise megteszi, még a szobája ajtajából visszafordulva:

– Csak azért, mert egy kibaszott boszorkány vagy és megtanulsz mindent a hülye varázspálcád pöccintésével megoldani, a normális élet nem így működik. A normális embereknek problémáik vannak, és nem a tökéletes kis család hátborzongatóan tökéletes kislánya, akivel soha semmi gond nincs. Csak úgy látszik, miattad ezt mindenki elfelejtette, mert te megtaláltad az álomvilágodat, és emiatt mi szívunk.

Megint az, hogy Abby hátborzongató.

– Most már megverhetem? – sziszegi a háttérben Masha.

– Fogd vissza magad – válaszolja Aidan.

– Bárcsak ne születtél volna meg. Akkor talán anyáék is rájöttek volna, hogy nem árt a saját gyerekeikkel foglalkozni. Ha nem léteznél…

Mély levegőt vesz. Mintha habozna, rájönne, hogy ők ketten testvérek, azután ez a pillanat is ugyanúgy tovaszáll, mint az előzőek.

– Ha nem léteznél, talán Caroline választását is hamarabb észrevehették volna. Talán nem éreznék úgy, hogy egy álomgyerek pont elég volt, és a többi legyen _normális_. Vagy talán Caroline nem érezte volna úgy, hogy ki kell tűnnie mindenképp, mert itt vagy te, akinek mindent szabad.

Abby rájön, hogy nem érti. A szüleik törődnek velük. Pontosan egyformán mindenkivel. Nem olyan sokat, de a testvérei _felnőttek_ , Abby nem igényli, miért volna szükség többre?

Elise ugyanazokat hajtogatja, mint Caroline, csak Caroline Abbyre is kiterjesztette ezt, míg Elise egyszerűen megpróbálja kizárni belőle. Ha nincs mágia, minden rendben lesz.

A csukott ajtót bámulja. A nővére bevonult a saját szobájába, egyedül hagyva őt Caroline szobája előtt.

 _Nem fáj_ , döbben rá. Az arca elé emeli a kezét, de az ujjai nem reszketnek. A levegőt rendesen képes venni, nem érzi, hogy nyomás nehezedne a mellkasára. Nem közeleg semmilyen pánikroham.

Abby jól érzi magát.

 _Sehogy sem érzi magát._

Mintha elszakadt volna a testétől, az agyától, vagy bármitől, ami ehhez a síkhoz köti, és kívülállóként szemlélné az eseményeket. Elise szavai nem ütnek annyira, mint Caroline-é. Fájnak, de csak mint egy tompa sajgás, mintha megbotlott volna a küszöbben, és beverte volna kicsit a lábujját.

Aidan betereli a szobájába. Masha elfordítja a zárban a kulcsot, Aiko pedig már ott térdel előtte, tökéletes seizában.

Abby rámosolyog. Ezt a mosolyt is idegennek érzi az arcán – túl sok fog, kicsit túl széles, túl hideg.

– Jól vagyok – mondja. A hangja egyenletes, nem remeg. – Minden rendben.

Mert a Roxfort egy álomvilág, Elise pedig lehet örömtáncot járna, ha tudná, Abby mennyire csodálatosan lehetséges áldozat a jelenlegi merénylő számára. Talán. Kétsége sincs afelől, hogy minden szót komolyan gondolt, ugyanakkor szeretné azt hinni, hogy még mindig testvérek, és ha Caroline túl tudott lépni az egész természetes viszolygásán Abby felé, akkor talán Elise…

– Jól vagyok – ismétli, megszakítva a gondolatmenetét. – Jól vagyok.

Masha az arcához nyúl, és letörli Abby könnyeit.

Huh. Fel se tűnt neki, hogy sír.

– Jól vagyok – ismétli.

Masha átöleli. A könnyek csípik a szemét. Mindig csípnek. Mindig fáj, amitől csak még több jön.

Abby nem érti. Abby jól van. Ez nem jelent semmit. Megszokta.

Nem fáj.

Akkor miért sír?

* * *

Ha bármihez értenek ebben a családban, akkor az a színjáték, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben.

Nincs egy gyerekkel kevesebb. A másik nem gyűlöli a legkisebbet. Ez egy tökéletes család, egy tökéletes vacsora, tökéletes karácsonnyal.

* * *

Nem történik robbanás. Nincs atomkatasztrófa. Senki sem kezd el kiabálni arról, mennyire _rossz_ ez az egész helyzet.

(Abby majdnem, de azután Aiko fejrázására mégse hozza fel a szobát.)

(Karácsony van, és a meleg, családias légkörnek maximum egy aprócska töredéke érződik.)

* * *

A barátainak még indulás előtt odaadta az ajándékukat – elvégre nem volt baglya, és az övéjükre se igazán akart várni. Egyszerűbbnek tűnt így.

Mindannyian sálat kaptak, mert ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit Abby gond nélkül tudott kötni – az részletkérdés, hogy igazából nem is próbálkozott mással, azzal érvelve, hogy a franchise ikonikusabb darabja a sál, bőven elég tehát azt ajándékoznia.

(És csak mert túl sok fonal volt – és természetesen nem az alig létező, nagyon fura humorérzéke miatt –, mindenkinek kettőt kötött. Egyet a házak színeivel… egyet meg, ahova kerülni akartak első évben.)

(Anthony nem fogja sértésnek venni. Georgina letett a Mardekárról, és végső soron a Griffendél ugyanakkora katasztrófát jelentett, amit félig remélt – bár valószínűleg az unokatestvére nyaggatása nem hiányzott a számára –, Leanne meg… hát, Leanne a legneccesebb, de biztos, hogy nem fog megharagudni.)

(Abbynek nincstúlságosan fejlett humorérzéke.)

* * *

Blake és Lisa másnap néznek be, egy napot maradnak, utána mennek a lány szüleihez. Mint tavaly.

Abby megköszöni Lisának a segítséget a fonalakkal. Még ki is présel magából egy rövidebb beszélgetésre valót, és nem tetszik a nő elgondolkodó tekintete, ahogy őt méricskéli.

– Mikor kell visszamenned abba az iskolába? – kérdezi végül.

– Másodikán indul a vonat – von vállat Abby.

– És… ha jól értem, nem úgy van, mint szeptemberben, és megáll közelebb is – folytatja Lisa.

– A szeptemberi indulás régi hagyomány – préseli ki magából a lány. – Birminghamből viszont tényleg kényelmesebb.

– De ugyanúgy el tudsz jutni Londonból is?

– Ööö – jelenti ki intelligensen Abby. – Valószínű.

Retúrjegye van, Roxmorts-Birmingham útvonalra, de feltételezi, hogy helyszínen vagy levélben el tudná intézni.

– Mit szólnál, ha szilveszter előtt eljönnél hozzánk? – ajánlja Lisa. – És akkor mehetnél vissza majd Londonból, vagy ha nagyon kényelmetlen, akkor Blake még másodika előtt hazahoz.

Valami van az arcán, amit Abby nem tud beazonosítani, de nem is mer miatta ellentmondani, így csak bólint.

Lisa szó szerint vigyorog. Teljesen győzedelmes az arckifejezése, mintha egy világháborút nyert volna éppen meg.

– Remek – mondja.

Abby úgy érzi, mintha (ismét) egy másik világba került volna, csak ezúttal teljesen nélkülözve minden halálos élményt, egyszerűen észrevétlenül, mintha rossz helyen fordult volna a folyosón, és véletlenül átbattyogott volna egy szekrényen. Lisa édes. Lisa igyekszik.

Lisa elkezd beszélni arról, hogy elolvasta a _Jurassic Park_ ot, amit maximum tavaly karácsonykor láthatott Abbynél, szóval egyértelműen _megkérdezte_ Blake-től, ami végtelenül több erőbefektetés, mint amit Abby tett eddig, és dagonyázik kicsit a bűntudatban, amíg át nem terelődik a szó a készülő filmre, amitől Abby egy pillanatra elfelejtkezik erről, mert _jövő nyáron fog kijönni? Tényleg? Igazán?!_

Abby elkapja Elise gyanakvó pillantását, de nem törődik vele, hanem Lisának fejti ki, miért a velociraptorok a legjobb dolog, és mit kell kihagyniuk a filmből ahhoz, hogy ne akarja falhoz vágni, mint a könyvet bizonyos részeknél. (Egyetértenek abban, hogy a kislány idegesítő, és remélhetőleg nem kerül bele a filmbe.)

(Abby _tudja_ , hogy a gyerekek korát megcserélik, egyenletesen osztják el köztük a hasznosságot és a képességeket, és a kislány nem egy hétéves, elkényeztetett hisztigép lesz. Ez majdnem kicsúszik a száján, és csak az utolsó pillanatban jön rá, hogy erről neki még nem szabad tudni. Mellesleg meg irritálja, hogy ennyi mindent tud felidézni, miközben a _Harry Potter_ filmek cselekményének nagy része továbbra is kész rejtély.)

(Fent a szobájában pedig arra döbben rá, hogy tudja, miért nézett rá Elise úgy, ahogy. Abby gyerekes lelkesedéssel várta filmet, kisajátította Lisa figyelmét, mivel ő az egyetlen a környéken, aki olvasta a könyvet – összességében tehát nagyon… korhűen viselkedett. Ahogy általában nem szokott.)

(Elise pedig már világossá tette, mit gondol erről.)

* * *

Lisa szülei Liverpoolban laknak, ami abból a szempontból szerencsés, hogy elég közel van Welshpoolhoz, és visszafelé se jelent túlságosan nagy kitérőt.

Ha Blake-et zavarja is a barátnője ötlete, egy szóval sem említi. De nem valószínű – Blake sosem adta a tudtára, hogy így lenne, nem úgy, mint Elise (és a fenébe is, miért zavarja ez még mindig, mikor valójában nem nagy meglepetés?) –, és ez a tudat valamennyire megnyugtatja.

Nem annyira, hogy ne pánikoljon attól, hogy megígérte Lisának valami agybajból kifolyólag, hogy vele tölt egy napot. Többet. Mit akar Lisa? _Miről fognak beszélgetni?!_

A _Jurassic Park_ nem tart ki örökké, akármennyire is menők a velociraptorok. Vagy a dinoszauruszok – és igen, Abbynek volt a könyv olvasása után egy rövid korszaka, amit a Roxfort kétségbeejtően egyoldalú könyvtára (mágikus tanulmányok) hamar el is kaszált, mivel a sárkányok még csak távoli rokonai sem voltak ezeknek a lényeknek, a varázslók régészeti kutatásai pedig az emberekre és az akkori varázslásra korlátozódik, nem pár millió évvel ezelőtt élt lényekre, de ha _lett volna a témában könyv_ , Abby biztos elolvassa. Mert. Korszak. Dinoszauruszok. Ki nem szerette gyerekként a dínókat?

Így, Abby listát próbál írni. Ismét. Szituációkra lebontva. Gondolkozik azon, hogy kikölcsönöz egy Danielle Steel regényt, azután rájön, hogy úgyse lesz rá ideje, mert még van hátra némi házi, és ha tényleg nem jön vissza, Blake-eknél vajmi kevés esélye lesz megírni a Flitwicknek szánt dolgozatot a _Vizualicus_ és _Finite Incantatem_ varázslatok közti kapcsolatról.

A dolgozatot sikerül megírnia.

A listánál pánikba esik az első pont után (ami egy nagyon gyakorlatias kötőjel), képtelen felidézni bármit a karácsonyról, és a végén kihajítja a papírt a kukába.

De ugye a házi feladat kész, és ez a lényeg, nem igaz?

Azután Abby úgy dönt, hogy nem teszi tönkre a jelenlétével a bátyja és annak barátnője szilveszteri buliját – vagy bármit is terveznek, és nem csomagolja össze a ládába minden cuccát, mert végül is ebben az egyben volt választási lehetősége. Harmincegyedikén hazajön. Az apjuk majd kiviszi másodikán a birminghami állomásra. Mindenki nyer.

Abby amúgy is tapasztalt vonatozó már, tizenkét (sőt, majdnem tizenhárom vagy harminchét vagy majdnem harmincnyolc) éves, és bár a kor emlegetése kerekítés nélkül nagyjából a leggyerekesebb dolog, amivel érvelni lehet, biztos benne, hogy nem valószínű, hogy bajba kerül.

(Vannak persze pedofilok, szociopaták és pszichopaták szerte a világon, de egyrészt a statisztika miatt meglepően kicsi a valószínűsége annak, hogy egyetlen vonatút során elkapják, másrészt bárki is próbálkozik… Aiko meglepően jól tudja egy helyre koncentrálni a jeget. Ha bárki próbálkozna, Abby nem kételkedik abban, hogy rémálmai lennének utána az esettől, de legalább az illető se úszná meg.)

(Annyira.)

(Abby egy pillanatra elgondolkozik azon, hogy lehet, nem ártana önvédelmet tanulnia. Azután feldereng benne a pillanat, amikor meghalt, _ahogy_ meghalt, és rájön, hogy határozottan nem ártana. Meg arra is, hogy mint minden harminc év alatti, ő is meg van győződve róla, hogy nem halhat meg.)

Amikor Blake meglátja a hátizsákját, mindenféle utazóláda nélkül, csak egy sóhajjal nyugtázza az ügyet, és egyáltalán nem tűnik meglepődöttnek.

Beülni a kocsiba meglepően kevés erőfeszítést igényel Abby részéről, habár Masha a csomagtartóban terpeszkedik, mert erre se Aidan, se Aiko nem hajlandó. És ahogy elhagyják Welshpoolt, rájön, a következő pár nap még mindig jobban fest, mint a családi házban maradni a szüleivel.

* * *

Este megnézik a kikölcsönzött _Vissza a jövőbé_ t, ami egy nagyon furcsa kompromisszum a Lisa által javasolt _Holt költők társasága_ , Blake választása, a _Die Hard_ és az Abbynek köszönhetően előkotort, tavalyi _Az_ között, utóbbi természetesen mind a két kazettájával, ebből kifolyólag röpke százkilencven percével.

(Abby kételkedik benne, hogy különösebben ijesztőnek tűnne a film, de mindkét felnőtt nagyon felelősségteljesen abban az egyben ért egyet, hogy _Az_ nem megy haza velük.)

Másnap Blake dolgozik, Lisa pedig elviszi Abbyt vásárolni.

Abby biztos benne, hogy ez olyan lesz, mint a közmondásos lassított vonatszerencsétlenség – de meglepő módon nem így történik. A ruhák annyira nem kötik le, főleg, hogy általában az iskolai egyenruhát kell viselnie a legtöbbször, de Masha a legújabb ötleteként végigrandalírozik a boltokon, és a legrondább darabokat „próbálja fel" a legízléstelenebb kombinációkban, annyira, hogy teljes öt percig néz ki úgy, mint egy nagyon neon csipkefelhő egy olyan kalappal, ami valószínűleg a királynő egyik szerelése ihletett _valahogy._

Abby újraértékeli az elmebeli stabilitását, mert ha születése óta állandóan vele van valaki, aki ilyen, az egyértelműen nem egészséges.

A beszélgetés eleinte lassú, döcögős és legfőképp nagyon kínos, és nincs se csoda, se dínók, se semmi, csak kínos válaszolgatás, az iskola témájának erős kerülése vagy felületes kezelése („Bentlakásos, unalmas, még egyenruha is van. A kémiatanár túl szigorú." „Utálod a kémiát?" „Annyira nem? A tanár a rosszabb.") és csend. Lisa úgy tűnik, nem veszi észre ezt. Nagyon elégedetten fest. Túl elégedetten.

Abby üres kézzel és nagyon zavartan távozik az üzletből, ahol Lisa felpróbáltatott vele néhány ruhát – egész eddigi életében a nővérei kinőtt holmijait kapta meg, ritkábban az anyja vásárolt neki próba nélkül, és ez egy zavaróan új élmény. Nem tud vele mit kezdeni.

Azután bemennek egy lemezboltba.

Abby kap az alkalmon, és elkallódik a bakelitek évről évre zsugorodó részlege felé. Nem biztos benne, miért, mivel nem igazán rajong ezekért a zenékért. A legtöbb új album, friss, kilencvenes kiadás, ami kiábrándító is lehetne, de azután megpillantja a használt részleget.

Fogalma sincs, ez normális-e az ilyen boltoknál, de Abbynek egyre szimpatikusabb a hely, ahogy a régebbi darabok felé veszi az irányt. Továbbra se kedveli az ezredforduló előtti zenéket. Dehogy. De valamit kell hallgatni, és amíg nincs…

…fogalma sincs, mi nincs, de nincs…

…addig jó ez. Ugye.

Megborzong. A dallamot képtelen felidézni, ahogy a szavakat is, csupán valami egyenletesen dübörgő érzés maradt az emlékei között, amit talán a feltekert hangerő okozott. Talán. Üres agy, hangos zene, semmi más.

Emlékszik rá, hogy voltak róla emlékei. Még talán dúdolta is. Masha még mindig képes felidézni néhányat, bár főleg olyanokat, amikről nem tudja elképzelni, hogy valaha hallgatta volna őket – de lehet, nem is ő volt, talán Dunya, talán az eredeti Masha, talán…

Az élete egy káosz.

Talál egy Fleetwood Mac lemezt. A _Tango in the Night_ borítója még műanyag csomagolásban is enyhén viseltes a sarkainál, és a használt részleg indokolatlannak tűnik az 1987-es kiadási dátumot látva. Az csak öt évvel ezelőtt volt, mégis csak itt találja meg.

Abby visszapillant a bolt zsúfoltabb, hatalmas terébe. A bakelitek egy oldalon. A cédék, kazetták és az ehhez szükséges lejátszási eszközök foglalják a nagyobb részt. Nem az a helyzet, hogy a bakelitet ne keresné senki, csak… új technológia. Nagyon tolják. Ha nem látná a saját szemével, nem biztos, hogy elhinné. Annyira… _lassú_ a folyamat. A váltás.

Valahogy idegennek hat, bár nem kéne, biztos abban, hogy az otthoni wifi se lehetett gyorsabb az elterjedésben. Ismét talán.

Szédül a ködös gondolatoktól, így inkább igyekszik a talált lemezre koncentrálni, amit mindenképp meg fog venni, csak hogy elmondhassa Benjaminnak, hogy igen, belehallgatott egybe, nem igazán az ő stílusa, de legyen boldog…

Lisa egy Metallica és egy Darkthrone cédét mérlegel nagyon elgondolkozva, miközben az előtte lévő kupacból épp egy Celtic Frost albumot dug a lejátszóba, amin a vásárlók belehallgathatnak a választott cédékbe.

A látvány annyira _furcsa_ , hogy még Masha is megtorpan az állandóGeorge Michael dal zümmögésében, ami a háttérben szól az üzletben, mert ezt a számot látszólag senki sem képes megunni Abbyn kívül. Lisa – tökéletes barna haj, tökéletesen szolid smink, rózsaszín pulóver és krémszínű kabát, akár egy életre kelt jókislány felnőtt változata, aki úgy fest, mint aki klasszikus darabokon kívül életében nem akart más hallgatni – metált hallgat. Alműfajra való tekintet nélkül.

Metált.

– Azt hittem, te olyan Chopin fajta vagy – csúszik ki Abby száján, valószínűleg két szám közti szünetben, mert Lisa összerezzen, és olyan bűntudatos arccal kapja le a fejhallgatót a fejéről, mint akit rajtakaptak azon, hogy cukrot lop a titkos dobozból. – Vagy Mozart.

– Ööö – mondja Lisa. Vörösen. Elvörösödött. – Mozartot ismerem.

Chopin is híres. Lisa megpróbálja eltüntetni a cédéket.

– Ez – kezdi Masha – végtelenül vicces és legalább annyira menő és meglepő fordulat.

Abby elismétli a menő részét. Teljesen őszintén gondolja. Lisa ott áll a kupacnyi metál zenekaros cédéje között, és Abby úgy érzi, egy tényleges élőlénnyel néz szembe, nem csak a „bátyja barátnőjével".

Lisa egy emberi lény. Danielle Steel a kedvenc szerzője, szinte csak világos pasztel színű cuccai vannak és _metált hallgat._

– Elise valószínűleg szívrohamot kapna, ha most látna – mondja őszintén, mert innentől kezdve nincs megállás. – Meg volt győződve róla, hogy te olyan klasszikus lány vagy.

Lisa olyan hangot ad, mint egy vízbe fulladó macska. Vagy mint az éppen megtörő jég.

Abby szeret az utóbbira gondolni, mert az nagyon költőien írná le a helyzetüket.

– Van ennél rosszabb is – teszi hozzá, nem törődve Aidan „Most már elég, nem?" motyogásával.

És igen, kiderül, hogy van, mert Lisa szakavatottan előás valami cédét egy másik polcról, és a következő pillanatban Abby végre _emlékszik_ , milyen zenéket hallgatott előző életében.

Majdnem pontosan ilyet. Némileg kevesebb dallammal és több generált zajjal, ami alapján ezt is viszonylag jónak kellene titulálnia, de…

 _De ez nem jó. Ez pocsék. Hallgathatatlan. Ritmusos dübörgés, de nem igazán dallamos, nincs értelme, és talán valakinek élvezhető, de…_

De nem Abbynek. A szintetikus zaj kilencvenes évekbeli változata megállíthatatlanul kering az agyában, miközben Lisa kíváncsian várja a reakcióját, annyira elégedetten, mint aki tudja a végeredményt.

 _Hogy szerethettem ilyesmit?_ , merül fel Abbyben a kérdés. _De ez legalább nem hasonlít fűrészre._

A múlt árnyai a torkára kulcsolódnak. Abby kísértetiesen elmosolyodik.

– Ez tényleg szörnyű – mondja a színtiszta igazat. A nyálas popdalokra gondol, amiket Caroline és Elise agyonhallgat, a klasszikus rockra, a zenékre, amiket ismer. Ez nem igazán közelít egyikhez sem. Ennél egyértelműbb jel arra, hogy Abby (már) nem az az orosz fiú, nem is létezhetne. – Nagyon szörnyű.

Lisa győzedelmesen mosolyog, kezében a Metallica album, az üzlet hangszórói egy Nirvana számot játszanak utókarácsonyi szezonhoz illő zene helyet, Abby leemeli a fejéről a fejhallgatót, óvatosan a mellkasához öleli a Fleetwood Mac albumot, és elengedi az érzést, mielőtt leülepedhetne és fojtogathatná.

Könnyebb gondolni, mint megtenni.

Az ujjai remegnek a bizonytalanságtól.

* * *

(Otthon este felteszi a Fleetwood Mac lemezt.

És talán túl sok felfedezés történt zenék kapcsán az elmúlt napokban, de… ez tényleg jó. Igazán jó.)

* * *

Lisa vacsorát próbál csinálni, Abby segít, azután az egészet ropogósra égetik, elrontják a tésztát, és végül pizzát rendelnek, Blake őszinte bánatára. A mai film a _Vissza a jövőbe 2_ , a kompromisszum kompromisszumos folytatásaként, mert Abby továbbra is kitart az _Az_ mellett, Blake is a _Die Hard_ mellett, egyedül Lisa próbál változtatni a _Micsoda nő!-_ re, ugyanolyan kevés sikerrel.

A kompromisszum közel se olyan ütőképes, mint az első része.

Van ebben valami szomorú.

Ez egy fárasztó és a végére meglepően szórakoztató nap volt, aminek a végére Abby kevésbé görcsölt, képes volt normális emberi lényként kommunikálni, és erre a teljesítményre nagyon büszke. Úgy érzi, könnyű lesz az alvás.

* * *

Felébred, a falióra fél hármat mutat az utcai lámpa fényében, és percekig nem tudja a nevét.

Masha a haját fésüli megnyugtatóan, duruzsol, orosz népdalt dúdol, aminek a szavai elmosódnak és túlságosan idegennek tűnnek ahhoz, hogy az anyanyelvén szóljon. Aiko jelenléte miatti hűvös levegő kitisztítja az agyát, de a saját neve (kicsoda ő?) még mindig hiányzik, egészen addig, amíg Aidan meg nem ragadja a kezét.

A fiú tenyere meleg és száraz, ahogy az ujjaik összefonódnak.

– Ismételd utánam – mondja halkan, egyenesen a szemébe meredve. – Abby Williams vagyok.

– Abby Williams vagyok. – És ezt helyesebbnek érzi, mint a semmit.

– Tizenkét éves, walesi boszorkány.

Engedelmesen kántálja a szavakat. Ő Abby. Tizenkét éves. Wales, Welshpool. Az angol az anyanyelve. Az orosz a régi. A Roxfortba jár, másodéves. Az év 1992. Nem érti, mi folyik itt.

– Ez – kezdi Aidan – azért van, mert túl sokan vagyunk.

* * *

Visszaérve a Roxfortba olyan, mintha Abby egy nagyon nyomasztó álomból ébredne fel. Még Ernie haragtartása mellett is könnyebb itt létezni, mint itthon – a többiek nagy része megbékélt vele, miután feltűnt mindenkinek, hogy Granger nincs jelen az órákon.

– Potter legjobb barátja – mondja Megan. – Kizárt, hogy őt is megtámadta volna, szóval valószínűbb, hogy nem Potter az, és ha nem Potter az, akkor nem számít, hogy Abby elmondta-e neki, merre van Justin.

– Potter továbbra is párszaszájú – veti közbe Zacharias, a pesszimista. De lehet, csak azért ideges, mert épp csődbe megy.

– A tény marad, hogy Granger túl hasznos nekik – lép egyet Wayne.

– Nem _hasznos_ , hanem _barátok_ – javítja ki önérzetesen Megan. Wayne megveszi az Abszol utat, amivel az összes „vasút" az ő kezébe kerül. Megan fintorog; Zacharias mellett ő is ismét vesztésre áll.

(Abby, akit belerángattak a játékba, valami félresikerült békejobbként, megint az Azkabanban van, mivel úgy tűnik, legalább egyszer mindig bele kell lépnie, ha körbemegy a táblán. Az irónia csúcsaként az összes börtönből szabadulós kártya pedig Megannél van, aki _sosem_ lép be, ennek ellenére nem is nyer soha.)

– Miért, valaki már nem lehet hasznos, ha a barátod?

– Miért nem vagy te a Mardekárban?

– Miért kell nekünk ezt elviselni? – teszi fel a költői kérdést Masha és Zacharias egyszerre.

* * *

Abby átmeneti amnesztiát kap tehát bizonyos emberektől, meg egy bocsánatkérést Susantől. Csak Susantől – Hannah még mindig kényelmetlenül feszeng a jelenlétében, Megan pedig vagy úgy tesz, mint aki elfelejtette, vagy tényleg nem emlékszik rá. A lányoktól eltérően a fiúk kevésbé érzékenyek. Ernie-t ide nem értve természetesen.

Nem mintha számítana. Vagy érdekelné.

(Vannak esték, amikor hálás, amiért Leanne a szobatársa, mindenki más nélkül.)

(Vannak reggelek, amikor retteg, hogy megint nem jut eszébe a neve, és ez fontosabb és ijesztőbb, mint holmi gyerekes vádaskodás.)

Ez azt is jelenti, hogy a barátai nem játszanak testőrt, és nem kell többet kerülnie Tamsinék tekintetét a klubhelyiségben.

– Semmi sem történt – mondja a lánynak, amikor az mellé ül.

– Még semmit sem mondtam – emeli fel a kezét védekezve. – De igen, jó, akartam. Látom, rendeződtek a dolgok. Ó, ez a mandragórákról szól?

Bimba professzor egy részletes összehasonlítást akar a madragóra-téma végső lezárásaként a Podophyllum petaltum és a Mandragora Offininarum között. Eddig is foglalkoztak más növényekkel, különösen, mióta a madragórák tinédzserkorba lépve túlságosan szeszélyesnek bizonyultak a másodévesek számára, de elméleti szinten alaposan átvettek mindent velük kapcsolatban. A dolgozat megírásához szükséges legtöbb szakirodalom azonban latinul íródott, így Abby enyhén szólva is szenved vele, akármennyire is megy már ez a nyelv – a szakszöveg még mindig bonyolult és meghaladja a képességeit.

Tamsin befészkel mellé, nem törődve Leanne mogorva pillantásával, és önkényesen elkezdi magyarázni nekik, mit kell figyelembe venni az amerikai mandragóránál, ami technikailag nem is mandragóra. Tamsin, mint kiderül, imádja a gyógynövénytant és a bájitaltant. Tamsin _ért is ezekhez a tárgyakhoz._

Leanne legalábbis úgy fest kisvártatva, mintha egy angyal szállt volna közéjük, és Abby megérti az érzést.

– Amúgy, mikor van a határidő erre? – kérdezi Tamsin.

– Február végén – válaszolja őszintén Abby, nem is gondolkodva.

Tamsin hatásszünete kicsit túlságosan is sokat mond el a munkamoráljukról.

* * *

Az eset a következő: Grangert mégse érte támadás. Sophie Roper hallotta a hangját a gyengélkedőn, amikor Potterrel és Weasley-vel beszélgetett, és elmondta a MacDougal ikreknek, akik elmondták Lily Moonnak, aki történetesen épp akkor Parvati Patil és Lavender Brown társaságában tartózkodtak. A pletyka innentől ágazott szerteszét, mivel akkor épp pont hallotta pár negyedéves hollóhátas is, Moonék kis csapatától megtudta Padma Patil és Lisa Turpin, akitől Megan értesült, ugyanakkor Brown és Patil hangosan tárgyalták ki a hálóhelyiségben, ami miatt Georgina is hallott róla.

A további útvonalak a Roxfort homályába vesznek. Abby történetesen Benjamintól értesül róla.

Ernie ezt további bizonyítékként látja arra, hogy Harry Potter a rosszfiú, de miután egy hónap telik el incidens nélkül, a támogatói tábora alaposan megcsappan. A mandragórák hamarosan elég érettek lesznek. Minden rendben van. Vagy rendben lesz.

* * *

Elérkezik február tizenötödike, és mindenki ráébred, hogy semmi sem lesz rendben.

Köszönet Lockhart „professzornak".

* * *

A helyzet az, hogy Valentin-nap _vasárnapra_ esik, de a többség annyira nem követi a dátumot, hogy nem is igazán azon akad fent, hogy hétfőn vágnak konfettit a reggelijébe.

Lockhart zseniális terve egy hangulatjavítás, ami rózsaszín agybaj formájában érkezik, ehetetlenné tesz minden ételt, amiről nem lehet egyszerűen lerázni a konfettit (tehát ami nem csupasz pirítós), és teljesen dátumot téveszt.

Valószínűleg az a baj, hogy vasárnap kevésbé szigorú menetrendet követ mindenki, és nem ért volna el a reggeli bejelentésével ekkora hatást. Az idősebb lányok kuncogva összesúgnak. Néhány fiatalabb is. Ők azok, akiket nem igazán az érdekel, hogy nem tanulnak semmit, mint inkább az, hogy ezt a semmit egy híresség adja át nekik. Abbyt teljesen hidegen hagyja, csak a tejet sajnálja, aminek a tetején már szép rétegnyi szívecske gyűlt össze, és szűrő híján teljesen ihatatlanná vált. Kénytelen a mosdó csapjából inni óra előtt. Nagy ügy.

A bűbájtanról kilépve megtapasztalja, ahogy az órára várakozó griffendélesekre ráront Lockhart egyik Cupidója, és elkezd szavalni egy túlságosan is szórakoztató költeményt Potter számára. SVK-n Lockhart is kap kettőt, ami miatt az óra színvonala jelentősen megugrik.

Masha egész nap azt teszteli, vajon észreveszik-e, de egyik se reagál rá, és amikor Aidanen keresztülsprintel az egyik, végleg felhagy a próbálkozással. Onnantól csak a folyamatos kommentárját kell hallgatni egész nap, Aiko fintorával illusztrálva, mivel Masha megpróbálja rávenni, hogy aprócska foltnyi tükörjéggel gáncsolja el a rohangáló törpéket.

A vacsora egy boldog, rózsaszín felhő – szó szerint, ugyanis Lockhart az ünnep egy napja elkésett fináléjaként valahogy leszervezte a konyhával, hogy minden asztalra kerülő étel a fehér, piros és rózsaszín különböző színeiben pompázzon. Az egész meglepően ízléses összképet adna, ha nem lennének a még mindig diákok körül ólálkodó törpék, a fejük fölött úszkáló habcsók-felhők és az illatosított gyertyák, amik miatt tömény virágillat terjeng a nagyteremben.

Abby elveszettnek érzi magát. A tömény cukortól zsong a feje, ami azt jelenti, hogy az esti asztronómia órára fog pont kipurcanni és lemerülni, mint egy rossz elem, de sajnos nem elaludni, mert Anthony hajlamos végigbeszélni ezeket az órákat.

– Ez így nem mehet tovább – hallja Leanne undortól elfúló hangját. – Ez… sok.

 _De legalább nincsenek konfettik_ , gondolja Abby. Az iható gyümölcslevek és kakaó egy határozott pozitívuma az estének.

Azután, mintegy cáfolatként elkezd ismét szitálni a konfetti, miközben Lockhart feláll és elmondja, mennyire csodálatos volt ez a nap, az üdvözlők, valamint szerény személye, utóbbi nem feltétlenül csak múlt időben.

Wayne és Roger egyetért Leanne-nel, és estére ennyiben marad a dolog. De nem hosszútávon.

– Én hittem benne – motyogja még Megan szánalmasan az esti asztronómia után.

– Én egy percig se – közli vele Anthony vidáman bepofátlankodva a beszélgetésbe, amit Abby el akart kerülni, mintha valami külön érzéke lenne hozzá. Georgina csak morog mögöttük. A csillagászat óráknak az a nagy előnye, hogy egyszerre van mind a négy ház jelen, így ők négyen szinten teljesen látványosan képesek egyetlen hatalmas kupacba tömörülni – ugyanakkor ez azt is jelenti, hogy Georgina agresszív háttértámogatásként vicsorog mindenkire, aki a közelükbe mer jönni, miközben Leanne a mellettük ólálkodó MacDougal ikrekkel vitatkozik megállás nélkül, Anthony pedig önelégülten trónol a káosz közepén, és élvezi minden percét.

Ilyenkor Abby elbizonytalanodik amiatt, miért is gondolta úgy, hogy jó ötlet barátokat szerezni.

Kit akar átverni, sosem gondolta, hogy jó ötlet.

Leanne nem száll le a témáról.

– Mi van, ha marad? Ha nem történik vele semmi baleset, és úgy dönt, még nem megy vissza könyvet írni? Az önéletrajza olyan volt, mint egy karrier lezárása… – folytatja még a klubhelyiség felé menet is.

Megan előtte megtorpan, mire Leanne kis híján belegyalogol a hátába.

– Te olvastad azt a vackot? – sziszeg mellette Wayne.

– Ez az – fordul velük szembe Megan üdvözült mosollyal. – Csak meg kell zsarolnunk! _Daphneeeee!_ – sikolt, és a jóval előrébb járó mardekáros csoport után veti magát. Hangjába szinte beleremegnek az ablakok. – _DAPHNE, VÁRJ MEEEEEG!_

A mondat vége búsan elnyúlik a folyosón, akár valami túlságosan félresikerült bájital, ami folyékony halmazállapot helyett inkább mocsári szörny-szerűen kimászik az üstből.

Mindenki döbbenten bámul utána. Megan csinált már furcsa dolgokat, de…

– Azt mondta, hogy meg kell zsarolnunk? – néz a négyesre Wayne döbbenten. Hangja lassan, de biztosan kúszik kellemetlen magasságokba. – Jól hallottam, hogy azt mondta, hogy csak meg kell zsarolnunk?

– A mi édes, utolsó pillanatig Lockhart mellett álló Meganünk? – kérdezi Roger is.

– Aha, lépj túl rajta – közli vele nyersen Georgina.

Zacharias mögöttük olyan hangot hallat, mint aki félrenyelt valamit. Georgina villámló pillantást vet rá, hogy meg ne merjen szólalni – amitől feleslegesen fél, mert a legutóbbi kirohanása óta a fiú tényleg nem nagyon mert.

(Az más dolog, hogy Abbyékhez sajnos igen.)

– Mit mondtam, ami miatt a zsarolásra ugrott? – kérdezi Leanne őszintén döbbenten.

Senki sem tudja a választ, egészen addig, amíg Megan be nem állít a klubhelyiségbe a takarodó ideje után fél órával, kipirultan, izgatottan, és mint az utólag kiderül, egy hét büntetőmunkával és mínusz húsz ponttal gazdagabban (Piton jóvoltából, miután elkapta őt a folyosón visszafelé rohanni), csak azért, hogy közölje:

– Megalapítjuk az Anti-Lockhart Klubot!

– Kis lépés nekünk – vigyorog Masha. – De borzasztóan nagy az iskolának. És Megan jellemének.

Abby úgy érzi, itt a tökéletes pillanat arra, hogy elbújjon az egyik sötét sarokban. Mint később kiderül, ez egy nagyon találó és pontos megérzés.

* * *

 _Megjegyzés:_

 _Valahogy ez a fejezet egy ponton átment egy nagyon retro diszkográfiába. Nem így terveztem. Se a júliusban kiadott Karácsonyi Angst™ élményvasutat._

 _Egyéb jegyzetek:_

 _A Vizualicus varázsigével Hermione próbálta felfedni Tom Denem naplójának szövegét, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy láthatatlan tintával írták. Mivel a Finite Incantatem megszünteti egy varázslat hatását, ezért úgy gondoltam, a kettő között lehet kapcsolat, mondjuk a Visualicus az utóbbi egy speciálisabb változata._

 _Az említett zenék örömére össze akartam állítani egy hallgathatatlan albumot, de ez sajnos csak félig jött össze. Azért megemlékezésként Abby egykori zenei ízlésére (amit sajnos ez az összeállítás egyáltalán nem reprezentál; és annak örömére, hogy az 8tracks helyett felfedeztem a Playmosst) íme a link: playmoss-on (de egyszerűbb a tumblr-ömről eljutni, hogy rohadna meg ez az oldal)_ _/en/pilleponty/playlist/spectral-cats Egy Masha-féle válogatás 80-as évekbeli számokból pedig készülőben (technikailag csak borítót kell rajzolnom hozzá)._

 _Mandragóra információk a Potter Wikiről. Mivel ez egy nagy témának tűnik, szerintem foglalkozhatnak vele fél éven keresztül elméleti szinten._

 _A 2. kötet idején 1993. február 14. vasárnapra esik, mégis járnak a diákok órákra. Megoldás: február 15.; Lockhart Rózsaszín Bálint-napja egy nap csúszással kerül megrendezésre, kizárólag a hatás kedvéért. Mivel az egész történetet Harry szemszögéből látjuk, nagylelkűen magamból kiindulva feltételeztem, hogy a nagyterem állapotából következtettek a dátumra, és nem fordítva._


	17. Második év VI

**Második év**

 **VI. rész**

Az Anti-Lockhart Klub első hivatalos találkozója zártkörű, nagyon titkos és nagyon kevés másodéves vesz részt rajta: Megan, Daphne és Daphne örök kísérője, Tracey.

Mondhatni, ez egy vezetőségi gyűlés, az alapkő letétele – mellesleg egy igencsak merész koktél a két ház legjellemzőbb tagjaiból.

A második, nyilvánosabb gyűlésen már többen vesznek részt, szigorúan másodévesek, olyan követelmények alapján meghívva, mint hogy mennyi pletykát terjesztettek az utóbbi időben. A MacDougal ikrek például ebből kifolyólag kimaradnak ebből. Semmi szükség a figyelem felkeltéséra és arra, hogy a még mindig elvakult rajongók, akik rég, évekkel ezelőtt elengedték a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgyat, szabotálják őket.

Leanne elmegy a gyűlésre, miután ő volt az egyik, aki folyamatosan piszkálta a témát. Úgy jön vissza, mint aki elérte a megvilágosodást, vagy mint akinek a válláról egy tonna terhet emelt le épp valaki.

Georgina a mandragórás jegyzetekkel szenved éppen, amikor beállít, Abby pedig próbál rendet rakni a mágikus szerződésekről írt listái között, mert rég túlságosan tetszik neki a téma, de csak most tűnt fel, hogy ami ebből származott, az csak egy nagy kupac káosz. Anthony _Jurassic Park_ ot olvas, Abbytől kérdezgeti a számára teljesen ismeretlen technikai részleteket, mert ha már a lány mindenképp el akarja vele olvastatni a könyvet, akkor közösen szenvednek azon, hogy mi is az a számítógép.

Vagy DNS-szekvencia. A hozzá használt gépek. A dinoszauruszok, és itt Abby bámul egy kicsit, mert tényleg? Igazán nem foglalkozik a varázsvilág a paleontológiával?

(– De, de eddig azt hitték, régi sárkányok, amikor néha találtak ilyet, de úgy összességében kevés embert érdekelt, mert a sárkányok még élnek? Azután kiderült, hogy nem igazán vannak rokonságban, de lehet, csak régi, mágia miatt deformálódott áldozatok… Öhm, nagyon régről – fejezi be bizonytalanul.

– Hetvenötmillió évvel ezelőttről? – hülledezik Abby.

– Senkit sem érdekelnek a régi gyíkok. Az egyiptomi varázslatok annál inkább. Meg a mezopotámiai leletek. Mert azok hasznosak – von vállat. – Ez csak… csontok kapirgálása. Hé, ne nézz így rám, a többség szerintem nem is hallott erről.

– Igaz – ért egyet Georgina. – Én most hallok először ilyesmiről. Van még ilyen könyved?)

Leanne tehát ebbe az idilli légkörbe tér vissza a megvilágosodásával, és azzal a kérdéssel, hogy:

– Abby, mennyire tanultad meg a mágikus szerződéseket?

Abby pislog.

– Még nem kísérleteztem a gyakorlattal – mondja. – Csak az elméletet kutatom.

– És Merlin tudja, minek… – motyogja Georgina. – Ezért vannak az eskük.

– Az eskük csak egyszerűbb esetekhez jók – darálja Anthony és Abby egyszerre. A fiú folytatja is: – Meg persze ha mindenképp azt akarod, hogy a megszegése esetén a másik fél meghaljon vagy elveszítse a mágiáját, te pedig börtönbe kerülj azért, mert minisztériumi felügyelet és engedély nélkül csináltál ilyesmit.

Georgina csak fintorog, és a mandragórás dolgozat egy korai vázlatának papírgalacsinná gyúrt változatát vágja a fiúhoz. Anthony ügyesen elhajol előle, ami egy fokkal kevésbé irritáló, mint amikor negyed órával ezelőtt gombolyaggá változtatta reptében, könnyedén prezentálva azt a varázslatot, amivel a két lány még mindig szenvedett átváltoztatástanon.

– Nem tudom eldönteni, mi az irritálóbb: hogy simán lekörözhetnéd Grangert, ha kicsit motiváltabb lennél, vagy hogy így is lekörözöl minket – mondta akkor Georgina.

– Á, Granger nagyon jó, kívülről tudja az összes könyvet. Meg hamar ráérez a varázslatokra.

 _Nincs kedvem_ , üzente a tekintete és a vigyora. _Túl fárasztó. De kiegyezhetünk egy holtversenyben._

– Tudsz készíteni egyet? – kérdezi Leanne.

Abby arra gondol, hogy tizenkét évesek – Leanne tizenhárom, Georgina hamarosan –, és nem kéne ilyet csinálniuk.

(– Technikailag te csak tavaly töltötted be a hármat, nem? – kérdezi Anthony.

Georgina vicsorog. Abby nem csodálja, hogy nem akarta megmondani a dátumot, de még így is álszentnek érzi a tavalyi kiakadást. Február huszonkilenc legalább megjegyezhető.)

– Az írásos szerződések nem illegálisak, nem? – folytatja Leanne. – Te pedig több hónapja ezzel foglalkozol. Össze tudsz hozni egy mágikus szerződést?

– Nem – közli őszintén Abby. Úgy érzi, még csak a felszínét kapirgálta eddig a témának, mert mindig, amikor azt hitte, végre jön az a rész, amikor egy konkrét dolgot tárgyalnak ki részletesebben a jegyzetei, jött egy újabb, majd megint egy újabb dolog, és rádöbbent, hogy túlságosan is bonyolult az egész.

(Él a gyanúperrel továbbá, hogy a roxforti könyvtár szándékosan nem foglalkozik a konkrét ágakkal, csak az általános, de annál bonyolultabb és szerteágazóbb elmélettel. Elvégre ki akarná, hogy unatkozó diákok kötelező érvényű szerződéseket gyártsanak felügyelet nélkül?)

– És mikor fogsz tudni? – ragaszkodik Leanne a témához.

– Ha ezeken az anyagokon múlik, akkor soha – vallja be vállvonogatva. Hangosan jobban irritálja a helyzet, mint azt előzőleg gondolta. – Ez csak egy érdekes projekt. A konkrét lépéseket nem közlik, csak a történelmet, a fejlődést, a mellékágakat, egyebeket. A létrehozás pontos lépései nem szerepelnek.

– Ami várható volt – szól közbe Anthony, tudatlanul visszhangozva Abby korábbi gondolatait. – Mit akartok csinálni? Kényszeríteni Lockhartot, hogy ígérje meg, nem jön vissza többet tanítani?

– Ha nincs szerződés, a végén még feljelent minket. Vagy még rosszabb, visszajön.

– Az állás el van átkozva – mutat rá Georgina a leginkább biztosnak látszó dologra. – Nem fog visszajönni.

– Eddig csak Mógust láttuk! – csattan fel a lány. – A felsőbb évesek szerint tényleg évente változnak a tanárok, de mi van, ha csak eltúlozzák? Nem akarom, hogy Lockhart tönkretegye a következő évemet!

– És így buknak el a leghatalmasabbak is – motyogja Anthony. – Hé, Abby, a kislány meg fog halni?

– Olvasd el.

– De én most akarom tudni – nyafog a fiú. – Amúgy meg – fordul vissza Leanne felé –, az állás tényleg el van átkozva. Megkérdeztem a többi professzort is, amikor Lockhart egy hete tanított. Az írásbeli szerződések ezen fajtája valószínűleg illegális kategóriába tartozik, mivel egy személyt foszt meg a jogaitól mindenféle ellenszolgáltatás nélkül, márpedig a hallgatás, hogy nem fogtok szétkürtölni róla egy potenciálisan fontos dolgot, nem számít ellenszolgáltatásnak a Wizengamot szemében.

– Oké, oké – morogja Leanne. – Ez csak egy terv volt. Ha nincs mágikus szerződés, akkor máshogy vesszük rá.

Anthony nyitja a száját, hogy valamit válaszoljon – Abby egy pillanatra visszaretten, mert a fiú tekintete mintha jegessé vált volna, arca egy pillanatra megkeményedik –, de Masha a bordái közé tolja a könyökét. Sikerrel, Anthony kikerekedő tekintetét látva.

Ez egy új fejlemény. A sokadik fizikai kontaktus a nap folyamán.

Masha erősödik, akárcsak Aiko tavaly.

Abby minden alkalommal csak émelygést érez.

– Hogy tervezitek? – kérdezi Georgina. Úgy tűnik, őt tényleg érdekli a dolog.

– Greengrassék ismernek valakit Lockhart kiadójától. Vagy ismernek valakit, aki ismer valakit, nem emlékszem pontosan. Megan annyira lelkes volt, hogy körülbelül minden második mondathoz kommentárt fűzött.

– A mágikus szerződéseket mindenki előtt említetted? – kérdezi gyanakodva Anthony.

A könyv az asztalon. Abby az „illegális" rész óta sejti, mire megy ki a játszma, és bár nagyon megható, ettől függetlenül nem feltétlenül akar újra a pátyolgatandó lenni.

(Annak ellenére, hogy még mindig nevetségese hálás Leanne-nek azért, mert behúzott egyet Ernie-nek.)

– Hülyének nézel? Természetesen nem! – csattan fel Leanne.

Anthony nem hajlandó szégyenkezve kinézni, csak vállat von.

– Sose tudni – mondja vigyorogva.

Nem csoda, hogy ő meg Masha annyira jól kijönnek.

Leanne artikulálatlan hörgés kíséretében megpróbálja rávetni magát a fiúra, mire az menekülőre fogja. A lány körbekergeti a termen, közben viszonylag kulturált sértéseket vág hozzá, mintha ezzel nagyobb lenne arra az esély, hogy elkapja – de Anthony meglepően fürge tud lenni, amikor akar.

– Van egyáltalán bármi, amit ellene lehet használni? Azon kívül, hogy pocsék tanár. – Georgina beszéd közben elkezdi összesöpörni a jegyzeteit egyetlen nagy kupacba, miután úgy dönt, ez a fogócska egyértelműen a produktivitás végét jelenti számukra.

Leanne megtorpan.

– Nincs – vallja be végül. – De remélhetőleg lesz. Mindenki titkol valamit.

– Remek – biccent Georgina. – Izé… eddig ezt nem meséltem, mert nem tudtam, hogyan, de szüleimtől kaptam egy seprűt karácsonyra, és gyakoroltam, és… szerintetek… szerintetek mennyire jó ötlet lenne jövőre megpróbálni a kviddics csapatot? – kérdezi végül bizonytalanul.

Georgina. Bizonytalanul.

A lány keze remeg, és a talárja ujjának markolászásával próbálja elrejteni az idegességét. Nem néz a szemükbe, inkább az ajtót bámulja olyan űzött pillantással, mintha mondjuk az unokatestvére bármelyik pillanatban rájuk törhetné az ajtót.

– Hát, őszintén szólva, azt mondanám, hogy ne – jelenti ki őszintén Anthony. Abby rámered, és el kell telnie pár pillanatnak, amíg rájön, hogy a fiú nem újonnan talált rosszindulattal vigyorog. – Mert Potter túl jó fogó, és ha te is beszállsz, szegény többi háznak abszolút nem lesz esélye a kupára.

Georgina, aki az első mondatnál összerezzent, most tátogva mered rá.

– Te… te…

– „Fantasztikus vagy"? – ajánlja Anthony.

– _Te idióta!_ – csattan fel a lány, és csatlakozik Leanne-hez a kiújuló üldözésben.

Abby felkuporodik az egyik pad tetejére a veszélyzóna közepén, és kinyitja az egyik könyvét, nem törődve a körülötte kialakuló káosszal. A tinták elemzése jön.

Sima tinta. Speciális növényi kivonatokkal kevertek és kizárólag speciális növényi kivonatokból állók. Bájitalalapúak. Hagyományokhoz igazodó használatuk, hatásaik, erősségeik, gyengeségeik.

Végtelen szöveg, fejtegetések, elméletek. Sehol a konkrét értékek, de már megszokta.

(Kíváncsi, milyen lehet egy olyan könyv a témában, ami konkrétumokat is tartalmaz.)

Azután Aidan figyelmeztetően kiált egyet, a következő pillanatban pedig Anthony véletlenül lesodorja az összes jegyzetét a padról. A pergamenek kerge hópelyhekként hullanak a földre.

– Ööö – mondja értelmesen Anthony. – Bocsi?

Abby a jegyzeteire néz. Majd Anthonyra, azután vissza a jegyzetekre. Ökölbe szorítja a kezét.

– Meg foglak ölni – jelenti ki végül mosolyogva, és csatlakozik az üldözéshez.

* * *

(A végén nevetve roskadnak össze mind a négyen, mert őszintén szólva rég szórakoztak ennyire.

Anthony fájdalmasan nyöszörög, ahogy Georgina a hátába ássa a könyökét, miközben Leanne lefogja a karját, hogy ne tudjon pálcát rántani. Abbynek görcsöl az oldala, ahogy próbál kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a fiú lábain, zihálva kap csak levegőt, mégis úgy érzi, ez volt a legjobb dolog, ami régóta történt vele.)

* * *

Az Anti-Lockhart Klub továbbra is tartja titkos gyűléseit titkos helyén, titkos időben, és úgy tűnik, a feledés homályába vész, aminek a tagok valószínűleg nagyon örülnek, hiszen így nem fenyegeti őket a lebukás esélye.

Georgina elkezd gyakorolni kéthetente egyszer az egyik griffendéles hajtóval, Katie Bellel. A másik három kötelező támogató jelleggel csatlakozik hozzájuk minden második péntek délutánján, és hogy Georgina ne legyen zavarban, néha úgy tesznek, mintha épp mást csinálnának a lelátókon ücsörögve.

– Katie, Alicia és Angelina nagyon jók – mondja Georgina olyan heves meggyőződéssel, ami már szinte a fanatizmussal határos. – Ha sikerül bekerülnöm, tartalék játékos lennék, de az is tökéletes lenne.

Néha Lily Moon is csatlakozik hozzájuk.

– Ez olyan furcsa – mondja első alkalommal. – Griffendéles csapat újonc felkészítés, és én vagyok az egyetlen támogató griffendéles… Sőt, nem is fura, _kínos._ Nagyon.

A hangja nyafogó, és Masha sem segít azon, hogy Abby megpróbálja komolyan venni, mivel társa épp szamárfület mutat a lánynak. Az se biztos, hogy Abby kellő erőfeszítést tesz az ügy érdekében, mert Lily minden mondatának harmadik szavánál furcsa késztetést érez arra, hogy tarkón legyintse őt a _Mérges gombák enciklopédiájá_ val.

(Abby újabban motivációként ugyan magával cipeli ezt a kötetet, de szántszándékkal nem vesz róla tudomást, mivel egy olyan házi feladathoz kell, amihez még neki sem sikerült erőt gyűjtenie. Piton professzor meg se próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem azt tűzte ki célul, hogy mindenkit megkínozzon egy olyan témával, amihez minimum három másik kötet is szükséges. Abby az utolsó példányra csapott le a könyvből, ami hatalmas mázli, tekintve, hogy valószínűleg a következő két házi feladathoz is szüksége lesz rá.)

Lily természetesen nem veszi ezt észre. Megigazítja a fején a masnit, ami hátrafogja fekete tincseit, és úgy trónol a lelátón, mint egy hercegnő. A griffendéles ház önérzetét sugározza, olyan intenzitással, akár egy tönkrement atomerőmű. (Mint Csernobil, és milyen rémisztő a tudat, hogy az alig hét évvel ezelőtt történt?! Abby nem akar ilyesmire gondolni.)

– Akkor ne gyere el – jelenti ki Leanne nyersen.

– Az még kínosabb lenne – közli Moon.

Abby az ajkába harap, és próbál nem hangosan vihogni azon, ahogy Masha elkezdi kibontani a masnit a lány hajában. És sikerrel is jár.

* * *

Nincs több merénylet, és Ernie kezdi elveszteni a maradék lendületét is. Ez egyszerre megnyugtató és ijesztő.

– Nem tetszik ez nekem – vallja be Anthony az egyik szerdájukon. – Olyan, mint a vihar előtti csend.

Abby el akarja mondani, hogy igaza van, mert mindig a film végén jön az igazán nagy finálé – azután rájön, ezt nem árulhatja el.

Kicsit mer reménykedni, hogy talán téved, de tudja, hogy nem. Ezeknek az eseményeknek a mozgatórugója kívül esik az életén és a hatáskörén. Abby ugyanúgy statiszta, mint bárki más, nem tehet semmit, ami nem nehéz, mert valójában nem is tud semmit. Semmi konkrétat. Néha kísértést érez, hogy kihajítsa a második év listáját, mert semmi hasznos támpontot nem nyújt, csak irritáló, be nem teljesülő pontokat. Azokkal meg mit lehet kezdeni?

(Anthony valószínűleg tudna valamit.)

– Igen – ért egyet végül, és nem mer többet mondani, mert nem emlékszik. Nem is fog.

Nem is számít.

* * *

Annak ellenére, hogy Megannek köszönhetően Abby végül a legtöbb választható óráról tájékozódott, nem érzi úgy, hogy képes lenne dönteni.

A prefektusok kiosztják számukra a listát, amit a húsvéti szünet végéig kell leadniuk Bimba professzor irodájában, minimum két jelöléssel és maximum annyival, aminél úgy érzik, képesek lesznek még teljesíteni.

– Az órák száma nem nagyon fog csökkeni, a jelenlegiekhez még pluszban jönnek majd a felvett tárgyak – közli Gabriel.

– Tudom, hogy ősszel nagyjából már tájékozódtatok a lehetőségeitekről – veszi át a szót Heidi –, de ha bármilyen kérdésetek lenne ezzel kapcsolatban, keressetek nyugodtan engem vagy Gabrielt. Ha esetleg már most konkrét szakmákon gondolkodtok, a hirdetőtáblán és az asztalon hamarosan megjelennek majd a prospektusok a követelményekkel.

– Ne ijesszen meg titeket, hogy szinte kizárólag ötödévesek fogják rávetni magukat – teszi hozzá még Gabriel. – Attól még, hogy van, aki akkor néz utána a lehetőségeinek, nem butaság korábban is tájékozódni. Sokat segít a választásban.

Abby nem szándékosan kerüli el tehát azt a környéket, egyszerűen csak… nem érzi úgy, hogy szükséges lenne.

Nem úgy a szülei.

 _Hivatali munka –_ írja az anyja jóindulatúan. – _Van valami munka, ami hasonlít Elise-éhez? Ő biztos segítene neked ebben, még ha varázslatos is._

 _Színészetet mondanám –_ írja Caroline is – _, de az veled olyan lenne, mint egy katasztrófa. Ráérsz még._

Blake az ő szavait ismétli. Abby egyetért.

 _A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium munkáihoz általában az alap tárgyak kellenek_ – írja hát válaszként az anyjának, anélkül, hogy ténylegesen utánanézne a tényeknek, mert őszintén szólva nem igazán érdekli, mi a valóság. Tizenkét éves. Nem akar ezen gondolkodni.

Van egy sokkal jobb algoritmusa a választásra, ami a következő:

Anthony könyörgő pillantást vet rá a közös gyűlésük alatt, így Abby azon kapja magát, hogy bejelöli a legendás lényeg gondozását. Ebshont professzor kifejezetten szimpatikus volt amúgy is, a thesztrálok kezelhetőek – nem tűnik túlságosan nagy áldozatnak.

A második tárgy kiválasztása már nagyobb kihívás.

Abby nem biztos abban, hogy szeretne-e egyáltalán harmadikat, mivel annyira nem érdekli egyik sem, hogy rááldozza a szabadideje egy részét kötelező második választásként. Úgy érzi, a legendás lényekkel ő viszonylag boldog lesz, főleg, hogy biztos benne, Anthony a többieket is rábeszéli erre – de végül kiderül, hogy Leanne nem veszi fel, és ezzel oda a potenciális Asztronómia 2.0, azaz mindenki egyszerre ugyanazon az órán egy időben tantárgy.

– Nem tudom felvenni – motyogja Leanne kissé szégyenkezve. – Azt mondják, az aritmetika-rúnaismeret kombináció a leghasznosabb, és nem hiszem, hogy képes lennék még egy harmadik tárggyal is foglalkozni.

Látszik rajta, hogy ezt nehezére esik beismerni, de Abby megérti. Leanne mindenhez mindig teljes erőbedobással áll, és ha ehhez kettő helyet három tantárgy jönne még pluszban…

– Minden rendben – mondja Georgina.

– Mi lenne, ha mindannyian az ősi rúnákat vennénk fel? – ajánlja Anthony. – Nem terveztem ugyan, mert szerintem baromi unalmas, de legalább lenne egy közös óránk.

– A rúnaismeretet nem áldozom be arra, hogy téged szórakoztassalak – húzza ki magát Leanne, és minden félszegség eltűnik a testtartásából. – Akkor már inkább az állatok, csak hogy leszállj rólam.

Végül abban maradnak, hogy mindenki kettőt jelöl be, és ha úgy alakul, felvesznek egy harmadikat.

Anthony még a mugliismeret mellett dönt, és a _Jurassic Park_ ot lóbálja mellé, illusztrálva, hogy minden Abby hibája. Tekintve, hogy ő aranyvérű, számára még hasznos is lehet ez a tárgy, nem úgy, mint Abbynek, akinek az „ingyen kredit" kifejezés kering a fejében a régmúltból, akárhányszor csak eszébe jut a téma – ettől függetlenül szívesen visszalóbálná a _Mérges gombák enciklopédiájá_ t, mint élete jelenlegi megkeserítőjét. Georgina a jóslástan és a mugliismeret között vacillál hosszan – a jóslástan nem győzte meg, a mugliismeret annyira nem érdekli –, mivel a másik két opcióval nem akar foglalkozni.

– Ha fel lehetne venni újra a repülésórákat, az lenne a leghasznosabb – dohog, ahányszor csak a kezébe kerül a jelentkezési pergamen.

Abby átérzi a helyzetét. Ő az ősi rúnák, aritmetika és jóslástan között nem tud dönteni.

– Ti mit szeretnétek? – kérdezi meg végül a társait. Ha vele együtt nekik is szenvedniük kell, ő pedig döntésképtelen, akkor úgy fair, hogy ők is beleszólhassanak.

Így természetesen mind a hárman mást akarnak. Aiko a számmisztikát, Masha a jóslástant („Mert az vicces!"), Aidan pedig a rúnaismeretet.

– Válaszd te is a mugliismeretet – javasolja Anthony. – Neked az elég könnyen menne.

Abby habozik. Olyan ez így, mint egy átverés, legalábbis úgy érzi, de végül enged, és jobb ötlet híján bejelöli azt a tárgyat.

Georginát a szobatársai beszélik le a jóslástanról. Valószínűleg egyik lánynak se ez az eredeti célja, amikor megpróbálják meggyőzni, de olyan látványosan érik el a szándékukkal ellentétes hatást, hogy azt tanítani lehetne.

– Ki van zárva, hogy én velük legyek egy órán – dohogja.

– Az rendben van – reagál Leanne. – De akkor miért nem a mugliismeretet jelölöd be?

– Megkérdeztem McGalagony professzort – mondja. – Azt javasolta, ha a jövő érdekel, akkor a jóslástannál sokkal pontosabb és megbízhatóbb az aritmetika.

– Szóval a jövő érdekel? – kérdezi Anthony. – Mi lenne, ha mellé felvennétek a mugliismeretet, és majd Abby megírja nekünk a dolgozatokat?

– Nem érdekel a jövő – tiltakozik Georgina. – És nem.

– De legalább megbízhatóan nem érdekel akkor? Ezért?

– Mi a fenének érdekel ez téged?

– Mert a barátom vagy, és ezért megpróbállak manipulálni, hogy legyen már mind a négyünknek legalább egy közös órája – ismeri be Anthony szégyentelenül.

– Csak akkor, ha te is bevállalsz egy harmadik tárgyat – jelenti ki Leanne. – Hajlandó vagyok felvenni, ha ennyire akarod, ha te is választasz valamit mellé.

Anthony gondolkodás nélkül jelöli hát be a jóslástant, ezután vigyorogva néz Leanne-re.

– A jóslástan a mágia egy homályos, de nem lebecsülendő ága – teszi hozzá, amikor látja, hogy a lány beszólni készül. – Georgina is majdnem ezt választotta.

Georgina ezután hamarabb törik meg, mint a régi iskolai seprű egy frontális ütközés következtében a falon.

– Abbyt miért nem kötelezed, hogy vegyen fel harmadik tárgyat? – panaszkodik Anthony azért, és az említettre vigyorog.

Abby, aki még mindig Masháék döntésén töpreng, még csak arra sem méltóztat, hogy felpillantson. Van egy olyan érzése, hogy utolsó pillanatig ezen fog merengeni, és a végén beadja két tárggyal a papírt, amik közül az egyik számára teljesen haszontalan tudást fog nyújtani a jövőben.

– Mert Abby fog mind a hármunknak segíteni mugliismeretben – közli Leanne az Abby számára is újnak számító információt, mert egy dolog, ha Anthony viccből bedobja, és egy másik, ha a másik kettő megerősíti, mint valóságot.

Hirtelen a két plusz óra nem számít annyira vészesen kevésnek.

* * *

Abby önismerete helyesnek bizonyul: végül a legendás lények gondozását és a mugliismeretet jelöli be végleges választásként, és csak azután jut eszébe, hogy nem nézte át a listáit, hátha következtethet belőlük Potter választásaira, miután leadta a pergament Bimba professzornál.

Masha napokig duzzog, amiért nem az ő ötlete mellett döntött. Aiko sztoikus nyugalommal kezeli, és a bűbájtankönyvekbe menekül, amiből Abby tudja, hogy igenis bántja a dolog, még ha nem is mondja ki. Aidan technikailag a legfiatalabb közülük, mégis ő kezeli a leginkább éretten a dolgot:

– Majd utánanézhetsz nekem a könyvtárban – mondja. – Vagy megkérdezed majd Leanne-t?

Abby megígéri, hogy igen, mindent meg fog kérdezni, amire csak Aidan kíváncsi, és ezzel a válasszal a fiú tökéletesen elégedett.

* * *

Mivel a griffendéles csapat kapitánya bekeményített a következő meccsre való tekintettel, így Georginának átmenetileg nélkülöznie kell Katie Bell segítségét, aki felajánlotta ugyan, hogy nyugodtan jöjjön el a hivatalos edzésekre megnézni, hogyan működik a csapat, azt is hozzátette, Oliver Wood esetleg nekiesik a barátainak – a hugrabugosoknak legalábbis mindenképp – kémkedés vádjával.

Lily nagyon elégedett azzal, hogy egyszer-kétszer egyedül kísérheti el Georginát, biztosítva a száz százalékos griffendéles támogatottságot, minden interferenciától mentesen, de Georgina nem igazán csípi őt ennyire hosszú távon, ennyire tömény dózisban, így hamar annyiban marad a dolog.

– Különben is, nézelődni nem sok értelme van – morogja.

A szombati közös tanulásukon immár nekiállnak közösen végigpróbálni _Az alapátkok és varázslataik kompendiumá_ t, ami messze a leghasznosabb sötét varázslatok kivédése anyag, amivel eddigi roxfortos pályafutásuk során találkoztak. Anthony bevallja, hogy egyedül valószínűleg eszébe se jutna nekikezdeni valami ilyesminek – felesleges időpocsékolásnak tűnik.

Párbajozni nem mernek elkezdeni, mert túl sok macerával járna: átrendezni a termet, a végén visszarendezni a termet, és mellé ott van a balesetveszély. Mind ott voltak a decemberi párbajszakkörön. Hiába pocsék tanár Lockhart, Piton elég ütős műsort mutatott be ahhoz, hogy kétszer is átgondolják, mielőtt nekikezdenek. Balesetek ugye bármikor előfordulhatnak…

És a házirend tiltja a párbajozást, akár barátságos gyakorlás, akár nem. Bejelentett szakkör kéne hozzá, márpedig az aláásná önálló kis klubjuk lényegét.

Szóval, továbbra is a falat bűvölik, és többet tanulnak, mint a két év alatt összesen – pedig Mógus még oktatott is pár varázslatot.

* * *

A merényletek továbbra se folytatódnak. Úgy tűnik, Justin és Félig Fej Nélküli Nick voltak az utolsó áldozatok. Abby továbbra se hisz ilyen butaságban, és mint kiderül, nem képtelenség feszültnek maradni, miközben a környezetében a legtöbb ember ellazult és elengedte az előző évi kellemetlen közjátékokat.

Abby ugyanis feszült. Egyre kevésbé alszik jól, és bár képes egyelőre az iskolára fogni, ez hosszú távon egyértelműen nem mehet így tovább.

Ernie végül április végén áll elé. Nem hajlandó a szemébe nézni, csak egy pontot bámul, valahol a jobb füle felett.

– Úgy érzem, muszáj bocsánatot kérnem azért, amit decemberben mondtam – jelenti ki fontoskodva, ami szinte irritáló is lehetne, ha nem nézne ki egy olyan esetlen, kínos kutyakölyöknek, aki kiesett a dobozból, és most eltévedt a visszamászás közben.

– Rá se ránts – mondja Abby. Ernie véleménye akkor nem számított igazán (szeretné azt gondolni, hogy tényleg nem számított), amikor először közölte a lánnyal, hogy szerinte a Hugrabug ház szégyene.

(Abby bőre ennek ellenére mélyen viszket, akárhányszor csak eszébe jut az eset, a gyomra kicsire zsugorodik, és győzedelmesen vicsorogni akar, hogy ő megmondta. Természetesen megmondta. Neki van igaza – nem tudja miért, hogyan, de _neki van igaza…_ )

(Abby elhessegeti ezeket a gondolatokat.)

Ernie mintha megkönnyebbülne, amiért Abby nem azt kéri kicsinyes bosszúként, hogy a bocsánatáért valami kínos dolgot csináljon cserébe – legalábbis Abby maga így érzi, hogy a fiú valami ilyesmit várt, amit nem ért, mert Abby alapjáraton egy nyugodt és visszahúzódó lény volt eddig is, és sosem táncolt kárörvendően mások csontjain.

Legalábbis szeretné ezt hinni magáról.

* * *

Április végén egyszerűen túl jó idő van ahhoz, hogy továbbra is bent ücsörögjenek. Persze az angliai időjárásban a „jó" nagyjából ugyanazt jelenti, mintha Szibériában lennének, a különbség csupán annyi, hogy mintha kevésbé szélsőségesen változna.

De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy meleg van – csak hogy nem esik az eső megállás nélkül. Ezzel azonban semmi gond nincs, elvégre emiatt találták fel a melegítő bűbájt, amivel kombinálva a talár tökéletes lefedettséget és komfortérzetet eredményez. Emellé továbbá az is jár, hogy nem igazán gyakorolnak semmit, csak Georgina és Anthony játszik robbantós snapszlit, miközben Leanne Anthony válla felett pofátlanul tudósít előbbinek a fiú lapjairól. Anthony így is nyer, ami nagyon irritáló. Abby a pártatlan bíró.

Aiko a füvet bűvöli – próbálja _nem_ lefagyasztani –, Masha hippinek öltözve legurul a dombról a tó széléig, majd mivel nem tud időben megállni, egyenesen a sekély vízben landol, akkora csobbanással, mintha egy nagyobb követ dobtak volna be oda. Szerencsére túl messze történik tőlük, hogy bármelyikőjüknek feltűnjön, de attól még a hatás nagyon furcsa. A hullámok ugyan elindulnak, de a következő mozdulatára már nem reagál a víz, így Masha ott csücsül benne, anélkül, hogy bármilyen észrevehető jelenséget okozna.

Aidan Abby hátának támaszkodik, a feje a lány vállán, ahogy felhőket bámulja. Néha rámutat egy-egy alakra – egy vár, egy sárkány, egy különösen deformált mandragóra –, de máskülönben csendben és mozdulatlanul támasztják egymást.

Aidan a legnyugodtabb. Abby ilyenkor értékeli ezt a leginkább, amikor nem tudnak beszélni, de nem is szükséges, mert Aidan néma társként lebeg mellette, és elég a jelenléte ahhoz, hogy megnyugtassa.

(Nem mintha a barátai között szüksége lenne erre – pont ellenkezőleg, de minden más szituáció szabad préda úgymond a szorongás számára.)

Aidan nem olyan, mint egy testvér. Aidan leginkább…

– Nincs egy kicsit hűvös még a földön ücsörgésnek? – kérdezi mögöttük egy hang. Georgina úgy fordul meg, hogy hallhatóan reccsen a nyaka.

Mögöttük Ebshont professzor magasodik, és jóindulatúan mosolyog rájuk. Hátán egy ismerős zsákot cipel.

– Megoldottuk – közli vele Anthony. – _Varázslattal_ – teszi hozzá színpadian suttogva.

Leanne halálra váltan távolodik tőle, mintha attól félne, a következő pillanatban lecsap a fiúra a tanári hatalom szelleme, de Ebshont professzor csak nevet.

– Túl sokszor láttam már didergő diákokat – válaszolja. – Sose lehet tudni. – Végigméri őket, és végre derengeni kezd az arcuk. – Ti mindannyian voltatok ősszel a thesztrálokat megnézni, igaz? Nem csak te – bök Abbyre.

A lány egy pillanatra nem érti, miért csak őt jegyezte meg – azután emlékszik arra, hogy ő abba a „kiváltságos" kis csapatba tartozik, akik látják ezeket a lényeket. Technikailag ő és Nott volt az, akikről elég nyilvánvaló volt, így nem csoda, hogy a professzor megjegyezte.

Tekintve, hogy jövőre felveszi ezt a tárgyat, nem biztos abban, hogy ez jó dolog.

– Igen – bólint Anthony vidáman. – Hogy vannak?

Ebshont arca, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, még jobban felderül.

– Két hete született két csikó – válaszolja. – Akarjátok látni őket?

– Hát, ez nem nagyon lehetséges… – mondja a fiú –… de igen, mindenképp.

Ebshont nem veszi magára.

– Tartsatok velem akkor, ha van kedvetek! – int a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. – Épp hozzájuk indultam, leellenőrizni őket.

Anthony lelkes, és még Aidan is felkapja a fejét, csak hogy hatalmas kiskutya szemekkel meredjen Abbyre, hogy a lánynak eszébe se jusson nemet mondani. Abbynek nem jut eszébe, főleg mert akkor nem csak Aidannel kéne elszámolnia.

Georgina csak fintorog, de azért lecsapja a kártyáit.

– Ezt a menetet én nyertem – jelenti ki.

– Be se fejeztük!

– Nem számít, nyertem.

Anthony kinyújtja rá a nyelvét, mintha ezzel kompenzálhatná az egy-tizenkettes állást a saját javára.

Leanne kevésbé lelkes, mint Georgina, de azért kíváncsi, és velük tart. Útközben a professzor kérdezgeti őket a választott tárgyakról – kiderül, hogy csak a tanév végén összesítik, hányan jelentkeztek a különböző házakból a különböző választhatóakra, és hányan akarnak leadni vagy épp felvenni valami mást utólag, mert mint kiderül, ezt is lehet.

– Akkor miért akarták, hogy mindenképp egy hét alatt döntsünk erről? – hőbörög Georgina, akinek legalább akkora stresszt okozott a választás, mint Abbynek.

– Nem tudom, mindig is butaságnak tűnt – válaszol Ebshont. – Talán a határidőre akarnak szoktatni vele, de nem sokat ér, ha utólag egy diák a megfelelő kifogással módosíthatja a választását. Emlékszem, amikor én jártam ide, az alkímia szintén a harmadévesek választható tárgyai között volt, bár csak a bájitaltanár hozzájárulásával lehetett felvenni. De akkor még a xilomanciát is lehetett választani… az volt csak az igazán nagy butaság, hogy miért nem a jóslástanban szerepelt…

Abbynek fogalma sincs, mi az a xilomancia, de úgy dönt, nem éri meg azt az erőbefektetést, hogy meg is kérdezze.

– Ó, az alkímia nagyon menő lett volna – vigyorog Anthony, azután majdnem hasra esik egy alattomosabb gyökérben. Tekintve, hogy egyre mélyebben járnak a Tiltott Rengeteg fái között, és szinte csak ilyen buktatókból áll az ösvény, ez nem egy túl meglepő fordulat.

– Ha elég tehetséges diák van egy évfolyamon, még mindig el szokták indítani hatodik évben. Azt hiszem, nyolcvanhatban volt egy baleset, ami miatt úgy döntöttek, jobb, ha a fiatal diákok nem veszik fel. Ez volt a kevés bölcs döntések egyike a tantervet illetően…

Mire odaérnek a thesztrálokhoz, addigra Leanne kifaggatja a professzort az elmúlt évtizedek változásairól. Úgy tűnik, hirtelen a legkevésbé se bánja, hogy eljött állatokat nézni, amiket nem láthat, mivel cserébe a ténylegesen létező mágiaelmélet tárgy létezéséről értesülhet, valamint arról a felháborító tényről, hogy az ő generációjuk számára már nem létezik olyasmi, ami varázsigék létrehozásával vagy fejlődésének történelmével foglalkozik.

– _Pálcanélküli varázslat? –_ sipákol élesen, amikor Ebshont professzor megemlíti. – Azt hittem, az… olyat csak az olyan legerősebb varázslók és boszorkányok tudnak, mint amilyen Dumbledore professzor!

– Eh, az már az én időmben is így volt – legyint a férfi. – Azt mondják, az első világháborúig még oktatták, bár csak a legjobb és legtehetségesebb diákok számára, így ne vedd olyan biztosra, hogy tényleg csak a legerősebbek képesek rá, inkább csak nekik volt lehetőségük megtanulni, amíg még lehetséges volt.

– Ha ezek ilyen érdekesek és hasznosak – száll be a beszélgetésbe Georgina –, akkor mi miért nem tanulhatunk ilyesmit?

– Megérkeztünk – áll meg Ebshont professzor a tisztás szélén. – Ami pedig a kérdésedet illeti – néz kissé komolyabban a lányra –, vannak dolgok, amik rossz kezekben veszélyesek. A pálcanélküli varázslatokat nem tudja olyan eredménnyel figyelemmel kísérni a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, így a titoktartási törvényre nagyobb veszélyt jelent. A többi… nos, a többi tantervcsökkentés. Például majdnem minden XXXX-besorolású lényt eltávolítottak a tárgyamból, csak sikeres RBF-et letevő hallgatók tanulnak már róluk. Az egyszarvú az egyetlen, ami maradhatott, főleg azért, mert általában nem agresszív.

A thesztrálok közül kettő már kíváncsian közelít feléjük. Masha már lép is előre, Aikóval együtt (Aiko természetesen nem önszántából, hanem Masha fogságában), Aidan pedig mindkettejüket megelőzi, ahogy Tenebruszhoz siet – Abby legalábbis feltételezi, hogy az Tenebrusz, mert ugyan az összes thesztrál teljesen ugyanolyan, ennek mintha ismerős lenne a szárnya formája és a sörénye színe, ráadásul szintén felismeri Aidant, tehát a következtetés: ez Tenebrusz.

Pio lesből támad Georginára, és az örökké tökéletes kontyát cincálja máris. Georgina felsikkant, és a légkör máris felenged.

Ebshont közelebb lép, hogy megvizsgálja a két csikót, miközben a többiek az általa hozott húsból falatoznak – mindkettő egészséges, erős, és összességében ugyanannyira láthatatlanok, mint felnőtt társaik. Félénkebbek, mint Pio, nem jönnek a közelükbe, és amikor Anthony unszolására Abby megpróbálkozik vele, hogy egy lépést tesz az irányukba, mindkettő nyihogva menekül a ménes közepébe.

Ebshont professzor csak nevet. Abby nem érzi magát megsértve, mivel Masha ugyanezt az eredményt kapta két perccel ezelőtt.

– A szárnyaik ebben a korban még gyengék és fejletlenek, ezért az idősebbek védelmére szorulnak – magyarázza a professzor. – A második hónap végére erősödnek meg annyira, hogy rövidebb ideig képesek legyenek a többiekkel repülni, ezért ilyenkor általában az egész ménes egy helyen marad egy darabig. Az ázsiai thesztráloknak szokása ilyenkor fészket is építeni, mint a madaraknak.

Pio végleg lecövekel Georgina mellett. Úgy tűnik, a szőkék jönnek be neki.

Vagy más szemszögből kell megközelíteni a problémát, és csak szereti idegesíteni azokat az embereket, akik nem látják, mivel Abby haját _még_ nem rágcsálta meg soha.

A végén szárított hússal etethetik meg a lovakat, amiket a professzor valamelyik zsebéből húz elő, és vigyázniuk kell, nehogy a lovak odakapva leharapják az ujjukat.

(Abby kíváncsi, vajon Masha esetében sikerülne leharapni bármit is? Elvégre Masha csak félig valóságos, és bár képes a thesztrálokkal fizikai kapcsolatba kerülni, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy azok okozhatnak számára fizikai sérülést.)

(De szintén, nem jelenti azt, hogy attól még, hogy Masha ujja megmarad, Abbyé se fog eltűnni.)

(Abby pont emiatt örül annak, hogy Masha nem próbálkozhat az etetéssel. Emlékszik a mandragórás incidense, még mindig túlságosan jól emlékszik, mintha az idegeibe égette volna magát az a sikoly. Nincs garancia, hogy más mágikus lény – akár állat, akár növény –, nem fog valami hasonló hatást produkálni.)

Az biztos, hogy Leanne kicsit jobban bánja, hogy nem vette fel a tárgyat, de nem annyira, hogy bűntudata legyen miatta.

– Sose sajnáld – mondja Ebshont professzor. – A rúnaismeret-aritmetika egy erős kombináció. Jó dolog, hogy komolyan veszed.

Leanne egy percnél tovább tényleg nem sajnálja.

A csikók a búcsúzónál már kicsit közelebb mernek jönni, de még mindig csak kikapják a kezükből a szárított húst, azután visszaügetnek a legközelebbi nagy mögé, hogy ott rágcsálják el, biztos védelemben. Láthatóan teljesen mindegy számukra, melyik felnőtt biztosítja ezt a védelmet – valószínűleg mindenki közösen részt vesz a nevelésükben, bár Abby nem emlékszik arra, hogy erről szó esett-e ősszel.

Mindenesetre az biztos, hogy a legendás lények gondozása lesz a leghasznosabb új tantárgya. És a legérdekesebb is.

* * *

A tanév vége egyre közelebb van, és ahogy belépnek a májusba, Abby azon veszi észre magát, hogy ahelyett, hogy a többiekkel készülne egyre jobban a vizsgákra, a potenciális végkifejlet után kutat a könyvtárban.

– Vége van – nyugtatja Anthony ismét, amikor ketten vannak.

– Igaza van – ért egyet Masha. – Lehet, a jelenlétünk pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy ennyire megváltoztassuk a cselekményt.

A hangja bizonytalan. Abby se igazán hiszi el, de végül elengedi, és csak félig feszült. Különben is, még elég sok másik mugli születésű van rajta kívül. És az elején senki sem hal meg, ugye?

(Ez persze hazugság. Mógus óta tudja, hogy hazugság.)

Idén már fel van írva az összes születésnap, a tavalyi elkerülése végett, ami annyiban kimerül, ahogy a Leanne és Georgina eseménye. Három hangos születésnapi kívánsággal és pár levéllel a családjától.

Abby titokban örül, hogy nem kezdtek el ajándékokat venni egymásnak ilyen alkalmakra.

A Hugrabug-Griffendél kviddicsmeccs közeledtével sajnos kezd a klubhelyiségben eluralkodni a fanatizmussal határos szurkolás. Mint minden házvezető, ilyenkor Bimba professzor is engedményeket ad a saját csapata tagjainak, bár tény, hogy jóval szolidabban, mint a többiek. Heidi Macavoy a meccs előtti estén minden prefektusi büszkeségét félredobva visítva vágja végig magát a kandallóhoz legközelebbi kanapén, hogy megpróbálja utána belefojtani magát a párnába. Billy Stebbins és Gabriel próbálják vigasztalni.

– Ez az utolsó előtti meccse – közli Maxine O'Flaherty. Ők ketten mindig együtt lógnak, edzéseken kívül is. – Jövőre a RAVASZ-ok miatt ki akar lépni a csapatból. Persze még nem tudja, hogy Winifred százhúsz százalékosan Cedricet akarja utódjának, és már beszéltek erről Bimba professzorral, márpedig ha Cedric lesz a következő kapitány, akkor Heidi öt perc alatt beadja a derekát, hogy marad a csapatnál, mert nem tud nemet mondani a könyörgésre meg a bociszemekre.

A hangja elárulja az enyhe megvetéssel kevert szórakozást, amit barátnője gyengesége felett érez.

–Szóval feleslegesen stresszeli magát – vonja le a következtetést Masha. – Remek. Muszáj kimennünk korábban, ehhez jó helyet akarok.

Abbyt továbbra se izgatja a kviddics, és a kollektív szurkolói láz se ragad át rá annyira, hogy mindenképp előre rohanjon fantasztikus helyet foglalni. Elkezdi összepakolni a könyveit, azután kezébe akad a _Mérges gombák enciklopédiája._

Van egy olyan érzése, hogy akkor se rémült meg ennyire, amikor először élte át álmában a halálát.

(Enyhe túlzással, de Madam Cvikkerrel nem szokás packázni.)

(Meg ugye a sokk. A feldolgozás ideje. De akkor is.)

– Hányadika van? – kérdezi, és nem tehet róla, hogy megbicsaklik a hangja.

Fejben számol. Kikölcsönözte március huszonhatodikán. Két hét maximális idő. Amikor visszavitte, a várólista már megszűnt, mivel a legtöbben addigra letudták azt a részt, ami érdekelte őket, így Abby nyugodtan meg tudta hosszabbítani. Még két hét. Az… április kilencedike. Egy héttel később vitte vissza, majd egy hétre rá újra kivette. Április tizenhat. Április huszonhárom. Onnantól számítva még két hét, ami egyszerű, mert április csak harminc napos, tehát május hetedike, tehát…

– Május hét – válaszolja Leanne. Ő is észreveszi a _Mérges gombák_ at. – Mióta van nálad az a könyv?

– _Mondd, hogy nyitva van a könyvtár._ – Abby hiperventilál. Vissza kell vinnie a könyvet. Ha nem viszi vissza, Madam Cvikker még a végén kitiltja. A könyvtár – egy csendes, nyugodt hely, ahonnan információt szerzett egész életében, ahol nincs az a fájdalmas hangulat, mint a Roxfort többi csendes, nyugodt részén – el lesz zárva előle, csak közvetve férhet hozzá, csak…

– Nyugodj le – legyinti tarkón Masha. Olyan szigorúan néz Abbyre, ami tőle merőben szokatlannak számít. – Ez csak egy könyv. Előfordulnak tévedések.

Abby mély levegőt vesz.

– Aha – mondja. Úgy érzi, az a mély levegő a torkán akadt. Tudja, hogy túlreagálja. Mashának igaza van, ez csak egy könyv, minden rendben lesz… De nem tehet róla. Nem kap levegőt.

A közelükben Heidi újra felvisít, és hirtelen a klubhelyiség barátságos alapzaja elviselhetetlenné válik. Túl sokan vannak, túlságosan mélyen a föld alatt, és Abby nem kap levegőt. A tarkójára kiülő izzadságtól a tincsei rátapadnak a nyakára, és biztos benne, hogy hamarosan olyan sötétek lesznek, mintha barna lenne a haja, mint Caroline-nak és Blake-nek. A talárja már a hátára tapad.

Felpattan, kis híján átesik a kanapén, miközben a bejárat ( _KIJÁRAT!_ , sikít az elméje) felé veszi az irányt. Végigbotladozik a bevezető folyosón, majd átesik a _kijáraton_ , de addigra már annyira homályosan lát, hogy csak pár lépést képes megtenni, mielőtt a fal mellett összecsuklana.

És kezdődik a jól ismert játék. Masha ritmikus beszéde. Aiko keze. Nem állunk le egy gondolatnál, a könyv nem számít. Aidan is beilleszkedik a mintába, ott térdel előtte, és vár, amíg Abby elég koncentrált nem lesz ahhoz, hogy már ne érezze úgy, hogy a torkát vattával tömték ki.

Rég volt ilyen durva. Ez csak egy könyv, egy nyomorult, átkozott könyv, nem számít, nem lenne szabad ennyitől kikészülnie… A könnyek akaratlanul szöknek a szemébe – nem a fájdalomtól. Nem a megkönnyebbüléstől.

Abbynek eltart egy ideig, amíg sikerül beazonosítania az érzést. Nem tetszik neki.

Rájön, hogy szégyelli magát. Amiért ennyire rohadtul gyenge, szétesett, egy roncs, egy…

Egy túlságosan is szilárd kéz nehezedik a vállára. Ez nem tartozik egyik társához se.

– Hé – szólítja meg a tulajdonos. Abby homályosan látja, hogy valaki letérdel elé. A rosszabbon már túlvan, csak a sírás ne lenne, mert annyira kínos. –Abby, jól érzed magad? – A neve előtt picit megtorpan, mintha nem lenne benne teljesen biztos.

– Persze, hogy nem érzi jól magát – csattan mögötte egy újabb hang. Mintha víz alól jönne, de nem túl mélyről. Tamsin. – Fel tudsz állni?

Nem kérdezi meg, mi történt, amiért Abby hálás. Rég volt ilyen rossz. Még senki sem látta ilyen állapotban, csak Anthony kapta el majdnem, és a szégyen keserűen ül a nyelvén.

(Egy rohadt könyv miatt… Egyes tanulmányok szerint az általános ok az, ha nagyon figyel valaki magára. Abby nem. Abby a körülményektől esik pánikba kevésbé rendszeresen, mint régen, de attól még megteszi, mintha gúnyt űzne mindenkiből, akinek tényleg problémát jelent az ilyesmi.)

Bólint, de a lába túlságosan remeg.

– Minden rendben lesz – hallja magát. – Pár perc, és összeszedem magam. Azután visszamegyek. Csak kell egy kis idő.

 _Egyedül._

Tamsin nem veszi az adást. Felkarolja Abbyt.

A lány lába kevésbé remeg, mint gondolta, mintha a gondolatmenetét erősítené. Túl dezorientált ahhoz, hogy csak a fejét rázza, így hagyja magát, és csak akkor veszi észre, hogy nem visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe, amikor a gyümölcsös festmény előtt állnak. Tömérdek kép van a folyosón, de a legtöbb desszerteket vagy sülteket ábrázol, és egy különösen nevezetes szakadt bakancsot, „szájában" egész sültalmával egy csodásan feldíszített arany tálcán. Ez az egyetlen csak és kizárólag gyümölcsökre összpontosító mű.

Abby már kidörzsölte a szeméből a könnyet annyira, hogy lássa, ahogy a fiú, aki először megszólította – Cedric Diggory, jön rá –, megcsiklandozza a körtét, ami kilincsé változik, Abby pedig rövid időn belül a konyhában találja magát.

Legalábbis a tűzhelyből ítélve a helyiség nem lehet más, mint a konyha. A nagyterem pontos másaként állnak ott az asztalok, a székek nélkül a jobb hozzáférhetőség érdekében, és néhány lény a túlsó végén takarít, néhány sepreget, de amúgy a hely nagy része kihalt. Abby emlékszik annyira az egyik ajánlott könyvből az első évből, hogy felismerje a házimanókat, akik közül az egyik egyenesen feléjük siet.

– Kisasszonyok, uram, segíthetek valamiben? – sipákolja.

– Úristen – mondja Masha, és leguggol elé. A házimanó pislog, de nem reagál, mintha a mozgást érzékelte volna halványan, de Mashát nem, és továbbra is a diákokra mered. – Miért nem voltunk még itt?

– Én már voltam – von vállat Aidan.

– Mi? És miért nem mondtad?!

– Pont ezért.

A vita beolvad a háttérbe, ahogy Tamsin kér három forró csokit, és leülteti Abbyt a földre, ott helyben. A padlón ücsörögni ugyanolyan, mintha a folyosón ücsörögne, és ezt szóvá is akarja tenni, de mire a földhöz ér a feneke, már három kényelmes párna sorakozik körbe. Virágmintásak, fekete alapon sárga virágok, és nagyon Hugrabug az egész.

– Szóljak Bimba professzornak? – kérdezi Diggory.

– Ne! – vágja rá Abby rémülten.

Tamsin szigorúan mered rá, miután ő is helyet foglalt, és paskolja a szomszéd párnát Cedricnek.

– Tényleg ne – ismétli halkabban. – Megoldom. Meg tudom oldani. Eddig is megoldottam. Szóval nincs semmi gond.

– Szóval többször is előfordult már – következtet Tamsin.

Abby csak a vállát vonogatja. Nem akar semmit mondani, és szerencsére pont akkor érkezik vissza a házimanó a forró csokoládékkal, amikor még nem nyúlik túl kínosra a hallgatás. Abby nem akar beszélni róla, pláne nem olyanoknak, akiket alig ismer.

– Nem kell elmondanod – mondja Cedric is. Diggory. Akárki is. Mivel Benjamin az Benjamin, Tamsin pedig Tamsin, Abby furának érzi, hogy őt diggoryzza csak azért, mert nem utazott velük decemberben a vonaton, meg nem beszélgettek korábban zenéről. – Nem tartozik ránk.

Tamsin csak morog, de végül sóhajtva beleegyezik.

– De elmondhatod, mi váltotta ki – folytatja a fiú –, hátha tudunk segíteni megoldani a problémát.

Abby döbbenten kapja fel a fejét. Biztos benne, hogy a végén értek ide, ez a folyamat nem felismerhető, és…

De Cedric csak bíztatóan mosolyog rá. Tamsin a falat bámulja, de a szeme sarkából Abbyre pislog, aki úgy dönt, inkább kortyol egyet az italából, hogy átmenetileg elkerülje a választ, és így sikeresen leégeti a nyelvét. Ez több együttérzés, mint amit az ál-pánikrohama megérdemel. De a másik kettő türelmesen várja a választ, és így Abby végül képtelen csendben maradni.

– Csak… elfelejtettem időben visszavinni egy könyvet – vallja be. Nem kevésbé kínos, mint tíz perccel korábban.

Aiko büszke tekintetét látva eszébe jut az is, hogy pár évvel korábban erre senki sem tudta volna rávenni. Most meg…

Abby nem gondolja úgy, hogy ez egy pozitív fejlődési irány. Nem negatív, talán, de nem is pozitív. De attól még, hogy pusztán _más_ , nem érzi jobban magát.

Tamsin fintorog.

– Basszus – csúszik ki a száján. _Halott vagy_ , üzeni a tekintete.

Abby igyekszik kicsire összehúzni magát. Megégetett nyelvével már nem érzi a csoki ízét, csak a textúra egy eltorzított változatát.

– Hoppá – mondja Cedric is. – Ööö…

– Figyelj. – Tamsin gyorsabban szedi össze magát, mint Cedric. – Holnap felkelsz. Megreggelizel a többiekkel. Azután a kviddicsmeccs előtt elviszed a könyvtárba a kötetet. Kevesen lesznek a meccs miatt, és megbeszéled Madam Cvikkerrel. Nem sérült, ugye? Jó, akkor hajlandó lesz talán meghallgatni, mivel rögtön másnap – másnap, ugye? – visszavitted. Nagyon fontos, hogy ne mentegetőzz. Benjamin egyszer ugyanígy járt, és egy hónapra eltiltotta a kölcsönzéstől, de csak azért, mert a végén térden állva könyörgött a bocsánatért, szóval…

– Csak egy hónapra? – csúszik ki Abby száján. A döbbenet erősebb, mint az utóhatások, és kíváncsian és reménykedve hajol előrébb. – Egyetlen hónap? És ugyanúgy mehetett a könyvtárba?

Mert csak két szó: Madam Cvikker. Abby minimum egy keresztre feszítést várt.

Cedric elvigyorodik. Tamsin nevet.

– Miért, mit hittél? Hogy soha többet nem teheted be oda a lábad? Annyira még Madam Cvikker se szigorú…

Abby tudja. Ahogy azt is, hogy nem logikus, amit művelt az előbb, nincs rá se magyarázata, se mentsége. Mert csak egy könyv. De az íztelen forró csokit kortyolgatva valahogy megkönnyebbül, mint ritkán, amikor épp a pánikrohama után van.

Amikor kilépnek a konyhából, Cedric még félrevonja egy fél pillanatra.

– Figyelj, tudom, hogy ezt nem szokták se elhinni, se megfogadni, de… ez nem olyasmi, amit szégyellned kell – jelenti ki.

Abby körmei a tenyerébe mélyednek. Túlságosan sok ismerős tapasztalat hallatszik azokban a szavakban, de nem tudja, hogyan kérdezze meg. Mint kiderül, nem is kell.

– Nem én, hanem a nővérem – mondja. – Kvibli, és az elején nehezen viselte. Úgy gondolta, valami baj van vele, és sajnos a szüleink nem igazán segítettek meggyőzni őt az ellenkezőjéről.

 _Én tudok egy titkot rólad, cserébe itt az enyém_. Abby pont elég ideje élt ebben a társadalomban ahhoz, hogy tudja, mi számít a középosztálybeli varázslók Caroline-jának.

– Köszönöm – motyogja. Valóban nem hiszi el, mert ez egy gyengeség.

Más. Ez a helyzet más. Nem tudja, hogy jó vagy rossz. Nem biztos, hogy meg akarja tudni.

Csak élvezi kicsit, hogy _más._

* * *

Másnap Abby úgy tesz, ahogy Tamsin és Cedric javasolta, a saját rutinjával kiegészítve.

Ő Abby. Még mindig. Boszorkány, aki a Roxfortba jár. Tizenhárom éves.

Felkel, felöltözik, a táskájába gyömöszöli az egyik hugrabugos sálját, ahogy Leanne-nel megbeszélték, a _Mérges gombák enciklopédiájá_ t mellé teszi, óvatosan, azután a másodévesek reggelizni induló csapatához csapódnak. Susan, Hannah és Ernie valami nagyon titkosat tárgyalnak. Megan a süvegére próbál erősíteni egy sárga-fekete szalagot, Roger pedig tényleg felvett egy fekete-sárga kockás talárt, ami ijesztően csúnyán áll rajta.

A józanabb tagok Zacharias és Wayne, utóbbi egy igen meglepő fejlemény.

Abby folytatja a cselekvést. Kirak egy pirítóst a táljára, majd Tamsin ráuszítja az asztal túlvégéről Benjamint, így hamarosan rántotta is kerül mellé.

– Azt üzeni, errefelé jönnek, és látni fogja, megetted-e – mondja még búcsúzóként a fiú, és valóban, amikor a kviddicscsapat feláll az asztaltól, az ő csoportjukhoz érve Tamsin és meglepő módon Cedric kiválik a csapatból egy kis időre.

– Sok szerencsét – mondja a fiú, miközben Tamsin Abby tányérját ellenőrzi, megfelelő mennyiségű reggelit fogyasztott-e.

– Neked is – próbál mosolyogni Abby, de leginkább fintor lesz belőle.

– Diggory! Applebee! Nem érünk rá egész nap! – kiált Winifred Jenkins, és türelmetlenül toppant nyomatékosításként a lábával, miközben mellette Heidi zöld arccal siet ki a nagyteremből. – Mindjárt kezdünk!

A mindjárt egy röpke óra. A két játékos sietve búcsúzik, majd rohan a kapitányuk után.

Susan azonnal lecsap Abbyre.

– Ez mi volt? Mióta beszélsz Cedrickel? – sziszegi. – Merlinre, miért nem vettem észre ezt soha?

Hannah álmodozó képpel bámul a fiú után. Abby sejti, hogy ez valami nagy dolog lehet, így úgy reagál, ahogy nem kéne ilyenkor:

– Aha. Miért?

Kap egy hosszú előadást arról, hogy Cedric Diggory milyen csodálatos, amit Abby készségesen elismer, mert igen, a fiú valóban csodálatosan kedves volt tegnap. Furcsán empatikus is. Eszében sincs megcáfolni Susant. De valószínűleg ők ketten másfajta csodálatosságra gondolnak, jut eszébe, ahogy a lány kipirult arcát és csillogó szemeit figyeli.

Amikor Abby elszabadul, rájön, hogy már biztosan nem ér vissza a meccs elejére.

– Menjetek csak – súgja a társainak. – Majd utánatok megyek.

Aiko bűntudatosan rázza a fejét, de a kviddics iránti rajongása végül győzedelmeskedik. Masha vigyorogva megpaskolja Abby fejét, majd sárga-fekete szerelésbe váltva Aiko után szalad, aki az alkalomhoz illő szintén hasonló színekkel operáló kimonót választott kivételesen.

Abby ideges, így Aidan kezének markolászásán kívül nem is figyel másra – nem csoda hát, hogy a könyvtár előtt néhány kanyarral szó szerint belerohan Grangerbe és egy hollóhátas prefektusba.

– Mi – kezdi önkéntelenül, de előbbi máris megragadja a karját.

– Williams, a Titkok Kamrájának szörnyetege egy baziliszkusz – hadarja. – Azért nem változott senki kővé, mert senki sem nézett közvetlenül a szemébe. Figyelmeztetnünk kell mindenkit.

Mellette az idősebb lány végre felegyenesedik, és újra felemeli a táskáját.

– Megvan – közli sápadtan. – Sajnálom, még nem tanultuk a másoló bűbájt, nem tudom végrehajtani. Csak egy tükrünk van.

Abby üresen bámul. Kell egy kis idő, amíg képes feldolgozni az információt.

 _Óriáskígyó_ , súgja gúnyosan az elméje. _A baziliszkusz egy óriáskígyó. Négyszáz éve nem volt Nagy-Britannia területén. A_ Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük _ben ez állt. Megnéztem minden kígyót. Mert óriáskígyó._

Szóval ez az a rész.

Az átkozott cselekményt senki sem tudja megakadályozni.

Aidan keze a sajátjára kulcsolódik. Hirtelen Abby rájön, mennyire egyedül vannak a folyosón.

Egy tükör, amivel szétnézhetnek. Egy embernek mindenképp fel kell áldoznia magát, bármi történik is…

– Harry párszaszájú – folytatja Granger, és remeg az idegességtől, de az arcán valami furcsán üdvözült kifejezés uralja. _Rájöttem!_ , üvölti a tekintete. A rémület se képes elnyomni a büszkeségét. – Minden támadás előtt hallotta a kígyót. Ma is. Újra le fog csapni. Muszáj szólnunk neki…

– Egy tanárnak – javítja ki a hollóhátas lány. – A könyvtár van a legközelebb. – A következő sarokhoz lép, a tükörrel a kezében, eltökélten, és Abby tudja, hogy tisztában van azzal, ő az, aki kőszoborként ottmarad, ha Grangernek igaza van. – Szólnod kellett volna Madam Cvikkernek, vagy…

A hangja elhal. A végtagjain nem fut át remegés.

Aidan körmei Abby kezébe mélyednek. Szinte érzi a nyomukat.

A kővé dermedés folyamata nem olyan gyors, mint ahogy gondolta. Attól még, hogy nem mozdul, az a furcsa dermedtség csak másodpercekkel később szilárdul meg.

Abby szinte hallja a pikkelyek csúszkálását a köveken, de lehet, képzelődik. Nehéz eldönteni, amikor a szíve annyira hevesen dobog, hogy szinte minden más zajt elnyom. Egy hosszú pillanatra egymásra merednek Grangerrel. Abby az előző hadarásig egy szót sem váltott eddig vele, de biztosan tudja, hogy mindketten ugyanarra gondolnak.

Van egy kővé dermedt prefektus, aki szintén kikukucskált egy tükörrel. Van egy kígyó a közelükben, ki tudja, milyen jó szaglással és mekkora sebességgel, és van egy könyvtár, a kígyón túl, a legközelebbi tanári pedig– már ha akad tanár, aki nem a kviddicsmeccsen van – túl messze az ő emberi fizikumukhoz képest.

Ez csak egy másodpercet vesz igénybe. Ahogy a két lány tekintete találkozik, Abby rájön, hogy még nem volt olyan emberi lény, akivel valaha ekkora összhangban mozdult volna. Akivel ilyen egyetértést ért volna el.

Egyszerre mozdulnak, mert a kővé dermedt áldozatokat nem bántotta a kígyó, az élő, menekülő diákok viszont olyan, mintha csak megízesítenék a vadászatot. A legtöbb ragadozó támad a menekülőkre. Ha ott maradnak, élnek és behunyt szemmel várnak, a kígyó nem biztos, hogy életben hagyja őket…

Granger kirángatja a tükröt a prefektus kezéből, és úgy áll, hogy Abby könnyedén hozzáférhessen. Eltökélten irányítja a folyosóra, és Abby egy pillanatra azt hiszi, így fog megdermedni, ezzel az arckifejezéssel, mint ahogy egy hétkötetes könyvsorozat okos főhősnője megérdemli, de nem, téved, ahogy egy pillanat elég ahhoz, hogy az arckifejezése rémületbe torzuljon, és…

Abby most már tényleg hallja a pikkelyek súrlódását a köveken, és rájön, hogy ezért rémült meg Granger. Nem a kígyó miatt. Abby miatt. Nincs több idő.

Majdnem hátrál, de közben tudja, hogy felesleges, és rájön, hogy nem akar meghalni, még egyszer nem, és vajon a könnyek elegek ahhoz, hogy kővé dermesszék? Összeszedi magát, a tükör után kap, de elvéti, kicsúszik a kezéből, és a földön landol. Varázslatos módon nem törik el, de túl messze van, és…

Aidan ott van mellette, és visszarántja, mielőtt Abby a kígyó elé ugrana, vagy valami hasonló.

Futni akar, miközben biztos benne, hogy ez értelmetlen. Nincs rá idő. A következő pillanatban Aidan mögött megjelenik egy orr, egy villás nyelv, azután a baziliszkusz többi része elképesztő sebességgel jelenik meg, Abby pedig érzi, ahogy a kétségbeesés és a rettegés görcsbe rántja minden tagját, és be akarja hunyni a szemét, de tudja, hogy elkésett, és egyenesen a kígyó pofájába bámul…

Most már a halk sziszegés is hallatszik. Nem megy el.

Aidant látja.

A fiú előtte áll, két keze Abby arcán. A tenyere minden eddiginél forróbbnak érződik, és nem engedi, hogy Abby elmozdítsa a fejét. Csak Aidan arca van.

– Minden rendben lesz – súgja a fiú.

A feje mögött ott a baziliszkusz. Nem emeli fel a fejét. A földön marad.

Abby érzi, ahogy a dermedtség végigsöpör rajta, és rájön, hogy képtelen mozdulni.

Nem néz a kígyó szemébe. De Aidan nem létezik, így mégis. Bizonyos szemszögből egyenesen a kígyóra bámul, ami talán arra vár, hogy meghaljon vagy megdermedjen, de nem közelít, egyelőre hollóhátas lány szobrát szaglássza. Nem mintha sietnie kéne. A jelenlévő csúcsragadozó jelenleg ő.

A szeme sarkából látja, ahogy Aidan végtagjai apró, fénylő szilánkokként szóródnak szét a levegőben, és egyre halványul mindene. Nem tudja mozdítani a fejét, de egyszeriben megérti, mi történik.

 _Ne_ , akarja mondani, de a nyelve akár egy darab ólom a szájában. Nem fáj semmije, csupán zsibbad.

– Mondtam, hogy nem maradok sokáig – súgja még Aidan. Lábujjhegyre áll, megcsókolja Abby homlokát, és a lány rohamosan szűkülő világában még látja, ahogy egy könnycsepp lefolyik a fiú arcán. Az ajkait már nem érzi. – Minden rendben lesz. Örülök, hogy veled le…

Olyan, mintha egy alagúton keresztül távolodna. Aidan szinte láthatatlan. Mögötte a baziliszkusz elfordult Granger vizsgálatától, és most Abby következik.

Úgy érzi, zuhan. A tagjai nem mozdulnak. Aidan eltűnik.

 _Ne_ , akarja mondani még egyszer, de utána az utolsó fénypászma is eltűnik.

És Abby sincs többé.

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _1\. Winifred Jenkins, az eddig szereplő hugrabugosokkal ellentétben kitalált karakter, legalábbis ami a nevét illeti, mivel nem nagyon találtam olyan létező hugrabugost Wikin, aki ne szerepelt volna Harryék 3. évében is – nekem meg mindenképp olyan kellett, aki ebben az évben végez._

 _2\. Cedric Diggoryról nem állította senki, hogy egyke, legalábbis úgy emlékszem. Egy kvibli testvér pedig pont az lenne, amivel a szülők nem dicsekszenek._


	18. Második év VII

**Második év**

 **VII. rész**

A Házak hamarabb léteztek, mint a Teszlek Süveg.

Ez nem túl meglepő: amíg az alapítók éltek, addig nem is volt szükség ilyesmire. Mindenki megtalálta azokat a diákokat, akiknek ő adhatja át legjobban azt a tudást, amire szükségük volt, és fordítva, minden diák végül ott kötött ki (néha kisebb-nagyobb kerülőutat téve), amelyik hely számára a legalkalmasabb volt.

Mardekár Mághnus az utóbbi kategóriába tartozott.

– Az unokaöcsém szeretne átmenni hozzád tanulni – mondta Malazár Helgának, roppant savanyú arccal.

– Úgy érted, könyörgött, hogy hagy ne kelljen foglalkoznia a nevetségesen magas elvárásaiddal? – érdeklődött Helga, és nem volt hajlandó elfordulni az olvasmányától.

Az eset említésre méltó momentuma, hogy Mághnusnak volt ehhez gerince. Ez egy annyira meglepő fordulat volt, hogy Malazár szinte gondolkodás nélkül rábólintott.

– Nincsenek nevetségesen magas elvárásaim! – csattant fel Malazár sértetten. – Elvárom, hogy legyen valami célja a tanulmányaiban, az életben, _bármiben_ , ne csak lézengjen, hogy egyszer majd kitalál valamit. Egy _cél_ , Helga. Olyan nagy kérés ez?

– A türelemnek azonban híján vagy. Mághnus tizenkét éves, Mal…

– Ne hívj így…

–… nem várhatod el tőle, hogy megváltsa a világot.

– _Nem várom el tőle, hogy megváltsa a világot._

Helga összetekerte a pergament, félretette az ágy mellé, majd olyan kifejezéssel fordult a férfi felé, ami kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy nem sokat ad Malazár szavára ezen a téren.

– Oktatási célzattal vágsz emberekhez ritka kódexeket, amikor azok nem értik meg hamar az anyagot. Hozzátenném, hogy ha erről Hedvig értesül, bájital-hozzávalóként végzed. Nincs semmi türelmed azokhoz a diákokhoz, akiknek idő kell. Lehet, hogy a zsenijeid ezzel képesek boldogulni, de Mal…

– _Ne hívj így._

–… te egy pocsék tanár vagy. Évek óta ismerlek, és még mindig nem jöttem rá, mi vitt rá téged arra, hogy velem és Godrikkal együtt _iskolát_ alapíts. Hedviget még megértem, így álcázhatja a könyvgyűjtési mániáját, de te? Te még mindig kész rejtély vagy. Ne aggódj – tette hozzá mosolyogva –, teljesen az előnyödre válik, a türelmetlenségeddel ellentétben. Most pedig aludj, kérlek.

– Hedvig a tudást keresi. Ő kutató…

– Ugyanaz. _Aludj._ Vagy megírom Máible-nek, hogy sikeresen elkergetted a fiát a szárnyaid alól.

A „Miért kell mindkettőtöknek szeszélyes géniusznak lennie, akiknek nincs türelme a gyerekekhez, miért nem csak Godrik tanít, az életemet is tönkreteszitek" motyogásról, miközben Helga a fejére húzta a nehéz takarót, nagylelkűen egyikük se vett tudomást.

* * *

Ez a része a történelemnek, mint oly sok más apróság, szintén homályba veszett.

* * *

Anthony azelőtt tudja, hogy valami baj történt, hogy McGalagony lefújná a mérkőzést.

Sejti, hogy Masha és Aiko az ő társaságát választották, azon egyszerű okból kifolyólag, hogy ő tud a létezésükről. Bár nem tud kommunikálni velük, megtanulta észrevenni a jeleket: az aprócska balesetek, amik Mashát körbeveszik, a hűvös szellő, ami Aiko jelenlétét jelzi. Aidanhez még nem sikerült társítania jelenséget, de Abby elmondása alapján a fiú amúgy is annyira csendes, hogy csoda lenne, ha ezt sikerülne elérnie akár a hetedik évük végére.

Az első jel a bajra az, amikor a zúzmara vastagon szétterjed a talpuk alatt. A legtöbben nem veszik észre, a hamarosan kezdődő meccsre koncentrálnak, a játékosok ugyanis pont ekkor lépnek be a pályára.

Van még negyed óra a meccs kezdetéig.

Abby valószínűleg sehol sincs még. Azt mondta, visszaviszi a könyvét, amivel elkésett, szóval még épp nagyban próbálhatja meggyőzni Madam Cvikkert a méltányos bánásmódról. Semmi baja…

A zúzmararéteg tükörjéggé dermed.

Azután hamar olvadásnak indul a májusi napfényben.

– Aiko? – suttogja, ami elvész a tömeg alapzajában. – Masha?

Semmi. Se hópihe az orrán, se egy bökés a vállán, mint általában, ha a jelenlétüket kívánják megerősíteni Anthony számára.

Az egyetlen logikus következtetés, hogy történt valami. Masháról és Aikóról van szó, tehát Abbyvel történt valami.

Valami komoly.

A vihar előtti csendre gondol. Arra, hogy idén nem történt merénylet. Arra, hogy attól még, hogy nem halt meg senki, ez nem biztosíték arra, hogy nem is fog.

Az izgatott moraj irritálja. Valaki sikoltva elcsúszik egy még megmaradt foltnyi jégen, és magával ránt még egy embert. Nevetés harsan körülöttük, ami olyannak tűnik, mintha valaki körömmel karistolná a táblát.

Nincs további jég, és az a cipőfűző se köti össze magát éppen két sorral előrébb.

Anthony feláll, és elindul a hugrabugos keménymag felé. Mire átverekszi magát a tömegen és odaér, hátha Abby is megjelenik, és eloszlik ez az egész kellemetlen előérzet, ami nevetséges. Anthony ennél okosabb, nem fog rémüldözni és rémeket látni…

A tömegben csak lassan halad előre. Mire eléri a hugrabugos másodéveseket, McGalagony professzor lefújja a meccset.

– Mondd, hogy Abby… – kezdi, de Leanne félbeszakítja:

– Mi…

McGalagony professzor hangja elnyomja Leanne következő szavait, de Anthonynak nem kell hallania ahhoz, hogy felfogja barátja arcán az értetlenségből az rémületbe torzuló kifejezést. Nem is várja meg, amíg elcsitul a felhördülő tömeg annyira, hogy képesek legyenek megérteni egymást, dübörög lefele a lépcsőn, át a lassan meginduló embereken, akik az igazgatóhelyettes utasítását követve megindulnak a klubhelyiségük felé. Leanne szó nélkül követi.

Nincs idő Georginát megkeresni. Anthony futva indul meg a professzor felé, a fejében csak jeges rémület van, vagy jég és rémület, nem biztos benne. Halványan regisztrálja, hogy Leanne még mindig a nyomában liheg, nem hajlandó lemaradni.

(Közben tudja, hogy átlagember valószínűleg próbálná meggyőzni magát, hogy minden rendben, és csak túlreagálja, de Anthony biztos benne, hogy ez egy újabb támadás, mert mi más ok lenne, ami miatt lefújnák az egész meccset? A szezon első meccsét. Legalábbis ez a legvalószínűbb ok az elmúlt év eseményeinek fényében. A kastélyban kevesen vannak, a diákság nagy része lejött ide, aki nem, az a könyvtárban vagy a klubhelyiségben kuksol. A mozgás kevés, Abby mugli születésű, és a kihalt épületben potenciálisan megnövekszik annak az esélye, hogy ő az áldozat. Ez egy logikus eszmefuttatás. Az aggodalma teljesen indokolt.)

Amikor végre utoléri a professzort, ő már félúton van a kastély felé, Potter és Weasley pedig elveszett és rémült kiskacsaként követik őt.

(Nincs velük Granger, és Anthony egy pillanatra szinte undorodik magától, mivel ez azt jelenti, hogy Abby esélyei nőttek.)

(De Granger nem a barátja. Abby igen.)

(Attól még nem szereti az érzést, de most nincs rá idő, és…)

McGalagony egy szót sem szól. Az arca rezzenéstelen, mint amikor Anthony megmagyarázta óra után, miért tartotta jó ötletnek a teljes háziját óangolban megírni.

(Az adott varázslat a kelták idejéből származott, nem római eredetű volt, Anthony pedig úgy gondolta, ez elég indok ahhoz, hogy feldobjon egy alapvetően lélekölően unalmas témát.)

– Jöjjenek maguk is – mondja a nő, és mintha megenyhülne egy pillanatra az arca. De nála nehéz ezt megmondani.

Anthony immár biztosan tudja, mi történt. Leanne keze a kezében, a lány körmei a bőrébe mélyednek, és talán fel is szakítják majd, amint a gyengélkedőbe érnek, mert valószínűleg még nem rakta össze, vagy nem akarja összerakni – inkább az utóbbi, mert Leanne nem hülye. Sokakkal ellentétben ebben az épületben.

Ez jelenleg valószínűleg nem egy jó dolog.

Potter és Weasley váltanak egy értetlen pillantást, majd rájuk pillantanak, de nincs idő szövegelésre.

McGalagony _tényleg_ a gyengélkedőre vezeti őket. Ez egy jó dolog.

(Nem az irodájába, ahol közölheti, hogy meghaltak a barátaik egy átkozott aranyvér-mániás miatt.)

– Nem lesz örömteli látvány – szólal meg végül McGalagony a gyengélkedő folyosóján. – Újabb merénylet történt… (*) Egy hármas merénylet.

A gyengélkedő ablakain már olvad a zúzmara. A kandalló pislákoló lángjainak esélye sincs a hideg ellen, így valaki kitárta az ablakok nagy részét, hogy legalább a májusi levegő enyhítse valamennyire a klímát. Amerre csak néz, Anthony mindenhol Aiko nyomát pillantja meg.

Egy fantomkéz nehezedik a vállára. Szilárdabb, mint bármikor máskor, a talárja meggyűrődik a súlya alatt.

Penelope Clearwater és Hermione Granger mellett pedig immár ott fekszik Abby is, mozdulatlanul, a plafonra meredve. Anthony gyomra görcsbe rándul, ahogy közelebb lép, nem törődve azzal, ahogy McGalagony egy tükörről kérdez, amit a közelükben találtak, mert kit érdekel egy elhagyott, rohadt tükör, amikor a barátját támadták meg?!

Odahúz egy széket az ágy mellé. Leanne követi a példáját, felkuporodik rá, átkarolja a lábait, amiért Madam Pomfrey valószínűleg hamarosan rá fog szólni, mert összesározza a cipőjével az ülőkét.

Abby arcán túl sok az érzelem. Döbbenet keveredik a rémülettel és a beletörődéssel és bánattal, mint aki tudta, mi vár rá – valószínűleg mind a hárman tudták, kivéve, ha egyszerre dermedtek kővé. Milyen átok csinálhat ilyet? Milyen _lény_ okozhatja ezt?

Abbyén a beletörődés. A fiú oldalra néz, Granger arca pont látszik Weasley könyöke alatt – rémült. Clearwateré távolabb eltökélt.

 _Érdekes sorminta_ , gondolja szinte érzelemmentesen. _Mint egy folyamatábra. Ki az első?_

Abbyre néz, és reméli, hogy nem ő. Masha a másik kezét markolássza. Leanne-hez hasonlóan az ő körmei is nyomot hagynak. Anthony nem tudja eldönteni, dühösebb vagy zavarosabb. Madam Pomfrey odalép hozzájuk, nem szól Leanne-re, és határozottan állítja, hogy május végére elkészülnek a mandragóra-kivonattal, és a barátjuk rendbe jön.

(De mi lesz a merénylővel? Őt ki fogja elintézni?)

(Abby a tavalyi év nagy részében abban se volt biztos, hogy maradni akar a varázsvilágban. Ezek után vajon…?)

Amikor Flitwick professzor Bimba professzor társaságában érkezik értük, hogy visszakísérjék őket a klubhelyiségeikbe, Masha és Aiko a fiúval tartanak.

* * *

Dunya az ujjait fújkálja az erkélyen, miközben Vova elővesz még egy szálat.

– Nem – jelenti ki a fiú. – Ki van zárva.

– És mi leszel akkor? – kérdezi a nővére. – Kisstílű bűnöző? Drogdíler? Sztereotip orosz hackergyerek, aki szórakozásból tör fel gépeket, amíg el nem kapja vagy a rendőrség, vagy Semyon?

Vova válasz helyet inkább meggyújtja a cigit, és mélyet szív belőle. Lassan fújja ki a füstöt, mintha azzal is tovább húzhatná az elkerülhetetlent.

– Nem megyek vissza az egyetemre. Ha ennyire zavarlak téged vagy Arishát, akkor dobjatok ki, személy szerint kurvára nem érdekel.

– És? – kérdez vissza gúnyosan Dunya. – Beállsz majd Serafim prostijai közé az utcán? Vagy magának Serafimnak teszed szét a lábadat? Azt mondják, ő úgyis a kisfiúkat szereti.

Vova nem néz rá. Mélyet lélegez a mocskos levegőből, mintha relaxálni próbálna, majd a cigiből, aminek tényleg van valami képzelt hatása.

– Kurvára nem érdekel – ismétli.

A szeme sarkából látja, hogy Dunya keze ökölbe szorul a korláton.

– Annyira kibaszottul önző és lusta vagy – sziszegi. – Remélem, megdöglesz valahol. Remélem, rohadtul fog fájni.

– Nem vagy az apám – közli Vova unottan.

– Az lehet, de itt cseszed el te is az életed előttem, és baromira unom a vergődésedet. A kis kurvád se fogja sokáig kihúzni, ha így folytatod.

Becsapja maga mögött az ajtót.

Abby elnyomja a cigit a korláton. Pislog. Dunya után néz, aki már nincs a szobában, majd le, az alatta néptelenül sötétlő utcára.

– Ó – mondja, ahogy összerázkódik. A város bűze marja az orrát, hiszen egész életében ̶m̶á̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶e̶m̶ ̶s̶z̶a̶g̶o̶l̶t̶ vidéken élt. – Ó – ismétli, de a gondolatai szétcsúsznak. Minden olyan lassú. Nehézkes.

A foszlány elmosódik.

* * *

Kijárási tilalom lép érvénybe, ami nem túl meglepő.

Az Anti-Lockhart Klub kénytelen felfüggeszteni a működését emiatt, ami szintén nem az.

Rebesgetik, hogy az iskolát bezárják, ami meg igazán a legkevesebb meglepetést okozza. Az se segít a helyzeten, hogy az iskola jelenleg igazgató nélkül fut – Dumbledore-t ugyanis még a támadás napján felfüggesztették az igazgatói pozícióból. És bár egyelőre több támadás nem történt, még bármi előfordulhat.

Ernie Macmillam bocsánatot kér Harry Pottertől, szent lesz a béke, mert látszólag csak az ember legjobb barátját kell megtámadni ahhoz, hogy végre elhiggyék róla, nem ő Mardekár utódja és a mugli születésűek pusztítója.

Anthonyt hidegen hagyja az egész eset, bár igyekszik érdeklődést mímelni, amikor Georgina és Leanne beszámolnak róla.

(A bőre viszket, mintha túlságosan szűk lenne, és nem érti, miért, mert két barátja még jól van és Abby is hamarosan újra csatlakozik hozzájuk. Félig minden rendben lesz. Tényleg. Nem kéne túlreagálnia, racionálisan _kell_ felfognia az egészet, de egyszerűen nem megy…)

(Van egy lyuk a csapatukban. _Ismét._ Leanne nyilvánvalóan gyűlöli. Georgina szintén. Mintha arra lennének kárhoztatva, hogy évről évre csökkenjenek, szétessenek, amíg már nem marad senki – közben pedig tudja, hogy Abby úgyis fel fog ébredni, mert csak kővé dermedt, nem pedig elmegy örökre…)

– Macmillam Malfoyt gyanúsítja – közli az információt Georgina fintorogva.

– Semmi értelme – vágja rá Anthony. – Észrevetted, hogy olyan volt Abbyék arca, mintha egy folyamat különböző fázisait látnánk? – fordul hirtelen Leanne-hez.

– Ne is gondolj rá – válaszol oda se pillantva a lány. – Clearwater még csak nem is volt mugli születésű, szóval az egész „nem méltó" dolog egy nagy rakás szar, amiről senki sem vesz tudomást.

– Clearwater nem mugli születésű? – pillant fel Georgina meglepődve. – Tényleg?

– Igen – közli a lány. – Az anyja és apám harmadfokú unokatestvérek, vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Erről még sosem meséltél – mondja Anthony, de a tekintete továbbra is túlságosan merengő, és nem fordul el az ablaktól. – De az a kérdés, hogy Clearwater a sor elején vagy végén helyezkedik el – tér vissza a saját témájára.

– Mintha nem állnánk mind rokonságban valamilyen szinten – csattan fel Leanne ingerülten. – És még mindig felejtsd el, Anthony. Ne kezdj te is nyomozni, mint valami hülye. Megvárjuk szépen, amíg magukhoz térnek, levizsgázunk, az iskolát vagy bezárják, vagy nem, és ha előbbi, mind mehetünk a Beauxbatons-ba, mert az van a legközelebb.

– És ha én az Ilvermornyba akarok menni? – pillant végre rá Anthony. – Akkor mihez kezdesz?

– Kibírnád, hogy minden évben le kelljen adnod a pálcádat nyári szünet előtt? – kérdez vissza Leanne.

Anthony visszafordul az ablak felé.

– Nem – ismeri be. Ujjai titokban birtokosan szorulnak a csuklójára rögzített tokból kilógó pálca nyelére. – De csak hogy tudd, két nagyim is odajárt.

– Az embernek általában csak két nagymamája van – szól közbe végre Georgina is.

– Névleg nagyi, oké? – Most már Anthony is elég ingerült.

(Túlságosan szűk, de leküzdi a késztetést, hogy megvakarja a karját. Ennek amúgy sincs semmi értelme.)

(De ugyanúgy nincs értelme annak se, hogy Leanne képtelen aludni egyedül a szobájában, és emiatt hatalmas karikák éktelenkednek a szeme alatt a kialvatlanságtól, és az se igazán megmagyarázható, miért nyugodtabb Georgina, mintha Anthonyval ellentétben ebben a lelassult, félig békés, félig vicsorgásmentes, racionális hozzáállásban találna megnyugvást csonka csapatuk miatt.)

– Ezúttal találkozhatnánk nyáron – veti fel Georgina végül. – Mind a négyen. Valakinél.

Anthony az ablakon bámul kifelé. Aiko jeges keze a tarkóján, bár nem látja, nem is igazán érzi, de az olvadt hópihék végigfolynak a hátán a talárja alatt. Azóta nem sikerült egyedül lennie, hogy beszélhessen velük – a könyvtárban Georgina és Leanne, mindenhol máshol tanárok és diákok. Még a klubhelyiség se alkalmas erre a kísérletre.

Ha Aiko a jégvirágos ablakra kaparná az üzenetet…

(És miért vannak még mindig itt? És vajon csatlakozott hozzájuk Aidan? Ezt az egyet nem tudja biztosan.)

* * *

A Roxfort folyosója üres, ahogy végigsiet rajta. Lépteit elnyeli a finom, szálingózó por, ami ezúttal nem szépia árnyalatú, hanem acélszürke. Az ablakon túl semmit se látni – őszi köd, ami vastagon ül meg a kastély környékén.

Abby megborzong, ahogy megszaporázza lépteit. Olyan, mintha a kastélyon kívül nem létezne semmi más, és nem szereti ezt – mintha elszakadna a külvilágtól, mintha az üvegen túl csak a tejfehér, kavargó köd lenne, holott tudja, ott az udvar, a többi torony, távolabb pedig a tó és a Tiltott Rengeteg fái, amik a látóhatárig nyúlnak. Délre feloszlik a köd, akármennyire is makacs, és minden újra láthatóvá válik.

Csak délig olyan, mintha egy üveggömbbe lenne zárva.

Masha mellette lépked, festménytől festményig, ezúttal egy hatalmas kísérletet végezve, vajon van-e olyan alak, aki látja. Aiko Abby másik oldalán, a ködöt bámulja merengve, le-lemaradva. Végül helyet foglal az egyik szélesebb ablakpárkányon, és ott marad. Abby nem aggódik, majd visszatalál hozzájuk.

A szépiaárnyalat helyett még mindig a fekete-fehér uralkodik. Mintha a fáklyák fénye is inkább szürkés lenne, mint meleg sárga. A torokszorító nosztalgiát felváltja valami távolságtartás, amitől Abby elvéti a lépést, és kis híján hasraesik. A Roxfort magánya és üressége még sosem volt ennyire nyilvánvaló, de… ezúttal nincs remény. Nincs ígéret. Abby próbálja megragadni az érzést, ahogy a boltíves mennyezetre mered, de képtelen. A régi, fekete-fehér fénykép a vintage helyett tényleg nagyon jó metafora – a helyből a fények miatt hiányzik valami, mintha minden eltolódott volna egy ismeretlen spektrum másik oldalára.

Inkább továbbsiet, és erőszakkal nem vesz tudomást a szellemkastély érzéséről.

Csak az első év végéig kell kihúznia, emlékezteti magát. Csak addig tart…

Amikor végre befészkeli magát saját kis birodalmának egyik székébe, szinte érzi, ahogy az idegesség görcse kicsit enyhül.

– Kéne egy cigi – motyogja.

– Tizenegy éves vagy – kiált neki át Masha a terem másik végéből. – Ha el is akarod kezdeni, az nem most lesz, mert Aiko mindkettőnket megöl.

– Mi… – pillant fel Vova. – Masha? Mi az isten…

Barátnője olyan arckifejezéssel mered rá, mint ahogy Dunya szokott. Olyan a mozgása, akár Dunyának, de az arca – csak az arca – megegyezik Masháéval…

Az ajtón Arisha lebben be kimonóban.

– Mi a fasz? – csúszik ki Vova száján, de mielőtt megragadhatná az érzést, ez az emlék is porrá omlik.

* * *

Anthony rájön, hogy az égvilágon semmit sem tudnak a Titkok Kamrájáról azon kívül, ami a _Roxfort történeté_ ben szerepel. Ez igencsak irritáló.

Hát még az, hogy az állítólagos szörnyeteg, ami a kamrában rejtőzik, nem létezik. Nincs olyan lény, ami kővé dermeszti az áldozatait. Végtelen olyan van, ami megöli őket – Merlinre, elég csak egy mandragórát hajítani a tömegbe –, de a kőszobrok csak olyan lényeknek maradtak, amik nem léteznek.

Abby ezt egyszer már eljátszotta. Anthony végre száz százalékosan érti, mit érzett a barátja, bár a motiváció a tettei mögött még mindig nem teljesen világos.

Anthonynak külön meg kell szerveznie azt, hogy végre egyedül lehessen. Az egész egy precíz hadművelet – Lockhart, mint kíséret, egyik teremtől a másikig, szigorúan mágiatörténet és sötét varázslatok kivédése között, mivel Binns az a tanár, akinél a legkisebb a lebukás esélye, és a terem előtti folyosón a sürgős mosdóra menés.

Lockhart gyűlöli a gyerekeket. Vagy legalábbis a bébiszitter szerepét, de Anthony még mindig él a gyanúperrel, hogy a korosztályuk is fontos helyet foglal el a listán, épp csak Lockhart játszik nagyon jól.

(Ez, vagy pedofil. Utóbbi megmagyarázná, miért jött ide tanítani. Ettől néha az émelygés kerülgeti.)

– A mosdó itt van a közelben, tanár úr – mosolyog. A tanároknak technikailag kísérni kéne oda is a diákot. A rendes menet az lenne, hogy mindenkit elvisz a teremig, majd tesz egy kitérőt a jelentkezőkkel a mosdókig és vissza, de Lockhart folyamatosan hangoztatta eddig, mennyire felesleges intézkedések ezek, és nem is tesz úgy, mint aki fontosnak tartja őket. Ezt nem egy diák használta már ki, és Anthonynak szándékában áll csatlakozni hozzájuk, a kockázat ellenére is. – Bizonyára fontosabb dolga is van, mint engem kísérgetni. Az órákra való felkészülés nagyon időigényes lehet…

Van még készen pár mondat, csak a biztonság kedvéért, de Lockhartnak nincs többre szüksége, már sprintel is a másik irányba.

– Georgina meg fog ölni – motyogja, ahogy a terem felé mered, ahol a griffendélesekkel lenne közös órája, majd sietve elindul a fürdő felé.

A siker esélye nagyobb, ha egyedül van.

Gyorsan ellenőrzi a fülkéket, majd előhalász a táskájából egy tegnap este fabrikált táblát, gyorsan kiakasztja az ajtóra, és egy _Colloportus_ szal bezárja. Persze _Alohomorá_ val még mindig ki lehet nyitni, ami igazán nevetséges – megjegyzi, hogy ez egy újabb érdekes projekt lehetne egy szombatra –, de legalább mindenki kétszer is meggondolja, hogy egy rossz mosdót megkockáztasson-e, ha egyszer még az ajtaja se nyílik és a tanár is valószínűleg jelen van.

– Oké – fordul vissza a tükör elé. – Masha? Aiko? Aidan? Hogyan csináljuk?

Kicsit hülyén érzi magát, ahogy a saját arcába mered, és vár valamit, miközben az is lehet, hogy tök egyedül van. A fiúmosdó se épp az a hely, ahol szívesen töltené az idejét, a házimanók munkája ide vagy oda.

 _Csak hallucináltad az egészet_ , mondja egy kis része, valamiért orrhangon. _Abby kővé dermedt, miért lennének a gyerekkori varázslatai itt?_

(Mert Masha és Aiko nyilván azok, egy kisgyerek túl korai véletlen varázslatai, bár Mashára így sincs magyarázat, egy újszülött csecsemő nem varázsol, nem elég fejlett a mágikus magja, hogy egyáltalán _reagáljon_ bármire…)

De mielőtt az a kis rész teret nyerhetne, a tükör sarkán Aiko jégvirágai nyílnak, és hamarosan az összes tükröt ez borítja.

Aiko itt van.

– Masha? Tudsz kaparni valamit ebbe?

Masha az „A" betű második száránál elveszti a lendületét. Nyilvánvalóan ez így nem fog menni.

– Rendben. Eldöntendő kérdések, egy paskolás igen, kettő a nem. Mind itt vagytok?

Halvány, fantomszerű szorítás a karján. Majd még egy.

– Aidan itt van?

Ismét kettő. Egyre halványabbak, ahogy Masha ereje vagy koncentrációja, ki tudja melyik, megtörik. Anthony a másodikra tippel, puszta szeszélyből.

– Tudjátok, mi történt vele?

A keze remeg. A hangja kényelmetlenül megbicsaklik.

Egy érintés.

– Akkor… jól van?

Furcsa kérdés, de helyénvalónak érzi.

Azonban nem érkezik rá válasz. Anthony vár, türelmesen számolja a másodperceket, de semmi reakció.

– Masha?

Nincs több paskolás.

Anthony mély levegőt vesz.

– Aiko, az ablakok közül, jobb oldali ablaküveg igen, bal oldali nem. Aidannel ugyanaz történt, ami Abbyvel?

Vár. Vár.

A bal oldali ablak szélén újabb jégvirág indul növekedésnek. Anthony érzi, ahogy a kétségbeesés a torkát szorongatja, és nem tetszik neki. Ő nem ilyen. Nem szokott ennyire… _szétesni._

– Él még? – kérdezi.

 _Logikai ugrás_ , emlékezteti magát. _Cho mondta, hogy túlságosan sok a logikai ugrás a gondolatmenetemben, Flitwick professzor pedig ugyanezt írta arra a dolgozatra. Csak lépésenként. Nincs ugrás. Lépés._

A bal oldali üveglapokon már nem lehet kilátni, a további kommunikációra alkalmatlanok.

– Utolsó kérdés, csempékkel: egy csempe igen, két csempe nem. Ez lesz hatással Abbyre?

 _Milyen hatással lesz rá?_

Egy csempe. Két csempe. _Három csempe._

Az univerzális „Nem tudom".

Anthony nekidől a falnak, és szép lassan lecsúszik a földre. Azután mély levegőt vesz, a tenyerébe támasztja az állát, végezetül pedig szemrevételezi a lassan fagypont alá csökkenő hőmérsékletet, amit a napsugarak képtelenek feltornázni. Egy csempe. Két csempe. Három csempe.

Nem tudom. Nem tudom. Nem tudom.

* * *

Aidan szemben ül vele. Vova fintorog. A saját gyerekkori arcát látja viszont, és ez egy olyan élmény, amit nem kíván senkinek se. A gondolatai nehézkesek. Túlságosan is zavaros minden, és nem tudja elhelyezni a képeket.

Bámulnak egymásra.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezi végül. _Mi a faszt akarsz?_ , akarja mondani, de valahogy lágyabb lesz az egész. Ez kissé zavaró. Tudja, hogy elfelejtett valamit, de ahogy Aidan arcába bámul, nem tudná megmondani, mi az.

Ez is, mint oly sok más dolog itt körülötte, zavaró.

Vova elhúzza a száját.

– Emlékszel, miért ölt meg Mariya és Ignat? – kérdezi Aidan kis hatásszünet után.

Az árulás friss, és úgy csíp, mintha most történt volna, ugyanakkor homályos, mintha más lett volna a célpontja, mintha csak egy filmbeli karakterrel esett volna meg, akivel a kelleténél kicsit jobban együttérzett.

– Persze – vágja rá hát vicsorogva. – Ők…

Elakad. Az okok kicsúsznak a képzeletbeli ujjai közül.

– Ők… – fut neki megint. Az emlékek ott vannak, épp csak kartávolságon kívül. A homlokát ráncolva próbálja kibogarászni, kihúzza magát, de csak a kényelmetlen messzeség marad, amivel nem tud mit kezdeni, és talán…

Talán nem akar emlékezni? De miért?

– Hülyeséget csináltam – ragadja meg hát azt az aprócska tényt, amiben biztos. – Mind mondták, hogy hülyeség, de…

Aidan csak egyetértően bólint.

– Biztosan így van – mondja. – De Masha többet tud ezekről. Ő és Aiko mindig többet tudnak. Én később jöttem. Más miatt.

Vova számára ennek semmi értelme nincs. Abbynek annál több.

– Én… én melyik vagyok? – kérdezi végül. Vova személyisége elsüllyed, belefullad Abbyébe, szépen fokozatosan áll fel megint az egyensúly, ami se nem törékeny, se nem biztos. Dolgok, amit egyelőre nem (lehet, sosem) fog megtudni. – Te meghaltál – emlékszik hirtelen vissza.

– És emiatt vagy te most épp egzisztenciális válságban – ismeri el Aidan. Szégyenlősen elmosolyodik, Vova arcával, Vova _régi_ mosolyával, Vova szemével…

Mind a hármuknak – Aikónak, Mashának és Aidannek is – ugyanolyan kék szeme van, mint amilyen Vovának volt.

 _Ezt csak képzelem_ , jön rá. _Ez nem Aidan._

Mert Aidan nézhet ki úgy, mint Abby előző életében, de sosem viselkedett hozzá hasonlóan. Aidan minden belső porcikája Abby volt.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondja végül az illúzió. – Te Abby vagy. Nem számít, ki voltál. De lassan felébredsz, és itt az ideje, hogy helyre rázódj… Hetekig barangoltál itt.

Abby ( ̶V̶o̶v̶a̶) pislog.

– Hetekig? – kérdezi. Az előbb még a könyvtárba tartott, most itt van. Az előbb épp csak hazafelé tartott, majd a betonon feküdt, Masha Ignatot sürgette, hogy siessenek, az árulás pedig még mindig olyan, mint a legkeserűbb epe, amit egy különösen szörnyű másnaposság kellős közepén öklendez fel egy pohár víz után.

Nem tudja megmondani, melyik van közelebb a jelen pillanatához. Talán mindkettő egyszerre.

Aidan nem válaszol. Az őket körülölelő semmibe mered.

– Olyan, mintha minden lassabb lenne, nem igaz? – kérdezi még egyszer, utoljára. Mosolyog. Sosem mosolygott még ennyit, jön rá Abby, mindig komoly volt, ritkábban kíváncsi.

De nem _boldog._

– Mit jelent számodra az, hogy meghaltál? – néz végül rá Abby, de Aidan már nincs többé vele. Egyedül van a sötétben.

A porszemcsék szép lassan leülepednek körülötte. A világ kezd kivilágosodni. ̶V̶o̶v̶a̶ Abby hátradől, szó szerint a semmibe mered, és vár. A karjai nehezek, mintha kőből lennének, a nyaka elgémberedett, és érzi a zsibbadást a végtagjaiban.

A szemébe egy porszem se megy.

(A szemcsék szürkék, mintha kőről csiszolták volna le.)

* * *

Vajon a többiek is egyedül ülnek a sötétben, és olyan dolgokat tudnak meg magukról, amiket soha nem akartak?

* * *

(Nem biztos abban, követett-e el bármit is igazából. Tervezte, mert nyilván az a legegyszerűbb pénzszerzési forma, de nem emlékszik arra, ki is próbálta-e.

Azt tudja, hogy Masha valamiért ott volt akkor, és Ignat is.

Néha úgy érzi, sosem fogja megtudni, miért.)

( ̶N̶é̶h̶a̶ ̶ú̶g̶y̶ ̶é̶r̶z̶i̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶s̶e̶m̶ ̶a̶k̶a̶r̶j̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶g̶t̶u̶d̶n̶i̶.̶)

* * *

Először: este mindenki magához fog térni. (Anthony mellől ekkor tűnik el a jeges jelenlét, ami egyértelmű jele annak, hogy Masha és Aiko véglegesen átköltöztek Abby ágya mellé.)

Másodszor: senki sem hagyhatja el a klubhelyiséget az este. Egy tanuló a Titkok Kamrájában. A Roxfort Expressz másnap kora reggel indul, kiürítik az iskolát. (Tények, tények, a rémálom folytatódik, és Anthony most érzi igazán a kényszert, hogy legalább jobban utána nézhetett volna a dolgoknak, még akkor is, ha Leanne és Georgina megtiltották.)

Harmadszor: este lakoma. Senki sem megy haza. Az iskolát nem ürítik ki. Mindenki magához tér.

(Abby belép a nagyterembe, arca sápadt, a szeme üres, és Anthony rájön, hogy bár az egész iskola megkönnyebbült, mert senki sem halt meg, _ez egy hatalmas hazugság._ )

* * *

(Valaki mindig meghal.)

* * *

Amikor kinyitja a szemét, először nem biztos abban, ő Vladimir vagy Abigail, esetleg egyik sem – de legalább vannak nevek, vannak nemek, és nem az történik, mint egyszer, amikor felébredt, és kapaszkodó nélkül lebegett a semmiben.

Masha felé hajol, és ez egy ismerős arckifejezés.

– _Úgy viselkedsz, mint Dunya_ – motyogja oroszul. Szerencséjére elég halkan, mert a következő pillanatban Masha hátrahőköl, ahogy Madam Pomfrey hajol közel hozzá, hogy megvizsgálja a testhőmérsékletét, majd utasítja alapvető mozdulatokra és rutinkérdéseket tesz fel.

Masha és Aiko mellette ülnek. Aidan sehol.

Arra gondol, hogy ilyenkor gyászolni kéne, de csak azt érzi, mintha egy láthatatlan súlyt emeltek volna le az elméjéről, amitől az egész végtelenül rosszabb. Megkönnyebbült, de ugyanakkor egy olyan barátot veszített el, aki lassan egy éve mindig mellette volt.

Majdnem úgy, mint Sally-Anne, csak Sally-Anne nem meghalt, és halvány utánzata volt a kapcsolatuk annak, ami közte és Aidan között volt, bár ebben lehet, elég nagy szerepet játszott az, hogy Abby akkor még jobban tartotta a távolságot.

Az izmai merevek – _kövesek_ –, ahogy kötelességtudóan nyújtózkodva körülnéz. Nem biztos abban, hogy képes lábra állni, és ahogy észreveszi, a többiek is elég bizonytalanok. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintete Grangerével, és csak őszinte megkönnyebbülést tud leolvasni a lány arcáról, meg egy gyenge mosolyt.

Abby önkéntelenül viszonozza, bár tudja, mi a kimondatlan kérdés, és a válasz az, hogy igen, volt idő a tükörre, de túl kevés, Abby pedig ügyetlen volt, és Aidan…

Elfordítja a tekintetét.

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy túlságosan hosszú, nagyon zavaros álom…

A neve Vladimir volt. Vova. Vezetéknévre továbbra sem emlékszik, de nincs is rá szükség, nem kell olyan emlék, ami az akkori szüleihez köti. A megvetés egy pillanatra olyan valóságos, mint a takaró széle az ujjai között, és hátborzongató könnyedséggel kapcsolódik a jelenhez.

A többiek is szépen lassan ébredeznek. A griffendéles gyerek hablatyolni kezd egy hatalmas kígyóról, mire mindannyian lepisszegik, hogy igen, mind látták és tudják.

(Abbyn kívül, mert Abby csak Aidant látta, annak ellenére, hogy közvetlenül a kígyó szemébe bámult, de erről nem kell senkinek értesülnie. Milyen érdekesen működik a dolog, nem igaz?)

(Aidan fél-létére ez a leginkább kézzelfogható bizonyíték, amit kaphatott. Nem a baglyok, nem a sakkfigurák, hanem ez a helyzet, amikor ott állt, látta, de mégse, hatott rá és mégse, és Aidan meghalt, Abby pedig nem.)

(De Aidan Abby része, így igazából Aidan meghalt _és mégse_.)

Abby három hetet feküdt. Justin annál is többet, majdnem egy egész éves anyagot kell pótolnia. A lány nem biztos abban, hogy működik az ilyesmi, de egyikük se szenved izomsorvadásban – a baziliszkusz tekintete szinte szó szerint tartósította őket. Abby tudja, hogy ennek mindenképp utána kell néznie – mármint az izomsorvadásnak, ami azt jelenti, hogy nyáron megvan egy pár napig tartó projekt a könyvtárban fellelhető összes orvosi könyvvel kapcsolatban.

Vajon öregedtek ezalatt az idő alatt?

Kisvártatva befut egy házaspár, egy griffendéles kislányt kísérve, akiről kiderül, hogy Ginny Weasley, akit levittek a Kamrába, és akit Harry Potter mentett meg. Elsőéves. El sem engedi a szülei kezét, még akkor sem, amikor Madam Pomfrey egy ágyhoz tereli, és leültetve letukmál a torkán egy adag bájitalt, miközben halkan beszélget a két felnőttel. Pár percre rá érkezik az egyik professzor – Vector professzor –, aki már velük, diákokkal is közli, hogy Dumbledore professzor visszatért, a Titkok Kamrája ügy lezárult, és ha Madam Pomfrey úgy határoz, hogy a tanulók jól vannak, lemehetnek a lakomára.

Madam Pomfrey szíve szerint nem határozna úgy, de legalábbis nem tetszik neki a helyzet, és ezt hangosan a tudomásukra is hozza.

– Lakoma ilyenkor! – hőbörög. – Ilyen _későn!_ Rég takarodó után vagyunk, ráérünk holnap is ünnepelni… Mindig Albus és a meggondolatlan ötletei… Most egy lakoma, következő alkalommal bált fog rendezni, fogadjunk, miközben egy katasztrófából kászálódunk ki éppen…

Abby egyetért, de csak azért, mert jelenleg másra se vágyik jobban, minthogy egyedül legyen, és végre beszélhessen Masháékkal, lehetőleg egy olyan helyen, ami tartalmaz egy ágyat vagy ahhoz hasonló bútort, mert hiába feküdt három héten keresztül, úgy érzi, át tudna aludni még két napot.

Kimerült, pedig nem is csinált semmit. Csak állt ott, miközben Aidan megvédte.

Masha a karját szorongatja, és Aiko is a kezét nyújtja várakozóan, mintha egy hároméves lenne, nem egy… hároméves.

Aidan nincs itt. Még mindig nem fáj annyira, mint _kellene_. Ez rossz. Nagyon rossz.

Vova emlékei túl közel vannak. De ezek Abby emlékei is egyben, kopottabban és kevésbé fontosabban ugyan, de az övéi.

Madam Pomfrey mindnyájuk lelkére köti, hogy másnap délelőtt jelentkeznek egy újabb vizsgálatra, mert bár a mandragóraszirup tökéletesen működött, azért jobb szeretne meggyőződni arról, hogy nem adódnak egyéb komplikációk. Látszik rajta, hogy szíve szerint még most sem engedné el őket, vagy legalábbis szeretné visszarendelni őket a lakoma után, de az a helyzet, hogy az egész társaságnak egy baja volt, a mandragóra pedig a lehető legtökéletesebb és leggyorsabb orvosság erre.

Egy csapatban maradnak, akikre mintha ráfestették volna a traumatizált áldozat jelzőt. Minden sarkon szinte egyszerre torpannak meg, egészen addig, amíg a legidősebb, Penelope Clearwater minden prefektusi minőségében átveszi a vezetést, és ugyanolyan eltökélten fordul be, mint ahogy a tükörrel a kezében ellenőrizte a folyosót, mielőtt kővé dermedt volna.

Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy az egész csak egy maszk, amit magára erőltet, de ő hatodéves, és az egyetlen, aki viszonylag érett. Talán emiatt is érzi úgy, hogy vezetnie kell az első- és másodévesek csapatát.

Granger Abby mellé csapódik egy kis időre.

– Örülök, hogy megszerezted a tükröt. Azt hittem, a baziliszkusz túlságosan közel volt.

Abby az ajkába harap, körmei a tenyerébe mélyednek. _Mosolyogj_ , emlékezteti magát. _Integess a cselekménynek._

A cselekmény egyik résztvevője itt sétál mellette. Az a merev összpontosítás, amit Abby a közös órákról ismer, halványan most is leolvasható Granger arcáról. Általában ez sarkallhatja a lányt arra, hogy mindig rávágja a választ, mindig aktív legyen, mindig próbáljon minél többet elsajátítani a lehető legtökéletesebben – és valószínűleg ez zavarhatott tavaly is rengeteg gyereket.

Ha őszinte akar lenni magával, Abbyt is zavarja kissé. Van benne valami félelmetes, amitől az az érzése támad, hogy Granger minden rezdülését megjegyzi és kategorizálja, mintha az elméjébe látna. Olyan, mint néha Anthony, csak Anthonyt nem érdekli _minden_ , és emiatt nem is szokta zavartatni magát azért, hogy másokat szedjen darabokra elemzés gyanánt.

(Talán Grangernek fogalma sincs róla, milyen. Talán idővel enyhülni fog. Abby nem tervezi követni a fejlődését.)

– Elég rémisztő volt – ért hát egyet halkan. Enyhe hangon, akár egy sztereotip hugrabugos, amilyennek lennie kell. – Egy pillanatra én is megijedtem, hogy nem sikerül.

Valahogy elérnek a nagyteremig, és Clearwater azonnal eltűnik a tömegben, ami azért nagy teljesítmény, mert mindenki pizsamában van, kivéve őket. Azután végre feltűnik az embereknek, hogy betoppantak ők is, és Abby ott találja magát, ahová a legkevésbé se vágyott: a figyelem kellős közepén.

Az este egy átkozott kavalkád. Abby próbál lazulni, de nem igazán érzi magát kényelmesen. Túlságosan hirtelen a váltás, de mielőtt megfulladhatna, Leanne bevédi a mellette lévő egyik helyet, Anthony pedig a másikat. Mégis, legjobban csak szeretne valahol összegömbölyödni és gyászolni egy kicsit – ez pedig egy olyan luxus, amit jelenleg nem engedhet meg magának.

– Te nem is vagy hugrabugos – jegyzi meg Ernie sértődötten, amikor nyilvánvalóvá válik, Anthony nem csak benézett köszönni.

– Remek megfigyelés – ért egyet a fiú, miközben kipakol magának és Abbynek egy-egy szelet húst. – És mind pizsamában vagyunk, mégse teszek megjegyzést arra, hogy a tied giccses cikesz-mintás.

Ernie sértődötten elfordul, és onnantól az este folyamán megpróbálja ignorálni azt a csapatot.

– Magamnak is tudok szedni – motyogja közben Abby.

– Tudom – von vállat Anthony. – De három hétig nem voltál itt, és hiányoztál nekünk, és az ölelgetős rész kimaradt, szóval valamivel kompenzálnom kell. Leanne-nek is.

Anthonyt nem lehet onnan kirobbantani, és a körülményekre való tekintettel senki sem próbálja túl sokáig. Tamsin, Benjamin és Cedric odamennek ellenőrizni Abbyt, másodsorban Justint, mindenki más fordított prioritással látogat a másodévesek csoportjához. Justin beszélőkéje sokkal jobb, mint Abbyé, érthető módon népszerűbb is a házukban, mint a lány, de az áldozat az áldozat, és mind a ketten kapnak egy nagy adag figyelmet.

Weasley késve érkezik, Potter nélkül, de elég felbolydulást kelt ahhoz, hogy szárnyra kapjon a pletyka, már megint ők csináltak valamit. Ez a gyengélkedőről távozottakon kívül mindenkinek újdonság. Kisvártatva befut Potter is, természetesen ugyanakkora zsivajt generálva a megjelenésével, mint Weasley.

– Úristen, de cukik – jegyzi meg Masha, amikor Granger Potter nyakába veti magát. Még az asztalra is feláll, csak hogy jobban lásson. – Hogyhogy nem ők jönnek össze a végére? A fenébe is, Aiko, engedj el, nem fogok leszállni az asztalról!

Aiko elengedi. Tapasztalatok alapján ilyenkor Masha hajlamos arra, hogy megpróbálja leutánozni a _Hair_ egyik ikonikus jelenetét, ami, tekintve, hogy egyre nagyobb sikert ér el a tárgyak mozgatása terén, valószínűleg ezúttal _tényleg_ katasztrófába torkollna.

Georginát külön kell beszerezni a Griffendél asztalától, amire Justin önként vállalkozik, mondván, úgyis feltétlenül bocsánatot kell kérnie Pottertől. Susan, Megan és Roger már jelentkeznek is kísérőként – látszólag senki se akarja az egykori áldozatokat szem elől téveszteni.

– Ugye tudjátok, hogy ennek az egésznek vége? – kérdezi Leanne, mintha ő le tudott volna nyugodni az ennyire gyors változások után. Nem is törődik vele senki.

Georgina pofátlanul elfoglalja a visszatérő Roger helyét Abbyvel szemben, mire az egész sornak eggyel arrébb kell tolódnia, de épp akkor érkezik meg Dumbledore is, és így a felfordulás se lesz igazán feltűnő.

Az igazgató a desszertek megjelenése előtt tesz hivatalos bejelentést arról, amit már mindenki tud: a Titkok Kamrája pár hősies tanulónak köszönhetően bezárult; a hősies tanulók „Önzetlenül az Iskoláért" Különdíjat és négyszáz pontot kaptak, ami biztosítja, hogy a Griffendél megint nyerjen, a Hugrabug pedig megint utolsó helyen végezzen; a tettest elkapták; a baziliszkusz elintézve.

Senki se merte eddig megkérdezni tőlük, mitől váltak kővé. Dumbledore beszéde elég nagy felfordulást kelt.

Azután, mert nyilván nem elég nagy a döbbenet generálta hangzavar, folytatja:

– Sajnálatos módon Lockhart professzort baleset érte, és a továbbiakban nem áll sem módjában, sem szándékában meghosszabbítani a szerződését. Sürgősen szüksége van némi saját emlékre, ezért úgy határozott, hogy elutazik.

– Mi – mondja Megan, pont az azelőtti pillanatban, hogy kitörne az üdvrivalgás.

– Úristen – mondja Masha. – Mosolygott McGalagony valaha ennyire?

Aiko szintén képtelen elszakítani a pillantását a tanári asztaltól.

– Igen, tavaly, amikor megnyerték a házkupát – válaszol gépiesen. – Piton ijesztő.

Piton valóban ijesztő. Az az elégedettség nem lehet emberi.

– Ez nem ér! – csap az asztalra Megan. – Pedig már minden megvolt! Holnap meg tudtuk volna valósítani! _Daphne! –_ fordul hátra a szomszédos mardekáros asztalhoz. Greengrass tehetetlenül vállat von.

– Ez van – mondja, nem törődve a körülöttük ülők döbbent pillantásával, amiért ennyire könnyedén kommunikál más ház tagjával. – Túl nagy a véletlen egybeesés. Pottert és Weasleyt kellene kikérdezni, hogy mi történt vele. Nagyon hasznos lenne. – Olyan spekulatív pillantást vet a terem túlvégébe az említettek felé, mintha nem kikérdezni, hanem felboncolni akarná őket.

Abby még sosem látta őt ennyire _nyitottnak_ és kíváncsinak. Nem olyan, mint egy könyv, hanem mint egy bazinagy óriásplakát, fehér alapon fekete betűkkel, megfelelő megvilágításban – bosszantóan könnyű elolvasni.

Az első mardekáros, akin egy pillanatig könnyű kiigazodni. Általában olyan zárt csoport voltak, akiket nem volt érdemes megközelíteni, de Daphne Greengrass erre úgy viselkedik, mint egy normális, cselszövő tizenéves.

(Aki fel akarja boncolni Potteréket, de legalább a szándéka egyértelmű?)

– Ó, édes Morgana, csak nem griffendélesekkel akarsz beszélgetni? – kérdezi vontatottan Zambini.

– Annyira tipikus tőled, hogy Morganát emlegeted Merlin helyett. Csak nem anyai hatás? – szúr vissza Tracey oda se nézve.

– Életképek a Mardekárból – suttogja Anthony. – Viselkedés megfigyelése természetes élőhelyükön.

Daphne nem reagál egyikre se, csak továbbra is Meganre néz.

– Holnap megcsináljuk. Vizsgák után.

A következő pillanatban McGalagony áll fel, és bejelenti, hogy minden vizsga elmarad.

– Vizsgák _helyett_ – pontosít a lány, és Abby csak amiatt hallja, mert elég közel ül hozzájuk.

A lakoma hajnalig tart. Abby kettőig bírja, mielőtt elege lesz, és kimenekül a teremből. Anthony néma kérdésére csak a fejét rázza.

– Szükségem van… – kezdi suttogva, de elakad. – Aidan…

A második kísérlete ugyanolyan sikertelen.

Anthony búcsúzásként megszorítja a karját, majd átcsúszik Abby ülésére Leanne mellé, és elmagyarázza, miért jó ötlet a szanszkrit nyelven megírt csillagászat házi.

Abby személy szerint büszke arra, hogy eddig kibírta. Az első mosdóba akar menni, de azután inkább kisurran a kastélyból a bejárati ajtón.

Nem megy messzire, csak a lépcsősor közepéig, ott leül, és megvárja, amíg Masha és Aiko letelepszik mellé.

Vesz egy mély levegőt, ahogy felnéz az égre. Tiszta, csillagos éjszaka van, a Tejút annyira tisztán látszik, ami még mindig, két év után is megdöbbentő – még Welshpool fényei is zavaróak tudnak lenni a környező városokkal, ellenben a Roxforttal, ahol nincs közel egyetlen mugli település sem, ami belerondíthatna ebbe. Enyhe a levegő, Abby mégis megborzong, ahogy próbálja rendezni az érzelmeit.

Aidan elvesztése nem egy fájó, üreges lyuk, hanem egy olyan plusz súly a mellkasában, amivel nem nagyon tud mit kezdeni. Kicsit olyan, mint a mágia, mintha Aidan azért jött volna létre, hogy Abby végre rájöjjön, mit is kapott ezzel a világgal.

De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy akarja tudni. Jobban örülne egy kevésbé tiszta és könnyű elmének, ha cserébe Aidan vele maradhat.

– Azt mondta, nem marad sokáig – mondja halkan. Szavai elvesznek a bentről kiszűrődő zsivajban, de nem is igazán van arra szükség, hogy Masha és Aiko hallják. Amúgy is mind ugyanarra gondolnak.

Abby érzi az ismerős gombócot a torkában. Próbálja visszapislogni a könnyeket, de utána rájön, hogy nem akarja.

 _Aidan nincs itt._

 _Aidan_ _ **soha többet nem lesz itt.**_

Az eddig a fiú körül keringő gondolatai végleg megállapodnak.

– Mi volt Aidan? – kérdezi. A hangja rekedt. Szipákol egyet, de tudja, hogy az orra ígyis-úgyis hamarosan folyni fog, a könnyei mellé, és úgy fog festeni, mint egy két lábon járó katasztrófa.

… kit akar átverni, amúgy is úgy néz ki.

Masha átkarolja, pontosan úgy, mint ahogy Dunya csinálta, amikor kicsik voltak. Most, hogy a mozdulatait nézi, nem érti, hogy nem jött rá korábban. Ez teljesen egyértelmű, még Abby hiányos emlékeivel és benyomásaival együtt is – legalábbis most már egyértelmű, mintha végre rájött volna, hogy az a hiányzó darab az egységesen kék eget ábrázoló kirakósban azért nem passzol arra a helyre, mert a mellette lévő két másikat is csak beleerőltette oda, ahol vannak, és igazából azok teljesen máshova tartoznak.

(De csak az arca Mariyáé, ez elég egyértelmű, a teste semmiképp. Vova számára ez bizonyára egy hátborzongató látvány lehetne, Abby kicsit viccesnek találja, és üdvözli az ismeretlen eredetű változást, mert legalább azt jelenti, hogy csak Masha arca az elméje egy torz tréfája, minden más egy olyan titok, ami nem az előző életéhez tartozik.)

Aiko másik oldalán van, Arisha arcával és olyan kedvességgel néz rá, amivel Arisha sose. Arisha talán kedvelte Vovát, talán nem, de az évek múlásával egyre inkább _nem_ , és _mindig_ tartotta a távolságot.

(Aiko is tartja, de közel se olyan hevesen és erőszakosan, mint Arisha.)

De akármennyire is ismerősek, a kérdésére nem válaszolnak.

* * *

Abby még egy órát marad ott kint, amíg végre összeszedi magát annyira, hogy képes legyen visszavánszorogni a klubhelyiségbe. A sírást fél órával korábban hagyta abba, utána már csak ült a lépcsőn, némán és kimerülten, bámulta a csillagokat, és próbálta elhinni, hogy a belsejében az a maró érzés egy nap enyhülni fog.

A sarkoknál nem torpan meg. Túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy bármire figyeljen – csak aludni akar, ameddig csak lehet, egyedül, minden zavaró tényezőtől mentesen, élve…

* * *

Abby túl hamar rázódik vissza a napi rutinba: reggel felkel és felsorolja a tényeket. Reggeli. Az elmaradt vizsgák miatt a tanároknak is több a szabadideje, amit arra szánnak, hogy a kővé dermesztett diákok képesek legyenek bepótolni a lemaradásukat. Abbynek még viszonylag egyszerű dolga van: csak pár hétről van szó, ráadásul alapjáraton nem szokta halogatni a dolgokat, így félig-meddig képes tartani a Granger által diktált tempót egy darabig – azután elkerülhetetlenül lemarad, mert Hermione Granger lehet, hogy tizenhárom éves, de akkor is egy zseniális diák, aki könnyedén jegyez meg komplett tankönyveket.

Ezzel még a hugrabugos szorgalom se tud versenyezni.

Justinnak jóval nehezebb dolga van, a kis griffendéles gyerek pedig majdnem az egész évről lemaradt, és ezt nem lehet egyetlen hónapba sűríteni. Justinnak valószínűleg bőven marad a nyárra dolga, Colin Creevynek valószínűleg az egész be lesz táblázva, és Abby nem lenne őszinte, ha azt mondaná, nem sajnálja szegény fiút.

(Persze ebben az is benne van, hogy Colin Creevy minden kővé dermesztés ellenére vissza fog jönni jövőre a Roxfortba. Abby még mindig nem biztos abban, hogy mit meséljen el otthon az egészből, bár neki szerencséje van, hogy csak három hetet érintett, és Bimba professzor elmondta, mit írt a szüleinek.

Mert a kérdés immár nem az, Abby vissza akar-e jönni, hanem hogy az anyja és az apja ezt megengedik-e.)

* * *

Van egy dolog, amit tehet. Amit meg kell tennie.

Abby bekopog Bimba professzor irodájába, és felkészíti magát a beszédre, amit előzőleg a tükör előtt is elgyakorolt. Aidan nincs ugyan itt, de…

Aidan szerette volna. Talán ez nem egy igazán jó ok, de Abby számára elég, másoknak pedig kitalál valamit, amit mondhat. Ha most hibátlan előadást nyújt, akkor bármire képes.

–Bimba professzor – kezdi, amikor végre helyet foglal az íróasztal előtt. – A választható tárgyakról lenne szó.

Kiszámított habozás. Nincs „ööö"-zés. Mély levegő.

– Szeretném mégis felvenni az ősi rúnákat.

Aidan ugyan nincs már itt, hogy az ő választása miatt elégedett legyen, de Abby úgy érzi, ezt muszáj megtennie. Mint egy emlékóra.

Mert ha nem is maradt semmi nyoma a világban, Aidan akkor is létezett, valódi volt, és Abby nem akar úgy tenni, mintha ennek az ellenkezője lenne igaz. A vállán a súly könnyebb, a varázslatok egyszerűbbek, kevesebb koncentrációt igényelnek, a pálcája immár nem csak egy darab bot.

( _Tudja_ , hogy ezt Aidannek köszönheti, így Abby úgy dönt, elindul egy olyan úton, ami a fiút is érdekelte, és nem fogja bánni egy percét se. Egy hasznos tárgy vagy kettő, mit számít? Abby készen áll rá.)

* * *

Néha arra gondol, talán Aidan nem halt meg, csak visszatért oda, ahonnan jött, vagy eltűnt, elpusztult, de helyreállt valami, ami őt létrehozta. Akárhogy is, Aidan tudta, mi ez és mi vár rá, és ez egy dolgot jelent biztosan:

Masha és Aiko se lesznek örökké itt.

(Abby ezt tudta, de egy dolog tudni, és egy másik megtapasztalni is.)

* * *

Egyetlen dolog maradt hátra. Abby az utazás előtti napot választja erre.

– Elfoglaltatok egy egész termet – motyogja Leanne. – Két éven keresztül foglaltatok el egy egész termet, tanárival, és nekünk nem mondtátok el.

Abby összerezzen.

– Ez… bonyolultabb ennél – mondja. Gyatra szóválasztás, ő is tudja, de a mentegetőzés automatikusan csúszik ki a száján.

– Nekem se mondta el – vallja be Anthony. – Igazából követtem tavaly. És lebukott.

Úgy néz Abbyre, mint aki büszke a jellemfejlődésre, amit azóta ért el. Abby nem biztos abban, hogy megérdemli a dicséretet, főleg, hogy nem mondott el mindent, főleg, hogy _nem is fog_ , mert vannak dolgok – franchise méretű dolgok –, amikről képtelen beszélni, valami furcsa, önző rettegésből kifolyólag.

Ugyanakkor Anthony mintha aggódna is kicsit, ami érthető, mivel az elmúlt hetekben Abby kerülte Aidan témáját.

– Majd elmondom – ígérte folyamatosan.

És most elérkezett végre ahhoz a „majd"-hoz.

– Ez… – kezdi, de elakad. Georgina némán és kifejezéstelen arccal mered rá, Leanne kissé sértődötten, de hajlandó meghallgatni a magyarázatát. Abby kíváncsi, meddig tart ki ez a hajlandóság.

Arra is, vajon Anthony hogyan fog reagálni.

Azt hitte, Aiko és Masha (és Aidan) itt lesznek örökké (annak ellenére, hogy Aidan határozottan állította, nem), de… mindennek mennie kell egy idő után, nem? Vagy visszatérnie. Egyszer ez a varázslat is véget fog érni.

Akkor pedig Abby egyedül lesz… kivéve, ha végre megteszi az első lépést…

…ha végre _ő_ teszi meg az első lépést. Nem csinálhatja azt, hogy csak vesz, vesz és vesz, figyeli az egész kapcsolatot, mint passzív fél, miközben minden barátja hajlandó tenni érte, és…

Abby fél. Nem akar egyedül maradni.

Talán hibát követ el, de legalább megpróbálta – és ez is valami, igaz? Emlékszik, mennyire rettegett, amikor Anthony rájött, és most ugyanezt érzi, de ezúttal megpróbálja megnyugtatni magát. Mély levegő, a légszomj csak illúzió, a hányinger csak az idegektől van, és holnap amúgy is kezdődik a nyári szünet…

 _Koncentrálj_ , mondja magának. Angolul, oroszul, felváltva.

(Masha arca a fejében és előtte, mint egy jóságos, kínzó tükörkép, Dunya hideg nevetése és a rajongásai, Aiko mint egy megróvó, passzív árny, ami egy másik életben nem óvott, Aidan… Aidan, mint _Abby_ , csak külsőleg Vova, egyébiránt köze sincs Vovához, és pont ez volt benne az ismerős, a megnyugtató.)

(Aidan nem egy távoli múlt visszhangja volt. És Aidan megmentette az életét.)

– Van valami, amit meg szeretnék mutatni nektek, kettőtöknek – szólal meg végül. A hangja megremeg, úgy érzi, mindjárt elsírja magát. Próbálja megjegyezni a képet, ha esetleg utoljára vannak így együtt, négyen. Azt kívánja, bár nappal lenne, bár ne csak pár gyertya és a begyújtott kandalló világítaná csak meg az arcukat, elmosva az apró részleteket.

– És… ezen kívül is van valami. A thesztrálokkal. Az egész… valamivel. Hogy itt vagyok. Én… fogalmam sincs, hogy kezdjek neki, de a kettő összefügg. És egyikőtöknek se mondtam el, és…

 _Mély levegő_ , emlékezteti magát ismét. Azután kihúzza magát, és nekikezd egy mesének, aminek egy kis részéről sosem fog ugyan említést tenni, de a lényeg marad, és Abby mesél.

Vladimirről. Avdotyáról és Arináról. Mariyáról. Arról a kevésről, amire emlékszik. Mesél arról, hogyan halt meg…

…azután arról, hogyan élt ezután.

És ha ez az utolsó mese is a számukra, akkor önző módon tesz róla, hogy emlékezzenek rá.

* * *

– Szóval – állt a többiek elé egyszer Hedvig és Malazár.

Ez mindenképp egy katasztrófa receptje volt, akármit is terveztek.

– Nem – vágta rá hát Helga és Godrik teljes egyetértésben.

– Bármire is gondoltok ekkora lelkesedéssel és egyetértésben, az egy pocsék ötlet, és nem veszélyeztetjük a diákok épségét – folytatta az utóbbi. A történelem ugyan hajlamos lecsupaszítani a jellemeket, de az a helyzet, hogy Godrik mindig is értékelte a megfontolt, méltóságteljes hozzáállást, ami a bátorsággal párosulva igencsak tipikus lovagiasságként jelent meg.

– Mert a te vívó óráid nem pont ezt csinálják… – jegyzi meg motyogva Malazár. Helga rálép a lábára.

– Ez a tudomány érdekében! – tiltakozott Hedvig is rögtön. – Remek lenne! Végre lehetőségünk lenne megvizsgálni egy baziliszkusz természetes fejlődését és felhasználási módjait!

– _Egy miét?_

– Álljunk meg egy pillanatra, a felhasználási módokról eddig nem volt szó! – tiltakozott Malazár is.

– A baziliszkusz nem eszik embert – magyarázta lelkesen Hedvig. – Legalábbis a pergamenek szerint nem. Megfelelő óvintézkedések mellett teljesen biztonságosan tudnánk tartani, mondjuk abban a barlangban lent, ami jelenleg csak raktár, Malazár pedig párszaszájú, így olyan információkat is tudunk szerezni, amire eddig senkinek sem adódott lehetősége. _Fantasztikus lenne!_

(– Az a barlang egy biztonságos menedék támadás esetére… – motyogta Helga.

– Drágám, támadás esetére ott vannak a pajzsok és Godrik fogpiszkálói. Csak te ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy legyen a kicsiknek egy plusz búvóhely.

– Fogd be, Mal, vagy ma a folyosón alszol.

– Ne hívj Malnak.)

– Most ezt mondod, azután kiszabadul, és hiába mondja majd neki Malazár, hogy ne, megeszi a diákokat, mint Aszklépioszt a saját kígyója – vágott vissza Godrik.

– Ugye tudod, hogy Aszklépiosz csak egy görög mese? – kérdezte Malazár. – Aszklépiosz nem élt. Ezt mindenki tudja.

– Én nem tudom, ki Aszklépiosz – jegyezte meg Helga, az egyetlen, aki nem untatta magát ógörög átiratokkal.

– Ez a te ötleted volt, igaz? Csak neked vannak…

– Ami azt illeti, ez az enyém volt – jelentkezett őszintén Malazár, aki megtanulta, hogy mással szórakozhat azzal, hogy hallgat és megnézi, meddig fajul a dolog, de ezzel a hárommal jobb nem újat húzni. Ez színtiszta tapasztalat volt, melyet egy leperzselt szemöldök árán szerzett.

A vita innentől természetesen csak rosszabb irányt vett. Végeredményként kettő-kettő állásban leszavazták a baziliszkusz tenyésztőprogramot, Hedvig és Malazár őszinte bánatára. A tudomány szegényebb lett egy kutatással, a Roxfort alatti hatalmas „raktár" üresen és kihasználatlanul maradt.

(Egészen addig, míg nem.)

Hedvig feljegyzéseiből ennyit szűrt le az utókor:

Mardekár Malazár ötletét elvetették.

 **Második év – VÉGE**

* * *

 _Megjegyzések:_

 _Tekintve, hogy az Alapítók élete körülbelül legendákból és mítoszokból áll, így mindegyikük életét és állítólagos személyiségét kidobtam az ablakon. Lehet, még könnycseppet is morzsoltam el, ahogy integettem utánuk. A Helga/Malazár mellesleg az OTP-m, és megvédem bármi áron._

 _A használt orosz nevek és beceneveik: Avdotya/Dunya; Arina/Arisha; Mariya/Masha; Vladimir/Vova._

 _A (*) jelölésű mondatok közvetlenül a H_ arry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája _kötetből idézve szó szerint._


	19. Második nyár I

**Második nyár**

 **I. rész**

Caroline nincs itt. Elise dolgozik a nyáron. Blake szintén.

Abby ismét egyedül van a házban. A szülei elfoglaltak, mert hiába van nyári szünet, ez csak az iskolásokra igaz.

A múlt tanévben történtek miatt meglátogatja őket Charity Burbage professzor és Minerva McGalagony professzor, elmagyarázni a szüleinek, mi történt és miért biztonságos azért ennek ellenére továbbra is a Roxfort. Beszélnek arról, hogy az iskolai javasasszony („Nem, nem nővér, nálunk nem használják az orvos kifejezést. Madam Pomfrey kitűnő gyógyító, hatalmas szakmai tapasztalattal, a titulus a Roxfortban betöltött állását jelöli."). Csak az anyja van itthon, és ő sincs túlságosan meggyőzve, Abby pedig ahelyett, hogy hallgatna, bedobja, hogy Amerikában pedig a normális középiskolákban szokott lövöldözés lenni, amihez képest a kővé dermesztés valójában egy igen biztonságos forma. (A Roxfort ugyanolyan biztonságos, mint bármely intézmény, ahol tizenéveseket zárnak össze huzamosabb időre. Sőt, talán annyiban biztonságosabb is, hogy mindenki tud védekezni, ha megpróbálják megátkozni.)

Egy egész délutánt töltenek el ezzel, majd az anyja leül Abbyvel, és megkérdezi, szeretne-e továbbra is a Roxfortba járni, és gondolja végig az előnyöket és a hátrányokat – nem épp veszélytelen, de két évet maradt ki a mugli iskolából. Ha nem akar visszamenni, most kell eldöntenie.

Kicsit megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem ő akarja eldönteni helyette, csupán a változatosság kedvéért, mert hirtelen rájött, Abby túl nagy szabadságot kapott, és az élete veszélyeztetése pont egy olyan pillanat, amikor ideje megvonni a jogokat. Ugyanakkor olyan, mintha nem is hallgatná Abby érvét, hanem csak a professzorokét, és az számítana, hogy mi lenne mindenki véleménye a dologról: hogy Abby kibukott a nagyon exkluzív bentlakásos magániskolából, és annyira rossz tanuló, hogy meg kell ismételnie _megint_ az évet, mert mi másért rúgták volna ki, és mi másért iratkozna be a tavaly előtti évfolyamra?

(Abby kicsit talán keserű, de ez nyilván a pubertással jár. És Caroline leckéjével.)

Anyja általában ebédidőre még hazaugrik néha, de legtöbbször előző este csinál ebédet, amit ő elvisz a munkahelyére, Abby pedig otthon megeszi. Kicsit magányos ez így, de megérti, hogy nem mindig jöhet haza, az ebédidő nem olyan hosszú, hogy felesleges rohangálással töltse el. Az anyja nagyon elfoglalt. Nem várhatja el ezt.

Apja még első nap leül vele, és elmagyarázza, hogy a főiskolán, ahol tanít, indult egy nyári projekt, amiben részt vesz. Az ingázás elkerülése miatt kibérelt egy szobát, és csak hétvégenként fog hazajárni. Abby bólint – az apja nem varázsló, nem tud csak úgy eltűnni az egyik helyen és felbukkanni egy másikon, a hétköznapi ingázás sajnos életük egy problémás részét képezi.

Anyja két hétig gondolja úgy, hogy ez megfelelő, azután úgy dönt, mégsem, és Abbynek ideje meglátogatnia a nagyszüleit.

Abby nem örül. Épp most ír egy epikusan hosszú, Binns által sosem igazán értékelt dolgozatot a _Miért volt reménytelen vállalkozás a 14. századi boszorkányüldözés?_ témában, és jelenleg legalább három mugli történelemkönyvet kölcsönzött ki segédanyagként Bircsók könyve mellé, mivel a nő határozottan elfogult a témában, de legalábbis kizárólag a varázsvilág szemszögéből közelítette meg a problémát.

(Abby később továbblapoz a könyvben, és rájön, hogy igen, a 15-17. század környéki részeknél, ahol bejött a máglyán elégetés mellé az akasztás, a lefejezés és a kínzás is, mint vallatási forma, valamint a máglyára is gyakrabban került halott test, mint élő, már változik a hangnem. A pálcafosztás olyan lehetett számukra, mint egy érvágás, és nem mindenki tudott elmenekülni hoppanálással.

Ennek az időszaknak a végén jöttek rá, hogy talán nem érdemes követni Vadóc Wendelin hobbiját a máglyán égetést illetően.)

Abby már három lábnyi felesleges elemzést vágott ki a Titokvédelmi Alaptörvényről, tekintve, hogy az három évszázaddal _később_ jött létre. Próbál koncentrálni jelenleg arra, hogy milyen negatív hatásai vannak annak, hogy több boszorkány és varázsló is azzal szórakozott, hogy sokszor halt máglyahalált nyilvánosan.

Szüksége lenne Vadóc Wendelin feljegyzéseire, de az maximum csak a Roxfort könyvtárában lelhető fel – valamint Agnes Barlow lábjegyzetnél hosszabb élettörténetére, aki Angéle de la Barthe meséjét is ihlette, és aki, Wendelinnel ellentétben nem úszta meg már a második égetését.

– Felesleges ennyi energiát beleölnöd – hallja szinte Anthony hangját olvasás közben, majdnem mindig. – Binns úgyse azt nézi.

Az a helyzet, hogy Abby élvezi az összefüggések felkutatását, és szeretné élete legjobb dolgozatát megírni. Néha elkapja ez a hangulat. Miért ne tehetné akkor ezt meg?

Sajnos ezt aláássa az a terv, hogy elvonatozik a nagyszüleihez.

– Nem jó neked itt egyedül – paskolja meg a fejét az anyja. – És nagyon rég láttad őket.

 _Ha megengedtétek volna, hogy Caroline hazajöjjön, akkor most nem lennék egyedül_ , gondolja, de amikor ki akarja mondani, mintha gombóc lenne a torkában.

– Nem akarok zavarni – motyogja hát helyette.

– Ne butáskodj, már megkérdeztem őket, nem fogsz zavarni.

Abby csak homályosan emlékszik rájuk. Gyerekkorában egy ideig jártak az apai nagyszüleihez, amíg össze nem veszett velük az apja. Utána maradtak a karácsonyi és születésnapi hívások, amik merevek és túlságosan udvariasak voltak. Meg persze a képeslapok, amiket állandóan küldtek innen-onnan.

Az, hogy hajlandóak arra, hogy az unokájuk csak úgy odautazzon, nem spontán ötlet. _Kizárt_ , hogy az legyen – ez valószínűleg valami hosszabb távú alkudozás része, ami miatt Abby úgy érzi, kicsit nehezebben kap levegőt, és fáj tőle a mellkasa, de nem tudná megmondani, miért.

Mashának se tetszik az egész.

– Nem jó most a környezetváltozás – mondja. Aiko egyetértően bólogat.

Abby nem biztos benne. Lehet, hogy ez most pont jót tenne, hátha eltereli a gondolatait Aidanről, az augusztus elejére Anthonyékhoz tervezett egyhetes látogatásról, ami szintén egy potenciális stresszforrás.

(Néha a karjai merevek, és megdermed egy mozdulat közepén, mert súlyosnak érzi őket, és mintha képtelen lenne megmozdulni.)

(Madam Pomfrey szerint meggyógyult, de Abby nem érzi mindig úgy, hogy rendben lenne.)

Ugyanakkor nem akar megismerkedni a nagyszüleivel. A nagynénjével se, aki szintén abban a városban dolgozik, ahol ők laknak.

– Matilda vigyázott a testvéreidre, amikor születtél – közli az anyja. – Azóta nem látott, hogy kisbaba voltál. Jó lesz.

Abby nem akarja mondani, hogy úgy hangzik, mint aki magát bíztatja.

(Néha felébred az éjszaka közepén, és képtelen mozdulni. _Alvási paralízis_ , suttogja az elméje, de nem társulnak hozzá hallucinációk vagy rettegés, csupán a tudat, hogy a végtagjai kőből vannak, a világ pedig egy egyre szűkülő alagút végén van.)

(Maga a kővé dermesztés nem volt igazán rémisztő. Utólag. Az, ahogy Aidan eltűnik, ahogy nem igazán hiányzik, pedig Abby _szeretné_ , jóval félelmetesebb.

Normálisan akar gyászolni, de olyan, mintha semmi sem maradna ezekből, mintha évekkel ezelőtt történt, és a láthatatlan, közhelyes sebek helyett láthatatlan, ugyancsak közhelyes hegek lennének. Vagy azok se.)

(Néha elfelejtkezik róla, hogy Aidan hiányzik.)

* * *

Miután elmesélte a többieknek, hogy egy reinkarnált mugli fiú (semmiképp se férfi, Vova minden volt, csak nem az), annak némi hatásával, mint a törött elme, ennek életképes mágikus megnyilvánulásai, és egy hatalmas egzisztenciális válság, mint a cseresznye a tortán, nekikezdett élete legnagyobb elkerülő hadműveletének.

Ez egészen a vonatút első két percéig tartott, amikor Georgina fújtató bikaként törte rá az ajtót.

– _Mégis mit képzeltél? –_ hörögte. – _Hogy csak úgy leléphetsz ezek után? Azt hiszed, az a magyarázat elég?!_

Valószínűleg a fél vonat hallotta a kiakadását, és az sem segített, hogy Masha megjegyezte.

– Én megmondtam, hogy a többi hugrabugos gyerekkel kellene ülnünk. Mondjuk Zachariasékkal.

Ami garantálja, hogy Georgina kibelezze. Aha. Persze.

Anthony bezárta maga után a fülke ajtaját, és nagyon baljóslatúan mosolygott, de nem szólt bele a beszélgetésbe. _Elhittük_ , üzente a tekintete. _De ezt most miért kellett hozzátoldanod?_

Az igazán hátborzongató az volt az egészben, hogy Abby szinte hallotta a panaszos hangját, ahogy nyafog emiatt.

Leanne keresztbefont karral befoglalta a vele szemben lévő ülést, amiről Aiko még időben pattant fel.

– Ezt most amiatt csinálod, mert veszélyben érzed a férfiasságodat? – kérdezte, és Abby kis híján félrenyelt.

– Mi… – kezdte. – _Én lány vagyok._

Leanne vállat vont.

– Részletkérdés. Más magyarázat nincs arra, hogy miért vonultál el, amikor meg kéne beszélnünk.

Abby úgy döntött akkor és ott, hogy nem hazudik.

– Időt akartam adni nektek. Meg helyet.

– Nem fogunk elfutni, Abby – sóhajtott Anthony. – Én legalábbis biztos nem.

A másik kettő sértett pillantást vetett rá.

– Teljes joggal nézhetnétek őrültnek – mutatott rá Abby.

– Ami azt illeti, ez egy meglepően jó magyarázat arra, miért sikerült létrehoznod Mashát _csecsemőként_ – közölte Anthony. – A gyerekek egy bizonyos kor alatt nem tudnak varázsolni. Aiko és Masha és… Aidan pedig tökéletesen nem tökéletes példa a gyerekkori véletlen varázslatokra. Nos, azt hiszem.

– _Őrült_ – ismételte hangsúlyozva Abby, és végigmutatott magán.

– Most, hogy ezt csinálod, tényleg elgondolkodtató a felvetésed – bólintott beleegyezően a fiú. – Van csokibékám.

Ez egy elég elcsépelt lezárás volt, és természetesen a dolog hosszútávon nem maradhatott ennyiben – ez nyilvánvaló volt. De akkor megvolt az a kínos érzés, mintha most ismernék meg egymást. Leanne túl sokszor sütött el valami beszólást a nemével kapcsolatban, ami egy elég erőteljes jelzés volt arra, hogy kissé zavarja a dolog, így Abby igyekezett a legteljesebb mértékben elmagyarázni, számára hogyan is működött a reinkarnáció.

* * *

A helyzet ez: Abby az előző neve és tisztuló, katasztrófába torkolló életútja ellenére se érzi magát másnak.

Később persze, még leszállás előtt azért megpróbálkozott egy magyarázattal:

– Rajzoltál kicsiként, igaz? Mondjuk tíz évvel ezelőtt – fordult Leanne-hez, akinek még mindig piroslott a feje a legutóbbi drazsétól, aminek meggypiros színe sikeresen megtévesztette.

(– Azt hittem, a Jalapeno paprikát kiszedték az ízek közül – bökdöste a lány arcát Anthony.

Leanne olyan lendülettel kapott utána, hogy kis híján tényleg sikeresen leharapta az ujját.)

– Igen – válaszolta Leanne hörögve.

– És nagyon büszke voltál arra, amit alkottál, nem? Ugyanezt a büszkeséget éreznéd most is, ha ránéznél? Ugyanolyan tökéletesnek találnád azt a képet? – Megvárta Leanne fejrázását, mielőtt folytatta. – Számomra ilyenek Vova emlékeinek többsége. Az enyémek… de nem emlékszem pontosan hogyan, miért, és van ez a távolság, ami miatt mégse tartoznak annyira hozzám, mint a mostaniak.

Leanne akkor elgondolkozott.

– Kell egy kis idő – ismerte be. – Ez nem olyan könnyű.

– Meg egy gyógyító – szólt közbe Georgina. – Mert nem is egészséges, hogy még mindig létrehozhatsz ilyet.

Olyan ez, mint egy mágikus tudathasadás. Abby tudta.

De nehéz ellene bármit is tenni.

* * *

Barmouth igazán szép hely.

Barmouthban leginkább a tenger sós szaga és a döglött halak nyálkás illata telepszik bele elsőként az ember orrába és szívébe. Nem olyan észrevehető, és bizonyára hamar meg lehet szokni, de ez az első, amit Abby érez, amikor két óra utazás után leszáll a vonatról.

Matilda néni az állomáson áll. Abbynek sikerül felismernie a fényképről, amit indulás előtt nézett meg, bár tény, hogy a majdnem tíz év meglátszik rajta. Vállig érő szőke haja van, olyan színű, mint Abbyé, és hosszú, sötét farmerszoknyát visel, egy inggel, ami szintén farmerszínű, de Abby reménykedik benne, hogy nem az. És nem, ahogy közelebb ér, kiderül, csak világoskék pamuting. A nő az egész szerelést egy nagyon kopott papucsszandállal koronázza meg.

Szörnyen huszadik század végi divat.

– Matilda… néni? – kérdezi bizonytalanul Abby. Félig-meddig észrevétlenül közelítette meg a nőt, és most fogalma sincs, mit csináljon. Egyáltalán a jó személyt pécézte ki? Mi van, ha egy teljesen idegen nőt szólított le? Mi van, ha…

– Ó – mered rá szintén bizonytalanul a nő, mire Abby úgy érzi, a gyomra egy méternyit zuhan a föld felé. Már nyitná a száját, hogy elnézést kérjen, amikor a másik elmosolyodik. – Abby? De örülök, hogy látlak. Nagyot nőttél, mióta utoljára találkoztunk. Anyád nem mondta, hogy ilyen langaléta lettél!

És valóban, Abby most veszi csak észre, hogy igazából nem sok választja el nagynénje magasságától. Ujjai kikeresik a pálcájának nyelét a csuklóján.

(– Minek pakolod azt be? – kérdezi az anyja indulás előtt.

Abby vállat von. Anyja rosszallóan csücsöríti a száját.

– Hagyd csak itthon. Feleslegesen cipeled magaddal, és amúgy sem használhatod, ráadásul drága volt, a végén még eltöröd, vagy valami. Semmi baja nem lesz, ha egyszer nincs nálad.

Abby ujjai birtokosan szorulnak a nyélre, és csak azért is becsúsztatja a tokjába, amikor anyja elfordul. Ő nem érti – nem értheti –, hogy ez rég nem egy dísztárgy, ami sok pénzbe került, ami…

Ezután leáll, mert innentől veszélyes vizek következnek, túlzott általánosítással és elkülönüléssel, amire jelenleg nincs szüksége.)

(Pont elég baj, hogy Aidan eltűnése óta érzékenyebb mindenre, mintha minden érzékszerve pattanásig feszülne. A pálca állandó hőmérsékletű akkor is, ha nem ér hozzá, és Abby _tudja_ , hogy ez a mágia. Azt is tudja, hogy a halvány eltolódás mélyen, a mellkasában szintén az. Még nem biztos benne, mit jelent ez.

Abban sem biztos, hogy tudni akarja.)

Matilda néni könnyedén irányítja a beszélgetést, miközben megragadja Abby utazótáskáját (ami igazából Blake-é volt anno), és magabiztos léptekkel elindul – és a lány már csak azt veszi észre, hogy minden kínosság nélkül válaszolgat a kérdésekre. Amikor kicsúszik a száján, hogy boszorkányüldözésről kell írnia a nyáron, amit még nem fejezett be teljesen, sikerül mentenie azzal, hogy az iskolájában a történelemtanár szeret érdekes kutatómunkákat feladni a nyárra.

Matilda néni arcáról lerí, mit gondol a modern oktatási módszerekről. Valószínűleg ez az első alkalom, hogy Binnst megbélyegzik, mert túl… előrehaladott.

(Abby átkozza saját magát, amiért túl sokat foglalkozott a témával, és nem bírta türtőztetni magát.)

A nagyszülei utcájában egymáshoz igencsak hasonló házak sorakoznak, amik ugyanolyan színű kőből épültek (vagy azzal rakták ki őket, Abbynek fogalma sincs erről), mint a város épületeinek nagy többsége. Innen még az utca magasságának ellenére is mindössze akkor látni a tengert, ha a bozótos megritkul az út bal oldalán. Abby feltételezi, hogy a házak emeletéről már egészen máshogy fest a kilátás.

A kerítés szintén kőből készült, apró, fehér deszkás kapun lehet bejutni. Matilda néni elmondja, hogy a garázsba a kis utcáról lehet beparkolni, ami a házak mögött fut – nagyon valószínű azért, hogy ne rontsa az egész rohadt bájos megjelenést.

Abby _retteg._ Mi a francot fog ő csinálni tök egyedül, két ismeretlen házában, akikkel sosem beszélt emlékei szerint, és akikre egyáltalán nem emlékszik? Akikhez _el lett passzolva, hogy ne legyen útban_ , bár hogy miért nem mindegy, itt van egyedül vagy otthon, nem fér a fejébe.

Aiko kicsit taszít a hátán, mire feleszmél, és követi a nagynénjét.

– Ne aggódj annyit – súgja.

Masha már eltáncol, megelőzve Matildát, hogy felderítse a terepet. Abby érzi a fejfájást.

* * *

Abby beköltözik az első emeleti vendégszobába. Az első délután a kipakolásról és elhelyezkedésről, valamint a szabályok lefektetéséről szól. Matilda néni hamar elmegy – ápolónő a dolgellau-i kórházban, és hamarosan kezdődik a műszakja. Abby kis híján utánaszalad, mert bár nem töltöttek együtt sok időt, de a nő sikeresen magával visz minden könnyedséget.

Az első este kínos. Abby még Masha altatóira és buta szövegelésére se tud elaludni hosszú időn keresztül, annyira feszült és ideges. (Bár érzi, hogy igenis gyerekes, amiért még mindig szüksége van _dalokra_ az alváshoz, nem tud törődni vele, és erőszakosan kapaszkodik a lassan múló gyerekkorának megnyugtató maradványaiba.) A szoba, amiben van, hátborzongatóan hasonló ahhoz, amivé a szülei Caroline szobáját változtatták.

A nagyszülei szigorúak – de nem fojtogatóan.

Abby életében először kap egy adag szabályt a nyakába, amit „otthon" kell betartania. Nincs sokáig lazsálás, reggel nyolckor reggeli. Délelőtt valami házimunka, mert nem vendég, hanem unoka – ez általában vagy az előkertben valami, vagy az ebédhez segítség, főleg, miután a nagyanyja megtudja, épp csak konyít valamit a főzéshez. Ha hamarabb befejezi – és általában hamarabb befejezi –, akkor azt csinálhat utána, amit csak szeretne. Délután szabadon felfedezheti a városkát, és első dolga a könyvtárba bemenni, ami szerencsére létezik, szomorú módon nyomorúságosabb a választék, mint Welshpoolban. Néha kap egy bevásárlólistát és pénzt, hogy ezeket hozza haza, és természetesen vacsorára, ami pontban hatkor van, mindenképp jelen kell lennie rajta.

Abby csak akkor jön rá, hogy a nagyszülei ugyanúgy nem tudnak vele mit kezdeni, mint ő velük, amikor a nagyanyját rajtakapja a konyhában, ahogy süteményes receptek között válogat, olyan eltökélt arccal, mintha háborúba indulna. Aznap ő megy le bevásárolni, és este úgy tálalja az egészet, hogy olyan kedve volt, és volt maradék tojás a hűtőben.

– Szerintem megvan, honnan örökölted a személyiséged – közli Masha elgondolkodva. – Ezt a passzív-agresszív törődést eddig egy családtagnál se láttam.

Abby olyan, mint a nagyanyja. Ez egy érdekes fordulat lehetne, de kételkedik abban, hogy igaz. Az ő személyisége egy roncsból épült fel, túl korán ahhoz, hogy természetes legyen – ezt minden testvére megmondja, ha kérdezik őket –, ez nem öröklött.

Mindenesetre a nagymama nagyon próbálkozik azzal, hogy rácáfoljon erre.

A süti valami varázslatos jégtörő. A házimunka továbbra is marad ugyan, de Abby még mindig nem bánja. Van abban valami szokatlanul felnőttes, hogy részt vehet az ilyesmiben. A távolság is megvan, de már nem egy látványos szakadék van, ahogy Abby lézeng a házban, hanem egy mély árok. Ez egy határozott javulás.

– Anyu mindig ilyen volt – vigasztalja Matilda néni, amikor azt hiszi, épp le van törve.

(Nem, csak Abby rájön, hogy McGalagony házi feladatához szüksége lenne az elsőéves tankönyvre is, ami azonban nincs nála. Ez eléggé irritáló.)

A nagyapjának van pár halász ismerőse, és egyszer kiviszi őt egy útra. Abby, aki életében nem járt még tengerparton, annak ellenére, hogy egy szigetországban él, csak azt veszi észre, hogy legalább annyira lelkes, mint a repülésnél. Még a rövid idő múlva jelentkező émelygés sem tudja elrontani az élményt. Aiko megpróbálja befagyasztani a sós vizet, de nem igazán jár sikerrel, túl gyorsan változik a felszín ahhoz, hogy működjön.

Kialakul valami furcsa, békés egyensúly. Matilda néni szerint Abby olyan, mint egy gyerektestbe zárt felnőtt, ami ironikus, de van valami a hangjában, ami miatt a lánynak az az érzése támad, még ha nem is tud róla, hogy szó szerint így gondolja, és nem teljesen viccnek szánja.

Abby nem szeretné elrontani ezt a kapcsolatot. A nem kínos esti csöndek túlságosan értékesek, így amikor egy pohár vízért oson le este a konyhába, és hallja a nevét a nappaliból, víz nélkül csendben visszamegy az emeletre, és Aiko segítségével visszarángatja Mashát is.

Rég elege van abból, hogy olyan dolgokat halljon, amik ugyan igazak, de csak a körülötte élőkkel való kapcsolatát vágják tönkre.

Matilda néni házában is jár, egyik este ott alszik a kanapén. Ő is leszavazza a furcsa horrorfilmet, amit főműsoridőn kívül adnak a tévében, és ragaszkodik ahhoz, amit épp találnak egy másik csatornán.

(Abbyben egy pillanatra felmerül a torrent emléke, annyira élénken, mintha tegnap töltötte volna le valamelyik játékot, és az irritáció a tévé műsorkínálatának korlátoltsága miatt hirtelen sokkal élesebbnek és kezelhetetlenebbnek tűnik, mint pár másodperccel korábban.)

Amit épp adnak, az egy katasztrófa, így valahogy az asztalnál kötnek ki a Rizikó tábla mellett, és Abby, Masha és Aiko vezérlete alatt meghódítja a világot, közben pedig rájön, hogy az otthoni, sarokban porosodó verziót _mindenképp_ el kell vinnie a Roxfortba, mert ez Susan játéka, ahol nyugodtan kiélheti eddig elrejtett megalomán tendenciáit.

Vasárnap templomba mennek. Abby… hát, régóta nem volt már templomban. Emlékszik, ahogy gyerekként a szüleit kísérte, és mentálisan listákat pörgetett végig magában, de amióta a Roxfortba jár, egyszer se kellett mennie…

Ami nem baj. Abby… Abby nem igazán képes azt állítani magáról, hogy vallásos. Nem feltétlenül ennek a vallásnak a híve. Ha a halála után nem egy véget tapasztal meg az ember, és nem is a megérdemelt féregként való újjászületést, hanem valami zavaros katyvaszt, akkor hogy higgyen bármiben is?

Mindenesetre nincs transzcendens élmény, és tíz perc után kikapcsol. Úgy gondolja, nem igazán számít, ő mit hisz, inkább a többi ember vizsgálatával tölti minden idejét, de mindenki zavaróan hétköznapi és nyugodt, bár érdekes látni, hogyan üvegesedik el néhány tekintet.

– Ez nem hiányzott az életemből – motyogja Masha, amikor kilépnek az ajtón.

Abby nem válaszol. Valahogy zavartnak érzi magát, mintha valami bizonyítást nyert volna, de nem tudná megmondani, micsoda. Nem Masha mondata, de…

Képtelen hova tenni az egészet, és hamarosan elfelejti a dolgot – egy időre. Mert nem fontos, mert nem számít, mert az élet megy tovább, és történik más, ami hétköznapibb és közelebb áll a valósághoz…

Délutánonként sétál, néha a földeken, néha a parton, de inkább az előbbit preferálja, mert ott egyedül van, és Aiko nyugodtan lefagyaszthatja a környéket, Masha zsonglőrködhet kavicsokkal, és az egész nagyon vadregényes, leszámítva azt, hogy már sikeresen beleült egy hangyaboly útvonalába, és igen, azt az esetet nem szeretné megismételni.

(Akkor érezte a kísértést, hogy állandó jelleggel visszaköltözzön a nagyszülői ház udvarába, de leginkább a szobájába, mert ott jóval kevesebb a bogár, és a csípés esélye szinte nulla.)

(Abby sosem érezte még magát _ennyire_ városinak, mint amikor sikoltozva csapkodta le magáról a hangyákat.)

Vannak más gyerekek is a városban, de szerencsére egyik se közelített még hozzá. Abby sejti, hogy ez így is marad, amíg itt lesz, így minden rendben, és kicsit sem érzi a vágyakozást, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk – ellenben a saját barátai hiányoznak. Már megint. Furcsa érzés.

A nyár egyszerre tűnik végtelenül hosszúnak és túlságosan rövidnek.

* * *

Másnap Matilda néninek szabadnapja van, ezért úgy dönt, elviszi Abbyt kirándulni. Abby nem biztos abban, hogy ez jó ötlet, mivel élénken emlékszik a hangyás esetre, meg újabban a csalánosra is, de Matilda néni lelkesedése túlságosan is elsöprő ahhoz, hogy tiltakozni merjen.

Beautókázzák a környéket, megnézik a Harlechi várat, véletlenszerű, útba eső tavakat, és mire Blaenau Ffestiniog közelébe érnek, elkezd ömleni az eső, olyan mennyiségben, hogy nem igazán látni a hegyeket, ahol egykor bányászat folyt, legalábbis Matilda néni elmondása szerint.

És ekkor még csak kora délután van. Az eső elmossa Matilda néni nemzeti parkos terveit is.

– Nem mintha be tudnánk járni akárcsak a töredékét két óra alatt, de azért tudtam volna mutatni egy-két szép helyet. – Kifejezetten letörtnek tűnik.

Abby, aki lejárta a lábát a nap folyamán, annak ellenére, hogy főleg kocsival mentek, csak félig bánja. Nyilván jó lett volna, de ő nem igazán szokott hozzá a kiránduláshoz. Nyilván mászkál délutánonként, de az egészen más.

– Na mindegy – húzza ki magát Matilda néni. – Tudhattam volna, hogy az időjárás előrejelzés mindig csak hazugság. Akarsz valahova menni?

Abby egy könyvesboltba kíván menni, de jelenleg nincs zsebpénze, így csak megrázza a fejét. Biztos benne, hogy idén tud majd úgy sakkozni a galleonokkal, hogy visszaváltásnál még legyen pénz mozira és a _Korongvilág_ harmadik kötetére is augusztusban, de jelenleg épp semmi sincs nála, és ezért a _Jurassic Park_ és _A mágia fénye_ példányait olvassa rongyosra, újra meg újra.

(Jó lenne, ha nem csak a könyvtárból tudná megszerezni _A mágia színé_ t. Jó lenne, ha lenne tényleges Asimov-gyűjteménye, de abból is csak használt könyvek közül sikerül turkálnia valamit. Jó lenne, ha nem állítaná le a potenciális pletyka vagy egy zavaró rokon minden egyes alkalommal, amikor az _Az_ t akarja megvenni, de legalábbis kikölcsönözni, teljesen eltökélt arccal.

Ezért szar kis településen lakni, mert az anyja kiakadt, amikor a könyvtáros csak elpletykálta neki Abby egy-egy kitérőjét kevésbé népszerű polcok irányába. Isteni szerencse, hogy a spártai rítusos kutatása nem derült ki.

Jó lenne továbbá, ha nem lemezeket kéne gyűjtenie, hanem lenne rendes kazetta- vagy cédélejátszója, olyan, ami lent van, a nappaliban, nagyjából teljesen kihasználatlanul. Gondolkozott azon, hogy felveti, felvinné a szobájába, de tisztában van azzal, mi lenne a válasz: lent is ugyanúgy tudja hallgatni.)

Így marad a cél nélküli autókázás. Matilda néni kiszúr egy újságost, ahova berobban rejtvényt venni, és Abby követi, lecövekelve az olcsó ponyvaregényeket árusító állvány elé. Semmi sincs, de a remény hal meg utoljára.

Összességében ez egy jó nap, még ha egy nagy részét el is mossa az eső. Tökéletes utolsó előtti előtti napnak. Elbúcsúzik Matilda nénitől, és egy kölcsönzött esernyővel indul útnak vissza a nagyszülei házához.

A következő sarkon az univerzum megpróbálja megcáfolni, és egy kocsi nyakig felcsapja vízzel, Abby pedig az irritáció és a düh egy sajátos egyvelegével _nem_ kiabál utána, bár igencsak nagy erőfeszítésébe telik.

Masha szerint kamaszodik, és a hormonjai hülyéskednek. Abby nem vesz erről tudomást.

* * *

Amikor búcsúzik az állomáson, már ismét süt a nap és jó az idő. Matilda néni morog, hogy miért ilyen kiszámíthatatlan az időjárás, a nagyszülei kissé kevésbé nyársat nyeltnek tűnnek, mint az első nap, és Abby fájó érzéssel jön rá, hogy jobban érezte magát itt, mint a saját otthonában hosszú ideje.

Valami nem stimmel – valami elkerülhetetlenül tönkrement, és Abby nem tudná megmondani, micsoda. Ez nagyon zavaró, de leginkább teljesen és tökéletesen megfoghatatlan.

* * *

Megtervezik Anthonyval egy túlbonyolított levélváltás útján, hogy hogyan jusson el hozzájuk.

A fiú olyanokkal dobálózik, mint a társas hoppanálás okozta negatív hatások a fejlődő szervezetekre, amiről tanulmány is készült, a Hop-hálózat korlátozottsága vagy miért nem jó ötlet seprűt használni hosszútávon.

Abbynek nincs seprűje. A kandallójuk teljesen hétköznapi, alacsony, és a valószínűsége annak, hogy a Hop-hálózatra van kötve, körülbelül a semmivel egyenlő. Anthony ezekkel valószínűleg nagyon is tisztában van.

 _Hogy jutsz akkor el mindig az állomásra szeptemberben? –_ kérdezi Abby, mert eddig abban a hitben élt, hogy mindenki tud odateleportálni, és azért indul ilyen lehetetlen helyről.

 _Attól függ, anya és apa épp mit gondolnak erről a tanulmányról. Ha akkor pont egyetértenek vele, akkor a vágány különterme rá van kötve a Hop-hálózatra_ – válaszolja a fiú, ami burkolt célzás arra, hogy a tanulmány közel megbízhatatlan, de azért sokan hisznek benne.

Végül marad a Kóbor Grimbusz, mint szóba jöhető, kiskorúak számára felnőtt felügyelete nélkül is igénybe vehető alternatíva. Abby nem érzi az erőt ahhoz, hogy megdöbbenjen azon, a varázsvilág tömegközlekedése nemcsak egy darab vonatból áll, hanem tartozik mellé még egy busz is, ami ráadásul jó drága, pont úgy, mint a vonat. Anthony nem átall kifejezni halovány irigységét, amiért Abby egy ilyen mágikus kuriózummal utazgathat, miközben neki a társas hoppanálás és a hopp-por kétes örömei jutnak ki csak.

 _Meg fogsz halni_ – írja Leanne, aki már utazott a busszal.

(Az ő szülei hisznek abban, hogy a fejlődő szervezeteket a lehető legkevesebbszer szabad csak kitenni a társas hoppanálás káros hatásainak.

Abby reméli, hogy nem. Bármilyen furcsa is, az önfenntartással kapcsolatos összes ösztöne továbbra is hibátlanul túlpörög, és nem akar meghalni.)

* * *

A háromemeletes, lila turistabusz kalauza bemutatkozik. Abby gyorsan leengedi a pálcáját – de elég lassan ahhoz, hogy a kalauz tisztán lássa, bár képtelen palástolni a kínos kényelmetlenséget, ami a busz azonnali érkezése előtti másodpercben ült ki az arcára, amikor felmerült benne, hogy Anthony valamiért úgy döntött, bosszút áll és hülyét csinál Abbyből, annak ellenére, hogy nem lehet a tanúja.

Ami azt illeti, Mashán és Aikón kívül senki más se. Abby egyedül ácsorog Welshpool határában.

A busz _teljesen_ olyan, mint a filmben, legalábbis amennyire Abby emlékszik rá, mert ez határozottan szerepel a listáján. Egy bazinagy lila buszt, ami úgy fékez le az ember előtt, hogy közben veszélyesen kibillen oldalra, nehéz elfelejteni, bár nem biztos benne, ez utóbbi is így történt-e, vagy csak a hirtelen személyes tapasztalat gyártja le ezeket az emlékeket.

A kalauz a busz színével megegyező színű uniformist visel, és túlságosan színpadiasnak tűnő londoni akcentusa kicsit sérti Abby fülét, így igyekszik udvariasan a minimális csevejre szorítkozni. Gyorsan kifizeti a tizenegy sarlót, majd körülnéz, és megállapítja, hogy Leanne nem túlzott. Legalább négy különbözőféle ülőhelyet pillant meg, egy részük foglalt – vagy hamarosan az lesz, a földről feltápászkodó utasokat figyelve.

Egyik sincs rögzítve a busz padlójához. Mind étkezőbe és kertbe illő bútordarab.

Abby nyel egyet. Masha őrjöngő vigyora nem segít javítania a kedélyeit.

– Muszáj leülni? – kérdezi, és az egyik gyertyatartóval szemez (mert persze vannak gyertyatartók, bár most nem égnek bennük a gyertyák, de a fenébe is, vannak, mert ez egy _varázsbusz_ ), amiben mintha meg tudna kapaszkodni. Blake kiselejtezett, kopott túrazsákja valószínűleg csúszkálni fog, és Abby átmenetileg úgy dönt, a kétségbeejtő helyzetre való tekintettel egyszerűen _elengedi_ , és majd leszállásnál megoldja a dolgot.

– Egen – bólint a kalauz. – Biztonsági előírás.

A biztonságnak ehhez semmi köze nem lehet, ha a székek oda-vissza csúszkálnak, nincs fix rögzítés, és az egész pontosan úgy néz ki, mint ahogy egy olyan gyerek képzeli el egy busz belsejét, akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy működik a fizika és az erőhatások.

A biztonságos utazást jelentő fal nagy részét már befoglalta a többi utas, így Abby a lehető legközelebbi szék felé veszi az irányt, ami még épphogy egy gyertyatartó elérhető közelségében van. A sofőr természetesen nem várja meg, amíg tényleg helyet foglal, így az indulás okozta lendülettől a lány szó szerint belezuhan a székbe, a székkel együtt pedig hátra, a csomagjára. Az éles robbanástól – vagy reccsenéstől? – cseng a füle, és mire újra kinéz az ablakon, már teljesen más a táj.

 _Merlinre, köszönöm, hogy nem hozok semmi törékenyt_ , jut eszébe, azután rögtön zavarba jön, hogy Merlin nevét használta, mivel eddig úgy tűnt, nem igazán az ő stílusa, és inkább megmarad azoknak, akik a varázsvilágban nőttek fel. Azonban most úgy festett a helyzet, hogy a szófordulat eléggé ragadós.

Ez a kisebb válság körülbelül addig tart, ameddig a busz le nem fékez London külvárosának környékén – eltelt idő: körülbelül fél perc; megtett út: nagyon nem fél percnyi –, Abby pedig székestől előrecsúszik úgy másfél métert, és kis híján szétlapítja a lábfejét egy előre boruló boszorkány. A biztonsági öv helyett a gyertyatartó marad neki, és amikor egy pillantást vet rá és a laza csavarokra, rájön, hogy boszorkányok és varázslók százai használták ezt ugyanerre.

Aiko rég odafagyasztotta magát a sarokba. Masha az emeletet deríti fel, és rég eltűnt a szemük elől. Abby aggódna, ha nem arra használná minden erejét, hogy életben maradjon. A szíve hevesen dobog, a hóna alatt kis köröcskékben ül ki az izzadság, és biztos benne, hogy lassan eggyé válik a gyertyatartóval.

Próbálja elterelni azzal a gondolatait, hogy igyekszik rájönni, mi a logikája a busz térbeli ugrásainak és gyorsulásának – olyan, mintha békaszökellés lenne, és a csúcsponton lenne képes teleportálni egyik helyről a másikra, de ugyanakkor, a táj úgy robog el mellette, mintha egy túlságosan gyors vonat ablakából bámulna. Nincs benne logika, se az ugrásokban, se a megállók sorrendjében…

Mire a Goldstein-házhoz érnek – ami a nagyon romantikus _Suttogó Fúriafűz Lak_ nevet viseli, melyet Anthony szerint a még romantikusabb lelkületű nagyanyja adományozott az épületnek –, addigra Abby felfedezi karjában a kezdődő izomláz jeleit, siratja az úttesten lassan átbóklászó bárányok miatti fékezésekből szerzett leendő kék-zöld foltjait, és megfogadja, hogy sosem száll vissza erre a járműre.

– Valahogy haza kell jutnod – vigyorog Masha, aki sértetlenül úszta meg az utazást.

Abby legszívesebben megverné. Teljesen hagyja, hogy a kalauz leemelje neki a csomagot, és csak akkor rogy térdre a kőkerítés mellett, amikor a Kóbor Grimbusz eltűnik a háta mögött. A távolban fékcsikorgás hallatszik, ami azt jelenti, hogy ismét sikeresen beleütköztek egy áthaladó nyájba vagy hasonlóba, amit még egy mágikus busz se tud látszólag kikerülni, ha nem gyorsul fel előtte teleportációs sebességre.

(Vagy bárhogy is hívják azt, ha egy tárgy hoppanál.)

Azután kihányja a reggelit.

Mire sikerül feltápászkodnia, a savanyú íz mintha mindig is a szájában lett volna, a gyomra üres, a torka pedig kapar. Némi földet rugdos a szomorú sorsra jutott rántottájára, majd a ház felé fordul, ami a kőkerítésen túl terjeszkedik.

Abby szíve újfent hevesen dobogni kezd, ahogy kinyitja a kaput, és beljebb lép a kavicsos ösvényen. Az izgalomnak most nincs semmi oka, hiszen nincs életveszélyben és _meghívták_ , mégis úgy érzi, az idegen hely kikezdi az idegeit. Léptei sokkal rövidebbek, mint általában, mintha ezzel elkerülhetné azt, hogy valaha is eléri az épületet, és…

Anthony hamarabb nyitja ki az ajtót, minthogy odaérne.

– Szia! – kalimpál lelkesen, ami akár integetésnek is beillene.

– Gyere, te csiga! – kiabálja mögüle Georgina. – Megőszülünk, mire felvánszorogsz ide!

– Hagyd már, a Kóbor Grimbusszal jött ő is – hörgi a ház mélyéről Leanne szinte felismerhetetlenül élesen. – Ez elég mentség.

– Nem baj, ha először fogat mosok? – kérdezi Abby köszönés helyett, ahogy megindul a lépcsőn.

– Tudod – vigyorog Anthony, ahogy félreáll az ajtóból –, Leanne ugyanezzel a szöveggel állított be.

Abby érzi, hogy akaratlanul is kiül egy halovány mosoly az arcára.

– Nos – mondja rekedten –, legalább tudod, milyen következménnyel jár reggeli után kipróbálni a buszt. _Ne akard._

* * *

A Goldstein-birtok hatalmas.

Anthony szerint alig kétszáz éve van az anyja családjának birtokában – ez volt a nászajándék az esküvőre, és azóta itt laknak. Abby most először jön rá, hogy a barátainak egy része bizony nevetségesen extravagáns körülmények között nőtt fel, legalábbis a saját szolid, középosztálybeli családi házukhoz képest.

És még ezt is lehetett volna fokozni – ez csak egy hatalmas birtok, de még mindig vityilló egy valódi, _Büszkeség és balítélet_ hangulatot és méretet árasztó kastélyhoz képest. Ami azt illeti, a _Suttogó Fúriafűz_ nek – amit Leanne átkeresztel egy kiejthetőbb és rövidebb Sufnira, a kezdő- és egyéb betűk nagyon szabad alkalmazásával – egyáltalán nincs kastélyhangulata, ellenben remekül hozza a kisnemesi kúria fílinget.

Szóval nem egy Mr. Darcy, hanem a Bennet család, de kit érdekel, Abby amúgy sem akart soha Pemberleyben nyaralni, és tökéletesen elégedett ezzel a helyszínnel, a falakra felfutó borostyánnal, a tágas terekkel és a szigorúan csak felnőtt felügyelete mellett használható alagsori bájitallaborral, ami a borospincétől hódít folyamatosan teret.

Mr. és Mrs. Goldsteinen, valamint Anthonyn kívül egy házimanó lakik még a házban, valamint minden olyan háziállat, amit Abby egy ilyen házhoz társítani tud.

(Első nap kis híján elgázol egy kacsacsaládot, azóta óvatosan közlekedik.)

Anthony szülei azonban nem foglalkoznak a gazdálkodással, csupán élvezik a vidék nyújtotta előnyöket: úgymint az elzártság, ami miatt a furcsa kísérleteik nagyobb változatát nyugodtan végre tudják hajtani szabad ég alatt is, meg a nyugalom, amit a rokonság hajlamos folyamatosan megzavarni azzal, hogy hívatlanul benéz egy délutáni teára.

– Így hívják azt, hogy ellenőrzik, anya és apa nem haltak-e még éhen vagy ölte meg őket az egyik kísérlet.

– A szüleid a minisztériumban dolgoznak? – kérdezi Abby. Emlékszik rá, hogy egyszer mintha lett volna róla szó, de nem tudja pontosan felidézni.

– Anya igen. A BTSzH-n van. Bizarr Találmányok Szabadalmi Hivatala – magyarázza, látva a lány értetlen tekintetét. – A kevésbé bürokratikus részlegen. Apa szabadúszó, de a szabadalmi kérelmek egy jelentős részét ő szokta általában benyújtani. Így ismerkedtek meg amúgy.

– Nagyon romantikus – vihog Masha.

Georgina a Hop-hálózaton át érkezett még Abby előtt, aminek az elmélete nem tűnik kevésbé ijesztőnek, mint a Kóbor Grimbusz, de nyilvánvalóan nem is készíti ki az embert annyira.

És szemüveges lett a nyár folyamán.

– Nekünk se mondta el – súgja Anthony.

– Szerintem szégyelli – vonja le a következtetést Leanne.

– Hé! – csattan fel Georgina, de csak azért, mert Masha sikeresen végigtaperolta újdonsült szemüvegének lencséjét, amivel még a bűbájok se tudnak lépést tartani.

– Jól áll – mondja őszintén Abby, és komolyan is gondolja. Georgina alapjáraton olyan, mint egy szigorú, szöszke McGalagony, és a szemüvege a hasonlóság növelése helyett csak enyhít rajta. _Nagyon hipszter_ , akarja hozzátenni, de egyrészt ez nem az a fogalom, amit képes lenne elmagyarázni, másrészt nem is biztos benne már, mit takar.

Leanne Abbyhez hasonlóan a mugli öltözéket preferálja nyárra.

– Lehet, hogy ti szeretitek a talárt, de én személy szerint megsülök benne ilyenkor – közli, amikor Georgina és Anthony újra felhozzák a témát.

(Az első körről Abby nyilvánvalóan lemaradt.)

(Abby nem sajnálja.)

– Bűbájok – vágja rá Georgina, és beáll csípőre tett kézzel, mintha ezzel nyomatékosíthatná a mondanivalóját. Tekintve, hogy ő a legalacsonyabb közülük, nem igazán jár sikerrel.

– Rövidnadrág – vág vissza Leanne, mintha ezzel az egy szóval mindent eldönthetne. – Legjobb dolog. Miért van ekkora hőség?

– Globális felmelegedés – mondja egyszerre Abby és Aiko. Pont tavaly nyáron írta alá egy csomó ország az ENSZ keretegyezményét ezzel kapcsolatban. Abby még emlékszik a hírre, ami egy ideig ment a tévében, de közel se annyit, mint amennyit kellett volna. Idén ezt szökött fegyences ijesztgetés váltotta fel, ami egy elég szomorú visszaesés a környezetvédelem számára.

(Azután kiderül az újságokból – a mágikus újságokból –, hogy ez igazából egy szökött sötét varázsló, és…

…nem, még mindig szomorú visszaesés, és Abby nem hajlandó meghatódni, se kommentálni a helyzetet.)

(Ha így tenne, kénytelen lenne tagadásba süllyedni, mert a szökött fegyenc szerepel a listán, és nem, Abby még mindig nem hajlandó gondolkodni a következő tanév drámáján. A kővé dermesztés után semmiképp.)

A következő napok _furcsák_. Nem rossz értelemben, hanem úgy, mint Cedric és Tamsin és Benjamin. Más, mint az előző nyár. Nem egy Roxfort, a kastély hangulatát lehetetlen utánozni.

Mr. és Mrs. Goldstein ritkán bukkan fel ellenőrizni őket. Utóbbi főleg azért, mert egész nap a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik, előbbi pedig egy bájital-kísérlet kellős közepén tart, és ebédre is nehéz előrángatni a laborból.

Azért arra mindketten szakítanak időt, hogy kivallassák őket a választott tárgyakról, elmondják róluk a véleményüket – Leanne lesz ebben az abszolút kedvenc, akit Anthonynak példaként hoznak fel, aki Mrs. Goldstein szerint „igazán felvehette volna az aritmetikát" –, majd tanácsokkal lássák el őket.

(Leanne majdnem jegyzetel.)

Anthonyék háza hatalmas. Furcsa, hogy csak három ember él egy ekkora épületben, de másnap benéz Anthony egyik idősebb unokatestvére a feleségével, a két gyerekkel és egy őrült nagynénivel, és hirtelen nem lehet elég nagy.

Az épület azonban még a tiltott kísérleti zónák ellenére is tökéletes hely ahhoz, hogy olyan ostobaságot csináljanak, amit tizenhárom évesek talán nem nagyon szoktak – mint a bújócska, versenyfutás a leghosszabb folyosón, versenyfutás ugyanezen a folyosón, ki a kerítés széléig, a régi seprűkkel a kviddics egy nagyon lebutított változata, amiből Anthony és Leanne menekülve száll ki öt perc után, ellenben Abby egész jól bírja, miután kétszemélyes kiütővé avanzsálják Georginával.

Harmadik nap leszakad az ég, ők nyakig sárosan caplatnak be a konyhába, ahol Zibsy, a házimanó hangos sipákolás kíséretében azonnal a kezükbe nyom egy-egy kalapkúra-bájitalt.

Aztán vannak azok a kínosabb pillanatok, amikor nem négy tizenhárom éves voltak csak, hanem három és egy, akinek volt egy hatalmas problémája.

Anthony nem érzi ezeknek a pillanatoknak a nyomasztó, megalázó felhangját, sőt, folyamatosan kérdezget. Egy esős napon felállít egy hátborzongatóan helytálló hipotézist párhuzamos valóságokról, és Abby csak egyetért, mert az ellenkezője csak még kiborítóbb lenne.

(De tudja, hogy Anthonynak van igaza, mert bár titokvédelmi törvény, mert az apró részletek túlságosan is egyeznek – legalábbis ami a filmes tudását illeti. Mógus. A kamra. Hacsak nem Potter baráti köréből szivárogtatta ki valaki a történetet. De… az őrült rajongók közül biztos, hogy valaki talált volna valamit. Az okostelefonok és internet korában az ilyen pillanatok alatt bejárta volna a közösségi oldalakat. Veszélyes lett volna.

Abby lezárja ezt a beszélgetést Anthonyval, és megesketi, hogy sosem hozza fel újra, mert túlságosan is mély szakadék ez, bőven az őrület vonalán túl. Nem akar belegondolni. Ugyanakkor hálás, hogy a fiú hozta fel ezt az ötletet, mert Abby egy szóval se említett ilyesmit, csupán a reinkarnációt mondta el. Harry Potter életéről és filmjeiről pedig talán sosem lesz kész beszélni.)

Georgina zavartnak tűnik, Leanne túl keményen nem vesz tudomást a dolgokról, míg végül kiakad:

– Áááááá – sikít. – Kész, vége, nem értem, ugyanúgy viselkedsz, mint eddig, én meg nem tudok ugyanúgy viselkedni, miért?!

Kétségbeesettnek néz ki. Georgina fel se néz, hanem tovább bűvöli Anthony rádióját, hogy recsegés helyett tényleg a Walpurgis Lányait hallgassák. Eddig két mugli csatornát sikerült befognia, és Abby majdnem rászólt a másodiknál, hogy hagyja az egészet, és hallgassanak George Michaelt, akit nem szeret, de még mindig jobb, mint a recsegés.

(A csendnél nem.)

– Bocsánat – mondja Abby. Nem tud erre mit reagálni. Az is fura, hogy Leanne ennek ellenére se húzta ki magát a látogatás alól; azután eszébe jut, hogy Anthony és Georgina mindkettejük barátai, és talán ez segített a döntésben.

Leanne meglepő módon hevesen rázza a fejét.

– Ne – vágja rá élesen. – Örülök, hogy elmondtad. Közben meg azt szeretném, ha kitörölhetném az emléket. És nem értem. Ez olyan egyszerű kellene, hogy legyen. Nem?

Abby a cselekményre gondol, és a gyomra apró csomó az idegességtől, mert nem, a történet nem ennyire egyszerű. Abby helyzete nem ennyire egyszerű.

(Ha elég bátor lenne, vajon képes lenne Harry Potter vagy Albus Dumbledore elé állni, és mindent bevallani? _Megváltoztathatná_ , ami következik? Vagy elhinné, hogy képes _jobbá_ tenni? Amikor elkezdte, csak ki akarta vonni magát az események alól, és továbbra se tervez belekeveredni, de Aidan óta a „Mi lenne, ha…?" kérdés gyakrabban bukkan fel, mint eddig bármikor.)

– … _orever youn… –_ szól a rádióból, mielőtt Georgina némán továbbtekerné az adót.

– Csak… nem értem. Nem vagy más. Nem voltál más. Nem zavar? – dől végül hátra Leanne Anthony ágyán. – Ráadásul gyerekekkel kell lógnod, miközben felnőtt vagy.

– Azta, Leanne végre szintén jó kérdéseket tesz fel – ugrik fel mellé Anthony, majd Abbyre mered.

Abby némán, ügyetlenül vállat von.

– Hát… nem érzem magam felnőttnek. Ti pedig… nem vagytok olyanok, mint akiket eddig ismertem. Mondtam a rajzos példát, ugye? – kérdezi végül. – Nem igazán hiányzik semmi onnan. _Semmi_ – borzong meg, mert ez igaz. Meg se érdemli ezt az életet azok után, amit Vován keresztül tapasztalt eddig. Ugyanakkor furán érzi magát, mivel még sosem kellett ennyire részletesen beszélnie erről senkivel. – Csak néha… nehéz megkülönböztetni a kettőt. Általában olyan, mintha megtanultam volna valamit, és most kerülne sor arra, hogy használjam, de néha csak… _túl_ közel van.

Abby felnéz. Leanne élesen rámered, és Georgina is abbahagyta végre a rádió tekergetését. Abby nem ismeri fel a dalt, ahol megállt, de határozottan mugli adónak tűnik ez is. Anthony az egyetlen, aki nem néz el a plafontól.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezi a fiú.

Abby kinyitja a száját, hogy válaszoljon, majd rájön, hogy ez nem olyan egyszerű. A kimondatlan félelmei, amiket sosem öntött listába, a mentális betegségek sora, amiket viszont igen, mind-mind ott tolonganak az elméjében.

A barátai eddig segítettek elfelejteni ezeket a problémák – most ők az emlékeztetők, hogy nem stimmel vele valami.

Olyan, mintha egy késsel a gyomrába vágna, és lassan húzgálná ki a szerveit, hogy mindent szemügyre vegyenek.

– Egyszer felkeltem, és nem tudtam, ki vagyok – vallja be. A napfényes szobában, a hippogriff plüssök, amikre Anthony szégyentelenül büszke, a színes gerincű könyvek és furcsa, önműködő mütyürök között se tűnik kevésbé _rossznak_ , mint akkor, Blake-éknél. – Azóta nem történt meg. Olyan még sosem történt meg, hogy Vladimir lettem volna – teszi hozzá. – Szerintem sosem lehetnék ő. Ő összetört. És meghalt.

Leanne elgondolkodva hátradől Anthony mellé.

– Ez nagyon el van cs… rontva.

– Nyugodtan mondhatod, hogy el van cseszve – engedi meg Abby. – Tudom.

– Nem, anyukám megtudja, és megint kimossa a számat szappannal – motyogja Leanne. – Azt vártam, hogy megváltozol – teszi hozzá. – De ugyanolyan vagy.

Abby erre nem tud mit válaszolni. Georgina tovább bűvöli a rádiót.

– És te, Georgie? – kérdezi Anthony. Az elmúlt pár napban gyakran próbálkozik azzal, hogy megölesse magát Georginával. – Nagyon csendben voltál.

Georgina mogorván vállat von, és a lassan, de biztosan kialakuló szokás enyhe darabosságával tolja feljebb a szemüveget az orrnyergén a kisujjával.

(Abby megtudta, hogy a rossz szemre még a varázsvilágnak sincs tartós megoldása a jól bevált lencséken kívül.)

– Nem hiszek a reinkarnációban – közli, és igen, nem ez az a válasz, amit mindenki várt.

Masha vihogva megpaskolja a fejét, mire Georgina hajszálai meglebbennek. A lány rávicsorít, épp csak az irányt téveszti el, amit Masha nem vesz magára, mert új kedvenc játéka mostanában ő, és bármit csinálhatna, akkor is ugyanúgy piszkálná tovább.

Anthony akkorát horkant, hogy kis híján fuldokolni kezd, és Leanne is hitetlenkedve ül fel ismét.

– Komolyan? _Komolyan?!_ – vinnyog orrhangon a fiú.

– Abby emlékei… – kezdi Leanne is.

– Az Abby emlékei. Vagy valami mágikus maradék…

– Nincs olyan, hogy mágikus maradék – kotyog közbe Anthony.

–… vagy valaki más emlékei, nem érdekel, de nem reinkarnáció. És arra jutottam, hogy nem számít, akár igazam van, akár nem, de nem egészséges, hogy még mindig ott van, ööö, hogy is hívják őket? – fordul végül Georgina Abbyhez.

– Masha és Aiko – válaszol kötelességtudóan Abby.

– Igen, szóval Masha és Aiko még mindig létezik. Valami baj van veled – közli a legkisebb tapintat nélkül, és Abbynek eszébe jut, hogy Georgina elvileg a varázsvilág arisztokráciájának jeles tagja, és mint ilyen, ezzel a stílussal szintén baj van. – És nem maradhat ez hosszútávon.

Leanne morog, de Abby nem sértődik meg. Sőt, kifejezetten értékeli az őszinteséget, bár semmi újat nem hall.

– Igen – egyezik bele, és talán ez a beismerés a legbátrabb dolog, amit a beszélgetés során tett. Mert fogalma sincs arról, mi az álláspontja a mentális betegségekről a varázsvilágnak, de _tudja_ , mi a mugliké, és az nem szép. – Van listám is, hogy mi lehet. A mágia kicsit megzavarja, de elég sok jelentkező van.

Személy szerint a többszörös személyiségre tippelne leginkább, de ugyanúgy dobogós a skizofrénia is, bár a gyér szakirodalom miatt abban se biztos néha, hogy a kettő különbözik egymástól, és nyilvánvalóan egyik se vonzó lehetőség. Mind a kettőnek a mágikus lecsapódása megmagyarázná Masha és Aiko (és Aidan) létezését, valamint Abby „tünetmentességét". Mindkettő teljesen túlzás, és Abby csak túlreagálja, és…

– Ó, megvan – találja meg Georgina végül a mágikus dalokat sugárzó adót. – A lényeg – fordul vissza –, hogy ezt nem áshatod el.

– Nem akarom elásni – mondja Abby, és közben másra sem vágyik jobban. Nem kell elfordítania a fejét ahhoz, hogy tudja, Aiko hitetlenkedve mered rá a szoba sarkából.

– Háááát – nyújtja el Anthony, és ezzel megtöri a feszült varázst.

Abby hozzávágja a legközelebbi hippogriff plüsst.

Ez nem az első ilyen beszélgetés, bár a legjelentősebb az eddigiek közül.

Nem is az utolsó.

* * *

Georgina nehezen alkalmazkodik az előző élet koncepciójához, ellenben Masha és Aiko létezését hamar elfogadja. Ő gyakorlatiasan áll a helyzethez, megoldást keres, és úgy dönt, Abby reinkarnációja irreleváns a barátságuk szempontjából. Nem látszik rajta, hogy érdekelné akár a nemi szempont, akár más – de az se érdekli, hogy az emlékek igaziak-e vagy csak Abby fantáziája túl nagy.

Leanne nehezebb. Tulajdonképpen vele a legnehezebb. Ő sokat kérdezget Vovával kapcsolatban. Abby érzéseivel kapcsolatban. Olyan, mint egy amatőr terapeuta, és Abby nehezen beszél vele, de Leanne erőlteti – és hála istennek, hogy erőlteti, mert Abby egyébként is hajlamos bezárkózni, és a feszítővasként alkalmazott kérdései működőképesek. Leanne azt akarja tudni, mennyire felnőtt Abby – igen is meg nem is –, mennyire kényelmetlen Abby a saját bőrében, mennyire érintik a múlt emlékei, és csak lassan szokik hozzá, hogy bár számára minden más, valójában semmi sem változott.

Anthony továbbra is úgy viselkedik, mintha csak egy újabb átlagos napirendi ponton lennének túl.

Összességében a Goldstein-házban töltött hét mégis főleg a kapcsolatuk újratanulásáról szól.

Abby nem próbál elhúzódni – ez a helyszín alkalmatlan az elhatárolódásra –, de óvatos, amíg Anthony sárgolyót nem vág a tarkójához egy hatalmas zuhé után.

Masha természetesen beszáll, így innentől egyértelműen csak katasztrófa lehet a dologból.

(Mint kiderül, talpig sárosan nem szabad betenniük a lábukat a házba, az _Aguamenti_ pedig _rohadt hideg_.)

Három nap kell ahhoz, hogy Leanne feloldódjon Abby körül. További kettő, hogy a kérdései a roppant kínosakból áttérjenek a Georgina-tábor „mentális egészségügyi csoport"-jába. Azután abbamarad.

– Nem tudok többet kérdezni – áll Abby elé. – Majd fog még eszembe jutni, nyílván, de egyelőre csak szoknom kell. Még mindig.

– Bocs – mondja Abby megint, és Leanne dühös pillantásáért megéri.

– Csak… zavar, hogy nem értem – morogja. – Nincs semmi racionális oka ennek az egésznek. Miért te? Miért most, miért így? Ennek még a mágiával együtt sincs értelme! – tör ki végül.

Így derül ki, hogy Leanne-t nem igazán Abby és az állapota zavarja. Dehogy.

Leanne-t az _univerzum_ irritálja.

* * *

És közben akad idő olyan butaságokra, mint a birtok egyik nyárfájának törzsébe belefaragni a magasságukat és a dátumot.

– Ez barbárság – borzad el Aiko, amikor látja, mit művelnek.

Abby elpirul, de nem visszakozik.

Még mindig ő a legmagasabb, és ez valami furcsa büszkeséggel és félelemmel tölti el. Kompenzációnak érzi azért, mert a végtagjai túl hosszúak, a csípője egyre szélesebb, és összességében a koordinációja kezd tropára menni. Leanne közelít Abbyhez, ami a magasságot illeti, de Georgina például alig nőtt pár centit, és egyre inkább _kicsi_ a többiekhez képest. Vagy későn érő típus, vagy… egy törékeny virágszál lesz belőle, ami a külsőt illeti, és ez utóbbi eset kifejezetten hátborzongató, ismerve a személyiségét.

Anthony legalább tőle magasabb, de Leanne és Abby még mindig vezetnek.

– Ez nem ér – morogja, és belerúg a legközelebbi kőbe. – Legalább az egyikőtöket előzhetném meg…

Amennyit nő, talán van rá esélye.

Talán.

– Amúgy, miért csak Abbynek van beceneve? – áll meg végül Anthony. – Mi van velünk?

– Ne merd – morogja Georgina.

– Jó, értem én, nem akarsz Georgie lenni, de én attól még lehetek Tony.

– Nem én tehetek arról, hogy Abby maradt rajtam. Mindenki Abbynek hív – védekezik az érintett. – Ezt ne kend rám.

– A Leanne-t nem lehet becézni – mondja fapofával Leanne. – De felőlem lehetsz Tony.

Anthony vigyorog.

– Mindent lehet becézni – mondja, és csak kicsit hangzik hátborzongatóan.

* * *

Az egy hét túlságosan gyorsan szalad el. Georgina, Leanne és Abby rájön, hogy Anthony családja teljesen olyan, mint Anthony, bár mindezt nagyon eklektikusan művelik. Nem zsenik, de megvan a maguk éle, legalábbis azoknak, akikkel találkoznak.

Nagyon érdekesek. Nagyon excentrikusak. Nagyon _mágikusak._

(Bár Georgina és Leanne néhány megnyilvánulása alapján ez talán nem az átlagos varázslót vagy boszorkányt jellemzi.)

Egészen addig, amíg nem.

* * *

Nem sokon múlt – ezt később Anthony elismeri.

És valóban. Csak másfél napon. Kettőn. Ahogy épp kerekít az ember.

* * *

Kint szakad az eső. Leanne befoglalja a kanapét egy könyvvel, amit a Goldstein könyvtárból – mert van nekik családi könyvtár, és ez a legkevésbé meglepő dolog eddig a házban–, kölcsönzött, és ami túlságosan is komplikált bevezető az aritmetikához, de nem úgy tűnik, hogy zavarja. Anthony, Georgina és Abby próbálják megtervezni azt a körülményes procedúrát, hogy mikorra időzítsék az Abszol utas bevásárlást, és egymás, valamint Leanne tankönyvlistáját hasonlítják össze, amit reggel hozott a bagoly.

A borítékon a Goldstein ház címe szerepel, ami, ha lehet, még hátborzongatóbbá teszi az egész mágikus postarendszert – de legalábbis a roxforti értesítőket biztosan. Még a szoba is rajta van, ahol épp alszanak, mint az első két alkalommal.

(Ez egy elég kellemetlen élmény minden alkalommal.)

A levél szövege sablonszöveg, bár eltér a tavalyitól. Abby sejti, hogy ebben a származásának és a bizonytalan tanulmányi terveinek lehetett szerepe az előző év során. Nyilvánvalóan a többiek nem kaptak olyat, hogy jelezniük kell, kívánják-e folytatni a második évet, és idén Abbyt sem kérdőjelezték meg kimondatlanul.

Ellenben ott van egy cetli egy roxmortsi látogatásra szóló engedéllyel, amit otthon alá kell íratnia. Olyan óvatosan teszi vissza a borítékba, mintha a nyilatkozat egy kisebb hirtelen mozdulattól is kettészakadhatna – vagy pedig felrobbanhatna, egyenesen az arcába. Abby mellkasában valami furcsa várakozás és kíváncsiság vetekszik az óvatossággal. Ez egy változás, amit szintén nem tud bekategorizálni, és nem biztos benne, óvakodik tőle, vagy alig várja, hogy szétnézhessen egy valódi varázslatos faluban, aminek eddig csak az állomását látta.

(Nincs a listán – Roxmorts sosem volt a listán.)

Összehasonlítják a könyvlistákat – a bűbájtan a szokásos Dabrak-sorozat következő kötete, ami nem meglepő, átváltoztatásból is végre _Az átváltoztatásról haladóknak_ könyv jön, és ezek mellett az egyetlen közös kötetük még Wilhelm Wigworthy _A brit muglik társasági és magánélete._

A cím alapján ez vagy egy komplett katasztrófa lesz, vagy kabaré. Abby az előbbire tippel.

– Ó – jegyzi meg Georgina a következő tételnél. – Én ezt _nem_ veszem meg.

 _Szörnyek szörnyű könyve_ , áll a listán.

– Ismered? – pillant rá vigyorogva Anthony. – Szerintem _zseniális._ Alapmű.

– Borzasztó – sziszegi vissza Georgina.

– _Alapmű_ – ismétli átszellemülten Anthony.

– Kiskoromban majdnem leharapta az ujjamat! – csattan fel a lány. – Két hétig lila volt, még úgy is, hogy állandóan bájitalt kentünk rá!

– Hát, aki nem tudja kezelni… – Anthony arca meg se rezdül. – Tudod, a legtöbb könyv _tényleg_ leharapja az ember ujját.

Leanne felpillant a könyvéből.

– Örülök, hogy nem vettem fel a tárgyat – jelenti ki végül.

– Harapós könyv, ugye megveszed? – ugrik Abby nyakába Masha, mert természetesen ki más is szeretne egy olyan kötetet, ami rendszeresen veszélyezteti az ember testi épségét?

– Nem – motyogja Abby, aki még mindig zavarban van, hogy elvileg nyíltan kommunikálhatna a társaival.

– Kötelező kötet – sutyorogja Masha. Most épp csipkés viktoriánus hangulatban van, ezért Abby szája hamarosan tele van ruhával, ahogy a lány a nyaka köré tekeri a karját. Talán meg akarja fojtani. Nyilvánvalóan meg akarja fojtani.

 _Még mindig nem_ , akarja mondani Abby, de ebben a pillanatban fellángol a kandalló, és a smaragdzöld lángokból egy idős hölgy bukkan ki, kezében macskával, mintegy jelzés értékűen, hogy itt az újabb rokon felbukkanásának ideje. Masha arrébb táncol, de azért menet közben kissé megkopogtatja Georgina szemüvegének lencséjét is.

Nem, az ott nem macska a karjaiban. Murmánc. Abby csak a farka és a túlméretezett füle miatt tudja megtippelni, mielőtt a macs… _murmánc_ nyervákolva leugrik a földre, és kicsörtet a nappaliból.

– Queenie nagyi! – integet Anthony, és az eddigi agresszív vigyora tényleges mosollyá szelídül. Azután leolvad az arcáról, és rémülten nyikkan egyet, mintha szellemet látna. Az arca rekordsebességgel sápad falfehérre.

Abby nem igazán érti, mert véleménye szerint a fiú nagyija még a legátlagosabb külsejű rokon, aki betette a lábát. Nagyon elegáns mugli ruhát visel – ő az első –, némileg kifogásolható rózsaszínben, virágos selyemkendővel a vállán.

Nagyon nem boszorkánynak néz ki. Ráadásul nagyon fiatalos, mintha közelebb lenne az ötvenhez, mint a hetvenhez vagy akár hatvanhoz. Nehéz eldönteni. Az arca ebből a távolságból nagyon kortalannal tűnik.

A legátlagosabb eddig Anthony rokonai közül, a fiú mégis úgy viselkedik, mintha egy természeti csapás megtestesülése lépett volna be a nappaliba a kandallón keresztül.

Nem, az aggodalom az arcán. Ó.

– Tony! – mosolyog az asszony, ahogy egy pálcaintéssel (ó, itt van a boszorkányság) letakarítja a cipőjéről a hamut. – Ó, ezek a barátaid?

– Igen – nyikkan Anthony legalább két oktávval magasabb hangon. Most már nem Abby az egyetlen, aki furcsán mered rá, de a nagymamájának fel se tűnik. – Nagyi, szia, nagyi, azt hiszem, nem jó ötlet, hogy…

De Queenie már a lányok felé fordul.

– Szervusztok – mondja, és valahogy más az akcentusa, de Abby nem tudná megmondani, mi a különbség, ami miatt idegennek tűnik. – Tony nagymamája vagyok… Ó, drágám – csuklik meg a hangja, ahogy Abbyre esik a pillantása, azután tovább siklik, egyenesen Masha irányába.

Majd Aiko irányába.

Majd vissza Abbyre.

A pillanat hosszúra nyúlik, és mintha mindenki megfagyna. A lány úgy érzi, rosszul lesz. Nem rájuk néz, nem igazán, csak körülbelül feléjük, de teljesen egyértelmű az irány.

Anthony mosolyt erőltet az arcára. Sosem volt még ennyire összeszedetlen, de ennek ellenére is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tisztában van azzal, mi folyik itt.

– Ööö, Queenie nagyi… Talán nem kéne…

Queenie „nagyi" kihúzza magát, és rájuk néz, de az arca csupa aggodalom, és ha Abby nem érezte volna eddig rosszul magát, akkor most abszolút olyan lenne, mintha valami láthatatlan gyomorszájon vágta volna.

– Drágáim – kezdi óvatosan. – Mi ez az egész?

Masha átlibben a másik sarokba. Az asszony tekintete kis késéssel, de követi a mozgását.

– Az egy nagyon hosszú történet – mondja komolyan Anthony.

A klisé miatt azonban senkinek sincs kedve nevetni.

* * *

 _Jegyzetek:_

 _Sajnálatos módon ez egy elég megcsonkított változat már, mivel a Merengő nem tűrt hosszabb verziót, a vágást pedig nem tudtam megoldani. Nem vagyok elégedett vele, de ez van._

 _Elnézést a sok húzásért, nyáron akartam kidobni a nyarat, de sajnos valahol az 5000. szó környékén elvesztettem a motivációmat. Azóta dolgozok az ügyön, bár leginkább félsikerrel. A folytatással kapcsolatban nem tudok ígérni semmit._

 _1\. Matilda Williams keresztneve a Matilda, a kiskorú boszorkány főszereplője, Matilda Wormwood után kapta a nevét. Csak az irónia kedvéért._

 _2\. Sajnos Barmouth 1990-es évekbeli időjárásáról nem találtam semmilyen információt, csupán a 2013-as adatokból következtethettem. Ha bárki járt arra 1993 nyarán, és kiszúrja a pontatlanságot, úgy elnézést kérek, és hivatkozok az írói szabadságra meg a globális felmelegedésre. Szintén a könyvtárnál is ugyanez a helyzet._

 _3\. Ami nekem csak mostanság esett le: az angol HP könyvekben a Kóbor Grimbusz lila és háromszintes, nem élénkpiros, kétemeletes turistabusz, mint ahogy a magyar fordításban szerepel. Ez az apróság eddig elkerülte a figyelmemet, a továbbiakban tartom magam az eredeti megjelenéséhez._


End file.
